The Red Dragon and The Blue Snow
by Park Nadhya
Summary: Chanyeol, The Chosen One of Red Dragon melakukan misi perdananya dengan sukses. Membantai semua Blue Snow di markas besar mereka. Lalu siapakah bocah yang Chanyeol temukan?
1. Chapter 1

**The Red Dragon and Blue Snow**

 _ **Genre:**_ _Fantasy, Mystery, Psychology, Yaoi, Romance_

 _ **Main Cast:**_ _Chanyeol, Baekhyun_

 _ **Additional Cast:**_ _EXO, SUJU, F(X), SNSD, Big Bang_

 _ **Rating:**_ _M_

 _ **Length:**_ _Chaptered_

 _ **Warning:**_

 _Violence, Abuse, Sexual, Hardcore, Adult Content._

 _Restricted. Not recomended for underage! NC-17_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _The story is belong to author._

 _The cast belong to themselves_ _Nama-nama cast/karakter dalam cerita hanya pinjaman, pengembangan sifat karakter berdasar keinginan author._

 _No plagiarism please!_

 **Chapter 1: The Massacre**

"Kill them all! No one cross The Red Dragon and get away with it!"

Pemandangan yang mengerikan!... Darah berceceran dimana-mana. Potongan mayat bertebaran sejauh mata memandang. Ini adalah pembantaian! Pembantaian sebagai pembalasan dari Red Dragon pada pengkhianatnya. Kerja sama itu seharusnya tidak pernah terjalin, Red Dragon dan Blue Snow tidak pernah sejalan dari ratusan tahun lalu, lalu kenapa mereka berani-beraninya menjalin kerja sama?. Itu adalah keinginan keras dari pimpinan Red Dragon dan pimpinan Blue Snow, untuk alasan yang hanya mereka yang tahu. Kenyataannya jalinan itu tidak berjalan baik, mengingat Blue Snow pada akhirnya mengkhianati Red Dragon dan hal itulah yang membuat mereka berakhir menggenaskan seperti sekarang ini.

Chanyeol berjalan memasuki kediaman musuh bebuyutannya dengan nafsu membunuh yang tinggi. Kediaman Blue Snow terlihat elegan dengan nuansa putih dan biru yang mendominasi. Putih seharusnya melambangkan innocent and pure heart, tapi sepertinya itu tidak berlaku bagi penghuni rumah mewah tersebut. Mereka bersepakat mengkhianati Red Dragon dan sekarang mereka akan membayar mahal untuk pilihan itu.

"Masih ada yang tersisa?" Chanyeol bertanya pada tangan kanannya yang terkenal dengan hobi membabat kepala musuhnya.

"No Young Master. I think we got them all." Kai sang tangan kanan menjawab dengan darah mengotori seluruh tangan dan bajunya.

Chanyeol tersenyum puas. Ini adalah misi pertama dibawah pimpinannya langsung tanpa disertai oleh para tetua yang membuatnya muak. Sebagai The choosen one, Chanyeol yang sudah genap berusia 18 tahun dianggap telah memasuki masa dewasanya. Oleh sebab itu ia berhak memimpin misinya sendiri tanpa ditemani oleh orang dewasa lainnya. Dan misi ini adalah misi yang penting dan besar bagi Red Dragon. Chanyeol merasa puas atas hasil yang mereka dapat hari ini. Membantai habis pimpinan, semua petinggi dan tetua Snow Blue, yang tersisa hanya anak buah yang sudah menyerah kalah dan memohon ampunan untuk hidup mereka.

"Bawa sisa Blue Snow yang bersumpah akan mengabdi pada Red Dragon, bagi yang menolak... kirim mereka ke neraka bersama para petinggi dan bangsawan busuk Blue Snow lainnya. Lalu kabari para Red Dragons mereka boleh bersiap pulang dan kita akan merayakan kemenangan hari ini dengan pesta paling meriah!"

"Siap laksanakan young master." Suho sang asisten menjawab dengan gaya tenang khasnya.

Chanyeol berjalan mengelilingi rumah mewah tersebut. Penasaran dengan isi markas besar kediaman The Blue Snow. Sungguh rumah yang megah dan mewah. Desain klasik khas kerajaan eropa sangat kental terasa. Mawar biru lambang Snow Blue di dinding, tampak sudah memerah terkena percikan darah dari pembantaian. Chanyeol terus menjelajahi isi rumah mewah tersebut tanpa terganggu oleh mayat dan potongan tubuh yang bergelimpangan di sekitarnya. Pemandangan yang biasa bagi seorang Red Dragon.

Berjalan menaiki tangga, Chanyeol sampai pada lantai dua rumah tersebut. Ada satu ruangan dengan pintu yang tertutup di lantai tersebut. Memasuki ruangan tersebut, Chanyeol kembali menemukan tangga kecil yang tampaknya menuju ruangan kecil di posisi yang lebih tinggi. Tangga menuju menara tertinggi di kediaman Blue Sow, pikir Chanyeol. Tiba di depan pintu ruangan tersebut, terkunci. Chayeol membuang ludah dan menendang keras pintu tersebut. Tidak terbuka. Chanyeol tampak kesal, kemudian ia pun menarik nafas panjang dan berkonsentrasi. Chanyeol menyentuh gagang pintu dan mendorongnya dengan penuh keyakinan, pintu terbuka dan gagang pintu jatuh di lantai. Chanyeol menginjak gagang pintu tersebut, sedetik kemudian, gagang pintu besi baja tersebut hancur menjadi debu. Chanyeol tersenyum puas melihatnya. Sejak memasuki usia dewasanya, Chanyeol bisa merasakan kekuatannya meningkat berkali lipat.

Chanyeol memandang seluruh ruangan dengan tajam, ada pergerakan di pojok kanan ruangan.

"Who are you?! Show yourself before i kill you!"

Sesosok kecil muncul dari kegelapan ruangan, berjalan menuju cahaya kecil yang masuk dari jendela menara. A little kid with blue eyes stares at Chanyeol.

"What the fuck!"

Kenapa bisa ada Bocah kecil diruangan ini, pikir Chanyeol. Dari tampilannya yang lusuh Chanyeol tidak yakin dia anggota inti The Blue Snow, terlalu lusuh untuk bangsawan Blue Snow yang terkenal dengan gaya elegan mereka. Tapi dia berada di rumah markas utama Blue Snow. So, what the hell?! Dikurung? Tawanan? Atau apa?... Semua Blue Snow memiliki mata biru dan rambut pirang emas. Sedangkan anak ini berambut hitam legam.

"Who are you?!" Tanya Chanyeol tenang namun penuh penekanan.

"Don't come closer! Don't touch me!."

Chanyeol memandang kedua mata biru tersebut dengan tatapan yang sulit digambarkan. Bocah kecil ini, ada sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya... dari mata biru yang ia miliki, bisa dipastikan ia adalah seorang Blue Snow, tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan auranya, yang tidak terasa sama seperti seorang Blue Snow dan jangan lupakan rambutnya yang berwarna hitam tadi.

"I will kill you if you touch me!"

Tiba-tiba Bocah kecil itu berkata sambil mengancungkan pecahan kaca berlumur darah kering di tangannya.

Chanyeol terkejut sesaat, kemudian tertawa menggelegar.

"Kau mau membunuhku?! Do you really think you can do it?"

Chanyeol tersenyum mengejek.

"I killed him, and i can kill you too. Don't touch me!"

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah yang dilirik oleh Bocah kecil tadi. Seonggok mayat berlumuran darah tepat di bagian lehernya. Bocah ini yang membunuh pria dewasa itu?... pikir Chanyeol terkejut. Chanyeol tiba-tba merasa tertarik, Bocah kecil macam apa yang bisa membunuh pria dewasa dengan menggorok lehernya.

"You killed him?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Bocah kecil.

"He hurts me, he deserved it!" Si Bocah kecil berteriak.

"So, you're gonna kill me too now?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan smirk andalannya.

"If you touch me... if you hurt me... i am gonna have to." Bocah kecil itu gemetaran, Ia tampak lelah.

"I will not hurt you. Tapi aku akan menyentuhmu, karena kau terluka oleh pecahan kaca tersebut dan aku akan membantu mengobati lukamu." What the fuck Chanyeol! Suara dalam hati Chanyeol memprotes perkataannya. Dia kemungkinan besar adalah bagian dari Blue Snow, bunuh aja, beres urusannya!.

"Promise?" Suara dari Bocah kecil tersebut membuyarkan pergulatan batin Chanyeol. Saat mengatakan itu dia tampak seperti anak kecil yang innocent. Dia masih sangat kecil pikir Chanyeol, 5 atau 6 tahun mungkin.

"Sir?" Bocah kecil mulai tampak cemas menunggu jawaban Chanyeol.

"I promise." Chanyeol menjawab dengan senyum menenangkan.

Bocah kecil perlahan meletakkan pecahan kaca di tangannya ke lantai. Ia menangis, lalu dia mulai limbung dan terjatuh. Tepat sebelum tubuh kecil itu menghantam lantai, Chanyeol berhasil menangkapnya. Dari jarak dekat Chanyeol dapat melihatnya lebih jelas, tidak ada tanda lahir di pergelangan tangannya. Bukan Blue Snow! pikir Chanyeol. Semua Blue Snow memiliki tanda lahir seperti tattoo di pergelangan tangan mereka. Tapi mata biru Bocah kecil tersebut sungguh sangat meyakinkan sebagai seorang Blue Snow.

Chanyeol menggendong Bocah kecil tersebut keluar ruangan, sampai keluar dari bangunan megah kediaman Blue Snow. Seluruh kawanan Red Dragons tampak terkejut melihat Chanyeol, sang pemimpin muda mereka membawa bocah kecil dalam gendongannya.

"Young master, what the hell is that?" Kai tidak dapat menutupi rasa penasarannya.

"Souvenir" jawab Chanyeol tenang.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Red Dragon and The Blue Snow**

 _ **Genre:**_ _Fantasy, Mystery, Psychology, Yaoi, Romance_

 _ **Main Cast:**_ _Chanyeol, Baekhyun_

 _ **Additional Cast:**_ _EXO, SUJU, F(X), SNSD, Big Bang, dll_

 _ **Rating:**_ _M_

 _ **Length:**_ _Chaptered_

 _ **Warning:**_

 _Violence, Abuse, Sexual, Hardcore, Adult Content._

 _Restricted. Not recomended for underage! NC-17_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _The story is belong to author._

 _The cast belong to themselves_ _Nama-nama cast/karakter dalam cerita hanya pinjaman, pengembangan sifat karakter berdasar keinginan author._

 _No plagiarism please!_

 **Chapter 2: The Souvenir**

"Congratulation is in order i guess..." Kangin, the leader of Red Dragon yang juga adalah ayah dari Chanyeol berkata pada anaknya.

"Kalo mau ngucapin selamat, langsung saja ayah. Tidak usah berbelit-belit." Chanyeol merespon dengan dingin.

"Hahahahahaha... So fierce! Memang the chosen one berbeda!. Baiklah anakku, Selamat! Misi pertamamu berhasil dengan gemilang. Kau berhasil membabat habis Blue Snow yang merupakan musuh bebuyutan kita dari dulu. Well done!"

"Musuh bebuyutan?! Kalau memang musuh bebuyutan, kenapa juga ayah bersedia bekerja sama dengan mereka, sebelum akhirnya mereka berkhianat tentunya."

"I… I need something from them. Makanya ayah terima kerjasama dengan mereka."

"Huh! Lihat akhirnya seperti apa?!. Pilihan ayah tidak bijak. Mereka berkhianat pada ayah dan membuat kita rugi banyak. Pada akhirnya aku yang harus 'membersihkan' kekacauan yang ayah buat."

"Jangan arogan Chanyeol! Kau diberikan misi ini karena ini misi yang mudah bagi newbie sepertimu!"

"Hahahahahahah... who you're kidding?!... I am the chosen one! it means i am the stronget alpha male in Red Dragon. Tetua memberikan aku misi ini karena mereka tau tidak ada orang lain yang mampu melakukannya selain aku, not even you. Ingat ayahku tersayang, kau bukan the chosen one, satu-satunya alasan kau dapat kedudukan sebagai leader adalah karena tidak ada the chosen one di generasimu, makanya Tetua sepakat memilih anak laki-laki pertama dari generasimu, and that's you!. Mulai sekarang berhati-hatilah, aku sudah dewasa dan pastinya aku lebih kuat darimu, aku bisa merebut kursi leader darimu kapan saja aku mau. Semua tetua akan mendukungku. I am the chosen one!"

Kangin tampak menahan amarahnya. Dia harus bersabar, dia tidak boleh membuat Chanyeol kesal. Dia harus membuat Chanyeol nyaman dan tenang agar kedudukannya tetap aman. Paling tidak untuk saat ini.

"Fine. I am sorry. Ayah tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu nak. Tentu kau dipilih karena kelebihanmu. Mengenai kedudukan sebagai leader, ayah akan dengan senang hati memberikan padamu bila kau menginginkannya. Tapi untuk saat ini bukankah kau masih ingin banyak belajar dan meningkatkan kekuatanmu?. Fokuslah dengan apa yang kau ingin capai sekarang."

Chanyeol mengeluarkan smirknya, dan berkata di dalam hati _"Dasar kau tua bangka! kau pikir aku tidak tau apa yang kau pikirkan. Aku akan merebut kursi ketua bila aku menginginkannya nanti. Untuk sekarang, kau bisa nikmati kursi itu sampai waktumu habis."_

"Fine, whatever..." Chanyeol menjawab sambil beranjak pergi dari ruang kerjanya.

"Chanyeol, one more thing... i heard something, sesuatu tentang 'souvenir' yang kau bawa dari Blue Snow?"

"Yes?."

"Is it some kind of pet or something?"

"Maybe... apapun itu, itu bukanlah urusanmu ayah."

"Hmmmm... human pet?... Kau ternyata lebih sadis dari yang kubayangkan." Kangin menyindir.

"You have no idea father." Chanyeol menjawab dengan smirknya sambil berjalan keluar ruangan.

...

Pusing. Itu yang pertama kali Aku rasakan ketika membuka mata. Dimana ini? Semua terlihat asing. Tempat tidur empuk, kamar yang bagus dan nyaman. Dominasi warna merah dan gold menyelimuti seluruh dinding dan perabotan di dalam kamar. Pastinya ini bukan kamar gelap di menara tempat aku dikurung. Oh ya, ada paman yang kemarin aku lihat di menara, paman bermata merah. Siapa dia? Aku dimana?...

"Apa dia sudah bangun?" Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamar dan bertanya pada pelayan.

"Sudah young master." Xiumin, Pelayan pribadi Chanyeol untuk urusan rumah menjawab sambil membungkuk sopan.

"Leave us." Titah Chanyeol.

Xiumin dengan patuh keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan Chanyeol dan bocah kecil.

Chanyeol memandang bocah kecil yang terbaring di tempat tidur. Chanyeol tiba-tiba merasa kebingungan akan mengatakan apa. Jujur, sebenarnya Chanyeol juga belum tau apa rencana yang akan ia lakukan dengan bocah manis ini. Wait... what?! Manis?... Yup! Chanyeol harus mengakui bahwa bocah ini sangat manis. Kulit yang putih bersih, rambut yang hitam legam, mata biru, bibir merah mungil...

"Terima kasih paman mata merah..."

Tiba-tiba bocah kecil itu bersuara, membuyarkan lamunan manis Chanyeol tentang kesempurnaan tampilan bocah tersebut.

"Terima kasih untuk apa?" Chanyeol menjawab.

"Untuk menepati janji tidak menyakitiku. Paman juga mengobati luka di tanganku. Paman sangat baik hati." Tersenyum... bocah itu tersenyum bagaikan malaikat. Chanyeol terpesona. Berjalan menuju tempat tidur mengikuti instingnya.

"Siapa namamu bocah?"

"Baekhyun. Namaku Baekhyun."

"Baekhyun... berapa usiamu?"

"Ehmmmm..." Baekhyun tampak sibuk menghitung dengan jari mungilnya yang penuh luka. Entah mengapa Chanyeol merasakan sakit di dadanya melihat luka-luka dijari mungil itu.

"5!... usiaku 5 tahun..." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar seolah dia baru saja sukses memecahkan persoalan tersulit dalam matematika.

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul melihatnya. Chanyeol menyentuh dahi Baekhyun lalu mengikuti instingnya, Chanyeol mendaratkan ciuman di dahinya.

Baekhyun terpana, terkejut dengan perlakuan Chanyeol. Mata sipitnya membulat menatap Chanyeol.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng kuat-kuat. Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Jadi kau suka?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kuat-kuat. Chanyeol tertawa lepas melihatnya.

Sementara, di balik pintu, Suho dan Xiumin, tampak terbengong di balik pintu. Mereka sangat penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol terhadap "souvenir" dari misi pertamanya itu, sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk mengintip dari balik pintu. Pemandangan yang mereka lihat membuat mereka meragukan kepastian daya pandang mata mereka. Chanyeol yang sangat lembut dan hangat bukanlah pemandangan yang biasa mereka lihat. Ada apa ini, mereka bertanya-tanya, apakah tuan muda Red Dragon mereka sudah siap menjadi seorang ayah?...

"Apa kau lapar?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

"Ya." Jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Ayo makan bersamaku." Chanyeol menjawab dan mengangkat tubuh kecil Baekhyun dalam gendongannya menuju meja makan kecil di kamar itu.

"Bawakan semua makanan yang ada!" Perintah Chanyeol.

Setelah menghabiskan banyak makanan yang membuat perutnya menjadi buncit secara tiba-tiba, Baekhyun tampak kekenyangan. Walau sudah kekenyangan, Baekhyun tampak tidak rela menghentikan kegiatan makanannya. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol tidak berhenti tersenyum, Chanyeol sangat menyukainya, melihat segala tingkah Baekhyun.

"Paman, siapa namamu?"

"Chanyeol, panggil aku Chanyeol. Bukan paman mata merah, paman kaki panjang atau apapun itu."

Baekhyun refleks melihat kaki Chanyeol. Lalu ia mengangguk-angguk. "kakimu memang panjang paman, eh... maksudku Chanyeol." Lalu Baekhyun memamerkan gigi putih bersihnya dengan tersenyum lucu pada Chanyeol.

"Baiklah Baekhyun, mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal disini denganku. Kau adalah kepunyaanku, milikku. jadi kau harus mengikuti apapun perintahku. Kau paham Baekhyun?" Chanyeol berkata pada Baekhyun dengan mutlak, tak memberi celah untuk dibantah.

Baekhyun tampak terdiam, berpikir keras.

"Apakah kau akan mengurungku kalau aku berbuat salah? Akan memukulku kalau aku tidak mematuhimu?"

"No."

Chanyeol menjawab dengan tenang.

"I will just kill you."

Baekhyun terdiam, tampak menimbang-nimbang. Lalu ia berkata,

"Baiklah. Chanyeol boleh membunuhku kalau aku tidak mematuhimu, tapi jangan kurung aku. Aku tidak suka dikurung, itu menakutkan."

Chanyeol semakin tertarik dengan bocah ini. Bocah waras mana yang lebih memilih mati dari pada sekedar dikurung?.

"Sekarang, aku akan bertanya padamu, jawab aku dengan jujur. Kau paham?"

"Iya Chanyeol."

"Kau Baekhyun, umur 5 tahun. Siapa kau? Apa hubunganmu dengan Blue Snow? Kenapa kau ada di menara itu? Apa kau seorang Blue Snow? Satu lagi... kau laki-laki atau perempuan?"

Baekhyun terbengong mendengar berondongan pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Ehhhhh... aku Baekhyun, umur 5 tahun, aku dikurung di menara itu karna aku nakal... aku... ehm... blue snow itu adalah para bangsawan. Aku bukan Blue Snow. Kan aku bukan bangsawan. Lalu orang-orang bilang aku itu laki-laki."

What?! Laki-laki?!... Chanyeol terkejut. Memang semua Blue Snow terkenal cantik, dan saking cantiknya, orang akan sulit membedakan antara laki-laki dan perempuan dari Blue Snow. Lalu, bocah ini bahkan tidak terlalu paham apa itu Blue snow, padahal dia tinggal di markas besar nya. Bocah aneh yang misterius.

"Kenapa kau membunuh pria yang ada di menara itu?"

"Dia jahat! Selalu jahat padaku."

"Apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Dia selalu datang setiap kali aku dikurung di menara. Dia datang, memukuli aku dan itu..."

"Itu apa?"

"Aku tidak boleh menceritakannya. Aku tidak boleh..." Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau membantahku?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada dingin.

"Kau akan membunuhku?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan cemas.

Chanyeol terkejut, lalu ia luluh dan memilih melunak.

"Tidak Baekhyun, aku tidak akan membunuhmu. Tapi kau adalah milikku disini, aku harus tau semua hal tentangmu. Jadi tidak usah takut apapun, ceritakan semuanya padaku."

Baekhyun tampak terdiam sejenak. Lalu ia menarik nafas panjang dan mulai membuka mulut mungilnya.

"Dia... dia.. akan melepas semua bajuku, lalu... lalu... dia akan memasukkan sesuatu ke anu... anuku... You know, dibelakang itu... rasanya sakit sekali, sampai berdarah. I hate it! Itu lebih menyakitkan dari pada dipukuli." Baekhyun bercerita sambil terbata-bata.

Fuck! Chanyeol selalu berpikir diantara Red Dragon dan Blue Snow, Red Dragon lah yang jahat dan kejam. Blue Snow lebih terkenal dengan kebaikan hati mereka, ternyata mereka bisa juga sekejam itu, sampai-sampai menyodomi bocah kecil! Chanyeol tiba-tiba merasa sangat senang dengan fakta bahwa ia baru saja meluluh lantakkan markas besar Blue Snow.

"Okay Baekhyun, i understand. You dont need to tell anymore. Sekarang istirahatlah. Nanti aku akan menemuimu lagi."

"Iya Chanyeol." Baekhyun mengambil nafas panjang.

"Ehmmm... Chanyeol?"

"Yes?"

"Apa tugasku disini?"

"Tugas?"

"Iya, pekerjaanku setiap hari?"

"Kau bukan pekerja disini Baekhyun. Kau tidak akan bekerja. Tapi kau akan belajar, bersekolah seperti anak lain seusiamu."

"Belajar? Seperti para tuan muda bangsawan di Blue Snow? Daebak!"

Baekhyun tampak berseri-seri bahagia mendengarnya.

Poor kid, pikir Chanyeol. Entah kehidupan macam apa yang dia jalani selama ini. Red Dragon terkenal kejam, tapi kami tidak pernah mengambil budak dari kaum manapun, tidak dari Blue Snow, The Commoners ataupun dari Red Dragon sendiri. Semua pekerja disini bekerja atas keinginannya dan mendapat kompensasi yang layak. Mereka memang diminta bersumpah setia pada Red Dragon, dan nyawa adalah bayarannya apabila mereka melanggar sumpahnya. Tapi tidak ada perbudakan di Red Dragon. Gosip yang beredar adalah Blue Snow memang tidak sebaik penampilannya. Mereka memiliki pencitraan sebagai kaum yang baik hati, namun ada banyak kekejaman dibalik semua itu.

"Terima kasih Chanyeol."

Lagi-lagi ucapan terima kasih Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol. Belum sempat Chanyeol merespon apapun, Baekhyun tiba-tiba berdiri diatas kursi dan berjinjit ke arah Chanyeol. Ia ingin mencium dahi Chanyeol, seperti yang tadi Chanyeol lakukan padanya, tapi apalah daya, kursi itu masih belum mampu membantu kaki pendeknya untuk mencapai dahi Chanyeol. Menangkap apa maksud Baekhyun, lalu Chanyeol mengangkat Baekhyun dalam gendongannya.

"Do what you wanna do."

Baekhyun tersenyum senang. Lalu ia mengarah pada dahi Chanyeol, namun tiba-tiba ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia lebih memilih mencium pipi Chanyeol. Ia pernah melihat salah satu tuan muda bangsawan di Blue Snow melakukan itu pada ayahnya.

Chanyeol meletakkan Baekhyun di tempat tidurnya.

"Selamat istirahat Baekhyun."

Bekhyun merasa tenang, nyaman dan aman. Sesuatu tentang Chanyeol membuatnya merasa tenang, ia merasa bisa mempercayai Chanyeol. Walaupun orang waras lainnya akan tidak sependapat dengan Baekhyun, mengingat sebenarnya Chanyeol mengatakan ia akan membunuh Baekhyun bila tidak patuh padanya. Namun ancaman pembunuhan itu ssepertinya tidak diingat oleh Baekhyun. Ia hanya mengingat perasaannya, perasaan yang aman, tenang dan nyaman yang ia rasakan saat dengan Chanyeol. Perasaan itulah yang menjadi pegangan bagi Baekhyun untuk mempercayai Chanyeol.

...

"Hyung! Congrats! Kudengar kau sukses besar membantai markas Blue snow. Wish i could go with you." Sehun, si maknae berkata pada Chanyeol, saat mereka duduk di sofa hitam, di ruang tengah markas Red Dragon.

"Well done, i guess there is nothing that The Chosen one can't do well right." Sambutan yang sarat mengandung sindiran datang dari kakak pertama Chanyeol, Kris yang duduk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Thanks Sehun. Next time i will take you with me." Chanyeol menjawab pada Sehun.

"And yes Kris. There is nothing i can't do well. Kau pasti sangat iri dan membenciku kan sekarang?"

"Asshole! Fucker! Dad is right! Kau terlalu arogan Chanyeol!"

"Come on bro! Gak bisa akur aja kalian berdua? Kita kan jarang-jarang ketemu. Ayolah kita duduk bersama dan minum bersama." Sehun berusaha menengahi antara dua Hyung nya yang memang jarang akur.

"Kau belum cukup umur untuk minum Sehun!" Kris menjawab.

"Hahahahahaha... " Chanyeol tertawa mendengarnya.

Sehun lega ia berhasil menengahi dan mencairkan suasana. Ia menyayangi kedua hyung nya. Sayangnya hubungan antara kedua hyung nya tidaklah terlalu harmonis. Kris adalah anak pertama yang digadang-gadangkan menjadi penerus ayah mereka sebagai leader Red Dragon. Namun ketika Chanyeol lahir, situasi menjadi berubah. Chanyeol ternyata adalah the Chosen One. Tattoo naga merah di punggungnya, yang telah ada sejak ia lahir menjadi penanda bahwa ia adalah The Chosen One. Para tetua Red Dragon langsung meninggalkan Kris dan memilih Chanyeol sebagai the next leader of Red Dragon. Sejak itu persaingan muncul dan hubungan Kris dan Chanyeol tidaklah pernah manis. Sehun merasa terjebak ditengah keduanya sejak ia kecil.

"Hei Chanyeol... "

Tiba-tiba Kris bersuara memecah keheningan.

"Yes?"

"When you will tell us?."

"Tentang?" Chanyeol sebenarnya sudah bisa menebak arah pertanyaan Kris. Namun ia ingin mendengarnya langsung dari mulut Kris.

"Your Souvenir." Jawab Kris.

"What souvenir hyung?" Sehun tiba-tiba merasa ketinggalan berita terbaru.

"Chanyeol membawa bocah kecil dari Blue Snow." Jawab Kris.

"Mwo?! Jinja hyung?" Sehun menatap Chanyeol

"Apa rencanamu dengan bocah itu? Kau akan menjadikannya peliharaanmu? Kau ingat kan kalau di Red Dragon tidak ada perbudakan?" Sinis, Kris berkata Chanyeol.

"Tentu. Dia bukan budakku." Sambil menjawab Chanyeol berpikir, sebenarnya apa rencananya untuk Baekhyun?, mengapa ia ingin mempertahankan Baekhyun? Kenapa tidak memilih menghabisinya saja?...

"Lalu apa kau akan semacam mengadopsinya hyung?" Tanya Sehun pada Chanyeol.

"Maybe." Chanyeol menjawab yakin, walaupun dalam hatinya tidak seperti itu.

"Wow! Memang The Chosen One selalu beberapa langkah lebih maju, di usia 18 tahun sudah siap menjadi ayah muda." Kris berkata dengan tatapan kebencian pada Chanyeol.

"Kau hanya kesal pada dirimu sendiri karna kau tidak punya anak." Balas Chanyeol pada Kris.

"Jaga mulutmu bocah! Aku dan Bing-Bing baru menikah beberapa bulan wajar kami belum memiliki anak. Kau sendiri belum memiliki pasangan, hanya anak adopsi buangan saja kau sombong."

"Kau tau kan Kris, The Chosen One tidak sembarangan memilih pasangannya. Semua The Chosen One sudah memiliki pasangannya sendiri, pasangan yang ditakdirkan oleh Deity dan para dewa. Beda dengan Red Dragon biasa yang akan memilih sembarangan orang untuk jadi pasangannya."

"Fuck you Chanyeol!" Kris berdiri dan bersiap mengeluarkan kekuatan apinya untuk menyerang Chanyeol. Kris tau saat ini ia akan kalah dengan kekuatan Chanyeol yang sudah semakin sempurna di masa dewasanya, tapi ia tidak perduli, ia sangat marah.

"Hyung please! Stop it!" Sehun berusaha melerai, terakhir kali kedua hyung nya berkelahi, rumah mereka harus direnovasi selama dua bulan penuh untuk memperbaiki kerusakan yang terjadi. Ia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi lagi. Tentunya juga ia tidak ingin kedua hyung nya terluka. Sehun segera menarik Kris keluar ruangan untuk menenangkannya. Sehun adalah adik yang baik dan selalu menjadi penyeimbangan antara Kris dan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sinis melihat Sehun menarik Kris keluar ruangan untuk menenangkannya.

...

Duduk di ruang kerjanya, di kursi berwarna merah yang senada dengan cat dinding di ruangan tersebut. Well, hampir semua ruangan di markas besar Red Dragon didominasi warna merah darah dan gold. Lambang naga juga terdapat dimana-mana. Setiap sudut ruangan di bangunan megah tersebut seperti meneriakkan Red Dragon. Desain yang simple, modern, dan mewah adalah pilihan Red Dragon untuk markas besar mereka. Aura panas, misterius dan ... agresif terasa memenuhi tiap sudut markas besar Red Dragon, dan ruang kerja Chanyeol bukanlah pengecualian.

"Suho, cari semua informasi yang bisa kau dapatkan tentang Baekhyun." Chanyeol memberikan perintah pada Suho sang asisten.

"Siap laksanakan tuan muda." Suho menjawab dan langsung undur diri untuk bersiap menjalankan tugasnya.

Kembali ke kamarnya, Chanyeol bersiap untuk mandi. Berendam di bath tub sepertinya ide bagus pikirnya. Belum lama Chanyeol menikmati berendamnya di bath tub proselin besar tersebut, tiba-tiba terdengarlah ketukan pintu, Xiumin mengabarkan bahwa Baekhyun mengamuk, mereka tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi dan Chanyeol diharapkan kehadirannya segera di kamar Baekhyun.

" _What the fuck!_ " pikir Chanyeol... Lalu ia bergegas mengambil jubah mandi, dengan rambut merah setengah basah dan dada bidang yang juga basah terekspos dari balik jubah mandinya, Chanyeol berjalan menuju kamar Baekhyun. Beberapa pelayan wanita dan juga pria menahan nafas melihat Chanyeol melintas dengan tampilan seperti itu. Berusaha mencuri pandang pada keindahan yang disuguhkan dihadapan mereka, tiba-tiba saja suasana terasa begitu panas dan gerah bagi mereka.

Baekhyun menangis dan mempertahankan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya seperti itu adalah nyawa keduanya. Pelayan sedang berusaha membujuknya untuk mandi dan melepas selimut serta baju yang ia kenakan. Namun Baekhyun merespon dengan sangat ekstrim. Ia menolak sambil menangis dan berteriak. Semua pelayan akhirnya menyerah dan melaporkan hal ini pada Xiumin, dan disinilah Xiumin bersama Chanyeol yang acara berendamnya terpaksa terinterupsi.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol dingin.

"Maafkan kami tuan muda, tapi bocah dari Blue Snow ini menolak mandi. Dia sangat susah diberi tahu, dia malah mengamuk dan kami tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi."

Chanyeol mendelik, tanda tidak senang dengan panggilan yang baru saja diberikan pelayannya pada Baekhyun.

"Tuan muda Baekhyun. Itu panggilan kalian untuknya. Bukan yang lainnya." Jawab Chanyeol dengan tatapan dingin pada para pelayannya.

Seketika suasana menjadi tegang dan hening. Semua pelayan menunduk ketakutan. Xiumin segera menyelamatkan situasi sebelum ada yang kehilangan nyawa tentunya.

"Maafkan kami tuan muda. Kami sudah paham sekarang. Tuan muda Baekhyun maafkan kami... Kalian boleh pergi sekarang." Perintah Xiumin pada pelayannya yang hampir pingsan ketakutan.

"Apa yang harus saya lakukan tuan muda Chanyeol?"

"It's fine Xiumin. You can go now, let me handle this." Chanyeol menjawab.

"Maafkan aku... maafkan aku Chanyeol" Baekhyun berkata sambil menangis memeluk selimutnya.

Chanyeol merebut paksa selimut Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya diam tidak melawan.

"Berhenti menangis, dan ikut aku sekarang!" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun. Menyambut tangan tersebut di genggamannya, Baekhyun kecil berdiri perlahan dan berjalan mengikuti Chanyeol. Mereka menuju kamar Chanyeol diikuti tatapan bingung para pelayan yang berada di luar kamar Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu Baekhyun, aku juga tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak kau inginkan. Mereka, para pelayan tadi juga tidak akan menyakitimu, mereka hanya ingin membantumu mandi, bukan yang lainnya. If they touch you or hurt you, i will kill them! Kau paham?. Sekarang aku akan melanjutkan berendam dan mandi ku yang tertunda tadi. You can join me if you want." Chanyeol berkata tenang, lalu melepas jubah mandi nya dan masuk ke dalam bath tub.

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk tanda ia mengerti uacapan Chanyeol. Menyeka sisa air matanya, Baekhyun kecil merasa bingung dengan tawaran Chanyeol untuk masuk kedalam bath tub. Di satu sisi dia takut, takut Chanyeol menyakitinya seperti pria di menara itu. Tapi sisi lain hatinya mengatakan bahwa ia bisa mempercayai Chanyeol. Perlahan akhirnya Baekhyun melepas bajunya dan ikut masuk ke dalam bath tub bersama Chanyeol.

Yang selanjutnya terjadi sungguh di luar dugaan. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tampak menikmati acara berendam mereka bersama. Sesekali Chanyeol tampak membantu menggosok kepala, rambut dan badan Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun nampak asik bermain dengan busa sabun di dalam bath tub. Chanyeol lagi-lagi merasakan sakit di dadanya saat melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang penuh bekas luka, beberapa diantaranya nampak masih merah dan berdarah. Hati-hati Chnayeol menggosok tubuh mungil itu, agar tidak membuat Baekhyun merasa sakit.

Mereka sungguh tampak seperti ayah dan anak? yang sedang asik mandi bersama, atau ponakan dan paman? Atau malah hyung dan adiknya?... Apapun itu, aura kedekatan yang sangat kuat memancar dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Cukup aneh sebenarnya, mengingat mereka baru saja bertemu kemarin. Xiumin yang mengantarkan handuk untuk Baekhyun, tersenyum penuh arti melihat pemandangan tersebut. Ternyata Tuan muda Chanyeol nya memiliki sisi lain yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

...

Chanyeol merasa heran dengan dirinya, bagaimana mungkin ia begitu betah memandangi wajah manis Bekhyun?. Ia merasa seperti dirasuki kekuatan yang diluar kendalinya, ia merasa Baekhyun seperti magnet, menariknya dengan kuat dan ia tak kuasa menolak. Bagi seseorang yang selalu dalam kontrol, hal ini cukup membuat Chanyeol tidak nyaman. Ia bahkan merasa tidak terima ketika pelayannya memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan yang menurutnya tidak sopan. Sampai-sampai Chanyeol meng anugrahi panggilan 'tuan muda' untuk Baekhyun. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tidak dapat mengontrol dirinya seperti ini?. Apa mungkin yang dikatakan orang-orang benar, apa ia sudah ingin menjadi ayah?. Cuiiihhhh! What the hell!... pemikiran yang membuat Chanyeol menjadi muak sendiri. Chanyeol kembali memandangi wajah Baekhyun yang tertidur pulas disebelahnya sambil memegang tangannya. Baekhyun setelah mandi akhirnya meminta untuk tidur bersama Chanyeol, dan disinilah mereka di ranjang besar milik Chanyeol.

Luar biasa! Tidak banyak orang yang berkesempatan tidur bersama Chanyeol di ranjang besar, di kamar pribadinya. Bahkan para wanita dan juga pria yang berkesempatan menikmati malam panas bersama Chanyeol juga tidak ada yang diijjinkan untuk tidur di kasur bersama Chanyeol. Setelah selesai dengan urusan seks mereka, semuanya akan diminta pindah ke kamar tamu atau malah diantar pulang ke rumahnya oleh sopir. Tidak perlu heran, Chanyeol sebagai The Chosen One dianugrahi tidak hanya kekuatan yang luar biasa, tapi juga penampilan fisik yang luar biasa. Wajah tampan bagai para dewa, kulit putih bersih bak porselin, hidung mancung, mata bulat besar, bibir tipis yang menggoda, badan tinggi yang sempurna yang membuat semua orang berkhayal bagaimana rasanya berada di dalam dekapannya. Dengan fisik dan kekuatan yang nyaris sempurna, tidaklah pernah menjadi masalah bagi The Chosen One untuk mendapatkan teman tidur pemuas nafsunya. Sekalipun Chanyeol sebenarnya masih dibawah umur saat itu, tapi tidak ada yang tidak bagi The Chosen One, termasuk eksplorasi seksualitasnya.

Setelah puas memandangi Baekhyun, Akhirnya Chanyeol jatuh tertidur sambil mendekap Baekhyun. Rasanya nyaman dan hangat pikir Chanyeol, perasaan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Keesokan harinya Chanyeol terbangun karena merasa ada yang memegang-megang wajahnya. Ia membuka mata dan melihat Baekhyun sedang duduk dihadapannya sambil tersenyum-senyum dan memegang wajahnya.

"Chanyeol, Aku belum pernah melihat orang sepertimu. Kullitmu putih sepertiku, tapi rambut dan matamu merah. Kau juga tinggi sekali..." Baekhyun tiba-tiba berceloteh.

Tersenyum, Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun dan memeluknya. "apa menurutmu aku tampan?"

"Tampan?" Baekhyun terlihat bingung.

"Tampan itu berarti memiliki wajah yang indah, bagus dan kau suka melihatnya." Chanyeol menjelaskan pada Baekhyun.

"Tentu!" Baekhyun menjawab pasti.

"Chanyeol tampan, karna wajahmu bagus dan aku sukaaaaa sekali melihatnya." Baekhyun menjelaskan dengan sangat antusias.

Senang. Chanyeol tersenyum puas. Hanya jawaban polos dan spontan dari seorang bocah, namun cukup menyenangkan bagi Chanyeol.

"Hari ini ikuti semua jadwalmu sesuai dengan yang disiapkan Xiumin hyung, jangan nakal dan patuhi dia. Selama aku tidak ada, Xiumin yang akan menjagamu. Aku percayakan kau padanya, jadi jangan takut padanya. Dia akan menjagamu dengan baik. Disini, di Red Dragon tidak akan ada yang berani menyentuhmu, karna kau adalah milikku. Kau paham Baek?... Nanti Xiumin hyung akan mengenalkanmu pada guru-gurumu, belajarlah dengan baik dari mereka."

"Hmmmm.. baiklah." Baekhyun mengangguk patuh

"Kau mau kemana Chanyeol?"

"Aku harus mengurus beberapa hal. Aku akan kembali sore nanti. Kalo kau butuh apa-apa, kabari Xiumin hyung, okay Baekhyun?"

"Oke Chanyeol. Tapi nanti sore aku bisa bersamamu lagi kan?"

"Tentu" Chanyeol menjawab sambil mengusap kepala Baekhyun.

"Selamat pagi Tuan muda Chanyeol dan tuan muda Baekhyun." Xiumin masuk dan menyapa. Sebenarnya Xiumin sudah dari tadi berada di depan pintu kamar Chanyeol, namun ia mengurungkan niat untuk langsung masuk karena mendengar Chanyeol sedang berbicara serius dengan Baekhyun. Xiumin cukup terheran-heran mendengar betapa patuhnya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol, mengingat betapa ekstrimnya bocah itu menolak Xiumin dan semua pelayan Red Dragon yang mendekatinya kemarin malam. Dan satu hal lagi, kepatuhan itu bukanlah jenis kepatuhan yang datang dari para Red Dragon pada The Chosen one mereka. Ini sesuatu yang berbeda, entah apanya yang berbeda, Xiumin juga tidak mengerti.

"Selamat pagi Xiumin, aku titipkan Baekhyuh padamu. Jaga dengan baik, dan kabari aku kalau ada apa-apa."

"Baik Tuan muda."

Chanyeol lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi, dan Baekhyun mengikuti Xiumin menuju kamarnya. Hari-hari Baekhyun di Red Dragon akan dimulai dari sekarang.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Note:**

 **Terima untuk yang sudah menyempatkan diri memberikan review, it means so much for me, i heart you:** Lussia Archery, presiousca, YaharS, mawar biru, Byunae18, yerseoul, Polis

 **Terima kasih buat yang sudah follow dan favorite, you made my day:**

EXO Love EXO, Lussia Archery, Oh sanny7, Park Beichan, baeklips, chanbaek perfect, neniFanadicky, pacarkimka, pinkpurple94, salsabee18, , PuppyB, Realcynk92, WUnicornB, YaharS, choconatshy, kmel02, presiousca, yerseoul

 **Terima kasih juga untuk semua silent reader.**

 **I hope you all can enjoy this fanfic, if u don't.. then don't read it. Hihihihihii...**

 **XOXO,**

 **Author Park Nadia**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Red Dragon and The Blue Snow**

 _ **Genre:**_ _Fantasy, Mystery, Psychology, Yaoi, Romance_

 _ **Main Cast:**_ _Chanyeol, Baekhyun_

 _ **Additional Cast:**_ _EXO, SUJU, F(X), SNSD, Big Bang, dll_

 _ **Rating:**_ _M_

 _ **Length:**_ _Chaptered_

 _ **Warning:**_

 _Violence, Abuse, Sexual, Hardcore, Adult Content._

 _Restricted. Not recomended for underage! NC-17_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _The story is belong to author._

 _The cast belong to themselves_ _Nama-nama cast/karakter dalam cerita hanya pinjaman, pengembangan sifat karakter berdasar keinginan author._

 _No plagiarism please!_

 **Chapter 3: Chanyeol and Baekhyun**

"Apa mereka semua tewas? Apa ada petunjuk mengenai barang yang kita cari di Blue Snow?" Kangin, tampak bertanya pada Lee teuk sang asisten pribadinya.

"Sepertinya semuanya tewas Tuan besar. Tuan muda Chanyeol tidak mungkin melepaskan bangsawan Blue Snow, mereka semua adalah calon penerus sebagai leader Blue Snow. Tuan muda Chanyeol memastikan tidak ada yang tersisa dari mereka, agar semua Blue Snow yang tersisa dapat ditarik menjadi pengikut Red Dragon. Mengenai barang yang kita cari, mohon maaf kami juga tidak menemukan petunjuk apapun disana."

Kangin tampak berpikir keras, harusnya Chanyeol menyisakan satu dari kaum bangsawan itu, mungkin mereka bisa memberikan informasi mengenai barang yang ia cari. Sekarang ia merasa menemui jalan buntu, padahal barang itu sangat penting baginya.

"Panggil peramal Song Qian kemari. Mungkin dia bisa membantu kita."

"Baik Tuan Besar".

...

"Tuan muda, saya tidak berhasil menemukan apapun mengenai Tuan muda Baekhyun. Tidak ada informasi apapun tentangnya yang bisa saya temukan. Para Blue Snow yang masih hidup juga tidak ada yang tahu tentang Tuan muda Baekhyun. Namun ada desas-desus salah satu dari Blue Snow tersebut mengetahui tentang temannya yang bertugas mengurus ruangan di menara kediaman Blue Snow dan memang ada rahasia yang tersimpan disana. Namun sejauh ini dia masih tidak mau bercerita dengan jelas. Atas ijin dari tuan muda, saya ingin menginterogasi Blue Snow tersebut." Suho melaporkan temuannya pada Chanyeol.

"Do it! Buat Blue Snow itu bicara, gali informasi sebanyak mungkin dan kau mendapat ijinku untuk menggunakan segala cara yang kau butuhkan agar ia mau bicara."

"Siap laksanakan Tuan muda Chanyeol."

...

Hari ini Chanyeol akan menghadiri pertemuan dengan para tetua Red Dragon dan ayahnya untuk perayaan resmi misi pertamanya yang berjalan dengan sukses. Tetua Red Dragon adalah sebutan untuk semua Red Dragon yang pernah menjadi petinggi. Mereka tidak lagi terlibat banyak secara aktif dan langsung dalam pergerakan Red Dragon baik dalam bisnis perdagangan maupun hal lainnya. Namun sebagai mantan petinggi, mereka membuat perkumpulan yang memiliki pengaruh cukup besar dalam lingkaran pemilihan pemimpin dan petinggi Red Dragon yang masih aktif saat ini.

"Selamat Chanyeol! Kau sungguh sangat luar biasa! Belum pernah ada yang sukses meluluh lantakkan markas besar Blue Snow sebelumnya. Kami rasa mungkin ini sudah saatnya Red Dragon memiliki leader yang baru." To the point. Itulah gaya bicara Taeyon, sebagai salah satu tetua Red Dragon.

"Terima kasih atas dukungannya ." Chanyeol menjawab dengan sopan.

"Dia masih terlalu muda, dia perlu lebih banyak belajar, baru kemudian dia akan jadi leader yang baik bagi Red Dragon." Kangin merespon perkataan .

"Wah...wah... sepertinya ada yang takut kehilangan posisinya. Hahahahahaha..." Mr. Soo Man berkata pada Kangin.

Gelagapan, Kangin berusaha menjawab dengan tenang.

"Tentu saja tidak, asal Chanyeol sudah siap, aku dengan senang hati akan memberikan kedudukan leader padanya. Dia adalah anakku, akau akan ikut bangga bila dia yang mejadi penggantiku."

"We will mark your words Leader Kangin." menjawab sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Seorang leader Red Dragon tidak dapat digantikan sampai ia mati, kecuali dia membuat pelanggaran besar yang merugikan Red Dragon. itulah aturan dalam Red Dragon. Tapi lagi-lagi aturan itu tidak berlaku bagi The Chosen One. Asal sudah memasuki usia dewasa, maka The Chosen One berhak dan bisa mengambil alih tampuk kepemimpinan kapan saja ia mau. Hal inilah yang membuat Kangin merasa Chanyeol adalah ancaman terbesar baginya.

Tersenyum misterius, adalah pilihan Chanyeol sebagai respon dari semua komentar yang ia dengar barusan.

"Peramal Song Qian memberikan salam pada Tetua, Leader dan semua petinggi Red Dragon." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari peramal Song Qian.

Chanyeol menunjukkan ekspresi malas. Bagi Chanyeol Song Qian adalah peramal yang payah. isi ramalan Song Qian tidak ada yang tepat. Sehingga Chanyeol tidak tertarik untuk mendengarnya. Terakhir kali diramal, Song Qian mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol akan memiliki dua pasangan yang ditakdirkan untuknya. Itu sungguh tidak masuk akal. Tidak ada Chosen One yang akan memiliki dua pasangan takdir. Hanya ada satu pasangan yang ditakdirkan bagi The Chosen One. What a bullshit prophecy!.

"Peramal Song Qian, apakah Lee teuk sudah menyampaikan undanganku padamu?" Tanya Kangin.

"Sudah Leader Kangin. Aku memang berencana menemuimu setelah acara ini."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Nanti kita akan bicara di ruang kerja pribadiku saja."

"Baik Leader Kangin." Song Qian mengangguk sopan.

"Karena kau ada disini, kau harus meramal untuk The Chosen One kita." Mr. Soo Man tiba-tiba berkata.

" _I knew it!"_ Batin Chanyeol. Inilah yang membuat Chanyeol malas sebenarnya. Namun tidaklah bijak menentang keinginan Tetua untuk alasan yang sepele.

Peramal Song Qian menyiapkan wadah seperti cangkir besar berwarna gold dan menyalakan api di dalam wadah tersebut. Kemudian dia mulai menutup mata dan meletakkan tangannya disekitar nyala api tersebut.

"The Chosen One akan menemukan pasangan takdirnya saat berusia 18 tahun. Berarti dalam waktu dekat ini kau akan bertemu dengannya Tuan Muda Chanyeol. Karena kau sudah berusia 18 tahun sekarang. Selamat!"

"Pasangan yang mana?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan sinis.

"Dulu kau pernah bilang bahwa aku akan punya dua pasangan takdir, jadi yang kau katakan akan aku temui dalam waktu dekat ini yang mana?"

"ehhhh... itu... ehmmmm... aku... tidak punya jawabannya." Gelagapan Song Qian menjawab. Dia selalu cemas saat meramal untuk Chanyeol. Karena entah kenapa isi ramalannya untuk Chanyeol banyak yang tidak masuk akal, dan itu membuatnya bingung sendiri. Padahal itu tidak terjadi saat ia meramal untuk orang lainnya.

"Of course you don't!" Chanyeol tertawa mengejek.

"Never mind. Mari kita nikmati saja hidangan yang ada dan bergembira untuk kesuksesan The Chosen One kita." Mr. Soo Man berkata.

Semua orang bergegas menuju meja hidangan dan bersiap menyantap hidangan lezat yang disediakan.

Mr. Soo Man mendekati Chanyeol dan berbisik, "Chanyeol, ramalan yang dilihat Song Qian biasanya berupa petunjuk yang kemudian akan ia interpretasikan sendiri saat menyampaikan pada kita. Bila kau merasa tidak pas dengan interpretasinya, mungkin kau bisa meminta petunjuk awal yang dia lihat dan bisa kau interpretasikan sendiri."

Chanyeol tidak tertarik. Baginya ramalan hanyalah permainan anak kecil yang tidak perlu dipercaya.

"Terima kasih Man. Akan kulakukan nanti." Chanyeol berbohong demi menghargai tetua Soo Man.

...

"Beri tau aku, apa benda yang kita cari!"

"Maafkan aku Leader Kangin. Aku belum mendapatkan petunjuk apapun lagi."

"Tapi kau yakin benda itu ada di Blue Snow?"

"Ramalanku berkata begitu Leader." Song Qian menjawab

"Fuck! Aku harus mendapatkan benda itu sebelum terlambat! Kau berusahalah mencari tau dari ramalan bodohmu itu, sebenarnya apa benda yang kita cari itu. Aku tidak mungkin menemukannya bila aku saja tidak tau apa benda itu!" Murka Kangin pada Song Qian.

"Maafkan aku Leader Kangin. Aku akan berusaha."

...

 **6 Bulan kemudian...**

Chanyeol semakin piawai dalam semua kegiatan Red Dragon, bisnis perdagangan, pertempuran, kepintaran... tidak ada yang melebihi Chanyeol dalam semua aspek. Para tetua semakin menyukai dan menjagokannya. Chanyeol adalah masa depan gemilang bagi Red Dragon. Di sisi lain, semakin gemilang semua prestasi dan pencapaian Chanyeol, semakin besar jarak yang ia rasakan dengan keluarganya. Ayahnya semakin berhati-hati dan menjaga jarak aman dengannya. Kris yang semakin menunjukkan kebenciannya. Ibunya yang submissive, tidak berdaya melakukan apapun selain tunduk dibawah kaki ayahnya dan menuruti semua keinginan ayahnya. Hanya Sehun yang masih memandang Chanyeol dengan netral. Segala persaingan untuk tampuk kepemimpinan itu tidak menarik bagi Sehun. Ia sebenarnya lebih senang bila mereka semua bisa akur tanpa ada ketegangan satu sama lainnya.

Diantara ketegangan dalam keluarganya, Chanyeol masih bersukur bahwa ia memiliki anak buah yang dapat ia percaya dan siap mati untuknya. Suho, Xiumin, Kai serta Lay adalah anak buah yang Chanyeol pilih sendiri. Mereka adalah kepercayaan Chanyeol. Kai dan Lay adalah petarung handal, sementara Suho lebih banyak berperan sebagai penasihat dan asisten Chanyeol. Sementara Xiumin memiliki peran sebagai asisten urusan domestik bagi Chanyeol. Selain anak buah setianya, jangan lupakan Baekhyun. Si mungil yang selalu mampu membuat Chanyeol tersenyum dan merasa nyaman saat di dekatnya. Setidaknya Chanyeol tidak menyesali keputusannya untuk membawa pulang 'souvenir' dari Blue Snow itu dan 'memelihara' nya selama 6 bulan ini, karena Baekhyun terbukti mampu mendatangkan kenyamanan bagi Chanyeol. Kenyamanan yang tidak mampu diberikan oleh siapapun sebelumnya pada Chanyeol. Selama 6 bulan ini Baekhyun juga memiliki progres yang sangat baik. Dia tidak lagi takut dan lebih terbuka pada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tentunya Chanyeol sangat selektif memilih siapa saja yang bisa berinteraksi dengan Baekhyunnya. Keamanan dan kenyamanan Baekhyun menjadi prioritas utama bagi Chanyeol dalam memilih orang-orang yang berinteraksi dengannya.

Baekhyun sendiri merasa sangat nyaman tinggal berama Chanyeol. Ia bahagia karena ia diperlakukan dengan sangat baik. Tidak ada lagi orang-orang yang akan menyakitinya, atau memperlakukannya dengan buruk. Semua bersikap sangat baik padanya. Hal yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan apa yang Baekhyun alami selama di Blue snow. Ia mendapat kamar yang bagus dan mewah, makanan yang berlimpah, baju yang bagus, dan pendidikan yang baik. Ia tidak mendapat tugas untuk bekerja, tugasnya hanyalah belajar selama ia di Red Dragon. Ia bahkan memiliki pelayan yang siap melayani kebutuhannya. Ia bahkan dipanggil dengan sebutan tuan muda di Red Dragon. Semua itu jauh dari apa yang dibayangkan Baekhyun ketika menerima tawaran Chanyeol untuk tinggal bersamanya 6 bulan yang lalu. Untuk itu semua, Baekhyun teramat sangat berterima kasih pada Chanyeol yang sudah sangat berbaik hati padanya. Chanyeol sendiri selalu menyempatkan diri menemani Baekhyun di sela-sela kesibukannya. Waktu bersama Chanyeol adalah hal yang paling dinantikan oleh Baekhyun. Ia sangat menyukai Chanyeol nya.

Selama 6 bulan ini Chanyeol banyak mempelajari segala sesuatu tentang latar belakang Baekhyun, walaupun belum sepenuhnya. Thanks to Suho yang berhasil mengorek banyak informasi dari Blue Snow yang sayangnya sekarang sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Dia tak sanggup menahan siksaan kejam saat interogasi. Kalau saja Suho tidak melibatkan Kai dalam interogasinya, mungkin Blue Snow itu masih akan hidup sekarang. Sayangnya tanpa melibatkan Kai, Suho tidak yakin Blue Snow itu akan mau bicara. Sementara Lay yang tingkat kesadisannya masih satu level dibawah Kai, sedang sibuk menjadi guru bela diri pribadi bagi Baekhyun. Sehingga beginilah kejadiannya sekarang.

Chanyeol mengetahui bahwa keberadaan Baekhyun memang tidak diketahui oleh banyak orang di Blue Snow. Baekhyun tidak diijinkan keluar dari rumah walau untuk sekedar bermain di halaman rumah markas besar Blue Snow. Dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di lantai atas rumah. Ia bertugas seperti pelayan rendahan di markas besar Blue Snow. Di usia sekecil itu ia sudah dipaksa bekerja. Apabila ia melakukan kesalahan atau membantah, maka ia akan dikurung di kamar menara tertinggi markas Blue Snow. Selama beberapa hari di menara Baekhyun akan dipukuli, dicambuk, dan juga diperkosa oleh pekerja yang bertugas mengurusinya selama ia dikurung di menara. Mereka memperlakukan Baekhyun lebih buruk dan lebih rendah dari pada anjing liar. Tidak ada yang tau dimana dan siapa orang tua Baekhyun. Apakah mereka Blue Snow ataukah The Commoners?... Siapakah Baekhyun bagi Blue Snow, apabila ia bukan siapa-siapa, mengapa Blue Snow tetap menjaganya di dalam markas besar mereka, kenapa tidak dibunuh saja bila mereka tidak menginginkan Baekhyun disana?

Masih banyak pertanyaan yang tidak terjawab mengenai latar belakang Baekhyun, tapi sepertinya hal tersebut tidak mengurungkan niat Chanyeol untuk tetap 'memelihara' Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana perkembangan Baekhyun?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Lay.

"Actually... He is great. Di awal memang dia sangat payah. Tapi dia belajar dengan cepat dan sekarang progresnya sangat baik. Satu hal yang menjadi perhatianku Tuan muda Chanyeol, menurut pengamatanku, Tuan muda Baekhyun, dia memiliki insting alami dalam menghancurkan lawannya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak memiliki kata-kata manis untuk menjelaskannya."

"Hahahahahaha... langsung saja Lay, apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Aku rasa Baekhyun memiliki insting alami untuk membunuh. Aku melihat itu selama latihan bela diri kami. Apa ini sesuatu yang perlu kita kuatirkan Tuan muda?"

"Hmmmmm... tidak perlu kuatir soal itu, tetaplah latih dia seperti biasa. Mengenai insting membunuh itu, sebenarnya aku tidak terkejut mendengarnya Lay."

"Kenapa Tuan Muda?" Penasaran, Lay bertanya.

"Aku belum pernah bilang padamu ya, pertama kali aku menemukannya, dia memang sudah membunuh seseorang. Pria dewasa, dengan badan yang lebih besar darinya. Baekhyun menggorok lehernya dengan pecahan kaca."

"Oh, Wow! Cukup luar biasa untuk bocah berumur 5 tahun! Apakah orang yang dibunuh Baekhyun ini adalah mayat yang kami temukan di menara Blue Snow setelah tuah muda turun membawa Baekhyun?" Lay mencoba mengingat-ingat mayat yang ia temukan di menara setelah Chanyeol turun dari sana membawa Baekhyun.

"Ya. Mayat itu lah yang dibunuh oleh Baekhyun."

"Tapi kami tidak menemukan pecahan kaca dimanapun Tuan muda. Apakah kau membawanya?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak membawanya. Sungguh aneh. Seharusnya pecahan kaca itu ada di lantai menara itu." Chanyeol tampak heran.

"Secara fisik, bela diri, berarti Baekhyun tidak mengalami hambatan kan?"

"Tidak Tuan Muda. Sekarang ini badan Tuan muda Baekhyun juga semakin bertambah besar. Sepertinya dulu ia tidak diberi makan yang cukup, sehingga pertumbuhan badannya terhambat."

"Good! Sekarang panggil guru pelajaran Baekhyun. Aku ingin tau perkembangannya."

"Baik Tuan muda." Lay undur diri dan memanggil Amber, guru pelajaran Baekhyun.

...

"Tuan Muda Baekhyun sangat cepat menangkap semua materi pelajaran. Ia juga patuh terhadap semua aturan dan selalu mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik. Hanya saja ia tidak menyukai bila saya memberi nya tugas tambahan di luar jam belajarnya."

"Kenapa? Apa dia tidak bisa mengerjakannya tanpa bantuanmu?"

"Bukan begitu Tuan Muda Chanyeol. Dia tidak menyukainya karena dia tidak ingin waktunya terganggu dengan tugas-tugas itu."

"Waktu apa yang terganggu?"

"Ehm... waktunya bersamamu Tuan Muda Chanyeol…." Amber berkata sambil menahan senyumnya.

Baekhyun akan belajar dari pagi sampai menjelang sore. Sore menjelang malam adalah waktu yang paling dinantikannya, karena itu adalah waktuya bersama Chanyeol. Terkadang Chanyeol baru kembali pada malam hari, dan Baekhyun selalu setia menanti Chanyeol sekalipun ia sampai tertidur saat menunggu apabila Chanyeol pulang terlalu larut malam.

"Hmmmm..." Chanyeol mengeluarkan smirk nya yang mampu menggoda iman semua wanita (dan juga pria) yang melihatnya.

"I see… terima kasih untuk laporanmu Amber. Kau boleh pergi."

Chanyeol tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum bangganya. Baekhyun memang memiliki kedekatan yang tak biasa dengannya. Selama 6 bulan ini ikatan itu semakin kuat. Tidur, mandi, makan, main, ngobrol dan jalan bersama adalah kegiatan yang sering dilakukan Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun. Banyak gosip yang beredar di markas besar Red Dragon, mulai dari pembicaraan mengenai betapa manisnya paras Baekhyun, sampai pada teori bahwa Baekhyun mungkin sebenarnya adalah anak haram Tuan Muda Chanyeol, atau malah Baekhyun sebenarnya adalah budak seks bagi Chanyeol, yang mungkin saja adalah pedofilia. Melihat kedekatan yang amat sangat itu, orang-orang tidak sanggup untuk tidak bergosip dengan berbagai macam teroi-teori yang absurd. Chanyeol sendiri mendengar gosip-gosip yang beredar, namun ia memilih untuk tidak memperdulikannya. Chanyeol The Chosen One of Red Dragon and his Baekhyun, the souvenir from Blue Snow, adalah trending topic di markas besar Red Dragon.

….…...

"Dimana Chanyeol?"

Nyonya besar Seohyun bertanya. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya dalam beberapa bulan terakhir Chanyeol absen di makan malam keluarga mereka.

"Hyung sepertinya tidak akan ikut makan malam dengan kita ibu." Sehun menjawab sambil mengambil sepotong besar daging panggang kesukaannya.

"Dia sibuk dengan peliharaannya bu. Tentu dia tidak akan ikut makan malam dengan kita." Kris menjawab tak acuh sambil menuang red wine kedalam gelasnya.

"Maksudmu bocah bermata biru itu? Sebenarnya kenapa Chanyeol memeliharanya? Dan apa bocah itu Blue Snow atau Commoner?" Nyonya besar Seohyun bertanya panjang lebar

"Entahlah. Aku bahkan belum pernah bicara dengannya." Kris mejawab.

"Sudah cukup. Tidak perlu membicarakan orang yang tidak hadir disini. Mari lanjutkan makan malam kita." Tuan besar Kangin angkat bicara, dengan otoritasnya. Nyonya besar pun hanya terdiam tidak berani melanjutkan bicaranya. Seohyun terlalu takut dan taat pada suaminya, sehingga ia tidak jarang mengorbankan kepentingan anak-anaknya demi memenuhi kepentingan suaminya.

"Ayah, bolehkah aku permisi sekarang. Aku sudah selesai makan dan ada tugas yang harus aku selesaikan malam ini." Sehun berkata.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh pergi Sehun."

Sebenarnya tidak ada tugas, Sehun hanya malas berada disana, apabila suasananya sudah tidak nyaman seperti tadi. Makanya ia lebih memilih melipir pergi. Sehun berencana kembali ke kamarnya, ketika ia melihat bocah bermata biru, dengan sweater merah dan celana panjang hitam serta sepatu hitam, sedang duduk sendirian di taman belakang rumah. Taman belakang yang berada di sisi barat rumah memang adalah wilayah Chanyeol. Penghuni rumah lain jarang ada yang kesana, selain orang-orangnya Chanyeol. Sehun penasaran. Ia pun mendekati bocah tersebut.

"Hai... kau pasti Baekhyun. Kenalkan aku Sehun." Sehun berkata sambil mengulurkan tangan pada Baekhyun."

"Hai Tuan Muda Sehun." Baekhyun menyambut uluran tangan Sehun dengan senyum manisnya.

"Kau tau siapa aku?"

"Tentu. Aku baru saja mempelajari tentangmu minggu lalu."

"Mempelajari?"

"Iya, aku kan sekarang bersekolah." Baekhyun menjawab dengan bangga.

"Aku belajar banyak hal, termasuk silsilah The Red Dragon. Dan aku tau, kau adalah Tuan Muda Sehun, maknae dari 3 bersaudara, anak dari leader Red Dragon."

"Daebak!" Sehun menjawab sambil mengancungkan jempolnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sendirian disini Baekhyun?"

"Aku sedang menunggu Chanyeol. Dia akan mengajakku bermain ke kota, tapi sekarang dia sedang ada tamu. Jadi aku menunggunya disini. Ini tempat kesukaanku, bunga-bunga di taman belakang ini sangat indah. Apa kau menyukai bunga tuan muda Sehun?"

"Tentu. Ehhhmmmm... kau memanggil hyungku dengan namanya saja?"

"Iya. Kenapa memangnya?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Luar biasa pikir Sehun. Aku saja bakalan diberi tatapan membunuhnya Chanyeol, bila memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel hyung. Tapi bocah ini bahkan diijinkan memanggil Chanyeol hanya dengan namanya saja.

"Tidak apa-apa Baekhyun. Oh ya, kau jangan memanggilku dengan tuan muda. Kau bisa panggil aku dengan Sehun hyung."

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan heran.

"Tentu. Aku tidak punya adik, jadi akan menyenangkan bagiku kalau kau memanggilku dengan hyung, akan terasa seperti aku punya adik. Dan kita bisa menjadi teman baik Baekhyun."

"Baiklah Sehun hyung. Aku akan menjadi teman baik dan seperti adik bagimu" Baekhyun menjawab dengan senyum manis.

Damn! Gosip itu tidak berlebihan! Bocah ini memang sangatlah manis. Senyumnya, wajahnya, semua tentangnya tidak ada yang tidak menyenangkan untuk dilihat. Mata biru itu sangat kontras dengan sweater merah yang ia kenakan. Dia sangat menggemaskan! Pantas saja Chanyeol Hyung sangat betah dengannya. Dalam hati Sehun berbicara sendiri.

...

Sementara itu, di ruang kerja Chanyeol tampak Kai yang terlihat sangat senang dan Lay yang sedang memegang pedang panjang terlihat memamerkan senyum mautnya.

"Any last words?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil duduk tenang di kursi merah kesayangannya.

"Ampuni aku tuan muda! Aku tidak pernah bermaksud menipumu dalam kerja sama dagang kita. Aku hanya terpaksa melakukannya, aku sangat membutuhkan uang. Ampuni aku tuan muda!" Pria dengan tangan terikat itu tampak menangis memohon ampun pada Chanyeol.

"Hmmmm... aku tentu bisa mengampunimu, menyelamatkan nyawamu. But, why would i wanna do that?!... kalau hari ini aku mengampunimu yang menipuku, berarti apa selanjutnya?... besok aku juga akan mengampuni orang lain yang berani menipuku?! Hah?!... Nobody fuck with Chanyeol!... remember that!"

Chanyeol mendekat pada pria malang tersebut, memegang bahu kanannya, dan berbisik padanya... "enjoy your punishment motherfucker!"

Sedetik kemudian bahu itu tampak seperti terbakar yang membuat kain baju di bagian bahunya terkelupas dan mengekspos daging yang terbakar bagaikan daging panggang.

"Aaaaahhhh! Fuck you Chanyeol! Akkhhhh..." Pria malang berteriak menahan sakit. Lalu Chanyeol mencengkram bahu itu dan menarik daging bahu yang sudah gosong itu... Tampak putihnya tulang bahu terpampang... Chanyeol melempar onggokan daging gosong itu kelantai.

"Fuuuuuuucckkkkkk! That hurts!" Pria malang itu kembali menjerit dan gemetaran melihat potongan daging bahunya yang gosong tergeletak di lantai.

Chanyeol tersenyum puas, lalu meletakkan satu jarinya pada mata pria tersebut. Hal yang sama terjadi, mata itu gosong, tak dapat lagi terbuka. Pria malang hanya mampu menjerit tanpa suara. Chanyeol tersenyum puas.

"Kau beruntung, aku tidak bisa lama-lama malam ini. Aku ada acara lain yang lebih penting malam ini." Ucap Chanyeol.

"He is all yours Kai and Lay... Have fun!" Chanyeol berkata sambil berdiri menuju keluar ruangan.

"Kemana tuan muda pergi? Tidak biasanya dia melewatkan punishment." Kai bertanya pada Lay.

"Dugaanku, dia ada acara dengan Baekhyun." Tenang Lay menjawab sambil mengayunkan pedangnya melepas tali yang mengikat tangan pria malang tersebut. Pria malang terkejut, lalu merasa lega... apakah ia akan dibebaskan?... Ternyata sama sekali tidak. Dua detik setelahnya, Lay mengayunkan pedangnya lagi untuk memutus tangan kanan pria tersebut. Darah segar memuncrat mengotori ruangan tersebut.

"Sepertinya tuan muda Chanyeol dan tuan muda Baekhyun akan pergi ke kota malam ini."

"Aaakkkkhhhhhh! Kalian monster!" Pria malang berteriak sebelum tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai.

"Ooohhhhh... pantas saja Tuan muda Chanyeol rela melewatkan acara punishment kita. Ternyata acaranya bersama dengan Tuan muda Baekhyun. Ngomong-ngomong Lay, aku sudah lapar. Bau daging terbakar ini membuat nafsu makanku memuncak, mari segera selesaikan ini dan kita bisa makan daging panggang."

"Kau memang punya selera makan yang dipicu oleh hal yang tidak biasa Kai, hahahahahaha... Arasso, finish him and we can have our dinner after."

Kai langsung menarik kepala pria malang dari lantai, lalu ia memegang leher dan dagunya. Dengan satu tarikan, Kai melepas kepala itu dari leher. *Crakkkkk! Bunyi yang terdengar saat kepala itu terlepas dari lehernya. Dengan cuek Kai melempar kepala itu ke lantai. Darah segar semakin banyak mengotori lantai dan dinding ruangan itu. Tubuh Kai dan Lay juga tampak ternoda oleh merahnya darah yang muncrat dan berceceran.

"Shall we?" Kai berkata pada Lay.

"Wait! Masih ada satu masalah lagi..."

Belum sempat Lay menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tampak Xiumin masuk ke ruang kerja tersebut sambil mengomel.

"Kalian ini! Aku kan sudah bilang, kalau mau punishment di ruang bawah tanah saja! Kalau begini kan aku yang repot membereskannya!"

"Ada apa?" Suho tampak menyusul masuk di belakang Xiumin.

"Look at that!" Xiumin menjawab sambil menunjuk ke arah potongan mayat tanpa kepala yang tergeletak di lantai ruang kerja Chanyeol.

"Oh my! Where is the head?" Tanya suho

"Disana!" Tunjuk Kai dengan senyum tengilnya.

Suho dan Lay tertawa melihat respon Kai.

"Guys! Come on! This is not funny! Kalian semua harus membantuku membersihkannya dengan para pelayan lainnya. Chanyeol akan murka kalau dia melihat ruang kerjanya seperti ini."

"Why me? Aku kan tidak ikutan" Suho berusaha mengelak.

"Ayolah... bantulah kami Suho..." Lay berkata sambil melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Suho. Lay memasang senyum mautnya pada Suho, ia tau kalau Suho tidak akan bisa menolak senyum mautnya itu.

"Arghhhh... baiklah! Aku bantu." Ucap Suho.

"Bitch please! Get a room!... bromance kalian ini membuatku semakin lapar." Ucap Kai.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA..." Xiumin, Lay dan Suho tertawa mendengar perkataan Kai.

"Let's clean this mess dan setelahnya kita bisa makan bersama." Xiumin berkata sambil memulai acara bersih-bersih mereka.

...

"Baekhyun... apa kau sudah siap untuk pergi sekarang?"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba muncul saat Sehun masih asik ngobrol dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol terlihat sempurna dengan coat panjang berwarna hitam, celana panjang hitam dan sepatu kulit berwarna senada. Dia terlihat seperti malaikat kematian. Malaikat kematian yang sangat tampan dan sexy tentunya. Chanyeol juga menyebarkan aroma wangi yang sangat sexy.

"Hyung, kau akan pergi dengan Baekhyun?"

Sehun bertanya pada Chanyeol.

"Iya. Apa yang kau lakukan disini dengan Baekhyun?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan tatapan tajam. Chanyeol cukup kaget melihat Baekhyun berbincang santai dengan Sehun, ini berarti Baekhyun merasa cukup nyaman dengan Sehun.

"Sehun hyung memintaku jadi teman baik dan seperti adiknya." Baekhyun menjawab sambil berjalan kearah Chanyeol dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Seperti adik?" Chanyeol menoleh ke arah sehun.

"You know what i mean hyung. Seperti teman lah maksudku. Kau tidak keberatan kan hyung?"

"Selama kau memastikan dia baik-baik saja, dan tidak ada yang menyentuhnya, kau boleh menjadi temannya." Chanyeol menjawab.

"Terima kasih Hyung. Aku janji akan ikut menjaga Baekhyun dengan baik." Sehun mejawab sambil melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang bergandengan tangan. Terlihat sangat kontras pikir Sehun. Baekhyun yang hanya setinggi lutut Chanyeol terlihat seperti malaikat kecil yang lucu, sementara Chanyeol terlihat... you know... seperti... malaikat kematian tadi.

Lalu Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengangkat Baekhyun dalam gendongannya.

"baeiklah Sehun. Kami akan pergi sekarang."

"Chanyeol... bagaimana kalo Sehun hyung ikut dengan kita. Sepertinya dia kesepian sendirian." Baekhyun bertanya pada Chanyeol.

"Hei! Aku tidak kesepian!" Protes Sehun.

"Jadi kau tidak mau ikut?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Sehun.

"Aku mau!" Sehun menjawab malu-malu.

"Hahahahahaha..." Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tertawa bersama.

"Let's go!" Chanyeol berkata, disambut dengan gerakan cepat Sehun berdiri dari kursinya.

Chanyeol memasang topi dari sweater Baekhyun kekepalanya. Gesture manis yang dibalas dengan ciuman di pipi Chanyeol oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum dan balas mencium dahi Baekhyun.

" _Ommona_!" pikir Sehun dalam hatinya. " _They are so damn sweet! Aku jadi ingin punya peliharaan juga...ehhh, maksudnya anak mungkin... eh, adik mungkin lebih tepat, atau malah ponakan?... yeah whatever..."_

"Sehun hyung! Ayo cepat! Nanti kau tertinggal..." Teriakan Baekhun membuyarkan lamunan Sehun.

"I am coming!" Sahut Sehun.

...

"Tuan muda Chanyeol, ada yang harus aku laporkan." Esok paginya Suho menghadap Chanyeol di ruang kerjanya yang sudah bersih dari sisa punishment tadi malam tentunya.

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol menjawab sambil memegang sebungkus manisan gula-gula berwarna-warni. Sebelum Suho mengalami gagal fokus, Chanyeol segera menjelaskan.

"Baekhyun dan sehun sangat menyukainya, mereka membeli banyak sekali manisan warna-warni ini dari pasar malam di kota tadi malam." Chanyeol menjelaskan sambil tersenyum geli.

Meletakkan bungkusan tersebut diatas meja, Chanyeol berkata "Apa yang ingin kau laporkan?"

Berusaha tetap kembali pada fokusnya dan mengabaikan sebungkus warna-warni manisan gula itu, Suho menjawab dengan serius.

"Aku mendapat laporan, kalau Tuan Besar menginginkan suatu benda dari Blue Snow, makanya beliau menjalin kerjasama dengan Blue snow."

"Aku sudah menduganya."

"Masalahnya Tuan Muda, barang atau benda tersebut adalah yang diramalkan sebagai kelemahan The Chosen One."

"Apa!?... aku tidak pernah mendengar kalau ada benda seperti itu bagi The Chosen One. Omong kosong apa itu!?"

"Tuan besar sepertinya sangat memepercayainya, ia mendengar tentang benda itu dari peramal Song Qian. Dan ia berambisi untuk memilikinya agar ia dapat megalahkanmu dan mengamankan posisinya sebagai leader."

"I see... kalau begitu, apapun benda itu, kita harus memilikinya sebelum ayahku memilikinya. Aku penasaran benda apa yang diramalkan oleh peramal bodoh itu sebagai kelemahanku. Huh!" Chanyeol berkata dengan sinis.

"Baik Tuan muda Chanyeol, segera akan saya cari tahu lebih lanjut."

" _Ayahku tidak pernah berubah. Sejak kecil kami anak-anaknya tidak pernah menjadi prioritasnya. Yang penting bagi ayah hanyalah kedudukan dan kekuasannya sebagai leader Red Dragon. Sejauh Chanyeol bisa mengingat, sejak kecil ia adalah musuh utama ayahnya yang harus diwaspadai. Tidak pernah ada kasih sayang baginya. Ibunya yang lemah terlalu takut untuk menentang ayahnya, sehingga ia juga tidak melakukan apapun terhadap situasi itu. Kris dan Sehun mungkin tidak dianggap ancaman bagi ayahnya, namun mereka juga jauh dari kasih sayang ayah dan ibuya sebagai orang tua. Mereka sama sekali tidak memiliki kebanggan sebagai orang tua dari The Chosen One, mereka justru melihat itu sebagai ancaman bagi kedudukan mereka. What a bad parents!"_ Chanyeol berkata didalam hatinya.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Note:**

 **Terima kasih ya buat yang review:**

 **mawar biru** **: Thank you ya buat tetap ngikutin fanfic ini, semoga kamu suka ceritanya.**

 **Qwerty : Thank you dear. xoxo**

 **chalienBee04 : Thank you, kamu bikin aku tambah semangat buat ngelanjutin fanfic ini.**

 **Presiousca : Thank you buat tetap ngikutin fanfic ini. And you guess right, I am a big fan of GOT! Kalo kamu juga suka genre cerita kyak GOT aku harap kamu bisa enjoy this fanfic. Maybe sometime we should have a chat about GOT. Hihihihihi….**

 **Terima kasih buat yang sudah follow dan favorite di chapter 2 ini, you made my day** **, love you guys** **:** **babyyh, Mptt26, chalienBee04, bynchou, qyynn.**

 **Terima kasih buat yang tetap setia dengan Fanfic ini, i try my best not to let you down. xoxo**

 **Terima kasih juga untuk semua silent reader yang jumlahnya melebihi ekspektasi saya. Hihihihihi...**

 **I hope you all can enjoy this fanfic, if u don't.. then don't read it. Hihihihihii...**

 **XOXO,**

 **Author Park Nadia**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Red Dragon and The Blue Snow**

 _ **Genre:**_ _Fantasy, Mystery, Psychology, Yaoi, Romance_

 _ **Main Cast:**_ _Chanyeol, Baekhyun_

 _ **Additional Cast:**_ _EXO, SUJU, F(X), SNSD, Big Bang, dll_

 _ **Rating:**_ _M_

 _ **Length:**_ _Chaptered_

 _ **Warning:**_

 _Violence, Abuse, Sexual, Hardcore, Adult Content._

 _Restricted. Not recomended for underage! NC-17_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _The story is belong to author._

 _The cast belong to themselves_ _Nama-nama cast/karakter dalam cerita hanya pinjaman, pengembangan sifat karakter berdasar keinginan author._

 _No plagiarism please!_

 **Chapter 4: The Ice Power**

 **2 tahun kemudian...**

Jika sebelumnya Chanyeol masih mempertanyakan di dalam hatinya, apa arti Baekhyun baginya, sekarang ia tidak lagi mempertanyakan hal tersebut. 2 tahun sudah berlalu sejak kedatangan Baekhyun di Red Dragon. Saat ini bocah lucu itu sudah berusia 7 tahun dan Chanyeol 20 tahun. Persetan dengan label apapun! Yang Chanyeol tau adalah Baekhyun penting baginya dan ia ingin mempertahankannya di dekatnya. Apakah Baekhyun sebagai anak, keponakan, adik, peliharaan atau apapun itu, Chanyeol sudah tidak lagi perduli. Baekhyun adalah miliknya, Baekhyunnya Chanyeol... itu sudah cukup bagi Chanyeol.

Keyakinan Chanyeol terkukuhkan ketika ia sempat kehilangan Baekhyun. Hanya sehari semalam sebetulnya, namun peristiwa itu membuatnya seperti kehilangan separuh nyawanya. Chanyeol masih mengingat jelas betapa kuatir dan cemasnya dia saat Baekhyun tidak berada di dalam jangkauannya. Chanyeol bersumpah sejak saat itu bahwa tidaklah penting sebagai apa Baekhyun baginya, yang penting adalah Baekhyun bersamanya.

Peristiwa sekitar setahun yang lalu itu terjadi pada saat usia Baekhyun menginjak 6 tahun. Saat itu Baekhyun baru saja berlatih naik kuda dengan Lay. Ia sangat bangga dengan keberhasilannya memacu kuda. Lay memilihkan anak kuda yang masih kecil untuk Baekhyun, karna Baekhyun sendiri masih berusia 6 tahun dan belumlah memiliki tinggi badan yang cukup untuk menaiki kuda besar. Well, apapun itu yang jelas sudah cukup membuat Baekhyun sangat senang dan bangga. Ia berniat memamerkan kemampuannya itu pada Chanyeol nya. Pada hari yang dijanjikan, ternyata Chanyeol harus membatalkannya karena ia ada urusan mendadak. Baekhyun yang kecewa dan sedih melampiaskan kemarahannya pada Chanyeol.

 **Flashback...**

"Chanyeol jahat! Kau sudah berjanji akan melihatku berkuda tadi pagi." Baekhyun berteriak sambil menangis.

"Jangan berteriak padaku Baek! Aku sudah memberikan kabar lewat Xiumin bahwa aku tidak dapat datang tadi pagi. Aku ada urusan yang penting yang tidak dapat kutinggalkan. Kau harus mengerti itu. Aku tidak hanya mengurusimu disini."

"Andwe! Aku tidak mau mengerti! Chanyeol jahat!" Baekhyun masih menangis.

Chanyeol sangat lelah hari ini, urusan mendadak yang diluar jadwal menguras energinya. Memang sih dia adalah The Chosen one, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak butuh istirahat kan...

"Shut up! Aku lelah dan besok aku akan pergi ke luar kota. Jangan membuatku marah Baek." Chanyeol berkata dengan dingin.

"Tapi..."

"I said shut the hell up Baekhyun! Apa kau akan membantahku?"

Menciut Baek terdiam dan hanya mampu menggelengkan kepala.

"Do as i say! Atau kau boleh memilih pergi dari sini! Aku tidak suka dibantah, kau ingat kan apa yang terjadi kalau kau membantahku?"

Baekhyun teringat pembicaraan pertamanya dengan Chanyeol di Red Dragon. Chanyeol akan membunuhnya kalau ia membantah. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa sangat cemas dan ketakutan. Chanyeol sudah tidak menginginkannya, Chanyeol akan membunuhnya. Dengan menahan tangis Baekhyun berlari menuju kamarnya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang sambil memegang kepalanya. Kalau ada sisi negatif dari memelihara bocah kecil di usia muda, adalah ini pikir Chanyeol. Dia tidak selalu dapat membagi waktunya dengan sempurna antar Baekhyun dan Tugas-tugasnya. Apalagi saat ini Chhanyeol memang sedang gencar memperkuat jaringan miliknya sendiri di banyak aspek. Ia ingin melepaskan diri dari ayahnya, ia harus bisa membangun bisnis perdangan dan kekuatannya sendiri tanpa campur tangan ayahnya. Chanyeol tidak bisa mempercayai ayahnya.

"sepertinya kau terlalu sadis hyung..." Sehun yang kebetulan ada di ruang kerja Chanyeol berkata.

"Jangan ikut campur Sehun."

"I am just saying, he is just a kid... bersabarlah dengannya."

*Brrraaakkkk!

Chanyeol memukul meja dengan keras.

Kai yang tanggap dengan situasi itu langsung menyeret Sehun keluar dari ruangan.

"Berhentilah bicara bila hyung mu sedang seperti itu, kecuali tentunya kau memang ada niat untuk mati muda." Kai berkata pada Sehun.

"Baiklah..." Sehun menjawab dengan patuh. Secara ia juga tentunya belum mau mati muda dengan sia-sia.

Keesokan harinya Chanyeol berangkat pagi-pagi sekali.

"Xiumin sampaikan pada Baekhyun aku akan kembali besok siang. Aku tidak sempat menemuinya pagi ini."

"Baik Tuan muda. Selamat jalan."

Seiring dengan kereta kuda Chanyeol yang bergerak menjauh, Xiumin kembali kedalam rumah untuk mengecek keadaan Baekhyun.

"Selamat pagi Tuan muda Baekhyun. Kau mau sarapan apa pagi ini?"

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban. Xiumin menyibakkan selimut diatas tempat tidur. Kosong. Kemana Baekhyun pikir Xiumin heran.

Panik mulai melanda Xiumin, saat ia sudah mencari ke semua sudut rumah namun tetap tidak menemukan Baekhyun. Ia kebingungan harus bercerita pada siapa, semua pelayan sudah ikutan panik dan ketakutan. Apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka kalau sampai Baekhyun kenapa-kenapa? Chanyeol akan membakar mereka hidup-hidup.

"Xiumin hyung, bagaimana ini? Kita harus bagaimana?" Seluruh pelayan dan penjaga Chanyeol tampak panik ketakutan.

"Diamlah! Kalian jangan panik di depanku seperti itu. Tidak membantu sama sekali!. Sekarang pergi dan tetap cari Baekhyun di seluruh rumah sekali lagi. Biarkan aku berpikir degan tenang!"

Ini tidak main-main pikir Xiumin, Chanyeol bisa dipastikan akan murka bila Baekhyun kesayangannya kenapa-kenapa. Tuhan... Deity ku... inikah akhir hidup hambamu yang tampan ini pikir Xiumin cemas.

Setelah melakukan pencarian sekali lagi dibantu oleh Sehun dan semua pelayannya, tetap tidak membuahkan hasil, dengan berat hati Xiumin mempersiapkan diri untuk mengirim berita pada Chanyeol . Sebelum mengirim utusan untuk penyampai berita, Xiumin berkomat kamit berdoa. Lay sebagai utusan juga tidak kalah berkomat kamit berdoa sepanjang jalannya. Tuhan... semoga Baekhyun baik-baik saja dan kami juga akan baik-baik saja. Suho dan Kai ikut pergi bersama Chanyeol, sehingga tidak ada orang lain selain Xiumin dan Lay yang bertanggung jawab di rumah. Jadilah masalah ini menjadi beban mereka berdua.

Chanyeol tidak menyelesaikan urusannya bisnisnya, dia langsung menyerahkan hal itu pada Suho. Saat diberi tau kalau Baekhyun menghilang, Chanyeol langsung memacu kudanya kembali ke markas besar Red Dragon ditemani Kai dan Lay.

"Kalian yakin tidak ada orang lain yang terlibat?"

"Hyung, aku sudah membantu mengecek, sepertinya ayah dan Kris hyung tidak terlibat dan tidak tau apa-apa soal menghilangnya Baekhyun. Sepertinya memang Baekhyun sendiri yang memilih untuk pergi diam-diam." Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa kehilangan seorang anak kecil?! Apa saja kerja pelayan dan penjaga di rumah ini sampai tidak menyadari Baekhyun menghilang?!" Chanyeol murka! Suhu di ruangan terasa meninggi, Sehun melihat kearah tirai, sudah mengeluarkan asap!... Chanyeol yang sedang murka bisa saja membakar habis seluruh rumah beserta isinya dengan satu kedipan mata.

"Hyung... aku mohon tenanglah. Kau jangan mengamuk dulu, tidak akan ada gunanya kalau kami semua mati terbakar kan... lebih baik berpikir kemana kira-kira Baekhyun akan pergi." Sehun berusaha menenangkan Chanyeol.

Menarik nafas panjang, Chanyeol mulai tenang dan berpikir. Selain Red Dragon, hanya ada dua tempat lain yang Baekhyun tau. Bekas markas Blue Snow dan taman kota tempatnya sering bermain, tempat pasar malam berada pada waktu itu. Insting Chanyeol mengarah pada taman kota. Chanyeol berdiri dan segera pergi.

"Sehun, kau cek lah di bekas markas Blue Snow bersama Kai dan Lay. Bila tidak menemukan Baekhyun, segeralah kembali. Aku akan ke taman kota, dan Xiumin, kau bersama para pelayan dan penjaga bisa tunggu di sini sambil berdoa untuk nyawa kalian." Perintah Chanyeol dingin sambil menunjuk ke arah muka Xiumin. Mati aku! pikir Xiumin.

Baekhyun duduk termenung di taman kota. Malam akan segera datang lagi. Matanya bengkak karena menangis terus kemarin malam. Badannya terasa sakit karena tadi malam ia tidur di kursi keras taman kota. Baekhyun meratapi roti bekalnya yang tinggal sepotong. Untung sebelum kabur ia masih sempat membawa beberapa potong roti untuk bekalnya. Tapi apa selanjutnya? Dia tidak tau mau kemana, tidak punya siapa-siapa... Baekhyun kecil mulai berpikir mungkin mati di tangan Chanyeol adalah piihan yang lebih baik dari pada luntang-lantung tidak jelas seperti ini. Baekhyun mulai menangis lagi. Ia merindukan Chanyeol, ia takut, badannya sakit, ia merasa tersesat, tidak tau harus kemana dan bagaimana.

"BAEKHYUN!" suara Chanyeol tiba-tiba menggelegar. Chanyeol dengan mudah menemukan Baekhyun yang ternyata memang berada di taman kota. Insting yang bagus dari seorang Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menoleh dan seketika ia merasa takut. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk lari, namun kaki pendeknya jelas bukanlah tandingan bagi Chanyeol. Dengan mudah Baekhyun segera tertangkap. Chanyeol menarik lengannya...

"What the fuck are you thingking?!... kenapa kau pergi diam-diam dari rumah?! Apa kau tau betapa cemasnya aku?!"

Baekhyun tampak belum bisa mencerna sepenuhnya perkataan Chanyeol. Ia tampak pucat dan ketakutan, di dalam pikirannya Chanyeol datang untuk membunuhnya. Ia lari dari rumah dan membangkang pada Chanyeol, berarti ia akan mati dibunuh oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya mampu menangis sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Lihat aku Bakhyun!"

Perlahan Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya menatap wajah Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol... please make it fast and not hurt."

Chanyeol bingung dengan perkataan Baekhyun.

"Apa yang cepat dan tidak menyakitkan?"

"Ehhhh... itu... kau akan membunuhku kan... aku membantahmu, membangkang... kau akan membunuhku seperti kau membunuh semua orang di tempat tinggal lamaku dulu. Kau membunuh mereka sepertinya dengan cara yang menyakitkan, jadi aku takut... bolehkah aku tidak seperti itu? Aku tidak mau dengan cara yang menyakitkan..."

Terdiam. Dua detik kemudian Chanyeol baru mencerna maksud Baekhyun.

"Astaga Baekhyun! Kau memang berbuat salah dengan lari dari rumah, tapi aku tidak akan membunuhmu. Tenanglah Baekhyun..."

Chanyeol berjongkok untuk menyamakan dengan tinggi badan Baekhyun, menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Perlahan mengusap kepala mungil itu. Lalu Chanyeol menarik wajah Baekhun kearahnya, Chanyeol mendaratkan ciuman di dahi Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, maafkan aku bila aku terlalu keras padamu kemarin malam. Terkadang aku memang tidak bisa mengendalikan emosiku dengan baik. Tapi apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah berpikir aku tidak menginginkanmu... Aku tidak akan membunuhmu, aku tarik kembali perkataanku padamu tahun lalu. Aku mungkin akan memarahimu, tapi tidak akan menyakiti atau membunuhmu. Kau sangat berharga bagiku Baekhyun. Kau paham?"

Panjang lebar Chanyeol menjelaskan pada Baekhyun.

"Hiks.. hiks... you promise?" Sambil terisak Baekhyun bersuara.

"I promise. You have my word Baekhyun."

Chanyeol menjawab sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

Baekhyun menyambut kelingking Chanyeol dengan kelingkingnya...

"Pinky promise." Ucapnya lirih... Lalu ia kembali menangis dengan kencang.

Chanyeol bingung. Ia belum pernah dalam situasi seperti ini sebelumnya. Membuat orang menangis itu sudah biasa bagi Chanyeol. Yang tidak biasa adalah saat ini ia merasa perduli dan tidak ingin tangisan itu berlanjut, biasanya ia sama sekali tidak perduli dan malah menikmati tangisan dari orang lain. Akhirnya Chanyeol hanya membiarkan Baekhyun kecil menangis sampai ia kelelahan. Lalu Chanyeol menghapus air mata di pipi Baekhyun dengan tangannya.

"Sudah puas menangisnya? Kau itu anak laki-laki, jangan lama-lama kalau menangis."

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun protes sambil me-pout bibirnya.

"Makanya, berhentilah menangis... Ayo kita pulang, semua orang di rumah juga mengkhawatirkanmu."

Chanyeol membersihkan wajah Baekhyun dengan tangannya. Lalu ia berkata:

"Berjanilah padaku bahwa kau juga tidak akan pernah melakukan hal seperti ini lagi. Tidak perduli kita bertengkar atau marah seperti apapun, jangan pernah meninggalkanku. Aku juga tidak akan meninggalkanmu, tidak akan membunuhmu. Dan kau harus paham Baekhyun, mungkin akan ada saat dimana aku tidak dapat memenuhi janjiku untuk menemanimu, tapi untuk setiap janji yang aku batalkan, aku pasti akan menggantinya di lain waktu. Jadi kau tidak perlu sedih atau marah. Kau paham Baekhyun?"

"Iya Chanyeol. Maafkan aku... aku janji..." Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol. Lalu Chanyeol melepas pelukan itu dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun. Chanyeol meletakkan bibirnya di atas bibir Baekhyun. Hanya ciuman singkat dengan bibir yang saling bersentuhan. Namun ciuman singkat itu mampu mengembalikan senyum manis di wajah Baekhyun, dan itu yang memang Chanyeol inginkan.

Baekhyun kembali ke Red Dragon diiringi ucapan syukur dari semua orang terutama Xiumin, Lay dan semua jajaran pelayan serta penjaganya. Chanyeol tidak menjatuhkan punishment pada mereka, namun ia menata ulang semua formasi penjagaan agar peristiwa seperti ini tidak lagi terulang. Atas perubahan formasi tersebut, Xiumin, Suho, Kai dan Lay adalah orang yang terpaksa mendapat tambahan kerjaan untuk memastikan perubahan formasi berjalan lancar dan dapat lebih efektif dari sebelumnya.

 **Flashback ends...**

 **...**

"Sehun hyung... mengapa kau dan Chanyeol bermata merah dan juga berambut merah?"

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun bertanya pada Sehun di suatu sore saat mereka sedang bermain bersama.

"Hhmmmm... karena aku dan Chanyeol adalah Red Dragon." Jawab Sehun cuek.

"Bagaimana denganku? Aku ini bukan Red Dragon berarti? Lalu aku apa?"

"Kau itu sepertinya commoners Baekhyun."

"Ooohhh... commoners itu maksudnya manusia biasa ya hyung?"

"Iya."

"Bagaimana dengan Blue Snow? Bagaimana membedakan antara Red Dragon, Blue Snow dan Commoners?"

"Aishhhh... banyak betul pertanyaanmu sore ini Baekhyun... kau baru 7 tahun, kenapa banyak sekali hal yang kau tanyakan..." Sehun mengacak rambut merahnya asal.

"Aku baru mempelajari tentang commoners, tapi banyak hal yang tidak aku pahami, makanya aku berniat akan bertanya padamu Hyung. Kau kan sudah mempelajari semua ini, harusnya kau lebih tau dariku..."

"Kenapa tidak tanya pada Chanyeol saja?"

"Chanyeol sedang keluar kota beberapa hari ini, makanya aku bertanya padamu hyung. Atau... jangan-jangan kau tidak tau ya?" Baekhyun tersenyum jenaka sambil menunjuk ke arah Sehun.

"Hei bocah! Enak saja kau bicara! Tentu aku tau..." Sehun menjawab tidak mau kalah.

"Apa yang ingin kau tau?"

"ya itu tadi, bagaimana membedakan Red Dragon, Blue Snow dan Commoners?"

"Hmmmmm... begini Baekhyun... bukannya aku tidak tau jawaban dari pertanyaanmu, tapi setauku Chanyeol kan sudah membayar mahal guru untukmu, maka kita harus gunakan dia sebaik mungkin. Nah ini tugasnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan seperti ini."

Sehun berusaha mengelak tanpa terlihat bahwa ia sebenarnya memang tidak tau jawaban dari pertanyaan itu.

"Baiklah... aku nanti akan bertanya pada Amber noona..." Baekhyun menjawab.

"Mari kita tanyakan sekarang saja, mumpung Amber noona masih disini kan... aku akan menemanimu..." Sehun berkata dengan senyum sangat manis menghiasi wajahnya. Sebenarnya Sehun juga ingin tau jawaban dari pertanyaan Baekhyun tadi, makanya ia berbaik hati menawarkan diri untuk ikut belajar bersama Baekhyun.

"Ahhhh... Tuan muda Sehun dan Baekhyun... What a surprise..." Amber noona menyambut mereka dengan senyum lebar.

"Amber noona, aku ingin mendengar lanjutan ceritamu di pelajaran kita kemarin. Aku masih belum mengerti bagaimana membedakan antar kaum? dan sepertinya Sehun hyung juga tidak tau, makanya ia juga ikut bersamaku disini." Baekhyun menjelaskan dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"You little asshole..." Sehun tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak mengumpat...

"Hahahahahaha... sudahlah hyung, aku tau kau tidak tau... tidak perlu repot menutupinya..." Baekhyun berkata sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sehun...

Sehun mengejar Baekhyun yang dengan sigap langsung berlari...

"Dasar bocah! Kau sudah mulai bandel ya sekarang?!"

"Hahahahahaha... sudah...sudah... mari dengarkan penjelasanku..." Amber menengahi.

"Tuan muda Sehun, kalau saja dulu kau tidak sering bolos pasti kau mengetahui jawaban dari pertanyaan tadi."

Sehun hanya nyengir kuda sambil mengacak rambut mendengarnya... Sehun memang terkenal paling malas dalam hal belajar. Ia sering bolos hanya untuk bermain. Berbeda dengan Kris yang merupakan pelajar teladan, yang selalu mengikuti pelajaran dengan serius. Chanyeol sendiri sebenarnya masih kalah rajin dibanding Kris, namun karena dia adalah the chosen one, tetap saja dia bisa mengimbangi kepintaran Kris. Jadilah Sehun yang paling tertinggal dalam pelajaran diantara 3 bersaudara itu.

"Jadi begini ceritanya... ada 3 kaum di muka bumi ini. Red Dragon, Blue Snow dan commoners. Konon katanya Red Dragon dan Blue Snow adalah titisan para dewa dan dewi, makanya mereka memiliki kekuatan spesial. Satu lagi, Red Dragon dan Blue Snow memiliki anugrah tampilan fisik yang mempesona dan awet muda, tidak perduli berapapun usia mereka. Sementara The Commoners adalah manusia biasa, jadi mereka tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun. The Red Dragon adalah yang paling kuat, mereka memiliki kekuatan api, Penampilan Red Dragon dapat dikenali dari rambut merah dan mata merah yang mereka miliki. Sementara Blue Snow secara umum memiliki kekuatan yang masih di bawah Red Dargon. Kekuatan Blue Snow adalah es atau salju. Jadi kalau Red Dragon dapat membakar maka Blue snow dapat membekukan. Blue Snow memiliki ciri khas rambut pirang dan mata biru, serta tattoo mawar biru di salah satu pergelang tangan mereka.

"Apa Red Dragon tidak memiliki tattoo juga?" Tanya Baekhyun, sementara Sehun tampak serius menyimak.

"Red Dragon akan memiliki tattoo naga, tapi tidak tentu di bagian mana. Bisa di bagian mana saja. Tattoo ini baru akan muncul saat mereka masuk usia puber. Sementara kalau Blue Snow sudah memiliki tattoo dari sejak mereka lahir."

"Aku tau!" tiba-tiba Baekhyun berteriak sambil mengacungkan tangannya.

"Tattoo naga para Red Dragon itu yang berwarna merah dan besar."

Beberapa detik berlalu, tanpa respon dari Sehun ataupun Amber.

"ehmmmm... hei, Baek... Red Dragon tidak memiliki tattoo naga berwarna merah, tattoo kami berwarna hitam dan kecil. Lihat ni seperti punyaku." Sehun menggulung celana panjangnya untuk memamerkan tattoo nya yang terletak di kaki kiri.

Lalu Amber juga menurunkan bagian bahu bajunya untuk menunjukkan tattoo yang sama dengan milik Sehun.

Baekhyun, tampak bingung.

"Tapi punya Chanyeol tidak seperti itu. Punya Chanyeol berwarna merah, tattoo naga merah yang besar di punggungnya."

"Hihihihihihihi... Chanyeol memang berbeda Baek, dia adalah the chosen one, dia spesial, yang terkuat, makanya tattoonya berbeda dari yang lainnya, tattoo itu juga sudah ada sejak dia lahir." Amber menjelaskan.

"Ooohhhh... baiklah.. arasso noona." Baekhyun mengangguk. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa tambah mengagumi Chanyeol nya. Ternyata Chanyeol memang bukan sembarang Red Dragon. Luar biasa pikir Baekhyun.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau tau betul ya tentang tattoo nya Chanyeol..." sehun bertanya menggoda Baekhyun. Amber noona hanya berdehem sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Namun alih-alih malu karna sedang digoda oleh Sehun, Baekhyun justru dengan polos dan bangganya menjawab...

"Tentu aku tau! Kan aku sering melihatnya saat kami mandi bersama..."

Awkward moment... Sehun dan Amber tidak yakin harus merespon apa... akhirnya mereka hanya diam dan senyum-senyum saja. Lalu Amber pun melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Dalam Red Dragon ada the chosen one. Hanya akan ada satu the chosen one, dan tidak ada chosen one lainnya selama the chosen one yang sebelumnya masih hidup. Tidak dalam setiap generasi juga akan ada the chosen one. Mereka adalah pilihan para Dewa, tidak dapat diprediksikan kelahirannya. Dalam Blue Snow tidak ada the chosen one, itu hanya dimiliki oleh Red Dragon sebagai kaum yang terkuat. The Red Dragon biasanya memilih anak tertua leader sebelumnya sebagai pemimpin, tapi saat ada the chosen one, maka dia lah yang berhak atas kedudukan tersebut. Sementara Blue Snow memiliki kasta tersendiri dan leader mereka akan dipilih dari kasta tertinggi yaitu keturunan bangsawan Blue Snow."

"Lalu kalau commoners tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun. Mereka biasanya berambut hitam dan bermata hitam. Benar kan noona?" Sehun tampak bangga menjelaskan pada Baekhyun.

"Lalu aku ini apa?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil menunjuk hidungnya.

"Ehhhh... hmmmmm..." Sehun menoleh pada Amber sambil mengkode lewat matanya, meminta bantuan Amber untuk menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Commoners terkadang juga ada yang memiliki mata dan rambut selain hitam, jadi kemungkinan kau adalah commoners Baekhyun. Kalau misal kau adalah Blue Snow, maka kau harusnya memiliki tattoo mawar biru di tanganmu dan berambut pirang."

"Apa mungkin dia campuran noona?" Sehun menanggapi dengan pertanyaan.

"Untuk campuran Blue Snow dan commoner, biasanya mereka memang akan memiliki variasi warna mata dan rambut, namun yang pasti tetap ada adalah tattoo mawar biru di tangan mereka. Kalau tidak ada, bisa dipastikan itu adalah commoner." Amber menjelaskan.

"I see... bagaimana dengan campuran red dragon?" Sehun kembali bertanya.

"Aduhhh tuan muda! Kau sama sekali tidak mengingat pelajaran bersamaku dulu ya?" Omel Amber pada Sehun.

"Red Dragon sebagai kaum terkuat tidak bisa bercampur dengan kaum manapun. Tidak pernah ada anak campuran dari Red Dragon dan kaum lainnya. Red Dragon hanya akan menghasilkan keturunan dengan sesama Red Dragon. Karena itu darah Red Dragon sangat terjaga kemurniannya."

"I see... Aku tau kok noona, aku hanya lupa saja.. hehehehehe..." Sehun berusaha berkilah sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

"Berarti Red Dragon harus menikah dengan Red Dragon juga agar bisa punya keturunan?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"Lebih tepatnya, dengan lawan jenis Red Dragon juga, kalau memang ingin punya keturunan." Sehun menjawab dengan santainya.

"Maksudnya?" Baekhyun tampak bingung.

"Tuan muda Sehun!" Amber mendelik galak pada Sehun.

"ehhhhh... maksudku bukan begitu... maksudku adalah... ahhh... ehhh... Apa maksudku noona?" Sehun malah balik bertanya pada Amber.

"Aissshhhh... abaikan saja Baekhyun! Itu pelajaran yang belum perlu kau pelajari sekarang." Amber menjawab sambil mencubit tangan Sehun.

Sehun hanya mampu tertawa sambil cengengesan. Hampir saja ia menjelaskan hal yang belum perlu diketahui anak seumuran Baekhyun. Semua Red Dragon dan Blue Snow adalah biseksual. Sehingga mereka tidak selalu memilih menikah dengan lawan jenis, yang berarti tidak semua akan menghasilkan keturunan. Sementara commoners masih memiliki tiga kemungkinan antara straight, homoseksual atau biseksual. Kalau soal ini sehun mengingatnya dengan jelas. Hihihihihihi...

"Aku masih tidak paham... tapi aku sudah lapar, bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu..." Baekhyun berkata.

"Ayo! Aku juga lapar..." Sahut Sehun.

"Saat Chanyeol pulang nanti aku akan bertanya padanya tentang yang Sehun hyung katakan tadi. Mungkin kalau Chanyeol yang menjelaskan aku akan lebih paham. Kan Chanyeol adalah the chosen one, berarti selain lebih kuat, ia juga lebih pintar. Dia pasti bisa menjelaskannya dengan baik padaku." Baekhyun tersenyum senang dengan ide gemilangnya.

"NO! ANDWAE!" Serentak Amber dan Sehun berkata pada Baekhyun.

"Waeyo?" Baekhyun bertanya heran sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Nanti kalau sudah waktunya, kau akan mempelajari hal itu, aku janji akan menjelaskannya. Tapi bukan sekarang, belum waktunya sekarang. Kau paham Baekhyun?" Amber berusaha membujuk Baekhyun. Ini gawat, kalau sampai Chanyeol tau, bisa murka dia. Bisa-bisanya kami mengajari hal-hal yang belum pantas untuk anak-anak.

"Begitukah?"

"Iya Baek... lupakan saja yang tadi. Ayo kita makan... Kau mau daging panggang yang lezat?" Sehun berusaha mengalihkan fokus Baekhyun.

"Mauuu!" Baekhyun berbinar membayangkan makanan lezat itu.

"You better pray he will not ask Chanyeol about that... kalau dia sampai bertanya, habislah kita..." Amber berbisik pada Sehun.

"Ameennnnnnn..." Sehun menjawab, dengan penuh harap di dalam hatinya.

...

"ssshhhh… Ahhhh... aaahhh... Chanyeol... Chanyeol... as always you are so hot!"

Tampak seorang wanita cantik bertubuh sexy, sedang menciumi bibir merah Chanyeol. Wanita itu mengenakan dress panjang dengan belahan mendekati selangkangannya. Dress berwarna putih dengan pengikat tali di leher itu tampak sudah berantakan, akibat dari desakan tubuh Chanyeol diatasnya. Well..well...well... tampaknya Tuan muda Chanyeol sedang menikmati malam panas bersama seorang wanita.

"Undress for me!" Chanyeol memerintah.

Sedetik kemudian wanita itu sudah menanggalkan dress putihnya, tubuh mulusnya pun terekspos... Payudara yang kencang, bokong yang sexy, kulit yang putih dan wajah yang cantik mempesona... tampaknya wanita ini punya segala syarat yang dibutuhkan untuk menikmati malam panas bersama the chosen one.

Wanita itu mendekat pada Chanyeol, melepas blouse atasan yang dikenakan Chanyeol. Lalu dalam gerakan cepat Chanyeol mendorong wanita itu ke atas tempat tidur, menindihnya dan mulai menciumi leher, dada, perut dan sampai pada selangkangannya.

"Oh My... Chanyeol! Fuck me please... I am so wet right now... i need you inside me now!" wanita itu berkata sambil melingkarkan kedua kakinya sampai ke punggung Chanyeol.

Baru saja Chanyeol akan melepas celananya, tiba-tiba...

"Chanyeol?... aku tidak bisa tidur, bolehkah aku tidur bersamamu malam ini?" Baekhyun dengan piyama biru, berdiri sambil memeluk boneka kesayangannya, di depan tempat tidur Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol? Kau sedang apa?" Baekhyun tampak bingung dengan pemandangan di depannya.

"Shit!" Chanyeol langsung mengumpat. Ia langsung berdiri menjauh dari tubuh wanita tadi dan berjalan ke arah Baekhyun.

"Baby Baek... kau kenapa kemari? Aku pikir kau sudah tidur, ini sudah hampir tengah malam."

"Aku tidak bisa tidur..." Baekhyun menjawab. Sementara itu wanita tadi tampak sibuk memunguti bajunya di lantai dan terburu-buru mengenakannya.

Chanyeol berjongkok sambil mengamati wajah Baekhyun, lalu ia meletakkan tangannya di atas dahi Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya kau demam, mungkin karena itu kau tidak bisa tidur."

Lalu Baekhyun menyusupkan kepalanya ke dada telanjang Chanyeol. Chanyeol kemudian menggendong Baekhyun dan menoleh ke arah wanita cantik tadi.

"Pergilah... Xiumin akan menunjukkan kau ke kamarmu."

"What the... Chanyeol are you kidding me?!"

Wanita itu tampak kaget tak percaya. Ia kesal karena malam panasnya bersama Chanyeol harus terusik bocah tak tau diri ini.

"Aku dan Baekhyun akan tidur sekarang disini, kau keluarlah."

Lalu Chanyeol terdengar memanggil pelayan untuk memanggilkan Xiumin.

Xiumin datang tergopoh-gopoh dan tampak bingung dengan pemandangan yang ada. Chanyeol bertelanjang dada sedang menggendong Baekhyun yang memeluk boneka, dan wanita cantik dengan gaun dan rambut yang berantakan, yang terlihat kesal.

"Xiumin, antarkan nona Lee Sunny ke kamar tamu. Lalu panggilkan tabib Yoona sekarang, sepertinya Baekhyun demam." Chanyeol memberi perintah sambil membaringkan Baekhyun di tempat tidurnya.

Walau masih bingung, Xiumin hanya mengangguk dan melaksanakan perintah Chanyeol.

"How could you choose him over me?!" Lee Sunny masih tidak terima dan memprotes Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya menoleh pada Lee Sunny dan sedetik kemudian, tampak ujung rambut Lee Sunny gosong terbakar.

"Oh My God! Chanyeol..."

"Go to the guest room." Chanyeol berkata dengan tenang.

Tidak ingin rambut indahnya menjadi korban, Lee Sunny memilih mengalah dan mengikuti mau Chanyeol.

"Aku menunggumu di kamar tamu, kalau kau berubah pikiran." Cuma itu yang dikatakan Lee Sunny sebelum akhirnya dia pergi menuju kamar tamu.

"Chanyeol, maafkan aku. Sepertinya aku mengganggu acaramu bersama noona tadi ya?"

"Tidak apa-apa Baekhyun. Itu bukan cara penting. Kau lebih penting bagiku. Sejak kapan kau demam? Kenapa tidak mengatakan padaku hmm?"

"Aku tidak mau mengganggumu, kata Xiumin hyung kau sedang ada tamu dan acara malam ini. Tapi tadi aku tidak bisa tidur dan badanku terasa tidak nyaman." Baekhyun bercerita sambil memeluk tubuh Chanyeol yang masih bertelanjang dada.

"Permisi Tuan muda, anda memanggilku?" Tabib Yoona tiba.

"Ya, Yoona periksalah Baekhyun, sepertinya ia demam."

"Baik tuan muda." Kemudian Yoona memeriksa Baekhyun dan memberikan beberapa ramuan untuk Baekhyun.

"Minumlah ramuan ini tuan muda Baekhyun, lalu kau bisa tidur. Besok pagi kau akan merasa lebih baik." Lalu tabib Yoona pun undur diri.

"Aku tidak mau, itu pahit..." Baekhyun mulai merengek.

"Drink it, or i will not sleep with you tonight." Chanyeol menjawab santai.

Baekhyun menunjukkan pout-nya, lalu mengambil ramuan itu dan meminumnya. Tak lama setelah itu Baekhyun pun tertidur pulas.

Chanyeol berdiri mengambil baju untuk tidur. Baru kali ini ada yang berani mengganggu acara seks Chanyeol, dan hebatnya lagi Chanyeol tidak keberatan melewatkan kegiatan seksnya hanya demi menemani Baekhyun tidur. Walaupun sebenarnya Chanyeol bisa saja pergi ke kamar tamu dan meninggalkan Baekhyun di kamarnya. Toh Bekhyun juga sudah tertidur pulas. Namun, Chanyeol tidak melakukannya. Ia lebih memilih tidur bersama Baekhyun sampai pagi menjelang.

...

Keesokan harinya Baekhyun sudah merasa sehat, thanks to ramuan obat dari tabib Yoona. Chanyeol sudah pergi mengurusi pertikaian di salah satu area bisnisnya bersama Kai dan Lay. Setelah 2 tahun tinggal di Red Dragon, Baekhyun sudah paham bila Chanyeol pergi bersama Kai dan Lay untuk mengurusi pertikaian, biasanya mereka akan kembali dengan darah di sekujur baju mereka. Jangan lupa juga dengan bau hangus yang tercium dari mereka. Begitulah MO Red Dragon, kill and burn!. Lama-lama Chanyeol beserta dua ksatrianya Kai dan Lay dan pengawal-pengawal mereka menjadi pasukan terkuat di Red Dragon, mengalahkan pasukan leader mereka, Kangin. Ini tentu bukan berita bagus bagi Kangin, entah siasat apa yang ia siapkan untuk meredam langkah Chanyeol. Setelah tidak menemukan petunjuk baru mengenai benda kelemahan the chosen one, sepertinya Kangin juga mulai meragukan kebenaran ramalan itu, dan harus mencari strategi lain untuk melumpuhkan Chanyeol.

Amber noona sepertinya terlambat, pikir Baekhyun. Hari ini dia akan belajar seperti biasanya dengan Amber. Namun Baekhyun sudah sampai duluan, di ruang belajarnya dan belum menemukan Amber disana. Tercium bau wangi lavender, Baekhyun menoleh dan melihat Lee Sunny, wanita yang tadi malam berada di kamar Chanyeol, berdiri di depan pintu ruang belajarnya. Lee Sunny terlihat sangat cantik, rambut merah bergelombang panjang terurai, mata merah dan tattoo naga hitam di atas dadanya terlihat menambah aura sexy pada dirinya. Sunny mengenakan dress pendek berwarna hitam di pagi hari ini.

"Kau pasti souvenir dari Blue Snow itu kan?" Lee Sunny memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Hihihihihihi... sudah lama aku tidak dipanggil seperti itu." Jawab Baekhyun sambil tertawa.

Bocah ini malah tertawa pikir Lee sunny heran. Lalu ia mengamati Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah. Bocah ini memang sangat cantik, kalau orang tidak tau akan menduga ia adalah perempuan, pikir Lee Sunny. Matanya biru dengan rambut hitam, tangan dan jari-jari yang lentik, senyum manis yang memamerkan sederet gigi seputih mutiara itu harus diakui Lee Sunny sangatlah enak untuk dipandang. Dia akan tumbuh menjadi pria yang sangat cantik.

"Tadi malam kau mengganggu acaraku dengan Chanyeol. Tapi tidak perlu kuatir, aku tidak marah kok padamu. Tapi kau harus mulai beradaptasi, kalau nanti aku menikah dengan Chanyeol, maka kau tidak bisa tidur bersama kami Baekhyun. Kau kan sudah besar, kau harusnya berani tidur sendirian. "

Baekhyun menoleh dan menatap Lee sunny.

"Menikah? Hihihihi... noona kau sangat lucu. Kau tau kan kalau kau bukan satu-satunya 'teman' Chanyeol? Jadi kalau kau ingin menikah dengan Chanyeol, kau akan memiliki banyak saingan... ada Dara noona, Wendy noona, Hyuna noona, Kyungsoo hyung, Key hyung..."

Baekhyun dengan wajah tanpa dosa mengabsen satu persatu nama 'teman' Chanyeol dengan wajah jenaka.

Lee Sunny tampak emosi, namun ia masih bisa mengendalikan diri. Baekhyun adalah kesayangan Chanyeol, dia tidak boleh gegabah. Dia harus mencari cara 'aman' untuk menyingkirkan Baekhyun dan semua 'teman' Chanyeol tadi.

"Hmmmm... aku akan menyingkirkan semua saingan dan penghalangku. Aku bisa membuat Chanyeol puas, dan hanya aku yang bisa melakukan itu. Untuk itu Chanyeol pasti akan memilihku." Lee Sunny tersenyum dingin dan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terdiam dan mencerna perkataan Lee Sunny. _"membuat Chanyeol puas? Apa maksudnya? Hanya dia yang bisa? Berarti ada kemungkinan Chanyeol akan memilih dia untuk dinikahi? Ini tidak baik, jelas-jelas noona tadi tidak menyukaiku... Ottoke?"_.

"Hai, maafkan aku terlambat. Jembatan di kota sedang diperbaiki, jadi aku harus memutar jalan untuk kemari. Sepertinya perbaikan akan memakan waktu beberapa hari." Amber datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

"Tidak apa-apa Amber noona. Aku tidak masalah menunggumu disini, aku bisa sambil membaca materi pelajaran kita sebelumnya." Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

"Baguslah kalo begitu. Let's get started..." Amber berkata sambil membuka buku pelajaran mereka.

...

 **2 hari kemudian...**

"Panggil Chanyeol kemari!"

Kangin memberi perintah pada Lee Teuk, dia terlihat gusar.

Chanyeol memasuki ruang kerja ayahnya.

"Ada apa ayah?"

"Salah satu pelayanku mati terbunuh tadi pagi."

"Oh... ada penyusup pagi-pagi di rumah ini? Lalu ia membunuh pelayanmu?"

"Bukan, bukan penyusup. Tidak ada barang yang hilang. Hanya penjagaku saja yang mati dibunuh."

"I see... lalu? Kau tidak mampu mengurusi masalah sepele ini dan harus memanggilku kemari untuk membantumu?" Chanyeol tersenyum mengejek.

"Shut the fuck up!. Lee Teuk menemukan ini di dekat mayatnya."

Kangin menunjukkan helaian rambut merah panjang bergelombang.

"Setauku kau mendapat tamu beberapa hari ini. Seorang wanita dengan rambut persis seperti ini."

"Maksudmu tamuku, Lee Sunny membunuh pelayanmu?"

"Tentu saja dia. Siapa lagi?!.. malam sebelumnya Lee Teuk juga melihat dia bersitegang dengan pelayanku ini. Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu yang membuatnya kesal saat kembali ke kamar tamu dan ia melampiaskannya pada pelayan ini. How you gonna handle this?"

"Fine. If she killed that maid, she's all yours." Chanyeol berkata santai.

"Just like that? Kau tidak kasihan padanya? Bagaimana jika aku membunuhnya sebagai hukuman?" Kangin berusaha memancing.

"No. She is nothing for me. Just my sex playmate. Dan aku masih punya banyak lainnya kalo kau memutuskan untuk membunuh yang satu ini." Masih dengan santainya Chanyeol menjawab.

"Baiklah. Panggil Lee Sunny kemari!" Kangin bertitah, sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Terkadang Kangin merasa takut akan dingin dan kejamnya Chanyeol, terhadap orang yang tidak penting baginya.

Lee Sunny bersumpah demi para dewa bahwa dia tidak membunuh pelayan itu. Dia tidak akan punya nyali untuk menumpahkan darah di markas besar Red Dragon.

"Pada saat kejadian, kau ada di rumah. Apa kau melihat sesuatu Baekhyun?" Kangin bertanya pada Baekhyun saat trial Lee Sunny yang dihadiri keluarga inti dan orang-orang penting di markas besar Red Dragon. Baekhyun diikutsertakan karna hanya dia yang berada di rumah saat kejadian.

"Aku tidak melihat atau mendengar apapun. Aku sedang belajar bersama Amber noona saat itu." Baekhyun menjawab tenang sambil menatap wajah Kangin. Ini adalah momen langka, jarang-jarang Kangin berinteraksi langsung dengan Baekhyun selama 2 tahun Baekhyun tinggal di Red Dragon. Setelah menjawab, Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang sedang memperhatikannya, Baekhyun lantas mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol.

Dengan semua bukti yang ada, sepertinya tidak ada gunanya Lee Sunny mengelak lagi. Kangin pun menurunkan punishment bagi Lee Sunny, hukuman mati. Dengan satu kali sentuhan, Kangin merubah tubuh indah Lee Sunny menjadi abu. Case closed. Dari kejauhan Baekhyun tampak tersenyum, Chanyeol menatapnya dengan penuh arti.

"Next time, pilihlah jalang yang lebih baik untuk kau bawa ke rumah ini." Kris menyindir Chanyeol.

"Hahahahaha... jangan kuatir, ini adalah jalang terakhir yang akan kubawa ke rumah ini." Chanyeol berkata tanpa rasa sedih ataupun bersalah.

Chanyeol bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya, tetapi bukan untuk alasan yang Kris duga. Bukan karena adanya kasus yang terjadi kali ini, tapi untuk alasan lain.

...

Malam hari, diatas kasur Baekhyun. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah mengenakan piyama berwarna senada.

"Chanyeol, malam ini bolehkah tidur bersama di kamarku?"

"Tentu Baby Baek."

Baby Baek adalah panggilan sayang Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun sangat menyukainya.

"Chanyeol, apa kau akan menikah?" tiba-tiba Baekhyun bertanya.

"Tidak. Aku belum tertarik dengan pernikahan. Kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Kalau kau menikah, apakah kau akan membuangku?"

Chanyeol terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Siapa yang berkata aku akan menikah dan membuangmu?"

"Ehhhhhhh... itu... noona yang dihukum mati itu yang mengatakannya. Lee Sunny noona, Dia mengatakan padaku akan menikahimu. Dan aku jadi kuatir kau akan membuangku bila kau menikah dengannya, karna kupikir dia tidak menyukaiku."

Chanyeol mengeluarkan smirknya.

"Apa itu alasannya sehingga kau menyingkirkannya?"

Baekhyun tampak sangat terkejut. Mata sipitnya membelalak, mulutnya terbuka, namun ia tidak mampu berkata dengan jelas.

"Aa...ku... itu..." Baekhyun tampak gelisah sambil meremas-remas tangannya.

"Apa Chanyeol marah padaku?"

"Aku tidak marah. Tapi aku tidak suka kalo kau berbohong padaku. Jadi ceritakan yang sebenarnya. Pelayan itu, apa kau yang membunuhnya?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang sebelum menjawab.

"Iya. I am the one who killed her."

Diluar dugaan, Chanyeol malah tertawa mengelegar.

"Hahahahahaha... i knew it!"

Baekhyun tambah bingung dengan reaksi Chanyeol. Dia pikir Chanyeol akan murka padanya.

"Ceritakan padaku Baby Baek ku yang nakal." Chanyeol berkata pada Baekhyun sambil mencubit hidung Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak suka Lee Sunny noona. Dia sepertinya tidak suka juga padaku. Lalu dia bilang hanya dia yang bisa memuaskanmu, jadi pasti kau akan memilih menikahinya. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Tapi aku kan jadi cemas." Baekhyun bercerita sambil mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

"Jadi aku mengatur rencana ini. Aku pilih pelayan ayahmu yang bermasalah dengannya kemarin malam, kebetulan pelayan ini juga tidak pernah ramah padaku, jadi aku tidak sedih saat harus membunuhnya. Aku membunuhnya dengan menggorok lehernya saat ia tidur. Lalu aku meletakkan helaian rambut Lee Sunny di sekitarnya."

"Dari mana kau dapat helaian rambut itu?"

"Dari tempat tidurmu Chanyeol." Polos Baekhyun menjawab.

"I see. Lalu, sekarang dia dihukum mati. Apa kau merasa bersalah?"

"No. Why would i?... dia tidak menyukaiku, jadi aku tidak perlu baik padanya."

"You are a naughty boy... apa kau tau itu?" Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun mendekat sambil menggigit telinganya.

"Awww... Chanyeol why you bite my ear?"

"Hukuman untuk bocah nakal. Hahahahaha..."

"Chanyeol i am sorry..." Baekhyun mulai cemas.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, aku justru sangat kagum dengan semua rencanamu, it was perfect. Untuk anak kecil sepertimu, itu sangat luar biasa. Kau juga bisa berbohong dengan tenang pada ayahku. Tapi tidak padaku Baekhyun, kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku. Dan aku tidak ingin kau berbohong padaku. Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu untuk tidak berbohong padaku?"

"Aku janji Chanyeol. Aku tidak akan berbohong padamu. Lagi pula kau memang susah dibohongi, kau seperti bisa menebak isi pikiranku. Aku janji akan menceritakan semua hal padamu, hanya padamu." Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol dan mencium pipi Chanyeol. Chanyeol menahan tubuh Baekhyun saat ia akan melepaskan ciumannya. Chanyeol ingin Baekhyun menciumnya lebih lama. Setelah itu Chanyeol berkata,

"Baiklah. Ini akan jadi rahasia kita berdua. Oke?"

"Oke Chanyeol. Thank you. Ngomong-ngomong Chanyeol, bolehkah aku menanyakan satu hal?"

"Apa?"

"Dari mana kau bisa tau kalo aku yang melakukannya?"

"Mudah saja. Kau berbohong pada Kangin, aku bisa melihat itu. Itu menunjukkan padaku kau tau sesuatu yang tidak kau katakan tentang hal ini. Lalu aku juga dari kota dan aku tau soal jembatan yang diperbaiki, yang membuat Amber datang terlambat beberapa hari ini saat kalian belajar. Jadi saat kejadian, kau belum belajar, kau ada waktu kosong. Apa yang kau lakukan di waktu kosong itu? Itulah yang membuatku yakin kau yang membunuh pelayan itu. Dan tentunya ketidaksukaanmu dengan Lee Sunny memastikan semua teoriku tadi."

Baekhyun terpesona akan kepintaran Chanyeol menebak semua yang ia lakukan. Padahal Baekhyun sudah sangat yakin ia tidak akan ketahuan. Ternyata ia memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari Chanyeol.

"Ini latihan yang baik untuk belajar mengatur strategi menjatuhkan lawanmu. Tapi satu hal yang kau ingin kau tau, lain kali sebelum melakukan hal seperti ini kau harus memberi tahu aku dulu. Kau paham Baekhyun?!."

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh.

"Lalu, apapun yang orang lain katakan tentangku, kau harus memastikannya dulu padaku sebelum kau bereaksi apapun. Apalagi hanya omongan dari orang-orang yang tidak penting bagiku, kau tidak perlu mendengarkannya. Kau lebih penting dari mereka, aku tidak mungkin mengalahkanmu hanya demi mereka. Kau paham itu?!"

"Yes Chanyeol." lagi-lagi Baekhyun mengangguk patuh.

"Sekarang ayo kita tidur."

Chanyeol menarik selimut menutupi tubunya dan Baekhyun. Ia memeluk Baekhyun dan mencium kepalanya sambil mengucapkan selamat tidur.

Aku tau Baekhyun bukan anak biasa. Sesuatu tentang dirinya sangat menarik. Dia bisa terlihat begitu lemah, tak berbahaya, manis... sementara dibalik itu dia memiliki sesuatu lainnya yang bertolak belakang, seuatu yang berbahaya. Ditambah lagi dia dibesarkan oleh the chosen one Red Dragon, tentunya sangat wajar jika ia tumbuh menjadi anak yang terbiasa dengan kekerasan, pembunuhan dan strategi untuk menjatuhkan lawan. Tapi biasanya yang berstrategi licik seperti itu bukanah Red Dragon. Itu lebih mirip dengan Blue Snow's style. Tapi semua hal ini memberi pandangan baru bagi Chanyeol, bahwa tidaklah aman untuk Baekhyun apabila ia membawa pulang banyak wanita dan pria teman tidurnya. Mereka tidak dapat dipercaya, dan mereka bisa saja mengintimidasi Baekhyunnya dengan berbagai cara. Chanyeol tidak ingin Baekhyun merasa terancam atau tidak aman. Ia tidak ingin Baekhyun harus repot-repot mengahdapi para jalang itu. Mulai saat ini semua kegiatan seks hanya akan Chanyeol lakukan di luar rumah. Semua demi Baekhyun. Di sisi lain, Chanyeol sangat menikmati semua hal yang dilakukan Baekhyun untuk mempertahankan Chanyeol di sisinya. Sekalipun orang normal akan memarahi dan menghukum Baekhyun habis-habisan atas apa yang dilakukannya, tapi tidak bagi Chanyeol. Sesuatu tentang itu sangat menyenangkan dan memuaskan Chanyeol. Ia sangat menyukainya, menyukai Baekhyun's style untuk mempertahankannya. It turns him on. Chanyeol tersenyum puas dan bangga sebelum akhirnya ia menutup mata untuk tertidur disebelah Baekhyun.

...

"Hai... Ommona! Kau sungguh sangat manis dan menggemaskan."

Bing-bing tampak terpesona melihat Baekhyun yang sedang bermain di halaman depan rumah. Baekhyun mengenakan atasan panjang sampai lutut berwarna putih dan celana panjang berwarna senada. Dengan baju serba putih, ia terlihat seperti malaikat. Malaikat yang sudah membunuh 2 orang sebelum usia 10 tahun tentunya. Hihihihihi...

"Baekhyun, kita sudah lama tinggal di rumah yang sama. Tapi belum pernah sekalipun kita bermain bersama. Apa kau mau bermain bersamaku?"

"Ehmmmm... kata Chanyeol, Tuan muda Kris tidak menyukainya, jadi itu brarti dia juga tidak akan menyukaiku. Lalu kau adalah istrinya, itu berarti kau tidak menyukaiku juga. Kenapa kau mau bermain bersamaku?" Baekhyun berkata dengan polos dan to the point.

Bing-bing tersenyum, lalu ia duduk disebelah Baekhyun.

"Aku pikir Kris sebenarnya tidak membenci Chanyeol. Mereka hanya berada dalam situasi yang tidak pas bagi mereka berdua. Aku sendiri tidak membenci Chanyeol. Dan aku juga tidak punya alasan untuk membencimu. Aku sangat menyukai anak kecil, maka itu aku ingin bermain bersamamu. Is that good enough sebagai alasanku mengajakmu bermain Baekhyun?"

Bing-bing menjelaskan dengan tersenyum manis. Baekhyun menatap Bing-Bing dengan seksama. Dari semua wanita Red Dragon, menurut Baekhyun, Bing-Bing adalah yang tercantik. Wajah manis yang sempurna, rambut merah panjang lurus yang tebal terurai sampai ke pinggang, mata bulat, bibir tipis dan badan yang seperti sedang menari gemulai saat ia berjalan. Bing-bing juga memiliki aura keibuan yang besar, ia tampak sempurna sebagai seorang wanita.

"Baekhun? Kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa kau diam saja?" Bing-Bing bertanya sambil tertawa renyah.

"Hihihihi... tidak apa-apa Nyonya muda Bing-Bing."

"Ahhh..panggil aku Bing-Bing noona. Seperti kau memangil Sehun. Itu terasa lebih akrab kan. Ngomong-ngomong Baekhyun, Apa yang sedang kau kumpulan itu?" Bing-Bing menunduk keranjang di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Baiklah Bing-Bing noona. Itu adalah bunga dan tanaman yang kukumpulkan untuk membuat pie bunga. Chanyeol menyukai pie bunga, jadi aku ingin membuatkan untuknya. Tapi aku selalu gagal, rasanya tidak pernah enak. Hihihihi..." Baekhyun tertawa memamerkan deretan gigi mutiaranya.

"Aku bisa mengajarimu. Memasak adalah keahlianku. Kita bisa membuat Pie itu bersama. Kau akan memberikannya pada Chanyeol dan aku akan memberikannya pada Kris. Bagaimana?"

Menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir, Baekhyu tampak sedang berpikir.

"Baiklah noona. Ajarilah aku membuat pie bunga yang enak."

...

"Ini enak sekali Baekhyun. Kau mengalami kemajuan yang luar biasa." Chanyeol berkata setelah sebelumnya beberapa kali harus mencicipi pie bunga buatan Bakhyun yang rasanya sungguh ajaib.

"Hihihihihi..." Baekhyun tersenyum sangat bangga.

"Darimana kau belajar membuatnya seenak ini?" Chanyeol berkata sambil memasukkan sendok berisi pie bunga kedalam mulutnya.

"Dari Bing-Bing noona."

"Uhukkkk! Akh! ... uhuk...uhuk..."

Chanyeol langsung tersedak mendengarnya.

"Apa?! Bing-Bing noona istrinya Kris?"

"Iya. Dia ternyata sangat baik lho. Dia yang mengajariku, dia juga memintaku memanggilnya dengan sebutan noona…."

"Baek, dengarkan aku..."

Chanyeol meletakkan sendoknya diatas piring.

"Aku tau Bing-Bing Noona memang baik. Aku juga tidak pernah punya masalah pribadi dengannya. Tapi kau tau kan tentang Kris, aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu. Kita tidak bisa memastikan dimana Bing-Bing noona akan berpihak, ini bisa saja trik untuk melukaiku. Kalau ada racun di pie ini bagaimana? Dia bisa saja memasukkannya saat kau tidak melihat."

"Tenang Chanyeol. Aku tetap waspada seperti ajaranmu. Sebelum dibawa tadi, aku diam-diam menukar pie bagianku dengan bagian miliknya. Jadi kalaupun ia menaruh racun di pie mu, yang akan memakannya adalah Kris. Jadi kita aman dan tetap bisa menikmati pie bunga yang enak ini. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada racun apapun kok, karna Kris tampaknya sehat-sehat saja."

Terbengong. Itulah reaksi pertama Chanyeol mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun.

Lalu Chanyeol tertawa menggelegar...

"Hahahahahahaha... Oh my! Baekhyun! You really are something. Come here!."

Chanyeol menepuk pahanya, meminta Baekhyun untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Mengeluarkan smirknya, saat Baekhyun duduk di pangkuannya. Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun sambil berbisik di telinga Baekhyun.

"Kau sungguh luar biasa cerdas. Sejak kapan kau jadi secerdas ini hmmm?" Chanyeol terpesona pada kecerdasan dan pemikiran pintar Baekhyun. Anak ini memiliki bakat alami.

Baekhyun tersenyum malu-malu mendengarnya. Lalu ia meletakkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya mengikuti ajaranmu Chanyeol. Hihihihihihihi..."

Baekhyun lalu mengambil sendok dan menyuapkan sepotong pie ke mulut Chanyeol. Chanyeol membiarkannya. Menikmati suapan dari Baekhyun, sampai pie itu habis tandas tak tersisa di piring.

...

Kris jelas tidak sepakat ketika mendengar cerita Bing-Bing tentang Baekhyun. Namun ia jarang-jarang melihat Bing-Bing seceria itu. Sejak menikah dengannya sekitar 2 tahun lalu,Bing-Bing banyak mendapat tekanan karna ia belum bisa memberikan Kris keturunan. Kris sendiri tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Ia sangat mencintai istrinya dan bersukur memilikinya. Tapi sepertinya hal itu cukup membuat Bing-Bing sedih, dan Baekhyun ternyata mampu membuatnya menjadi ceria kembali. Mungkin Bing-Bing melihat sosok anak yang dinantikannya dalam diri Baekhyun. Tapi Kris tidak mungkin mengabaikan siapa pemilik bocah itu. Ia tidak mungkin mempercayai Chanyeol. Mereka adalah rival dan musuh, Kris tidak percaya pada Chanyeol dan ia juga tidak bisa percaya pada Baekhyun.

"Sayangku, lihat itu ada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol..."Bing-Bing berkata pada Kris saat mereka sedang pergi ke sungai di pinggir kota.

Kris dan Chanyeol saling bertatapan. Baekhyun ada disebelah Chanyeol sambil menggengam tangan Chanyeol. Bing-Bing melingkarkan kedua tangannya di salah satu lengan Kris yang juga berdiri disampingnya.

"Selamat sore Chanyeol, Baekhyun..." Sapa Bing-Bing ramah.

"Selamat sore Bing-Bing noona... Kris..." Chanyeol menyapa balik. Baekhyun tersenyum manis sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Bing-Bing.

"Kau tidak memanggilku dengan semestinya." Dingin Kris berkata pada Chanyeol.

"Huh! Aku akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan hyung saat kau pantas mendapatkannya."

"Apa maksudmu?!..."

"Sayangku... berhentilah... kita akan menikmati suasan di tepi sungai ini. Jangan merusak suasana dengan emosi." Bing-Bing mendaratkan ciuman dibibir Kris. Lalu Bing-Bing tampak bicara pada Kris untuk menenangkan emosinya.

"Chanyeol, ternyata Kris sangatlah tampan ya." Baekhyun bicara dengan polosnya sambil menatap ke arah Kris.

"Maksudmu, Kris lebih tampan dari pada aku?" Chanyeol tampak tidak senang. Chanyeol tampak jelous dengan pujian yang dilontarkan Baekhyun untuk Kris.

"Ahhhh… tentu tidak. Kris tampan seperti Sehun juga. Tapi yang paling tampan tentu hanya kau Chanyeol. Kau tidak perlu jelous Chanyeol." Baekhyun memamerkan senyum manisnya sambil mengedip-ngedipkan mata pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol segera membekap mulut Baekhyun lalu ia mengangkat Baekhyun dalam gendongannya.

"Anak nakal... kau sedang menggodaku ya?"

"Ahhhhh... Chanyeol turunkan aku! Hihihihihi... Chanyeol... hihihihi"

Baekhyun berteriak saat Chanyeol memanggulnya seperti sekarung beras di bahu kanannya. Lalu Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun di rumput dan menggelitikinya. Baekhyun tertawa-tawa meminta ampun.

"Mereka sangat manis... rasanya aku tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol semanis itu dengan orang lain." Bing-Bing berkata.

Kris juga tidak sanggup menahan senyuman melihat semua itu.

"Noona, ayo bermain dengan kami." Pinta Baekhyun.

Bing-Bing menoleh pada Kris dengan tatapan memohon. Kris tak kuasa menolak.

"Baiklah, bermainlah dengan mereka. Aku akan duduk disini."

"Terima kasih sayang..." Bing-Bing mennghadiahkan ciuman manis di bibir Kris.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Chanyeol berhenti bermain dan membiarkan Baekhyun bermain berdua dengan Bing-Bing di tepi sungai. Chanyeol mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Kris. Sambil memainkan rerumputan di sekitarnya.

"Siapa sangka mereka ternyata cocok..." Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

"Yeah... tidak seperti kita..." Kris menjawab dengan smirknya. Chanyeol dan Kris sesaat saling menatap tajam. Lalu….

"Hahahahahaha..." Chanyeol dan Kris tertawa bersama. Somehow it's funny for them.

Sepertinya sore hari yang indah untuk dua pria yang selalu bermusuhan. Mereka bersedia tidak saling menyerang, paling tidak untuk saat ini saja, demi orang-orang tersayang mereka.

...

"Ehmmmm... aahhh... uhhh... oohhhh Sehun... Don't touch it..."

Suara orang mendesah terdengar di gudang penyimpanan panah untuk latihan. Di pojok gudang, Tuan muda Sehun terlihat sedang sibuk menciumi bibir seorang pria sambil meraba-raba penis pria tersebut.

"Kau sudah keras sayang..." Sehun menurunkan paksa celana pria itu dan menggenggam penis mungil yang mulai menegang itu. Sehun mulai mengocoknya dengan tempo teratur.

"Oh my... aaahhh... ahhh... eouhhh..." Luhan, pria Blue Snow yang manis itu tak kuasa menahan desahannya. Tuan muda Sehun dari Red Dragon bertindak terlalu cepat, ia tak sanggup menolak. Toh, ia juga menikmati setiap sentuhan Sehun yang membuatnya tersangsang.

Sehun menurunkan celana Luhan dan berjongkok di hadapannya. Sehun memasukkan penis Luhan kedalam mulutnya dan mulai membuat gerakan maju mundur. Luhan semakin tak terkendali, ia merasa ingin berteriak dengan semua kenikmatan yang ia rasakan.

"Sehun... Sehun! Aaahhhh... oh my! Aaarrggghhhh!"

Terdengar desahan yang diakhiri dengan erangan keras dari mulut Luhan. Nafasnya masih tersengal-sengal dan keringat mengucur di keningnya.

"You like it?" Sehun bertanya dengan senyum nakalnya.

"Like it?! No! I love it!" Luhan menjawab sambil menarik Sehun untuk menciumi bibirnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ribut-ribut di luar. Luhan segera mengambil celananya sementara Sehun mengintip dari balik jendela.

" _Commoners! Commoners yang memang bekerja di Red Dragon. Apa yang mereka lakukan dengan panah dan pedang itu?"_

Sehun bergegas keluar dari gudang... "Luhan stay here! Ada penyerangan..."

Commoners bodoh mana yang menyerang di markas Red Dragon pikir Sehun heran. Ternyata sasarannya adalah Lay yang sedang berlatih bersama Baekhyun di halaman. Walau terlihat selalu tenang, ternyata Lay memiliki banyak musuh juga. Commoners itu cukup ramai, tapi tetap bukanlah tandingan Red Dragon tentunya. Dengan mudahnya Sehun dan Lay membakar semua penyerang tadi. Luhan yang mengabaikan perintah Sehun juga turut membantu membekukan beberapa dari penyerang tersebut. Pemandangan yang indah sebetulnya, perpaduan antara merah api dan biru es berpadu dengan sempurna.

Tiba-tiba... *Brraakkk!

Luhan terkena pukulan dan jatuh pingsan. Sehun murka dan mengeluarkan api besarnya. Penyerang terlihat kepayahan, namun Sehun tidak mengurangi serangannya. Sehun sedang marah besar, karena melihat Luhan terluka. Lay berlari kearah Sehun, berusaha untuk membantu Sehun mengendalikan apinya. Sehun masih cukup muda, dia belum terlalu baik mengendalikan apinya, terutama saat ia marah. Jika tidak dikontrol, Sehun malah bisa membakar habis markas besar Red Dragon. Fokus Lay teralihkan pada Sehun, ia tidak menyadari ada panah yang melesat cepat kearahnya. Terlambat untuk menghindar! Lay akan terkena panah itu!... tiba-tiba, panah membeku, terhenti dan jatuh berderai di tanah. Sang pemanah juga berubah kaku menjadi bongkahan es. Blue Snow's ice power! Luhan sudah sadar dari pingsannya?

Sehun dibantu Lay berhasil menghentikan kekuatan apinya. Lalu Mereka menoleh ke arah Luhan yang masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri... Bukan Luhan! Lalu siapa?

Menoleh ke arah yang berlawanan, Lay dan Sehun melihat sesosok kecil berambut pirang, bermata biru sedang mengeluarkan ice power dari kedua tangannya.

Baekhyun?!...

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Note:**

 **Terima kasih ya buat yang review:**

 **Senana** **: Thank you** **dear...**

 **Yaya** **:** **Thank you, ini diusahakan secepat mungkin ya. Hihihihihi...**

 **chalienBee04: Thank you... masukannya akan dipertimbangkan... hihihihhihi...**

 **yerseoul: Thank you dear...**

 **mawar biru: Thank you, sesuai orderannya bertahap ya mulai chapter ini...**

 **shinsiren: Thank you dear...**

 **preciousca: Thank you dear..**

 **Terima kasih buat yang sudah follow dan favorite di chapter 3, you made my day** **, love you guys** **:** **brinabaek, Reader-ff, nabilasahda, noufbaybe81, baekkimine06, shfrekasptr.**

 **Terima kasih buat yang tetap setia dengan Fanfic ini, i try my best not to let you down. xoxo**

 **Terima kasih juga untuk semua silent reader yang masih setia ngikutin cerita ini.**

 **I hope you all can enjoy this fanfic, if u don't.. then don't read it. Hihihihihii...**

 **XOXO,**

 **Author Park Nadia**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Red Dragon and The Blue Snow**

 _ **Genre:**_ _Fantasy, Mystery, Psychology, Yaoi, Romance_

 _ **Main Cast:**_ _Chanyeol, Baekhyun_

 _ **Additional Cast:**_ _EXO, SUJU, F(X), SNSD, Big Bang, dll_

 _ **Rating:**_ _M_

 _ **Length:**_ _Chaptered_

 _ **Warning:**_

 _Violence, Abuse, Sexual, Hardcore, Adult Content._

 _Restricted. Not recomended for underage! NC-17_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _The story is belong to author._

 _The cast belong to themselves_ _Nama-nama cast/karakter dalam cerita hanya pinjaman, pengembangan sifat karakter berdasar keinginan author._

 _No plagiarism please!_

 **Chapter 5: Stay With Me**

Markas Besar Red Dragon heboh! Berita mengenai Baekhyun langsung tersebar luas, bahkan sampai keluar markas. Kebanyakan mempertanyakan, sebenarnya apa Baekhyun itu. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba memiliki ice power? Jika ia adalah Blue Snow kenapa dia tidak memiliki tattoo di tangannya? Kenapa rambutnya baru berubah menjadi pirang setelah dia mengeluarkan ice powernya? Apakah berarti dia adalah campuran Blue Snow dan commoner?... Jika ia campuran, mengapa ia tidak seperti hasil campuran lainnya?... Berjuta tanya mengalir dari mulut setiap orang yang mendengar cerita tentang Baekhyun.

Sementara itu, sang objek pembicaraan yaitu Baekhyun sendiri masih diliputi berbagai pertanyaan yang sama. Namun hal yang menjadi fokus Baekhyun adalah perubahan warna rambutnya dari hitam menjadi pirang. Bukannya ia tidak menyukai rambut pirangnya, hanya saja ia memiliki pengalaman yang sangat buruk dengan orang-orang berambut pirang sewaktu ia di Blue Snow dulu. Jadilah rambut pirang tidak menjadi favorit Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memperketat penjagaan untuk Baekhyun. Orang lain di markas besar Red Dragon tidak ada yang diijinkan bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Ia sendiri tidak diijinkan keluar sendirian saat ini. Terlalu beresiko, kita tidak akan pernah menduga bagaimana respon orang terhadap Baekhyun. Baekhyun dianggap aneh dan berbeda. Ia dikatakan sebagai produk percampuran yang gagal. Orang-orang bisa saja menganggap keberadaan Baekhyun adalah pertanda tidak baik dan untuk itu dia perlu disingkirkan.

"Chanyeol, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang berbicara di ruang kerja Chanyeol. Mereka berdiskusi tentang keadaan terkini yang dialami Baekhyun.

"Aku juga belum terlalu paham Baby Baek. Tapi sepertinya kau memang adalah Blue Snow. Ice power mu membuktikan hal itu. Apa kau tidak menyadarinya sebelum ini?"

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanda ia tidak menyadari hal itu sama sekali.

"Selamat pagi tuan muda Chanyeol dan tuan muda Baekhyun." Serempak... Lay, Kai, Suho dan juga Xiumin memberi salam saat masuk ke ruang kerja Chanyeol. Mereka semua dipanggil untuk ikut berdiskusi mengenai kondisi Baekhyun.

"Saat itu, saat ada serangan dari commoners, aku langsung mengetahui kalau sasarannya adalah diriku." Lay menjelaskan.

"Sepertinya mereka adalah commoners yang menaruh dendam padaku, Keluarga dan kerabat mereka tewas di tanganku saat pertikaian, dan mereka datang untuk membalas dendam. Mengetahui itu, aku langsung menyuruh Baekhyun untuk pergi bersembunyi. Selanjutnya, aku mengeluarkan fire power untuk menghabisi para commoners itu dengan cepat. Jumlah mereka cukup banyak, namun aku mendapat bantuan dari Tuan muda Sehun dan seorang pelayan Blue Snow bernama Luhan. Saat sedang membantu tuan muda Sehun mengontrol apinya, saat itulah ice power tuan muda Baekhyun tiba-tiba muncul. Dia sepertinya berusaha menyelamatkanku dari anak panah saat itu."

Lay lalu beralih menatap Baekhyun. Lay berdiri menghadap Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku tuan muda Baekhyun. I owe you my life."

Lay membungkuk sebagai bentuk penghormatan dan terima kasih pada Baekhyun.

"Ahhhh... Lay hyung, kau jangan begitu, biasa saja. Aku hanya melakukan apa kurasa harus kulakukan saat itu. Kalau kau kenapa-kenapa nanti siapa yang akan mengajariku berlatih, aku tidak mau berlatih dengan Kai hyung, dia terlalu menyeramkan."

Sontak semua memandang ke arah Kai dan tertawa bersamaan.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA..."

"Maksudmu aku menyeramkan?!" Kai menunjuk hidungnya.

"Jadi kau menyelamatkanku hanya karena takut kehilangan guru berlatihmu?" Lay bertanya sambil memasang senyum menggodanya.

"Aaahhhh... bukan begitu maksudku. Tentu aku akan sedih juga kalau Lay hyung kenapa-kenapa. Aku tidak mau itu. Dan Kai hyung, kau kan memang menyeramkan, masak kau tidak tau itu?"

Baekhyun tampak gelagapan berusaha menjelaskan pada Kai dan Lay.

Lay dan yang lainnya kembali tertawa. Sementara Kai hanya mengacak kasar rambutnya sambil nyengir. Kai ingin memprotes ucapan Baekhyun, tapi ia juga sebenarnya setuju dengan Baekhyun.

"I see... Lalu apa kau ingat saat itu Baek?"

Chanyeol bertanya sambil mengusap kepala Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya bersembunyi dibalik pohon, sambil melihat pertarungan itu. Pertarungan itu terlihat sangat luar biasa. Ada api dan es disana. Perpaduan warna merah dan birunya sangat indah. Lalu aku melihat pelayan yang mengeluarkan ice power itu pingsan tergelatak di tanah. Selanjutnya tiba-tiba fire power Sehun hyung membesar. Itu menyeramkan. Lalu Lay hyung terlihat berlari kearah Sehun Hyung, dia tidak melihat ada panah menuju kearahnya, dan aku menjadi panik. Aku sudah berteriak untuk menperingatkan Lay Hyung, tapi dia tidak mendengarku. Next thing i know, aku sudah mengeluarkan ice power yang membuat panah itu beku dan orang yang memanah juga membeku. Rasanya aneh saat itu. Lalu Sehun dan Lay melihatku dengan tatapan aneh. Ternyata rambutku sudah berubah menjadi seperti ini." Baekhyun mengacak rambut pirangnya.

"Hei, rambutmu tetap bagus walau apapun warnanya. Jadi tidak usah kau pikirkan soal warna rambutmu Baby, hanya karena orang-orang berambut pirang yang pernah kau temui berbuat jahat padamu, tapi tidak berarti semua rambut pirang adalah jahat." Chanyeol menjelaskan sambil mengusap-usap sayang rambut Baekhyun.

"Benarkah? Apa Chanyeol menyukai rambutku pirang seperti ini atau hitam seperti dulu?"

"Aku suka semuanya Baekhyun. Apapun warna rambutmu, kau tetap terlihat manis dan aku suka semuanya." Chanyeol tersenyum sangat manis kepada Baekhyun sambil menarik Baekhyun kedalam rangkulannya, lalu mencium rambut Baekhyun dari samping.

Jawaban dan sikap Chanyeol membuat orang lainnya di ruangan itu merasa seperti sedang melihat adegan rayuan maut dari seorang pria pada pacarnya. Semuanya menunduk sambil mengulum senyum. Sementara Baekhyun tampak girang mendengar jawaban Chanyeol.

" _Baiklah, kalau Chanyeol menyukai rambut pirang ini, maka aku juga akan menyukainya."_ Di dalam hati Baekhyun bicara. Lalu ia mencium pipi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kemudian menyadari bahwa mereka tidak sendiri di ruangan itu. Chanyeol melihat reaksi dari Lay, Kai, Xiumin dan Suho.

"Ehmm... Is there something wrong?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan tatapan tajam dan senyum setannya.

"Tidak ada Tuan Muda." Empat pria menyahut serentak. Tidak punya nyali untuk berkomentar tentang pemandangan yang baru saja mereka lihat.

"Baiklah... Xiumin, bisakah kau panggil Sehun kemari, aku ingin mendengar dari ceritanya dan juga pelayan dari blue snow itu, panggil dia kemari."

"Baik Tuan muda Chanyeol." Xiumin keluar dari ruangan.

"Tuan muda, aku teringat sesuatu..." Lay berkata.

"Tuan muda Baekhyun, Apa kau masih ingat dengan pecahan kaca yang kau gunakan saat di menara Blue Snow? Yang kau gunakan pada pria itu?"

Baekhyun berusaha mengingatnya.

"Sebenarnya benda apa itu? Tuan muda Chanyeol melihatnya seperti pecahan kaca, namun setelah kalian turun, aku tidak berhasil menemukan pecahan kaca itu." Lay menjelaskan dengan ekspresi serius.

"Itu mungkin adalah... bongkahan es..." Kai bersuara.

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun.

"Apa kau ingat darimana kau mendapatkannya? Seingatku memang tidak ada cermin atau kaca jendela yang pecah di ruangan itu."

"Hmmmm..." Baekhyun menaruh telunjuknya di bibirnya, pose khasnya bila sedang berpikir keras.

"Aku tidak ingat. Aku Cuma ingat aku berharap punya sesuatu yang bisa kugunakan untuk melawan pria itu dan tiba-tiba aku sudah memiliki benda itu ditanganku."

"Berarti kau memang sudah memiliki ice power dari dulu tuan muda, hanya saja kau tidak menyadarinya. Sepertinya kekuatan itu muncul saat kau merasa terdesak dan terancam. Saat Lay naik keruangan itu, dia tidak bisa menemukan bongkahan es itu karena memang sudah mencair saat terlepas dari tangan tuan muda Baekhyun. Dari bentuknya, wajar tuan muda Chanyeol akan mengira itu adalah pecahan kaca. Kali ini kau mengeluarkan powermu dalam kadar yang besar, itu mempengaruhi fisikmu, kurasa itu juga yang membuat rambutmu berubah menjadi pirang." Suho menyimpulkan.

Semua di ruangan terdiam dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Chanyeol mengingat semua hal yang dilakukan Baekhyun... pada Lee Sunny, pelayan itu, pria di menara dan pie bunga Bing-Bing noona. Pantas saja dia jago dalam intrik semacam itu, ternyata memang dia memiliki darah Blue Snow, pikir Chanyeol.

"Hyung, aku datang." Sehun masuk beserta Xiumin dan pria manis bermata biru dan berambut pirang. Melihat pria Blue Snow itu Baekhyun tampak langsung merapatkan tubunya ke Chanyeol. Dia tidak nyaman, dia tidak menyukai pria berambut pirang.

"Duduklah Sehun, dan siapa namamu? Chanyeol bertanya pada pria berambut pirang."

'Saya Luhan." Luhan menjawab sambul membungkuk sopan.

"Kita pernah bertemu. Kau ada di markas besar Blue Snow saat aku membantainya. Benar Luhan?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil mempererat rangkulannya pada Baekhyun.

"Benar tuan muda..."

"Kau salah satu Blue snow yang bersedia bersumpah setia mengabdi untuk Red Dragon, maka kau diampuni dan disinilah kau sekarang."

"Benar tuan muda Chanyeol."

"Apa yang kau lakukan waktu penyerangan itu terjadi? Mengapa kau bisa begitu cepat sampai di halaman itu? Apa yang kau tau tentang penyerangan itu? Apa kau terlibat?" Chanyeol menghujani Luhan dengan berderet pertanyaan... Chanyeol bertanya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Hyung! Come on! Don't be like that. Luhan tidak tau apapun tentang penyerangan itu. Dia juga terluka dalam penyerangan itu, kau ingat?... dia membantu aku dan Lay untuk melawan commoners itu hyung."

Sehun nampak tidak terima dengan sikap Chanyeol pada Luhan.

"Aku bertanya padanya, kenapa kau yang menjawab sehun?"

"Kau bertanya padanya seperti ia bersalah. Dia tidak bersalah, dia justru membantu kami pada waktu itu!" Sehun tampak emosi.

"Hmmmmm... interesting! Jarang-jarang aku melihat kau sangat emosi hanya karena seorang pelayan sedang ditanyai. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi Sehun?"

Chanyeol mengeluarkan smirknya. Semua menatap heran pada Sehun.

"Tidak... bukan begitu.. aku hanya..." Sehun terbata-bata, ia merasa baru saja membuka rahasianya sendiri di depan Chanyeol. Hubungannya dengan Luhan adalah rahasia. Ia belum mengatakannya pada siapapun. Status Luhan sebagai Blue Snow rendahan mungkin akan menjadi halangan diantara mereka. Maka itu Sehun memilih merahasiakannya dari semua orang.

"hehehehehe..." Chanyeol terkekeh...

"Biarkan Luhan menjawab untuk dirinya sendiri. Kau bisa menjawab untuk dirimu kan Luhan?"

"Iya Tuan muda. Saya akan menjawab untuk diri saya sendiri." Luhan tampak cemas atas tindakan Sehun yang mungkin malah akan membuka rahasia mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana?'

"Saya... sedang membereskan gudang tempat penyimpanan panah untuk latihan. Lalu saya mendengar keributan dan saya keluar melihat commoners sedang menyerang Lay dan tuan muda Sehun, kemudian saya turut membantu."

"I see... lalu kau pingsan sebelum sempat melihat tuan muda Baekhyun?"

"Saya tidak sempat melihat tuan muda Baekhyun saat itu. Seseorang memukul kepala saya dan saya jatuh pingsan."

"Baiklah Luhan. Terima kasih."

"Selanjutnya yang akan kita lakukan adalah ini. Tidak perlu berkomentar apapun dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan seputar Baekyun terkait peristiwa ini. Aku meminta semua yang ada disini bersumpah dan berjanji untuk tidak menceritakan apapun tentang Baekhyun pada orang lain. Suho, buat announcement resmi bahwa Baekhyun adalah bagian dari Red Dragon, dia adalah milik dari The Chosen One of Red Dragon, siapapun yang menganggu gugat Baekhyun, berarti akan menjadi musuh dari The Chosen One dan akan mati ditanganku. Selanjutnya, Aku akan turun tangan membantu Baekhyun dalam mengendalikan kekuatannya. Lay kau bisa tetap berlatih seperti biasa dengan Baekhyun. Kai, Xiumin kalian aku percayakan untuk menjaga dan mengurus segala keperluan Baekhyun dengan baik di rumah ataupun di luar rumah."

Chanyeol mengeluarkan titah. Sehun dan yang lainnya memandang terkejut pada Chanyeol. Mereka menduga akan ada kergauan pada Chanyeol dalam 'memelihara' Baekhyun setelah kejadian ini. Biar bagaimanapun Baekhyun adalah 'mahluk' tidak jelas dari kaum mana, yang nampak seperti anomali. Mungkin tidaklah bijak untuk membiarkannya hidup apalagi tetap 'memeliharanya'. Tapi bila The Chosen One sudah bertitah maka itulah yang akan dilakukan, kecuali tentunya kau memang ingin mati.

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun memandang dengan bingung. Ia tidak terlalu paham apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Baekhyun, kau tidak kuatir apapun. Kembalilah ke kamarmu. Xiumin akan mengantarkanmu kesana. Kalian semua boleh pergi sekarang. Kecuali kau Sehun, kau tetap disini."

Mati aku pikir Sehun. Setelah yang lain keluar ruangan, tinggalah Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"So, are you gonna say it or what?"

"Say what hyung?"

"Oh, come on Sehun!..." Chanyeol tersenyum setan.

"Fine!" Sehun menyerah.

"Me and Luhan... kami ada sesuatu..."

"I knew it... reaksi mu terlalu berlebihan dan tidak wajar saat aku menanyainya. Hahahahahahaha... ternyata maknae ini sudah dewasa ya sekarang. Nice taste, Luhan sangat manis. Ada sesuatu yang menggoda tentang Blue Snow memang. Aku pernah beberapa kali mencoba dengan pria dan wanita Blue Snow. They are great in bed. Kau harusnya memberi tahu dari awal tentang Luhan. Kalau tidak bisa saja aku yang tidak tau apa-apa ini akan menidurinya kan..." Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya sambil tersenyum setan.

"Fucking asshole! Dia milikku, jangan kau berani menyentuhnya Hyung!"

Sehun berteriak pada Chanyeol seperti pria dewasa yang mempertahankan kekasihnya, namun tetap saja ia kemudian mempoutkan bibirnya seperti anak kecil.

"Hahahahahaha... i am kidding! Tentu saja aku tidak akan mengambil 'mainanmu' adikku sayang..."

"It's not like that hyung... me and Luhan, hubungan kami berdua bukan hanya tentang sex. Aku benar-benar menyukainya. Tidak sepertimu, aku serius ingin berkomitmen hanya dengannya."

"apa maksudmu tidak sepertiku?" Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau kan tidak pernah serius menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. Bagimu semua hanya urusan sex saja. Mana ada yang pernah bertahan lama untukmu. Sekali tidur, biasanya kau akan bosan dan mencampakkan mereka begitu saja. Aku tidak begitu hyung. Aku akan berkomitmen pada Luhan. Seperti Kris hyung pada Bing-Bing noona."

"Maknae kurang ajar! Hahahahahahaha... Apa kau tidak ingat, sebelum dengan Bing-Bing noona, Kris punya banyak deretan mantan pacar." Chanyeol melempar Sehun dengan gumpalan kertas.

"Paling tidak itu memang pacarnya, dia berkomitmen dengan mereka pada saat bersama mereka. Tidak seperti kau hyung..." Ledek Sehun pada Chanyeol.

"Fine. You win. Aku memang tidak pernah berkomitmen dengan siapapun." Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya.

"Yeah... kecuali dengan Baekhyun." Sahut Sehun tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol memandang dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"Yeah... kecuali dengan Baekhyun." Chanyeol tersenyum simpul.

"Hyung, apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu? Kita tidak tahu sebenarnya Baekhyun itu bagaimana. Tidak ada informasi lengkap tentang dirinya. Seperti dia antara ada dan tiada. Apa kau tidak khawatir atau curiga sedikitpun tentang keberadannya?"

"No. Aku sudah mantap dengan keputusanku. Dia milikku, dan tetap akan berada disampingku. Kalaupun ada masalah di depan, aku pasti bisa menghandle nya dengan baik. Aku the chosen one, kalau ada yang bisa menghadapi situasi anomali ini dengan baik, maka itu adalah aku." Yakin, mantap dan narsis... Itulah the chosen one of Red Dragon.

"Baiklah. Aku mendukungmu apapun itu."

"Terima kasih maknae."

"Satu lagi hyung... tentang Luhan..."

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun. Tapi kalau kau memang serius dengannya, kau harus mempersiapkan langkahmu kedepan. Ini bukanlah hubungan yang akan disukai ayah. Kris mendapat restu penuh dari ayah saat dengan Bing-Bing, karena dia memang sempurna dari segala aspek. Sementara latar belakang Luhan akan menjadi masalah baginya. Persiapkan diri kalian dengan baik untuk itu. Satu lagi... pastikan Luhan memang memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu, tidak hanya sedang memperalatmu. Kau adalah tuan muda Red Dragon, bayak yang akan ingin bersamamu karena status sosialmu, bukan karena dirimu."

Sehun menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya jalan ia dan Luhan akan berat kedepannya. Tapi Sehun tidak mau menyerah. Dia menginginkan Luhan dan akan memperjuangkannya.

"Baik hyung. Thanks."

...

"Chanyeol... aku takut... kenapa semua orang memandangku dengan aneh. Pasti karena aku yang ternyata seorang Blue snow kan?"

Baekhyun menerobos masuk ke kamar mandi saat Chanyeol sedang berendam di bath tub.

"Kau ini! Membuatku kaget saja. Untung aku tidak langsung membakarmu Baek... apa ku tidak lihat aku sedang mandi hah!? Bocah nakal!"

"Maafkan aku... tapi aku sangat galau Chanyeol..." Baekhyun berjongkok di sebelah bath tub Chanyeol.

"Buka bajumu!"

Baekhyun tampak terkejut dengan perintah Chanyeol, apa Chanyeol akan menghukumnya karena ia masuk saat Chanyeol mandi dengan tidak sopan?...

"Buka bajumu dan berendamlah bersamaku."

Baekhyun tersenyum lega dan baru memahami maksud Chanyeol. Ia membuka bajunya dan masuk kedalam bath tub lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol di dalam bath tub.

"Apa yang membuatmu galau hemmm?" Chanyeol memainkan kakinya di kaki pendek Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, aku mendengar orang-orang berbicara. Mereka bilang aku aneh dan pembawa sial. Tidak seharusnya kau tetap memeliharaku katanya. Kau banyak mendapat masalah gara-gara aku. Aku menyusahkanmu ya Chanyeol? Maafkan aku...Hiks..hiks..." Mata biru itu tampak berkaca-kaca sebelum air mata tumpah dari sana.

Tidak ada yang Chanyeol benci lebih dari melihat Baekhyun menangis. Perlahan Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Yang ia khawatirkan akhirnya benar terjadi. Segala omongan busuk itu sampai juga ketelinga Baekhyun dan membuatnya galau. Chanyeol memposisikan Baekhyun untuk duduk tepat didepannya.

"Dengarkan aku... memang benar aku mendapat banyak masalah tentangmu, banyak yang tidak menginginkamu tetap disini. Tapi itu tidak penting. Kau tau kenapa?... karena yang penting adalah aku menginginkamu disini. Ingat janji kita di taman kota dulu? Aku masih memegangnya Baek. Do you?"

"Tentu Chanyeol... aku ingin terus bersamamu. Tapi aku berpikir apakah sebaiknya aku tidak bersamamu saja? Aku tidak mau kau mendapat masalah karena aku... aku bahkan tidak tau aku ini apa, bisa saja mereka benar... aku bisa saja pembawa sial bagimu... dulu di Blue Snow juga tidak ada yang menginginkanku. Mereka memperlakukanku dengan buruk, mungkin karena aku memang pembawa sial. Aku..."

Ucapan Baek terputus karena ada sesuatu di bibirnya... Bibir Chanyeol. Chanyeol memberikan ciuman manis di bibir Baekhyun, hanya menempel untuk beberapa detik, dan itu mampu membuat Baekhyun lebih tenang dan berhenti mengoceh tak tentu arah. Chanyeol kemudian menarik bibirnya dari Baekhyun dan berkata...

"Stay with me."

Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol dengan hidungnya yang memerah karena habis menangis.

"Aku berjanji akan melindungimu. Tidak akan ada yang mengubah keinginanku untuk bersamamu. Tak usah mengkhawatirkan apapun. Hanya dengarkan aku dan abaikan yang lainnya. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah menjadi berani dan tetaplah bersamaku. Seperti saat kau berani berjuang untuk berada disisiku dengan menyingkirkan Lee Sunny... Saat kau melindungiku dengan menukar Pie dari Bing-Bing... Kau bisa melakukannya?"

"Iya Chanyeol." Baekhyun menerjang Chanyeol untuk memeluknya, sehingga membuat air dalam bath tub berhamburan kelantai.

"Aku menyayangimu Chanyeol." Pelan Baekhyun berbisik.

"Me too." Chanyeol menjawab sambil memeluk Baekhyun.

...

"Dia adalah the chosen one yang paling seenaknya sendiri!. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa para Dewa dan Deity memilih dia sebagai the chosen one. He sucks!"

Kangin mengomel panjang lebar tentang Chanyeol pada Kris dan Istrinya.

"Apa dia sudah tau pasti bahwa bocah itu tidak membahayakan, membawa sial? dia bisa saja membawa sial bagi Red Dragon, apa Chanyeol pernah memikirkan itu?!.. Dia jelas-jelas tidak memenuhi kriteria sebagai seorang Blue snow ataupun sebagai commoner. Itu berarti dia anomali, produk gagal! Apa yang kita lakukan terhadap produk gagal?!..."

"We throw them away." Kris menjawab ayahnya.

"Exactly!"

"Sudahlah sayang, tidak ada gunanya menentang Chanyeol. Kau tau betapa keras kepalanya dia." Nyonya besar Soehyun berusaha menenangkan suaminya.

"Fuck!" Kangin melempar piring yang ada di atas meja kelantai.

"Aku sudah berusaha mempengaruhi para tetua soal ini, tapi mereka menolak ikut campur. Menurut mereka ini adalah masalah pribadi Chanyeol, dan mereka tidak berhak untuk ikut campur. Ya sudah! Berarti memang tidak ada lagi yang dapat dilakukan. Kita semua lebih baik berdoa tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk di Red Dragon karena bocah aneh itu."

Kris memilih tidak merespon apapun lagi. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Diam-diam ia sangat salut dan mengagumi pilihan sikap Chanyeol dalam mempertahankan Baekhyun dan mendeklarasikan Baekhyun adalah miliknya dan bagian dari Red Dragon. Kris membayangkan bahwa ia akan melakukan hal yang sama apabila ia dan Bing-Bing berada dalam situasi itu. Ternyata, Chanyeol punya sikap dan keberanian mengambil resiko yang luar biasa. Memang dia tidak menyandang gelar the chosen one tanpa alasan.

...

"Kau disana waktu kejadian itu, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Kris bertanya pada Sehun saat mereka pergi bersama untuk minum ke kota. Sekarang Sehun sudah cukup umur, jadi dia dengan bangga dapat menemani hyung nya pergi minum tanpa hanya menjadi penonton.

"Aku tidak mau bicara apapun tentang itu hyung. Aku sudah berjanji pada Chanyeol hyung. Kau tanyakanlah padanya bila kau ingin tau."

"Dasar bodoh! Menurutmu kalau aku bisa bertanya padanya, aku akan bertanya padamu hah?"

"Hehehehehehe... benar juga sih. Tapi kenapa kau tertarik untuk tau hyung? Apa kau percaya bahwa ia pembawa sial? Sebenarnya dari mana rumor itu bermula?"

"Peramal Song Qian yang memulainya. Ia mengatakan itu pada ayah dan dalam sekejap semua orang sudah tau tentang hal itu."

"Hufffhhh..." Sehun mengambil nafas panjang...

"Sepertinya cukup kacau dengan semua ini ya? Tapi aku sangat mengagumi keberanian Chanyeol, dia tak tergoyahkan sedikitpun. Tidak perduli apa yang dikatakan orang di luar sana. Andaikan aku punya keberanian seperti itu..."

"Hei! You do! Kita semua adalah Red Dragon, apalagi kita berdua khususnya, adalah turunan Red Dragon dari kalangan leader, kita pasti punya keberanian seperti itu dalam diri kita."

"Red Dragon... apakah kita memang sehebat itu?'

"We should be... kita adalah titisan Dewa Matahari, Dewa yang berkarakter agresif, kuat, berani dan panas."

"Really?"

"Dude! You really never pay attention in our lesson with Amber noona, do you?"

Sehun hanya cengengesan sambil mengacak kasar rambut merahnya.

"Dewa Matahari atau lebih familiar dengan nama Dewa Kwon Ji Yong adalah leluhur kita. Kau tau Sehun, dulu awalnya Deity hanya menciptakan commoners beserta 3 Dewa-Dewi. Dewa Matahari dengan nama Kwon Ji Yong, Dewi Bulan dengan nama Luna serta Dewi Bintang dengan nama Krystal. Somehow, para dewa dewi ini tidak puas dengan commoners yang dianggap terlalu lemah dan tidak bisa apa-apa. Sehingga mereka membuat satu jenis kaum lagi, yang merupakan titisan mereka sendiri, yang memiliki super power dan berada diatas commoners."

"Kita dan Blue snow?"

"Yup! Red Dragon mewarisi sifat dan karakter dari Dewa Matahari, sementara Blue Snow mewarisi Sifat dan karakter dari Dewi Bulan dan Bintang. Kau tau makanya Semua Blue Snow sangat cantik tidak perduli laki-laki atau perempuan, karena mereka adalah titisan dari dua Dewi."

"I see... lalu kenapa akhirnya Red Dragon and Blue Snow malah tidak akur?"

"Hmmm... para Dewi akhirnya berselisih dengan Dewa, karena masing-masing ingin titisannya yang berkuasa di muka bumi. Dari Red Dragon dan Blue Snow sendiri juga memiliki ambisi yang sama. Mereka sama-sama ingin jadi penguasa dan mendeklarasikan bahwa Dewa atau Dewi mereka yang lebih hebat. Tapi tetap saja secara kekuatan, Dewa matahari akan lebih kuat dari pada Dewi bulan-bintang, makanya kekuatan kita juga lebih kuat dari Blue Snow. Ice power Blue Snow akan kalah bila beradu dengan Fire power Red Dragon. Tapi karena Blue Snow adalah titisan dua Dewi ini, maka mereka memiliki kepintaran, kecerdasan, serta terkadang kelicikan untuk tetap bertahan. Jadilah dua kaum ini tidak akur selama ratusan tahun ini. Bodoh sebenarnya menurutku, kenapa kita harus mengikuti nafsu dan ambisi bodoh itu, Dewa-Dewi itu juga harusnya tidak bertindak mengikuti hawa nafsu mereka saja, mereka kan para Dewa-Dewi, they should able to do better than us... aku heran mengapa Deity diam saja melihat semua ini."

"Hyung... mulutmu itu... nanti kau kualat baru tau!"

"Hahahahah... aku sudah kualat Sehun! Nasibku sudah sial sejak usia 3 tahun. Kelahiran the chosen one membuatku tidak memiliki nilai apapun di mata orang lain."

Sehun hanya mampu memandang Kris dengan tatapan iba. Ia tidak menyangka seberat itu beban Kris selama ini.

"Hei! Jangan melihatku seperti itu! Kau tau kan aku paling tidak suka dikasihani... aku tidak apa-apa... Mari minum lagi..." Kris menuang minuman kedalam gelasnya dan gelas Sehun. Selanjutnya kedua kakak-adik itu melanjutkan acara minum mereka sampai subuh menjelang dan mereka pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Jadilah Bing-Bing dan Luhan yang kerepotan harus mengurusi dua pemabuk itu.

...

" _Ini sulit! Lebih sulit dari pada berlatih pedang, memanah, bela diri dan yang lainnya. Aku tidak bisa mengontrol ice power ku dengan baik. Padahal Lay, Kai dan bahkan Chanyeol sudah turun tangan melatihku dengan ice power ini. Tapi mengapa aku tetap tak bisa mengendalikannya?"_

"Mungkin aku memang produk gagal... kenapa aku bisa sebodoh ini ya?"

Di suatu siang Baekhyun mengeluh pada Chanyeol.

"Itu bukan salahmu. Dan berhentilah mengatakan kau produk gagal! Kau tau kan aku tidak suka kau yang tidak percaya diri seperti itu?!"

"Maaf Chanyeol..." Baekhyun tertunduk sambil mem-pout kan bibirnya.

"Sepertinya aku, Kai dan Lay tidak bisa menjadi pelatih yang baik untuk mengendalikan ice powermu. Konsep dasar ice power berbeda dengan fire power. Kami tidak bisa membantumu mengendalikannya dengan baik. Aku akan mencari jalan lain untuk melatihmu mengendalikan kekuatan itu."

Chanyeol berdiri dan bersiap meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengambil coat merahnya dan mengenakannya. Chanyeol terlihat seperti devil dengan warna merah yang mendominasinya.

"Aku akan berdiskusi dengan Suho. Kau tidak usah cemas, nikmati waktumu dengan bermain di halaman belakang. Jangan pergi terlalu jauh. Jangan melewati batas halaman barat rumah Baekhyun. Aku tidak ingin kau bertemu penghuni rumah yang lainnya."

"Baiklah Chanyeol..."

...

Bermain sendirian di taman belakang, Baekhyun mulai merasa bosan, lalu ia mencoba mengeluarkan ice powernya. Sasarannya adalah tanaman bunga yang ada didepannya. Konsentrasi... dan... froze!... ternyata gagal...

" _Aku memang payah..."_ Pikir Bakehyun.

" _Sekali lagi... Keluarkan energimu Baekhyun... ayolah, kau pasti bisa!"_ Baekhyun menyemangati dirinya sendiri... konsentrasi... dan... "Ommona!"

Baekhyun memang berhasil mengeluarkan ice powernya, namun sasarannya malah keliru. Ia justru membekukan anak anjing yang kebetulan lewat disana.

" _Mati aku! Aku harus segera mencairkannya... kalo tidak dia bisa mati."_ Baekhyun sekuat tenaga berusaha mencairkannya, tapi dia gagal. Semakin dia berusaha, semakin ia kesulitan. Bakehyun sudah hampir menangis dan berniat memanggil siapa saja yang ada untuk membantunya. Ia tidak mau membunuh anak anjing itu, kan anak anjing itu tidak punya salah apa-apa. Yeah, Baekhyun memang bocah aneh, yang tidak merasa bersalah membunuh orang lain, tapi merasa sangat bersalah bila membunuh anak anjing.

Tiba-tiba, muncul sesosok tinggi dalam balutan pakaian serba putih. Orang itu menyentuh anak anjing yang membeku tadi dan es yang menyelimutinya langsung mencair. Anak anjing malang itu tampak basah kuyup, menggoyangkan seluruh badannya dan segera melarikan diri dari tempat itu. Baekhyun menoleh dan melihat orang itu... Kris!

Kris, tidak berkata apa-apa, dia hanya melihat ke arah Baekhyun dan diam. Sebenarnya Kris sudah melihat Baekhyun dari kejauhan sejak tadi. Ia tidak mendekat karena ia tidak mau masuk ke halaman belakang bagian barat yang merupakan wilayah Chanyeol. Tapi ia tidak tega juga melihat Baekhyun panik sendirian dalam situasi seperti itu.

"Wow! Daebak! Kau memang hebat tuan muda Kris! Terima kasih atas bantuanmu."

Perkataan Baekhyun membuat Kris terkejut. Ia menatap Baekhyun...

"It's nothing. Kau harus lebih berhati-hati dalam berlatih. Jangan berlatih sendirian tanpa pendampingan orang dewasa. Apa Chanyeol tau kau berlatih sendirian?'

"No..." Baekhyun menggeleng pelan sambil menunduk.

"Aku sudah menduganya. Lain kali tunggulah sampai ada yang mendampingimu, kau harus lebih berhati-hati.."

"Terima kasih tuan muda Kris" Sekali lagi Baekhyun berterima kasih pada Kris.

Kris tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun. Ternyata Bing-Bing benar, memang sulit menolak pesona bocah kecil ini. Di sisi lain Kris sebenarnya cukup kasihan melihat berita yang tersebar luas mengenai Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini. Kris tau bagaimana rasanya dibicarakan sebagai seseorang yang tidak baik dan tidak berguna. Mungkin hal itu yang membuatnya memiliki sedikit simpati pada Baekhyun.

...

"Anda benar Tuan muda. Konsep dasar ice dan fire power memang berbeda. Orang yang paling tepat membantu Baekhyun mengendalikan ice powernya adalah seorang Blue Snow. Masalahnya adalah siapa Blue Snow yang tepat untuk melakukan itu?"

Suho mengemukakan pendapatnya pada Chanyeol terkait isu ice power Baekhyun.

"Hmmmm... ini tidak mudah Suho. Baekhyun sendiri tidak menyukai Blue Snow. Dia punya trauma mendalam terhadap orang-orang Blue Snow." Chanyeol tampak berpikir serius. Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol tersenyum...

"Panggil Sehun kemari..."

...

"Kau serius hyung? Kalau kau serius, tidak perlu mencari orang lain. Luhan sendiri akan dapat membantu Baekhyun mengendalikan ice powernya." Sehun tampak antusias. Dia merasa senang bila Luhan dilibatkan dalam lingkaran Chanyeol. Dia belum bisa melibatkan Luhan dalam lingkaran keluarganya yang lain, tapi mungkin Chanyeol akan bisa menerima Luhan dengan baik, mengingat ia memiliki Baekhyun yang juga berdarah Blue Snow.

"You trust him? Kau berani menjadi penjamin untuk merekomendasikannya?"

"With my life!" Sehun menjawab mantap.

"Fine. Let's do it." Chanyeol memutuskan.

...

Baekhyun tampak merapat ke Chanyeol. Dia tidak menyukai ide ini. Dilatih oleh seorang Blue Snow membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Tenanglah Baby Baek, dia tidak akan macam-macam denganmu. Akan selalu ada yang menemanimu selama berlatih dengannya. Lay, Kai atau aku akan bergantian menemanimu selama berlatih dengannya. Tidak perlu cemas akan apapun. Okay?"

Chanyeol menenangkan Baekhyun, lalu mendaratkan ciuman di dahi Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. Perkataan Chanyeol selalu mampu membuatnya tenang. Baekhyun mempercayai Chanyeolnya sepenuh hati.

"Mereka sangat manis ya..." Luhan tampak terpesona dengan interaksi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Ia tidak menyangka Chanyeol bisa punya sisi manis seperti itu. Selama ia mengenal Chanyeol, ia hanya melihat sisi kejam, dingin dan agresif dari Chanyeol. Pertama bertemu dia melihat Chanyeol sedang membantai para Blue Snow, selanjutnya saat sedang menginterogasinya. Tentu bukan momen dimana Chanyeol akan menunjukkan sisi manisnya kan.

"They are... Hyungku selalu manis dan hangat kalau menyangkut Baekhyun. Hihihihi..." Sehun terkekeh...

"Sehun, terima kasih sudah merekomendasikan pada hyung mu. It means so much for me, dia mengijinkan aku melatih Baekhyun. Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa, tapi aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tidak mengecewakan semua orang terutama kau."

"Iya sayangku, aku juga senang kau bisa melakukan ini. Maafkan aku, yang masih harus merahasiakan hubungan kita. Tapi kalau Chanyeol mendukung kita, itu akan sangat membantu kita. Kau tau sendiri kan dia adalah the chosen one, pengaruhnya besar dalam Red Dragon dan dia dalah the next leader. Yang paling penting, dia adalah hyungku. Walaupun terkenal dingin dan kejam, tapi dia selalu baik padaku. Aku tau aku bisa mengandalkannya." Sehun menjelaskan pada Luhan.

"Tidak masalah bagiku sayang. Aku sudah cukup senang bisa sedekat ini denganmu. Siapapun yang kau sayangi dan penting bagimu, akan menjadi orang yang penting dan kusayang juga. Aku akan berusaha agar hyungmu mendukung hubungan kita."

"Thanks honeyku..." Sehun mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan membuat Luhan bersemu merah.

Selanjutnya Luhan dan Baekhyun mulai berlatih. Karakter Luhan yang lembut dan tenang mampu membuat Baekhyun cukup nyaman. Perlahan tapi pasti, Baekhyun dapat menghilangkan ketidak nyamanannya dan mampu fokus pada latihannya.

Luhan mengetahui satu kunci penting yang membedakan konsep dasar ice power dan fire power. Ia mengetahui ini dari adiknya. Fire power berdasar pada agresifitas dan emosi yang meledak. Sementara blue power berdasar pada ketenangan, emosi yang terkontrol dengan baik. Selama ini Baekhyun berlatih dengan Red Dragon, ia terbiasa menggunakan agresifitas, dan ledakan emosinya untuk mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Hal itu yang harus diubah agar Baekhyun dapat mengeluarkan dan mengontrol ice powernya dengan baik.

...

Chanyeol merasa puas atas pelatihan dari Luhan pada Baekhyun. Semakin hari, kemampuan Baekhyun dalam mengendalikan ice powernya semakin baik.

"Good job Luhan!... kau melatih Baekhyun dengan sangat baik."

"Terima kasih tuan muda." Luhan terlihat senang, demikian juga dengan Sehun. Ia sudah cemas saat mendengar Chanyeol memanggil Luhan dan dirinya untuk bicara.

"Kalau kau menginginkannya, kau bisa masuk dalam lingkaran orang-orangku. Tentunya kau harus bersumpah setia mengabdi untukku. Bagaimana?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Luhan.

Luhan merasa seperti bermimpi. Ini adalah tawaran yang sangat dinantikan semua orang. Bisa masuk ke dalam lingkaran the chosen one adalah jaminan baik untuk segala aspek kehidupan kedepannya. Ia adalah satu dari sedikit blue snow yang berhasil mendapat kehormatan itu.

Luhan langsung berlutut dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Terima kasih banyak Tuan muda Chanyeol. Aku bersumpah setia padamu dan Red Dragon. I will not let you down."

"Good! And one more thing Luhan... if you break my brother's heart... i will kill you myself. Kau paham?" Chanyeol mengeluarkan senyum setannya.

Sehun dan Luhan berpandangan tak percaya. Itu memang ancaman, tapi... itu juga berarti Chanyeol merestui dan mendukung hubungan mereka berdua.

"Hyung..." Sehun tak mampu berkata-kata. Ia mendekat dan memeluk Chanyeol dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Terima kasih hyung... it means the world to me."

Chanyeol menepuk punggung Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih tuan muda. Aku bersumpah... i will never break Sehun's heart. I love him with all my heart."

Luhan berkata dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Oh ya Luhan, bagaimana kau bisa tau cara melatih ice powernya Baekhyun?" Chanyeol yang penasaran bertanya pada Luhan.

"Aku mendapat beberapa masukan tentang konsep dasar ice power dan membandingkannya dengan konsep dasar fire power. Dari situ aku hanya mengubah konsep dasar Baekhyun saat ia mengeluarkan ice power. Baekhyun hanya tidak familiar dengan konsep dasar ice power karena selama ini dia berlatih dengan konsep dasar dari Red Dragon."

"I see... good thingking. I agree with you. Siapa yang memberikanmu masukan tadi?"

"Adik saya tuan muda. Namanya Yuri. Dia sebenarnya memiliki semacam kemampuan meramal lewat mimpi-mimpinya. Dia mengetahui hal tadi juga dari mimpinya."

"Oh ya? Dia adalah peramal Blue Snow?"

"Tidak tuan muda. Dia menolak kedudukan itu karena tidak sepaham dengan petinggi dan leader Blue Snow. Akibat penolakan itu kami, ditempatkan menjadi budak rendahan di Blue Snow. Kehidupan kami sangat tidak menyenangkan disana. Kami sudah berencana melarikan diri saat kau menyerang markas Blue Snow. Saat kau menawarkan pengampunan untuk kami mengabdi pada Red Dragon, aku berpikir itu adalah penawaran yang patut kami coba."

Luhan dengan jujur menceritakan tentang dirinya dan adiknya.

"Hmmmm... aku bisa membayangkan kau tentu tidak menyesali keputusan itu.."

Chanyeol berkata sambil melirik pada Sehun dan mengeluarkan senyum setannya.

Luhan tampak tersipu malu, sementara Sehun hanya mengeluarkan smirk sambil menjilat bibirnya.

"Aku sangat mensyukuri keputusan itu tuan muda. Selain aku bisa bertemu dengan tuan muda Sehun, banyak hal lain juga yang membuatku mensyukuri keputusan itu. Ternyata Red Dragon tidak sekejam yang dikatakan. Kalian cukup fair pada kami. Selama kami mengabdi dengan baik dan setia, kami mendapatkan imbalan yang sesuai. Aku dan adikku, akhirnya bisa menjalani hidup tenang dan damai tanpa harus menjadi budak rendahan. Blue Snow bukanlah tempat yang menyenangkan bila kau bukan keturunan para bangsawan. Di Red Dragon, Kami bekerja dengan baik dan mendapat imbalan yang baik pula. Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu tuan muda Chanyeol. I pledge all my life for you and Red Dragon." Sungguh-sungguh Luhan berkata.

"Great! It's great to hear all that. Dan Luhan... Aku tertarik mendengar tentang kemampuan meramal adikmu, kapan-kapan kau bawalah dia kemari, mungkin dia bisa membantuku mengetahui beebrapa hal."

"Baik tuan muda. Akan saya laksanakan."

"Okay. It's all settle. Kalian bisa pergi sekarang."

Sehun memeluk Luhan dan setelahnya mereka pergi keluar ruangan sambil bergandengan tangan.

...

Bing-Bing tersenyum senang mendengar cerita Kris tentang Baekhyun dan anak anjing yang ia selamatkan. Bing-Bing tau pasti dibalik sikap dinginnya, Kris adalah orang yang baik hati. Karena itu Bing-Bing memilih Kris sebagai suaminya. Bing-Bing sendiri adalah anak salah satu pedangang sukses di Red dragon. Kakek dan ayah Bing-Bing memiliki kerja sama yang baik dalam perdagangan dengan beberapa generasi leader Red Dragon. Saat bertemu dengan Kris, Bing-Bing berusia 21 tahun dan Kris 19 tahun. Bing-Bing langsung jatuh hati pada Kris di pandangan pertama. Beruntungnya, Kris juga merasakan hal yang sama. Saat itu adalah pesta perayaan di markas besar Red Dragon. Kangin mengundang beberapa kolega terdekatnya di pesta tersebut. Bing-Bing termasuk salah satunya, ia dan keluarganya bahkan menjadi tamu kehormatan dengan menginap di markas besar Red Dragon.

 **Flashback start...**

"Hai... Aku Kris dan kau?..."

"Fan Bing-Bing."

"Bolehkah aku menwarkanmu minuman? Mungkin red wine terbaik kami?" Kris memamerkan senyum mautnya. Saat itu Kris yang berpakaian serba hitam tampak sangat tampan. Rambut merah yang disisir keatas, bibir sexy, hidung mancung dan badan yang tegap. Kris memang tak diragukan lagi adalah titisan dewa... manusia biasa tidak mungkin memiliki ketampanan sempurna seperti itu.

"Tentu... tuan muda Kris..."

Bing-Bing tersenyum tidak kalah manis. Gaun berwarna peach itu tampak sempurna jatuh di badan gemulai Bing-Bing. Rambut merah panjangnya ditata membentuk pita keatas, dan dipercantik dengan hiasan rambut bertabur permata Tak ada yang akan membantah kalau Bing-Bing adalah wanita tercantik di pesta saat itu. Beberapa gelas wine kemudian, Bing-Bing dan Kris sudah tampak sangat akrab dan berbicang dengan intim.

"Baiklah tuan muda, tampaknya pesta akan bubar. Aku juga akan kembali ke kamarku, kamar tamu di rumahmu lebih tepatnya hihihihihi... senang ngobrol denganmu malam ini. Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi untuk berbincang nanti."

"Tentu... we will... bolehkah aku mengantarkanmu ke kamarmu?"

"Baiklah..."

Kris mengantarkan Bing-Bing sampai ke kamarnya. Sebagai pria sejati, Kris tidak memaksa menghabiskan malam bersama Bing-Bing apabila Bing-Bing tidak berkenan akan hal itu. Kris hanya bermaksud memberikan ciuman selamat malam pada Bing-Bing di depan pitu kamarnya. Tapi... sesuatu terjadi...

Kris mendekatkan wajahnya pada Bing-bing dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Bing-Bing. Awalnya hanya ciuman ringan... namun kemudian Ciuman semakin mendalam, Kris mulai menghisap bibir bawah Bing-Bing, lalu bergantian menghisap bibir atas Bing-Bing. Lidah mulai saling bertautan, Kris menyapu lidahnya kedalam mulut Bing-Bing, bunyi kecipak saliva mulai terdengar menggema.

Melepaskan ciumannya, Kris dengan wajah memerah memandang Bing-Bing dan berkata...

"Kalau kau tidak menginginkan ini berlanjut, sekarang adalah saatnya kau mengusirku kembali ke kamarku."

Bing-Bing tersenyum nakal, melepaskan tangan Kris di pinggangnya lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar. Dengan satu gerakan ia menggerai rambut merah panjang kebanggaannya. Lalu ia melepaskan bagian terluar dari gaunnya, sehingga hanya baju dalaman tipis berwarna putih yang terlihat menerawang dan mencetak lekuk tubuhnya yang indah. Kris bisa melihat jelas apa yang ada di balik gaun tipis menahan nafas, tiba-tiba ia merasa sesuatu di bagian bawahnya menegang...

"Aku tidak bisa mengusirmu kembali ke kamarmu malam ini tuan muda Kris... karena itu berarti aku akan membohongi diriku sendiri dan apa yang kuinginkan..."

Tiga detik setelah kalimat itu terucap... Kris dengan gerakan kilat, masuk ke dalam kamar, membanting pintu dan menguncinya. Ia menarik tubuh Bing-Bing untuk kembali menciumnya... Kris menciumi bibir Bing-Bing dengan rakus, tangannya menjelajahi tubuh indah itu dengan sesukanya. Kris meremas bokong sexy Bing-Bing. Lalu ia dengan agresifnya merobek baju Bing-Bing yang masih tersisa di tubuh indahnya. Bing-Bing sudah tak memakai apapun lagi sekarang, Kris dengan leluasa dapat memandangi tubuh indahnya. Kris sudah merasa sesak di celananya. Mulus, putih, sexy dan sintal... kata-kata yang mungkin bisa membantu menggambarkan keindahan tubuh Bing-Bing. Dia lalu mendorong tubuh Bing-Bing ketas tempat tidur. Dengan mata yang penuh nafsu Kris menjamah seluruh bagian tubuh Bing-Bing mulai dari leher, payudara, nipples, sampai pada selangkangan dan paha Bing-Bing. Kulit itu terasa begitu halus dan lembut dirasa Kris. Remasan Kris di payudara Bing-Bing semakin mengencang... begitu kenyal dan lembut, payudara itu terlihat lebih besar dari pada kepalan tangan Kris... ukuran yang pas, yang mampu membuat pria manapun ketagihan untuk merasakannya. Bing-Bing juga melepas kasar baju Kris hingga sekarang mereka berdua sama-sama telanjang. Kris masih terus menindih Bing-Bing sambil merasakan setiap inci tubuh Bing-Bing. Bing-Bing kemudian membalik posisi sehingga ia berada diatas Kris. Bing-Bing mulai menciumi abs Kris yang tercetak sempurna, bermain-main di nipples Kris, membuatnya mendesah keenakan dan kemudian turun ke bagian penis Kris yang sudah menegang sempurna.

"Aaghhhhh... ooohhhh... Damn women! You're good..."

Bing-Bing belum memasukkan penis besar Kris ke dalam mulutnya. Ia mulai dengan menciumi bagian kepala penis Kris, dilanjutkan dengan memainkan lidahnya tepat di tempat penis itu mengeluarkan cairan pre cum... Kris menggelinjang keenakan.. lalu Bing-bing secara tiba-tiba memasukkan penis besar Kris kedalam mulutnya, menghisap kuat penis itu dan kembali memainkan lidahnya pada penis itu di dalam mulutnya. Bing-Bing memberikan blow job terhebat yang pernah Kris rasakan. Setelah beberapa kali gerakan keluar masuk, Kris mengangkat kepala Bing-Bing. Ia kembali merubah posisi, sekarang Kris berada diatas dan mendidih Bing-Bing...

"Aku sudah tidak tahan..." Sambil berkata, Kris mengarahkan penisnya ke vagina Bing-Bing yang sudah basah kuyup. Dengan satu dorongan keras, Kris memasuki Bing-Bing.

"Ngh... Ahhhhhh!" Bing-Bing berteriak. Ini sungguh nikmat, Kris begitu besar dan memenuhi dirinya. Kris mendorong masuk penisnya dengan semakin kuat. Suara desahan Kris dan Bing-Bing terdengar memenuhi ruangan. Mungkin jika ada orang yang berada di dekat kamar itu juga akan mendengar suara desahan seks mereka. Namun peduli setan! Tidak akan ada yang berani mengusik saat tuan muda Red Dragon sedang bercinta.

"Ohhhhh... ahhhh yeah... Fuck!" Suara Kris terdengar di sela-sela kegiatannya memaju-mundurkan penisnya ke vagina Bing-Bing. Selagi penis besar itu keluar masuk di vagina Bing-Bing, Tangan Kris tetap aktif menjamah. Kris memilin nipples, meremas payudara dan bokong Bing-Bing. Kris lalu mengubah posisi, sehingga Bing-Bing sekarang ada di atas pangkuannya. Penis Kris semakin terasa menghujam kedalam Bing-Bing. Mulut Kris sekarang sudah penuh dengan payudara Bing-Bing. Menghisap, menjilat bahkan mengigit pelan nipples dan payudara kenyal itu.

"Krisssss...!" tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan Bing-Bing, tubuhnya mengejang sambil memeluk Kris, kuku indahnya mencakar punggung Kris sampai berdarah. kemudian tubuh indah itu melemas. She's coming!... Kris mencium bibir Bing-Bing sambil mengeluarkan Smirknya. Lalu ia mendekati telinga Bing-Bing dan menjilatinya, lalu ia berbisik...

"Kita belum selesai noona sayang. Aku juga ingin menyelesaikan ini... bolehkah aku keluar didalammu?"

"Do what you want... i am yours tuan muda Kris..."

Dengan jawaban itu Kris langsung melanjutkan kegiatannya memaju mundurkan penisnya. Semakin lama semakin dengan tempo yang semakin kencang. Bing-Bing yang sudah lelah setelah orgasmenya, tampak pasrah terbaring saat Kris tetap dengan agresif menyetubuhinya. Wajah pasrah itu, semakin meningkatkan nafsu Kris. Sampai beberapa kali tusukan akhirnya Kris mencapai orgasmenya.

"aarrrghhhhh...! Fuck!..." Kris mengeram kuat saat spermanya menyembur ke dalam vagina Bing-Bing. Ini adalah seks terbaik yang pernah Kris rasakan. Hangatnya sprema terasa memenuhi vagina Bing-Bing. Kris pun merebahkan badannya di atas Bing-Bing.

Bing-Bing terdiam mengatur nafasnya. Ia mulai berpikir seharusnya dia tidak melangkah terburu-buru untuk langsung tidur di pertemuan pertama mereka. Tapi ia tidak dapat menahan diri, ia sangat menginginkan Kris. Belum selesai Bing-Bing berpikir kemungkinan yang akan terjadi setelah ini, Kris tiba-tiba berkata...

"Please be mine... aku tau kita baru saja bertemu. Tapi aku sangat...sangat...sangat menyukaimu Bing-Bing noona..."

Bing-Bing, panggil aku Bing-Bing... and yes. I will be yours tuan muda Kris." Bing-Bing menjawab dengan senyum manisnya.

"Panggil aku dengan Kris saja. Mulai sekarang kau adalah kekasihku, milikku, semua yang ada di dirimu, hanya milikku."

Bing-Bing mengunci perjanjian dan komitmen mereka malam itu dengan ciuman manis di bibir Kris. Ciuman yang sarat akan kasih sayang antara mereka berdua.

Malam itu adalah awal dimulainya kisah cinta Kris dan Bing-Bing sampai mereka menikah sekarang ini. Kris dan Bing-Bing menemukan cinta mereka dan mereka sangat berbahagia dengan itu. Bagi Kris, Bing-Bing adalah pelabuhan teduhnya, selama ini ia selalu merasa kalah, tapi memiliki Bing-Bing membuatnya merasa seperti pemenang. Kekuatan cinta memang luar biasa.

 **Flashback end** **…..**

...

Chanyeol tampak cukup heran mendengar cerita Baekhyun tentang Kris. Kenapa Kris mau membantu Baekhyun?... apakah ini karena Bing-Bing noona yang memiliki hubungan cukup dekat dengan Baekhyun? Atau apa?... Apapun itu, Chanyeol merasa melihat satu sisi dari Kris yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Dari sejak kecil Kris yang ia kenal selalu menunjukkan sikap dingin. Ia jarang bermain dan tersenyum pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri baru memahami penyebabnya saat ia berusia 6 tahun. Ternyata kenyataan bahwa dirinya adalah the chosen one lah yang membuat Kris tidak menyukainya. Keberadaan Chanyeol membuatnya seperti berada dibawah bayang-bayang gelap. Kris tidak terlihat. Semua orang hanya melihat Chanyeol dan mengabaikan dirinya, itulah yang dirasakan Kris. Sementara Chanyeol sendiri merasa Kris mendapat dukungan penuh dari ayah dan ibunya. Chanyeol merasa semua orang mengunggulkan dirinya, semua orang kecuali keluarganya sendiri yang justru membencinya.

Chanyeol tumbuh seorang diri, walau dia memiliki keluarga lengkap, Chanyeol selalu merasa dia sendirian. Chanyeol mempelajari bahwa hal itu tidaklah menjadi masalah baginya. Dia adalah the chosen one, dia yang terhebat dan terkuat di Red Dragon, dia tidak perlu mengemis belas kasih dari siapaun, termasuk keluarganya. Semua orang akan tunduk padanya dan dengan mudah Chanyeol dapat memusnahkan penentangnya. Fokus hidup Chanyeol adalah mengasah kemampuannya, kekuatannya... sampai saatnya tiba, saat ia menginginkannya ia bisa kapan saja mengambil tampuk kekuasan dari ayahnya. Membuat ayahnya cemas dan mengira-ngira kapan ia akan melakukan hal itu sungguh mebuat Chanyeol senang. Chanyeol tumbuh menjaadi pria yang tangguh dan kuat. Dia tidak terlalu banyak memakai perasaannya, paling tidak sampai ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Bocah itu mampu menyentuh hatinya, sesuatu yang tidak pernah bisa dilakukan oleh siapapun sebelumnya.

"Benar Chanyeol, aku juga sangat kaget dengan kejadian itu." Si mungil Baekhyun bercerita dengan penuh semangat sambil memeluk bantal di tempat tidur besar Chanyeol. Ia sudah lama menunggu Chanyeol yang baru pulang cukup larut malam, hanya untuk menceritakan kejadian yang dialaminya bersama Kris waktu itu.

"Kau bandel ya... ternyata waktu itu kau melanggar perintahku untuk tidak berlatih sendirian. Hmmm... apa hukuman yang harus aku berikan padamu hah?..."

Oopss! Baekhyun tidak memperhitungkan bagian ini waktu ia bercerita pada Chanyeol.

"hehehehehehe... maafkan aku... Aku bersedia dihukum apa saja oleh Chanyeol..." Baekhyun menjawab dengan pasrah.

"Baiklah... untuk hukumanmu... kemari dan pijat punggungku."

Baekhyun tersenyum jenaka dan dengan patuh segera melepas baju atasan Chanyeol dan mulai memijiti punggung Chanyeol. Sebenarnya pijitan Baekhyun lebih mirip dikatakan 'sentuhan' bagi Chanyeol, karena sama sekali tidak terasa. Tapi toh Chanyeol tetap menyukainya. Baekhyun sendiri terlihat serius memijit punggung Chanyeol seolah dia adalah tukang pijit profesional.

"Tattoomu sungguh bagus Chanyeol, aku menyukainya."

"You do hmmmm?"

"Iya... dan kata Amber noona hanya kau yang memiliki tattoo seperti ini, karena kau adalah the chosen one.'

"You learn well..." Chanyeol menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Chanyeol?"

"Ya?"

"Aku tidur disini ya malam ini?" Pinta Baekhyun dengan menunjukkan puppy eyes nya.

"Kau ini... ingat apa kata Xiumin dan Amber, kau sudah bertambah besar, jadi kau harus tidur sendiri dan mandi sendiri."

"Aku bisa kok mandi dan tidur sendiri. Aku tidak takut. Aku hanya lebih suka melakukannya bersamamu kalau bisa memilih." Baekhyun mulai mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

"Arasso... Hahahahahahaha" Chanyeol tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kenapa kau suka tidur dan mandi bersamaku hmmm?" Chanyeol memposisikan Baekhyun duduk disampingnya, sementara ia berbaring menyamping menghadap Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?... hmmmm... entahlah... aku juga tidak tau kenapa... pokoknya aku suka! Jadi aku tidak perduli apa kata Xiumin hyung atau Amber noona... aku tetap akan tidur dan mandi bersamamu Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya keatas, seolah-olah ia sedang memperjuangkan sesuatu yang sangat penting dan sedang menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Heii! Tapi ini memang sangatlah penting bagi Baekhyun. Apapun yang menyangkut Chanyeol, pasti penting baginya.

"Hahahahahahahahah..." Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya...

"Kau memang luar biasa Baek... Baiklah... aku akan mengikuti kemauanmu. Ayo tidur denganku disini malam ini."

Baekhyun bersorak kegirangan sambil mengangkat tangannya. Lalu ia mengambil selimut dan menutupi tubuhnya dan Chanyeol dengan selimut itu. Sebelum berbaring, Baekhyun mencium pipi Chanyeol dan berkata...

"Good night Chanyeol."

 **To Be Continued…**

 _ **Note:**_

 **Terima kasih ya buat yang review:**

 **Baekhyun Semok** **:** **Hihihihi... makasih, semoga penasarannya tetap membuat kamu setia baca fanfic ini ampe selesai. Xoxo.**

 **Guest : Suka banget ama istilah kamu... "Puppy Puppy Psycho" hihihihi... thanks dear.**

 **Senana : Okay dear! Thank you...**

 **Mawar Biru : Will do! Makasih ya kamu selalu setia ngasi review dari awal mpe sekarang. xoxo**

 **ChaienBee04 : Senang banget kalo kamu makin suka... Thanks dear!**

 **Babybaecon : Aaaa... Thank you! Thank you! xoxo**

 **Mieqa : Thank you so much! Xoxo**

 **Lee Na Rin : Siap laksanakan. Hihihihihi... Thank you.**

 **Homohomoclub : Thank you...**

 **Myzmsandraa99 : Semoga dah gak bingung lagi setelah baca chapter 5 ini ya. Thank you dear.**

 **Exorlandia : Bisa jadi... bisa jadi... hihihihi... thank you dear.**

 **Terima kasih buat yang sudah follow dan favorite di chapter 4, you guys are the best! : Theresia341, puspaa, candlelightdusk, raspaberrypink, Ning830, chandiee, babybaecon, khaydes, Yuth girsang, homohomoclub, myzmsandraa99, sxx08**

 **Terima kasih buat semua yang tetap setia dengan Fanfic ini, termasuk juga buat semua silent readers... Thanks!**

 **I hope you all can enjoy this fanfic, if u don't.. then don't read it. Hihihihihii...**

 **XOXO,**

 **Author Park Nadia**

 ***Saeng il chukha hamnida uri Chanyeol!**

 **Wish you all the best! (27-11-2017)**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Red Dragon and The Blue Snow**

 _ **Genre:**_ _Fantasy, Mystery, Psychology, Yaoi, Romance_

 _ **Main Cast:**_ _Chanyeol, Baekhyun_

 _ **Additional Cast:**_ _EXO, SUJU, F(X), SNSD, Big Bang, dll_

 _ **Rating:**_ _M_

 _ **Length:**_ _Chaptered_

 _ **Warning:**_

 _Violence, Abuse, Sexual, Hardcore, Adult Content._

 _Restricted. Not recomended for underage! NC-17_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _The story is belong to author._

 _The cast belong to themselves_ _Nama-nama cast/karakter dalam cerita hanya pinjaman, pengembangan sifat karakter berdasar keinginan author._

 _No plagiarism please!_

 **Chapter 6: The Red Dragon War**

"Chanyeol lihat!"

Baekhyun mengarahkan tangannya ke patung naga yang ada di sudut ruang kerja Chanyeol. Sedetik kemudian patung tak berdosa itu pun membeku. Baekhyun tampak tersenyum bangga. Memamerkan ice powernya yang sudah mengalami kemajuan pesat sejak dibantu berlatih oleh Luhan.

"Good job! Kau sudah bisa mengendalikan ice powermu dengan baik Baekhyun. I am proud of you."

Pujian dari Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun semakin tersenyum lebar. Ia merasa senang dengan kemampuannya mengendalikan ice powernya saat ini. Baekhyun mengalami progress yang baik, namun terkadang saat ia tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya dengan baik, maka hal itu akan mempengaruhi kemampuannya mengendalikan ice powernya. Mengingat usianya yang masih anak-anak hal tersebut masih dirasa cukup wajar.

"Chanyeol, aku akan pergi berlatih dengan Lay hyung sekarang. Apakah nanti kita akan makan malam bersama?"

"Hmmmm… aku tidak yakin Baek, banyak yang harus kukerjakan hari ini. Kau makanlah duluan nanti malam. Tapi nanti siang kau bisa bergabung untuk makan siang denganku, Sehun, Luhan dan adiknya."

"Oke Chanyeol."

Baekhyun berlari kecil menuju kursi Chanyeol, lalu ia menarik lengan Chanyeol kebawah dan berjinjit untuk memberikan ciuman pada pipi Chanyeol. Lalu ia berlari keluar menuju halaman untuk berlatih bersama Lay.

…...

"Selamat pagi anakku."

"Ayah?!... ada apa kau kemari pagi-pagi begini?"

Chanyeol merasa heran akan kehadiran ayahnya yang tidak diundang di pagi hari, di ruang kerjanya."

"Ayah ingin bicara padamu mengenai perdagangan di daerah utara. Kau paham kan kalau itu wilayah perdagangan milikku? Kau, Sehun dan Kris sudah kuberi wilayah di selatan, jadi jangan mengganggu wilayahku. Kau paham?!"

"Hahahahahaha….. jadi pagi-pagi kau kemari untuk mengatur wilayah perdagangan milikku? Apa yang membuat berpikir kau punya hak melakukan itu?" Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya sambil tersenyum setan.

"Aku leader Red Dragon! Aku berhak melakukan ini."

"Hmmmm…. Menarik sekali pernyataanmu ayah. Berarti leader Red Dragon punya kuasa untuk itu? Baiklah… aku akan bicara pada tetua dan seluruh petinggi Red Dragon. Aku akan mengambil kursi kepemimpinan dari tanganmu, dengan begitu kau tidak berhak mengatur-atur wilayah perdaganganku kan? Aku yang akan mengatur wilayah perdaganganmu ayah. Atau mungkin bisa saja aku memutuskan ini sudah waktunya kau pensiun, hmmmm bagaimana menurutmu ayah tersayang?"

Chanyeol mengeluarkan smirknya.

Kangin mengepalkan tangannya, ia sedang menahan emosinya.

"Baiklah… lakukan sesukamu. Aku tidak akan ikut campur dengan wilayah perdaganganmu."

"Good! Sepertinya kita sudah saling memahami satu sama lain ayah. Satu nasehat untukmu, bila kau merasa terancam, maka tingkatkan kualitas dagangmu ayah. Jangan mengutak atik naga yang sedang tenang di sarangnya. You don't wanna get me upset dad… Trust me you really don't."

Chanyeol mengancam ayahnya dengan gaya tenang namun sarat akan tekanan yang dingin dan kejam.

"Kau tau dimana pintu keluarnya ayah."

Kangin sungguh ingin menghajar Chanyeol dengan wajah sombongnya itu, kalau saja anak itu bukan the chosen one tentunya dia tidak akan berani bersikap kurang ajar dan seenaknya seperti sekarang ini. Saat berjalan menuju pintu keluar, mata Kangin menangkap pemandangan aneh di ruang kerja itu.

" _What the fuck?!"_

"Chanyeol! Mengapa patung naga itu membeku?"

Kangin tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya melirik kearah patung itu sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Baekhyun…." Hanya itu jawaban dari Chanyeol.

"Dan kau membiarkannya begitu saja? Itu adalah patung symbol Red Dragon, kau membiarkan bocah tidak jelas itu membekukannya sesuka hatinya. Kenapa tidak kau cairkan Chanyeol?"

Kangin tampak tidak senang, sepertinya dia merasa Baekhyun bertindak kurang ajar pada Red Dragon. Namun tidak bagi Chanyeol, dia tampak tenang dan santai saja.

"Dia bisa membekukan apa saja yang dia mau… Sebagai milik the chosen one, dia memiliki kebebasan itu. Apabila ada yang keberatan dengan itu, bisa berhadapan denganku."

Chanyeol menatap dengan tajam kearah Kangin.

Kangin mengangkat kedua tangannya sejajar dada, dengan telapak tangan menghadap kearah Chanyeol, tanda ia menyerah dan tidak akan ikut campur.

"baiklah… if you say so… semoga nanti kau tidak menyesali keputusanmu itu."

Sesaat setelah berkata seperti itu, Kangin langsung menghilang di balik pintu ruang kerja Chanyeol.

….

Siang ini, Chanyeol memiliki janji makan siang bersama Sehun, Luhan dan adik Luhan yang dikatakan bisa meramal. Chanyeol merasa mungkin dia bisa mendapat masukan dari sudut pandang yang berbeda dari peramal Blue Snow. Semoga dia lebih bermutu dari pada peramal Song Qian, pikir Chanyeol. Chanyeol bukanlah tipe yang percaya pada ramalan, namun dengan beredarnya banyak berita tentang Baekhyun sebagai pembawa sial dari peramal Song Qian, maka Chanyeol merasa ia juga butuh cara yang sama untuk menghadapi isu-isu dari ramalan semacam itu. Orang-orang membutuhkan sesuatu yang menentang ramalan Song Qian, dan tidak ada cara yang lebih ampuh dalam menghadapi suatu ramalan dari pada dengan ramalan lainnya kan. Chanyeol membutuhkan peramal yang memiliki sudut pandang berbeda yang bisa memberikan keuntungan lebih bagi posisinya dan bagi Baekhyun.

"Selamat siang tuan muda Chanyeol. Perkenalkan adikku yang bernama Yuri." Luhan memberi salam ketika masuk ke ruang makan bersama adiknya,

Seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut pirang sebahu, terlihat membungkuk sopan memberikan salam. Gadis bernama Yuri itu cukup cemas ketika mendengar the chosen one ingin bertemu dengannya. Yuri cemas kalau ia tidak bisa memenuhi harapan Chanyeol dengan ramalannya.

"Silahkan duduk." Sehun mepersilahkan Luhan dan Yuri untuk duduk.

"Langsung saja Yuri, Luhan… kalian sudah tau apa maksudku mengundang kalian untuk makan siang hari ini. Kita bisa bicara sambil makan. Kalian jangan sungkan, silahkan makan sepuasnya. Hari ini kalian adalah tamuku."

"Terima kasih tuan muda Chanyeol." Serentak Luhan dan Yuri mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Kau tidak makan hyung?" Sehun memandang heran kenapa Chanyeol belum memulai makan besarnya, dari tadi Chanyeol hanya memakan buah-buahan saja, dan belum menyentuh menu utama sama sekali.

"Nanti saja. Kalian makanlah duluan…." Chanyeol menjawab sambil memandangi Luhan dan yuri…

"Memang kaum Blue Snow memiliki kecantikan yang istimewa." Puji Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Sehun berbisik pada Chanyeol…

"Hyung… please…"

"What?" Sahut Chanyeol bingung dengan ekpresi wajah Sehun.

"Not her please… dia adiknya Luhan, akan terasa aneh bagi semuanya kalau menjadikannya mainan seksmu dan mencampakkannya. Lagi pula kau katakan padaku kau ingin kemampuan ramalannya, bukan yang lainnya. Aku mohon hyung…."

Sehun tampak memohon dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Hahahahahahahaha…. Ya Tuhan! Ternyata itu…" Tawa Chanyeol menggelegar….

"Hyung… psssttttt…." Sehun menaruh jari telunjuknya di tengah bibir. Dia tidak ingin Luhan atau Yuri mendengarnya.

"Tenanglah Sehun. Aku hanya memuji kecantikan Blue Snow, tidak berarti aku menginginkan salah satu dari mereka untuk tidur denganku. Aku rasa adikku yang manis ini akan memusuhiku sampai mati bila aku melakukannya. Benar tidak Sehun?... Hehehehehehe…." Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Lagi pula jangan besar kepala, kalian memang manis, tapi belum bisa mengalahkan kecantikan Blue Snow termanis yang pernah aku temui" Lanjut Chanyeol tenang.

Serempak Luhan dan Yuri tersedak dan langsung meminta maaf pada Chanyeol, wajah mereka pucat ketakutan. Sehun pun merasa bersalah karena semua ini gara-gara prasangkanya.

"Hahahahaha… sudah-sudah…. Lanjutkan makan kalian..." Chanyeol masih tertawa… diiringi Yuri dan Luhan yang masih memandang Sehun dengan tanda Tanya…

"Sudah lupakan saja… itu hanya pembicaraan hyungku dan aku. Tidak perlu kalian pikirkan." Sehun menjelaskan sambil mendelik pada Chanyeol.

"Ceritakan tentang ramalanmu Yuri…." Sehun segera mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia sudah cukup malu. Bagaimana mungkin, Chanyeol membicarakan hal ini terang-terangan di depan Yuri dan Luhan… bikin malu saja, umpat Sehun di dalam hatinya.

"Aku pertama kali mendapat mimpi tentang tuan muda Chanyeol beberapa hari sebelum penyerangan Red Dragon ke Blue Snow. Disitu aku melihat kau adalah the chosen one yang istimewa tuan muda. Jalan nasibmu akan berbeda dengan the chosen one sebelummu. Semua akan bergantung pada pilihan-pilihan yang kau buat tuan muda."

Chanyeol mempertemukan kedua tangannya di depan dagunya dan mendengarkan Yuri dengan seksama. "Lanjutkan…."

"Kau memiliki kekuatan yang tidak tertandingi. Fire powermu bahkan lebih kuat dari semua chosen one yang pernah ada sebelumnya."

"That's good to know. Bagaimana dengan ramalan mengenai kelemahanku? Apa aku memiliki kelemahan seperti yang dikatakan Song Qian? Aku adalah the chosen one yang memiliki kelemahan?"

"Aku belum tau pasti soal itu, yang aku tau hanyalah kalaupun kelemahan itu ada, itu hanya akan menjadi kelemahanmu saat kau memilihnya untuk jadi kelemahnmu."

"Maksudmu bila aku tidak memilihnya sebagai kelemahanku,maka apapun itu benda itu tidak akan menjadi kelemahanku?"

"Iya tuan muda. Itu akan bergantung pada pilihan dan apa yang kau yakini."

"Baiklah…. Apa yang bisa kau baca tentang pasangan takdirku?" Chanyeol ingin membandingkan hasil ramalan Yuri dengan Song Qian.

Yuri tampak menutup mata dan berkonsentrasi….

"Kau akan menemukannya saat waktunya tepat. Dan kau akan sangat mencintainya seperti dia juga sangat mencintaimu."

"Berapa orang?"

"Hah?" Yuri tampak bingung dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Dari hasil ramalanmu, berapa orang yang akan menjadi pasangan takdirku?"

Dengan masih bingung Yuri menjawab….

"Pasangan takdir hanya akan ada satu orang tuan muda. Milikmu adalah seseorang yang memiliki kecantikan yang akan meluluhkan hatimu…"

"Wow! Can't wait to meet this person…. Hehehehehe…. Orang seperti apa yang bisa meluluhkan hati the chosen one kita…" Sehun berkata menggoda Chanyeol….

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum penuh arti. Dia lebih fokus pada isi ramalan Yuri yang bertentangan dengan ramalam Song Qian. Isi ramalan Yuri tidak sejalan dengan Song Qian, ini bagus. Tepat seperti yang Chanyeol butuhkan.

"Ramalkan tentang baekhyun!" Chanyeol memberikan perintah.

Sekali lagi Yuri menutup mata dan berusaha berkonsentrasi….

"Dia…. Berbeda… dia tidak seperti yang lainnya... Dia memiliki ikatan yang kuat denganmu tuan muda. Banyak yang tidak mengkehendaki kehadirannya, tapi dia adalah survivor…"

"Bagaimana dengan ramalan yang mengatakan bahwa dia adalah sumber malapetaka atau pembawa sial?"

"Malapetaka atau tidak, itu adalah tergantung pada pilihan dan kepercayaanmu tuan muda. Jika kau percaya dia adalah malapetaka, maka ia akan menjadi seperti itu. Tapi jika sebaliknya, maka dia akan menjadi sebaliknya juga."

"Jadi selama keyakinan dan kepercayaanku tidak goyah, semua akan baik-baik saja. Begitu?"

"Benar tuan muda."

"Kenapa peramal semuanya selalu bicara tidak to the point sih?" Sehun tampak mengacak rambut merahnya, tanda ia kebingungan.

"Maafkan aku tuan muda, memang seperti itu yang aku dapatkan lewat mimpi dan penglihatanku barusan…." Yuri tampak merasa bersalah tidak dapat memberi penjelasan yang lebih baik.

"Tidak apa Yuri. Ini cukup. Lebih baik dari ramalan Song Qian pastinya. Lain kali aku akan mengundangmu lagi untuk meramal untukku. Terima kasih." Chanyeol berkata pada Yuri, yang membuat Yuri bernafas lega. Ia lega Chanyeol tidak membenci isi ramalannya. Ia tentunya tidak ingin memiliki masalah dengan the chosen one Red Dragon, mengingat sekarang ia tinggal di wilayah Red Dragon dan kakaknya menjalin asmara dengan adik the chosen one.

"Terima kasih tuan muda. Aku siap kapan saja tuan membutuhkan." Yuri menjawab dengan sopan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi ketukan di pintu ruang makan. Diiringi dengan sesosok bocah berambut pirang masuk dari balik pintu tersebut.

"Chanyeol…" Suara imut terdengar dari sosok mungil itu….

"Ah, Baekhyun, kemarilah…" Chanyeol menjawab pada bocah itu.

Yuri terpesona akan paras manis Baekhyun.

" _Bocah ini sungguh cantik, padahal dia laki-laki… cerita Luhan dan gossip yang beredar memang tidaklah berlebihan ternyata."_

Lalu Yuri tiba-tiba tersenyum penuh arti, pastilah bocah ini yang dimaksud Chanyeol tadi sebagai Blue Snow tercantik yang pernah dia temui. Dan Yuri mau tidak mau harus sepakat dengan itu, melihatnya sekarang, Yuri yakin Baekhyun akan tumbuh menjadi pria yang sangat cantik dan menawan nantinya.

"Kenalkan, ini adalah Yuri, adiknya Luhan hyung." Sehun berinisiatif mengenalkan Baekhyun pada sesosok asing yang baru pertama dilihat oleh Baekhyun.

"Salam kenal tuan muda Baekhyun, aku sudah mendengar banyak tentangmu dari Luhan." Yuri menunduk sopan.

"Hai Yuri noona… salam kenal." Baekhyun membalas dengan menunduk sopan serta diiringi dengan senyum manisnya.

"Kau lapar sayang? Ayo kita makan…." Chanyeol memerintahkan pelayan agar mengambilkan piring untuknya dan Baekhyun.

Yuri kembali memandang dengan terpesona… jadi dari tadi tuan muda Chanyeol belum mau mulai makan bersama mereka, karena ia menunggu mahluk mungil ini untuk makan bersama. Sehun dan Luhan hanya tersenyum simpul melihat pemandangan itu.

"Kau tau Baek, Yuri ini adalah seorang peramal. Dan ia mengatakan padaku ramalan yang baik tentangmu tadi." Chanyeol membuka percakapan.

"Benarkah? Waaahhhh… terima aksih Yuri noona. jadi aku bukan pembawa sial atau malapetaka kan? Semua orang dan peramal Red Dragon itu berkata begitu." Bakehyun bercerita sambil memakan sanatapan siang yang disajikan untuknya.

"Apakah ramalan dan perkataan orang tadi menggangumu tuan muda Baekhyun?" Yuri bertanya pada Baekhyun.

"Awalanya begitu. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Karena Chanyeol bilang aku tidak perlu mendengarkan pekataan orang selain Chanyeol. Hihihihihi…." Baekhyun tampak menatap Chanyeol dengan tersenyum.

"Benar sekali tuan muda, aku tadi menyampaikan hal yang sama pada tuan muda Chanyeol. Selama tuan muda Chanyeol percaya kau adalah pembawa keberuntungan, bukan pembawa sial, maka kau akan menjadi seperti itu baginya."

"Yeay! Itu bagus noona…."

Baekhyun tampak gembira sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas. Lalu ia kembali melanjutkan makannya dengan lahap.

Chanyeol dan yang lainnya hanya tersenyum melihat gaya Baekhyun. Mereka pun melanjutkan makan siang itu dengan diselingi obrolan dan canda tawa. Yuri sangat terpesona dengan kebaikan para tuan muda ini padanya dan Luhan. Sama sekali tidak terbayang oleh Yuri. Yuri sangat bersukur dengan semua situasi ini.

…...

 **2 tahun kemudian….**

Tanpa terasa sekarang Baekhyun sudah berusia 9 tahun dan Chanyeol berusia 22 tahun. Baekhyun sudah bertambah tinggi, bertambah cantik, kalau tidak dapat dikatakan tampan. Kemampuan bela diri, pengetahuan dan ice power nya sudah berkembang dan terkendali dengan baik. Baekhyun merasa 4 tahun kehidupannya di Red Dragon terasa sangatlah indah. Ia memang memiliki haters yang tidak menyukai keberadaannya, namun ia juga memiliki orang-orang terdekat yang menyayangi dan menjaganya dengan baik. Dan yang terpenting baginya adalah Chanyeol tentunya.

Chanyeol sendiri berhasil mengembangkan bisnis perdagangannya dengan baik. Chanyeol memiliki banyak pendukung sekarang. Keberadaan Baekhyun sebagai Blue Snow, serta beberapa orang kepercayaan yang masuk dalam lingkaran Chanyeol juga adalah Blue Snow, serta salah satu Blue Snow kepercayaan Chanyeol adalah kekasih dari tuan muda Sehun. Semua keterkaitan Chanyeol dengan Blue Snow, membuatnya mendapat suara dukungan tambahan dari para Blue Snow yang bersumpah setia dan berada di wilayah Red Dragon sekarang ini. Dari para Red Dragon sendiri masih terpecah menjadi dua, sebagian besar Red Dragon mengagumi dan membanggakan the chosen one mereka yang berhasil menaklukkan Blue Snow dan menjadikannya pengikut Red Dragon. Chanyeol adalah orang pertama yang berhasil menyatukan Red Dragon dan Blue Snow. Semua sisa pengikut dari Blue Snow sekarang mengikuti Chanyeol di Red Dragon. Tapi sebagian Red Dragon lainnya, tidak menyukai pilihan Chanyeol. Mereka lebih senang bila semua Blue Snow dimusnahkan saja. Sehingga hanya Red Dragon yang menguasai bumi ini. Bagi Chanyeol sendiri, pro kontra atas keputusannya pasti akan ada. Dia tidak perduli dengan itu, baginya selama Blue Snow yang tersisa dapat menjadi pengikut setia baginya, maka tidak ada alasan mereka harus dimusnahkan. Dengan pilihan ini Chanyeol berhasil mengumpulkan pengikut yang lebih banyak dari Kangin sebagai leader Red Dragon. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum, bahwa Chanyeol saat ini memiliki kekuatan dan dukungan yang jauh lebih besar dari Kangin, kapan saja Chanyeol ingin, dia bisa menyingkirkan Kangin dan merebut kursi leader Red Dragon. Chanyeol sendiri menyadari bahwa ia bisa meminta Kangin turun dan merebut kursi leader, tapi dia juga tau bahwa Kangin tidak akan menyerahkan kursi itu, Kangin akan mempertahankan kursi leader sampai titik darah penghabisan. Kangin tidak akan perduli apabila ia sampai harus mengadakan pemberontakan pada tetua dan tradisi Red Dragon, ia akan mempertahankan kursi leader dengan cara apapun. Hanya ada satu cara mendapatkan kursi leader bagi Chanyeol, yaitu dengan membunuh Kangin.

Kangin sendiri sangat gusar akan hal ini, ia merasa seperti berdiri diatas kulit telur yang bisa pecah kapan saja. Ia tidak yakin apa yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol, apa siasatnya, kapan Chanyeol akan membunuhnya… Kangin juga belum menemukan cara bagaimana mengalahkan Chanyeol… Ini tidak baik pikir Kangin. Chanyeol harus mati sebelum ia yang mati di tangan Chanyeol.

….

"Hyung… ayah masih tidak mau bicara denganku."

Sejak Kangin mengetahui hubungan Sehun dengan Luhan, ia sangat marah dan tidak mau bicara pada Sehun. Tidak jelas juga bagi Sehun apakah ayahnya marah karena Luhan hanyalah kaum rendahan Blue Snow? Atau fakta bahwa ia adalah seorang Blue Snow? Atau karena Luhan adalah Blue Snow yang termasuk orang kepercayaan Chanyeol. Ditambah lagi Yuri adik Luhan semakin terkenal sebagai peramal yang menyaingi Song Qian. Bila Song Qian dikenal berada di pihak Kangin, maka Yuri dikenal berada di pihak Chanyeol. Sungguh semuanya menjadi complicated.

"Lalu?" Respon Chanyeol cuek.

"Ahhhh… hyung… kau tidak mengerti ya… ini masalah bagiku."

"Kalau kau memang merasa ayah lebih penting, ya sudah tinggalkan saja Luhanmu itu. Tapi kalau memang Luhan lebih penting bagimu, ya sudah abaikan saja ayah."

"Tentu saja aku lebih memilih Luhan. Tapi….. " Sehun menghela nafas panjang… "Andai saja aku punya keberanian dan kepercayaan diri sepertimu hyung."

"You'll get there Sehun…." Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menepuk bahu adiknya.

"Apa ada lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan? Bila tidak, aku ingin istirahat sekarang. Badanku terasa lelah."

"Kurasa kau bekerja terlalu lelah hyung. Walaupun kau the chosen one, tapi kau tetap butuh istirahat hyung. Jaga kondisimu, kalau sampai kau kenapa-kenapa, ada banyak nyawa dan hidup yang bergantung padamu."

"Baiklah adikku yang sekarang sudah dewasa. Bijak sekali kau saat ini.. hmmmm…. Hahahahahaha…."

"Aku serius hyung. Kalau kau kenapa-kenapa kami semua juga akan selesai disini. Baekhyun, aku, Luhan, Yuri dan semua Red Dragon dan Blue Snow pengikutmu."

Serius Sehun menjelaskan pada Chanyeol.

"I know. Don't worrie Sehun. Aku tidak akan kenapa-kenapa. Aku hanya butuh istirahat malam ini."

"Baiklah hyung. Get a good rest."

…

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya. Malam ini dia tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun. Dia hanya ingin istirahat.

"Chanyeol?... aku hanya ingin mengantarkan minuman ini untukmu. Kata tabib Yoona ini minuman yang dapat mengembalikan kondisi badanmu menjadi sehat."

Baekhyun berdiri di depan pintu kamar Chanyeol. Tidak yakin apakah ia boleh masuk atau tidak, karena Chanyeol bilang ia tidak ingin diganggu malam ini.

"Masuklah Baekhyun, kemarikan minuman itu biar aku meminumnya."

Baekhyun berjalan masuk, ia mengenakan pakaian tidur berbentuk gaun terusan panjang berwarna peach. Ia terlihat seperti seorang anak perempuan. Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya. Baekhyun menyerahkan cangkir berisi minuman hangat pada Chanyeol.

"Suapi aku minuman itu hmmmm?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan gembira. Ia mengira akan diusir kembali kekamarnya setelah mengantarkan minuman, ternyata Chanyeol malah memintanya menyuapinya.

Baekhyun segera mengambil sendok dan naik keatas kasur Chanyeol untuk menyuapinya.

"Baekhyun, maafkan aku. Akhir-akhir ini aku sangat sibuk dan jarang memiliki waktu untuk bermain denganmu."

"Gwencanayo… tidak apa-apa Chanyeol. Aku tau kau sedang sibuk mempersiapkan semua yang kau butuhkan untuk jadi leader Red Dragon."

"Kau tau soal itu? Bagaimana kau bisa tau?"

"Aku ini kan kreatif Chanyeol… hihihihii… maksudku, aku sering mendengar pembicaraan orang-orang tentangmu, Red Dragon, Blue Snow, leader Red Dragon dan juga tentangku."

"Maksudmu kau mencuri dengar omongan orang-orang?" Chanyeol mengeluarkan smirknya pada Baekhyun.

"Ahhhh Chanyeol, itu tidak mencuri dengar namanya, salah mereka sendiri kenapa bicaranya terlalau kencang, kan aku jadi bisa mendengarnya. Hehehehehe…." Baekhyun nyengir kuda.

"Hahahahaha… kau emang selalu bisa membuatku tertawa Baek. Baiklah… ceritakan padaku apa yang mereka katakan."

"Hmmm… mereka sedang berdebat siapa yang akan mereka dukung antara kau atau ayahmu, lalu sesuatu tentang koneksi? Atau jaringanmu dan pendukungmu yang lebih besar sekarang, lalu tentang siapa yang akan menjadi pendampingmu nanti, lalu apakah aku akan menjadi anakmu saat nanti kau menikah dan jadi leader Red Dragon, semacam itulah Chanyeol. Aku tidak terlalu paham semuanya, tapi aku selalu mendengarkan dengan baik." Baekhyun tampak bangga.

"Good… tetaplah dengarkan pembicaraan orang-orang tentangku, lalu kau ceritakan padaku. Oke Baby Baek?"

"Siap laksanakan Chanyeol!" Baekhyun meniru gaya Suho saat menjawab perintah dari Chanyeol.

"Hehehehe…. Terima kasih Baek. Minumannya sudah habis, kau bisa meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja."

Baekhyun turun dari tempat tidur dan meletakkan cangkir diatas meja.

"Apa kau ingin aku kembali ke kamar?"

"Aku ingin tidur sekarang, apa kau ingin menemaniku tidur disini?"

"Iya!" Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan semangat.

"Hehehehehe… kemarilah…" Chanyeol membuka selimutnya untuk disusupi oleh Baekhyun.

Segera setelah masuk kedalam selimut bersama Chanyeol, Baekhyun menoleh dan menatap wajah Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, segera sehat ya… aku sedih kalau kau tidak sehat seperti ini."

"Iya Baby Baek… kau tidak perlu kuatir, aku akan segera sehat besok." Chanyeol menyentuh pipi halus Baekhyun dan tersenyum.

"Selamat tidur Chanyeol…"

"Selamat tidur Baekhyun…"

Tak lama setelah mengucapkan selamat tidur, Chanyeol tampak sudah terbang kealam mimpinya. Baekhyun cukup kaget melihatnya, karena ini adalah pertama kalinya Chanyeol tidur duluan saat mereka tidur bersama. Biasanya Baekhyun yang akan tertidur duluan. Baekhyun merapikan rambut Chanyeol yang ada di dahinya. Ia mengagumi wajah tampan Chanyeol. Lalu ia memberikan ciuman di bibir Chanyeol. Ciuman ringan dan dilakukan Baekhyun dengan cepat, ia tidak ingin membangunkan Chanyeol dari tidurnya. Setelah itu, Baekhyun menyusupkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol, menutup mata dan ikut terbang menuju alam mimpi.

….

"Tuan muda, saya mendapat info ada pergerakan dari tuan besar Kangin." Suho memberikan informasi terbaru yang ia dapatkan.

"Apa maksudmu dengan pergerakan?"

"Salah satu mata-mata kita di pasukan tuan besar mengatakan bahwa ada pertemuan rahasia yang dilakukan tengah malam beberapa hari yang lalu. Pertemuan diikuti oleh perwakilan Red Dragon, commoners, dan juga… Blue snow…. Sepertinya tuan besar Kangin juga mengikuti pertemuan tersebut, namun mata-mata kita tidak bisa memastikannya."

"Blue snow?!..." Chanyeol tampak terkejut.

"Iya tuan muda, ada satu kelompok Blue Snow yang memilih berkhianat padamu dan memilih mengikuti tuan besar Kangin. Mereka adalah pelayan dan penjaga setia dari bangsawan Blue Snow. Mereka dendam padamu karena membantai habis majikan mereka."

"Ohhhh… maksudmu, mereka adalah Blue snow rendahan yang cukup beruntung karena menjadi kepercayaan bangsawan Blue snow… dasar manusia rendah dan sampah!" Chanyeol jadi teringat pada pelayan dan penjaga yang menganiaya Baekhyun sewaktu di Blue snow, mereka pasti sejenis orang-orang itu.

"Benar tuan muda. Sepertinya mereka semua merencanakan sesuatu, tapi belum ada info apa yang mereka rencanakan. Feelingku mengatakan apapun itu, sasarannya pasti adalah anda tuan muda. Kita perlu untuk waspada dan bersiap-siap."

"Aku setuju Suho! Persiapkan semuanya dengan baik."

"Siap laksanakan tuan muda."

Apakah Kangin akan terang-terangan menyerangnya…. Hmmm…. Itu tidak mungkin, terlalu beresiko bagi Kangin untuk menjadi terdakwa pelaku penyerangan terhadap the chosen one. Pastilah dia akan melakukan ini secara diam-diam sehingga tidak akan terlacak kembali padanya. Berarti Kangin tidak akan menggunakan pasukan resminya kalaupun memang dia merencanakan penyerangan. Chanyeol sibuk memikirkan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi kedepannya dan mengatur strateginya.

Chanyeol akan memberi tau Sehun tentang masalah ini, mungkin Sehun bisa membantu mencari info tentang hal tersebut.

"Sehun, aku perlu bicara denganmu…." Chanyeol membuka pintu ruang kerja Sehun dan mendapat pemandangan yang mengejutkan.

"OMG! Hyung! Tak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu?!"

Sehun dan Luhan sedang bercinta dengan posisi doggy style ketika Chanyeol dengan semena-mena membuka pintu ruang kerjanya tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu. Sehun dan Luhan segera mencari kaparan baju mereka yang berserakan di lantai. Tampak wajah Luhan sudah memerah karna malu. Ia baru saja tertangkap basah oleh bosnya sedang bercinta dengan adik bos, di ruang kerja, di siang hari bolong.

"Oh my! Sorry bro! aku tidak tau kau akan bercinta di ruang kerjamu ini. My bad… hehehehe…. aku tunggu kau di ruang kerjaku, aku perlu bicara serius denganmu. Kuberi kau waktu untuk menyelesaikan urusanmu dengan Luhan. Tapi jangan terlalu lama adikku sayang. Hehehehehe…." Chanyeol mengeluarkan senyum setannya, sambil menutup pintu ruang kerja Sehun.

"I told you! Ini ide yang buruk Sehun…. Aku sangat malu dilihat oleh hyungmu sedang bercinta denganmu seperti tadi…" Luhan tampak mengomeli Sehun sambil berusaha memakai baju dan celananya.

"Tenanglah Sehun honey… kalau ada orang yang sangat memaklumi urusan seks itu adalah Chanyeol hyung. Jadi kau tidak perlu mencemaskan apapun." Sehun berkata dengan santainya, sambil menarik baju dan celana yang ingin dipakai oleh Luhan.

"Aku bukannya cemas, aku malu!... malu pada hyung mu… dan kenapa kau merebut baju dan celanaku?!... kembalikan! Dan kau segeralah berpakaian juga, hyungmu sudah menunggu di ruang kerjanya."

"Hahahahaha… tidak perlu malu, dia tau kok kalo aku sering bercinta denganmu Luhan sayangku. Dan aku tidak akan memberikan bajumu sekarang, kita belum selesai… hyung ku tadi berkata aku harus menyelesaikan urusanku denganmu dulu kan…" Selesai bicara, Sehun menarik tubuh Luhan dan membaringkannya, dengan wajah Luhan menghadap lantai. Sehun mengangkat pinggul Luhan, lalu ia berbisik ditelinga Luhan….

"Aku kan belum selesai sayang…."

Dengan satu hentakan kuat Sehun memasukkan penisnya ke dalam hole Luhan.

"Arrghhhhh!... Sehun kau ini!…."

Sehun terus menusuk hole Luhan dengan brutal, sementara tangannya sibuk memainkan nipple Luhan dan satu tangannya memainkan penis Luhan yang sudah mulai tegang lagi. Luhan yang tadinya memprotes, akhirnya mengalah karena ia juga menikmati saat Sehun menyetubuhinya. Terus menusuk dengan brutal dan agresif, Sehun sudah mendekati orgasmenya…

"Luhan! Oh yeah baby!... hahhhh….oohhh….. aargghhh!" Sehun berteriak kencang saat orgasmenya datang. Masih terengah-engah Sehun mencabut penisnya dari hole Luhan, namun ia tetap tidak mengubah posisi Luhan, kemudian Sehun mengocok penis Luhan dengan tempo yang cepat, sambil menjilat telinga Luhan… Sehun kemudian berbisik di telinga Luhan….

"Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa berlama-lama… duty calls… tapi jangan panggil aku Sehun kalo aku akan membiarkanmu tegang tanpa menyelesaikannya sayang…."

Kocokan bertambah kencang, dan jilatan di telinga berubah menjadi gigitan kecil…. Telinga adalah spot rangsangan yang paling baik untuk seorang Luhan. Sehun tau pasti akan hal itu. Luhan mulai merasa seperti ribuan kupu-kupu memenuhi perutnya, sensasi kenikmatan yang luar biasa menyerangnya. Sentuhan Sehun seperti aliran listrik yang memacu seluruh saraf di tubuh Luhan.

"Aahhhhhhh….. I am coming!... I am coming!" Tubuh Luhan mengejang….

"Say my name baby!" Sehun berbisik dan mendesah di telinga Luhan.

"Sehun… Sehun! Aargghhh… mnhhh…. Ooohhhh…." Luhan orgasme, spermanya tumpah memenuhi tangan Sehun. Luhan sangat menyukai bila Sehun mendominasinya, just pin him on the floor like this and fucks him hard!. Blue Snow biasanya memiliki style bercinta yang submissive, mereka akan lebih senang bila patner seks nya yang mendominasi mereka. Bertolak belakang dengan Red Dragon yang biasanya akan sama-sama aktif dan dominan dalam bercinta.

Sehun berdiri, membersihkan diri, lalu mengenakan bajunya. Ia mencium bibir Luhan… "I love you… I gotta go now…" Sehun mengedipkan matanya lalu menghilang di balik pintu.

…...

"You really need learn how to knock before you get in!"

Kalimat pertama Sehun pada Chanyeol saat menemuinya di ruang kerja Chanyeol, pasca sex kilatnya bersama Luhan.

"Hahahahahah!... I am sorry! Kupikir kau bukan tipe yang akan mengotori ruang kerjamu sendiri dengan aroma sperma…." Senyum setan tanpa rasa bersalah ditunjukkan oleh Chanyeol.

"Hyung!"

"So, did you finish it?"

"Yes, once for me, and once for him…." Sehun berkata dengan senyum nakal menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hahahahahah… good job Sehun!" Chanyeol tertawa lepas mendengarnya.

Sehun hanya tersenyum malu bercampur tengil dihadapan Chanyeol.

"Serious now hyung… ada apa kau memanggilku?"

"Kau tau sesuatu tentang pergerakan yang diam-diam direncanakan ayah?"

"Pergerakan? Aku belum mendengar apapun…"

"Aishhh… makanya jangan bercinta terus Sehun… make yourself useful! Carikan aku info apapun yang bisa kau dapat tentang ini dari ayah. Dan juga aku ingin tau dimana posisi Kris dalam semua ini."

"Arasso hyung! Aku akan mengabarimu kalau aku sudah dapat info tentang ini…" Sehun menjawab sambil menyengir dan mengacak kasar rambut merahnya.

….

"Tuan muda… informan kita di pasukan tuan besar tewas. Sepertinya dia ketahuan dan dia tewas saat interogasi."

"Damn! Apa dia bicara sesuatu?"

"Tidak tuan muda, dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia tetap tutup mulut sampai dia akhirnya tewas."

"I see… pastikan keluarganya terurus dengan baik. Beri santunan yang banyak, katakan itu adalah apresiasiku atas kerja dan kesetiannya selama ini."

"Siap laksankan tuan muda Chanyeol."

"Hyung!..." Tiba-tiba Sehun masuk ke kamar Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak mendapatkan informasi apapun dari ayah kecuali…."

"Kecuali apa?"

"Apa kau tau kalau ayah besok merencanakan akan pergi berburu? Anehnya kali ini ayah mengajak serta ibu dan seluruh orang kepercayannya. Biasanya kan tidak akan semuanya diajak serta hyung. Aku tidak tau apa ini info penting atau tidak sih…"

Chanyeol dan Suho saling berpandangan…

"Shit!" Serempak Suho dan Chanyeol berkata.

"Do it as we plan!" Chanyeol memerintah Suho.

"Siap laksanakan tuan muda!" Suho menjawab sambil setengah berlari menuju keluar kamar Chanyeol.

"Ada apa hyung?" Sehun tampak bingung dan tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Apa Kris dan Bing-Bing ikut dengan ayah besok?" Chanyeol bertanya, mengabaikan pertanyaan Sehun padanya.

"Sepertinya tidak hyung. Yang kudengar mereka sudah memiliki acara lain besok. Ada apa hyung? Jelaskan padaku!"

"Besok! Setelah ayah berangkat dengan rombongannya, akan terjadi penyerangan di markas Red Dragon. Ayah yang mengatur semua itu, namun ia tidak ingin terlihat terlibat dalam penyerangan ini, makanya ia akan pergi dan membawa serta orang-orangnya. Aku tidak tau dimana posisi Kris, yang jelas kau tidak diajak ayah, berarti ayah sudah siap mengorbankanmu."

"What the fuck!?" Sehun tampak marah. Selama ini ia tidak pernah membantah ayahnya, namun saat ia jatuh cinta dengan Luhan, ayahnya tanpa ragu membuangnya. Dan sekarang ayahnya tega membiarkannya menjadi korban penyerangan yang sebenarnya ditujukan untuk Chanyeol.

"Apa yang harus kulakuan hyung? Aku ingin membantumu."

"Bersiaplah untuk berperang besok… kita akan bersenang-senang besok." Chanyeol menyeringai setan. Sehun cukup seram melihatnya, dia jarang-jarang melihat langsung hyung nya saat sedang membantai musuh. Tapi sepertinya besok pemandangan itu akan tersuguh di depan matanya.

"Persiapkan Luhan, aku minta dia untuk berjaga di dalam rumah dan melindungi Baekhyun bersama penjagaku yang lainnya. Lalu… kau… kau akan turun berperang bersamaku besok. Sudah waktunya kau sebagai tuan muda Red Dragon mencicipi rasa pertikaian sungguhan, aku ingin kau membantai musuh sebanyak mungkin besok. Lay dan Kai akan mempersiapkanmu."

"Baik hyung…" Sehun menjawab pasti. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang menggebu-gebu, ia bergairah, bersemangat untuk melakukan apa yang hyung nya katakan tadi. Membantai musuh adalah hal yang sangat disukai Red Dragon. Dan Sehun bukanlah pengecualian.

….

"Bilang Yuri tidak usah datang ke markas Red Dragon besok. Dan kau besok bersiaplah menjaga Baekhyun di dalam rumah." Sehun berkata pada Luhan.

"Sehun, berhati-hatilah besok. Kita tidak tau seperti apa musuh kita besok. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka."

"Jangan kuatir sayang, aku akan baik-baik saja dan aku akan kembali dengan selamat padamu."

Sehun dan Luhan berciuman mesra. Luhan berdoa di dalam hati untuk keselamatan Sehunnya. Sebagai Blue Snow dia tidak terbiasa dengan pembantaian, perang dan pertikaian semacam ini. Tapi mengingat Sehun adalah tuan muda Red Dragon, sepertinya ia harus membiasakan diri dengan hal-hal semacam ini.

" _Semoga semua baik-baik saja besok…"_ batin Luhan.

….

"Chanyeol, ada apa? Aku takut…" Baekhyun menunjukkan wajah cemas pada Chanyeol.

"Tenanglah Baek, hanya sedikit perang kecil besok. Tidak lebih besar dari waktu aku menyerang markas Blue Snow 4 tahun yang lalu. Kau tidak perlu kuatir. Tetaplah berada di kamarmu besok. Luhan akan menemanimu bersama dengan penjaga yang lainnya juga. Jangan keluar dari kamar apapun yang terjadi. Kau paham?!"

"Iya Chanyeol. Kau akan baik-baik saja kan?"

"Tentu baby… ini hanya semacam permainan bagiku. Kau boleh melihat lewat jendela kamarmu. Pertikaian ini akan terlihat indah karena akan melibatkan fire power dan ice power, kau akan melihat keindahan warna dari dua power tadi seperti saat Lay, Sehun dan Luhan diserang waktu itu."

"Baiklah Chanyeol… kalahkan mereka!" Baekhyun memberi semangat untuk Chanyeolnya. Lalu Baekhyun menghadiahkan pelukan dan ciuman di pipi untuk Chanyeol.

"Supaya kau tidak terluka dan memang dengan mudah besok." Begitu kira-kira perkataan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

….

Pagi buta sebelum matahari muncul, rombongan Kangin sudah berangkat. Selanjutnya beberapa saat setelah matahari pagi bersinar, rombongan penyerang pun datang. Red Dragon, Blue Snow dan commoners. Mereka langsung menyerang penjaga Chanyeol yang berada di depan pintu gerbang utama markas Red Dragon. Beberapa penjaga gerbang nampak terluka dan ada juga yang tewas. Lay muncul dengan pedang panjangnya. Ia dan Kai terkenal sebagai petarung yang tidak terlalu menyukai banyak menggunakan fire power mereka. Menurut Kai dan Lay fire power akan menaklukkan musuh terlalu cepat dan mereka tidak menikmati hal itu.

Lay mengayunkan pedangnya sambil melesat cepat kearah depan dan dalam beberapa tebasan, potongan tangan pun bertebaran. Indahnya hijau rumput pun ternoda oleh merahnya darah yang bersimbah. Para penyerang mulai panik melihat tangan mereka putus dan bertebaran. Salah seorang dari penyerang mengeluarkan fire powernya, berhasil membuat baju Lay di bagian lengannya gosong. Lay tersenyum setan, dia mengeluarkan fire powernya dan dinyalakan pada ujung pedangnya… Pedang dengan nyala api itu menusuk tepat di bagian mata penyerang tadi.

"Arrrgghhhh!..." seketika penyerang ambruk sambil memegang wajahnya. Tidak punya bayak waktu, Lay langsung mengayunkan pedangnya yang masih memiliki nyala api tepat pada leher penyerang tadi. Kepala pun lepas dan melayang sebelum tergelatak nista di rerumputan. Semakin banyak darah segar yang mengalir.

Tak berapa jauh, tepatnya di halaman belakang markas Red Dragon, Kai duduk santai sambil mengangkat kakinya. Seorang penyerang Red Dragon melontarkan fire powernya dan hanya ditangkis Kai dengan sebelah tangan seolah itu hanyalah bola kecil. Kai bahkan tidak bergerak dari pose duduk santainya. Kai tertawa terbahak-bahak, lalu dia berdiri dan mendekati penyerang yang sudah gemetaran, Kai menendang, melayangkan pukulan di wajah lalu dia mearik tangan penyerang dengan kuat, terdengar bunyi tulang patah… *Kraakkkkk!

"Ahhhhhh... hahahhahahahaha!" Kai tampak girang berteriak, seperti anak kecil di taman bermain. Dia kemudian menerjang salah satu penyerang tadi, seorang Blue snow! "Akhirnya kalian para pengkhianat menunjukkan wajah kalian!" teriak Kai.

Kai memukul kuat kepala penyerang tadi, mencekik lehernya, penyerang menyabet lengan Kai dengan pisau kecil yang ia pegang. Kai membuang ludah melihat luka di lengannya. Ia merebut pisau itu dengan satu tarikan dari tangan penyerang, Kai menggorok leher penyerangnya, darah segar muncrat mengotori wajah Kai. Sebelum penyerang tadi benar-benar mati, Kai menarik kepala itu dari lehernya sampai putus. "Yeay fucker!" teriak Kai kesenangan. Itu memang M.O kesukaan Kai dalam membantai musuhnya.

Sehun tidak suka mengotori dirinya dengan darah musuhnya, namun bukan berarti dia tidak akan membantai musuhnya dengan kejam. Red Dragon tetaplah Red Dragon, sadis dan agresif. Sehun membakar musuhnya dengan fire powernya, tidak sampai mati, hanya sampai mereka sekarat di tanah, lalu Sehun akan menginjak tubuh gosong tadi sampai remuk, mulai dari tangan, kaki, perut…. Penyerang Sehun bahkan sudah tak mampu lagi mengeluarkan suara untuk berteriak kesakitan. Bau hangus daging menyebar di seantero markas besar Red Dragon. Sehun tersenyum senang dan masih sempat melambai pada Luhan dan Baekhyun yang menonton dari balik jendela kamar Baekhyun di lantai dua.

Warna merah dan biru tampak tersebar dari fire dan ice power. Merahnya darah, potongan tubuh manusia, bau amis dan bau hangus tercium kentara dari halaman sekitar markas besar Red Dragon. Luhan sangat heran melihat Baekhyun yang tidak tampak takut melihat pemandangan ini, Baekhyun yang baru berumur 9 tahun itu tampak tenang saja. Ia menikmati semua yang dia lihat. Sungguh bukan anak biasa pikir Luhan.

Di ruang tengah, tepat di depan pintu masuk rumah markas besar Red Dragon, tampak sesosok pria duduk tenang sambil memegang secangkir red wine. Sesosok berambut merah itu memakai baju bernuansa merah dan hitam. Baju dari bahan kulit itu melekat pas di badannya. Chanyeol, duduk dengan santai menyaksikan pertarungan yang terjadi. Senyum puas menghiasi bibir sexynya. Lalu masuklah sesosok berbadan tegap ke ruangan tengah itu. _"_ _Hmmmm_ _… ini pasti komandan penyerangan kali ini"_ pikir Chanyeol. Seorang Red Dragon berbadan tegap dengan tatapan membunuh yang begitu besar. Sang komandan masuk bersama beberapa anak buah dari Red Dragon dan juga Blue Snow. Sementara para commoners sudah tewas tak bernyawa atau sedang dijadikan 'mainan' bagi Kai, Lay dan Sehun di luar sana.

"Kau bisa sampai kemari, berarti kemampuanmu tidak jelek." Tenang suara Chanyeol terdengar.

"Tidak usah banyak bicara, kau akan mati di tangan kami hari ini!"

"Hahahahahaha…. Really? Kau yakin dengan itu?!" Chanyeol mengangkat satu tangannya keatas dengan ringan. Lalu suhu di ruangan berubah perlahan menjadi hangat, panas dan…. Sangat panas!. Para anak buah penyerang mulai merasa gerah dan diliputi kepanikan. Semua ice power yang dikeluarkan Blue Snow mencair dengan mudahnya. Sang komandan yang bernama Choi Seung Hyun langsung mengarahkan pedangnya pada Chanyeol, ditangkis dengan lengan Chanyeol. Lengan itu berdarah, Seung Hyun tersenyum senang. Namun sesuatu terjadi, darah yang mengalir itu tampak mengeluarkan asap, darah itu seperti mendidih dan panasnya manjalar melalui pedang baja itu sampai tak sanggup lagi dipegang oleh Seung Hyung. Ia harus melepaskan pedang itu atau tangannya akan habis terpanggang. Chanyeol tersenyum setan dan melayangkan satu pukulan telak di bagian perut Seung Hyun. Ia terpental jauh kebelakang dan merasa bagian perutnya sangat panas dan terlihat melepuh seperti baru saja disentuh oleh bara api. Tangannya bahkan ikut melepuh ketika menyentuh bagian perut yang terluka tadi. Inilah fire power dari the chosen one Red Dragon. Tidak sama dengan yang lainnya, jika Red Dragon lain bisa mengeluarkan atau menyalakan api, maka Chanyeol lebih dari itu, dia bisa mengubah seluruh bagian tubuhnya sepanas bara api tanpa terluka oleh hal tersebut. Seung Hyun berusaha menyerang Chanyeol dengan fire powernya, tapi tidak berpengaruh sama sekali. Chanyeol tersenyum setan, lalu ia mengambil pedang yag tergeletak di lantai tadi, dalam sekejap pedang itu berubah menjadi kemerahan dan tampak seperti besi yang baru saja dipanaskan dalam bara api yang sangat panas.

"which one? Kanan atau kiri dulu" Chanyeol bertanya santai pada Seung Hyun.

Chanyeol lalu menebas kaki kanan Seung Hyun, kaki itu langsung terlepas dengan mulusnya. Meninggalkan bau daging hangus yang sangat kentara tercium. Pedang itu tampak jauh lebih panas dan lebih mengerikan dibanding pedang api Lay. Chanyeol lalu melempar pedang tersebut ke lantai, ia mengambil cangkir wine nya dan melempar isinya ke muka sang komandan Seung Hyun yang sudah kehilangan sebelah kakinya. "Aaarrgghhhhhhhh! Panas!" Seung Hyun berteriak sambil memgang wajahnya. "Hahahahahaha…" Chanyeol tertawa kesenangan. Wine itu berubah bagi air mendidih hanya dengan satu sentuhan Chanyeol. Ternyata kekuatan the chosen one memang luar biasa!

Lalu Chanyeol menarik Seung Hyun dengan memegang kerah bajunya, lalu Chanyeol memindahkan tangannya ke leher Seung Hyun. Pria malang itu berteriak kesakitan, Lalu Chanyeol dengan tenang menusuk mata kanan Seung Hyun dengan jarinya, bau darah, bau hangus tercium kentara… cipratan darah mulai membasahi lantai. Chanyeol menikmati perlahan menghancurkan tubuh sang komandan, ia menarik kedua telinga Seung Hyun sampai terlepas. Lalu terakhir Chanyeol menarik rambut dan kulit kepalanya sampai terlepas dan terekspos lah tengkorak kepala Seung Hyun. Chanyeol menyetuh tengkorak kepala itu dan *kraaaakkkk!... tengkorak kepala bagian atas terlepas. Chanyeol menatap isi dalam tengkorak kepala itu, seonggok otak berwarna kemerahan terlihat jelas. Chanyeol menyentuh bagian otak merah itu dan perlahan api mulai memenuhi kepala Seung Hyun. Otak itu terbakar perlahan dan Seung Hyun bahkan belum tewas saat semua itu terjadi. Chanyeol tersenyum puas, mencampakkan sisa tubuh komandan malang itu begitu saja, masih dengan nyala api di bagian otaknya. Chanyeol dengan tenang duduk dan mengambil kain untuk membersihkan tangannya.

"Sebentar lagi suhu ruangan ini akan semakin tinggi dan kalian semua akan mati terpanggang!. Aku berikan satu kesempatan, bagi yang bisa membunuh semua temannya, maka orang itu akan aku ampuni." Tenang dan kejam Chanyeol berkata. Pasukan yang sudah kehilangan komandannya itu saling menatap lalu mereka saling menyerang satu sama lain. Chanyeol menikmati adegan pembantaian itu dengan tenang. Seluruh pasukan itu saling membantai, menusuk, membunuh rekan mereka sendiri. Ceceran darah bersimpah di seluruh lantai, pemandangan yang menyenangkan bagi Chanyeol. Kemudian akhirnya tersisa satu orang dan ia menagih janji Chanyeol untuk membiarkannya tetap hidup.

Chanyeol tersenyum setan dan hanya menatapnya sebentar, lalu suhu ruangan tidak menurun, tetapi malah semakin tinggi sampai akhirnya petarung yang tersisa tadi tergeletak di lantai. Ia mati terpanggang. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mendekat ke arahnya… "Mengampuni hidupmu? Ya…. Sepertinya tadi aku ingat berkata seperti itu. Sayangnya… I was lying." Senyum setan Chanyeol pun menghiasi wajahnya.

….

Kris berlari seperti orang kesetanan. Dia tidak tau apa yang terjadi. Ia hanya keluar sebentar untuk membelikan makanan kesukaan Bing-Bing yang sedang tidak enak badan. Lalu mengapa ketika ia kembali semuanya jadi seperti ini. Ia bahkan sempat diserang dan harus ikut bertarung sebelum ia berhasil memasuki rumah lewat pintu belakang. Fokusnya saat ini hanya satu. Bing-Bing!

Seorang penyerang menahan langkah Kris. Tanpa banyak basa-basi Kris hanya perlu memegang tangan si penyerang untuk membakarnya. Kris membuka pintu kamarnya untuk tidak menemukan Bing-Bing disana. " _Sial! Dimana dia?!"_ pikir Kris.

Sementara itu Bing-Bing sudah berlari menuju kamar Baekhyun.

"Apa yang terjadi?!"

"Bing-Bing noona? Aku pikir kau tidak di rumah." Baekhyun berkata. Luhan tampak langsung waspada.

"Tidak apa-apa Luhan hyung, ini Bing-Bing noona. Dia baik padaku." Baekhyun memberi penjelasan pada Luhan.

"Apa yang terjadi Baekhyun!?"

"Kita diserang noona… tapi sepertinya semua cukup terkendali. Chanyeol dan pasukannya akan menang. Kau tidak perlu kuatir."

Tiba-tiba Bing-Bing diserang dan punggungnya terluka. Apakah penyerang sudah sampai di lantai dua? Ternyata penyerang Bing-Bing adalah pelayannya sendiri. Pelayan itu berkhianat! Dan dia memanggil beberapa teman pelayan lainnya, mereka berhasil melumpuhkan penjaga Chanyeol yang menjaga Baekhyun. Luhan langsung turun tangan mengatasi para pelayan itu. Namun yang menjadi masalah adalah para pelayan Red Dargon memiliki fire power yang lebih kuat dari ice power Luhan dan juga Baekhyun. Sementara, Bing-Bing bukanlah petarung sehingga fire powernya tidak terlatih dengan baik. Dengan susah payah akhirnya mereka bertiga berhasil melumpuhkan pelayan-pelayan tersebut. Bing-Bing tampak sangat kepayahan, energy nya habis terkuras. Ia tidak terbiasa menggunakan kekuatannya seperti ini. Lalu Luhan mengunci Baekhyun dan Bing-Bing di kamar Baekhyun. "Diam disana sampai aku kembali dengan pengawal Red Dragon. Don't open the door!" Luhan berlari ke bawah mencari pertolongan. Dia tidak tau masih berapa banyak kawanan pelayan yang berkhianat tadi di lantai dua ruamh ini. Dia harus mencari bantuan.

Chanyeol berdiri di halaman luar rumah… "Okay boys! That's long enough for all of you to play. Now time to end this!"

Chanyeol mengambil nafas panjang dan mengangkat kedua tangannya disamping tubuhnya, sejajar bahu. Lalu muncul semacam pusaran energy di sekitar Chanyeol yang kemudian menyebar dan menghanguskan semua pasukan musuh yang berada di halaman rumah. Hanya pasukan musuhnya. Bagaimana Chanyeol bisa begitu tepat sasaran dan hanya memusnahkan musuhnya tetapi tidak menyentuh orang-orangnya sama sekali?... dia bahkan tidak berhadapan langsung dengan semua orang itu… well, itu memang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh the chosen one.

Kris hampir bertabarakan dengan Luhan saat mereka akan menghampiri Chanyeol di halaman.

"What the fuck happen here?! Do you see my wife?!" Panik Kris bertanya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap Kris yang tampak pucat karena cemas dan panik. _"Jadi dia juga tidak tau apa-apa tentang penyerangan ini? Ayah sengaja mengorbankannya dalam penyerangan ini… Ayah sungguh tega pada anak-anaknya. Padahal Kris adalah anak manis yang selalu mengikuti keinginan ayahnya."_ Chanyeol berkata dalam hati.

"Kita diserang Kris. But don't worrie, everything is under control." Chanyeol menjawab pada Kris.

"Istri anda… ada bersama Baekhyun. Pelayan anda berkhianat! Cepat kita ke lantai dua sekarang! Aku tidak tau masih berapa orang yang tersisa dari pengkhianat tadi."

Kris tampak sangat murka! Dia mengkhawatirkan istrinya. Beberapa pelayan Kris yang berkhianat tampak berusaha melarikan diri, tapi apalah daya, Kris langsung membakar mereka hidup-hidup. Kris sangat murka mendengar istri tercintanya terluka, dia menjadi sangat beringas memusnahkan semua orang yang menghalangi jalannya menuju istri tercinta.

Baekhyun sedang membantu Bing-Bing mengobati lukanya ketika muncul seorang pelayan yang mendobrak pintu. A Red Dragon! Bakehyun tidak bisa mengalahkannya dengan ice powernya. Bing-Bing sendiri sudah semakin lemah kondisinya, ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan fire powernya. Bakehyun menangis dan panik.

"Baekhyun larilah sekarang! Tinggalkan aku! Tidak ada gunanya jika kita berdua mati disini. Go! run now!" Bing-Bing breteriak pada Baekhyun.

Palayan tadi mengarahkan fire powernya pada Baekhyun dan Bing-Bing. Mereka berdua sudah pasrah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tiba-tiba, pelayan itu hangus terbakar. Bing-Bing kebingungan dan menoleh pada Baekhyun… Ia tampak sangat terkejut melihat Baekhyun. Baekhyun melihat bayangannya di lewat kaca di kamar. Ia pun hanya terdiam, ia tampak shock.

"Baekhyun?! Kau?!..." Suara Bing-Bing terputus ketika mendengar langkah kaki mendekat. Ia dengan refleks mengambil kain yang kemudian digunakannya untuk menutupi kepala Baekhyun. "Jangan lepaskan penutup ini dari kepalamu sebelum kau hanya bersama Chanyeol!" Bing-Bing hanya mengatakan itu.

Ternyata yang datang adalah rombongan Chanyeol dan Kris. Kris langsung mendekati Bing-Bing, memeluknya dan menciumnya, lalu ia membantunya berdiri. Sebelum pergi, Bing-Bing mendekat dan sempat berbisik pada Chanyeol,

"Jangan buka tutup kepala Bakehyun sebelum kalian hanya berdua saja tanpa ada orang lain yang melihat."

Setelah itu Kris menggendong Bing-Bing dan membawanya kembali ke kamar mereka.

Chanyeol tampak bingung, tapi ia lega karna Baekhyun tampak baik-baik saja. Akhirnya pertikaian hari ini selesai. Perang hari ini selesai dengan memuaskan. Semua sibuk membersihkan sisa pertikaian. Chanyeol ingin semuanya sudah kembali normal saat Kangin kembali nanti.

Baekhyun tampak diam dan shock ketika Chanyeol membawanya ke kamar Chanyeol.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Chanyeol bertanya

Baekhyun menoleh sambil berderai air mata. "It happens again…." Katanya disela-sela tangisannya.

"What?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung.

Baekhyun melepas tutup kepalanya…

Terpampanglah rambut pirang nya yang sekarang berubah menjadi dua warna. Ada warna merah diantara rambut pirang itu. Warna merah seperti rambut para Red Dragon…..

"Kau….." ucapan Chanyeol terpotong.

 **To Be Continued…..**

 **Note:**

 **Hai... hai semuanya!** **Terima kasih ya buat yang review** **dan buat semua yang tetap setia ngasi review dari chapter awal. Itu sangat menyemangati author buat terus nulis and ngelanjutin FF ini** **:**

 **Guest : Hihihihi... iya, GD jadi Dewa matahari disini. And yes, Kangin is the bad father in this story.**

 **Noona : Thank you! Aku makin semangat baca review kamu. I heart you!**

 **chalienBee04 : Makasih sayang, kamu selalu setia ngasi review and tetap ngikutin FF ini. Kamu penyemangat setiaku... Untuk NC ChanBaek kudu sabar ya... nunggu Baek rada gede dulu. Hihihihihihi...**

 **myzmsandraa99 : Thank you sayang... Ikutin terus ya FF nya, jadi bisa tau Kris ama Chanyeol tetap musuhan atau jadi baikan... hihihihihi... xoxo.**

 **Lee Na Rin : Thank you dear... ini diusahain selalu update setiap minggu. Semoga bisa terus gitu ya. Ikutin terus ya FF nya, buat tau gimana hubungan Chanyeol ama Kris kedepannya. Xoxo.**

 **Senana : Thank you my dear! Xoxo**

 **Jenni16exo : Thank you dear! Xoxo**

 **Terima kasih buat yang sudah follow dan favorite di chapter 5, you guys are the best dan menjadi motivator buat author ngelanjutin cerita ini. xoxo: xzxnxn, sehon-ey, ecrsar, zicachu, khaydes, baekarachuu.**

 **Terima kasih buat semua yang tetap setia dengan Fanfic ini.**

 **Terima kasih banyak buat semua silent readers yang tetap setia ngikutin FF ini. Kalau siders ada yang mau di tanyain atau dicomment tapi gak pengen diliat banyak orang, boleh banget kok PM aja. Hihihihi...**

 **I hope you all can enjoy this fanfic, if u don't.. then don't read it. Hihihihihii...**

 **XOXO,**

 **Author Park Nadia**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Red Dragon and The Blue Snow**

 _ **Genre:**_ _Fantasy, Mystery, Psychology, Yaoi, Romance_

 _ **Main Cast:**_ _Chanyeol, Baekhyun_

 _ **Additional Cast:**_ _EXO, SUJU, F(X), SNSD, Big Bang, dll_

 _ **Rating:**_ _M_

 _ **Length:**_ _Chaptered_

 _ **Warning:**_

 _Violence, Abuse, Sexual, Hardcore, Adult Content._

 _Restricted. Not recomended for underage! NC-17_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _The story is belong to author._

 _The cast belong to themselves_ _Nama-nama cast/karakter dalam cerita hanya pinjaman, pengembangan sifat karakter berdasar keinginan author._

 _No plagiarism please!_

 **Chapter 7: Red and Blue**

"Maafkan aku sayang… aku sungguh suami yang tidak berguna. Aku tidak dapat melindungimu di saat yang paling kau butuhkan." Kris tampak menangis di pelukan istrinya.

"Sayangku, jangan bicara begitu. Kau selalu menjadi pelindungku, kau tau itu kan. Kejadian tadi pagi di luar perhitungan kita. Yang penting aku sekarang selamat dan baik-baik saja kan."

Kris memeluk dan mencium bibir istrinya. Dia sangat bersukur Bing-Bing baik-baik saja, ia tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana jadinya bila terjadi sesuatu pada Bing-Bing, mungkin Kris juga akan mati saat itu.

"Kris sayang… aku pikir kejadian ini menjadi titik penentuan bagi kita. Aku tau kau tidak ingin berada di pihak manapun antara ayahmu dan Chanyeol. Tapi ayahmu bahkan tidak perduli untuk memberi tau kita tentang penyerangan ini. Sehun sudah tau dan bersiap dari awal, karena Chanyeol memberi tau Sehun soal ini. Chanyeol tidak memberi tau dirimu karena memang kau tidak berada di pihaknya. Kita tidak bisa berada di tengah apabila salah satu pihak akan menjadikan kita sebagai korban."

"I know baby… aku tidak menyangka ayah setega ini pada kita. Aku selalu berusaha memenuhi semua keinginan ayah. Membuatnya melihatku sebagai anak yang juga berharga. Aku bahkan tidak menginginkan kursi leader itu, tapi ayah selalu menempatkan aku sebagai saingan Chanyeol, sebagai penerus pilihannya untuk kursi leader itu. Aku bahkan tidak pernah protes akan hal itu. Aku mengabaikan semua keinginanku hanya demi keinginannya."

"I am sorry baby..." Bing-Bing memeluk Kris.

"Kau tau, kalau tidak ada Chanyeol dan pasukannya kita mungkin akan mati konyol dalam penyerangan tadi pagi."

Kris mendelik tanda tidak senang mendengar ucapan istrinya.

"Kau memuji-muji Chanyeol seperti itu! Saat aku pertama kali menemukanmu terluka di kamar Baekhyun aku sangat kuatir, tapi kau malah sibuk memandangi Chanyeol dan bahkan mendekat dan berbisik-bisik padanya! Apa kau tertarik pada Chanyeol? Apa kau sekarang sama seperti semua perempuan di Red Dragon hah?! Mengejar the chosen one?!" Kris tampak emosi, ia terbakar cemburu.

"Kris! Omong kosong apa yang kau bicarakan hah?! Kau tidak percaya padaku lagi? Aku hanya mencintaimu, selalu! Kau pikir kenapa aku memilihmu di pesta malam itu, karena aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu saat pertama kali melihatmu. Kalau aku sama seperti perempuan lainnya, aku tidak akan tidur denganmu malam itu, aku akan tidur dengan Chanyeol! But I didn't did i?!..."

Bing-Bing mendekat pada suaminya sambil memegang tangannya.

"Percaya padaku Kris, hanya kau… dulu, sekarang dan selamanya."

"Maafkan aku… aku terlalu emosi, aku cemburu padamu dan Chanyeol."

Kris mencium bibir istrinya dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku memandangi, mendekat dan berbisik pada Chanyeol karena memang ada hal penting yang harus aku sampaikan padanya, mengenai Baekhyun. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan aku sayang. Lagi pula kau tau Baekhyun yang menyelamatkanku. Dia bisa saja pergi dan menyelamatkan dirinya, dia tidak harus menolongku. Tapi dia melakukannya, dia mempertaruhkan dirinya demi aku. We should thank that little boy. "

"I see… aku mengerti sekarang sayang… ada apa dengan Baekhyun?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sayang. Kalaupun kau akan tau tentang hal ini, kau harus mengetahuinya dari Chanyol, bukan aku."

"Baiklah… aku akan menemui Chanyeol nanti, sekalian mengucapkan terima kasih pada Baekhyun."

"Baiklah sayangku, aku pikir itu ide yang baik."

Bing-Bing menarik tubuh Kris untuk berbaring di sebelahnya. Ia mendekap erat tubuh suaminya. Kris mencium pucuk kepala Bing-Bing dengan penuh cinta kasih.

…...

"Kau…." Chanyeol tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, ia tampak sangat terkejut.

"What the hell happen?!" Chanyeol bertanya setelah selesai dengan keterkejutannya melihat rambut Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak tau… huaaaa…hiks…hiks… rambutku…. Rambutku Chanyeol…."

Baekhyun menangis bombay di hadapan Chanyeol sambil memegang rambutnya yang berubah menjadi dua warna. Sebenarnya dua warna itu berpadu dengan indah di kepala Baekhyun. Rambut pirang yang disisipi rambut merah di beberapa celahnya. Tapi bagi Baekhyun yang selama 2 tahun ini berusaha keras untuk bisa menerima dan membanggakan rambutnya yang berubah menjadi pirang, hal ini bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk diterima. Bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi lagi, rambutnya kembali berubah warna. Orang lain saja tidak ada yang pernah mengalami perubahan warna rambut seumur hidup mereka. Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun bisa mengalami hal ini dua kali dalam hidupnya.

Kalau Baekhyun lebih fokus meratapi warna rambutnya, Chanyeol lebih berfokus pada makna di balik warna itu.

"Apa yang terjadi saat warna rambutmu berubah? Ceritakan padaku!"

"Hiks… waktu itu… hiks… ada pelayan yang tersisa yang…hiks…hiks…" Baekhyun bercerita terbata-bata karena ia masih menangis sesungukan.

"Baekhyun! Berhentilah menangis! Ceritakan dengan jelas!"

"Huaaaaa…. Kenapa kau marah Chanyeol? Hiks…. Kan aku yang sedang sedih hiks… karna rambutku begitu labil dalam warnanya. Hiks…hikss.." Baekhyun masih menangis sambil menyedot ingus yang mengalir dari hidungnya.

Chanyeol menarik nafas panjang. Di satu sisi ia kesal karna Baekhyun tidak bisa bercerita dengan jelas, namun disisi lain ia merasa lucu melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang begitu meratapi nasib rambutnya.

Chanyeol duduk di sebelah Baekhyun diatas tempat tidur. Ia menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Ia mengusap rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut. Ia memberikan Baekhyun waktu untuk menangisi rambut indahnya.

"Kau masih ingat kan dulu aku pernah bilang, aku tak perduli apapun warna rambutmu, kau tetap akan terlihat manis dengan warna rambut apapun dan aku akan tetap menyukainya."

"hiks… iya…. Chanyeol… baiklah… hiks… selama kau tetap menyukai rambutku, aku juga akan menyukainya… hiks…" *Crooottt… suara Baekhyun menyedot ingusnya.

"Aish… kau ini jorok sekali!" Chanyeol mengambilkan sapu tangan untuk melap ingus Baekhyun.

"Sekarang sudah cukup menangisnya. Ceritakan padaku setiap detail kejadian kemarin."

"Baiklah…." Baekhyun mengambil nafas panjang sambil menegakkan posisi duduknya.

"Waktu itu, Luhan pergi ke bawah untuk mencari pertolongan. Kami khawatir kalau-kalau nanti masih ada rombongan pelayan yang berkhianat menyerang kami. Aku dan Bing-Bing noona mengunci diri di dalam kamarku. Lalu ada pelayan, dia hanya sendirian, tapi sepertinya kekuatannya cukup besar. Ia mendobrak pintu dan menyerang noona. Aku sama sekali tidak berguna karna ice powerku kalah dengan fire powernya. Bing-Bing noona sudah dalam kondisi yang lemah, dia bahkan sudah menyuruhku lari dan meninggalkannya. Tapi aku tidak mau Chanyeol… dia bisa mati kalau aku meninggalkannya disana. Aku hanya berdoa di dalam hati semoga kami selamat. Aku ingin kuat supaya bisa mengalahkan pelayan tadi, aku ingin punya fire power juga agar bisa mengalahkannya. Next thing I know, pelayan itu mati terbakar saat tanganku menyentuh tangannya. Bing-Bing noona tampak kaget, aku pikir dia yang membakar pelayan tadi, tapi sepertinya bukan. Lalu ia memandangku dengan aneh. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang salah, dan aku seperti mengalami déjà vu, ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Aku langsung melihat ke arah kaca, dan benar saja feelingku, rambutku sudah berubah warna lagi. Lalu tepat sebelum kau datang bersama yang lainnya, Bing-Bing noona menutup kepalaku dengan kain dan berkata aku tidak boleh melepasnya sampai aku hanya berdua denganmu."

'I see…." Chanyeol tampak berpikir keras.

" _Jadi Baekhyun memang campuran, tapi bukan campuran Blue snow dan commoner, melainkan campuran Blue Snow dan Red Dragon. Makanya ia mengalami beberapa keanehan dan ciri fisik nya berbeda dari_ _campuran_ _yang lainnya. Tapi, masalahnya mana mungkin ini terjadi. Tidak pernah ada anak hasil campuran dari kaum manapun dengan Red Dragon. Selama ratusan tahun hal itu tidak pernah terjadi. How the hell is this happening now? Dan apa maksud dari semua ini?..."_

"Chanyeol? Ada apa? Apa maksud dari ini semua? Kenapa aku tiba-tiba bisa mengeluarkan fire power?"

Chanyeol memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Ini kondisi yang tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Tapi sepertinya kau adalah campuran Blue Snow dan Red Dragon."

"Mwo?! It's impossible! Red Dragon kan…."

"Aku tau. Makanya aku bilang ini belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya." Chanyeol memotong ucapan Bakehyun.

"Sementara ini, kau jangan keluar kamar dulu. Jangan ada orang lain yang melihatmu. Aku harus tau pasti tentang semua ini dulu sebelum berita tentangmu menyebar. Kau ingat saat orang tau kau ternyata adalah Blue Snow? Banyak sekali berita yang beredar. Aku ingin mengontrol berita yang keluar nantinya. Aku akan mencari tau tentang semua ini dulu. Sementara itu turuti perintahku dan tetaplah di kamar ini. Kau paham Baek?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil.

"Chanyeol…."

"Iya?"

"Jangan membuangku…." Baekhyun berkata lirih dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia cemas akan kondisinya yang ternyata lebih aneh dari sekedar Blue Snow anomali. Ia tidak perduli tanggapan orang lain, yang ia cemaskan hanya Chanyeol-nya.

"Hei…. Dengarkan aku… Aku tidak pernah akan membuangmu. Kau tau itu. Tenanglah, kita akan melewati ini dengan baik. Percaya padaku."

Chanyeol memeluk erat Baekhyun. Ia menatap wajah cantik Baekhyun, sebelum ia melakukan apapun, Baekhyun terlebih dahulu mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Chanyeol. Setelah dua detik, ia menarik bibirnya.

"Itu janji ya… kau selalu mencium bibirku di saat seperti ini dan untuk mengunci janji kita. Jadi itu tadi janji kita juga, kau tidak boleh melanggarnya." Baekhyun berkata dengan percaya diri.

"Hehehehehe…" Chanyeol terkekeh dan tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kau semakin hari semakin cerdas saja Baek. Aku suka itu. Dan jangan kuatir, aku akan memegang janji kita tadi. Sekarang istirahatlah, aku akan mencari tau tentang hal ini."

"Oke Chanyeol."

….

Kangin kembali di malam hari dari perburuannya. Ia sudah membayangkan kondisi markas besar Red Dargon akan porak poranda dan penuh dengan mayat yang bergelimpangan. Jadi alangkah terkejutnya dia saat kembali dan melihat rumahnya dalam keadaan yang sudah rapi dan bersih. Tidak ada tumpukan mayat gosong, tidak ada darah yang berceceran. Hanya beberapa kerusakan di beberapa bagian rumah yang menunjukkan adanya penyerangan yang terjadi di rumah itu. Kangin memasuki rumah dan terus berjalan sampai ke bagian utama rumah yang merupakan wilayahnya.

" _What the fuck?!"_ pikir Kangin terkejut.

Di bagian utama rumah, penuh dengan ceceran darah dan potongan tubuh manusia. Kangin melihat ke bagian halaman utama, tumpukan mayat yang sudah tak berbentuk tampak terdampar di halaman indah itu.

"Ada apa ini?!" Kangin bertanya pada pelayannya.

"Maafkan tuan besar. Tadi pagi kami mendapat serangan musuh. Untungnya tuan muda Chanyeol berhasil mengatasi itu dengan baik."

" _Sial!"_ Pikir Kangin, ternyata Chanyeol baik-baik saja dan berhasil melumpuhkan serangan yang ia rencanakan.

"Selamat datang ayah… bagaimana perburuanmu?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan senyum setannya.

"Ah, Chanyeol ada apa ini?" Kangin pura-pura tidak tau dan bertanya pada Chanyeol.

"Biasalah… hanya serangan kecil, utusan dari para pecundang. Dan para pelayan sedang memebersihkan seluruh bagian rumah yang terkena serangan tadi, seluruh bagian rumah kecuali wilayahmu. Jadi aku memerintahkan untuk menaruh mayat-mayat itu di wilayahmu sementara kami berebenah. Tentunya kau tidak keberatan kan?" Chanyeol menyeringai setan.

"Ah… eh… tentu…" Kangin kebingungan merespon omongan Chanyeol.

"Siapa pun yang merencanakan serangan ini sangatlah bodoh! Dia pikir bisa melukai The Chosen One? Hahahahahahaha…. What a stupid fucking loser! Kau sepakat denganku kan ayah?" Chanyeol kembali tersenyum setan pada ayahnya.

Kangin menarik nafas panjang, berusaha menenangkan diri. Chanyeol sedang memancingnya. Tidak ada bukti bahwa dia yang merencanakan penyerangan itu dan selama dia tetap tenang, tidak terpancing oleh Chanyeol, maka posisinya tetap akan aman.

"Yang penting bagiku kau baik-baik saja."

Kangin berbohong di depan Chanyeol.

"Hmmm… hanya aku? Kau tidak bertanya tentang Sehun, Kris atau Bing-Bing?... aku terharu ayah, sepertinya aku memang adalah anak favoritmu ya…." Chanyeol menyindir ayahnya.

"Tentu aku mengkhawatirkan semuanya Chanyeol."

"Don't worrie… semuanya baik-baik saja. Rencanamu gagal total ayah. Stupid plan anyway…"

"Apa maksudmu?! Aku tidak terlibat apapun dalam penyerangan ini…."

"Hahahahahaha… if you say so…" Chanyeol tertawa setan dan pergi meninggalkan ayahnya.

Ternyata memang sulit melukai Chanyeol. Penyerangan ini adalah cara Kangin untuk mengetahui seberapa besar kekuatan Chanyeol dan pasukannya. Ternyata memang sungguh luar biasa, bukan kekuatan yang bisa dikalahkan oleh orang biasa. Harus ada cara lainnya untuk mengalahkan Chanyeol. Kangin berpikir keras.

"Tuan besar… peramal Song Qian ingin bertemu anda besok pagi." Seorang pelayan memberi tahu pada Kangin.

"Jangan besok pagi! Panggil dia sekarang."

"Baik tuan besar."

….

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Dimana aku bisa menemuinya?" Kris bertanya pada Suho.

"Ehhh? Baik Tuan muda Kris, akan saya kabarkan pada Tuan muda Chanyeol, anda menunggu di ruang kerjanya."

"Terima kasih Suho."

Chanyeol dikabari oleh Suho mengenai Kris. Ia pun berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya, membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalamnya.

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan datar pada Kris.

"Aku kesini untuk meminta ijinmu bertemu Baekhyun. Aku ingin menyampaikan ucapan terima kasih atas namaku dan istriku, dia sudah menyelamatkan Bing-Bing dengan mempertaruhkan dirinya. I owe him…."

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya yang memang sudah bulat mendengar kalimat Kris.

"Aku tidak salah dengar kan?"

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh Chanyeol. Kejadian tadi pagi menyadarkanku apa arti aku dan Bing-Bing bagi ayah. Dan aku tidak akan berdiri di tengah lagi, aku juga tidak akan berpihak padanya. I call it truce."

Chanyeol terpana mendengarnya… apa Kris serius?

"You mean it? You want truce with me? Setelah selama ini begitu membenciku?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak benar-benar membencimu Chanyeol, hanya saja dari kecil ayah sudah mengkondisikan aku dan dirimu seperti itu. Aku bahkan tidak punya minat besar untuk menjadi leader, tapi ayah selalu memaksaku dan mengatakan bahwa itu satu-satunya cara untuk mengalahkanmu. Aku melakukan semua demi pengakuan ayah. Tapi dia ternyata bahkan tidak perduli dengan nyawaku ataupun istriku. Aku sangat kecewa padanya. Sementara Baekhyunmu yang masih kecil itu melindungi istriku dengan meresikokan keselamatan dirinya. Kupikir sudah jelas seharusnya kami mengambil sikap apa dalam situasi ini."

"Hmmmmm…. Kau tau, Baekhyun sangat menyukai Bing-Bing noona. Dia tidak akan meresikokan dirinya untuk sembarang orang."

"Aku tau dan karena itu aku juga ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padanya, kalau kau mengijinkan tentunya."

"Aku menerima tawaran berdamai mu. We call it truce. Mengenai Baekhyun, saat ini dia sedang mengalami kondisi tertentu yang aku tidak ingin diketahui oleh orang lain. Apa kau tau tentang itu?"

"Bing-Bing mengatakan bahwa aku harus mendengarnya dari dirimu, bukan dia, karena ini tentang Baekhyun. Kalau kau memberi tahuku, aku berjanji akan merahasiakannya."

"Baiklah…. Tapi tidak sekarang. Besok pagi, datanglah ke kamarku, kalau kondisi Bing-Bing noona sudah cukup kuat, kau bisa sekalian membawanya. Aku pikir Baekhyun akan senang bertemu dengannya."

"Baiklah Chanyeol. Besok pagi."

"Chanyeol mengangguk dan kemudian Kris keluar dari ruangan itu.

*Huuffffff….. Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang. What a day!. Tapi kalau ada hal baik yang datang dari penyerangan ini, maka itu adalah hubungannya dengan Kris yang kemungkinan akan membaik mulai dari sekarang. Chanyeol sendiri merasakan cukup simpati pada Kris saat melihatnya ketakutan setengah mati karena mengkhawatirkan istrinya. Semua orang termasuk Chanyeol juga tau betapa Kris sangat mencintai istrinya. Chanyeol sendiri tidak terlalu paham perasaan Kris yang sangat mencintai istrinya, karena ia belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta seperti itu.

" _Ayah memang keterlaluan! Tidak perduli apapun selain kepentingannya."_

Chanyeol berpikir di dalam hatinya. Lalu ia memanggil Suho untuk melakukan satu hal penting lagi sebelum hari ini berakhir.

"Suho, panggil Xiumin, Lay, Kai dan juga Sehun kekamarku. Ada hal yang penting yang harus kubahs dengan kalian."

"Siap laksanakan tuan muda."

….

Semua terdiam. Tampak bingung dan berusaha mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ini adalah hal yang mustahil, tapi ini benar-benar terjadi. Apa maksud dari semua ini. Pertanda apa semua ini….

"Heh! Aku tidak mengajak kalian bertemu disini untuk lomba bengong bersama! Tidak adakah yang ingin mengutarakan pendapatnya?!"

Chanyeol bertanya dengan kesal saat semua orang hanya terdiam melihat rambut dan cerita Baekhyun tentang fire powernya.

"Maafkan kami tuan muda. Tapi sepertinya tidak banyak yang bisa kami pikirkan…. Aku pikir kita butuh bantuan untuk menjelaskan hal ini. Mungkin Yuri bisa lebih membantu kita." Suho berpendapat.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu! Besok pagi-pagi sekali panggil Yuri untuk bertemu denganku. Sekarang kalian istirahatlah."

"Baik tuan muda." Semua keluar dari kamar Chanyeol kecuali Sehun.

"Hyung… apa langkah yang akan kau ambil?"

"Aku belum tau, aku harus tau dulu mengenai hal ini sebelum mengambil tindakan apapun."

"Maksudku tentang Baekhyun…."

Chanyeol menatap Sehun tajam.

"Dia tetap akan disampingku. Siapa yang mengganggu gugatnya akan mati terpanggang di tanganku."

Sehun tersenyum kecil, dia sudah menebak bahwa hyung-nya tidak akan berubah pikiran hanya karena hal ini. Tidak perduli seberapa 'freak' Baekhyun bagi orang lain, bagi Chanyeol dia tetaplah si cantik mungil Baekhyun kesayangannya.

"I knew it hyung… kau bisa mengandalkanku… aku akan membantu apa yang bisa kubantu."

"Thanks Sehun. Sekarang kau pergilah beristirahat. Hari ini kau sungguh luar biasa. Pertikaian pertamamu berjalan dengan sangat baik. "

"Terima kasih hyung." Sehun berjalan keluar kamar Chanyeol.

...

"Kau sungguh hebat hari ini..."

Luhan memuji Sehun sambil membantunya membersihkan diri di dalam bath tub.

"Terima kasih sayangku..."

Sehun menahan tangan Luhan yang sedang membersihkan punggungnya. Dia menarik Luhan ke sampingnya.

"Masuklah... berendam bersamaku sayang."

Luhan tersenyum lalu dengan patuh masuk ke dalam bath tub dengan baju lengkapnya.

"Hahahahaha... sayang, bajumu jadi basah semua, harusnya kau melepasnya dulu sebelum masuk."

"Hahahahaha... aku jadi ingat pertama kali kita bertemu. Aku juga sedang dalam keadaan basah kuyup seperti ini." Luhan tersenyum mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Sebenarnya itu bukan pertemuan pertama kita. Aku sudah sering memperhatikanmu sebelum itu." Sehun membuat pengakuan, sambil tersenyum kuda.

"Really?! And you just tell me now?" Luhan tampak terkejut mendengarnya.

"Hehehehhee... kau mau mendengar ceritaku?" Sehun bertanya sambil melepas semua baju Luhan dan menariknya dalam pelukannya.

"Tentu Sehunku tersayang... tell me..."

 **Flashback...**

Sehun kembali melihat pria cantik itu, dia jarang-jarang melihat pria Blue Snow dari jarak dekat. Seteah Chanyeol meluluh lantakkan markas Blue Snow, ia membawa banyak pengikut dari Blue Snow. Jadilah pemandangan kaum Blue Snow menjadi sering tersaji di Red Dragon. Sehun baru berusia 17 tahun saat itu, pertama kali dia melihat Luhan yang datang bersama rombongan Blue snow lainnya. Sesuatu tentang Luhan langsung menarik perhatian Sehun, tapi dia belum punya cukup nyali untuk melakukan pendekatan. Sehun hanya berani menjadi stalker sejati bagi Luhan. Ia sering diam-diam mengamati dan mengikuti kegiatan Luhan. Saat Luhan ditempatkan sebagai salah satu penjaga di markas besar Red Dragon, Sehun merasa Deity sungguh sangat berpihak padanya. Ia jadi lebih leluasa memperhatikan segala gerak gerik Luhan.

Sampai pada suatu hari, ia melihat Luhan yang sedang basah kuyup kehujanan berusaha memperbaiki pintu gudang di markas besar Red Dragon. Sehun tidak tega melihatnya, sehingga ia memberanikan diri mendekat dan membawakan payung untuk Luhan. Saat Sehun mendekat dan memayunginya, Luhan tampak terkejut, ia menoleh dan melihat Sehun.

"Tuan muda Sehun... ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Luhan menjawab sambil mengigil kedinginan.

"Kenapa kau hujan-hujanan begini?"

"Aku harus membenarkan pintu gudang ini sekarang, agar isi di dalamnya tidak kebasahan. Aku tidak terlalu terampil, jadilah aku membutuhkan waktu lama untuk melakukannya. Maafkan aku."

"I see... lanjutkanlah pekerjaanmu, aku akan memayungimu disini."

"Jangan tuan muda. Aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan sampai merepotkanmu." Luhan tampak tidak enak hati dengan tawaran Sehun.

"Ini perintah dariku, tuan muda Red Dragon. Apa kau berani menolak?" Sehun menunjukkan otoritasnya. Dia tidak ingin Luhan menolak bantuannya.

Luhan langsung pucat dan segera meminta maaf.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak akan membantahmu. Terima kasih untuk bantuanmu tuan muda Sehun."

"Siapa namamu?"

"Aku Luhan. Aku dari Blue Snow."

"I see..." Sehun menyentuh tangan Luhan untuk bersalaman, namun ia meyalurkan fire powernya dengan sangat lembut, sehingga tubuh Luhan yang mengigil menjadi berangsur-angsur hangat. Luhan menyadari apa yang terjadi, hanya bisa mengucapkan terima kasih. Selanjutnya Luhan melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan grogi karena kehadiran Sehun disampingnya. Hal itu membuat Luhan butuh waktu lebih lama untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, namun Sehun tidak keberatan. Ia malah senang bisa lebih lama bersama Luhan. Bagi Luhan itu adalah pertemuan pertama mereka, namun tidak bagi Sehun yang sudah berbulan-bulan menjadi stalker Luhan.

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, Luhan membawakan Sehun masakan khas Blue Snow sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Sehun merasa seperti mendapat bintang jatuh saat melihat Luhan berada di depan ruang kerjanya.

*Tok..tok...tok... suara pintu ruang kerja Sehun diketok.

"Masuklah..." Sehun menjawab.

Pintu dibuka dan nampaklah sesosok Luhan yang tidak berani masuk, dia hanya berdiri di depan pintu ruang kerja Sehun.

"Oh my! Luhan? Ada kau kesini? masuklah kemari..." Sehun mendadak merasa grogi. Dia berdiri dengan terburu-buru dari kursinya sampai ia tersandung kaki kursi. Luhan yang melihat itu hanya berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Aku mau mengucapkan terima kasih atas bantuanmu beberapa hari lalu. Ini aku membawakan makanan khas Blue Snow untukmu. Aku harap kau menyukainya tuan muda." Luhan menyerahkan semangkok makanan pada Sehun.

"Ah, kau tidak perlu repot Luhan. Terima kasih."

"Saya pamit sekarang." Luhan bersiap pergi.

"Wait! Kenapa terburu-buru? Temani aku makan disini."

Luhan nampak terkejut mendengar permintaan Sehun, namun ia memilih tidak membantahnya. Selanjutnya mereka terlibat percakapan yang menyenangkan. Sehun merasa ia semakin tertarik pada Luhan. Ia setahun lebih muda dari Luhan, namun wajah imut Luhan tidak menunjukkan bahwa ia lebih tua dari Sehun.

Sejak kejaadian itu, Luhan dan Sehun sering berinteraksi. Mereka sering bertemu diam-diam untuk ngobrol atau makan bersama. Sampai suatu hari, Sehun meminta Luhan datang ke kamarnya. Mereka mulai dengan ngobrol seperti biasa, yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan aksi dari Sehun. Sehun lalu mendekat pada Luhan dan mencium bibir tipis Luhan. Walau terkejut Luhan tidak menolak. Ia diam saja dan membiarkan Sehun melakukan apa yang diinginkannya. Ciuman semakin dalam dan Sehun dengan agresif melepas baju Luhan, penis Sehun sudah menegang dan ia tidak ingin berlama-lama lagi. Ia bersiap akan memasukkan penis besarnya ke dalam hole Luhan, ia menatap Luhan...

"Aku akan pelan, apa kau sudah siap?"

"Terserah kau tuan muda. Aku disini untuk melayanimu, apapun yang tuan muda inginkan aku tidak akan menolaknya. Kau adalah majikanku."

Jawaban Luhan membuat Sehun terdiam. Dia membatalkan niatnya, dia memasukkan penisnya kembali ke dalam celananya.

"Pergi!" Sehun berkata dingin.

Luhan tampak bingung, apa yang terjadi pikirnya.

"Tuan muda, maafkan aku. Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"

"huh! Kau pikir aku ingin bercinta denganmu sekarang karena aku tuan muda dan kau adalah pekerja disini?! Kalau memang aku hanya ingin sex darimu sebagai anak buahku, kenapa aku repot-repot menghabiskan waktu untuk mengenalmu dan ngobrol banyak denganmu?!"

"A...aku..." Luhan tergagap mendengar kemarahan Sehun.

"Kau menghina perasaanku padamu Luhan!"

"Maafkan aku... bukan itu maksudku..." Luhan tampak ketakutan dan merasa bersalah.

"Aku memang bodoh. Aku pikir kau menyukaiku juga... ternyata bagimu aku hanya sekedar menjalankan tugasmu karena kau menganggap aku sebagai majikanmu."

"Bukan begitu tuan muda! Aku..."

"Pergi! Aku tidak mau melihat mukamu lagi!"

Sehun tampak sangat kecewa. Ia merasa patah hati. Luhan ternyata tidak menyukainya. Luhan hanya meladeninya karna ia tuan muda di Red Dragon. Begitulah pemikiran Sehun.

Setelah itu Sehun tidak melihat Luhan lagi selama beberapa hari. Sampai pada suatu hari Sehun tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan beberapa penjaga yang ternyata adalah teman Luhan.

"Sudah beberapa hari Luhan tidak masuk. Sepertinya dia masih sakit."

"Dia tidak sakit, dia patah hati. Sepertinya ada kesalah pahaman dengan seseorang yang dia sukai, sehingga hubungan mereka berakhir sebelum dimulai."

"Ommona... siapa orang yang Luhan sukai?"

"Entahlah... dia tidak mau mengatakannya. Tapi sepertinya orang itu ada di markas besar Red Dragon ini, karena aku ingat Luhan pernah begitu repot membawakan makanan untuk orang itu beberapa waktu lalu."

Sehun langsung membulatkan matanya mendengar kalimat terakhir dari para gossiper itu. Sehun langsung beranjak untuk mencari Luhan. Sehun harus bersusah payah mencari alamat Luhan dari beberapa pekerja di Red Dragon.

Sampai di depan rumah Luhan, mendadak Sehun merasa grogi dan cemas. Dia takut Luhan akan menolaknya. Tapi kemudian Sehun berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Dia adalah seorang tuan muda Red Dragon, dia tidak boleh menjadi pecundang yang tidak berani memperjuangkan apa yang dia inginkan. Sehun mengingat sikap Chanyeol dan Kris yang sangat persistance memperjuangkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Ia juga akan melakukan seperti kedua hyung nya itu.

Sehun disambut masuk ke dalam rumah oleh Yuri yang adalah adik dari Luhan. Yuri mengijinkan Sehun masuk ke kamar Luhan dan meninggalkan mereka berdua disana. Yuri memberikan ruang untuk kakaknya meluruskan masalahnya ddengan Sehun.

"Ada apa Yuri? Aku tidak ingin diganggu." Luhan yang meghadap ke tembok sambil berbaring diatas tempat tidurnya bersuara, ia mengira yang masuk ke kamarnya adalah Yuri.

"Ini aku..." Sehun menyahut.

Luhan terkejut dan segera membalik badannya. Ia menatap Sehun dan entah kenapa ia tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Luhan pun mulai menangis.

"Luhan.. jangan menangis. Maafkan aku!"

"Hiks... aku yang minta maaf tuan muda. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti yang kau kira. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Saat kau menyentuhku aku sangat senang, aku berpikir tidak penting kenapa kau menyentuhku, yang penting kau menyentuhku. Aku rela menjadi budakmu asal bisa tetap kau sentuh. Tapi aku salah! Aku menyepelekan perasaanmu demi memenuhi kebutuhanku akan sentuhanmu. Aku terbiasa sebagai budak. Aku hanya Blue Snow rendahan. Aku merasa tidak pantas untukmu, tapi aku tidak dapat menyangkal kalo aku sangat menyukaimu, menginginkanmu... Aku... hiks...hiks..."

Sehun langsung duduk di tempat tidur dan memeluk Luhan. Ia memeluk Luhan dengan erat.

"Aku juga minta maaf. Aku sangat menyukaimu. Kau bukan budak di mataku, kita setara Luhan. Aku ingin kau menginginkanku karena kau memang menyukaiku. Aku ingin kau membalas perasaanku."

"I do! I really do tuan muda Sehun. Aku sangat menyukaimu..."

"Panggil aku Sehun."

"Sehun... Sehun... aku menyukaimu... aku ingin memilikimu."

"Aku juga menyukai mu, sangat! Aku juga menginginkanmu..."

Sehun meraup bibir Luhan. Menciumi bibir merah itu dengan agresif. Sehun mengeluarkan lidahnya menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut Luhan. Saat sedang menciumi Luhan, Sehun bisa merasakan suhu tubuh Luhan yang cukup tinggi, sepertinya Luhan memang demam. Sehun menghentikan ciumannya dan ia menatap Luhan.

"Sepertinya kau memang demam, apa kau sudah minum obat?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa melanjutkannya..."

"No baby... aku ingin kau sehat. Kita punya banyak waktu, jadi tidak perlu terburu-buru. Aku akan menunggumu sehat, after that we will make love and we can do it all night long baby..."

Perkataan Sehun membuat wajah Luhan bersemu merah. Dan sejak saat itu mereka menjalin cinta secara diam-diam, sebelum akhirnya membuka hubungan mereka ke publik sekarang ini.

 **Flashback ends...**

"Kau selalu baik padaku Sehun. Aku beruntung memilikimu..."

"Aku yang beruntung memilikimu sayang, kau selalu membuatku bahagia Luhan."

Luhan dan Sehun berciuman mesra dan melanjutkan acara berendam mereka sambil bernostalgia dengan kenangan masa lalu mereka berdua.

….

"Ini adalah rencana dari Deity. Kita belum bisa mengetahui apa maksud dari rencana ini. Yang jelas kelahiran Baekhyun adalah suatu kesengajaan yang merupakan rencana dari Deity. Pasti ada maksud tertentu dari ini semua. Sesuatu yang belum kita ketahui apa." Yuri menjelaskan pada Chanyeol mengenai kondisi Baekhyun.

"Tapi ada hal lain yang aku dapatkan tuan muda… aku mendapat petunjuk tentang kelahiran Baekhyun. Seorang tabib yang membantu kelahiran Baekhyun menyimpan catatan tentang kelahiran Baekhyun. Buku itu, bila kita menemukan buku itu, kita akan mengetahui lebih banyak tentang latar belakang tuan muda Baekhyun."

"Dimana buku itu?"

"Bekas markas Blue Snow."

Chanyeol belum sempat merespon omongan Yuri ketika terdengar ketukan pintu di ruang kerjanya. Kris dan Bing-Bing muncul untuk bertemu Baekhyun pagi ini sesuai janjinya tadi malam.

"Baiklah Yuri, kau boleh pergi sekarang. Terima kasih."

"Baik tuan muda." Yuri undur diri.

"Maafkan kami, apa kami mengganggu acaramu dengan wanita tadi?" Bing-Bing berkata ramah pada Chanyeol.

"Tidak noona, kami sudah selesai. Aku memang sudah berjanji pada Kris pagi ini untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun dan juga dirimu. Senang melihatmu sudah pulih noona." Chanyeol menjawab Bing-Bing.

"Baiklah kalo begitu. Terima kasih Chanyeol."

"Mari ikut aku ke kamar, Baekhyun menunggu disana."

Chanyeol, Kris dan Bing-Bing memasuki kamar tidur Chanyeol. Baru kali ini Kris dan Bing-Bing melihat kamar tidur Chanyeol, biasanya hanya Sehun yang sering masuk kesana.

"Baekhyun, aku dan Bing-Bing ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas pertolonganmu kemarin. Kalau kau tidak ada, entah bagaimana jadinya." Kris membuka percakapan.

"Iya tuan muda Kris. Aku senang bisa membantu Bing-Bing noona."

Baekhyun yang masih menyelimuti kepala dan badannya dengan selimut, sedang duduk diatas tempat tidur. Kris merasa heran melihat Baekhyun menyelimuti diri seperti itu.

Chanyeol kemudian mendekat pada Baekhyun, dengan lembut ia berbisik pada Baekhyun, lalu perlahan Baekhyun melepas selimutnya. Kris tampak terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat. Ia memandang kearah Bing-Bing dan disambut oleh anggukan dari Bing-Bing. Rambut itu, baru kali ini Kris melihatnya… Perpaduan pirang dan merah yang luar biasa. Kris tampak berpikir….

"Jadi kau ini Red Dragon dan juga Blue Snow? Yang membakar pelayan itu adalah fire powermu?"

"Iya." Singkat Baekhyun menjawab sambil memeluk Chanyeol.

"Wow! Hal yang mustahil terjadi. Ini sungguh luar biasa." Kris bersuara.

Kris menoleh pada Chanyeol dan berkata,

"Aku janji akan merahasiakan ini. You have my word."

"Thank you." Chanyeol menjawab masih sambil memeluk Baekhyun. Baekhyun dan Bing-Bing tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kris.

"Lalu apa rencanamu?"

"Aku masih butuh waktu untuk mencari informasi mengenai Baekhyun. Sebelum aku membuka masalah ini pada semua orang, aku harus tau terlebih dahulu mengenai latar belakang Baekhyun."

"Aku rasa itu pilihan yang bijak Chanyeol. Apabila ada yang bisa aku bantu, katakanlah. Aku akan membantumu."

"Will do. Terima kasih Kris."

"Baekhyun, kau tenanglah ya. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Bila kau butuh sesuatu dariku atau Kris kau katakan saja." Bing-Bing berkata sambil mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Iya noona, terima kasih. Terima kasih juga tuan muda Kris." Baekhyun menjawab.

"Ehmmm ehmm…" Bing-Bing berdehem sambil melirik suaminya.

"Arasso…" Kris menunjukkan wajah pasrahnya pada Bing-Bing.

"Kau bisa memanggilku hyung. Kris hyung." Kris berkata pada Baekhyun.

"Jinjayo? Baeklah… Kris hyung. Hihihihi…" Si kecil Baekhyun memamerkan senyum manisnya.

Chanyeol yang berdiri sambil bersandar di dinding ujung tempat tidur, tersenyum penuh arti melihat semua kejadian ini.

"Baiklah, kami akan kembali sekarang. Bing-Bing masih butuh banyak istirahat." Kris berpamitan kembali ke kamarnya.

"Thanks, Kris…. Hyung…" Chanyeol berkata sambil tersenyum simpul dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Lalu Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya di depan Kris.

Kris menghentikan langkahnya sejenak mendengar panggilan Chanyeol untuknya. Lalu ia tersenyum sambil menatap Chanyeol, Kris hanya menaikkan satu alisnya sebagai respon pada Chanyeol. Lalu kedua pemuda tampan itu tampak sama-sama tersenyum penuh arti. Bing-Bing tampak senang mendengar panggilan Chanyeol untuk Kris. Akhirnya…. Chanyeol mau juga memanggil Kris dengan sebutan hyung. Hanya Baekhyun saja yang tidak menyadari situasi manis yang sedang terjadi. Dia masih sibuk meratapi nasib rambutnya.

….

Perkara mencari buku yang dimaksud Yuri bukanlah perkara mudah ternyata. Di perpustakaan Blue Snow yang sudah porak poranda itu terdapat banyak sekali buku. Walau sudah dikerucutkan menjadi buku catatan kelahiran, tetap saja tidak mudah mencarinya. Celakanya lagi, dari setumpuk buku catatan kelahiran yang ada, tidak ada satupun catatan kelahiran pada tahun lahirnya Baekhyun.

"Aku pikir buku ini tidak akan ditaruh sembarangan tuan muda. Keberadaan Baekhyun saja sangat mereka rahasiakan. Mungkin buku ini ada di suatu tempat yang tersembunyi." Suho berpendapat.

Chanyeol diam dan mulai berpikir. Kira-kira dimana buku ini akan disimpan? Buku yang memuat catatan kelahiran seseorang yang belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Buku penting yang menyimpan rahasia.

"Lemari rahasia! Di Red Dragon juga memiliki lemari rahasia semacam itu. Biasanya ada dibalik lambang utama. Cek lah apakah ada lemari rahasia di balik lambang utama Blue Snow, di balik lambang mawar biru mereka."

Suho harus mengerahkan seluruh anak buahnya untuk memeriksa semua lambang mawar biru di Blue Snow. Setelah bersusah payah, akhirnya Suho menemukan lemari rahasia yang dimaksud. Terletak di kamar tidur sang leader Blue Snow. Suho membongkar lemari rahasia itu dan berhasil menemukan beberapa buku penting di dalamnya. Salah satunya adalah buku catatan kelahiran seorang anak haram yang sangat dirahasiakan. Buku itu langsung ia serahkan pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol membuka halaman per halaman sampai ia menemukan catatan yang ia cari. Cuma catatan singkat, namun cukup mampu memberikan penjelasan tentang kelahiran Baekhyun yang sangat dirahasiakan.

 _Another bastard_ _!_ _Tapi anak haram yang satu ini berbeda, dia adalah satu-satunya anak yang memiliki darah Blue Snow dan Red Dragon. Entah apa maksud dari para Dewa dan Deity sehingga mereka mengijinkan terjadinya anak ini. Tidak ada yang tau akan jadi seperti apa anak ini nantinya, tidak ada yang tau bencana apa yang dibawa serta dengan kelahiran anak ini. Ayahnya adalah seorang Red Dragon dan ibunya adalah keturunan bangsawan Blue Snow. Hubungan singkat itu tidak diduga bisa menghasilkan seorang anak. Segala cara sudah dilakukan untuk mencegah kehadirannya, namun anak ini bertahan kuat dikandungan ibunya. Kelahirannya langsung disambut dengan ketakutan dari semua orang. Blue Snow sepakat bahwa anak ini adalah kutukan, bencana dari para Dewa dan Deity. Ayah dan ibunya membuangnya, tidak sudi merawatnya. Para petinggi Blue Snow tidak cukup berani membunuhnya, mereka takut akan kutukan yang akan datang bila membunuh anak ini. Anak ini akan dirahasiakan keberadaannya, ia akan menjalani hidup bagaikan di neraka sampai akhir hidupnya nanti. Itu adalah takdir hidup yang pantas untuk anak haram pembawa kutukan._

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang setelah selesai membaca catatan kelahiran Baekhyun. Bagaimana mungkin para Blue Snow bodoh itu bisa langsung memutuskan bahwa Baekhyun adalah kutukan? Mereka bahwa belum tau pasti akan hal itu, tapi mereka sudah meyakini hal tidak berdasar itu. Memperlakukan anak yang tidak tau apa-apa ini sebagai sampah. Memang Blue Snow tidak selalu sebaik yang mereka tampilkan. Lalu Red Dragon yang menjadi ayah Baekhyun juga sangat memalukan bagi Chanyeol. Tidak ada Red Dragon yang pecundang seperti itu, bila Chanyeol menemukan pria pecundang itu, maka kematian yang menyakitkan adalah hal yang dijanjikan Chanyeol padanya.

….

Chanyeol menjelaskan apa adanya pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol tau resikonya akan membuat Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman atau sedih. Tapi penting bagi Baekhyun untuk tau semua hal tentang dirinya. Baekhyun harus mengetahui dan menerima semua hal tentang dirinya, sekalipun yang tidak baik. Ini penting agar tidak ada orang lain yang bisa menggunakan untuk menjatuhkan mental Baekhyun. When you accepting all your flaws, no one else can use it against you. Itu adalah prinsipnya.

Di luar dugaan, Baekhyun tidak bereaksi sedih. Dia mendengarkan dengan baik semua penjelasan Chanyeol. Hanya ada satu hal yang ia tanyakan pada Chanyeol…

"Apa semua ini akan merubah perjanjian kita dulu? Apa kau akan berubah pikiran tentangku?"

"Tidak." Santai dan pasti Chanyeol menjawab.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Berarti tidak ada masalah kan?"

"Tidak ada masalah untuk kita. Tapi aku ingin kau kuat dalam menghadapi orang lainnya. Mereka akan memiliki berbagai macam reaksi tentang kondisimu. Tidak semua orang akan menerima kondisimu sebagai hal yang positif. Kau paham itu?... Kita tidak dapat menyembunyikan identitasmu, karena mereka akan bisa melihat itu di rambutmu."

"Baiklah Chanyeol, aku akan kuat. Aku tidak akan memperdulikan omongan orang lainnya. Aku hanya mendengarkanmu." Baekhyun bersungguh-sungguh berkata pada Chanyeol.

"Good! That's my boy!..."

Chanyeol sangat menyukai Baekhyun yang seperti ini. Cara Baekhyun menjadikan Chanyeol sebagai yang terpenting dalam hidupnya, mengabaikan segala yang lainnya selain Chanyeol, adalah hal yang teramat sangat disukai oleh Chanyeol. Ia menikmati dijadikan yang utama dan satu-satunya yang terpenting dalam hidup Baekhyun. Chanyeol loves it very much.

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan menggendongnya seperti anak koala. Baekhyun tertawa sambil menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol.

"Satu hal lagi… Kau benar tidak sedih setelah mengetahui latar belakangmu?" Chanyeol bertanya penuh selidik pada Baekhyun.

"No. Aku akan sedih kalau kau membuangku setelah mengetahui latar belakangku tadi. Tapi kau kan tidak melakukannya Chanyeol, jadi aku tidak sedih." Baekhyun tersenyum sambil memamerkan deretan gigi mutiaranya itu.

"Baiklah. Now give me a kiss…"

Baekhyun mencium kedua pipi Chanyeol bergantian sebelum turun dari gendongan Chanyeol.

….

"Chanyeol, apa kau yakin? Bila kau salah segala kemungkinan bisa saja terjadi." Kris memberikan masukan pada Chanyeol, saat mendengar latar belakang Baekhyun. "People will be freaking out ketika mengetahui Baekhyun adalah anak campuran…"

"Ramalan Yuri…. Dia mengatakan Baekhyun akan menjadi bencana atau pembawa sial atau kutukan bila aku percaya akan hal itu. Selama aku yakin dia tidak seperti itu, maka dia tidak akan menjadi seperti itu bagiku. Somehow, semuanya tergantung padaku dan keyakinanku." Sepertinya Chanyeol sudah mulai menganggap serius isi ramalan Yuri.

"Baiklah.. bila memang bergantung padamu, berarti tidak akan ada masalah. Kau adalah orang yang memiliki keyakinan tinggi terhadap apa yang kau percayai. Tapi memang aku sungguh penasaran apa maksud Deity melakukan semua ini. Anak campuran Red Dragon dan Blue Snow, yang pertama kali terjadi selama ratusan tahun sejarah kita ada di muka bumi ini."

"If only we can ask HIM about this…. Hahahahahahaha…." Chanyeol bercanda pada Kris.

Kris dan Chanyeol tertawa bersama. Sore itu Chanyeol berkunjung ke ruang kerja Kris sebagai itikad baik atas rekonsiliasi hubungan mereka saat ini.

Sehun masuk ke ruang kerja Kris dan terkejut melihat pemandangan yang ada. Apa ia tidak salah lihat, Kedua hyungnya sedang duduk manis bersama sambil berbincang dan minum bersama. Sehun memang belum mengetahui bahwa Kris dan Chanyeol sudah akur sekarang.

"Wow! Apa aku salah lihat? Kalian duduk bersama dan tidak bertengkar?"

Sehun berkata pada dua hyung nya.

"Kami sudah akur maknae. Kau sungguh ketinggalan berita. Hahahahaha…." Kris menjawab sambil tertawa.

"Dia tidak tau hyung, karena dia terlalu sibuk bercinta dengan kekasihnya itu." Chanyeol berkata pada Kris sambil menyengir setan.

"Ohhhh… kekasih Blue Snow nya itu ya? Yang membuat ayah murka padanya?" Kris dengan santai merespon omongan Chanyeol.

"Yup! That's the one. Kau tau Kris hyung, pernah satu kali aku memergoki mereka sedang bercinta…."

"Hei! Chanyeol hyung! Tutuplah mulutmu itu. Kenapa misi pertama kalian saat akur malah menggosipkan tetang aku sih?!"

Sehun mem-pout-kan bibirnya tanda protesnya dan langsung memotong ucapan Chanyeol.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA….."

Serentak Chanyeol dan Kris tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya.

"But don't get me wrong… aku senang sekali melihat kalian berdua akur seperti ini." Sungguh-sungguh Sehun berkata. Perkataan Sehun disambut senyum manis dari kedua hyungnya.

"Apa ayah sudah tau perkembangan ini?"

"No. Aku tidak ingin ayah tau. Aku ingin ayah berpikir aku masih membenci Chanyeol. Dengan begitu aku akan bisa mendapat info mengenai rencana dan pergerakan ayah." Kris menjelaskan rencananya.

"Itu taktik yang bagus. Terima kasih hyung. Sepertinya the next leader Red Dragon akan membutuhkan kau disampingnya." Chanyeol mengeluarkan smirknya.

"Disampingnya? Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau… aku ingin jadi ledaernya saja." Kris menggoda Chanyeol.

Di luar dugaan Chanyeol menjawab…

"If You want it, kita bisa bersaing dengan fair untuk mendapatkannya… May the best man win." Santai tanpa beban Chanyeol menjawab.

"Kau tidak keberatan akan hal itu?" Dengan heran Kris bertanya.

"Hahahahaha… tentu tidak. Sebagai the chosen one, sebenarnya kedudukan leader tidak penting bagiku, karna tanpa kedudukan itu pun aku sudah bisa mengumpulkan pengikut ku sendiri. Dan pastinya kekuatanku lebih besar dari leader itu sendiri. Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari pada memiliki kekuatan lebih besar dari pada leader mu sendiri. Kau bisa mengatur leader sesuka hatimu." Chanyeol tersenyum setan.

"OOhhhh… Hahahahaha… sekarang aku tau kenapa kau tidak meminta kursi leader itu dari ayah. Padahal kau bisa saja melakukannya sejak usiamu 18 tahun. Kau lebih senang menyiksanya dalam kecemasan dan kekuatiran seperti ini. Kau menikmati menunjukkan di depan mukanya bahwa sebagai leader sekalipun ia tidak berdaya dan tidak bisa mengaturmu, the chosen one."

"Hahahahaha.. you read me very well hyung…." Chanyeol masih tersenyum setan.

"Kau memang mengerikan…. Wajar ayah sangat ingin menyingkirkanmu… Hehehehe… dan tentang kedudukan leader, jujur itu tidak pernah menjadi minatku Chanyeol. Aku hanya ingin hidup tenang dan bahagia bersama istriku."

"I see hyung… apapun yang kau inginkan, bila aku bisa membantu mewujudkannya, kau tinggal bilang padaku." Chanyeol berkata pada Kris. Ternyata Chanyeol bisa juga menjadi adik yang baik bagi hyung nya. Ini adalah bentuk hubungan yang manis antara hyung dan adiknya.

"Bagaimana denganku? Apa kau akan mewujudkan keinginanku hyung?" Sehun tiba-tiba bertanya pada Chanyeol sambil nyengir kuda.

"Memangnya apa maumu maknae?"

"Menikahi Luhan suatu saat nanti."

"Kalau itu kau tidak perlu aku untuk mewujudkannya… tinggal kau lakukan saja kan."

"Kalian berdua tidak akan menentangku kan?" Sehun menunjukkan puppy eyes nya pada kedua hyungnya.

"Kau bisa menikahi siapapun yang kau mau, selain istriku tentunya…." Kris berseloroh…..

"HAHHAHAHAHAHAHA…." Tiga bersaudara itu tertawa bersama.

Ini adalah momen yang sudah Sehun tunggu-tunggu sejak lama. Bisa bercanda bersama kedua hyungnya tanpa permusuhan adalah impiannya. Ia bersyukur sang Deity mengabulkan keinginannya ini.

…...

Sekali lagi Red Dragon dibuat heboh oleh Baekhyun. Dari pihak Chanyeol sudah menyebarkan berita dari peramal Yuri bahwa keberadaan Baekhyun adalah yang pertama kali dan ini adalah keajaiban serta keistimewaan bagi seorang Baekhyun. Sementara itu berita lain dari peramal Song Qian adalah sebaliknya, bahwa Baekhyun memang adalah kutukan, ia adalah symbol bencana, pembawa sial dan kemarahan para Dewa serta Deity.

Dua berita yang bertentangan ini membuat orang-orang terbagi menjadi dua kubu. Namun para pengikut Chanyeol tentunya tidak berani membantah the chosen one mereka, sehingga kalaupun mereka tidak yakin sebenarnya apa dan bagaimana Baekhyun ini, mereka lebih memilih untuk tidak ambil perduli akan hal itu. Itu adalah urusan the chosen one. Sekalipun Baekhyun adalah kutukan, keyakinan mereka akan ketangguhan the chosen one akan bisa mengatasi kutukan apapun itu dengan baik. Chanyeol sendiri mendapatkan lebih banyak kekaguman dari pengikutnya, mereka salut dengan ketangguhan sikap Chanyeol yang mempertahankan apa yang ia yakini. Sekalipun hal itu dianggap keanehan dan kesalahan bagi sekelompok orang. Hal ini membuat pengikut dari Blue snow, commoners ataupun campuran keduanya menjadi lebih yakin Chanyeol akan menerima mereka seutuhnya. Selanjutnya waktu berlalu dan gosip panas mengenai Baekhyun pun mulai memudar. Namun bukanberarti orang-orang akan melupakan hal ini, sebagai satu-satunya yang pernah terjadi selama ratusan tahun, tentunya semua orang akan selalu mengingat ini dengan baik dalam ingatan mereka. Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Baekhyun, dengan Chanyeol disampingnya, tidak akan ada yang berani mengaganggu gugat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sudah menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasa lagi. Ia mulai melatih fire powernya. Ini adalah perjuangan berat bagi Baekhyun, ia belum bisa mengatur dengan baik antara ice power dan fire powernya. Kemunculan fire power di dirinya ternyata mengganggu kestabilan ice powernya. Baekhyun harus berjuang ekstra keras untuk bisa mengendalikan kedua power tadi di dalam dirinya.

"Chanyeol, apa kau tau… ayah sebenarnya sudah berencana memprovokasi para tetua untuk mendukungnya menyingkirkan Baekhyun, tentunya tujuan utamanya adalah menyerang kau. Tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba rencana itu dihentikannya secara tiba-tiba. Aku belum tau ada siasat apa dibalik ini semua… tapi tidak ada salahnya kau berhati-hati." Suatu hari Kris menyampaikan info pada Chanyeol.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih hyung."

Rekonsiliasi nya dengan Kris mendatangkan keuntungan bagi Chanyeol. Setelah Sehun tidak lagi dipercaya dan tidak bisa mendapat info tentang pergerakan Kangin, Chanyeol tidak memiliki info lagi tentang Kangin. Namun sekarang ia bisa mendapatkannya lewat Kris.

….

"Tuan muda… peramal Yuri ingin bertemu. Ada hal penting yang ingin disampaikan katanya."

"Baiklah. Suruh dia masuk." Chanyeol memberikan perintah pada Xiumin yang menyampaikan berita kehadiran Yuri.

Yuri memasuki ruaang kerja Chanyeol, wajahnya tampak cemas. Dia sebenarnya tidak yakin apakah penglihatannya yang ini sebaiknya ia sampaikan pada Chanyeol atau tidak… tapi jika tidak, ia kuatir justru berita tentang ini akan datang dari peramal Song Qian. Dan datang dari peramal itu, bisa bertambah buruk situasinya. Jadilah Yuri disini memutuskan untuk memberi tahu Chanyeol dengan harap-harap cemas.

"Ada apa Yuri?" Chanyeol duduk di kursi merahnya, dengan kemeja putih yang tidak dikancing sampai ke dadanya. Celana hitamnya mencetak jelas kaki panjang nan kokoh yang menopang tubuhnya. Rambut merah Chanyeol basah dan terlihat berantakan, namun entah kenapa justru menambah kesan sexy pada dirinya.

Yuri sempat kehilangan fokusnya selama beberapa detik saat melihat tampilan Chanyeol. Namun dengan sekuat tenaga ia mengembalikan fokusnya, karena yang ingin ia sampaikan sangatlah penting.

"Tuan muda… saya mendapat penglihatan… tentang hal ini saya rasa Song Qian juga akan memiliki penglihatan yang sama. Dulu Tuan besar Kangin menjalin kerja sama dengan Blue Snow untuk mendapatkan benda yang menjadi kelemahan the chosen one. Sebenarnya Blue Snow sendiri tidak tau apa benda itu, mereka hanya memanfaatkan situasi saat itu untuk mengambil keuntungan dari Red Dragon. Saat itu yang diketahui oleh Song Qian hanyalah benda itu berada di Blue Snow. Nah, saat ini ada penglihatan bagi kami para peramal…. Benda itu… bukanlah benda… yang dimaksud sebagai kelemahan the chosen one adalah seseorang. Seseorang yang memiliki ice power dan fire power dalam dirinya."

Sampai disitu, Yuri menghentikan kalimatnya. Jujur ia sangat cemas saat harus menyampaikan ini. Ia tidak bisa menebak respon Chanyeol akan hal ini, dan apapun itu akan menjadi penentu nasib Baekhyun selanjutnya. Karena tidak ada orang lain yang memenuhi kriteria ramalan tadi selain Baekhyun.

Selama ini Chanyeol memang menunjukkan sikap yang tak tergoyahkan pada Baekhyun… tapi kali ini berbeda… kali ini kelangsungan Chanyeol sebagai the chosen one yang dipertaruhkan. Bila Baekhyun memang kelemahan yang dimaksud, maka Chanyeol dipastikan akan melakukan sesuatu tentang hal ini.

"Maksudmu… Baekhyun?... dia yang akan menjadi kelemahanku? Dalam artian dia akan lebih kuat dariku karena memiliki dua power sekaligus dalam dirinya?" Chanyeol memasang ekspresi wajah dingin.

"Bisa dikatakan seperti itu tuan muda."

Chanyeol langsung teringat info dari Kris. Inilah alasannya! Ayahnya pasti sudah mengetahui hal ini, makanya ia membatalkan rencana menyingkirkan Baekhyun. Ia akan menggunakan Baekhyun untuk mengalahkannya. Chanyeol tampak diam dan menunjukkan ekspresi dingin.

"Kau boleh pergi sekarang Yuri."

"ehhhh… baiklah tuan muda."

Yuri dengan cemas keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol. Ia harus memberi tau Luhan dan Sehun. Ini situasi pelik yang tidak bisa ditebak kemana arahnya.

….

Yang mengetahui tentang hal ini hanyalah lingkaran orang-orang terdekat Chanyeol dan Kangin serta Song qian.

Semua orang menjadi cemas… di satu sisi mereka sangat memahami Chanyeol akan menjaga posisinya sebagai the chosen one dan untuk itu bila ada yang berpotensi mengalahkan kekuatannya, ia harus menyingkirkannya. Tapi disisi lain mereka juga tidak sanggup membayangkan Chanyeol akan menyingkirkan Baekhyun… apa yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol….

"Chanyeol tidak akan menyingkirkan Baekhyun…" Sehun berkata.

"Kau yakin? Bila Baekhyun tetap ada, tidak ada yang bisa menjamin dia tidak akan menkhianati Chanyeol nantinya. Sekarang dia masih kecil, tapi saat ia besar nanti bisa saja ia akan menginginkan kedudukan leader, jika ia bisa mengalahkan kekuatan Chanyeol maka ia akan diakui memiliki kekuatan melebihi Chanyeol dan ia bisa saja menjadi the next leader. Atau bisa saja ia dimanfaatkan oleh pihak lain yang ingin menjadi leader dan menyingkirkan Chanyeol." Kris mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Aisshhhh… aku tidak bisa membayangkannya…" Sehun mengacak rambutnya kasar.

"Baekhyun menangis di depan kamar tuan muda Chanyeol… Tuan muda Chanyeol menolaknya masuk ke dalam kamar… ini adalah yang pertama kalinya tuan muda melakukan hal ini"

Xiumin secara tiba-tiba mengabari Sehun dan Kris yang sedang berbicara.

"Apa yang harus saya lakukan?" Xiumin terlihat sangat bingung.

"Panggilkan Bing-Bing… " Kris berkata pada Xiumin, sambil bergegas menemui Suho.

"Apa yang terjadi Suho?"

"Tuan muda katanya tidak ingin diganggu… ia ingin berpikir dengan tenang… siapapun dilarang mengganggunya malam ini… termasuk Baekhyun." Suho menyampaikan pesan Chanyeol.

Kris dan Sehun saling berpandangan… lalu mereka mengehla nafas panjang. Kalau sudah begini tidak banyak yang bisa dilakukan. Mereka hanya bisa menunggu apa keputusan Chanyeol nantinya.

Bing-Bing berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun. Ia berhasil mengajak Baekhyun kembali ke kamarnya dan menunggu Chanyeol disana. Semua orang merasa kasihan pada Baekhyun. Bocah malang ini harus mengalami nasib yang sungguh berliku, padahal ia sendiri tidak tau apa-apa tentang hal itu.

Baekhyun sangat cemas. Ia ketakutan. Ia takut akan keputusan Chanyeol. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bila Chanyeol membuangnya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa bisa dia yang diramalkan menjadi kelemahan Chanyeol. Ia tidak merasa lebih kuat dari Chanyeol, ia tidak merasa dia akan jadi ancaman bagi Chanyeol… tapi jika Chanyeol merasa seperti itu maka tidak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan… Baekhyun merasa sedang menunggu vonis kematiannya… Tidak. Bukan kematian yang paling ditakutkan Baekhyun, tapi kehilangan kepercayaan dan kasih sayang Chanyeol lah yang paling ia takuti. Baekhyun hanya bisa memeluk erat bantalnya sambil terus menangis.

 **To be Continued….**

 **Note:**

 **Helloooo...** **Terima kasih buat yang** **ngasi** **review** **dan yang tetap setia ngasi review dari chapter ke chapter. Kalian motivator utama buat author. Xoxo** **:**

 **homohomoclub :**

 **There it is, the next chapter, hope you like it.**

 **Thank you dear... entahlah idenya muncul dari mana, tau-tau ada aja di kepala. Hihihihi**

 **Dan jangan kuatir, kamu bukan satu-satunya yang nunggu Baek gede biar bisa ena-ena ama Chanyeol. Author juga kok... Hihihihihihi...**

 **Lee Na Rin : Sama-sama sayang, senang bisa bantu kamu istirahat dari belajar buat UAS nya. Semoga sukses ya UAS nya. Xoxo**

 **chalienBee04: Thank you! Thank you! Senang banget baca review kamu yang detail dan supportif buat author. Luv you! xoxo.**

 **Guest:**

 **Buat kamu dan semua redaer mohon maaf ya bila ada typo. Jeongmal Mianhe...**

 **Siapa Baek akan terungkap lebih jelas di chapter ini.**

 **Lalu soal Chansoo, sebenarnya udah ada muncul namanya doang di chapter 3, sebagai salah satu "teman" one night stand nya Chanyeol. Tapi sejauh ini sih belum ada rencana muncul lagi kok. Hihihihihi...**

 **Thank you so much! xoxo**

 **Lovely : Thank you! kamu bikin author berbunga-bunga. Hihihihi... xoxo**

 **Mawar Biru : Nasib Sehun punya hyung kyak Chanyeol ya. Hihihihi... Thank you dear! Saranghae!**

 **cottonhead : Makasih review nya ya. Mohon maaf, kalau untuk gaya bahasa yang campuran formal and nonformal, trus bahasa yang campuran Indonesia, Inggris dan sedikit Korea, itu emang style nya author. Jadi gak akan diubah. Hope you still can enjoy this FF despite of the language barrier. xoxo.**

 **myzmsandraa99 : Semoga udah terjawab cukup jelas di chapter ini. Thank you dear! I heart you!**

 **SuperSupreme61 : Thank you so much! Author juga senang kalo kamu senang baca FF ini... makasih juga doanya buat author ya. Senang banget didoain kamu. Luv you dear! xoxo.**

 **Terima kasih buat yang sudah follow dan favorite di chapter 6, you guys are the best and i love you!. xoxo: 111nanda, .cbhs, SuperSupreme61, chanbaekfirelights, newBee3595, jenni16exo, Meli Maryani, Yeolchubby, anglebear61, Jyotika Ai, SuperSupreme61, haipeeng, Elfina832, kamoey614.**

 **Terima kasih buat semua yang tetap setia dengan Fanfic ini. Love you to the moon and back!**

 **Terima kasih banyak buat semua silent readers yang tetap setia ngikutin FF ini. Senang banget liat jumlah kalian yang terus nambah. Hihihihihi...**

 **I hope you all can enjoy this fanfic, if u don't.. then don't read it. Hihihihihii...**

 **XOXO,**

 **Author Park Nadia**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Red Dragon and The Blue Snow**

 _ **Genre:**_ _Fantasy, Mystery, Psychology, Yaoi, Romance_

 _ **Main Cast:**_ _Chanyeol, Baekhyun_

 _ **Additional Cast:**_ _EXO, SUJU, F(X), SNSD, Big Bang, dll_

 _ **Rating:**_ _M_

 _ **Length:**_ _Chaptered_

 _ **Warning:**_

 _Violence, Abuse, Sexual, Hardcore, Adult Content._

 _Restricted. Not recomended for underage! NC-17_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _The story is belong to author._

 _The cast belong to themselves_ _Nama-nama cast/karakter dalam cerita hanya pinjaman, pengembangan sifat karakter berdasar keinginan author._

 _No plagiarism please!_

 **Chapter 8: I want my Chanyeol**

Hari mulai menjelang pagi. Belum ada tanda-tanda Chanyeol akan keluar dari kamarnya. Sementara itu, di kamar Baekhyun juga belum ada yang beranjak. Sehun, Luhan, Kris, Bing-Bing, Xiumin, Suho Kai dan Lay… semuanya tidak ada yang tidur sepanjang malam, mereka semua menemani Baekhyun di kamarnya. Mata Baekhyun sudah terlihat seperti bola pingpong. Ia menangis sepanjang malam, ia tidak berkata apapun. Yang lain juga tidak memiliki ide bagaimana menghibur Baekhyun. Bing-Bing dan Sehun sudah berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun dengan mengatakan bahwa mereka akan bersedia menampung Baekhyun bila Chanyeol tidak menginginkannya lagi. Namun sepertinya hal itu malah membuat tangisan Baekhyun bertambah kencang.

*Braakkk… suara pintu kamar dibuka dengan keras.

Chanyeol masuk ke kamar Baekhyun…

"Aku tidak tau kalian sedang berpesta disini?" Chanyeol menyindir dengan dingin setelah melihat semuanya sedang berkumpul di kamar Baekhyun.

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Semuanya hanya diam dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Keluar semuanya! Tinggalkan aku dan Baekhyun disini!"

Bing-Bing nampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun ditahan oleh Kris. Kris mengerti ini adalah sesuatu yang harus Chanyeol putuskan sendiri. Tidak ada yang berhak mencampuri keputusan Chanyeol untuk hal ini.

"Jangan masuk sebelum aku ijinkan. No matter what happen!"

Luhan dan Bing-Bing tampak sudah hampir menangis mendengar kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Mereka sudah membayangkan yang terburuk akan terjadi. Setelah smuanya keluar, tinggallah Baekhyun bersama Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengambil posisi duduk diatas kursi yang ada di kamar Baekhyun.

"Kemari!"

Baekhyun pun beranjak dari kasurnya sambil tetap memeluk bantal. Ia berdiri di depan Chanyeol. Ia gemetaran, ia takut sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Hah?" Baekhyun tampak bingung dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Di seluruh muka bumi ini, apa yang paling kau inginkan? Kekuatan? Kekuasaan? Kebebasan? Uang? Kekayaan?... apa?"

Baekhyun tampak terdiam….

"Baekhyun! Jawab pertanyaanku!" Chanyeol tampak dingin dan menatapnya dengan tajam.

" _Apa yang aku inginkan?_ _"_ Baekhyun tampak berpikir keras….

"ehmmmm…. I want… I want my Chanyeol." Baekhyun menjawab dengan wajah polosnya.

Mata biru itu menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh kesungguhan. Baekhyun sungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya. Ia tidak pernah menginginkan apapun kecuali Chanyeol nya. Cuma itu yang Baekhyun inginkan. Persetan dengan lainnya. Dari sejak Chanyeol mengambilnya dari menara Blue Snow, bagi Baekhyun tidak ada orang lain yang lebih penting dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol adalah seluruh hidupnya, satu-satunya yang berharga bagi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan smirk andalannya saat mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

"Deity memiliki tujuan tertentu dengan mengijinkan keberadaanmu di muka bumi ini. Salah satu alasannya mungkin adalah untuk mengalahkan aku. Jika itu takdirmu, maka kau harus memenuhinya. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"No! aku tidak ingin mengalahkan Chanyeol. Aku cuma ingin bersama Chanyeol. Aku tidak perduli takdir atau apapun. Aku tidak mungkin mengalahkanmu… ice power jelas kalah dengan fire power. Untuk fire power tidak ada yang bisa melebihimu. Lalu bagaimana ceritanya aku bisa lebih kuat darimu walau aku punya dua power itu. Sekian banyak fire power dan ice power yang menyerangmu di waktu bersamaan saja bisa kau kalahkan dengan mudah Chanyeol. Apalagi Cuma dari aku sendiri."

"Logika yang bagus Baek… tapi apabila ternyata kau memiliki kekuatan melebihiku, bila ternyata kau memang adalah kelemahanku, yang mampu mengalahkanku, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Semua orang terutama ayahku akan mengincarmu untuk berpihak pada mereka dan menyingkirkan aku. Kau tidak mungkin menolak mereka kan?"

"Kenapa tidak?! Kalau aku lebih kuat darimu, aku tetap tidak mau bersama yang lain. Aku tetap akan bersamamu! Kalau mereka berusaha menyingkirkanmu, aku akan melindungimu Chanyeol! Dengan kekuatanku aku akan melindungimu!" Baekhyun berteriak dengan penuh emosi.

Chanyeol lagi-lagi mengeluarkan smirknya mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

"Kau bersedia melindungiku?"

"Of course Chanyeol!"

"Kau akan melakukan apapun untuk itu? Kau siap membunuh semua musuh-musuhku?"

"Aku akan membunuh semua musuhmu, aku akan membunuh semua yang menjadi penghalang untukku bersamamu! Aku sudah pernah melakukannya dan akan aku lakukan lagi!"

"I see... bagaimana kalau yang kuinginkan adalah kau tidak melatih kekuatanmu? Kau tidak boleh melatih dan menggunakan fire powermu. Bagaimana bila aku tidak suka ada yang lebih kuat dariku. Will you do that for me Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menatap dengan tajam ke mata biru Baekhyun.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau Chanyeol. Kau tau itu... hanya sekedar tidak melatih fire power itu hal sepele bagiku. Anything for you, anything to be with you!"

"Good! Pegang kata-katamu barusan Baekhyun! Lalu apa kau tau... Semua yang berada di Red Dragon, semua pengikutku pernah bersumpah setia... bersumpah setia akan mengabdi dan tidak pernah berkhianat... seingatku, hanya kau yang belum melakukannya... lakukan sekarang! Berikan sumpah setiamu Baekhyun!"

"Aku tidak akan bersumpah setia untuk Red Dragon."

Chanyeol menatap tajam ke arah Baekhyun, mata merahnya tampak sangat mengerikan menatap mata biru Baekhyun.

"Aku akan bersumpah setia untuk Chanyeol." Baekhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan serius. Chanyeol tampak terkejut dengan kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Tatapan tajam itu berubah menjadi tatapan terpesona.

"Kemanapun, dimanapun, apa pun yang terjadi, aku bersumpah dan berjanji akan setia pada Chanyeol. Aku tidak akan pernah berbohong, tidak berkhianat pada Chanyeol. Apapun yang Chanyeol inginkan akan aku lakukan. Bila aku melanggar maka Chanyeol boleh membunuhku." Baekhyun menyatakan sumpahnya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Aku tidak pernah perduli pada Red Dragon, atau Blue Snow... aku hanya perduli pada Chanyeol. Aku tidak mau kehilangan Chanyeol... Chanyeol adalah yang terpenting... jangan tinggalkan aku, jangan buang aku Chanyeol... stay with me Chanyeol... please... hiks...hiks..."

Akhirnya mata biru itu kembali mengeluarkan air mata. Tangisan Baekhyun pecah. Dia terduduk di lantai sambil memegang wajahnya.

Chanyeol bangun dari kursi dan mendekati Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum. Dia terpesona, dia tidak bisa lari, tidak bisa menghindar, ia seperti terperangkap. Baekhyun mengatakan semua yang ingin dia dengar. Baekhyun menyerahkan diri sepenuhnya pada dirinya. Chanyeol berpikir mungkin kalau ada orang yang paling setia padanya di muka bumi ini maka orang itu adalah Baekhyun. Sekalipun Chanyeol bukan the chosen one, Baekhyun tetap akan memilihnya. Chanyeol menyadari bahwa dia tidak bisa membuang Baekhyun. Ada sesuatu tentang Baekhyun yang membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan itu, sekalipun Baekhyun dapat menjadi ancaman baginya. Setelah berpikir semalaman ia sudah memutuskan tetap membiarkan Baekhyun berada bersamanya. Tapi Chanyeol juga perlu mengetahui kesungguhan dan tekad Baekhyun. Chanyeol tau ini tidak akan mudah, entah apa yang akan mereka hadapi nantinya. Maka itu Chanyeol memerlukan tekad dan pengabdian total tak bersyarat dari Baekhyun padanya. Chanyeol mengambil resiko besar kali ini, semua ini dilakukannya karena pilihan membuang Baekhyun sama sekali tidak terasa benar di dirinya.

Chanyeol menarik tubuh kecil yang gemetaran itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku membuatmu menangis dan menunggu semalaman. Aku tetap akan bersamamu, beradalah di pihakku apapun yang terjadi nanti. Jangan pernah berkhianat padaku..."

Baekhyun balik memeluk Chanyeol sambil menangis kencang.

"Aku janji... hanya kau Chanyeol... aku cuma ingin kau... yang lain tidak penting bagiku... apapun yang kau ingin aku lakukan atau tidak lakukan.. aku akan menurutimu selalu." Di sela-sela tangisnya Baekhyun berkata pada Chanyeol.

"Good... dan tentang fire powermu..." Chanyeol belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika Baekhyun langsung memotongnya...

"Aku tidak akan melatihnya lagi..."

Tersenyum. Chanyeol berkata...

"Justru aku ingin kau melatihnya. Aku ingin tau sampai dimana kekuatanmu... fire and ice powermu... latihlah sampai maksimal. Jika kau memang akan menjadi yang terkuat maka aku akan membutuhkanmu untuk menjadi senjataku... kau bisa melakukannya?"

"Iya Chanyeol... apapun yang kau inginkan..." Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk sambil menatap mata merah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya, meletakkan bibirnya diatas bibir Baekhyun. Jika biasanya ciuman ini hanya berlangsung singkat, maka kali ini ciuman manis itu berlangsung lebih lama. Chanyeol membiarkan bibirnya dan bibir Baekhyun saling menempel selama lebih dari lima detik. Setelah menarik bibir itu, Chanyeol mendengar Baekhyun berkata lirih...

"i love you my Chanyeol..."

Baekhyun kembali memeluk Chanyeol. Chanyeol terdiam lalu tersenyum mendengar kalimat itu. Belum sempat Chanyeol berkata apapun, ia mendengar suara dengkuran halus dari mulut Baekhyun. Bocah itu tertidur kelelahan. Ini malam yang sangat panjang baginya. Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun dan berbaring bersamanya di tempat tidur Baekhyun yang dilapisi kain berwarna pink. Menarik selimut menutupi tubuh Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun ikut menutup mata, tertidur di sebelah Baekhyun sambil memeluknya erat.

...

"Is he dead? He is dead, isn't he?!"

Kai tampak bertanya dengan tidak santai pada Suho... Setelah berjam-jam tanpa ada suara apapun dari dalam kamar Baekhyun, mereka yang berada di luar menjadi bertambah cemas. Saat Chanyeol masuk, beberapa jam yang lalu Suho, Kai dan Lay masih mendengar suara teriakan dan tangisan Baekhyun. Tapi sekarang hari sudah siang dan keadaan di dalam kamar begitu sunyi senyap tanpa suara apapun.

"Shut the hell up Kai! Bagaimana mungkin kau berkata seperti itu hah?!" Suho menjawab dengan tidak santai juga pada Kai.

"Bukannya aku mendoakan... tapi aku hanya berusaha realistis saja. Tapi aku juga kasihan pada bocah malang itu. Ini sebenarnya bukan salahnya juga kan, dia tidak memilih terlahir seperti itu dan menjadi seperti itu..."

"Apa kita masuk saja?" Lay akhirnya buka suara.

"Ide cemerlang!... If you have a dead wish!" Suho menghardik Lay.

"Apa ada perkembangan?" Tiba-tiba Xiumin sudah berada di belakang mereka bertiga.

"Aigoo! Kau membuat kami kaget saja Xiumin! Apa maksudmu mengendap-endap seperti itu hah?!" Kai berkata pada Xiumin.

"Aku tidak mengendap-endap! Kalian saja yang seperti maling di depan kamar Baekhyun..." Xiumin membela diri.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu dibuka... lalu muncullah sosok Chanyeol dengan rambut yang berantakan.

"Bawakan makanan kemari!" Chanyeol berkata sambil memandang ke arah Xiumin.

Semua saling berpandangan, ingin bertanya, tapi masih sayang nyawa.

"Untuk berapa orang tuan muda?" Akhirnya Xiumin memberanikan diri bertanya dengan cara yang sangat manis.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan smirknya mendengar pertanyaan 'manis' dari Xiumin.

"Dua! Untukku dan Baekhyun. Kami lapar, cepatlah."

"Baik tuan muda." Xiumin tersenyum lega mendengar jawaban Chanyeol.

Lay, Kai dan Suho juga turut bernafas lega mendengar jawaban Chanyeol.

"Tapi...ini bukan semacam... last meal sebelum hukuman kematian buat Baekhyun kan?" Tiba-tiba pertanyaan dari Kai kembali merusak suasana tenang yang dirasakan oleh empat pemuda tampan itu.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Suho dan Lay serentak menghardik Kai...

"Hei! Aku kan Cuma memastikan... kenapa dari tadi aku salah terus sih tiap kali membuka suara." Kai memasang wajah cemberut tanda protes.

"Sepertinya tidak... sepertinya tuan muda Chanyeol memutuskan tetap memelihara Baekhyun..." Xiumin berkata dengan tenang sambil memberi isyarat pada pelayan untuk menyiapkan makanan.

"How do you know?" Suho bertanya.

"I just do. Instingku dalam hal ini cukup bagus." Xiumin mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

...

"Aku sudah tau kau tidak mungkin membuangnya... " Sehun berkata sok tau saat ia dan Kris mendatangi Chanyeol untuk berbicara di ruang kerja Chanyeol. Kris dan Chanyeol duduk bersebelahan di kursi panjang sementara Sehun duduk di kursi tunggal di hadapan mereka.

"Tau dari mana kau maknae? Bukannya kau juga cemas dan sampai menawarkan diri untuk mengasuhnya kalau Chanyeol membuangnya?" Kris menggoda Sehun.

"Hei! Istrimu juga melakukan hal yang sama!" Sehun membalas Kris.

"Jadi kalian bermaksud mengambil Baekhyun dariku bila aku tidak menginginkannya?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil memberikan tatapan mematikan pada Sehun dan Kris.

"Not me!... kau taulah perasaan wanita kan, dia tidak tega... makanya Bing-Bing melakukan itu..." Kris membela diri di depan Chanyeol.

Lalu ia tersenyum setan sambil memandang ke arah Sehun... "Entahlah kalau alasan Sehun..."

"Damn hyung!" Sehun mengumpat pada Kris.

"Ehmmm... aku kan juga tidak tega, aku hanya ingin menghiburnya... kau jangan marah Chanyeol hyung... lagi pula kami semua ditolak mentah-mentah kok oleh Baekhyun."

"Dia menolak kalian?" Chanyeol tampak penasaran dengan perkataan Sehun.

"Iya. Tangisannya bertambah kencang saat mendengar tawaran itu... Sepertinya dia tidak mau yang lain selain Chanyeol nya... hahahahaha..." Kris menjawab penasaran Chanyeol.

"Hmmmmm..." Smirk andalan Chanyeol pun kembali menghiasi wajah tampannya. Chanyeol senang mendengar respon Baekhyun.

"Kalian pikir kalau aku tidak lagi menginginkannya, aku akan membiarkan kalian mengambilnya?... kalau tidak denganku, maka dia harus mati!. Dia tidak boleh bersama orang lain selain diriku."

"Oh my! That is so you!" Kris menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum mendengar penuturan Chanyeol.

"Tidak aman juga bagimu bila dia bersama orang lain... bila ramalan itu benar, kau harus jadi satu-satunya yang bisa mengendalikan Baekhyun dan kekuatannya, kalau tidak, maka tidak ada yang boleh melakukan itu atau dengan kata lain, kau harus membunuhnya supaya tidak ada kemungkinan dia dikendalikan orang lain... begitu kan hyung?" Sehun tiba-tiba melakukan analisis cerdasnya.

"Kau pintar juga maknae..." Chanyeol kembali mengeluarkan smirknya.

"Kau mengambil resiko besar... Kenapa tidak memilih memilih membunuhnya saja Chanyeol? Pilihan yang lebih aman menurutku." Kris mencoba memancing Chanyeol, dia sebenarnya sudah tau apa jawaban Chanyeol. Tapi Kris ingin mendengar Chanyeol mengatakannya.

"Aku tidak akan membunuhnya. Aku menginginkannya! I want Baekhyun! Dia harus ada bersamaku, didekatku... Aku ingin terus merasakan pengabdiannya yang total padaku, melihat caranya memandangku, menjadikanku idolanya, terus membuatnya menjadikan aku fokus utamanya, hanya aku, me!... the one and only!"

"Posesif psycho!" Kris tersenyum setan mendengar jawaban Chanyeol.

"Bocah malang, kenapa dari semua Red Dragon baik hati yang ada, dia malah memilihmu ya hyung... Dia sungguh punya selera yang aneh." Sehun berkata tanpa berpikir panjang...

Chanyeol menoleh pada Sehun lalu menjentikkan jarinya, lalu tiba-tiba Sehun berdiri meloncat sambil memegangi bokongnya... "Hyung! Kau sungguh kejam... kenapa kau membuat kursiku menjadi sepanas itu hah?!"

"Hahahahahahahaha..." Kris tak kuasa menahan tawanya melihat tingkah dua adiknya. "Fine! I am sorry... Baekhyun sungguh pintar karena memilihmu diantara semua Red Dragon baik hati yang ada." Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum setan melihat kelakuan Sehun...

"But Chanyeol... seriously... berhati-hatilah! Ayah pasti sudah mengetahui soal ini, ia akan menginginkan Baekhyun untuknya." Kris mngingatkan Chanyeol akan situasi yang akan terjadi.

"Aku tau hyung... aku sudah memiliki rencana untuk itu."

"Apa rencanamu?" Kris dan Sehun serempak bertanya.

"Aku akan pindah dari rumah ini bersama Baekhyun." Tenang Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan itu.

...

"Kau suka?" Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun melihat bangunan yang akan menjadi rumah baru mereka. Bangunan itu cukup megah, walau tidak sebesar markas Red Dragon yang sekarang mereka tempati. Bangunan itu mirip istana mungil, didominasi warna merah. Saat memasuki bangunan itu, ternyata ada beberapa nuansa biru terselip diantara warna merah. Dibawah lambang besar Red Dragon juga terdapat lambang mawar biru kecil. Sepertinya Chanyeol ingin menunjukkan bahwa Blue snow juga merupakan bagian dari kekuasannya saat ini. Dan ia juga tidak ingin menutupi bahwa salah satu penghuni rumah ini, memang memiliki darah Blue snow. Chanyeol ingin Baekhyun bangga dan menerima dirinya apa adanya tanpa harus menyembunyikannya.

"Aku suka!" Baekhyun menjawab sambil tersenyum. Saat berjalan memasuki bangunan itu, Rambut pirang-merah Baekhyun tertimpa cahaya matahari, rambut itu terlihat bersinar sangat indah. Mata biru Baekhyun juga tampak jelas terlihat dibawah siraman cahaya matahari. Baekhyun mengenakan baju berwarna merah dengan lambang Red Dragon di dadanya. Ini adalah kali pertama Baekhyun pergi keluar rumah setelah ramalan tentang dirinya sebagai kelemahan Chanyeol muncul. Berita tentang Baekhyun sebagai kelemahan Chanyeol tidak tersebar luas. Sepertinya Kangin sengaja menyimpan hal itu sebagai rahasia, agar tidak ada pihak lain yang akan menjadi sainganya untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun. Chanyeol sendiri sudah memperiapkan diri untuk segala kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi.

Chanyeol berjalan di sebelah Baekhyun dengan baju berwarna biru tua, rambut merahnya terlihat seperti nyala api di bawah siraman cahaya matahari. Mata merah itu menatap Baekhyun dengan seksama. Chanyeol menyukai respon Baekhyun terhadap rumah baru mereka.

"Kamarku yang mana? Kamarmu yang mana? Siapa saja yang akan tinggal bersama kita disini?" Mulut kecil itu berceloteh. Sejak kejadian sumpah setia Baekhyun pada Chanyeol, hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah kembali seperti semula. Mereka bahkan tampak lebih dekat dari sebelumnya. Baekhyun memiliki tekad untuk membuktikan loyalitasnya pada Chanyeol. Ia tidak ingin Chanyeol meragukannya.

Chanyeol menggandeng tangan mungil Baekhyun menuju lantai dua. Sampai di hadapan sebuah pintu.

"Yang ini kamarku, lalu di sebelah sana..." Chanyeol menunjuk kearah kanan mereka.

"Itu adalah kamarmu. Jadi kamar kita bersebelahan Baekhyun. Di lantai dua sebelah timur ini hanya ada dua ruangan, yaitu kamarku dan kamarmu."

Chanyeol membuka pintu dan mengajak Baekhyun memasuki kamarnya.

"Kau lihat, ada pintu penghubung diantara kamarku dan kamarmu..."

"Waaahhh! Daebak!" Baekhyun tampak sangat girang dan langsung membuka pintu penghubung tersebut. Baekhyun sampai di ruangan yang akan menjadi kamarnya, kamar tersebut masih tampak belum di cat. Bila kamar Chanyeol pastinya didominasi warna merah darah, maka kamar Baekhyun belum terlihat memiliki warna apapun didindingnya.

"Aku suka ada pintu penghubung ini. Aku jadi bisa pindah kekamarmu di tengah malam tanpa harus keluar kamar. Hihihihhhihihi..." Baekhyun sudah membayangkan rencananya dalam penggunaan pintu penghubung itu.

Chanyeol tertawa mendengar penuturan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah... kau ingin kamarmu diwarnai dengan warna apa?"

"Hmmm..." Baekhyun menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir. Pose khas Baekhyun bila sedang berpikir.

"Pink!..."

Chanyeol tercengang mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Tadinya Chanyeol berpikir bocah itu akan memilih warna diantara merah atau biru, warna yang melambangkan dirinya. Ternyata di luar dugaan, Baekhyun malah memilih warna pink.

"Kau yakin? Warna itu kan sangat... feminim..." Chanyeol bertanya pada Baekhyun.

"Kalau tidak boleh ya sudah, jangan bertanya..." Baekhyun cemberut sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Chanyeol.

"Hahahahahaha... kau ngambek hmmm?" Chanyeol mendekat dan menarik dagu Baekhyun menghadap ke arahnya. Baekhyun masih ngambek, dia melipat tangannya sejajar dadanya dan mem-pout-kan mulutnya.

"hahahaha... Arasso Baby Baek... warnailah kamar ini sesukamu... toh ini memang kamarmu." Chanyeol mengalah pada Baekhyun.

"Yeay!" Baekhyun langsung bersorak kegirangan. Chanyeol hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menuju jendela, ada balkon kecil di luar jendela kamar itu. Balkon dengan pemandangan indah ke perbukitan hijau di sekitar bangunan itu. Baekhyun melihat ke sekitarnya, ternyata di lokasi halaman dekat rumah mereka terdapat beberapa bangunan rumah lainnya. Apa mereka akan punya tetangga?

"Itu rumah-rumah yang akan ditempati oleh orang-orang kepercayaanku. Di sebelah kanan rumah kita adalah tempat Kai dan Lay, di sebelah kiri rumah ini ditempati Suho. Lalu di belakang ada rumah yang akan ditempati Luhan dan Yuri. Disampingnya ada dua rumah untuk Amber dan Yoona. Dua rumah yang lebih besar besar di sebelahnya akan ditempati oleh pelayan dan penjaga yang sedang tidak bertugas di rumah utama."

Chanyeol menjelaskan satu persatu bangunan rumah yang ada di sekitar mereka. Chanyeol membangun rumah utama dengan ukuran sedang di tengah lokasi indah tersebut. Lalu ada beberapa rumah kecil di sekitar rumah utama tadi. Chanyeol memiliki konsep rumah yang berbeda dengan markas besar Red Dragon yang selama ini ditempatinya. Ia ingin dirinya dan semua orang-orangnya memiliki ruang dan privacy mereka sendiri-sendiri, namun tetap ada dalam jangkauan dan dekat saat dibutuhkan. Berbagi wilayah dalam satu rumah terlalu merepotkan pikir Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri memilih lokasi rumah yang tepat berada di perbatasan wilayah Red Dragon dan Blue Snow. Chanyeol memilih lokasi itu sebagai simbolis dirinya yang memiliki pengikut dari kedua kaum tadi dan juga dari kaum commoners.

"Lalu dimana rumah Xiumin hyung?" Baekhyun merasa belum menemukan nama Xiumin dari semua tempat yang disebutkan Chanyeol tadi.

"Xiumin akan tinggal bersama kita di rumah utama. Kamar Xiumin ada di lantai satu rumah utama."

"Sehun hyung?"

"Hmmmm... aku belum tau apakah sehun akan ikut kita atau tidak. Tapi di rumah utama masih ada tiga kamar kosong di lantai dua dan dua kamar kosong di lantai satu, jadi kalau sewaktu-waktu ada yang akan ikut tinggal disini, kita siap menampung mereka."

"Berarti ini rumah Chanyeol? Akan kau namakan apa?" Baekhyun dengan antusias memikirkan nama rumah baru mereka.

"Aku belum memikirkannya... kau punya ide?" Chanyeol merangkul pundak Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol's mansion!... bagaimana? Bagus kan namanya?" Baekhyun menoleh menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol dengan bersemangat. Ia sampai membulatkan mata sipitnya saat menyampaikan ide nya tadi.

"Hmmm... not bad! Baiklah... kita namakan itu untuk rumah kita yang baru." Chanyeol tersenyum hangat.

"Yes! Ini berarti rumahku juga kan? Aku boleh bermain ke seluruh bagian rumah? Tidak hanya di wilayahmu saja?"

"Iya Baby Baek... ini juga rumahmu sayang. Tidak ada pembagian wilayah disini, seluruh bagian rumah adalah milik kita. Kau bebas kemanapun yang kau mau."

"Asikkk! Aku senang sekali Chanyeol... kapan kita akan pindah?"

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi, sampai semua bagian rumah ini siap ditempati dengan layak."

"Baiklah Chanyeol..." Baekhyun tersenyum senang membayangkan rumah baru yang akan ia tempati nantinya.

Saat keluar rumah dan berjalan mengelilingi halaman sekitar lokasi rumah, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertemu dengan beberapa orang yang sedang bekerja mempersiapkan bangunan-bangunan rumah. Mereka berjalan bersebelahan dan Baekhyun tampak hanya setinggi perut Chanyeol saat ini. Beberapa diantara mereka belum pernah melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sebelumnya. Mereka tampak terpesona melihat Chanyeol yang tampan, tinggi dan terkesan sangat manly. Selain pada Chanyeol, mereka juga tampak terpesona melihat Baekhyun yang memiliki tampilan fisik lain dari pada yang lain. Rambut merah-pirang dan mata biru itu adalah perpaduan yang baru pertama kali mereka lihat sekarang. Manisnya paras Baekhyun juga membuat orang-orang bertanya apakah Baekhyun sebenarnya laki-laki atau perempuan. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang menjadi objek perhatian tampak biasa saja, mereka tetap menikmati jalan-jalan mereka tanpa terganggu. Dipandangi dan dikagumi oleh orang-orang yang melihatnya adalah hal biasa bagi mereka.

"Tuan muda, ada hal yang perlu para pekerja diskusikan denganmu terkait pembangunan rumah ini. Apakah kau ingin bicara dengan mereka sekarang?" Suho tampak mendekati Chanyeol dan bertanya padanya.

"Baiklah. Baekhyun kau tunggulah disini. Suho, pastikan Baekhyun tetap aman selama aku tinggalkan."

"Siap laksanakan tuan muda."

Diskusi Chanyeol tampak berlangsung lebih lama dari perkiraan. Baekhyun tampak sudah lelah mengitari halaman dan ia duduk di bawah pohon sendirian. Dari kejauhan Suho dan beberapa penjaga tetap mengawasi Baekhyun yang sedang beristirahat di bawah pohon.

"Selamat siang tuan muda. Kami pekerja disini, kami juga berasal dari Blue Snow sepertimu." Seoarng wanita muda tampak menyapa Baekhyun dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Selamat siang..." Baekhyun menjawab.

Selanjutnya Baekhyun tampak berbincang-bincang santai dengan wanita tersebut. Suho dari jauh tetap memperhatikan dengan seksama. Ia harus memastikan Baekhyun baik-baik saja.

Tak lama kemudian, Chanyeol tampak sudah selesai dan ia memanggil Baekhyun untuk pulang bersamanya.

...

Luhan merasa sangat nervous saat ini. Kris dan Bing-Bing mengundangnya untuk makan siang bersama Sehun. Ini kali pertama Luhan secara resmi diperkenalkan pada Kris dan Bing-Bing.

"Silahkan Luhan, jangan malu-malu. Aigoo.. kau memang manis sekali ya. Pantas saja Sehun jatuh hati padamu." Bing-Bing tersenyum sambil menatap wajah Luhan.

"Iya nyonya muda... terima kasih." Luhan masih tampak grogi.

"Panggillah aku noona... dan Kris bisa kau panggil hyung. Kan kami memang calon saudara iparmu." Ramah Bing-Bing mengkoreksi panggilan Luhan padanya.

"I..iya.. Bing-Bing noona... terima kasih."

"Hyung, kenapa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak bisa bergabung dengan kita?" Sehun bertanya pada Kris yang sedang disuapi sesendok sayur mayur oleh Bing-Bing.

" _Para tuan muda Red Dragon ini memang terkenal sadis, tapi kalau sudah menyangkut orang kesayangan mereka, maka mereka akan berubah 180 derajat. Lihat saja Kris pada Bing-Bing, Sehun padaku dan jangan lupakan Chanyeol pada si kecil Baekhyun..."_ dalam hati Luhan berkata melihat interaksi manis Kris dan Bing-Bing.

"Dia dan Baekhyun pergi melihat lokasi rumah baru mereka." Kris menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"I see... aku sudah pernah melihatnya, lokasinya sangat indah. Luhan dan adikknya akan menempati salah satu rumah yang ada disana."

"Bagaimana denganmu maknae? Apa kau akan ikut pindah kesana?"

"Aku belum memastikan hal itu, tapi yang jelas aku akan sering berada disana walaupun tidak tinggal disana."

"Aku tidak meragukan itu. Hahahahahaha..." Kris melirik Luhan yang hanya tertunduk malu.

Setelah makan siang selesai, Luhan dan Sehun segera pamit. Mereka akan menyusul Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ke lokasi rumah baru mereka.

"Sayang... sepertinya ide Chanyeol dengan rumah barunya cukup menarik... bagaimana menurutmu?" Kris memeluk dari belakang, pinggang istrinya yang sedang membereskan piring bersama beberapa pelayan.

"Hmmm... kau juga ingin memiliki rumah sendiri?" Bing-Bing menjawab tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Iya, kupikir hasil dari usaha perdaganganku sudah cukup untuk kita memiliki rumah sendiri. Aku tidak nyaman bila terus tinggal bersama ayah."

"Baiklah... aku akan mengikuti apapun yang membuatmu nyaman sayang. Apa kau sudah kepikiran dimana yang akan menjadi lokasi rumah kita?" Bing-Bing membalik badannya menghadap Kris.

"Belum. Tapi sepertinya kita akan punya banyak pilihan. Chanyeol akan membantu kita mendapatkan wilayah manapun yang kita inginkan. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menolak the chosen one kan... hehehehehe..."

"Hihihihihii... sepertinya kau sudah dapat mengambil 'sisi positif' dari kedekatanmu dengannya saat ini ya..." Bing-Bing mencubit ringan pipi Kris.

Komentar Bing-Bing disambut tawa lepas dari Kris. Lalu Kris mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir istrinya, ciuman hangat dan dalam itu pun terjadi.

Kris mengeluarkan lidahnya dan memaksa masuk ke dalam mulut Bing-Bing, menyapu setiap inci dari isi mulut itu. Bing-Bing juga memainkan lidahnya yang saling bertautan dengan lidah Kris. Bing-Bing mengigit bibir bawah Kris saat Kris tidak mau melepaskan ciumannya, padahal Bing-Bing sudah sesak mulai kehabisan nafas.

"Ouchhh! Kau ingin bermain kasar ya sayang..." Kris berbisik sambil mengeluarkan smirknya. Tangannya mulai meraba bokong indah istrinya. Tanpa ragu-ragu Kris meremas bokong kenyal itu. Para pelayan mulai gerah melihat pemndangan yang tersaji, mereka hanya tertunduk dengan muka merah padam. Kris menyingkirkan semua piring yang ada di atas meja dengan satu gerakan cepat. Piring malang itu berserakan di lantai, tak berbentuk lagi.

"Kris!" Bing-Bing terkejut dengan tindakan Kris.

Kris menunjukkan senyum setannya. Ia mengangkat Bing-Bing dengan meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Bing-Bing, Kris mendudukkan Bing-Bing di atas meja. Kris mulai menarik tali gaun Bing-Bing yang terletak di belakang.

"Kalian semua keluar! Tutup pintunya." Kris memerintah pada pelayan yang masih berada di dalam ruang makan. Segera semua pelayan berhamburan keluar ruang. Mereka sudah paham apa yang akan dilakukan oleh sepasang suami istri muda tadi.

"You are such a pervert..." Bing-Bing meraba penis Kris dari balik celananya.

"You already so hard baby..."

Kris menarik kasar bagian atas gaun istrinya yang sudah terlepas dari ikatan talinya. Kris mulai menjilati nipple istrinya dari balik baju dalaman yang tipis. Kain tipis itu dalam sekejap menjadi basah oleh ludah Kris dan mencetak jelas nipple Bing-Bing. Kris melakukan hal yang sama untuk nipple yang satunya. Bing-bing mendesah, membuka kakinya lebar.

"Ahhhh... ssshhh... Kris..."

Kris menurunkan pakaian dalam yang sudah basah tadi, dia menciumi payudara kenyal Bing-Bing. Menggunakan lidahnya, Kris menjilati seluruh bagian payudara besar itu. Lalu Kris memasukkan payudara itu kedalam mulutnya. Ia tampak seperti bayi yang sedang menyusu sekarang. Secara bergantian, Kris menyusu payudara istrinya. Tangannya mulai meraba bagian paha dan selangkangan Bing-bing. Kris menyingkirkan kain yang masih menghalangi aksesnya menuju vagina yang sudah becek tersebut. Kris memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam vagina Bing-Bing tanpa peringatan.

"Aghhhh! Ohhh... ssshhh... euhhhh... Kris... aaaaahhh..."

Dengan tetap menyusu dan menjilati bahkan mengigiti nipples, Kris memaju mundurkan jarinya di dalam vagina Bing-Bing. Jari telunjuknya tetap aktif bergerak didalam vagina, sementara jari jempolnya mulai aktif memainkan klitoris Bing-Bing. Keringat mulai bercucuran, detak jantung semakin cepat, rambut Kris tampak sudah kacau berantakan berkat tangan Bing-Bing yang meremasnya kasar.

"Krrissshh... aku sudah tidak tahan, langsung saja sayang, aku ingin kau ada di dalamku."

Bing-Bing melepas celana Kris segaligus dengan dalamannya, ia menarik penis kris yang sudah mengeluarkan cairan precum. Bing-Bing mengarahkannya ke vaginanya. Kris mengeluarkan jarinya dan langusng menusuk kasar dan dalam vagina basah itu dengan penisnya yang sudah menegang.

"Arrghhhhh! Ooohhh..." Kris dan Bing-Bing mendesah bersama. Kris menarik pinggang Bing-Bing semakin merapat tanpa jarak dengannya. Kris menicumi bibir Bing-Bing dengan bergairah, sementara dibawah sana, penis tegangnya menusuk semakin dalam dan cepat.

*Thrust! Thrust! Thusrt!... Jlebb... jlebb...jlebb!

Bing-Bing melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Kris, menjepit semakin kuat. Tangannya memeluk erat punggung Kris. Bibirnya beralih dari bibir Kris dan mulai menjilati telinga Kris... mendesah pelan dan dalam di telinga Kris.

"You are so big and hard! Lebih dalam sayang... ahhh... eohhh... sshhh, fuck!"

"This is good! Baby... i love being inside you..."

Kris meremas salah satu payudara Bing-Bing sambil tetap menusuk vagina itu lebih dalam...

"Kris... Kris... aahhh... Kris..."

Mereka sudah hampir sampai... dengan beberapa kali hentakan terakhir yang sagat dalam, penis itu menusuk kasar seperti akan membongkar isi vagina Bing-Bing.

"Arrghhhh... oh Kris!"

"Bing-Bing! Yeahhh... ahhh..."

Hangatnya sperma menyembur kedalam vagina, seiring dengan kontraksi hebat yang terjadi di dalam vagina itu. Kris menumbuk titik sensitif di dalam vagina Bing-Bing dan membuatnya mencapai orgasme yang luar biasa.

"Hhhh... hemmm.. ahhh..." suara nafas yang tersengal-sengal disertai cucuran keringat di tubuh pasangan yang baru saja selesai bercinta itu. Setelah mengatur nafas dengan stabil, Kris dan Bing-Bing kembali berpakaian. Kris membantu istrinya turun dari atas meja makan. Kris menciumnya dalam dan hangat. Merangkul Bing-Bing, ia keluar ruang makan dan memanggil pelayan.

"Bersihkan ruang makan! Jangan lupa bersihkan dengan baik meja makan, sepertinya meja itu kotor oleh kegiatan 'makan siang' kami tadi."

Kris mengeluarkan smirknya, sambil mendapat hadiah cubitan di lengan oleh istrinya.

Sepasang suami istri itu berjalan menuju kamar sambil berbisik-bisik dan cekikikan.

...

"Chanyeol, apa kau ada acara besok lusa?"

Baekhyun bertanya pada Chanyeol saat mereka berada di ruang kerja Chanyeol di malam hari.

Chanyeol menoleh pada Suho...

"Tidak ada jadwal untuk pagi sampai sore tuan muda." Suho dengan sigap menjelaskan sebelum ditanya oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali menoleh pada baekhyun.

"Ada apa kau bertanya Baek? Kau ingin aku menemani mu bermain?"

"Well... mungkin bisa dibilang bermain untukmu, tapi lebih tepatnya sebenarnya menyingkirkan orang-orang yang akan berkhianat padamu. Mungkin kau bisa membunuh mereka sambil kau bermain." Wajah malaikat itu berkata dengan tenangnya, seperti sedang merencanakan makan siang saja.

Suho tercengang mendengarnya. Ia memandang Chanyeol yang mengeluarkan smirk andalannya.

"Apa maksudmu Baby Baek?"

"Begini, tadi pagi waktu kita melihat rumah baru kita itu, ada Blue snow yang mengajakku ngobrol. Ternyata ia mewakili teman-temannya yang ingin berkhianat padamu, mereka bilang karena aku keturunan bangsawan Blue snow, maka aku harusnya menjadi pemimpin mereka dan tidak berada dibawah kekuasan Red Dragon. Aku sudah membujuknya untuk tetap setia padamu saja Chanyeol, namun dia tetap bersikukuh aku harus jadi pemimpin dan mengkhianatimu Chanyeol. Karena itu aku pikir kau harus membunuhnya Chanyeol. Lusa aku berjanji akan menemuinya, kau bisa membunuhnya saat itu."

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti mendengar penuturan Baekhyun.

"Kau ingin aku membunuhnya?"

"Iya! Dia berbahaya Chanyeol, dia juga sangat memaksa, aku tak suka."

"Hahahahaha... baiklah..." Chanyeol tertawa sambil mengacak rambut Baekhyun.

"Tuan muda, apa tidak sebaiknya jangan membunuhnya dulu, kita perlu tau berapa banyak orang yang ada di belakangnya..." Suho yang selesai dengan keterkejutannya mendengar cerita Baekhyun, memberikan usul.

"Ahhh.. tidak perlu repot hyung... aku sudah memintanya membawa serta semua Blue Snow yang akan mengikutiku sebagai pemimpin, ssat kami bertemu besok lusa. Aku bilang aku ingin melihat siapa saja yang mendukungku, apakah banyak atau tidak, kalau tidak banyak aku tidak mau, jadi dia pasti akan membawa sebanyak mungkin... hehehehehe... aku pintar kan?" Baekhyun dengan bangga tersenyum sumringah sambil menunjuk hidungnya sendiri.

Sekali lagi Suho tercengang mendengarnya.

"Kau memang sangat pintar sayang..." Chanyeol mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih Baekhyun, kau mempermudah kami menumpas para pengkhianat tersebut."

"Iya Chanyeol... mungkin kau bisa membawa Kai dan Lay juga, mereka pasti senang bisa ikut bermain. Setelah itu kita bisa jalan-jalan dan bermain di kota..." Baekhyun tampak bersemangat menjelaskan rencananya, tanpa merasa berdosa.

Suho sudah tau kalau Baekhyun memang terbiasa dengan paparan kekerasan dan kekejaman, yang ia baru tau adalah bahwa ternyata Baekhyun sendiri juga memang asalnya seperti itu. Sungguh gaya Blue snow yang kental terasa dari semua siasatnya dan gaya Red Dragon untuk kekejaman yang dibicarakannya dengan begitu santai. Memang bocah ini tak diragukan adalah campuran sempurna dari kedua kaum tadi.

"Oke! Sounds like a perfect plan. Suho, siapkan semuanya."

"Siap laksanakan tuan muda." Suho undur diri dan keluar ruangan.

Chanyeol duduk di sebelah Baekhyun yang masih asik duduk di lantai sambil bermain dengan boneka kesayangannya.

"Hei Baek, apa kau tidak tertarik sedikitpun dengan tawaran mereka? Menjadi pemimpin mereka bukanlah yang buruk kan..."

Baekhyun meletakkan bonekanya lalu memandang wajah Chanyeol.

"Mereka itu adalah Blue snow yang bekerja pada bangsawan Blue snow, beberapa dari mereka bahkan mungkin mengetahui keberadaanku waktu disana. Tapi tidak satupun yang datang untuk menolongku kan... mereka pura-pura tidak tau atau tidak perduli apa yang terjadi padaku disana. Lalu sekarang tiba-tiba datang dan berkata ingin aku jadi leader mereka? Cuiihhh!... aku tidak mau! Mereka juga memintaku berkhianat pada orang yang paling aku sayang, orang yang paling penting bagiku, sudah jelas mereka itu jahat padaku, tidak perduli apa yang aku mau, hanya perduli dengan apa yang mereka mau... if you dont kill them, i will."

Chanyeol mengeluarkan smirk dan senyum setannya mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun.

"Siapa orang yang paling kau sayang? Orang yang paling penting bagimu?"

"Ahhhh... tentu saja kau Chanyeol. Kenapa kau masih bertanya lagi?" Baekhyun mem-poutkan bibir mungilnya.

"Hahahahaha... i see... kenapa aku orang yang paling kau sayang hmmm?"

"Kau adalah orang yang menolongku dan selalu baik padaku, kau juga tidak pernah membuangku walaupun semua orang lain menyuruhmu melakukan itu... kau yang terpenting Chanyeol... i am so lucky to have you... you know... i..." Baekhyun tampak ragu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh mungil itu duduk di pangkuannya. Sambil memandang tepat di wajah Baekhyun, lalu Chanyeol berkata...

"Say it."

"Aku... i... i love you Chanyeol..." Mata biru itu memandang mata merah Chanyeol tak berkedip. Begitu manis, begitu polos dan innocent wajah itu memandang Chanyeol dengan totalitas pemujaan dan kesetiaan.

Chanyeol merapikan rambut Baekhyun yang menutupi di dahinya. Menyentuh pipi mulus itu dengan tangan besarnya.

"I love you too Baekhyun..." Balas Chanyeol tenang.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum lebar dan memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol, memeluknya sambil tertawa-tawa kecil. Baekhyun bahagia, ia mencintai dan dicintai oleh Chanyeolnya. Setelah beberapa saat memeluk Chanyeol, Baekhyun tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang lekat wajah Chanyeol.

"Kalau kau menikah nanti, kau harus janji tidak akan membuangku. Dan kau harus memilih orang yang juga akan menyukaiku... seperti Luhan hyung atau Bing-Bing noona." Polos, Baekhyun mengeluarkan permintaan pada Chanyeolnya.

"Hahahahaha... Baek... Luhan itu milik Sehun dan Bing-Bing milik Kris. Aku tidak mungkin dan tidak akan memilih mereka menjadi pasanganku untuk menikah nanti."

"Oohhh.. begitu ya.. jadi kalau sudah ada yang punya, kau tidak boleh memilih mereka lagi. Baiklah aku paham. Berarti kau akan memilih sesorang yang belum ada yang punya kan? Tapi kau harus memilih yang akan baik padaku. Aku tidak mau kalau nanti kau memilih pasangan yang jahat padaku seperti Lee Sunny dulu itu."

Baekhyun memajukan mulutnya setelah menyebut nama Lee Sunny.

"Hahahahahahahaha... arasso Baby Baek... aku akan menikah dengan pilihanmu saja kalau begitu.. bagaimana? Hmmm?" Chanyeol mencubit manis hidung Baekhyun.

"Iyaaa... begitu saja! Aku yang nanti akan memilihkan pasanganmu kalau kau mau menikah Chanyeol. Kau tidak boleh menikah dengan orang yang tidak aku suka... hihihihi..." Baekhyun tampak bersemangat.

"Baiklah Baek, lakukan sesukamu sayang..."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar lalu ia melanjutkan bermain dengan boneka kesayangannya dengan tetap berada di pangkuan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Ia tidak menyangka malah Baekhyun yang sudah memikirkan tentang pernikahannya. Ia saja sama sekali belum terpikirkan soal pernikahan. Ia tidak tertarik, belum ada wanita atau pria manapun yang mampu menggugah hatinya apalagi untuk menikah. Chanyeol masih menikmati bersenang-senang, berhubungan sex dengan banyak pasangan tanpa memikirkan urusan perasaan. Chanyeol juga sangat setuju dengan Baekhyun, siapapun yang akan menjaadi pasangannya nanti haruslah menerima dan menyayangi Baekhyun seperti dirinya. Bila tidak, maka Chanyeol tidak akan menikahi orang itu. Chanyeol akan pusing bila membayangkan pasangannya nanti akan bersikap tidak baik pada Baekhyun, dan berakhir tewas menggenaskan di tangan Baekhyun. Sungguh akan sangat merepotkan pikir Chanyeol.

...

Sekitar 20 orang Blue Snow datang ke tempat pertemuan yang dijanjikan oleh Baekhyun. Mengejutkannya ternyata mereka juga membawa serta sekitar 10 orang commoners. Masih ada juga commoners bodoh yang mau mengikuti Blue Snow, padahal hidup mereka tidak akan lebih baik jika mereka bersama Blue Snow. Blue Snow yang terlalu mengedepankan masalah kasta tentunya bukan tempat yang nyaman bagi mereka yang berada di kasta bawah, apalagi jika hanya seorang commoners.

Baekhyun tampil dengan balutan baju atasan mirip kemeja berwarna biru dan celana hitam. Baekhyun tampak manis dan innocent seperti anak tanpa dosa. Ia duduk manis di bawah pohon yang ada di tempat pertemuan mereka. Tempat itu adalah bukit yang terletak di wilayah Blue Snow, wilayah yang jarang didatangi oleh siapapun.

Ketika semua datang dan berkumpul, wanita yang pernah mendatangi Baekhyun tampak menjadi ketua dari rombongan tersebut. Wanita yang bernama Sulli itu langsung mendekati Baekhyun. Tampak berbincang-bincang sejenak lalu Baekhyun menuju ke rombongan tadi, Baekhyun meminta semuanya merapat. Setelah semua orang merapat, Baekhyun berjalan menjauh, mengambil jarak dari semuanya. Sekitar 3 detik setelah Baekhyun membuat jarak dengan rombongan tadi, tiba-tiba muncullah api yang membentuk lingkaran yang mengurung rombongan tadi. Semua orang panik dan terkejut.

"Baekhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku? Aku tidak melakukan apapun..." Baekhyun menjawab dengan santai pada Sulli.

"That bastard betrayed us! Sudah kubilang kita tidak bisa mempercayainya! Dia hanya separuh Blue Snow, dia tidak akan pernah menjadi Blue Snow yang layak memimpin kita! This is a bad idea!" Salah seorang pria Blue Snow tampak sangat marah dan menuding Baekhyun.

"Kill him!" Pria lainnya berteriak.

Beberapa Blue Snow mengeluarkan ice powernya, mereka mengarahkan ice power keatas supaya bisa melewati lingkaran api yang ada. Kekuatan mereka yang sudah terlatih tentu jauh diatas ice power Baekhyun. Baekhyun dalam bahaya, tapi ia tampak tenang-tenang saja. Saat Ice power dari atas menuju kebawah dan sudah hampir mendekati Baekhyun, tiba-tiba ice power itu tertahan dan menghilang, warna merah nampak mendominasi warna biru ice power tersebut. Fire power! Ada yang mengeluarkan fire power yang langsung melumpuhkan serangan ice power tadi. Dari balik pohon tampak sesosok tinggi, dibalut celana kulit warna hitam, baju atasan berbentuk seperti seragam tentara berwarna merah dengan lambang red dragon di dadanya. Rambut merah yang tertata rapi dengan sisiran kesamping. Sosok tersebut berjalan mendekat pada Baekhyun sambil menatap tajam pada rombongan pemberontak yang terkurung dalam lingkaran api.

"Ada yang ingin mencoba ice powernya lagi?" Sosok tinggi itu bertanya dengan seringai setannya.

"Kalian tidak usah repot-repot, kalian tidak akan menang! Kalian tau siapa dia?! Dia adalah the chosen one Red Dragon!" Baekhyun berkata dengan tenang sambil tersenyum manis pada Chanyeolnya.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan smirk andalannya mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Dia lalu mendekat pada Baekhyun, Chanyeol merangkul pundak Baekhyun. Lalu ia berkata dengan lantang pada Baekhyun...

"Bagaimana kematian yang pantas buat mereka Baby Baek? Kau punya ide?"

"Ya! Keluarkan sebagian dari mereka untuk teman bermain Kai hyung dan Lay hyung... lalu sisanya bisa kau bakar hidup-hidup Chanyeol..." Tanpa merasa berdosa bocah manis itu memberikan ide.

"Hahahahahahaha... kau sungguh anak yang baik hati, kau masih memikirkan kesenangan Kai dan Lay disaat seperti ini." Chanyeol mengusap rambut Baekhyun. Dari jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh nampak Kai dan Lay tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Anak haram! Produk gagal! Kau bukanlah siapa-siapa, kau tau itu. Bahkan orang tuamu sekalipun tidak menginginkanmu. Kau pikir the chosen one itu akan terus melindungimu?! Saat dia bosan dia akan mencampakkanmu seperti sampah! Karna itulah kau! Hanya sampah! Anak pembawa sial!" Sulli tampak emosi mengatai Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tampak tidak senang mendengar perkataan Sulli.

"Chanyeol, that bitch! Let me kill her myself!"

Chanyeol menyeringai menatap Baekhyun.

"Baiklah Baby Baek, she is yours!"

Chanyeol menyalakan api di tengah lingkaran itu membelah rombongan itu menjadi dua kelompok. Chanyeol melangkah pasti memasuki satu dari dua rombongan tadi, dia dengan santainya melewati kobaran api yang menyala tanpa terluka. Itu adalah api dari fire power Chanyeol, dia tidak akan terluka dengan api dari fire powernya sendiri. Untuk bisa melukai Chanyeol, haruslah seseorang yang memiliki fire power yang lebih kuat darinya, atau paling tidak bisa menyamai fire powernya. Karena the chosen one adalah yang terkuat maka bisa dikatakan tidak ada fire power lain yang dapat melukainya. Chanyeol dengan mudah menyeret wanita bernama Sulli keluar dari lingkaran api. Sulli menjerit kesakitan saat api tersebut melukai tubuhnya. Chanyeol melempar Sulli ke hadapan Baekhyun, ia membuat lingkaran api yang lebih kecil untuk mengurung Sulli.

"Kai dan Lay, itu hadiah untuk kalian dari tuan muda Baekhyun. Selamat bersenang-senang..." Chanyeol menunjuk salah satu rombongan tadi, lalu ia mengecilkan nyala lingkaran api mereka. Giliran Kai dan Lay untuk bersenang-senang.

"Hell yeah! Come on Lay! Let's fucking play!" Kai tampak sangat senang, ia langsung meloncat ke dalam lingkaran api.

Lay masih sempat menoleh pada Baekhyun dan tersenyum manis.

"Terima kasih untuk hadiahnya tuan muda Baekhyun."

Lalu ia mengikuti Kai masuk ke dalam lingkaran api yang sudah mengecil tadi. Kai dan Lay langsung menyerbu rombongan tadi, melukai dengan pedang, memutuskan kepala dengan tangan kosong, membakar dengan api, menedang, memukul dan melukai lawan seolah mereka hanyalah mainan yang tidak bernyawa. Bau darah mulai tercium, cipratan merah derah berhamburan di rumput hijau, teriakan kesakitan terdengar menggema ke seluruh bagian bukit. Ini sangat khas pertikaian ala Red Dragon.

"Untuk kalian, ini hari keberuntungan kalian. Kalian akan mati lebih cepat dari pada teman-teman kalian di kelompok sana." Chanyeol berkata dengan tenang lalu ia menyalakan api di tengah-tengah lingkaran api yang sudah ada. Semua orang yang berada di dalam lingkaran berteriak kesakitan oleh api yang membakar mereka. Oh my! Chanyeol... Ini bukanlah mati dengan cepat, ini mati dengan sengsara! Mati terbakar api dari the chosen one tidaklah lebih baik dari pada mati di tangan Kai dan Lay.

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun, dia kepayahan. Dia tidak bisa menggunakan ice powernya karna kekuatannya masih di bawah Sulli. Namun ia juga tidak bisa mengeluarkan fire powernya dengan baik.

"Hahahahahaa... kau lihat anak haram!? Kau bahkan tidak bisa menggunakan powermu dengan baik. Kau hanya setengah-setengah brengsek! Bukan murni Blue snow dan juga bukan murni Red dragon! Sampah! Anak pembawa sial! semua orang akan membuangmu!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Baekhyun tampak emosi dan kesal. Dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan fire powernya dengan baik.

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun, ia berjongkok di sebelah Bakehyun, lalu ia meletakkan tangan Baekhyun diatas tangannya. Chanyeol mengarahkan tangan mereka pada Sulli.

"Keluar fire powermu melaluiku, aku akan membantumu kalo fire powermu tidak cukup kuat dan tidak bisa mengenainya.

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol sambil tersenyum senang. Lalu ia berkonsentrasi dan mengeluarkan fire powernya. Chanyeol sebagai the chosen one memiliki keistimewaan tertentu. Salah satunya adalah ini, dia bisa menggunakan dan menyalurkan fire power dari orang lain. Chanyeol merasakan fire power yang Baekhyun keluarkan memang lemah, pantas saja tidak bisa mengenai dan melukai Sulli. Chanyeol mengeluarkan sedikit fire powernya untuk mendorong fire power Baekhyun, dan dalam sekejap Sulli berteriak kesakitan dengan api membakar sekujur tubuhnya.

"Dia tidak akan pernah membuangku! Dia tidak seperti kalian!... Dia menyayangiku, Dia adalah yang terbaik bagiku... Kalian bodoh tidak mengikutinya sebagai pemimpin! Good bye bitch from hell!"

Baekhyun berkata pada Sulli dengan tatapan tajam. Lalu ia menoleh pada Chanyeol dan mencium pipi Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku membunuhnya..."

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun mendekat dan mencium dahinya.

"My pleasure Baby Baek..."

...

"Apa cara yang bisa kita tempuh? Bocah aneh itu jelas-jelas sangat dekat dengan Chanyeol." Kangin tampak gusar. Ia sedang memikirkan bagaimana cara mendekati Baekhyun agar menjadi miliknya. Ia membutuhkan bocah itu untuk mengalahkan Chanyeol. Kalau saja dia tau dari awal bahwa kelemahan Chnayeol adalah bocah itu, dia akan lebih dahulu mengambil bocah aneh itu dan menguasainya. Tapi sekarang semua sudah terlanjur terjadi, Chanyeol lah yang mengambilnya dan menjadikannya miliknya.

"Biar aku coba bicara dengannya tuan besar. Aku akan berusaha membujuknya dengan penawaran dari anda."

"Lakukan dengan sebaik mungkin Song Qian!"

"Baik tuan besar."

Kangin berencana membujuk Baekhyun agar mau menjadi miliknya. Bila Baekhyun menjadi miliknya, ia akan leluasa melatih fire dan ice power Baekhyun dan kemudian bisa menggunakannya sesuai kebutuhannya. Masalahnya adalah dia harus memiliki penawaran yang bagus untuk Baekhyun, penawaran yang melebihi apa yang Chanyeol tawarkan padanya saat ini.

...

"Selamat siang tuan muda Baekhyun."

Sopan dan manis Song Qian menyapa Baekhyun. Setelah menunggu cukup lama akhirnya ada juga saat dimana dia bisa menekati dan berbicara dengan Baekhyun sendirian. Perkara mencari waktu ini saja sungguh sulit, karena Baekhyun sudah jarang bermain sendirian akhir-akhir ini. Saat ini adalah saat yang paling tepat, karena Chanyeol juga sedang berada di luar kota.

"What do you want?" Baekhyun tampak waspada melihat kehadiran Song Qian.

"Tuan muda, aku kemari ingin meminta maaf padamu. Aku banyak mengatkan ramalan yang kekiru dan tidak baik tentangmu. Aku salah, maafkanlah aku." Awalan yang sangat manis dari taktik licik Song Qian.

"Hmmmmm... kurasa kau perlu meningkatkan kemampuan ramalanmu. You know you're kind of suck! Mungkin kau harus belajar dari Yuri noona, peramal kami... she's good and much better than you." Dengan seenaknya Baekhyun berkata pada Song Qian.

Song Qian sudah naik darah mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, namun mengingat misi penting yang dia emban saat ini, dia terpaksa menyabarkan dirinya.

"Ohhh hehehe... iya tuan muda. Kurasa kau benar."

"Tentu aku benar. Aku ini kan selain manis juga pintar." Baekhyun bernarsis-ria di depan Song Qian sambil tersenyum manis.

"Iya tuan muda. Ngomong-ngomong tuan muda Baekhyun, kudengar kau akan pindah rumah bersama tuan muda Chanyeol?"

"Kenapa memangnya kau tanya-tanya?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja pasti disini akan sepi tanpa kalian."

"Ohhhhh..." Baekhyun hanya merespon singkat.

"Apa ini berarti tuan muda Chanyeol mengangkatmu menjadi anaknya? Secara resmi sebagai penerusnya?"

"Maksudmu?" Baekhyun tampak tidak paham dengan pertanyaan Song Qian.

"eh? Tuan muda Chanyeol tidak mengangkatmu menjaadi anaknya? Kenapa? Kalian kan sudah sangat dekat?"

"Ehmmmm... kurasa itu tidak penting..."

"Itu penting tuan muda, bila kau tidak memiliki ikatan secara formal dengan tuan muda Chanyeol, maka kedudukanmu tidak aman. Harusnya sih dia mengangkatmu secara resmi menjadi anaknya agar kedudukanmu aman, terutama bila terjadi sesuatu padanya nanti, kau akan tetap aman karna posisimu jelas."

Baekhyun terdiam dan memandang Song Qian.

"Tapi tidak baik juga memaksa Chanyeol bila dia memang tidak mau mengangkatmu sebagai anaknya sekarang. Tapi sebenarnya ada orang lain yang bersedia melakukan itu untukmu. Menurutnya dirimu memiliki potensi yang luar biasa dan sayang bila kau tidak mendapat kedudukan resmi."

"Oh ya? Siapa?"

"Tuan besar Kangin."

"Really? Bukannya dia tidak suka padaku ya?"

"Dia bukannya tidak suka padamu, dia hanya salah paham terhadapmu di awal. Sekarang dia sudah memahami dirimu dengan baik kok."

"Pfftttttt... Hahahahahahahaha..." Tiba-tiba Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak dan membuat Song Qian heran.

"Kenapa kau tertawa tuan muda?"

"Nice try! Aku sudah berusaha menahan tawaku dari tadi, tapi kau semakin lucu saja noona. Aku akhirnya tidak tahan. Hihihihihii..."

"Apa maksudmu?" Song Qian bertambah bingung dengan sikap Baekhyun.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tau apa maksudmu? Kau sedang berusaha membujukku untuk meninggalkan Chanyeol dan berpihak pada tuan besar kan?... Pakai alasan anak angkat segala... hihihihihi... noona, aku memang tidak pernah ingin jadi anak Chanyeol, aku juga tidak berminat menjadi adiknya Chanyeol. Itu tidak penting bagiku, hubungan kami tidak seperti itu... Aku sudah bersumpah setia pada Chanyeol dan aku tidak akan melanggar sumpahku. Pria sejati tidak akan melanggar sumpahnya."

Si kecil Baekhyun dengan sombong dan penuh percaya diri membanggakan dirinya sebagai pria sejati.

"Kau...aa...eeeh... " Tiba-tiba Song Qian menjadi gagap dan tidak tau harus berkata apa mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun.

"Dan kau bersiaplah noona, aku pastikan Chanyeol akan mendengar soal ini dan kau akan menerima akibatnya. Hmmm... dan untuk jaga-jaga kalo mungkin kita tidak bertemu lagi alias kau mati, aku cuma ingin bilang... it's nice to talk to you noona. You make me laugh. Hihihihihihihi..."

Baekhyun melenggang pergi masih sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Anak setan! Kau memang anak pembawa sial!... kau...kau..."

Song Qian tampak emosi, wajahnya menjadi pucat, bicaranya tidak karuan. Ia ketakutan! Ia harus segera meminta perlindungan dari tuan besar Kangin. Chanyeol akan membakarnya hidup-hidup saat mendengar tentang ini dari Baekhyun.

...

*Brraaakkkkk! Suara pintu yang dibuka dengan tendangan kasar kaki Chanyeol.

"Kau mencoba mengambil apa yang menjadi milikku?!"

Chanyeol berteriak sambil menunjuk wajah ayahnya.

"Kau tidak sopan!" Kangin juga berteriak melihat tingkah Chanyeol. Sementara Song Qian dan beberapa penjaga serta pelayan di ruangan itu tampak ketakutan.

"Kau tau, selama ini kau tidak tersentuh karena tidak ada bukti atas semua rencana licikmu. Tapi kali ini kau meninggalkan bukti saksi mata! Baekhyun sudah menceritakan apa yang Song Qian coba lakukan padanya atas namamu."

"Jangan mengada-ada Chanyeol!"

"Oohhhh... masih mau mengelak? Hahahahaha... terserah kau saja ayah. Yang jerlas aku tidak akan bermain belakang lagi denganmu. I declare it's bad blood between us from now on!"

"Kau coba menyingkirkan aku?! Aku tidak akan tinggal diam! Lihat saja, aku akan melawanmu dengan segala yang aku punya!"

"Hmmmmm... jangan kuatir ayah, aku tidak akan menyingkirkanmu. Aku juga tidak akan mengambil kursi leadermu itu. Kau bisa menyimpannya untukmu dan menyaksikan keruntuhan dari atas kursi itu. Aku akan menunjukkan bahwa the chosen one tidak perlu posisi leader untuk memimpin Red Dragon! Aku akan keluar dari rumah ini dan membangun markasku sendiri! Aku akan menghancurkanmu perlahan, membuatmu ditinggalkan oleh semua pengikutmu, membuatmu jatuh miskin dengan menghancurkan usaha dagangmu! I will destroy you till you have nothing! Kau akan diingat sebagai ledaer yang paling menyedihkan yang pernah ada di Red Dragon, ledaer yang gagal dan berakhir menyedihkan tanpa pengikut. I will show you what i can do as the chosen one! Bersiaplah! Kehancuranmu sudah dimulai sekarang!"

"Anak tidak tau diri!" Kangin sangat murka mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Selama ini saja Kangin sudah dibuat sulit oleh segala pergerakan Chanyeol. Sekarang Chanyeol bilang akan sungguh-sungguh mempersulitnya sampai ia berakhir tanpa apapun?! Kangin tidak bisa membanyangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

"Kau menentangku! Kau harus mati!"

Kangin mengeluarkan fire powernya dan hampir mengenai bahu Chanyeol. Chanyeol membuang ludah melihat bajunya yang sedikit hangus terbakar di bagian bahunya. Chanyeol tidak mempersiapkan diri, maka fire power dari Kangin berhasil menmbakar sedikit dari baju di bagian bahunya.

"Fine! This is how you wanna play it? It means war!"

Chanyeol mengambil pedang panjang yang menjadi penghias dinding ruang kerja Kangin. Dalam sekejap pedang itu menjadi panas dan memerah. Tersenyum setan, Chanyeol menyerang Kangin dengan pedang itu, tepat mengenai tangan kiri Kangin. Pedang itu dengan mulus menebas tangan kiri Kangin sampai terlepas tergeletak di lantai.

"Hahahahahaha... aku ingin kau mengingatku setiap kali kau melihat lenganmu yang putus itu ayah. Ingatlah bahwa aku yang melakukan ini padamu, anakmu yang kau musuhi sejak lahir, anakmu yang kau benci melebihi musuhmu sendiri."

"Aargghhhhhhhh!... Fuck!" Kangin memegang sisa lengannya yang cuma sekitar 10 cm dari bahunya. Darah bercururan dengan deras dari lengan Kangin.

Tidak cukup sampai disitu, Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya dan membuat suhu ruangan meninggi, membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu merasa kepanasan. Chanyeol menoleh pada Song Qian.

"Kau! Baekhyun mengirimkan salam terakhir padamu..." Chanyeol tersenyuum setan pada Song Qian sebelum akhirnya membakarnya hidup-hidup.

"Aarrrrggghhhhh... panas! Panas! Tolong! Tolong aku tuan besar!"

Tak lama setelah berteriak, Song Qian yang cantik sudah berubah menjadi sebongkah arang. Kangin hanya terdiam melihat semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

"Kau... kau setan Chanyeol! How could you do this to your own father?" Kangin menunjuk muka Chanyeol.

"Ayah? Kau? Hahahahahaha... kau tidak pernah melihatku sebagai anakmu, kau hanya melihatku sebagai sainganmu, musuhmu yang harus kau singkirkan. Kau tau, orang lain akan sangat bangga dan berterimakasih pada Dewa dan Deity bila memiliki anak the chosen one. Tapi tidak denganmu ayah, kau malah membencinya! Untuk itu kau memperlakukan aku dengan buruk, dan aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebagai ayahku!"

"Chanyeol! Ibu mohon jangan bunuh ayahmu..." Tiba-tiba nyonya besar Seohyun memasuki ruangan itu dan memohon pada Chanyeol.

"Dan kau ibu! Dimana kasihmu sebagai seorang ibu? Kau hanya diam saja melihat semua perlakuan ayah padaku, pada kami bertiga! Kau lemah dan penakut! Kau lebih memilih membela suamimu yang payah itu dari pada kami anak-anakmu..."

"Chanyeol... ibu tidak punya pilihan... itu bukan salah ibu nak... ibu tidak punya pilihan... ibu tidak ingin membuat ayahmu marah, tapi ibu juga tidak ingin kehilanganmu nak..." Nyonya besar mulai menangis.

"Oh please mom! Semua orang punya pilihan, termasuk kau. Ini lah pilihanmu, kau sudah lama kehilangan aku... sejak dari aku kecil kau sudah kehilanganku ibu."

"Chanyeol... please..." masih terisak nyonya besar memohon pada Chanyeol.

"Tenanglah... aku tidak akan membunuh ayah hari ini. Tidak hari ini. Dia harus merasakan kehidupan pahitnya yang akan dimulai sejak saat ini. Aku akan merebut dengan perlahan semua yang kau miliki ayah. Dan aku akan memastikan kau hidup untuk menyaksikan semua itu... saat kau sudah kehilangan semuanya, saat kau sudah tidak memiliki apapun lagi, aku tidak perlu repot membunuhmu ayah, kau akan membunuh dirimu sendiri saat itu." Chanyeol tersenyum setan.

"Kau..." Kangin tidak sanggup meneruskan kalimatnya. Darah semakin banyak mengalir dari tangannya. Dia tidak bisa menyerang Chanyeol dengan fire powernya karena Chanyeol jelas lebih kuat darinya.

"Ibu, kau punya pilihan sekarang. Ikut aku pindah ke rumah baruku atau tetap disini bersama pecundang itu?" Chanyeol menatap tajam ibunya yang masih menangis sambil memegangi suaminya.

"Aku... aku..." Seohyun bergantian menatap Chanyeol dan Kangin.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol..." Seohyun hanya mampu menunduk sambi meneteskan air matanya.

"Baiklah... aku sudah menduganya ibu. Itu pilihanmu, dan ini adalah kesempatan terakhir bagimu. Selamat tinggal ibu." Chanyeol berkata dingin sambil meninggalkan ruang kerja ayahnya.

...

Sementara Chanyeol berurusan dengan ayahnya, Baekhyun sibuk berkemas. Ia akan pindah ke Chanyeol's mansion hari ini. Semua orang kepercayaan, pelayan dan penjaga yang akan ikut pindah sibuk berkemas.

"Baekhyun! Apa kau tau apa yang terjadi pada ayah dan Chanyeol?" Sehun masuk ke kamar Baekhyun secara tiba-tiba.

"Well... mereka sedang bertengkar. Apa tuan besar mati?" Baekhyun melontarkan pertanyaan yang bertolak belakang dengan raut wajahnya yang kelewat imut dan innocent.

"Ommona! No... dia tidak mati Baekhyun. Ayahku hanya kehilangan satu lengannya. Yang mati adalah Song Qian."

"I see... baiklah hyung... apa kau mau membantu kami berkemas? Kau ikut kami pindah tidak? Ada kamar untukmu lho di Chanyeol's mansion."

"Baekhyun... apa kau mendengar perkataanku barusan? Tentang lengan ayahku dan Song Qian?" Sehun bingung dengan reaksi Baekhyun yang sangat santai.

"Aku dengar hyung... jadi kau ikut pindah atau tidak?" Baekhyun masih merespon dengan tenang.

Sehun menghela nafas panjang...

"Kau memang luar biasa Baek... baiklah... lanjutkanlah berkemasmu... aku belum tau apa yang akan kulakukan..." Sehun terduduk sambil mengacak kasar rambut merahnya.

"Kau tau hyung... pasti tuan besar akan sangat murka karena Chanyeol memotong lengannya seperti itu, belum lagi Song Qian mati kan... dan kalau kau tetap disini, mungkin saja kau akan jadi pelampiasan kemarahan ayahmu kan... kau kan dikenal berpihak pada Chanyeol." Baekhyun berrdiri sambil memandang Sehun dengan kepalanya yang dimiringkan ke bawah, agar ia bisa melihat wajah Sehun yang sedang menunduk.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Lalu ia segera berdiri dan memandang Baekhyun dengan serius.

"Jangan berangkat tanpaku, aku akan berkemas sekarang. Dan aku mau kamar yang jendelanya menghadap rumah Luhan."

Lalu Sehun bergegas menuju kamarnya untuk mulai berkemas. Ia akan ikut pindah ke Chanyeol's mansion.

...

 **1 bulan kemudian...**

Baekhyun sangat menyukai kamar pink nya yang baru. Seluruh dinding kamar berwarna pink dan demikian juga dengan perabotan yang ada di kamar tersebut. Semuanya sepakat bahwa terasa seperti masuk kekamar anak perempuan saja bila berada di kamar Baekhyun. Namun Baekhyun tidak perduli dan tetap bersemangat dengan kamar pinky nya.

Setelah kepindahan Chanyeol yang diikuti oleh Sehun sekitar sebulan yang lalu, markas besar Red Dragon menjadi sepi. Chanyeol tidak berkomunikasi lagi dengan ayah dan ibunya sejak ia memutuskan untuk pindah. Chanyeol sempat mendapat panggilan resmi dari para tetua terkait pertikaiannya dengan Kangin. Para tetua cukup cemas dengan situasi ini, kemungkinan Red Dragon terpecah dua akan sangat besar jika situasi tetap seperti sekarang ini. Sebagian besar dari mereka mendukung Chanyeol untuk merebut paksa kursi leader dari Kangin, sekalipun itu berarti Kangin akan berakhir dengan kematian. Toh Chanyeol memang punya hak untuk itu. Sebagian tetua lainnya merasa biar bagaimanapun Kangin tetaplah ayah Chanyeol dan tidak sepatutnya ayah dan anak bertikai, apalagi sampai saling membunuh. Chanyeol sendiri tetap pada keputusannya, ia tidak ingin Kangin mati dengan mudah, ia ingin Kangin mati dengan menderita, melihat posisinya sebagai leader akan berakhir sebagai hanya sebuah title kosong.

"Hyung... Kris dan Bing-Bing noona sudah menemukan lokasi untuk rumah baru mereka. Tidak terlalu jauh dari kediaman kita sekarang ini. Tapi ada satu masalah..." Sehun melaporkan hasil diskusinya dengan Kris beberapa waktu lalu.

"Masalah apa?" Chanyeol tampak santai di ruang tengah kediamannya, ia mengenakan baju santai mirip kaos berwarna putih dan celana panjang kain berwarna hitam.

"Masalahnya adalah salah satu pemilik tanah disana belum mau melepaskan tanahnya untuk Kris."

Sehun duduk bersila di atas kursi panjang dihadapan Chanyeol, ia memakai baju yang tidak kalah santai dengan Chanyeol. Hanya Baju atasan mirip kaos berwarna abu-abu dan celana panjang kain berwarna senada. Memang sejak tinggal di Chanyeol's mansion semua orang merasa lebih nyaman dan lebih santai. Mereka lebih bebas dan memiliki 'space' mereka masing-masing.

"Baiklah... aku akan mengirim Suho sebagai utusanku untuk bicara pada pemilik tanah. Dia akan melepaskan tanah itu untukku dan aku akan memberikannya pada Kris hyung."

"Baiklah hyung... Kris dan Bing-Bing akan senang mendengarnya."

"Bagaimana kau di tempat baru ini? You like it?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Sehun.

"I love it hyung... aku suka pengaturanmu untuk mansion mu ini. Terima kasih mengijinkan aku tinggal disini bersamamu."

"Don't mention it. Kau adalah adikku, ini juga rumahmu."

"Chanyeol!" Tiba-tiba terdengarlah suara si kecil Baekhyun yang baru saja pulang dari kota bersama Xiumin dan Lay.

"Ahh... Baby Baek, kau sudah kembali..." Chanyeol tersenyum melihat kehadiran Baekhyun.

"Iyaaa... lihat apa yang kubeli!" Baekhyun memamerkan baju barunya pada Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Hmmmmm..." Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama terdiam memandangi baju baru tersebut. Baju terusan panjang yang manis sebetulnya. Hanya saja...

"Hei Baek, itu baju untuk perempuan... apa kau tidak tau?" Sehun berkata pada Baekhyun yang masih sibuk mengelus-elus baju barunya tersebut.

"Mwo?!" Baekhyun melongo mendengarnya.

"Hahahahahahahahaha..." Chanyeol dan Sehun tertawa bersama melihat reaksi Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku sudah terlanjur membelinya." Baekhyun meratapi nasib baju barunya.

"Kalau kau memang menyukainya, ya kau pakai saja. Kau cukup cantik kok untuk memakai baju itu. Tidak akan kalah manis dari pada perempuan lain yang memakai baju itu."

Chanyeol menenangkan Baekhyun sambil mengacak rambut Baekhyun dengan penuh sayang. Rambut pirang-merah Baekhyun tampak berantakan terkena tangan Chanyeol

Baekhyun langsung tersenyum mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Memang yang terpenting baginya adalah pendapat Chanyeolnya. Selama Chanyeol suka, berarti tidak ada masalah bagi Baekhyun. Sehun hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, kau memang memiliki selera yang cenderung feminim ya… hehehehe… kamar pink mu, baju terusan itu… mungkin karena kau adalah separuh Blue Snow yang cantik…" Sehun mengungkapkan pendapatnya.

"It's okay… yang penting Chanyeol menyukainya." Baekhyun memonyongkan bibirnya ke arah Sehun.

"Hahahahahaha…. Baiklah, yang penting pendapat Chanyeol ya… sepertinya bagimu tidak ada yang lebih penting dari pendapat hyung ku yang satu ini ya?" Sehun masih menggoda Baekhyun.

"Tentu!" Baekhyun dengan bangga menjawab Sehun, lalu ia mendekati Chanyeol dan menghadiahi pipi Chanyeol satu kecupan manis. Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum bangga menerima kecupan manis dari si mungil Baekhyun.

"Aku akan ke kamar sekarang..." Baekhyun kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya sambil tetap mengelu-elus baju barunya.

"Dia akan sangat cantik dengan baju itu. Kau harus bersiap-siap hyung, saat dia memasuki masa pubernya nanti, dia akan sangat mempesona banyak orang. Kau harus memulai seleksi untuk siapa saja yang bisa menjadi kekasih Baekhyun nanti. Hehehehe..." Sehun terkekeh membanyangkan Chanyeol yang akan sangat galak dan melakukan seleksi ketat untuk calon kekasih Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terdiam mendengar ucapan Sehun. Entah kenapa ide bahwa Baekhyun akan memiliki kekasih terdengar tidak menyenangkan di hatinya. Somehow Chanyeol tidak rela bila ada orang lain yang akan menjadi kekasih Baekhyun.

"Aku akan kembali ke kamarku juga hyung. See you later okay..."

Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol.

"Okay...see you later."

...

Pria itu mendekati tempat tidur Chanyeol, perlahan ia melepas semua bajunya, ia membiarkan baju itu tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Pria itu naik keatas tempat tidur Chanyeol, menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Chanyeol yang sedang tertidur. Baju atasan Chanyeol tidak tertutup sempurna, mengekspos dada bidang Chanyeol dengan kulit putih bersih yang sempurna. Pria itu menarik baju atasan Chanyeol sehingga terbuka sempurna. Pemandangan indah pun tersaji, abs sexy Chanyeol terpampang tanpa ada kain apapun yang menghalangi. Pria itu mengarahkan tangannya untuk menyentuh abs Chanyeol, ketika tiba-tiba tangan Chanyeol terlebih dahulu menangkap tangan pria tersebut. Chanyeol segera membalik posisi menindih pria tersebut. Kedua tangan Chanyeol masih memegang tangan pria tersebut. Chanyeol bisa melihat tattoo naga tepat di pergelangan tangan pria tersebut.

"Aku pikir kau tertidur..." Pelan pria itu berkata.

"Kau bermaksud mengambil kesempatan saat aku tidur hmmm?" Chanyeol mengeluarkan smirknya.

"Maafkan aku... aku tidak bisa menahan diri... kau terlalu menggairahkan..."

"I can see that... penismu sudah menegang sayang... kau ereksi hanya melihat aku topless?" Chanyeol mulai berbisik di telinga pria itu, mendesah dengan suara beratnya dan mulai menjilati telinga itu.

"Aahhhhh... ssshhhh... Chanyeol..."

Chanyeol mencium bibir merah itu, mengulum bibir atas dan bawah, mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk masuk kedalam mulut pria itu. Lidah saling bertautan, bunyi saliva menggema, Chanyeol makin agresif dengan ciumannya, ia mulai menggigit bibir merah itu. Sementara tangannya di bawah sana mulai membelai penis tegang pria itu. Chanyeol mengarahkan ciumannya menuju leher, dia memberi tanda merah yag kentara di leher mulus itu. Tangannya masih aktif di bawah sana, membuat pria itu menggelepar dalam kenikmatan yang Chanyeol berikan.

Chanyeol melepas baju atasannya dan merobeknya menjadi dua. Ia menggunakan robekan baju tadi untuk mengikat kedua tangan si pria ke tiang tempat tidur.

"Chanyeol... what are you doing?"

"I am gonna fuck you! Hard!"

Chanyeol menjilat nipples pria tadi yang sudah semakin tegang dan keras, memainkan nipples itu dengan lidahnya. Mencium, menjilat, dan mengigit nipples itu secara bergantian sampai kullit di sekitarnya berwarna kemerahan. Chanyeol lagi-lagi memberi tanda merah di sekitar area dada pria itu.

"Aaahhh... ooohhhh... Chanyeol kenapa mengikat tanganku? Kau... aaaahhh... kau seperti... ingin ohhhh... ssshhh..." Pria itu kesulitan menyelesaikan kalimatnya...

"Aku ingin apa sayang?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil melepas celana tidurnya dan celana dalamannya. Pria itu sejenak terpana, terdiam terpesona melihat penis Chanyeol yang besar dan tegang menantang.

"You... aaaahh... do you want to rape me Chanyeol?" Pria itu bertanya dengan mata polos dan pasrah.

"You like it hmmm... if i rape you?" Chanyeol mulai menggesekkan penis besarnya pada penis mungil pria itu.

"Oh my God! Aaahhhh... yes Chanyeol! Rape me! Fuck me! Setubuhi aku sesukamu, aku milikmu sayang... aku... ooohhh..."

Cairan precum mulai tumpah dari penis pria tersebut. Mulutnya mulai meracau tidak karuan.

Chanyeol memasukkan penis mungil pria itu kedalam mulutnya, menghisap kuat dan memainkan lidahnya pada penis tersebut. Baru beberapa kali hisapan, terdengar teriakan dari pria tersebut.

"Chanyeooollllll! Aaaahhhhhhhh! Ssshhhhh...

Pria itu mendapatkan orgasme pertamanya, spermanya tumpah di mulut Chanyeol. Chanyeol menelan semua sprema itu tanpa ragu, lalu ia menciumi mulut pria tadi yang masih kepayahan karena baru saja merasakan orgasme pertamanya.

Chanyeol mengarahkan penisnya pada mulut pria tadi, pria tersebut langsung mengulum penis besar Chanyeol di dalam mulutnya. Mulut mungil itu penuh hampir tak muat menampung penis besar yang sedang tegang itu.

"Aaahhhh... baby... you're good!...sssshhhh..." Chanyeol mendesah saat pria itu mengoralnya.

Beberapa kali hisapan kemudian, Chanyeol menarik penisnya keluar dari mulut pria itu. Chanyeol turun dari temapt tidur dan berjalan mengambil sesuatu dari laci mejanya. Pria itu bisa melihat tubuh sempurna Chanyeol tanpa sehelai benangpun menutupinya. Tiba-tiba pria itu merasakan penisnya kembali ereksi. Dia kembali terangsang hanya dengan memandangi tubuh sexy Chanyeol.

Pria itu hanya bisa terbaring pasrah diatas tempat tidur, telanjang, dengan kedua tangan diikat. Penisnya sudah lembali tegang, wajah yang memerah dan bekas cupangan merah bertebaran di sekujur tubuh putih mulusnya. Pemandangan yang membuat Chanyeol bertambah gila! Nafsu nya semakin memuncak memandang wajah pasrah pria manis itu.

"Kau sudah tegang lagi sayang... baguslah... kita akan masuk ke permainan inti sekarang."

Chanyeol menunjukkan benda yang ia ambil dari dalam laci meja tadi. Sebuah botol kecil berwarna putih. Chanyeol mengeluarkan isi botol tadi di jari telunjuk, jari tengah dan jari manis kanannya, cairan kental berwarna bening. Chanyeol kemudian menuang isi botol itu tepat di hole pria itu, rasa dingin dan geli menyengat di hole nya, membuat pria itu kembali mendesah.

"Ssshhhhh... ahhhh..."

Lalu Chanyeol memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam hole pria itu, perlahan membuat gerakan maju mundur di dalam hole imut berwarna pink itu. Chanyeol menambah satu jari lagi untuk dimasukkan kedalam hole pria itu.

"Chanyeooollll... ooohhh..."

Chanyeol memasukkan jari ketiga ke dalam holenya dan membuat gerakan menggunting dengan 3 jari tersebut. Ia sedang mempersiapkan hole tersebut untuk dimasuki benda yang lebih besar. Chanyeol bisa merasakan kepeduliannya pada pria yang tergeletak pasrah tersebut. Chanyeol menyayanginya, tidak ingin menyakitinya, Chanyeol ingin pria itu juga menikmati kegiatan ini sama seperti dirinya.

"Oh My! Aaahhh... "

Pria itu kembali mendesah nikmat saat 3 jari Chanyeol di dalam holenya bergerak dengan aktif mengaduk-aduk hole itu.

Chanyeol menarik ketiga jarinya keluar, lalu tanpa peringatan Chanyeol memasukkan penis besarnya dengan sekali hentakan.

Thurst! Jleb!

"Aaargghhhh... oohhhh... Chanyeol... i...i... i can't..."

Chanyeol terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, penis besarnya terus menusuk semakin dalam mengobrak abrik hole pria itu. Chanyeol mengangkat kaki pria tadi kesamping tubuhnya lewat kedua tangannya. Dengan posisi ini dia mendapat akses yang lebih mudah untuk menusuk dalam hole kemerahan itu.

"Ahhhh... kau sangat sempit, i like it!"

"Chanyeol! Aaahhhh... kiss me please..." Pria itu menatap Chanyeol sambil memohon.

Chanyeol meraup kasar bibir merah itu, menciumnya sampai ia hampir kehabisan nafas. Lalu Chanyeol berpindah menciumi telinga pria itu, mengigitnya sambil terus mendesah tepat di depan telinga itu.

"Chanyeol! I am gonna come again!..."

Chanyeol semakin brutal menusuk lubang itu dengan penisnya.

*Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!... bunyi penis menusuk ke dalam hole itu semakin kencang terdengar.

Desahan semakin kencang terdengar menggema. Saat Chanyeol menusuk tepat di bagian prostat pria itu, pria itu berteriak kenikmatan.

"Aarrrrgggghhhh! Aaahhhh... Sshhhh! Chanyeol!"

Penis mungil itu memuntahkan sperma untuk yang kedua kali. Spermanya membasahi perut Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak menghentikan kegiatannya menggenjot pria itu. Beberapa kali tusukan kemudian terasa penis Chanyeol berkedut di dalam hole pria itu.

"Fuck! Yeahhhhh... aaaaaahhhhhhhh! Baby!"

Sperma Chanyeol menyembur hangat di dalam hole pria itu. Pria itu bisa merasakan hangatnya sperma Chanyeol memenuhi holenya. Chanyeol langsung meraup bibir merah pria itu dan menciumnya. Ciuman itu begitu hangat dan mendalam. Chanyeol merasa begitu mabuk dengan bibir merah itu. Bibir yang sangat disukainya, bibir yang terasa familiar baginya.

Chanyeol kemudian berbaring di sebelah pria itu. Chanyeol menoleh pada pria itu, tapi Chanyeol tidak bisa melihat wajahnya... wajah itu nampak kabur tidak jelas. Apa yang sedang terjadi?

"Kita pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya kan? Aku pernah bercinta denganmu sebelum ini?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu dan bertanya pada pria itu. Pria itu terdiam tidak menjawab.

"Hai, kenapa kau diam saja? Jawab aku!"

Tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap. Chanyeol merasa matanya menutup. Ia tidak bisa melihat apapun. Lalu selanjutnya Chanyeol membuka matanya kembali dan terbaring di tempat tidurnya, sendirian.

" _It was just a dream!... mimpi yang kedua... aku pernah bermimpi tentang pria itu sebelumnya..._ _whe_ _n_ _? …_ _"_ Chanyeol berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri.

" _Hhmmmm.._ _sepertinya itu adalah pria yang sama dengan yang aku mimpikan di_ _wet drea_ _m pertamaku, i remember his tattoo._ _Who is he?..."_

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Note:**

 **Terima kasih buat semua pembaca setia FF ini ya. Terutama lagi terima kasih banget buat yang selalu nyempetin diri ngasi review di tiap chapter FF ini. You are my biggest motivator buat tetap ngelanjutin FF ini. xoxo:**

 **babyyh** **: Terima kasih review nya ya say. Untuk bahasa, seperti yang udah dijelasin di chapter sebelumnya, mohon maaf memang gak akan diubah. Karena bahasa Indonesia yang ada campuran bahasa Inggris plus sedikit kata-kata dalam bahasa Korea, memang jadi ciri khasnya author. Semoga kamu tetap bisa enjoy FF ini terlepas dari campuran bahasanya, itung2 sekalian belajar bahasa Inggris gitu. Hihihihihi… xoxo**

 **Guest : Makasih ya selalu rajin ngasi review di tiap chapternya. Love you! Btw, Sudah terjawab pilihan sikap Chanyeol ke Baek, semoga sesuai harapan kamu ya. Xoxo**

 **Joseph : Oh My! Thank you so much! Hhmmm… apakah tebakan kamu benar?... ikutin terus ya kelanjutanya jadi bisa tau tebakan kamu bener ato gak. Hihihihi…. Xoxo**

 **chalienBee04 : Hai dear! Thank you so much buat review rutinnya! Kerasa lama ya seminggu, padahal itu dah yang tercepat yang author bisa lho. Hihihihi… semoga kamu tetap sabar nungguin kelanjutan FF ini tiap minggunya. And sama kyak kamu, Author juga seneng ngeliat 3 saudara ini akur. Hihihihi… Semoga pilihan sikap Chanyeol di chapter ni sesuai harapan kamu ya. Love you dear! Xoxo**

 **brinabaek : Thank you dear! Semoga Baekhyun di chapter ini gak bikin kamu sedih lagi ya. Xoxo**

 **Lee Na Rin : Makasih banget ya! Senang banget baca review kamu. Ditunggu komennya untuk chapter ini ya. Dan tebakan kamu tepat banget ya, good guess! Hihihihihi…. Dan tetap setia and sabar menanti update tiap minggunya ya. Xoxo**

 **Mawar biru : Yeay! Chanyeol ama Kris akur! Hihihihi… Soal Sehun, iya dia gak laku lagi dipake buat informan, soalnya Kangin appa dah murka ama dia yang macarin Luhan. Trus soal Chanyeol, bisa jadi dia shock ngedengar ada kemungkinan Baek bisa lebih kuat dari pada dia, Hihihihihihi…. Mulai chapter ini akan ada fluff nya lagi kok, sesuai pesanan. Hehehehehe… Thank you! Hwaiting! Love you dear! Xoxo.**

 **newBee3595 : Thank you dear! Semoga kamu suka chapter ini. Xoxo**

 **myzmsandraa99 : Chanyeol gak jadi milih jahat ke Baek kok, gak tega dia. Hihihihii… Thanks reviewnya! Xoxo**

 **Han Rifen : Thank you reviewnya! Semangat! Xoxo**

 **homohomoclub : Aaahhh… gak papa lupa bentar yang penting skr dah ingat buat baca lagi. Hihihihi… Thank you semua reviewnya ya. You're the best!... soal enaena, rencananya akan ada terus mulai chapter ini, ada yang semi enaena ada yang enaena banget. Hihihihi… xoxo**

 **Terima kasih buat yang sudah follow dan favorite di chapter 7, you guys are the best and i love you!. xoxo:** **bosslu, bynchou, yamashitayuki9999, Dewi Ichigo, Han Rifen, cucuwizdan, saindesu, nxqxa**

 **Terima kasih banyak buat semua silent readers yang tetap setia ngikutin FF ini.** **Keep on reading guys! Xoxo**

 **I hope you all can enjoy this fanfic, if u don't.. then don't read it. Hihihihihii...**

 **Mohon maaf buat segala bentuk typo ya! Jeongmal Mianhe!**

 **XOXO,**

 **Author Park Nadia**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Red Dragon and The Blue Snow**

 _ **Genre:**_ _Fantasy, Mystery, Psychology, Yaoi, Romance_

 _ **Main Cast:**_ _Chanyeol, Baekhyun_

 _ **Additional Cast:**_ _EXO, SUJU, F(X), SNSD, Big Bang, dll_

 _ **Rating:**_ _M_

 _ **Length:**_ _Chaptered_

 _ **Warning:**_

 _Violence, Abuse, Sexual, Hardcore, Adult Content._

 _Restricted. Not recomended for underage! NC-17_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _The story is belong to author._

 _The cast belong to themselves_ _Nama-nama cast/karakter dalam cerita hanya pinjaman, pengembangan sifat karakter berdasar keinginan author._

 _No plagiarism please!_

 **Chapter 9: Fall for you**

Lima tahun berlalu sejak kepindahan Chanyeol dari markas besar Red Dragon ke Chanyeol's mansion. Banyak hal yang terjadi dalam lima tahun tersebut. Kris dan Bing-Bing pindah ke rumah mereka sendiri sekitar 6 bulan setelah kepindahan Chanyeol. Markas besar Red Dragon semakin terasa sepi. Tidak ada yang tinggal disana kecuali Kangin dan istrinya serta orang-orang mereka. Semua anak-anak mereka telah pindah dari markas besar Red Dragon. Hubungan Kangin dengan anak-anaknya tidak dapat dikatakan baik, Kangin tidak pernah lagi berkomunikasi dengan Chanyeol dan Sehun. Hanya dengan Kris, Kangin sesekali masih bertemu dan berkomunikasi, itu juga berkat hubungan baik antara keluarga Bing-Bing dan Kangin. Keluarga dari leader Red Dragon mengalami banyak perubahan dalam 5 tahun terakhir.

Chanyeol membuktikan semua perkataannya pada Kangin saat ia akan pindah. Chanyeol dengan terang-terangan tidak memperdulikan keberadaan Kangin sebagai leader Red Dragon. Chanyeol menguasai semua perdagangan dan bisnis, Chanyeol memiliki pasukan dan pengikut yang jumlahnya jauh lebih banyak dari Kangin, Chanyeol memiliki relasi yang luas dengan Red Dragon, Blue snow dan juga Commoners. Dalam lima tahun ini semua orang jadi lebih mengutamakan Chanyeol dalam semua aspek, mereka tau bahwa penguasa yang sebenarnya adalah Chanyeol, Kangin sebagai ledaer hanyalah sekedar nama kosong yang tidak lagi memiliki kekuatan apapun.

Chanyeol tidak ragu dalam merebut wilayah maupun jalur bisnis serta perdagangan Kangin. Chanyeol juga tidak ragu merebut pengikut Kangin menjadi pengikutnya. Chanyeol memang dengan sengaja ingin menyakiti Kangin. Dia ingin Kangin merasakan penderitaan, Chanyeol menganggap Kangin pantas mendapatkannya karena ia tidak bisa menjadi orang tua yang layak bagi Chanyeol dan semua anak-anaknya. Semua orang lebih takut dan tunduk pada Chanyeol karena mereka tahu sebagai the chosen one, Chanyeol memiliki kekuatan yang lebih besar dari pada siapapun. Semua pengikut juga bisa merasakan bahwa dengan Chanyeol, kehidupan mereka menjadi lebih baik. Siapa yang bekerja lebih giat akan mendapat hasil yang lebih banyak. Chanyeol selalu fair dan tidak mencurangi pengikutnya. Tapi disisi lain mereka juga tau Chanyeol tidak segan membakar mereka hidup-hidup jika mereka berani berkhianat atau berbuat curang.

Yang merasa cemas justru adalah para tetua. Mereka tidak senang melihat adanya perpecahan Red Dragon menjadi dua kubu seperti sekarang ini. Walaupun mereka tahu dari sejarah, setiap kali ada the chosen one biasanya akan terjadi perang untuk perebutan kekuasaan antara ledaer yang masih berkuasa dan the chosen one yang ingin berkuasa. Perang itu selalu berakhir dengan kemenangan the chosen one tentunya. Mengingat kemenangan sudah pasti berada di pihak mana, maka para tetua membuat kesepakatan bahwa siapapun ledaer yang sedang berkuasa harus menyerahkan kursinya pada the chosen one. Tidak perlu melewati perang yang akan menelan banyak korban. Cuma masalahnya saat ini, situasinya berbeda, karena the chosen one adalah anak dari leader yang sedang berkuasa. Seharusnya situasi ini membuat semuanya jadi lebih mudah, tapi ternyata ikatan darah sekalipun tidak menjamin hubungan baik yang terjalin. Beginilah sekarang situasi yang terjadi sekarang.

"Chanyeol... apa kau sadar yang kau lakukan ini sama saja memecah Red Dragon menjadi dua?" Changmin, salah satu tetua bertanya pada Chanyeol saat mereka berkunjung ke Chanyeol's mansion.

"So?" Chanyeol dengan santainya menjawab.

"Kami tidak senang dengan situasi ini, kau harus merebut paksa kursi leader itu agar tidak lagi ada perpecahan di Red Dragon!"

"Kau tidak bisa menyarankan hal itu ! Kita sedang membicarakan ayah dan anak disini..." Mr. Sooman angkat bicara.

"Persetan dengan semua itu... aku mau kau merebut kursi leader itu Chanyeol!"

"Aku belum selesai menghukum ayahku . Membunuhnya untuk merebut kursi leader itu hukuman yang terlalu mudah baginya. Ini jauh lebih menyenangkan bagiku." Chanyeol tersenyum setan.

"Bagaimana dengan Red Dragon?"

"Ini kesempatan mereka untuk memilih. Jika mereka pintar, mereka akan tau siapa yang harus mereka pilih dan bagi yang bodoh, bisa merasakan sengsara bersama ledaer yang mereka pilih. Lagi pula sebagian besar memilih dengan tepat. Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Masalahnya adalah kau bukan leader Red Dragon! Kau harus menjadi leader."

Chanyeol mengeluarkan smirknya.

"Maksudmu, kau butuh penguasa Red Dragon adalah seorang leader, leader yang masih bisa kau kontrol dengan posisimu sebagai tetua?"

"Jaga bicaramu!" Changmin nampak tidak senang mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tahu pasti, dia sebagai penguasa Red Dragon saat ini, tapi tidak dalam posisi leader membuat para tetua cemas. Mereka tidak bisa mengontrol Chanyeol karena memang secara resmi Chanyeol bukanlah leader, mereka merasa tidak punya akses dan kontrol terhadap Chanyeol sebagai penguasa.

"Hahahahaha... tenanglah , aku tidak akan mengganggu gugat kalian selama kalian tidak mengganggu gugat ku. Aku tidak suka dikontrol siapapun, bila suatu saat aku akan menjadi leader pun aku tetap tidak akan mau dikontrol oleh siapapun. Mark my words, aku akan membawa Red Dragon pada masa kejayaannya, tapi aku akan melakukan itu dengan caraku." Chanyeol menatap pada semua tetua dengan tenang.

menarik nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya memutuskan.

"Fine. Kami tidak akan mengganggumu, kami percaya kau tidak akan mencelakakan Red Dragon. Kau sudah membuktikan saat ini tanpa posisi leader, tanpa campur tangan kami, kau berhasil membawa kesejahteraan bagi pengikutmu, bahkan lebih baik dari yang pernah dilakukan semua leader yang pernah ada. Tapi jika kau telah puas menghukum ayahmu atau apalah itu, kau harus mengambil posisi leader itu Chanyeol. Dan kami berjanji akan membatasi intervensi kami padamu jika kau menjadi leader nanti." Sooman mengajukan tawarannya pada Chanyeol.

"Deal." Chanyeol dan Sooman saling berjabat tangan.

...

Di kediaman para tetua yang dihadiri oleh semua tetua yang ada, terjadi perbedaan pendapat yang memecah para tetua menjadi dua kubu. Mr. Sooman, Mrs. Taeyon, Mr. Siwon dan Mr. Taeyang sepakat untuk tidak menentang pilihan Chanyeol saat ini. Namun Mr. Changmin dan Mrs. Boa berbeda pendapat, mereka ingin memaksa Chanyeol merebut kursi leader, mereka ingin tetap bisa mengontrol leader Red Dragon dari balik layar.

"Kau ingat kan ramalan yang muncul saat Chanyeol lahir? Dia adalah the chosen one yang berbeda, dia istimewa, dia memiliki kekuatan yang terkuat yang belum pernah ada sebelumnya. Dia akan membawa perubahan pada Red Dragon. Siapa yang menentangnya akan disingkirkan. Kita sudah tau ramalan ini, jadi kita tidak bisa berharap dia akan melakukan cara yang konvensional, dia memang akan membawa perubahan pada Red Dragon, selama itu perubahan yang baik, aku pikir kita ikuti saja." Mrs. Taeyon memberikan pendapatnya.

"Kau tidak masalah bila kita kehilangan kekuasaan kita pada Red Dragon akibat dari perubahan yang dia lakukan?" Mrs. Boa bertanya pada .

"Kita tidak punya pilihan! Mengikutinya atau tersingkirkan. Your choice ..."

"Mrs. Taeyon is right, it's not like any of us can win againts him. Chanyeol sendiri saja tidak mungkin dikalahkan, ditambah lagi sekarang ia memiliki pasukan dan pengikut yang terbesar dan terkuat." Mr. Siwon buka suara.

"Bagaimana dengan bocah yang diramalkan menjadi kelemahannya? Mungkin bocah campuran itu bisa mengalahkannya?" Mr. Changmin masih berusaha mempertahankan pendapatnya.

"Bocah itu tidak akan mengkhianati Chanyeol. Dia sudah mendapat banyak kesempatan untuk itu dan dia tidak melakukannya. Yang ada dia malah akan memihak Chanyeol. Itu berarti posisi Chanyeol akan semakin kuat. Dia tidak akan terkalahkan." bersuara setelah lama diam dan menjadi observer dalam diskusi panas ini.

"Damn!" Mr. Changmin memaki kesal.

"Sudah diputuskan. Kita sudah membuat kesepakatan dengan Chanyeol, lakukan sesuai kesepakatan itu atau tidak akan lagi ada tetua di Red Dragon ini. Chanyeol tidak akan segan membakar kita semua hidup-hidup bila melanggar kesepakatan dengannya. Kalian semua tau karakter Chanyeol kan..." Kalimat terakhir dari Mr. Sooman menutup diskusi itu. Walaupun tidak semua pihak puas, tapi paling tidak semua akhirnya bersepakat memang inilah yang harus dilakukan, paling tidak untuk saat ini.

...

Baekhyun tumbuh semakin besar, ia sudah berusia 14 tahun saat ini. Dia tidak lagi terlihat seperti anak-anak. Ia sudah menjadi remaja yang sangat cantik saat ini. Rambut pirang-merah, mata biru, bibir pink yang tipis, kulit putih bagai porselin... tidak ada yang membantah bahwa Baekhyun adalah mahluk yang termanis diantara semua Red Dragon dan Blue Snow. Baekhyun sendiri sudah terbiasa dilihat dengan tatapan mendalam dari orang lain. Entah itu tatapan kagum ataupun tatapan takut atau malah tatapan merendahkan. Dirinya sebagai satu-satunya campuran Red Dragon dan Blue Snow tetaplah dianggap anomali dan keanehan bagi sebagian orang. Anggapan bahwa Baekhyun sebagai mahluk jadi-jadian atau produk gagal yang membawa sial tetaplah ada. Hanya saja dengan posisinya sebagai milik dan kesayangan the chosen one, tidak ada yang berani mengganggu gugat Baekhyun secara terang-terangan. Secara semua orang juga masih sayang nyawa dan tidak ingin mati konyol terbakar api dari the chosen one. Baekhyun sendiri sudah sepenuhnya berdamai dengan segala kondisinya. Dia menerima bahwa memang seperti inilah adanya dirinya, dan dia tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, yang penting baginya tentu saja Chanyeol. Selama Chanyeol tidak masalah dengan kondisinya, maka Baekhyun juga tidak bermasalah.

Chanyeol saat ini berusia 27 tahun, namun ia tetap terlihat tampan dan muda seperti saat usiaya 18 tahun. Ia dan Baekhyun semakin terlihat seperti tidak memiliki perbedaan usia yang jauh saat ini, walaupun sebenarnya mereka berbeda usia 13 tahun.

Baekhyun merasa bertambah bahagia sejak kepindahan ke Chanyeol's mansion 5 tahun yang lalu. Di rumah baru, tanpa batasan wilayah, tanpa ada penghuni lain yang bermusuhan dengannya atau Chanyeol. Baekhyun juga sangat senang dengan kamar pinknya. Saat ia ingin tidur dengan Chanyeol nya, Baekhyun hanya perlu membuka pintu penghubung diantara kamar mereka. Ia juga bebas bermain di halaman luas dan bisa berkunjung ke rumah-rumah lain di sekitar rumah utama. Pertama kali dalam hidupnya Baekhyun merasa benar-benar memiliki tempat yang bisa dirasakannya sebagai rumahnya.

Sesekali Kris dan Bing-Bing saling berkunjung dengan Chanyeol di kediaman mereka masing-masing. Sehun lebih sering berada di rumah Luhan, dan gara-gara itu juga Yuri menjadi sering mengungsi ke rumah Yoona atau Amber. Sepertinya Yuri gerah bila setiap malam harus mendengar suara berisik aktifitas abangnya dengan tuan muda Sehun.

...

"Chanyeol... di luar hujan deras sekali!" Baekhyun masuk ke kamar Chanyeol dari pintu penghubung antar kamar mereka.

"Ya Baekhyun... sangat deras..." Chanyeol sedang duduk di kursi di kamarnya, kursi itu menghadap ke arah balkon kamar, Chanyeol sedang menikmati hujan di malam hari lewat pintu balkon yang terbuka lebar.

"Aku tidak mau tidur sendiri kalau hujan deras begini..." Baekhyun tersenyum manis dan mengeluarkan aegyo-nya pada Chanyeol.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu... ya berarti aku akan tidur denganmu malam ini..." Baekhyun mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes nya. Walau sudah besar, Baekhyun tetap tidak menghilangkan sikap manjanya pada Chanyeol. Bahkan akhir-akhir ini sikap manja itu sepertinya malah bertambah parah.

"Kalau aku tidak mau tidur denganmu malam ini bagaimana?" Chanyeol tersenyum menggoda.

"Hmmmm... ya sudah, aku akan tidur dengan Xiumin saja kalau kau tidak mau... atau dengan Sehun atau dengan Lay..." Baekhyun memasang wajah sok tidak butuh pada Chanyeol. Dia sedang mengetes Chanyeol.

"Ya sudah pergilah sana..." Chanyeol dengan cuek berkata pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tampak terkejut dengan jawaban Chanyeol, lalu ia tampak sedih.

"Baiklah..."

Baekhyun membalik badan dan berjalan keluar kamar dengan tertunduk. Belum sampai ia pada pintu kamar, tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik oleh Chanyeol sampai ia terjatuh di pangkuan Chanyeol.

"I was kidding Baek..." Chanyeol tersenyum jahil sambil mencubit hidung Baekhyun.

"Aaaaaahhh! Kau jahat sekali! Aku kan sedih! Kupikir kau memang tidak mau tidur denganku dan bahkan membiarkan aku tidur dengan orang lain." Baekhyun tampak cemberut...

"Hahahahahahaha... " Chanyeol tertawa senang karena berhasil menggoda Baekhyun. Namun tawa itu terhenti ketika ia melihat mata Baekhyun yang berkaca-kaca.

"Heiiii... aku kan cuma bercanda Baek, kenapa kau hampir menangis begitu?"

"Aku pikir kau serius... aku pikir kau sudah tidak mau tidur denganku lagi sekarang. Kau sudah tidak mau mandi denganku lagi, jadi kupikir ini juga kelanjutannya. Kau mungkin tidak sayang lagi padaku karena aku sudah bukan anak-anak lagi. Aku sudah tidak lucu lagi kan?... hiks..hiks..."

"Ommona! Kau ini kenapa berpikir seperti itu hah?... aku tentu tetap sayang padamu Baby Baek. Tidak ada hubungannya kau anak-anak atau sudah dewasa, kau tetap my Baby Baek. Kau tetap lucu dan bertambah cantik sayang. Tentang mandi, itu karena kau sudah mulai dewasa sekarang, tidak baik dua pria dewasa mandi bersama. Tentang tidur tentu aku tetap akan tidur denganmu sayang." Chanyeol panjang lebar menjelaskan pada Baekhyun yang tampaknya memiliki pemikirannya sendiri yang malah membuatnya cemas dan menangis.

"Benar begitu?" Baekhyun masih tampak terisak dengan tangisannya. Ia masih duduk dipangkuan Chanyeol saat ini.

"Kau tetap akan tidur denganku kan? Kau tidak akan menyerahkanku pada orang lain untuk tidur dengan mereka kan?"

"Not a chance! Aku akan membunuh semua yang berani ingin tidur denganmu. Kau hanya boleh tidur denganku... kau paham itu?"

"Hihihihi... hiks... iya Chanyeol... " baekhyun tertawa disela tangisannya.

"Kau hanya ingin tidur ditemani aku kan? Atau ada orang lain yang kau inginkan menemanimu tidur hmmmm?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil menatap tajam mata biru Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja Chanyeol... aku hanya ingin ditemani kau." Baekhyun mencium pipi Chanyeol.

"Yes. You are mine!" Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun posesif.

Baekhyun kemudian tampak menikmati hujan diatas pangkuan Chanyeol. Baekhyun meletakkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol, Chanyeol bisa mencium wangi rambut Baekhyun dengan leluasa. Lalu Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya menatap Chanyeol, entah bagaiman dimulainya, yang Baekhyun tau dia hanya mengikuti instingnya untuk mencium bibir merah Chanyeol. Namun sesuatu terjadi pada ciuman kali ini, Baekhyun tidak ingin melepaskan ciuman itu. Dia lagi-lagi mengikuti instingnya untuk menekan bibir Chanyeol lebih dalam. Chanyeol juga tampak terbawa suasana dengan ciuman itu, dia mulai menghisap bibir Baekhyun secara bergantian atas dan bawah. Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama, Chanyeol memegang kepala Baekhyun untuk mempererat ciuman itu. Chanyeol mulai mengeluarkan lidahnya, dan Baekhyun yang tidak ahli dalam berciuman hanya pasrah mengikuti alur pemainan lidah Chanyeol. Baekhyun menikmati ciuman ini, sesuatu yang baru, sesuatu yang meningkatkan detak jantungnya lebih cepat. Dua pemuda itu sangat menikmati ciuman yang mereka lakukan, sampai tidak menyadari pintu kamar yang diketuk berulang kali.

"Tuan muda Chanyeol... makan malam..."

Ucapan Xiumin terputus melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Dia sudah mengetuk berulang kali tadi, tapi tidak ada jawaban dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk masuk. Ia hanya ingin memberi tahu bahwa makan malam sudah siap.

Chanyeol tampak terkejut dengan kehadiran Xiumin, ia menarik bibirnya menjauh dari Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku... aku akan kembali nanti saja..." Xiumin segera melesat keluar kamar.

"Xiumin hyung sangat aneh..." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol.

"Can't imagine why..." Chanyeol hanya berkomentar pendek.

Chanyeol sedikit menyesali yang terjadi. Bagaimana mungkin dia tiba-tiba melakukan itu pada Baekhyun. A french kiss?! Itu jelas bukan jenis ciuman antara dia dan Baekhyun selama ini. Itu jenis ciuman antara sepasang kekasih. " _What the fuck just happen?"_ Pikir Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol? Ada apa?" Baekhyun merasakan gelagat aneh dari Chanyeol dan dia merasa cemas.

"Tidak ada apa-apa..." Chanyeol segera mengusasi diri, dia tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun kembali cemas.

"Ayo kita makan malam sekarang." Chanyeol berkata pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol, lalu sebelum mereka berdua keluar dari kamar, Bakehyun menarik tangan Chanyeol kebawah, untuk membuat Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya sejajar dengan tinggi Baekhyun. Baekhyun berbisik padanya.

"That kiss... i like it. Kau harusnya menciumku seperti itu dari dulu. Hihihihihi..."

Lalu Baekhyun melenggang keluar menuju meja makan. Tinggallah Chanyeol yang terbengong mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

" _Bocah itu! Apa dia bahkan mengerti makna dari ciuman seperti itu?!"_

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang, mengacak kasar rambut merahnya dan bergegas menuju meja makan. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi di hati Chanyeol, sesuatu yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

...

"Tuan muda Chanyeol, bisakah kita bicara?"

Lay menghadap Chanyeol di rumah utama.

"Tentu. Ada apa Lay?"

"Tentang fire power Baekhyun..."

"Bagaimana progresnya?"

"Hmmmm itu dia masalahnya, dia tidak mengalami progres apapun. Fire powernya termasuk biasa saja, tidak ada yang istimewa. Ice powernya juga sama. Dia sudah bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya dengan baik. Tapi tidak ada yang istimewa dengan kedua power itu. Seperti power pada umumnya saja."

"I see..." Chanyeol tampak berpikir mendengar penjelasan Lay.

"Aku pikir ramalam Yuri kali ini meleset. Menurutku Baekhyun tidak akan lebih kuat darimu, dia bukan kelemahanmu tuan muda."

"Melihat dari tidak ada progres selama 5 tahun ini, wajar kau berpikir begitu. Aku juga sependapat denganmu. Tapi sebagai anak campuran yang pertama ada, apa saja bisa terjadi pada Baekhyun. Kita tidak bisa memastikannya. Tapi untuk saat ini aku sepakat dengamu Lay."

"Baiklah tuan muda, itu saja yang perlu aku laporkan saat ini."

"Baik Lay. Terima kasih. Kau boleh pergi sekarang."

Chanyeol kembali berpikir. Selama ini ramalan Yuri biasanya tidak meleset, at least jauh lebih baik dari pada ramalan Song Qian. Tapi namanya juga ramalan, belum tentu selalu benar. Chanyeol adalah the chosen yang terkuat yang pernah ada, segala ramalan tentang dirinya benar adanya. Dia membawa perubahan besar di Red Dragon dan juga Blue Snow. Dia mampu mengatasi situasi anomali seperti apapun dengan baik. Tapi mengenai dia yang memiliki kelemahan, sepertinya tidaklah tepat. Sampai saat ini tidak ada yang menjadi kelemahannya, tidak ada yang melebihi kekuatannya, tidak juga Baekhyun yang merupakan campuran pertama dari Red Dragon dan Blue Snow.

" _Nampaknya kali ini ramalanmu meleset Yuri..."_

...

Malam ini hujan kembali turun dengan sangat deras. Disertai guntur dan petir yang bergemuruh. Baekhyun menaikkan selimutnya sampai ke dagunya. Sangat dingin pikirnya. Ia ingin menyusup ke kamar Chanyeol, tapi saat ini Chanyeol sedang berada di kediaman Kris. Kris yang sedang berkunjung kesana untuk urusan bisnis dagang terpaksa harus menginap karena hari sudah malam dan hujan turun dengan sangat deras. Jadilah Baekhyun seorang diri di kamar pink nya saat ini. Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya rasa kantuk pun menyerang Baekhyun. Ia tertidur dengan tenang di balik selimut tebalnya.

"Baek... Baek... are you sleeping baby?"

Baekhyun merasa ada yang memanggil manggil namanya, perlahan Baekhyun membuka mata.

"Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol dengan sekujur tubuh basah kuyup berdiri di depan tempat tidur Baekhyun.

"Aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang. Tapi hujan yang sangat deras membuatku jadi basah kuyup seperti ini."

"Astaga Chanyeol! Pasti kau kedinginan ya? Apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

"Hmmmm... siapkan minuman hangat untukku, aku akan mandi air hangat dulu sekarang."

Baekhyun segera ke dapur dan menyiapkan minuman hangat untuk Chanyeol. Tidak ada kompor yang masih menyala di tengah malam begini, lalu Baekhyun menghangatkan minuman itu dengan fire powernya. Ia menyusul masuk ke kamar Chanyeol. Ia mengetuk pintu kamar mandi di kamar Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol aku membawa minuman untukmu, mau ditaruh dimana?"

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, nampak Chanyeol sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk putih. Chanyeol hanya melilitkan handuk putih lainnya di pinggangnya. Dada bidang lengkap dengan abs nya tercetak jelas, menjadi pemandangan indah bagi Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa gerah, padahal hari sangat dingin dengan hujan deras di luar sana.

Chanyeol mengambil gelas dari tangan Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih Baek... apa kau ingin tidur lagi sekarang?"

Baekhyun hanya terdiam, dia tidak menjawab karena ia memang tidak mendengar apa yang Chanyeol ucapkan. Matanya sibuk memandangi tattoo di punggung Chanyeol. Baekhyun sudah sering melihat tattoo itu, tapi dia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Ini aneh, ada yang aneh terjadi pada Baekhyun.

"Baek? Are you okay?" Chanyeol tampak bingung dengan sikap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendekat dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipi Baekhyun. Wajah Baekhyun berubah menjadi merah.

"Apa kau demam?" Chanyeol meraba dahi Baekhyun.

"Anniya... aku tidak apa-apa. Aku Cuma... aku... akan tidur sekarang." Baekhyun merasa grogi dan memutuskan lari kembali ke kamarnya. Tapi karena berlari dan tidak berhati-hati Baekhyun malah tersandung dan jatuh. Chanyeol mendekatinya...

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau kenapa sih tiba-tiba lari tidak jelas seperti itu?"

Baekhyun hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa suara.

"Maafkan aku, sepertinya ini salahku karena membangunkan mu ditengah tidurmu, kau jadi seperti orang ling-lung begini. Ayo, kau mau tidur di mana malam ini?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengangkat Baekhyun dengan bridal style. Baekhyun tambah merasa grogi.

"Aku... aku..." Baekhyun tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dia bingung, dia ingin tidur bersama Chanyeol, tapi dia juga kuatir akan adanya perasaan aneh yang dirasakannya saat ini.

"Kau aneh sekali malam ini. Aku kuatir kau kenapa-kenapa. Kau tidur bersamaku saja." Chanyeol langsung memutuskan dan membawa Baekhyun menuju tempat tidurnya. Chanyeol meletakkan Baekhyun diatas tempat tidurnya. Chanyeol duduk disebelah Baekhyun, masih hanya dengan handuknya.

"Chanyeol... aku..."

Baekhyun tidak dapat mengendalikan diri dengan baik, dia kehilangan kendali atas dirinya. Dia melakukan sesuai instingnya, dia duduk dan mulai mencium bibir Chanyeol. Dia ingin ciuman seperti yang waktu itu, ciuman mendalam yang melibatkan lidah, yang membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Chanyeol terkejut namun tidak menolak ciuman Baekhyun. Chanyeol memegang pipi Baekhyun dan melanjutkan ciuman itu. Bibir saling menekan, saling menghisap, Chanyeol mengeluarkan lidahnya menerobos masuk kedalam mulut Baekhyun. Lidah saling bertautan, nampak benang saliva mulai bermunculan. Baekhyun entah memiliki keberanian dari mana, dia mulai duduk diatas paha Chanyeol. Tidak melepaskan ciuman panas itu. Baekhyun merasa sangat panas sekarang. Seluruh tubuhnya seperti terbakar. Chanyeol juga tampak tidak ingin melepaskan ciuman itu, namun Baekhyun nampak mulai kepayahan, ia mulai kehabisan nafas. Sehingga ciuman itu pun terpaksa terlepas.

Baekhyun menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol, ia menyentuh pipi Chanyeol lalu memeluk Chanyeol.

"Aku merasa sangat panas, apa yang terjadi padaku Chanyeol? Aku merasa sangat ingin… ingin kau menyentuhku..."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam, lalu ia berkata...

"Katakan bagian mana yang kau ingin aku sentuh saat ini Baek?"

"Semuanya! Sentuh semuanya Chanyeol! Aku tidak tahan..."

Chanyeol dengan satu gerakan cepat mendorong tubuh mungil Baekhyun keatas tempat tidur. Ia membuka baju tidur Baekhyun dengan kasar sehingga kancingnya terlepas. Chanyeol menjilati nipple Bakehyun yang mulai menegang. Chanyeol memainkan lidahnya di kedua nipples Baekhyun dengan sangat terampil. Lalu ia menurunkan celana tidur dan celana dalaman Baekhyun. Melempar celana itu kelantai. Chanyeol lalu meraba seluruh tubuh Baekhyun dimulai dari leher, dada, perut, paha dan naik lagi ke selangkangannya. Chanyeol kembali menatap wajah cantik Baekhyun, membelai wajah mulus itu dan kembali menciumi bibir pink yang tipis itu. Chanyeol mencium dengan penuh nafsu, seolah ingin memakan bibir Baekhyun. Puas dengan bibir itu, dia mengarahkan ciumannya ke telinga dan leher Baekhyun. Ciuman yang membuat Baekhyun mendesah keenakan. Tangan Chanyeol terus meraba seluruh tubuh telanjang Bekhyun, seolah ingin menandai setiap inci tubuh mulus itu dengan jamahan tangannya.

Baekhyun menarik handuk Chanyeol sampai terlepas, dan wajahnya menjadi merah padam melihat penis Chanyeol yang juga sudah menegang. Mengikuti instingnya, Baekhyun membelai penis besar itu. Chanyeol lalu memeluk Baekhyun sangat erat, meninggalkan tanda merah di lehernya dan berbisik di telinganya...

"I want you Baekhyun..."

Bisikan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun merasa semakin panas. Ia merasakan sesuatu di dalam dirinya seperti akan meledak. Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Chanyeol semakin erat. Dua tubuh telanjang itu saling bergumul diatas tempat tidur. Dua penis berbeda ukuran itu saling bergesekan, mulut Chanyeol kembali menciumi mulut Baekhyun. Tangannya meraba paha Baekhyun yang putih mulus. Hangat tubuh Chanyeol terasa jelas di tubuh Baekhyun. Ia menyukai keadaan ini, sangat intim dengan Chanyeol nya... tanpa ada batas apapaun. Ia bisa menciumi aroma tubuh Chanyeol yang sangat ia sukai. Baekhyun menciumi tubuh Chanyeol, ia bahkan mengigit bahu Chanyeol sampai berdarah, saat Chanyeol menggesekkan penisnya ke penis Baekhyun. Ini begitu nikmat dan menggairahkan. Chanyeol menjilati dan mengigit telinga Bekhyun dengan perlahan. Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun semakin terangsang, penis mungil Baekhyun mengeluarkan cairan pre cum.

Sedang menikmati semua sentuhan Chanyeol di tubuhnya, tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa ada sesuatu yang menusuk di bagian bokongnya. Chanyeol sedang mengarahkan penisnya ke hole Baekhyun, perlahan berusaha menerobos masuk. Tangan Chanyeol tetap sibuk memainkan nipple Baekhyun. Memilin, menarik, menekan nipple pink itu. Chanyeol membuka lebar kaki Baekhyun, lalu ia berusaha menusuk ke dalam lubang itu, pertama dengan perlahan, lalu dia mencoba lagi dengan lebih kuat dan penis itu berhasil masuk ke dalam hole Baekhyun.

Menjerit terkejut dan sakit bercampur jadi satu keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Tangannya mencengkram tajam bahu Chanyeol sampai bahu itu terluka. Chanyeol berdiam sejenak, memberi waktu untuk Baekhyun menyesuaikan diri. lalu perlahan Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan penis itu di dalam hole Baekhyun. Pelan dan perlahan, memaju mundurkan penis besar itu. Baekhyun mulai merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa. Kemudian tempo yang awalnya pelan perlahan menjadi lebih kencang dan semakin kencang!. Chanyeol menusuk dengan gerakan cepat, menusuk dalam. Chanyeol kembali mencium bibir Baekhyun, mencium sambil tetap menusuk dalam pada hole Baekhyun. Tangannya membelai punggung Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasa seperti terbang ke langit ketujuh. Kenikmatan luar biasa yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Suara desahan Baekhyun memenuhi kamar Chanyeol.

"aaaaahhhhhh... ooohhh... Chan... ssshhh..."

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa seperti akan pipis. Lalu ia menjerit tak tertahankan...

"Aaaarggghhh! Ooohhhh Chanyeol!"

Sperma Baekhyun tumpah mengenai perut Chanyeol. Ia mengalami orgasme pertama seumur hidupnya. Baekhyun berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Ia belum pernah merasakan kenikmatan seperti ini sebelumnya. Ini sungguh luar biasa!.

Baekhyun terdiam dan memejamkan matanya, ia sedang mengatur nafasnya. Lalu tiba-tiba ia tersadar dan membuka matanya. Ia sedang terbaring sendirian di kamarnya, masih dibawah selimut tebalnya. Ia menyibakkan selimutnya, melihat ke bagian bawah, basah! Celana Baekhyun basah dan mengotori tempat tidurnya. Apa aku ngompol? Pikir Baekhyun. Lalu ia teringat mimpinya... mimpinya bercinta dengan Chanyeol! Ini bukan ngompol, ia sedang mendapat wet dream pertamanya. Baekhyun sudah pernah mempelajari semua tentang ini sebelumnya. Ia tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Baekhyun ke kamar mandi, mengganti celana, mengganti seprai tempat tidurnya. Ia masih terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. Kenapa ia malah memimpikan Chanyeol? Wajah Baekhyun memerah mengingat mimpinya bersama Chanyeol. Ia melihat dirinya di cermin, lalu matanya tertuju pada pergelangan tangannya. Ada tattoo naga hitam disana. Tattoo penanda bahwa ia sudah masuk masa pubernya sekarang ini.

...

"Selamat datang tuan muda Chanyeol... "

Pagi harinya Chanyeol tiba di Chanyeol's mansion dengan Kris dan juga Bing-Bing.

"Selamat pagi Xiumin... Kris hyung dan Bing-Bing noona akan menginap disini untuk pesta malam ini dan sampai beberapa hari kedepan, tolong kau siapkan kamar untuk mereka ya."

"Baik tuan muda."

"Dimana Baekhyun?" Chanyeol merasa heran kenapa Baekhyun tidak turun menyambutnya, biasanya Baekhyun adalah yang paling pertama menyambut kedatangannya. Dia merindukan Baekhyun, padahal baru semalam mereka tidak bertemu. Tapi Chanyeol sangat merindukannya, sepanjang malam di rumah Kris, kepala Chanyeol dipenuhi oleh bayang-bayang Baekhyun.

"Tuan muda Baekhyun belum keluar kamar pagi ini, mungkin masih tidur tuan muda."

Chanyeol bergegas menuju kamar Baekhyun, dia berpikir mungkin Baekhyun sakit.

"Baek? Ini aku..."

Tidak ada jawaban. Chanyeol masuk ke kamarnya dan langsung menuju pintu penghubung untuk ke kamar Baekhyun. Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun duduk termenung di balkon kamarnya.

"Hei Baby Baek... kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?"

Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dan mengusap kepalanya. Baekhyun nampak terkejut dan dia reflek menghindar dari tangan Chanyeol di kepalanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Chanyeol. Cuma sedang tidak mood untuk keluar kamar."

Chanyeol merasa ada yang aneh dengan Baekhyun.

"Kau tau aku tidak suka bila kau berbohong padaku." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam.

"Aku tidak berbohong..." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sekilas lalu mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hmmmmm... baiklah... ada Kris dan Bing-Bing di sini, temuilah mereka."

"Baik Chanyeol..." Baekhyun langsung melipir keluar kamar. Chanyeol yang masih merasa heran dengan sikap Baekhyun, menarik tangannya dan memerangkap Baekhyun dalam pelukannya, ia memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Kau tidak senang aku pulang hmmm?" Chanyeol berbisik tepat di telinga Baekhyun, sambil tetap memeluknya dari belakang.

"Of course i do..."

"Kenapa kau bersikap aneh? Apa kau marah karena aku tidak bisa menemanimu tidur tadi malam?"

" _Kau menemani ku Chanyeol... kau bahkan bercinta denganku tadi malam... di mimpiku..."_ Baekhyun hanya mampu berkata di dalam hatinya.

"Jangan marah Baby... aku tidak kemana-mana dengan siapapun tadi malam, aku benar-benar terjebak hujan dan tidur di rumah Kris hyung."

Chanyeol heran kenapa dia repot-repot menjelaskan seperti seorang suami pada istrinya saja. Namun dia tetap saja menjelaskan panjang lebar pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membalikkan badannya menatap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak marah... aku cuma... merindukanmu..."

Chanyeol balas tersenyum sambil mendaratkan ciuman di dahi Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasakan wajahnya memanas. Ia melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dan bergegas keluar kamar.

"Aku akan menyapa Kris hyung dan Bing-Bing noona..." Baekhyun berteriak sebelum menghilang di balik pintu kamar. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

...

Malam ini Chanyeol mengadakan pesta kecil di Chanyeol's mansion. Pesta yang hanya di hadiri orang-orang yang berada dalam lingkaran terdekat Chanyeol. Chanyeol tampil sangat menawan malam ini. Baju formal yang didominasi warna hitam, rambut merah yang tertata rapi. Chanyeol benar-benar bagai jelmaan Dewa, mempesona dan menggoda setiap orang yang melihatnya.

Baekhyun tampil dengan baju formal serba putih, rambut pirang-merahnya dibiarkan berantakan dan justru menambah daya tarik seorang Baekhyun yang mulai beranjak remaja. Chanyeol tidak dapat menampik pesona Baekhyun malam ini. Baekhyun sendiri tidak dalam mood yang terlalu bagus untuk berpesta. Tapi gaya cuek dan setengah-setengah dari Baekhyun ternyata menambah kesan menarik pada dirinya. Dia terlihat seperti remaja cantik yang bandel. A very beautiful bad boy. Orang-orang di pesta tampak memandangi Baekhyun dengan penuh minat. Chanyeol merasakan perasaan asing di hatinya melihat orang-orang tersebut memandangi Baekhyun nya seperti itu. Chanyeol doesn't like that. He hates when people stare at his Baekhyun that way.

Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun mendekat padanya. Ia mencium pipi Baekhyun di depan semua tamu pesta. Baekhyun tampak grogi, wajahnya memerah. Orang-orang yang tadinya memandangi Baekhyun seperti tersadar bahwa mereka bisa saja mendapat kemurkaan Chanyeol bila terlalu lama memandangi Baekhyun seperti itu. Sesaat kemudian perhatian Chanyeol teralihkan ketika seorang wanita cantik menyapanya.

"Tuan muda Chanyeol, terima kasih untuk undangan pestamu malam ini. Aku sangat senang bisa berada disini." Seorang wanita catik berambut ikal sepunggung, nampak tersenyum manis pada Chanyeol.

"Aku senang kau bisa hadir Sun Bin. Bersenang-senanglah di pesta ini."

Sun Bin adalah patner dagang Chanyeol, ia adalah seorang Blue Snow yang cukup sukses dalam perdagangannya di Red Dragon bersama Chanyeol. Sun Bin belum memiliki kekasih dan ia diam-diam selalu mengagumi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tampak memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sibuk ngobrol dengan Sun Bin. Ia tidak menyukainya. Ia merasakan suatu emosi yang aneh di dalam dirinya ketika melihat kedekatan Chanyeol dengan wanita itu. Merasa tidak diperdulikan oleh Chanyeol, Baekhyun memilih keluar dan menikmati udara malam di taman rumah.

...

"Kenapa kau disini Baek?"

Bing-Bing merasa heran melihat Baekhyun yang malah menyendiri dan tidak bergabung dengan pesta meriah yang sedang berlangsung.

"Aku tidak dalam mood untuk berpesta noona."

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Kau tampak aneh..."

"Aku tidak tau..."

"Kau mau cerita padaku?" Bing-Bing duduk dikursi taman bersama Baekhyun.

"Aku... kemarin malam ada yang terjadi..."

"Apa?"

"Itu... hmmmm..." Baekhyun tampak bingung harus memulai dari mana, akhirnya ia hanya menunjukkan tattoo di pergelangan tangannya pada Bing-Bing.

"Ooohhh my! i see... hihihihihi... kau tidak perlu malu Baek. Itu wajar kau alami di usiamu sekarang. Selamat ya, kau sudah memasuki masa pubermu, kau sudah bukan anak-anak lagi sekarang."

Baekhyun hanya mem-poutkan mulutnya.

"kau tidak perlu mencemaskan apapun, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Semua yang kau alami wajar dan alamiah Baek. Karena kau campuran Red Dragon dan Blue Snow, maka tattoo mu baru muncul di masa puber dan bergambar naga seperti Red Dragon lainnya, namun tattoo itu terletak di pergelangan tangan seperti Blue Snow lainnya. Semuanya masuk akal dan wajar sayang. Kalau ada hal yang ingin kau tanyakan, kau bisa bertanya padaku, jangan malu-malu Baek." Bing-Bing mengusap kepala Baekhyun.

"Baiklah noona..."

"Aku akan kembali ke dalam, kau mau ikut?"

"Nanti saja noona, aku masih ingin disini."

"Baiklah... aku ke dalam sekarang ya..."

"Iya noona, terima kasih."

Bing-Bing memberikan senyum termanisnya pada Baekhyun sebekum berjalan menuju ke rumah utama tempat pesta berlangsung. Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan acara melamunnya. Bukan hanya masalah dia memasuki masa puber yang menjadi beban pikirannya, tapi masalah mimpi panasnya dengan Chanyeol yang menjadi beban pikirannya. Dia juga sangat terganggu melihat kedekatan Chanyeol dan Sun Bin.

...

"Bing-Bing noona apa kau melihat Baekhyun?" Chanyeol bertanya, karena Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja menghilang dan ia sejak tadi mencari Baekhyun namun tidak menemukannya.

"Dia ada di taman. Spertinya dia sedang galau... hihihihi..."

"Dia memang bertingkah aneh seharian ini, entah apa yang terjadi?" Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau harus memakluminya Chanyeol... Dia sedang memasuki masa pubernya. Hihihihi..."

"Really? Dia belum menceritakannya padaku." Chanyeol merasa aneh kenapa Baekhyun malah menceritakan pada Bing-Bing dan tidak dirinya.

"Mungkin dia merasa malu. Kau harus memakluminya. Dulu waktu kau mengalami masa pubermu kau juga merasakan sepertinya kan? Malu, bingung dan galau dengan wet dream pertamamu..." Bing-Bing tersenyum menggoda Chanyeol.

"No i didn't... sehari setelah aku mendapat wet dream pertamaku, aku langsung bercinta dengan salah seorang anak dari rekan bisnis ayah. Hehehehehehe..." Chanyeol tersenyum setan.

"You Pervert! Hahahahahahaha..."

"Hahahahahahaha... arasso noona, aku akan mencari Baekhyun."

Chanyeol bergegas menuju taman dan meninggalkan Bing-Bing yang masih tertawa-tawa mendengar cerita Chanyeol tadi.

...

"Hei Baby Baek..." Chanyeol menyentuh pundak Baekhyun dari belakang saat ia menemukan Baekhyun sedang duduk sendiri di taman. Baekhyun menoleh dengan hidung merah, mata birunya berair... dia sedang menangis.

"Oh my God! Baek, kenapa kau menangis?"

"Hiks...hiks... huaaaa..." Tangis Baekhyun semakin kencang mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol duduk disebelah Baekhyun dan langsung memeluknya.

"Ceritakan padaku..." Chanyeol mengusap-usap lembut punggung Baekhyun.

"Aku... aku bermimpi kemarin malam. Mimpi yang tidak seharusnya aku mimpikan. Aku merasa bersalah dan aneh. Kenapa aku bermimpi seperti itu."

"Hahahahahaha... Baby Baek, tenanglah. Itu mimpi yang akan dialami semua laki-laki untuk menuju dewasa. Kau tidak bisa memillih-milih dalam mimpi itu. Itu bukan salahmu, jadi nikmati saja dan kau tidak perlu kuatir."

"Benarkah? Jadi tidak masalah ya aku bermimpi tentang sex seperti itu?"

"Totally normal Baek... don't sweat it okay?... my baby Baek sudah bukan anak-anak lagi sekarang. Hehehehehehe..." Chanyeol memandang lekat wajah Baekhyun, cantik... sangat cantik. Setelah masuk pada masa pubernya Baekhyun seperti mengeluarkan semua pesona yang ada dalam dirinya. Dia begitu indah, cantik dan... menggairahkan. Chanyeol mengutuk dirinya ketika memikirkan hal yang terakhir tadi.

" _What the hell Chanyeol!"_ pikirnya dalam diam.

"Arasso Chanyeol." Baekhyun tiba-tiba bersuara, membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk, meresapi perkataan Chanyeol tadi. Perkataan Chanyeol selalu ampuh untuk membuatnya tenang. Dia cukup lega walaupun tetap belum punya nyali untuk menceritakan kalau yang dia mimpikan adalah Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasa malu dan ia bertekad menjaga hal itu sebagai rahasia untuknya saja.

"Come on. Kembali ke pesta bersamaku..."

Chanyeol berdiri sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang kemudian disambut oleh Baekhyun. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju pesta di rumah utama. Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun sampai ke dalam ruang pesta. Mereka berjalan beriringan dan tampak begitu serasi. Chanyeol bisa mencium aroma tubuh Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba saja membuatnya merasa gerah.

...

Pesta berlangsung dengan meriah. Baekhyun akhirnya dapat menikmati pesta tanpa harus merasa galau dengan apa yang ia alami. Saat lewat tengah malam, pesta hampir bubar. Tampak Sehun yang mabuk tergeletak tak berdaya di pangkuan Luhan. Kai dan Lay yang sudah memerah wajahnya karena kebanyakan minum alkohol, namun nampak masih saja bersemangat untuk melanjutkan acara minum mereka. Kris dan Bing-Bing yang sedang asyik berduaan seakan dunia hanya milik mereka. Beberapa orang lainnya sudah pulang ke kediaman mereka masing-masing. Hanya tersisa beberapa tamu yang juga tengah bersiap untuk pulang. Tampak Sun Bin berjalan mendekati Chanyeol, dia sudah memberanikan diri untuk melakukan gerakan ke Chanyeol malam ini.

"Tuan muda Chanyeol..."

"Ah Sun Bin... apa kau akan berpamitan pulang?"

"Iya... aku... aku ingin mengundangmu ikut bersamaku ke kediamanku malam ini. Apa kau bersedia?"

Chanyeol terdiam mendengar tawaran Sun Bin. Ia paham apa maksudnya, dan biasanya Chanyeol akan dengan senang hati menerima tawaran semacam ini dari wanita secantik Sun Bin pula. Tapi kali ini berbeda, entah kenapa wajah Baekhyun yang malah langsung terbayang di benak Chanyeol. Entah kenapa Chanyeol jadi memikirkan Baekhyun yang akan sendirian bila ia menghabiskan malam ini bersama Sun Bin. Padahal Baekhyun juga sudah biasa ditinggal saat Chanyeol sedang berpetualang dengan aktifitas seksnya di luar rumah. Tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda, entah apa. Chanyeol seperti merasa ia akan menyakiti hati Baekhyun kalau ia menerima tawaran Sun Bin. Dan Chanyeol tidak ingin menyakiti hati Baekhyun, tidak seperti ini.

Dari jauh Baekhyun melihat interaksi Chanyeol dan Sun Bin, ia lagi-lagi merasakan ketidak sukaannya melihat hal itu. Padahal ia sudah biasa dengan semua pria dan wanita yang mengelilingi Chanyeol selama ini, bahkan beberapa diantara mereka juga memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan Baekhyun. Tapi kali ini berbeda, entahlah apa yang beda.

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun sebelum menjawab Sun Bin. Ia melihat Baekhyun memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sedih dan itu menusuk hati Chanyeol. Selanjutnya tampak Chanyeol tampak memegang bahu Sun Bin sambil tersenyum. Lalu ia berkata sesuatu pada Sun Bin. Baekhyun akhirnya memalingkan wajahnya dan beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya.

Baekhyun sudah siap di tempat tidurnya. Ia ingin segera tidur. Hari ini sungguh terasa melelahkan baginya. Emosinya seperti teraduk-aduk...

" _kenapa memasuki masa puber harus se-complicated ini sih"_ pikir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sudah hampir berhasil memejamkan matanya ketika pintu penghubung di kamarnya terbuka. Baekhyun menoleh dan melihat Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu itu.

"Baek... aku..."

"Kau mau berpamitan untuk tidak tidur di rumah malam ini?"

Baekhyun memotong ucapan Chanyeol. Biasanya memang itu yang terjadi, terutama bila ada pesta dan Baekhyun tidak pernah memiliki masalah untuk hal itu sebelumnya. Toh biasanya, pagi-pagi sekali Chanyeol juga sudah akan pulang di keesokan harinya saat ia bangun.

"I know... have fun Chanyeol. See you in the morning."

Baekhyun berkata tidak ikhlas sambil membalik badannya dan tenggelam di balik selimutnya.

Chanyeol diam mendengarnya. Lalu ia mengeluarkan smirknya. Ia bisa merasakan Baekhyun tidak rela untuk melepasnya pergi malam ini. Biasanya Baekhyun akan memberinya ciuman di pipi sebelum Chanyeol pergi, tapi tidak malam ini. Baekhyun bahkan hanya berbicara tanpa melihat kearah Chanyeol. Baekhyun sedang kesal dan tidak ingin Chanyeol pergi. Chanyeol bisa merasakannya dengan jelas, dan Chanyeol menyukai itu.

"Aku tidak kemana-mana malam ini. Aku akan tidur denganmu malam ini. Tunggulah sebentar, aku akan mengganti bajuku dulu."

Baekhyun langsung duduk dan melihat kearah Chanyeol mendengarnya. Ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa senangnya. Ia tersenyum ceria.

"Benarkah?"

"Yup! Kenapa? Kau tidak mau tidur denganku malam ini?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil menggoda Baekhyun.

"Tentu aku mau!" Baekhyun langsung menggeser posisinya agar ada ruang yang cukup untuk Chanyeol di sebelahnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat reaksi Baekhyun, reaksi yang sangat polos dan apa adanya, reaksi yang sangat disukai oleh Chanyeol. Segera setalah berganti baju, Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh tingginya di sebelah Baekhyun. Mereka sama-sama diam dan tidak bicara untuk beberapa saat. Mereka sedang berusaha mencerna dengan apa yang sedang terjadi pada diri mereka. Tanpa mengetahui kalau mereka sebenarnya merasakan hal yang sama.

"Kupikir kau akan pergi bersama Sun Bin..." Baekhyun memecah keheningan.

"Yeah, dia memang memintaku."

"Lalu?"

"Aku menolaknya."

"Why? Kupikir kau menyukainya, dia cantik, pintar dan baik."

"Hmmmm... dia memang cantik, pintar dan baik. Tapi kau tidak menyukainya kan? Hehehehehe..." Chanyeol terkekeh.

Baekhyun mem-poutkan mulutnya.

"Aku bukannya tidak suka padanya, hanya saja aku tidak senang dia terlalu sering dekat denganmu."

"Hahahahaha... itu kan sama saja Baekhyun..."

"Maafkan aku... apa Chanyeol menyukainya? Kalau kau memang menyukainya, aku akan mengalah. Kau boleh bersamanya malam ini." Baekhyun lagi-lagi berkata tidak ikhlas.

"Begitu? Kau mau aku bersamanya?"

"Aku tidak mau! tapi kalau kau mau aku tidak ingin memaksamu..." Baekhyun mulai menunjukkan ngambeknya. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Hahahahaha... jangan ngambek Baek. Aku tidak menyukainya seperti yang kau bayangkan. Dan aku tidak mau kau sedih. Aku lebih memilih denganmu saja malam ini. Arasso Baby?" Chanyeol mengacak kasar rambut Baekhyun. Mereka saat ini saling berhadapan dengan posisi berbaring menyamping.

Baekhyun menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol. Ia tidak berkata apapun. Ia mendekat dan mencium bibir Chanyeol. Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun menciumnya. Tapi ia cukup terkejut ketika selanjutnya Baekhyun mendorongnya lalu duduk diatas tubuhnya, tanpa melepaskan ciumannya.

" _Tunggu! What the fuck is happening now?! Ini jelas-jelas bukan ciuman yang biasa aku lakukan dengan Baekhyun. Ini sudah sangat termasuk ciuman panas antar sepasang kekasih... Atau ciuman panas untuk foreplay?..."_

Chanyeol berpikir saat Baehyun semakin menekan bibirnya diatas bibir Chanyeol. Tapi anehnya Chanyeol juga tidak mau menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Chanyeol malah mengeluarkan lidahnya memasuki mulut Baekhyun. Chanyeol mulai mendominasi ciuman itu, Baekhyun hanya berusaha sebisanya mengikuti alur Chanyeol. Dia belum terlatih dengan baik untuk hal ini. Setelah beberapa saat, Baekhyun melepaskan ciuman itu, dia tersenyum menatap Chanyeol, dia mengucapkan selamat malam, lalu turun dari atas tubuh Chanyeol, berbaring dan memejamkan matanya. Baekhyun lalu tertidur dengan nyaman, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi.

" _I like it! Aku menyukai ciuman itu, somehow it feels different with Baekhyun. Bagaimana mungkin aku merasa seperti ini, aku seorang pria 27 tahun menikmati french kiss dengan bocah 14 tahun! Mungkin aku memang pedofil... Fuck!..."_ Chanyeol berpikir keras sebelum akhirnya ia kelelahan dan memilih untuk tidur.

...

"Sayang... apa kau merasa ada yang aneh dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun?"

Kris bertanya pada istrinya setelah mereka tinggal disana selama dua minggu. Kris melihat interaksi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tampak berbeda dari biasanya.

"Hmmm... maksudmu berbeda?"

"Ya berbeda... mereka kan memang selalu dekat, tapi sekarang mereka terlihat berbeda, seperti... you know... berbeda..." Kris kesulitan menjelaskan pada istrinya.

"Hmmmm... memang Baekhyun sudah memasuki masa pubernya setauku. Mungkinkah itu yang membuat berbeda?"

"He did? Hmmmm... i see..." Kris tiba-tiba tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ada apa sayang? Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Bing-Bing mengenal suaminya dengan baik, bila dia tersenyum seperti itu, maka pasti ada sesuatu yang dipikirkan oleh Kris.

"Menurutmu... berapa besar kemungkinan dua anak itu jatuh cinta satu sama lain?"

"Chanyeol dan Baekhyun?! Really?... aku pikir Chanyeol pastinya mencintai Baekhyun, tapi mungkin tidak sebagai kekasih."

"Itu dulu sayang... sekarang bisa jadi berbeda... karena Baekhyun sudah bukan anak-anak lagi sekarang. Bisa saja perasaan mereka berubah kan..."

"Dia baru 14 tahun Kris, masih jauhlah untuk urusan percintaan, hanya karena memasuki masa pubernya tidak berarti akan langsung siap untuk urusan cinta dan sex kan..."

"Yeah! tell that to Chanyeol! apa kau tau kapan Chanyeol mulai aktif dengan urusan sex nya?"

"Sehari setelah dia mendapat wet dream pertamanya. Hahahahaha..."

"Yup! Apa kau tau dia baru berumur 13 tahun saat itu... dia sepertinya lebih dulu bercinta dari pada aku... bocah nakal itu!"

"Hahahahahahaha... arasso... dia kan the chosen one ya, karenanya dia sedikit berbeda dengan pria lainnya. Bagaimana dengan kau sayang? When was your first time?" Bing-Bing tersenyum menggoda suaminya.

"17 tahun! Hehehehehee..."

"Was it good?"

"Nothing compare to you my love..."

"Hahahahaha... good answer! Kau pintar sekali menjawab sayangku..."

Kris ikut tertawa sambil mencium bibir istrinya, lalu ia melanjutkan mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Tapi serius sayangku, menurutku bisa jadi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang jatuh cinta. Dan kupikir walaupun terlihat aneh dengan segala perbedaan usia mereka dan bentuk hubungan mereka selama ini, tapi Baekhyun sangatlah pas untuk seorang Chanyeol."

"Maksudmu?"

"Chanyeol tipe yang selalu ingin di nomor satukan, dia kuat, cerdas, ambisius, posesif dan terkadang kejam. Tapi dibalik itu dia tipe yang sangat memegang komitmennya dan akan menjaga miliknya sepenuh hati. Dia akan membutuhkan pasangan yang bisa memenuhi semua itu, yang bisa menerima sisi kejamnya sekaligus menerima sisi baiknya. Menerima bahwa Chanyeol memang seperti itu tanpa berusaha mengubahnya. Selama ini semua yang dekat dengannya, belum mampu memenuhi itu dan kurasa itu yang membuat tidak satupun dari mereka yang mampu mencuri hati Chanyeol. "

"I see... dan yang bisa memenuhi itu semua adalah Baekhyun?"

"Kurasa begitu. Kau tau kan seberapa besar bocah itu memuja Chanyeol. Baginya tidak akan ada yang lebih penting selain Chanyeol. Dia melihat Chanyeol sebagai penyelamat, pelindung, hero, idola dan sumber kasih sayang baginya. Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya bagi Baekhyun. Bagi Baekhyun bahkan tidak penting bahwa Chanyeol adalah seorang chosen one atau bukan, dia sudah memuja Chanyeol sebelum dia paham mengenai apa itu the chosen one. Itu lah yang membuatnya berbeda dengan orang-orang lain di sekitar Chanyeol, semua orang mendekati Chanyeol karena dia adalah the chosen one. Dan seperti yang kita tau, dibalik wajah manisnya, Baekhyun memiliki sisi gelapnya sendiri. Kupikir semua yang dimiliki Baekhyun berpadu sempurna dengan yang dimiliki Chanyeol. Don't you think?"

"Hmmmm... kupikir pendapatmu benar sayang. Dan aku belum pernah melihat Chanyeol mencurahkan kasih sayangnya sebesar itu pada orang lain. Sepertinya ada sesuatu di Baekhyun yang membuatnya bisa melakukan itu hanya pada Baekhyun. Kita lihat saja bagaimana perkembangan mereka nantinya."

"I agree my love." Kris merangkul istri tersayangnya dan mencium dahinya dengan penuh kasih.

...

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang semakin dekat dan ada yang berbeda dalam hubungan mereka sekarang. Mereka seperti saling flirting, saling menggoda dan menjadi terlihat mesra. Tatapan mata antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tampak memancarkan sesuatu yang berbeda. Tatapan mata itu tampak penuh dengan gairah dan rasa suka yang menggebu. Chanyeol sendiri tampak lebih rajin menjamah tubuh Baekhyun dengan sentuhan seperti layaknya seorang kekasih. Ia sering menyentuh pinggang dan pinggul Baekhyun, berbicara sambil berbisik tepat di telinga Baekhyun, menyentuh tangannya, mengelus wajah, dan tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri tidak terlihat seperti anak-anak lagi, ketika berinteraksi dengan Chanyeol ia sudah tampak berani balas menggoda dan menebar pesonanya pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun juga memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan yang berbeda pada Chanyeol nya. Bukan sentuhan seorang anak kecil, tapi sentuhan seorang remaja yang tampak sedang dimabuk cinta dan terbakar gairah. Orang-orang di sekitar mereka juga mulai menyadari hal tersebut.

Yang jelas terlihat adalah tingkat cemburu mereka tampak sangat meningkat terhadap satu sama lain. Chanyeol terang-terangan menunjukkan ketidak sukaannya bila Baekhyun terlalu dekat atau memperhatikan orang lain selain dirinya. Baekhyun juga sama saja, entah sudah berapa banyak 'teman' Chanyeol yang tidak dia setujui walau hanya sekedar untuk ngobrol dan minum dengan Chanyeol.

Hari ini Bing-Bing dan Kris akan kembali ke kediaman mereka. Semua orang sedang sarapan bersama di rumah utama Chanyeol's mansion. Kris duduk bersebelahan dengan Bing-Bing, diseberang mereka ada Luhan dan Sehun. Chanyeol duduk di ujung meja, di kursi utama dengan Baekhyun di sebelah kirinya, sejajar dengan Sehun dan Luhan.

"Terima kasih atas kunjunganmu hyung dan noona. Kalian harus sering berkunjung kemari." Chanyeol membuka percakapan.

"Sama-sama Chanyeol, kami selalu senang berkunjung kemari. Jauh lebih menyenangkan dari pada berkunjung ke markas besar Red Dragon." Kris menjawab sambil membuat lelucon.

"Hahahahahahaha..." Semua yang ada di meja makan tertawa bersama.

"Masih untung kau hyung... paling tidak ayah masih mengijinkan kau berkunjung kesana. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah diundang kesana oleh ayah... Hahahahaha" Sehun menyambung perkataan Kris.

"Hei... bukan cuma kau maknae, aku lebih tidak pernah lagi diundang oleh ayah." Chanyeol tersenyum setan.

"Gosh!... i wonder why..." Sehun ber-sarkastik.

"Hahahahahahahaha" Semua kembali tertawa. Kris yang pertama berhenti tertawa dan tersenyum penuh arti ketika melihat Chanyeol mengambil sesendok daging panggang dan menyuapkannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menerima suapan itu dengan senyum malu-malu, ia memegang tangan Chanyeol yang akan menyuapinya dan mengarahkan tangan yang memegang sendok itu kemulutnya. Harusnya itu menjadi pemandangan yang biasa, namun entah kenapa kali ini terasa berbeda. Ada kesan yang berbeda. Bing-Bing ikut tersenyum penuh arti dan melirik suaminya. Dibelakang mereka ada Xiumin yang melihat semua yang terjadi dan ikut tersenyum diam-diam. Sepertinya Xiumin juga mencium ada gelagat yang berbeda antara tuannya dengan si kecil Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah bukan anak-anak lagi. Dari sejak ia melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ber-french kiss-ria, ia sudah memperhatikan ada yang berbeda antara mereka berdua.

"Hei Baek, kau mau ikut kami ke kota siang ini? Kami akan mengunjungi tempat makan Heechul hyung. Kau ingat dengannya? Dia sangat menyukaimu, dan kau menyukai makanan disana kan? Terakhir kami kesana, dia menanyakanmu… he misses you I guess."

Sehun bertanya pada Baekhyun yang masih sibuk mengunyah dagingnya.

"Benarkah? Aku mau! Heechul hyung selalu baik dan memasak makanan lezat." Baekhyun nampak antusias.

"Heechul?" Chanyeol tampak tidak senang melihat respon Baekhyun.

"Pemilik tempat makan di kota hyung... yang pernah kita kunjungi dulu..." Sehun menjelaskan.

"Iya Chanyeol, kita pernah kesana dulu, dia membuat sop sayur yang sangat lezat! Aku suka! Dia juga sangat ramah dan baik padaku. Dia tidak menganggapku aneh, dia juga sangat tampan. Nanti kami akan membungkuskan sop itu untukmu Chanyeol." Baekhyun menambahkan penjelasan Sehun dengan semangat.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan kesal. Dia sangat tidak senang Baekhyun memuji Heechul seperti itu. Chanyeol ingat memang Heechul sangat tertarik dengan Baekhyun yang memiliki tampilan tidak biasa, karena ia adalah campuran Red Dragon dan Blue Snow. Heechul terkenal menyukai sesuatu yang unik dan berbeda. Heechul sendiri dulu selalu menggoda Chanyeol saat mereka pertama kali bertemu, saat Chanyeol seumuran Baekhyun. Mungkin Heechul memang menyukai pria berumur 14 tahun.

" _Dasar pedofil tidak tau diri!"_ Pikir Chanyeol di dalam hatinya.

Heechul terkenal dengan petualangan cintanya dengan berbagai tipe pasangan. Saat itu Chanyeol cukup santai karena Chanyeol yakin Heechul tidak akan berani macam-macam dengan Baekhyun yang dibawah pengawasannya. Lalu kenapa sekarang menjadi masalah?... sungguh aneh. Chanyeol merasakan perasaan yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. He's jelous!.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi kesana."

"Ehhh? Waeyo?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan heran.

"Pokoknya kau tidak boleh! Kalau kau pergi aku akan marah padamu!"

Chanyeol membanting sendoknya lalu berdiri.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengurusi pekerjaanku sekarang. Kris hyung dan Bing-Bing terima kasih sudah berkunjung kemari, berhati-hatilah dalam perjalan pulang kalian nanti. Sehun dan Luhan, kalian pergi berdua saja ke kota, jangan mengajak Baekhyun! Kau di rumah saja hari ini Baekhyun!."

Chanyeol memberikan titahnya dengan cukup emosi. Sesuatu yang belum pernah ditunjukkan oleh the chosen one selama ini. Biasanya Chanyeol selalu tenang dan terlihat cool. Semua terdiam melihat sikap Chanyeol. Baekhyun sampai terbengong dan tidak menutup mulutnya yang menganga selama beberapa detik. Chanyeol keluar ruangan dan membanting pintu.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Sehun bertanya kebingungan.

Bing-Bing dan Kris hanya tersenyum penuh arti melihat pemandangan itu.

...

Semua sudah pergi. Kris dan Bing-Bing sudah berangkat menuju kediaman mereka. Sehun dan Luhan sudah menuju kota, sambil sibuk membicarakan keanehan sikap Chanyeol saat sarapan tadi. Tinggallah Baekhyun yang masih kebingungan dengan sikap Chanyeol saat sarapan tadi.

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun perlahan membuka pintu ruang kerja Chanyeol.

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol menjawab dingin dan cuek.

"Apa kau marah padaku?"

"Iya."

"Maafkan aku... aku tidak akan pergi ke tempat Heechul lagi." Baekhyun merasa bersalah.

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang. Ia menyadari mungkin dia terlalu berlebihan. Ia tidak tega melihat wajah Baekhyun yang merasa bersalah seperti itu.

"Aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengannya seperti itu."

"Aku tidak dekat dengannya. Aku cuma menyukai masakannya saja."

"Apapun itu!" Chanyeol kembali emosi.

"Iya Chanyeol... aku tidak akan kesana, tidak akan menyukai masakannya lagi... apa aku perlu membunuhnya supaya kau percaya aku tidak menganggap dia istimewa?"

"Kau akan melakukannya bila aku mengatakan ya?"

'Tentu saja. Aku bisa melakukannya sekarang juga..." wajah malaikat itu tampak serius dan mulai berpikir cara membunuh Heechul demi Chanyeol nya tersayang.

Chanyeol tersenyum setan. Dia sangat senang mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Bocah ini memang selalu mengatakan apa yang ingin Chanyeol dengar. Baekhyun mengabdikan dirinya utuh hanya pada Chanyeol. Dulu, sekarang dan selamanya. Dan Chanyeol sangat amat menyukai hal itu.

"I see... kau tidak perlu melakukannya... Sehun akan sedih bila dia tidak bisa lagi memakan sop buatan Heechul."

"Hihihihihi..." Baekhyun tertawa geli membayangkan Sehun yang galau jika tukang masak favoritnya mati gara-gara Chanyeol.

Sementara di lain tempat Heechul dan Sehun serta Luhan sedang menikmati makan mereka dengan bahagia. Tanpa mengetahui bahwa kehidupan salah satu dari mereka hampir saja terancam dan dua diantara mereka hampir saja kehilangan tukang masak favorit mereka.

"It's okay apapun yang kau inginkan pasti akan kulakukan, seperti sumpahku padamu dulu... anything for you Chanyeol..." Baekhyun menatap mata merah Chanyeol sambil membelai pipi yang mulus sempurna itu. Chanyeol diam dan menikmati semua yang Baekhyun lakukan.

"Hanya kau yang terpenting Chanyeol..." Baekhyun menyadari ada yang aneh dengan dirinya akhir-akhir ini. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan tiap kali menyentuh Chanyeol. Ada yang bereaksi di dalam tubuhnya setiap kali berdekatan dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun memberanikan diri naik dan duduk diatas pangkuan Chanyeol. Ia duduk menghadap Chanyeol, dengan kaki yang diletakkan di samping kanan dan kiri kaki Chanyeol, kedua lengannya merangkul leher Chanyeol. Lalu Baekhyun kembali mencium bibir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bisa merasakan gesekan penis Baekhyun dengannya dibalik celana mereka. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol merasakan penisnya mulai ereksi.

" _What the fuck!..."_

"Kumohon jangan marah lagi Chanyeol... aku tidak bisa kalau kau mendiamkanku begini... what can i do to make you not mad anymore?"Baekhyun berbisik di telinga Chanyeol mengikuti instingnya.

Chanyeol merasa semakin gerah dan penisnya semakin tegang mendengar bisikan suara Baekhyun tepat di telinganya. Chanyeol merasa Baekhyun seperti sedang menggodanya. Belum sempat Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, ia merasakan Baekhyun menggerakkan bokongnya diatas pangkuan Chanyeol. Gerakan itu tepat mengenai penis Chanyeol. Chanyeol menarik nafas panjang.

"Kau akan melakukan apapun?"

"Iya Chanyeol... apapun asal kau tidak lagi marah padaku..."

Chanyeol meraup kasar bibir tipis Baekhyun. Menciumnya dengan penuh nafsu. Chanyeol melumat bibir tipis itu, mengigit dan menarik bibir atas dan bawah Baekhyun. Memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Baekhyun, menyapu deretan gigi dan lidah Baekhyun. Ciuman itu semakin panas dan panas saja. Dibawah sana Chanyeol bisa merasakan penisnya sudah semakin menegang. Baekhyun juga nampak gerah, dia terus menggesekkan penis dan bokongnya pada Chanyeol.

Saat melepas ciuman itu Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun yang memerah, dengan bibir yang bengkak akibat ciuman Chanyeol dan mata Baekhyun yang menatapnya penuh gairah. Chanyeol merasa seperti lepas kendali, dia mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan menindihnya di sofa panjang. Dia menciumi leher Baekhyun sampai meninggalkan tanda merah di leher itu. Baekhyun menjerit kecil saat Chanyeol meninggalkan tanda kemerahan itu di lehernya. Tangan Chanyeol dengan kurang ajar meraba seluruh tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasakan sensasi luar biasa dengan sentuhan Chanyeol. Seperti dalam mimpinya...

"Aaaahhhh... Chanyeol..."

Chanyeol semakin menggila, seperti orang kesetanan menjamah seluruh tubuh Baekhyun dan memperdalam ciumannya di bibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol merasakan hasrat yang menggebu... Baekhyun membuatnya sangat bergairah... Tangan Chanyeol masuk ke dalam baju Baekhyun menyentuh kulit mulus itu secara langsung. Chanyeol mulai melakukan petting. Dari balik celana masing-masing, Ia menggesekkkan penisnya ke penis Baekhyun yang juga sudah ereksi dan basah. Pergumulan itu semakin intens, membuat baju mereka semakin berantakan. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun berteriak...

"Ahhhhhh... ooohhhhh... Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun mencengkram lengan Chanyeol dengan sangat erat. Matanya terpejam dan tubuhnya mengejang sesaat. Baekhyun orgasme! Spermanya merembes membasahi celananya. Ia terdiam menutup wajahnya denga kedua tangannya. Ia merasa malu. Apa yang baru saja terjadi...

Chanyeol menghentikan aktifitasnya. Dia terdiam melihat apa yang terjadi, Chanyeol merasa bersalah, ia merasa seperti mengambil keuntungan dan memanfaatkan Baekhyun untuk kepentingannya. Dia memegang tangan Baekhyun dan melepasnya dari wajah Baekhyun.

"I am sorry Chanyeol... aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi. Aku tidak dapat mengontrol diriku... aku...aku..." Baekhyun nampak panik dan bersuara duluan sebelum Chanyeol mengatakan apapun.

"Tenanglah sayang... it's okay." Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan posisi itu diikuti oleh Baekhyun.

"Kau paham apa yang terjadi?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu menjawab Chaneyol...

"Aku... itu tadi... orgasme... aku orgasme karena sentuhanmu..."

"Apa yang kau rasakan Baek?"

"Aku... suka..."

"Suka? Kau menyukai sentuhanku?"

"Yes i do... aku rasa aku... aku tidak tau Chanyeol. Aku selalu suka padamu, kau yang paling penting bagiku, tapi akhir-akhir ini berbeda. Aku juga cemburu saat kau dengan orang lain. Aku tidak suka! Aku ingin kau hanya untukku, hanya milikku, hanya aku yang menyentuhmu, hanya aku... yang kau sentuh..."

Baekhyun secara jujur mengakui perasaannya. Dia masih belum sepenuhnya paham bahwa dia sedang jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol... tapi dia mengikuti instingnya, dia mengikuti perasaannya, apa kata hatinya.

Chanyeol terdiam. Dia tampak berpikir. Lalu ia menatap Baekhyun... Chanyeol memang jago dalam urusan sex. Namun jika urusan cinta dan perasaan, ini juga kali pertama Chanyeol benar-benar merasakannya. Chanyeol tidaklah ahli dalam menyatakan perasaannya. Namun kali ini dia harus mengakuinya, dia sudah merasakan ini cukup lama sebenarnya. Dari sejak sekitar waktu Baekhyun memasuki masa pubernya, Chanyeol sudah merasa ada sesuatu yang mulai berbeda. Dia masih ingat jelas french kiss pertamanya dengan Baekhyun. Sepertinya saat itu Chanyeol sudah mulai merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda, namun ia sendiri belum menyadarinya. Chanyeol sempat ragu untuk mengakui perasaannya, ia tidak ingin merusak hubungannya dengan Baekhyun. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti atau membuat Baekhyun menjadi takut dan merasa asing padanya. Dan pastinya ia tidak ingin memanfaatkan Baekhyun hanya untuk urusan sex, Baekhyun lebih dari itu. Baekhyun istimewa, memiliki tempat special di hati dan hidup Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang biasanya tidak segan bersikap kejam dan seenaknya, merasa berdosa bila ia sampai melakukan hal semacam itu pada Baekhyun. Tapi sekarang, malah Baekhyun secara jujur mengakui perasaannya yang ternyata sama dengan Chanyeol.

"Itu tidak masalah Baek... Kalau itu yang kau inginkan, aku akan melakukannya. Aku tidak akan menyentuh orang lain seperti tadi selain dirimu." Chanyeol menyatakan janjinya pada Baekhyun. Janji yang luar biasa mengingat datang dari seorang Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol toh tidak keberatan, ia mengikuti instingnya. Ia tidak keberatan, ia dengan suka rela memberikan janji itu untuk Baekhyun nya.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang mendengarnya, dia langsung menerjang Chanyeol untuk memeluknya. Chanyeol menyentuh wajah manis Baekhyun.

"Apa kau akan suka bila orang lain menyentuhmu seperti tadi?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Baekhyun.

"No... tidak orang lain... hanya kau... aku hanya suka bila itu kau..." Baekhyun menunduk. Wajahnya merah padam.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan smirknya.

"Good... jangan pernah biarkan orang lain menyentuhmu seperti tadi. Hanya aku yang boleh melakukannya. Kau paham?" Posesif Chanyeol mulai beraksi.

"Iya Chanyeol..."

Chanyeol kembali mencium bibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol belum tau pasti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara mereka. Tapi yang jelas adalah ia dan Baekhyun sepertinya memiliki perasaan yang sama, apapun itu. Mereka seperti terikat oleh sesuatu yang kuat, yang menarik perasaan mereka ke arah yang sama. Tapi Chanyeol tidak ingin terburu-buru, ia ingin Baekhyun pasti dengan perasaannya, ia ingin Baekhyun memahami bila ia memang sedang jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol.

...

Malam harinya Baekhyun sudah sangat nyaman berada dibawah selimut dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol harus berusaha keras mengendalikan diri untuk tidak menyentuh Baekhyun secara berlebihan. Dia tidak ingin lepas kontrol seperti tadi pagi. Ia tidak ingin memaksa Baekhyun melakukan sesuatu bila Baekhyun belum siap untuk itu. Dengan pengalaman buruk yang dialaminya saat Baekhyun masih kecil, Chanyeol tentunya sangat berhati-hati untuk hal yang satu ini. Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun, ia tersenyum. Chanyeol bisa merasakan bahwa ia sangat menyayangi Baekhyun, dari dulu dia selalu merasakan itu. Entah apa yang membuatnya tidak bisa berpaling dari Baekhyun, sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Baekhyun sudah mencuri hatinya, membuatnya melakukan hal yang belum pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya, dan sekarang Baekhyun bahkan mencuri hatinya lebih jauh lagi.

Chanyeol tersenyum setan melihat tanda merah di leher Baekhyun. Tanda merah hasil karyanya. Chanyeol kemudian mencium dahi, pipi dan bibir Baekhyun, ia bersiap untuk ikut tidur ketika tiba-tiba matanya melihat sesuatu di pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak menyadarinya selama ini! Baekhyun memiliki tattoo naga sebagai penanda masa pubernya. Yang menjadi masalah adalah letak tattoo naga itu. Tattoo naga hitam itu terletak manis di pergelang tangan Baekhyun, sama seperti pria yang hadir dua kali dalam mimpi panas Chanyeol.

" _What is the meaning of this?"_ Chanyeol bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Note:**

 **Hai semuanya… Merry Christmas bagi semua yang merayakan and Happy holiday ya!**

 **Terima kasih buat semuanya yang sudah membaca dan tetap setia ngikutin FF ini. Xoxo**

 **Thanks a lot buat semua reviewnya, tambah semangat deh liat review2 dari kalian semua:**

 **SuperSupreme61 : Yuhuuu! Thanks dear, so happy you enjoy it. Xoxo**

 **MiraFila : Thanks dear! Iya, akan terus diusahain supaya tetap bisa update tiap minggunya. Doain Author tetap sehat supaya bisa terus update ya. Xoxo**

 **Guest : Hai dear, makasih ya buat semua reviewnya. Dah terjawab kan di chapter ini, siapa yang ada di mimpi Chanyeol. Xoxo**

 **brinabaek : Thank you reviewnya say… dah kejawab kan siapa yang berani-beraninya ngajak gituan ama Chanyeol. Hihihihi… xoxo**

 **myzmsandraa99 : Thank you buat review rutinnya ya dear, jadi moyivator banget lho buat author. Udah gak pans dingin lagi kan dengan penjelasan di chapter ini. Hehehehehe… xoxo**

 **Lee Na Rin : Thanks ya buat reviewnya my dear. Soal kata "thurst" itu emang sengaja dipilih author karna dianggap paling bisa menggambarkan situasi yang terjadi, Jadi maaf banget tapi akan tetap sering dipake ama author. Kalo kamu gak nyaman, mungkin bisa diabaikan aja ya say (anggap aja gak ada dan gak kebaca gt. Hihihihi). Semoga kamu tetap bisa enjoy keseluruhan cerita FF ini ya. Xoxo**

 **Dewi Ichigo Ichi : Yeyeyeyey…. Ini update an nya.. enjoy it dear. Thanks buat reviewnya… xoxo**

 **chalienBee04 : Hai reviewer setiaku! Thank you so much! kamu selalu bikin author senyum happy dengan review dari kamu. Author juga sambil nulis, sambil bayangin beneran tempat tinggal Chanyeol yang baru. Nah, kira-kira di chapter ini udah bisa ngejawab pertanyaan kamu belum soal pasangan nya Chanyeol siapa? Kalo belum berarti tunggu chapter depan ya, karena akan lebih dijelaskan dengan pasti soal pasangan takdirnya Chanyeol. Xoxo**

 **mawar biru : Haiii! Author langsung ketawa ketiwi baca review kamu lho. Penyemangat banget deh! You really pay attention to every detail of story. (Mulai dari NC Kris, pertikaian ama Kangin dan terbakarnya Song Qian) Me likey!. Nah, semoga di chapter ini dah bisa sedikit ngejawab pertanyaan kamu soal siapa yang dimimpiin Chanyeol. Di chapter selanjutnya yang akan banyak dijelaskan soal ini. Ditunggu ya… Thank you! Xoxo**

 **yousee : Thank you buat reviewnya ya dear… semoga chapter ini dah ngejawab pertanyaan kamu. Xoxo**

 **growl : Hai dear. Thanks reviewnya ya. Semoga HP kamu dah gak rusak lagi sekarang. Udah terjawab kan siapa yang ada di mimpi basahnya Chanyeol. Xoxo**

 **elfueki : Thank you reviewnya dear! Author akan usahakan tetap update tiap minggu. Xoxo**

 **hulas99 : Haiii! Thank you banget buat semua review kamu ya. Jadi, pertanyaan kamu tentang itu Baeki atau bukan, udah kejawab ya di chapter ini. Hihihihi… untuk lebih jelasnya tentang pasangan takdir Chanyeol, tunggu di chapter depan ya… xoxo**

 **Terima kasih buat yang sudah follow dan favorite di chapter 8, you guys are the best and i love you!. xoxo:** **Dewi Ichigo Ichi, hyuniee00, YourOnlyMoon, DINITROGEN, Hutanhomogen**

 **Thank you so much buat semua silent reader yang jumlahnya tetiba melonjak drastis di chapter 8 kemarin. Membuat author kaget, tapi Seneng banget! Author happy banget deh kalo kalian tetap baca dan menikmati FF ini. Xoxo**

 **I hope you all can enjoy this fanfic, if u don't.. then don't read it. Hihihihihii...**

 **Mohon maaf buat segala bentuk typo ya! Jeongmal Mianhe!**

 **XOXO,**

 **Author Park Nadia**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Red Dragon and The Blue Snow**

 _ **Genre:**_ _Fantasy, Mystery, Psychology, Yaoi, Romance_

 _ **Main Cast:**_ _Chanyeol, Baekhyun_

 _ **Additional Cast:**_ _EXO, SUJU, F(X), SNSD, Big Bang, dll_

 _ **Rating:**_ _M_

 _ **Length:**_ _Chaptered_

 _ **Warning:**_

 _Violence, Abuse, Sexual, Hardcore, Adult Content._

 _Restricted. Not recomended for underage! NC-17_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _The story is belong to author._

 _The cast belong to themselves_ _Nama-nama cast/karakter dalam cerita hanya pinjaman, pengembangan sifat karakter berdasar keinginan author._

 _No plagiarism please!_

 **Chapter 10: Lose Control**

*TOK..TOK..TOK!

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar cukup keras dan berulang kali. Ketukan yang menandakan si pengetuk memiliki keperluan penting dan tidak ingin ditolak. Yuri tampak tergopoh-gopoh mengenakan mantel untuk menutupi pakaian tidurnya dan segera menuju ke pintu. Siapa gerangan mengetuk pintunya tengah malam begini?... seingatnya, Luhan memang tidak akan pulang karena menginap di rumah utama bersama Sehun. Lalu siapa yang mendatanginya tengah malam begini... Yuri membuka pintu dan terdiam melihat siapa yang ada di depan pintunya. Chanyeol dengan pakaian tidur berupa celana panjang dan semacam baju kaos tipis putih berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Rambut merah yang tidak disisir dengan rapi itu seolah meneriakkan kesan seksi pada diri tuan mudanya yang sangat tampan ini. Yuri mendadak merasa cemas, dia ketakutan. Apa gerangan yang Chanyeol inginkan dengan mendatangi dirinya di tengah malam begini. Refleks Yuri mengeratkan mantelnya dengan kedua tangannya, tepat di dadanya. Lalu dia mulai memikirkan alasan apa yang tepat untuk menolak tuan mudanya bila si tuan muda menginginkan dirinya untuk sesuatu yang berbau... you know... sex... Yuri mulai gelisah, ia sampai lupa menanyakan apa maksud Chanyeol datang malam ini.

"Tenanglah... aku tidak ada keperluan selain kebutuhan untuk kemampuan meramalmu."

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti sambil menatap Yuri. Chanyeol menyadari kegelisahan Yuri, Chanyeol jadi berpikir apa dia memang seterkenal itu untuk petualang sex nya, sampai-sampai Yuri ketakutan seperti ini. Tapi, mengingat dia datang tengah malam dengan pakaian tidur ke rumah seorang wanita yang sedang sendirian, tentunya sangatlah wajar bila semua akan berpikiran ke arah sana.

"Maafkan aku tuan muda. Tentu saja, silahkan masuk, ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

Yuri tergopoh menggeser posisinya dan mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Chanyeol duduk berhadapan dengan Yuri dengan sebuah meja diantara mereka.

"Ramalan tentang pasangan takdirku... bisakah kau merangkum semuanya yang pernah kau ramalkan dan juga ramalan dari Song Qian... apa kau bisa mengetahui apa saja isi ramalan Song Qian tentang pasangan takdirku?"

"Tentang ramalan Song Qian, aku bisa mencari tau dari buku catatan ramalannya. Tuan muda Sehun memberikan aku buku itu saat Song Qian tewas waktu itu. Tuan muda Sehun mendapatkannya diantara barang-barang Song Qian yang akan dibuang setelah kematiannya.

"Good! What are you waiting for?"

"Baik tuan muda." Yuri segera mengambil catatan ramalan Song Qian dan juga catatan ramalan miliknya.

"Tentang pasangan takdir the chosen one... Song Qian mengatakan kau akan bertemu dengannya di usiamu yang ke 18 tahun. Song Qian mengatakan akan ada dua orang. Tapi menurutku hanya akan ada satu orang, seseorang yang sangat cantik dan mampu meluluhkan hatimu. Kau akan sangat mencintainya seperti juga dia yang akan sangat mencintaimu. Kau akan menemukannya di saat yang tepat, dan..."

Yuri tampak menutup mata dan berusaha berkonsentrasi.

"saat yang tepat adalah... sekarang... kau akan menemukannya sekarang!"

"Hmmmm... i see..." Chanyeol mengeluarkan smirknya.

"Bisakah kau melihat tentang ramalan Song Qian yang mengatakan akan ada dua orang untuk pasangan takdirku?"

Yuri menutup mata. Berkonsentrasi.

"Aaahhh!... My God!" Dia berteriak lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh arti.

"Aku tahu Tuan muda, dia mengatakan itu karena... pasangan takdirmu adalah seseorang dengan mata biru dan seseorang dengan tattoo naga... Song Qian mengatakan akan ada dua orang, karena itu adalah kombinasi yang mustahil dimiliki oleh satu orang, mustahil sampai adanya... tuan muda Baekhyun!"

Yuri kembali menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan penuh arti. Akhirnya sekarang dia bisa memahami semuanya secara keseluruhan. Kelahiran Baekhyun bukanlah suatu kebetulan, kelahirannya memang sudah direncanakan oleh Sang Deity, bahkan sebelum dia ada di kandungan ibunya. Keberadaan Baekhyun memang terkait erat dengan Chanyeol karena sejak awal dia memang diciptakan untuk Chanyeol.

"Hmmm... let me guess... seseorang dengan tattoo naga di pergelangan tangannya? Dengan mata biru?" Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti pada Yuri.

"Ya... itu benar tuan muda. Aku melihat tattoo naga itu di pergelangan tangannya. Apakah... tuan muda Baekhyun... memiliki tattoo itu di pergelangan tangannya?" Yuri tidak dapat menahan penasarannya.

"Yes he has it. Hehehehehehe... hahahahaha... Deity, KAU memang luar biasa..." Chanyeol terkekeh, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Akhirnya ia paham. Semua yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Baekhyun memang tidak ada yang kebetulan. Semua sudah diatur oleh sang Deity. Memang Deity selalu punya rencana yang tidak bisa ditebak. God works in mysterious ways.

"Kau benar... Song Qian juga tidak salah, hanya saja dia tidak dapat menginterpretasikan petunjuk ramalannya dengan baik. Tidak sebaik kau tentunya."

Yuri hanya mampu tertunduk dan tersenyum, tanda ia berterima kasih atas pujian Chanyeol padanya.

"Aku bertemu Baekhyun pertama kali memang saat usiaku 18 tahun. Tapi saat itu dia masih berusia 5 tahun, tentunya sama sekali tidak terpikir olehku kalau dia adalah pasangan takdirku. Dan sekarang, ia sudah memasuki masa pubernya, dan kami mulai merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda." Chanyeol menjelaskan pada Yuri sambil tersenyum mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Baekhyun, pertemuan yang menggerakkan hatinya untuk mengambil Baekhyun dalam perlindungannya. Bagaimana ia merasakan Baekhyun seperti magnet yang menariknya sangat kuat. Chanyeol tidak pernah bisa melepaskan Baekhyun dari sisinya, semua yang dia lakukan, semua resiko yang dia ambil, semuanya! Demi mempertahankan Baekhyun disampingnya. Agar Baekhyun selalu aman dan berada di dekatnya. Chanyeol tidak pernah paham mengapa ia merasakan dan melakukan semua itu, tapi sekarang ia sudah paham. Sangat paham.

"I see... dan dia adalah Blue Snow tercantik yang pernah kau temui, begitu katamu beberapa tahun yang lalu." Yuri masih mengingat saat pertama kali dia meramal untuk Chanyeol.

"I said that?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Tidak secara langsung. Kau bilang aku dan Luhan memang cantik, tapi tidak bisa mengalahkan Blue Snow tercantik yang pernah kau temui. Lalu Baekhyun masuk, dan saat aku melihatnya, kurasa tidak akan ada yang bisa menyanggah kalau Baekhyun adalah yang tercantik diantara seluruh Blue Snow dan juga Red Dragon. Apa aku benar tuan muda?"

"Hahahahahaha... very good Yuri! Very good!... dan apa kau tau, aku sudah bertemu dengannya saat usiaku 13 tahun, di wet dream pertamaku, saat kelahirannya Bakehyun. Lalu aku kembali memimpikannya beberapa tahun lalu."

"The chosen one memang biasanya memiliki mimpi yang khusus dan penuh arti. Beberapa chosen one bahkan mendapat petunjuk langsung atau malah didatangi para Dewa dalam mimpi mereka. Tentunya mimpimu itu adalah petunjuk bagimu."

"I see... Yuri, kau sangat membantuku malam ini. Terima kasih dan maaf aku mengganggu istirahatmu tengah malam begini."

Chanyeol tampak sangat senang, senyuman tidak pernah terlepas dari bibirnya. Ia merasa puas, pertanyaannya tentang perasaannya pada Baekhyun selama ini, tentang perasaannya yang berubah akhir-akhir ini, tentang hasratnya pada Baekhyun... semua wajar adanya. Baekhyun memang pasangannya, takdir baginya. Belahan jiwanya yang diciptakan secara sangat spesial oleh Sang Deity, khusus untuknya seorang.

"Dengan senang hati tuan muda. Aku senang bisa membantumu. Selamat untukmu dan tuan muda Baekhyun." Yuri juga tampak berbahagia untuk kedua tuan mudanya.

Yuri membuka pintu rumah untuk mempersilahkan Chanyeol keluar. Ketika tiba-tiba di depan pintu ternyata sudah ada seseorang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh emosi.

Chanyeol juga tampak terkejut melihat sosok yang berada di depan pintu rumah Yuri.

"Kau jahat! Kau baru saja berjanji padaku tadi pagi! Sekarang kau sudah melanggarnya. Kau tau Chanyeol, pria sejati tidak akan melanggar janjinya!"

Baekhyun berteriak penuh emosi dengan mata birunya yang berkaca-kaca. Tampaknya Baekhyun salah paham melihat Chanyeol berada berduaan di rumah Yuri di tengah malam begini, hanya dengan pakaian tidur mereka. Baekhyun bangun di tengah malam dan mendapati Chanyeol tidak ada disebelahnya. Dia mencari keseluruh rumah dan tidak menemukannya. Sampai ia melihat lampu rumah Yuri yang menyala, feeling Baekhyun langsung terasa tidak enak, ia pun mendatangi rumah Yuri dan benar-benar menemukan Chanyeol disana.

"Hei Baek.. tenanglah dulu, kau salah paham."

Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun dengan memeluknya. Tapi Baekhyun bereaksi keras. Dia mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menjauh. Lalu ia menatap tajam ke arah Yuri.

"Kau! Aku pikir kau baik selama ini, tidak seperti perempuan jalang lainnya yang menginginkan Chanyeol. Ternyata kau sama saja! Aku kecewa dan benci padamu!"

Fire power Bakehyun muncul dan dia mulai menyerang Yuri dengan fire powernya. Sebenarnya fire power Baekhyun termasuk biasa saja, namun Yuri yang seorang Blue Snow tentunya tidak dapat melawan fire power Baekhyun, ice powernya tetap akan kalah bila diadu dengan fire power. Ia mulai merasa panas dan panik pun melandanya. Chanyeol dengan sigap segera menahan fire power Baekhyun. Chanyeol mematikan fire power Baekhyun dengan mudah. Baekhyun terkejut lalu ia terduduk di rerumputan.

"Kau... kau... melindunginya? Kau membelanya dariku... kau benar-benar menyukainya?.. hiks...hiks..." Butiran air mata berjatuhan dari mata biru Baekhyun. Ia hanya terdiam, menutup wajahnya sambil terus menangis. Yuri yang masih shock juga tidak dapat berkata apa-apa.

Chanyeol segera menghampiri Baekhyun dan memeluknya.

"Baek, dengarkan aku, kau salah paham... ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

Baekhyun tetap diam dan menangis. Lalu ia menatap Chanyeol dan berkata...

"Aku tau... aku yang bodoh... selama ini aku yang bodoh... kau tidak pernah perduli padaku. Mereka benar... aku cuma peliharaanmu saja, Cuma untukmu bersenang-senang... saat kau bosan, kau akan membuangku! i mean nothing to you! Harusnya kau membiarkanku mati di menara Blue Snow waktu itu!"

Baekhyun mulai meracau tak tentu arah. Chanyeol menarik wajah Baekhyun dan mencium kasar bibir tipis itu. Membungkamnya agar berhenti bicara. Baekhyun menolak, ia berusaha mendorong Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol tetap memaksa. Yuri hanya terdiam menyaksikan adengan panas di depannya.

"Awwww! Fuck!"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba berteriak. Ia menarik bibirnya dari bibir Baekhyun, dan darah mengalir dari bibir Chanyeol. Baekhyun marah dan mengigit bibir Chanyeol sampai berdarah.

"Kau tidak memegang janjimu... i hate you Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun berteriak, lalu berdiri dan membalik badannya. Ia ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu, hatinya sangat sakit.

Chanyeol langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun, memerangkapnya dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Chanyeol membalik badan Baekhyun, dan kembali menciumnya dengan kasar. Chanyeol tidak perduli bila Baekhyun kembali menggigit bibirnya, ia melumat kasar bibir Baekhyun, tangannya menahan kepala Baekhyun agar tidak dapat melepaskan diri. Satu tangan lainnya menarik pinggang Baekhyun semakin merapat tanpa jarak dengan tubuhnya. Chanyeol terus melumat, dan memasukkan lidahnya dengan paksa ke mulut Baekhyun. Rasa anyir darah Chanyeol terasa di mulut Baekhyun. Chanyeol terus menciumnya dengan kasar. Baekhyun tidak berdaya, ia semakin lemas, ia mulai kehabisan nafas. Akhirnya Baekhyun tidak lagi melakukan perlawanan, ia sudah tidak memiliki tenaga lagi. Ia diam dan pasrah membiarkan Chanyeol mendominasinya. Setelah merasa Baekhyun tidak lagi memberontak, Chanyeol perlahan melepas ciumannya. Tangan Chanyeol masih menahan kepala dan pinggang Baekhyun.

"Listen to me! Kau salah paham! Aku tidak melakukan apapun yang kau pikirkan dengan Yuri. Kau bisa mendengarkan penjelasanku sekarang?!"

Chanyeol berkata penuh penekanan pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya diam dan memalingkan tatapannya.

"Aku menemui Yuri malam-malam begini setelah melihat tattoo naga di pergelangan tanganmu. Aku pernah melihatnya sebelum ini, di dalam mimpiku. Kau dan aku, kita memang memiliki ikatan takdir Baek. Hal itu yang membuatku langsung menemui Yuri untuk bertanya padanya."

Baekhyun terdiam dan menatap mata merah Chanyeol.

"Benarkah?"

"Yes baby... dan aku sudah mendapatkan penjelasan yang kubutuhkan dari Yuri, aku akan menceritakannya padamu. Jadi bisakah kau tenang dan tidak marah-marah?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lalu ia menatap Yuri. Ia sudah lebih tenang, namun ia masih ragu.

"Itu benar tuan muda Baekhyun. Untuk menanyakan ramalanku tentangmu dan tuan muda Chanyeol. Hanya itu yang terjadi. Dia milikmu tuan muda Baekhyun, selalu milikmu dari pertama kali kau melihatnya di menara 9 tahun yang lalu." Yuri tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia menatap Chanyeol, lalu ia kembali menangis.

"Kenapa kau menangis lagi sih?! Apa kau tidak percaya penjelasan kami?!" Chanyeol mulai tampak kesal.

"Aku percaya. Aku merasa lega sampai-sampai aku merasa lemas dan ingin menangis. Hiks...hiks... hiks..."

Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia memeluk Baekhyun dan mengusap kepalanya lembut. Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya, lalu ia mencium bibir tipis itu dengan lembut. Kemudian Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun-nya yang masih menghapus sisa air matanya. Chanyeol jadi ingin menggoda Baekhyun-nya.

"Kau cemburu?" Chanyeol tersenyum setan.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun mem-pout-kan mulutnya.

"Yes or no?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan kesal. Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol masih bertanya tentang sesuatu yang sudah jelas.

"Yes! I am fucking jelous! Kupikir kau meninggalkanku malam ini untuk bercinta dengan Yuri noona."

"Hahahahahaha..." Chanyeol tidak dapat menahan tawanya.

"Jangan tertawa Chanyeol! Aku sangat shock dan hatiku sakit sekali." Baekhyun memasang wajah sedih.

"Maafkan aku. Kau hanya salah paham baby Baek. Aku tidak akan melanggar janjiku padaku. Aku tidak akan menyentuh orang lain selain dirimu. Tidak akan bercinta dengan orang lain... selain dirimu..." Chanyeol mengeluarkan smirknya.

Baekhyun terkejut lalu menatap Chanyeol. Dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Baginya selama ini hanya menyentuh sudah yang paling jauh yang bisa terpikirkan oleh Baekhyun. Tapi barusan Chanyeol mengatakan bercinta, Chanyeol hanya akan bercinta dengannya. Itu berarti...

"Kenapa? Tidak mau?"

"Bukan begitu... aku... aku..."

Baekhyun tertunduk malu dengan wajah merah padam. Pemandangan yang membuat Chanyeol jadi tambah semangat menggoda Baekhyun. Chanyeol mulai menciumi pipi dan telinga Baekhyun masih dengan posisi memeluk Baekhyun. Yang dilakukan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun merasakan sensasi aneh, dia mulai merasa gerah.

Sementara itu Yuri yang sadar akan ke arah mana pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya, mulai merasa salah tingkah.

"Ehm.. ehm... tuan muda, saya akan pamit masuk ke dalam sekarang. Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam Yuri, terima kasih." Chanyeol merespon Yuri.

"Tunggu!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba menyela.

"Maafkan aku Yuri noona. Aku salah paham dan marah-marah padamu, sampai menyerangmu segala. I am so sorry!"

"Gwencanayo tuan muda. Aku mengerti dan tidak menyalahkamu." Yuri tersenyum manis.

"Terima kasih noona. Selamat malam." Baekhyun juga tersenyum tak kalah manis.

Yuri segera masuk ke dalam rumah. Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba mengangkat Baekhyun dan menggendongnya dengan bridal style. Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kembali ke kamar mereka.

...

Baekhyun mendengar dengan seksama. Dia terdiam. Jadi selama ini, sebenarnya dia adalah pasangan takdir Chanyeol? Kelahirannya yang baru pertama kali terjadi, yang dianggap sebagai kesalahan, produk gagal, tidak diinginkan dan pembawa sial... ternyata dia memiliki satu tujuan pasti di dunia ini. Menjadi pasangan the chosen one. Menjadi pasangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang sejak dulu menjaga dan merawatnya. Chanyeol yang selalu menjadi kesayangannya. Chanyeol...nya... Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa sangat bahagia. Ternyata perasaannya pada Chanyeol yang mulai berbeda sekarang, mimpi panasnya, semua itu wajar adanya. Ini berarti Chanyeol juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Baekhyun tampak berbunga-bunga memikirkan semua itu.

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun sambil berbaring di tempat tidur besarnya.

"Kau tau, sebelum kita bertemu di menara Blue Snow, aku sudah bertemu denganmu dalam mimpiku. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahmu. Hanya Tattoo mu yang bisa kulihat."

"I see Chanyeol..." Baekhyun membelai wajah tampan Chanyeol. Lalu ia meraba bibir Chanyeol yang terluka akibat gigitannya.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol. Aku melukaimu..." Baekhyun tampak merasa bersalah.

"Gwenchana. Salahku juga membuatmu salah paham. Aku harusnya mengajak serta dirimu saat menemui Yuri, jadi kau tidak menduga aku melakukan sesuatu dengannya. Hehehehehe..."

"Iya! Ini salahmu Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berkata manja sambil mem-pout-kan bibirnya. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum nakal mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Lalu ia menatap bibir merah Baekhyun yang menggoda, ia mencium bibir itu, ciuman yang mendalam, ciuman yang kembali membuat jantung Baekhyun berdebar kencang.

"Dan kau tau Baekhyun... kita sudah bercinta dua kali dalam mimpi. Hahahahaha..." Chanyeol bermaksud menggoda Baekhyun, agar ia tersipu malu. Tapi di luar dugaan Chanyeol, Baekhyun malah menatapnya dengan senyum nakal.

"Tiga kali."

"Hah? Maksudmu?" Chanyeol tampak bingung dengan perkataan Baekhyun.

"Kita sudah bercinta tiga kali. Dua kali dalam mimpimu dan satu kali dalam mimpiku." Baekhyun menaikkan satu alisnya dan memasang wajah nakal.

"OMMO! Kenapa kau tidak bilang sebelumnya hah!?"

"Aku malu! Aku takut kau menganggapku aneh. Hehehhehehe..." Baekhyun cengengesan di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Hahahahaha... aku tidak akan menganggapmu aneh sayang... so, how was i in your dream hmmm?" Chanyeol berbisik di telinga Baekhyun.

"You were amazing!" Baekhyun tersenyum-senyum mengingat mimpi panasnya bersama Chanyeol, lalu ia merasa malu dan membalik badannya membelakangi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum setan mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Dia memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang, pelukan yang erat dan meletakkan satu kakinya diatas kaki Baekhyun. Chanyeol seperti menggunakan Baekhyun sebagai guling.

"Chanyeol..."

"Iya?"

"Apa kita akan bercinta malam ini?" Polos, Baekhyun bertanya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membalik badan Baekhyun. Menatap matanya dalam.

"Baek... aku tidak akan bercinta denganmu malam ini."

"Why?"

"Kau baru 14 tahun sayang. Aku bukan pedofil, aku akan menunggumu sampai usiamu cukup matang untuk bercinta."

"Kapan itu?" Baekhyun mulai galau mendengarnya.

"Hmmm... 18 tahun kurasa pas." Chanyeol menjawab dengan tenang.

"WHAT?!... itu kan masih lama sekali Chanyeol..."

"I know."

"Kau sendiri sudah bercinta sejak usia 13 tahun. Kenapa aku harus menunggu sampai 18 tahun?" Baekhyun tidak setuju dengan Chanyeol.

"Aku kan the chosen one, jadi aku memang berbeda." Chanyeol dengan narsisnya menjawab.

"Kau curang!... Aku tidak mau! Kalau selama itu nanti kau akan bercinta dengan orang lain. Aku tidak mau!" Baekhyun mulai galau membayangkan yang tidak-tidak antara Chanyeol dan orang lain.

"Hei... tenanglah... aku kan sudah berjanji. Aku tidak akan bercinta atau menyentuh orang lain selama menunggumu."

"Tapi... itu kan lama sekali... bagaimana kalau kau... you know... sedang... horny?" Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol.

"Hahahahaha... kalau aku sedang horny, aku akan kreatif untuk meyalurkan hasratku dan tidak melanggar janjiku padamu sayang." Chanyeol mencium pipi Baekhyun.

"Maksudmu touching yourself? Bermastrubasi?... lalu aku juga harus melakukan itu bila aku yang horny?"

"Tentu! Kau juga harus memegang janjimu. Nobody touch you or have sex with you but me!" Chanyol berkata dengan posesifnya pada Baekhyun.

"Lalu kita akan sama-sama bermastrubasi? What's the point? Kalau kita bisa saling bercinta kenapa harus repot-repot bermain solo sendiri-sendiri?"

Baekhyun masih protes dan tidak sepakat dengan keputusan Chanyeol. Bocah lelaki umur 14 tahun yang baru masuk masa puber memang selalu memiliki hasrat seksual yang tinggi dan menggebu-gebu.

"That's okay baby... percayalah padaku, itu jalan terbaik. Aku ingin kau siap saat melakukannya denganku. Tidak perlu terburu-buru."

"Baiklah..." Baekhyun mengalah sambil mempout kan bibirnya. Chanyeol tidak tahan melihatnya, dia menghadiahkan ciuman di bibir pink itu.

Tak lama setelah itu Baekhyun sudah tertidur pulas. Chanyeol memandangi wajah cantik Baekhyun, kekasihnya.

" _Cepatlah dewasa Baekhyun... aku menunggumu sayang..."_

...

Sejak malam itu, Chanyeol dengan santainya mempertunjukkan hubungannya dengan Baekhyun yang sudah berkembang saat ini. Chanyeol tanpa ragu dan malu menunjukkan kemesraannya bersama Baekhyun. Semua orang hanya berani saling bergosip di belakang, tanpa ada yang berani bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Hanya Sehun yang mengetahui apa yang terjadi karena mendapat cerita dari Luhan dan Yuri. Kris dan Bing-Bing juga sudah tahu dari Sehun, dan mereka tidak kaget mendengarnya. Mereka adalah orang pertama yang mencurigai perubahan yang terjadi antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, kapan kau akan kembali?"

Baekhyun bertanya di suatu pagi saat sedang mengantar Chanyeol untuk berpergian. Sehun, Luhan, Kai dan juga Suho akan ikut Chanyeol ke luar kota untuk mengurus pertikaian yang terjadi di wilayah mereka dan Kangin. Sementara Lay, Xiumin, Yuri dan yang lainnya akan bersiaga di rumah untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Nanti malam aku akan kembali baby."

"Becareful Chanyeol. Jangan sampai terluka ya." Baekhyun menatap dengan penuh kekuatiran pada Chanyeol.

"Jangan kuatir seperti itu, aku akan baik-baik saja. Kau jangan nakal ya selama menungguku di rumah."

"Ahhh! Aku kan bukan anak-anak lagi, aku tidak nakal Chanyeol... dan jangan bercanda, aku kan benar-benar kuatir." Baekhyun ngambek pada Chanyeol.

"Hahahahahaa... arasso baby Baek... kemarilah..." Chanyeol memangku Baekhyun di atas kursi yang ada di teras rumah utama, di hadapan semua orang.

"Don't worrie okay... i'll be back tonight. Kau bisa tidur sambil memelukku malam ini."

Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun menghadapnya, lalu Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun tepat di bibirnya. A hot french kiss in front of everyone. Tangan Chanyeol sibuk meraba pinggul Baekhyun selama mereka berciuman sambil tetap berpangkuan. Tangan Baekhyun melingkar indah di leher Chanyeol. Dua lidah itu saling bertautan dan bibir mereka saling melumat. Sepertinya Baekhyun mulai mengalami kemajuan dalam berciuman.

"See! I told you they're lover now!"

Kai menyikut Lay ketika melihat pemandangan itu.

"I guess you're right..." Lay berkata tanpa berkedip melihat tuan mudanya yang sedang asik berciuman dengan Baekhyun.

"I already know long before you know it." Xiumin tiba-tiba menimbrung percakapan Kai dan Lay.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau duluan?"

Belum sempat Xiumin menjawab, tiba-tiba terdengar suara deheman dari Sehun.

"Ehm...ehm... hyung..." Sehun berusaha menarik perhatian Chanyeol yang masih sibuk ber-french kiss-ria dengan Baekhyun. Namun usaha itu gagal, karena mulut Chanyeol masih tampak sibuk menempel dengan mulut Baekhyun.

Sehun salah tingkah sendiri melihat adegan mesra hyungnya. Chanyeol memang terkenal dengan petualangan sex nya. Tapi dia tidak pernah menjadi kekasih dengan siapapun sebelumnya. Toh semua orang memang hanya jadi teman tidur one night stand bagi Chanyeol. Jadi singkat kata, Chanyeol belum pernah memiliki kekasih yang bermesraan dengannya seperti sekarang ini. Baekhyun adalah yang pertama mendapatkan posisi itu.

"Chanyeol hyung!" Sehun akhirnya bersuara dengan cukup kencang.

"What?" Chanyeol melepas ciumannya pada Baekhyun dan merespon Sehun dengan santai. Tangannya tetap melingkari pinggang sampai ke perut Baekhyun yang masih diatas pangkuannya.

"We should go now. Kau bisa melanjutkan acaramu dengan Baekhyun setelah kita pulang nanti."

"Hahahahahaha... arasso maknae..." Chanyeol tertawa geli melihat ekspresi Sehun.

Baekhyun kemudian berdiri dari pangkuan Chanyeol.

"Sehun hyung, kau ini tidak pengertian... aku saja tidak pernah mengganggumu saat kau sedang bermesraan dengan Luhan hyung kan..."

Dengan polosnya, mulut mungil itu berkata pada Sehun.

Sehun tidak bersuara hanya membulatkan matanya dan memasang ekspresi seperti siap menelan Baekhyun hidup-hidup mendengar perkataannya barusan. Semua orang berusaha keras menahan tawanya melihat adegan yang tersaji. Mungkin mereka merasa semacam sedang menonton drama roman picisan. Sementara Chanyeol hanya tersenyum setan mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. He really likes the way Baekhyun's act, everything about Baekhyun really mesmerized him.

...

Makanan lezat tampak tersaji berlimpah diatas meja hidangan, bunga berwarna-warni tampak tersebar indah di setiap sudut ruangan dan menebar aroma wangi yang menenangkan. Lilin yang ditata sedemikian rupa tampak indah menerangi ruangan besar di kediaman Kris. Malam ini Kris mengadakan pesta di rumahnya. Pesta yang dihadiri oleh perwakilan tetua dan juga leader Red Dragon. Kris tidak lupa mengundang kedua adiknya pada pesta tersebut. Kris menjadikan pesta ini sebagai ajang resmi untuknya mengumumkan pengunduran dirinya dari kandidat leader di depan semua orang. Kris merasa jengah dengan segala macam bujuk rayu dan siasat dari ayahnya agar dia tetap bersaing dengan Chanyeol untuk kursi leader. Chanyeol sendiri tidak keberatan akan hal itu, namun Kris memanglah tidak memiliki minat untuk kursi leader, dia lebih senang menjadi pedagang sukses yang mandiri dan mengumpulkan banyak kekayaan seperti sekarang ini. Kris juga ingin menunjukkan secara resmi pada ayahnya, bahwa ia sekarang ini berpihak pada Chanyeol. Kris masih sakit hati atas perlakuan ayahnya padanya saat penyerangan di markas besar Red Dragon beberapa tahun lalu. Ini adalah pembalasan Kris pada ayahnya.

Di pesta ini banyak sekali penjaga yang sudah bersiap siaga. Kris sadar betul akan resiko yang diambilnya dengan menempatkan Kangin dan Chanyeol di satu ruangan yang sama. It could be bad blood!. Maka dari itu dia sudah bersiap siaga dengan pasukan pengaman di rumahnya. Cukup lucu sebenarnya, mengingat ini adalah pesta yang begitu meriah namun disisi lain tampak penjaga yang bersiap seperti akan maju di medan perang.

"Pesta yang meriah tuan muda Kris! Kami sangat mengagumi keindahan kediamanmu ini. Lokasi ini juga sangat strategis untuk jalur perdaganganmu. Kau sungguh beruntung bisa mendapatkannya."

Mr. Siwon sebagai perwakilan tetua menyampaikan apresiasinya pada Kris. Kris tampak sangat tampan malam ini, setelan baju mirip jas berwarna hitam dengan pin berlambang naga hitam di dada, menjadi pilihan Kris malam ini.

"Terima kasih Mr. Siwon. Aku tidak mungkin mendapatkan lokasi ini bila Chanyeol tidak membantuku."

"Ahh... i see... sepertinya sekarang hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol sudah membaik ya. Seingatku kalian dulu selalu bermusuhan."

"Hahahahaha... permusuhan itu hanya kesalah pahaman di masa lalu. Kami memiliki hubungan yang baik sekarang." Kris menjawab dengan senyuman.

"Kris, anakku... ada apa gerangan kau mengundang aku dan perwakilan tetua di pesta hari ini?"

Kangin datang dengan segelas red wine di salah satu tangannya. Well, sebenarnya memang hanya satu pilihan tangan yang dimiliki Kangin, mengingat tangan lainnya sudah dipotong oleh Chanyeol sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu, saat mereka bertikai.

"Tunggulah sebentar ayah. Aku ada pengumuman penting. Aku akan mengumumkannya setelah satu tamu penting kita datang."

"Siapa?" Serempak Kangin dan Siwon bertanya. Mereka memang tidak tau kalau Kris mengundang Chanyeol dan juga Sehun di pesta ini. Semua orang berpikir tidak ada yang punya nyali sebesar itu untuk menempatkan Chanyeol dan Kangin dalam satu ruangan yang sama.

"Just wait and see..." Kris mengeluarkan smirknya.

Semua mata tiba-tiba menuju pada pintu masuk. Chanyeol berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan, ia tampak luar biasa mempesona dengan baju resmi semacam setelan jas berwarna hitam, sama seperti yang dikenakan Kris. Di dada kanannya tampak semacam pin dengan lambang naga berwarna merah tersemat. Rambut merahnya ditata rapi, ia menyebarkan bau wangi yang memabukkan, yang membuat semua orang tak dapat mengalihkan mata darinya. Dibelakangnya tampak Sehun berjalan dengan baju senada dan pin naga hitam di dada kanannya. Kedua kakak adik itu begitu tampan membuat semua orang menatap tak berkedip.

Di belakang Sehun tampak sesosok pria yang mengenakan baju setelan semacam jas berwarna abu-abu dengan pin berlambang mawar biru di dada kanannya. Luhan tampil mempesona dengan mata biru dan rambut pirangnya. Lalu tampak sesosok remaja cantik yang berjalan masuk disebelah Luhan. Remaja dengan rambut pirang-merah, mata biru, yang mengenakan baju senada dengan Luhan. Baekhyun tampak cantik sekaligus tampan di pesta malam ini. Dia mengenakan dua pin sekaligus di dada kanannya. Pin berlambang naga hitam dan pin berlambang mawar biru.

Kris tersenyum melihat kedatangan mereka lalu Kris menyambut dan bergabung dengan Sehun dan Chanyeol. Jadilah 3 bersaudara itu tampak seperti jelmaan para Dewa, dengan tinggi badan diatas rata-rata dan ketampanan yang luar biasa, membuat semua orang menatap dan mengagumi mereka.

Belum selesai kekaguman pada 3 saudara itu, para tamu pesta melihat sesosok wanita cantik dengan gaun berwarna abu-abu berjalan dengan anggun menyambut kedatangan rombongan Chanyeol. Bing-Bing tampil cantik mempesona dengan gaun yang terbuka di bagian punggung, serta rambut panjangnya yang dibiarkan tergerai diletakkan di samping kiri dadanya, tampak pin berlambang naga hitam juga tersemat di atas dada bagian kanan gaunnya.

"Selamat datang. Mari Luhan dan Baekhyun bergabunglah denganku disini."

Bing-Bing menyapa hangat dua calon adik iparnya.

"Wel...well..well... Kris, sepertinya kau bermaksud memberiku kejutan."

Sinis Kangin berkata melihat rombongan Chanyeol. Sementara Siwon sudah mulai cemas, dia berharap tidak ada pertikaian yang akan terjadi hari ini. Dia seharusnya sudah curiga ketika melihat begitu banyaknya penjaga yang disiapkan Kris hanya untuk sebuah pesta.

"Aku mengundang semua orang disini, untuk memberikan pengumuman penting."

Kris berkata lantang pada semua tamu pesta. Dia mengacuhkan perkataan ayahnya.

"Pertama-tama ijinkan aku menyambut kedatangan kedua adikku malam ini. Chanyeol, the choosen one dan Sehun, maknae kami. Aku secara resmi menyatakan bahwa aku mengundurkan diri dari posisi sebagai kandidat leader Red Dragon dan aku menyatakan dukunganku untuk the chosen one kita, Chanyeol!"

Sebenarnya ini bukan berita baru bagi semua orang, mereka semua sudah menduga hal ini sejak melihat kerukunan Kris dan Chanyeol 5 tahun silam. Namun ini ditujukan sebagai pukulan telak Kris pada ayahnya. Dan melihat ekspresi ayahnya, Kris sepertinya sukses besar.

"Let's give a big congrats to my husband dan his brother!" Bing-Bing dengan manis memimpin respon dari semua tamu pesta mengikutinya untuk bertepuk tangan.

"Leader Kangin, posisimu semakin tidak baik. Ada bagusnya kau menyerah saja sebelum terlambat." Siwon sang tetua memberi saran pada Kangin, dengan berbisik.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyerah. Sampai titik darah penghabisan!" Kangin membalas dingin ucapan Siwon dengan emosi yang tertahan.

Siwon hanya diam dan menghela nafas panjang melihat reaksi Kangin.

"Aku juga ada pengumuman penting!"

Tiba-tiba Sehun angkat bicara, membuat semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Aku ingin memperkenalkan kekasihku!" Sehun lanjut berbicara.

Luhan hampir tersedak air liurnya sendiri mendengar ucapan Sehun. Dia tidak mempersiapkan diri untuk ini. Sehun hanya tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Luhan, dia lalu mengajak Luhan berdiri di sebelahnya, menggenggam tangannya dan mencium pipinya di depan semua orang.

"Perkenalkan, ini Luhan kekasihku. Dia adalah seorang Blue Snow luar biasa yang berhasil mencuri hatiku." Perkataan Sehun membuat wajah Luhan bersemu merah.

Semua orang membulatkan mulutnya. Mereka tau bahwa hubungan Luhan dan Sehun tidaklah direstui oleh ayahnya. Tapi Sehun malah dengan terang-terangan memperkenalkan Luhan secara resmi di depan semua orang, di depan ayahnya. Tampaknya memang ini adalah ajang pembalasan bagi anak-anak Kangin kepada ayah mereka.

"Dan aku juga menyatakan dukunganku pada Chanyeol hyung-ku, the chosen one untuk menjadi next leader of Red Dragon." Sehun tersenyum untuk mengakhiri pengumuman darinya.

Ini juga bukanlah hal baru bagi semua orang. Dari awal semua orang tau Sehun memang berada di pihak Chanyeol. Tapi tetap saja, ini hal yang menyakitkan bagi Kangin. Semua anak-anaknya dengan resmi, di depan semua orang, secara terang-terangan membangkang dan tidak mendukungnya sebagai leader Red Dragon.

"Selamat Sehun dan Luhan... kurasa tak lama lagi kita akan mempersiapkan pernikahan untuk kalian berdua." Bing-Bing berkata sambil menggoda Sehun dan Luhan, ia masih dalam posisi dirangkul oleh suaminya tercinta.

"Terima kasih noona, aku juga berharap begitu." Sehun berkata sambil memeluk Luhan. Luhan hanya mampu pasrah dengan wajah bahagia yang bersemu merah.

Setelah itu Sehun, Luhan, Kris dan Bing-Bing menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk disuapi buah anggur oleh Baekhyun. Mereka tampak sangat ber-lovey dovey tanpa rasa sungkan, mereka duduk bersebelahan diatas sofa dengan posisi yang sangat dekat satu sama lain. Senyuman dan tawa kecil tidak lepas dari wajah mereka.

"Ehm... tanpa bermaksud mengganggu... mungkin ada yang ingin kau sampaikan Chanyeol?" Kris tersenyum menggoda.

"Kris made his, i made mine... how bout yours hyung? Anything you want to announce?" Sehun ikut-ikutan tersenyum menggoda Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menunjukkan smirknya, Kris dan Sehun sengaja melakukan hal ini. Chanyeol tau yang mereka maksud adalah pengumuman tentang hubungannya dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol memang belum secara resmi mengumumkan hubungannya dengan Baekhyun. Orang-orang di luar Chanyeol's mansion juga belum banyak yang tahu akan hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sekarang ini. Chanyeol berdiri dan merangkul Baekhyun.

"Aku mengucapkan terima kasih pada kedua saudaraku untuk dukungan mereka padaku sebagai the next ledaer of Red Dragon. It's a big honour to me. Lalu aku ingin memperkenalkan secara resmi pada semuanya, ini Baekhyun, kekasihku. Ia adalah satu-satunya campuran Blue Snow dan Red Dragon yang istimewa, yang diciptakan dan ditakdirkan oleh Dewa dan Deity khusus sebagai pasangan takdirku."

Mendadak seluruh ruangan menjadi heboh. Kangin dan Siwon tampak terkejut mendengarnya. Belum selesai kehebohan yang terjadi, semua menjadi terdiam melihat Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun di depan semua orang. Chanyeol menarik pinggul Baekhyun merapat pada tubuhnya dan Baekhyun melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher Chanyeol. Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama dengan kegiatan melumat bibir satu sama lain. Pemandangan seorang pemuda 27 tahun menciumi bibir bocah 14 tahun bukanlah hal yang dianggap wajar bagi semua orang. Tapi semua orang tidak ada yang berani memprotes, karena semua masih sangat menyayangi nyawa mereka. Beberapa wanita dan juga pria tampak berduka, mereka patah hati atas pengumuman Chanyeol barusan.

"Baiklah. Sekian dari kami. Selamat menikmati pesta ini." Bing-Bing menutup pengumuman mereka sambil tersenyum geli. Bing-Bing bermaksud menyudahi acara pengumuman dan ingin menjamu semua tamunya dengan layak.

Saat semua orang sedang menikmati pesta, tiba-tiba terdengarlah suara Kangin.

"Sungguh kejutan yang luar biasa anak-anakku. Terutama dari kau Chanyeol. Ternyata selama ini kau memelihara Baekhyun karena kau mempersiapkannya untuk menjadi pemuas nafsumu. Hahahahaha..."

Chanyeol memandang Kangin dengan tajam, ia tidak senang dengan ucapan ayahnya. Chanyeol baru saja bersiap menjawab perkataan ayahnya, ketika tiba-tiba...

"Tuan besar leader, sungguh tidak bijak bila pria seusiamu tidak belajar dari pengalaman. Kau jangan membuat Chanyeol-ku marah, nanti kau bisa kehilangan satu lenganmu lagi. Lenganmu itu tinggal satu, jagalah baik-baik tuan besar. Kau akan kesusahan bila kehilangan dua lenganmu. Bagaimana kau akan memegang gelas wine itu bila kedua tanganmu tidak ada kan."

Dengan wajah polos dan ekspresi santai Baekhyun menjawab ucapan Kangin. Semuanya terdiam sebelum beberapa detik kemudian disambung dengan tawa menggelegar dari Chanyeol.

"Hahahahahahahaha..."

Beberapa orang di pesta yang mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, hanya mampu mengulum senyum mereka.

"Cuihhh! Bocah malang! Tidak usah banyak bicara! Kau tidak sadar ya bila kau hanya akan dijadikan pemuas nafsu dan teman tidur Chanyeol..." Kangin mengejek Baekhyun.

"Menjadi pemuas nafsu dan teman tidur Chanyeol itu bukan suatu kemalangan tuan besar. Itu suatu keberuntungan... don't you ever heard how great Chanyeol is in bed?..."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA..."

Kris dan Sehun tidak dapat menahan tawa mereka mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Mereka sampai memegang perut mereka sambil tertawa. Sementara yang lainnya hanya menundukkan wajah sambil menahan tawa.

Chanyeol tersenyum setan, ia menarik Baekhyun dan kembali menghadiahi ciuman di bibir remaja manis itu. Chanyeol lalu mengusap pipi mulus Baekhyun, dia kemudian berkata dengan lantang pada ayahnya...

"Dia bukan sekedar pemuas nafsu bagiku, dia adalah kekasihku, The love of my life, yang ditakdirkan menjadi pasanganku. But of course i can't deny what he said about how great i am in bed." Chanyeol menjawab dengan narsisnya, disertai smirk menghiasi wajahnya. Bila yang lain berfokus pada kalimat terakhir Chanyeol, maka Baekhyun lebih berfokus pada kalimat awal dari Chanyeol.

" _Love of my life?... i am the love of Chanyeol's life?... Yes!"_ Baekhyun tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa senangnya mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Bibirnya tersenyum sumringah, matanya berbinar-binar menatap Chanyeol.

" _Ommona!"_ Semua orang yang mendengar, membulatkan mata mereka mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Memang wajar bila Chanyeol ditakdirkan berpasangan dengan bocah ini, mereka memiliki kesamaan dalam gaya bicaranya yang blak-blakan dan cenderung vulgar.

Sebelum pembicaraan berlanjut lebih ke arah mesum, Kris segera mengontrol suasana pestanya.

"Okay... okay... that's enough... ayah, ini pestaku, kuharap kau bisa well behave here."

Kangin tampak kesal, dia ingin sekali membakar Baekhyun hidup-hidup. Tapi mengingat ada Chanyeol disana, sepertinya hal itu tidak mungkin terwujud. Ia juga mengurungkan niatnya membuat keributan, karena ia melihat Kris sudah mempersiapkan penjaga dalam jumlah besar saat ini, sementara dia hanya membawa beberapa penjaga saja. Bila mereka bertikai sekarang, bisa dipastikan ia akan kalah telak.

"Terserah kau saja Kris... aku pulang sekarang!"

Tanpa banyak basa-basi Kangin segera melangkahkan kaki keluar dari rumah Kris.

"Kalian ini! Sebegitu bencinya kah kalian pada ayah kalian.. don't you love him even just a little bit?" Siwon berkata.

"There was no love between us and him... ever..."

Kris menjawab datar pada Siwon.

Siwon hanya menghela nafas panjang menddengar jawaban Kris. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

" _Jadi begitu sebenarnya, bocah campuran itu adalah pasangan takdir the chosen one... segala ramalan tentang dia sebagai kelemahan the chosen one, yang memiliki kekuatan lebih besar dari the chosen one karena menguasai fire dan ice power sekaligus ternyata tidak terbukti sampai sekarang. Malah yang jelas saat ini adalah dia sebagai pasangan takdir the chosen one. Mengapa dia? Apa maksud dari semua ini wahai Deity?..."_

Siwon hanya mampu bertanya di dalam hatinya tanpa bisa mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyannya.

...

Sejak kejadian di pesta Kris, hubungan Kris dan ayahnya juga semakin tidak manis. Hanya hubungan baik antara keluarga besar Bing-Bing dan Kangin yang masih menopang komunikasi antara dua keluarga tersebut, komunikasi yang sangat minim tentunya. Kangin merasa Kris terang-terangan berkhianat dan membangkang padanya. Untuk seorang Kris yang biasanya selalu patuh padanya, tentu hal itu sangat tidak bisa diterima oleh Kangin. Disisi lain, Kris merasa puas. Ini adalah pembalasannya untuk semua perlakuan ayahnya yang selama ini hanya memanfaatkan Kris untuk kepentingannya saja.

Sementara itu, di Chanyeol's mansion, sejak pengumuman di pesta malam itu, ada dua orang yang tampak berbunga-bunga. Luhan dan Baekhyun. Mereka berdua senang karena Sehun dan Chanyeol secara resmi mengakui mereka sebagai kekasih di depan semua orang.

Berita tentang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dengan cepatnya menyebar ke seluruh Red Dragon. Banyak komentar bermunculan mengenai hubungan mereka. Ada yang menyetujui, ada juga yang menghujat. Sementara itu, kedua orang yang dibicarakan tampak tenang-tenang saja seolah tidak terjadi apapun. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak perduli apa pandangan orang terhadap mereka... To the hell with that!.

Baekhyun semakin mesra dengan Chanyeol, dan ia merasa semakin sering bergairah saat berada di dekat Chanyeol. Baekhyun mulai kesulitan menahan nafsu yang bergejolak di dalam dirinya, sementara itu Chanyeol tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya, dia tidak akan meniduri Baekhyun sampai Baekhyun berusia 18 tahun. Jadilah Baekhyun mulai memikirkan berbagai cara untuk menggoda Chanyeol. Tujuannya sudah tentu untuk meruntuhkan pertahanan Chanyeol dan membuat Chanyeol bercinta dengannya.

"Chanyeol..."

"Ada apa Baek?"

"Care to join me?"

"Where to?"

"Bath tub."

Jawaban singkat Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. Di suatu sore di Chanyeol's mansion tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun masuk ke kamar Chanyeol dan mengutarakan pertanyaan itu.

"Baekhyun... " Chanyeol menggantung kalimatnya.

"What? Katamu dulu tidak baik pria dewasa mandi berdua bersama, tapi sekarang kita kan sepasang kekasih, itu harusnya tidak menjadi masalah kan?" Baekhyun memasang wajah polosnya menatap Chanyeol.

"Hmmm... apa kau sedang coba menggodaku?"

"Maybe..."

Baekhyun tersenyum nakal. Lalu ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi Chanyeol. Sambil berjalan Baekhyun melepas satu persatu bajunya. Baju atasan, celana panjang dan... celana dalaman.

Chanyeol terdiam melihatnya. Bokong seksi Baekhyun tentu menjadi godaan besar bagi Chanyeol.

" _Dasar Bocah mesum!"_ umpat Chanyeol dalam hatinya. Lalu Chanyeol berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan melihat Baekhyun dari depan pintu. Baekhyun sedang asik berendam, dia menyentuh lehernya, dadanya dengan gerakan seduktif. Chanyeol jelas teramat sangat tergoda dengan pertunjukkan ini.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tak berkedip. Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun, Chanyeol kemudian mencium bibir Baekhyun, hanya ciuman singkat. Lalu ia berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar mandi.

"Enjoy your bath..." Chanyeol berucap singkat sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu.

Chanyeol harus segera menjauh dari Baekhyun, karna semenit lebih lama disana, Chanyeol tidak yakin ia bisa mengendalikan diri dengan baik. Dia bisa saja langsung menyetubuhi Baekhyun bila dia tidak segera pergi. Padahal godaan semacam itu sudah biasa didapatkan oleh seorang Chanyeol. Selama ini dia selalu bisa mengendalikan diri dengan baik, bila dia menginginkannya, maka dia akan melakukannya, bila tidak ia bisa dengan santai menolak semua godaan yang tersaji untuknya. Tapi berbeda dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol merasa dengan Baekhyun ia harus menolak sesuatu yang sangat ia inginkan. Ini bukan perkara mudah bagi seorang Chanyeol.

Disisi lain, Chanyeol tidak menyadari bahwa Baekhyun terluka dengan penolakannya. Baekhyun mulai meragukan hasrat Chanyeol padanya.

" _Mungkin Chanyeol tidak berhasrat padaku. Apa aku kurang menarik? Ahh... tidak mungkin, aku kan cantik dan manis, semua orang bilang begitu... lalu apa?.. mungkinkah karna aku laki-laki? Apa Chanyeol lebih menyukai perempuan dengan dada besar yang menggoda?"_

Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk di kepala Baekhyun. Dengan segala pemikirannya, akhirnya Baekhyun sampai pada suatu kesimpulan, walaupun dia tidak memiliki dada besar seperti wanita seksi lainnya, tapi dia bisa lebih ahli dari mereka untuk urusan ranjang. Yang harus dia lakukan hanyalah mempelajari segala sesuatu tentang dia bisa memuaskan Chanyeol dan segala masalah akan hilang kan.

" _Masalahnya adalah pada siapa aku harus belajar tentang hal ini?..."_

Baekhyun meletakkan jari telunjuknya di atas bibir bawahnya, dia sedang berpikir keras.

...

"What?!... Baekhyun, apa-apaan kau ini?"

Sehun tampak terkejut dengan permintaan Baekhyun.

"Aku serius hyung. Aku ingin kau mengajariku tentang sex! Aku harus menjadi ahli dalam sex agar bisa memuaskan Chanyeol."

"Ommo! Ini sangat aneh Baek... kenapa harus aku sih?"

"Aku sebenarnya ingin belajar dari Bing-Bing noona, tapi dia kan perempuan. Kupikir sex antar lawan jenis dan sesama jenis pastilah berbeda kan... atau menurutmu aku harus belajar semuanya? Yang jelas aku butuh tau bagaimana merangsang seorang pria! Bagian mana saja yang harus aku sentuh? Aku harus bagaimana saat berhubungan sex? Bagaimana cara menyentuh yang benar untuk rangsangan seksual? Ajari aku semuanya!"

Baekhyun tampak tidak memperdulikan kekagetan Sehun, ia sangat fokus untuk mencapai tujuannya. Sementara Sehun yang semakin bingung, harus merespon bagaimana untuk permintaan ini. Dia takut Chanyeol akan murka bila dia membicarakan masalah sex dengan Baekhyun, belum lagi Luhan bisa saja menjadi cemburu.

Sehun mengacak rambutnya kasar.

"Baekhyun... aku tidak bisa mengajarimu untuk hal ini. Karena... karena kau masih kecil. Lagi pula aku masih sayang nyawa."

Sehun tidak ingin mati konyol, dia berpikir Chanyeol pasti akan marah padanya. Sehun sendiri pasti akan cemburu dan marah bila posisinya dibalik dan Luhan yang belajar bercinta dengan Chanyeol.

"Maksudmu?" Baekhyun tampak tidak mengerti.

"Intinya, aku tidak bisa membantumu. Kau harus bicara pada Chanyeol soal ini."

Sehun menutup pembicaraan mereka. Baekhyun tampak kecewa. Tidak tau harus kemana dia akan meminta bantuan. Bakhyun sedang mempertimbangkan meminta bantuan pada Kris atau Luhan, tapi mengingat Sehun yang memiliki hubungan paling dekat dengannya saja menolaknya, apa lagi yang lain kan.

...

"Hyung... apa kau bicara dengan Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini?"

Sehun memberanikan diri bertanya pada Chanyeol beberapa hari setelah percakapannya dengan Baekhyun.

"Maksudmu? Tentu saja aku bicara setiap hari dengannya."

"Maksudku, apa kalian membicarakan tentang suatu topik tertentu?"

Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan pandangan tajam.

"Maknae, make your point! Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau sampaikan?"

Sehun menarik nafas panjang sebelum bicara.

"Tapi kau jangan marah padaku! Aku menolaknya, so nothing happen."

Chanyeol mendengarkan cerita Sehun dengan tatapan mematikan. Sehun semakin cemas saat melihat respon hyung-nya.

"Jadi kau mengajari kekasihku caranya bercinta?!" Murka Chanyeol.

"No! I told you... aku menolaknya hyung... kau jangan marah padaku."

Sehun berusaha menenangkan Chanyeol yang sedang murka.

Chayeol tampak diam dan berpikir.

"Baiklah, aku akan bicara dengannya. Tapi kau jangan coba-coba mengajarinya sesuatu yang berbau sex, i will kill you if you did!"

"I know that! Makanya aku bilang dari tadi aku menolaknya kan..."

Sehun berusaha tetap membela dirinya. Dia sudah tau Chanyeol pasti akan marah. Dan dia juga tau pasti kemarahan Chanyeol bukan karena Baekhyun masih dibawah umur dan belum perlu belajar soal sex, tapi Chanyeol marah karena cemburu!. Siapa juga yang tidak akan cemburu bila kekasihmu belajar masalah sex dengan orang lain.

"Hyung... kau mau kemana?"

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol tampak berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Memberi pelajaran untuk anak nakal itu!"

" _Aigo! semoga kau baik-baik saja setelah ini Baekhyun."_ Sehun berkata dalam hatinya.

...

Chanyeol tidak menemukan Baekhyun di kamarnya. Menurut pelayan, Baekhyun pergi ke kota bersama Kai dan Lay. Berita itu membuat Chanyeol gelisah. Dia bersumpah akan membakar hidup-hidup Lay dan Kai bila berani mengajari Baekhyun cara bercinta. Chanyeol tidak suka bila Baekhyun membicarakan masalah sex dengan orang lain, Baekhyun nya sangat cantik dan menggoda, bila ia bicara soal sex dengan orang lain, maka kemungkinan besar orang tersebut akan tergoda dan terangsang dengan membayangkan Baekhyun melakukan apa yang sedang mereka pelajari. Mereka bisa saja mengambil keuntungan dari Baekhyun-nya, menyentuhnya, menjamahnya dengan dalih untuk mengajarinya bercinta. Chanyeol tidak rela!. Chanyeol merasakan cemburu buta untuk pertama kalinya, pikirannya mulai berkelana tak tentu arah. Ini adalah kali pertama the chosen one dalam situasi seperti ini. Semua kacau gara-gara Baekhyun. Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir mana ada yang berani mengajari Baekhyun tentang hal ini, apalagi menyentuhnya, semua juga tau pasti apa akibatnya. But you know what people said... cemburu membuat orang tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

Sore hari, Baekhyun pulang bersama Lay dan Kai. Kedatangan mereka langsung disambut wajah dingin Chanyeol di depan pintu.

"Chanyeol... i am home!" Baekhyun segera menghampiri Chanyeol dan memeluknya.

"Dari mana?"

"Kota, aku menemani Kai dan Lay membeli perabotan baru untuk rumah mereka."

"Kau belajar sesuatu dari Kai dan Lay?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan dingin.

"Hah? Maksudmu?" Baekhyun tampak bingung dengan pertanyaaan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab Baekhyun, dia langsung mengangkat Baekhyun seperti mengangkat karung beras di pundaknya, dengan kepala Baekhyun menghadap bawah.

"Chanyeol! What happen?!... put me down!"

Chanyeol mengabaikan teriakan Baekhyun dan membawanya ke kamar tidur. Kai dan Lay hanya bisa melongo melihat apa yang terjadi. Sungguh mereka tidak tau apa-apa tentang masalah ini. Sesampainya di kamar, Chanyeol melempar Baekhyun ke atas tempat tidur.

"Kenapa kau minta diajari mengenai seks oleh Sehun? Apa kau juga minta diajari oleh Kai dan Lay?!" Chanyeol bertanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Aku...aku... habisnya kau..."

Baekhyun terbata-bata menjelaskan pada Chanyeol.

"Bicara yang jelas Baekhyun! Aku tidak suka bila pria lain mendekatimu, berbicara masalah sex denganmu, kau bisa saja membangkitkan hasrat mereka saat membicarakan sex, dan mereka bisa saja mengambil keuntungan darimu! Kau tau itu!?"

Chanyeol tampak serius dengan kemarahannya. Baekhyun jadi merasa takut dan cemas.

"Maafkan aku! Aku hanya ingin jadi ahli dalam urusan sex, agar kau tertarik dan berhasrat padaku. Aku hanya minta pada Sehun hyung, tidak pada Kai dan Lay. Sehun juga menolakku." Baekhyun bercerita sambil mem-poutkan bibirnya.

Chanyeol terdiam mendengarkan Baekhyun.

"Apa maksudmu agar aku berhasrat padamu?"

"Kau kan tidak berhasrat padaku! Aku sudah berkali-kali mencoba menggodamu. Kau selalu pergi dan menunjukkan wajah yang tidak tertarik. Aku tau kau tidak berhasrat padaku. Mungkin kau memang lebih suka dengan perempuan yang berdada besar. Tapi aku ingin bisa membuatmu senang Chanyeol, makanya aku ingin belajar bagaimana cara bercinta yang baik agar bisa memuaskanmu. Aku tidak mau kau bercinta dengan perempuan lain. Aku..."

"Oh My God Baekhyun!"

Perasaan senang karena Baekhyun berusaha begitu keras hanya demi menyenangkannya, bercampur dengan perasaan sedih karena Baekhyun nya sampai merasa insecure karena pilihan sikapnya. Chanyeol tidak menduga Baekhyun akan merasa seperti ini.

"Dengarkan aku! Aku sudah pernah bilang kalau aku menunda bercinta denganmu karena kau masih terlalu kecil, bukan karena aku tidak berhasrat padamu. Kau tidak tau betapa keras aku menahan diri setiap kau menggodaku. Maka dari itu aku memilih pergi bila kau menggodaku Baek!. Aku sangat sangat berhasrat padamu!."

Baekhyun memasang wajah sinis...

"Kau benar berhasrat padaku?"

"Hell yeah!" Chanyeol menjawab dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Apa kau cemburu bila orang lain menginginkanku?"

"Baekhyun..."

"Just answer me! Kau membuatku merasa kau tidak berhasrat padaku! Setidaknya jelaskan dengan jujur padaku!"

"Aku sudah mejelaskan dengan jujur padamu! Tentu aku berhasrat padamu dan aku cemburu bila ada orang lain yang menginginkanmu!"

"Prove it!" Baekhyun menantang Chanyeol. Chanyeol terdiam mendengarnya.

"See... kau tidak bisa membuktikannya kan... sudahlah Chanyeol, terserah kau saja... aku tidak akan belajar sex dengan siapapun, biarlah aku menjadi yang terbodoh untuk urusan sex."

Baekhyun mengeluarkan jurus ngambeknya, sambil beranjak pergi dari tempat tidur. Baekhyun tidak bodoh, dia cukup mengenal Chanyeol dengan baik. Dia bisa memanfaatkan situasi ini dengan baik. Bila ia memainkan perannya dengan tepat di situasi ini, maka ia bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Ia ingin memprovokasi Chanyeol agar emosi dan Chanyeol akan melampiaskan emosinya dengan menyetubuhinya. Atau paling tidak itulah harapan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tampak kesal, dia menarik tangan Baekhyun dan menghempaskan tubuh mungil itu ke tempat tidur.

"Kau ingin tau seberapa kau berhasrat padamu? Hmmm..."

Seleai dengan kalimat itu, Chanyeol langsung merobek baju Baekhyun, melepas celana Baekhyun dan kembali merobek celana dalaman Baekhyun. Lalu ia mencium kasar bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun tampak terkejut di awal, namun setelah itu dia tampak senang. Rencananya sukses besar. Dia sudah telanjang tanpa sehelai benangpun, dibawah kungkungan Chanyeol-nya.

Chanyeol menghisap kasar bibir Baekhyun, memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Baekhyun. Untuk hal ini Baekhyun sudah mampu membalas dengan baik. Setelah berulang kali ber-french kiss-ria dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun sudah belajar dengan baik. Dia tau harus bagaimana dalam situasi ini. Baekhyun membalas menghisap bibir Chanyeol, ia memainkan lidahnya dengan lidah Chanyeol. Suasana mendadak terasa begitu gerah bagi mereka berdua. Bunyi kecipak saliva mulai mengalun. Tangan Chanyeol mulai meremas bokong Baekhyun. Chanyeol kemudian beralih menghisap leher Baekhyun sampai meninggalkan tanda merah di leher mulus itu. Chanyeol lalu mengalihkan satu tangannya untuk memainkan nipple Baekhyun, sementara nipple yang satunya dihisap dan dijilati oleh lidah Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa, seperti aliran listrik menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Buka bajumu Chanyeol..." Baekhyun menatap dengan tatapan menggoda. Chanyeol melepas baju atasannya, lalu ia melepas celana panjangnya dan celana dalamannya. Ini pertama kali mereka bertelanjang bersama dengan aura seks yang begitu kental terasa. Biasanya mereka hanya bertelanjang saat mandi bersama, tapi itu berbeda, saat itu tidak ada aura seks yang mereka rasakan.

Chanyeol sudah tidak dapat berpikir jernih, Baekhyun membuatnya menyerah. Ia hanya bisa merasakan hasratnya yang sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun saat ini. Ia hanya ingin menyetubuhi Baekhyun saat ini. He wants to fuck him so hard until he can only screams his name.

Baekhyun langsung ereksi melihat tubuh telanjang Chanyeol. Ini bahkan lebih hebat dari pada wet dream nya. Chanyeol begitu seksi dan menggairahkan.

Chanyeol menjilat tubuh Baekhyun mulai dari dada sampai pada pahanya. Lalu Chanyeol mulai menicumi dan menjilat penis Baekhyun yang sudah menegang. Cairan pre cum Baekhyun sudah membasahi ujung penis mungil itu. Chanyeol menghisap penis Baekhyun seolah benda itu adalah permen. Ia menusukkan lidahnya tepat di lubang ujung penis itu. Kedua tangannya sibuk meraba setiap inci tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun menutup matanya, kedua tangannya meremas kuat seprai di tempat tidur. Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun merasakan diberi oral sex. Kenikmatan yang tak terkira bagi Baekhyun. Suara desahan mulai menggema di kamar itu.

"Ssshhh... aaahhh... Ohhhhh... ssshhh..."

Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya, ia membuka lebar kedua kaki Baekhyun.

"Kau ingin tau seberapa besar aku menginginkanmu? Ingin tau seberapa hasratku untukmu?! Kau akan lihat sekarang Baek!"

Chanyeol memasukkan satu jarinya kedalam hole pink Baekhyun, hal itu membuat Baekhyun terkejut, namun ia masih menikmatinya. Lalu Chanyeol mengeluarkan jarinya, ia meludahi dua jarinya, ia bahkan tidak sempat mengambil cairan pelumas, ia sudah sangat bernafsu sekarang. Dua jari masuk dan mulai membuat gerakan menggunting di dalam hole itu. Kemudian Chanyeol menambah satu jarinya lagi. Tiga jari berada di dalam hole itu, membuka jalan untuk mempersiapkan hole itu menyambut penis besar Chanyeol yang sudah menegang sempurna. Saat tiga jari Chanyeol berada di dalam hole nya, Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu. Ia seperti teringat sesuatu, mendadak seluruh badannya menegang. Ia merasa ketakutan, ia merasa seperti dalam bahaya. Chanyeol terlalu bernafsu untuk menyadari reaksi awal tubuh Baekhyun. Ia tetap sibuk menggerakkan jarinya di dalam hole Baekhyun.

Saat dirasa sudah cukup lebar, Chanyeol mengeluarkan jarinya dan dia mengarahkan penisnya ke hole Baekhyun. Tepat saat penis itu akan didorong masuk, Chanyeol melihat wajah Baekhyun. Remaja cantik itu, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Saat itulah Chanyeol baru menyadari ada yang aneh dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya memasukkan penisnya ke dalam hole Baekhyun.

"Hei.. Baby Baek, ada apa?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Saat Chanyeol menarik tangannya yang menutupi wajahnya, Chanyeol bisa melihat Baekhyunnya dengan ekspresi tegang, ketakutan. Tatapan mata itu kosong. Seluruh badannya kaku.

"Oh my God! Baekhyun kau kenapa?!" Chanyeol menjadi cemas melihat kondisi Baekhyun. Sementara yang ditanya tidak menjawab. Hanya terdiam dengan tatapan kosong.

Chanyeol menyentuh pipi Baekhyun untuk mengembalikan kesadaran Baekhyun.

"Baek? Talk to me!..."

Baekhyun tetap diam. Chanyeol akhirnya menarik tubuh itu ke posisi duduk dan memeluknya. Chanyeol mengusap punggung Baekhyun dan menciumi pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

"I am sorry baby... tenanglah... ini aku... Chanyeol... your Chanyeol. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Chanyeol mengulang-ulang kalimatnya sambil terus mengelus lembut punggung dan kepala Baekhyun, sampai beberapa saat kemudian tubuh Baekhyun mulai terasa lebih relaks. Lalu ia merasa tangan Baekhyun melingkar di punggunnya. Baekhyun mulai menangis.

"I am sorry... i am sorry... aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi... aku...aku... hiks...hikss... Chanyeol... aku..."

Tak mampu menjelaskan, Baekhyun hanya mampu menangis dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Ssshhh... it's okay baby. Tenangkanlah dirimu dulu. Aku disini, aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Chanyeol dengan sabar memeluk Baekhyun, memberikannya ketenangan.

Beberapa saat setelah itu, Baekhyun sudah berhenti menangis. Chanyeol menyelimuti tubuh telanjang Baekhyun dengan selimut. Lalu Chanyeol berdiri dan memakai celana pendek dalaman yang tergeletak di lantai. Chanyeol kembali duduk di atas tempat tidur, tangannya membelai sayang kepala Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku... aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi. Tiba-tiba aku merasa sangat ketakutan tadi. Padahal aku sangat menginginkannya. Aku mengecewakanmu Chanyeol, maafkan aku." Baekhyun tampak merasa sangat bersalah.

"Heiii... jangan begitu. Aku yang salah Baek. Aku sudah tau kau belum siap, tapi aku malah mementingkan nafsuku saja dan hampir saja... aku tidak memperhatikan reaksi tubuhmu tadi. Maafkan aku Baek..."

"No! Itu bukan salahmu, aku sengaja memancingmu, memprovokasimu agar kau emosi, kehilangan kendali dan bercinta denganku. Aku yang sangat bernafsu dan menginginkan ini, tapi malah aku yang tidak bisa. Sungguh memalukan!"

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul mendengar pengakuan Baekhyun. Sebenarnya Chanyeol juga sudah tau, tapi toh ia tetap tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya tadi. Godaan Baekhyun terlalu dahsyat. Chanyeol menyadari bahwa ini semua berawal dari pilihannya yang menghindari Baekhyun untuk urusan sex, sepertiya itu adalah pilihan yang kurang tepat.

"Baek... it's okay. Kau dulu memiliki pengalaman buruk dengan hal ini. Mungkin kau tidak terlalu mengingatnya lagi di dalam pikiranmu. Tapi yang jelas, tubuhmu masih mengingat peristiwa itu. Kupikir itu yang membuatmu bereaksi seperti tadi. Hal ini juga yang membuatku tidak ingin terburu-buru bercinta denganmu sayang, aku ingin kau siap untuk hal ini."

Baekhyun hanya terdiam mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol. Ia masih terlihat murung.

"Sayangku... kau hanya perlu waktu untuk bisa melepaskan pengalaman burukmu dulu. Just take it slow. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, aku disini Baek."

"Chanyeol... i love you..." Baekhyun akhirnya hanya sanggup mengeluarkan kalimat itu sambil memandang Chanyeol.

"I love you too Baekhyun. Aku akan membantumu, we're gonna take it slow baby. Dan satu lagi, jangan belajar dari orang lain tentang sex. Belajarlah dariku, aku akan mengajari semua yang kau ingin tau, hanya denganku, dan kita bisa mempraktekkannya secara bertahap sampai kau benar-benar siap. Aku berjanji tidak akan menghindarimu lagi. Aku akan mengajarimu apapun yang kau ingin tau dan kau butuhkan tentang sex ini. Aku akan menjadi gurumu, patnermu dan kekasihmu untuk urusan sex ini sayangku. Learn it with me, just with me. Dan bila saatnya tiba, bila kau sudah siap, kau akan melakukannya denganku dan hanya denganku."

"Okay Chanyeol. Pinky promise!" baekhyun mengancungkan jari kelingkingnya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol tertawa sambil menyambut jari kelingking Baekhyun. Walau sudah besar, kebiasaan Baekhyun saat ia kecil dulu tidak sepenuhnya hilang. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan kebiasaan itu, Baekhyun terlihat semakin imut dan menraik dimatanya dengan kebiasaan-kebiasaan yang kekanakan tersebut. Baekhyun kemudian memeluk Chanyeol-nya dan memberikan ciuman hangat di bibir seksi Chanyeol. Ciuman pengunci janji mereka, seperti yang selama ini mereka lakukan.

Baekhyun merasa sangat bersyukur Chanyeol mau melakukan semua hal tadi untuknya. Chanyeol mau bersusah payah mengajarinya, tidak menghindarinya lagi. Padahal untuk pria seperti Chanyeol, ia bisa mendapatkan siapa saja untuk memuaskannya. Tapi dia rela tidak melakukan semua itu, dan malah dengan suka rela bersabar mau mengajari dan membantu Baekhyun mengatasi trauma nya. Baekhyun feels like he doesn't have reason to be mad at Deity atas semua nasib buruknya dulu, Sang Deity sudah memberikannya hal yang terhebat dalam hidupnya sebagai gantinya. Deity sudah memberikannya Chanyeol, sesuatu yang sudah ditakdirkan sejak ia dilahirkan ke dunia ini. Dan Baekhyun sangat bersyukur untuk itu.

Chanyeol kemudian memeluk Baekhyun dan menemaninya sampai ia tertidur. Chanyeol merasa bersalah atas apa yang hampir terjadi. Untung dia masih menyempatkan diri melihat wajah Baekhyun sebelum memasukinya tadi. Bila tidak, ia akan sama saja dengan para brengsek di Snow Blue yang memperkosa Baekhyun. Ya, Chanyeol akan merasa seperti memperkosa Baekhyun bila tadi ia tetap menyetubuhi Baekhyun dalam keadaan seperti itu. Dan ini bukan jenis pemerkosaan untuk sekedar role play atau praktek dominan-submissive untuk menghangatkan kegiatan sex, ini akan menjadi pemerkosaan yang sesungguhnya. Chanyeol pastinya tidak mau itu untuk Baekhyun-nya, terutama tidak dari dirinya. Chanyeol membelai rambut Baekhyun dengan penuh cinta.

" _Maafkan aku Baek, we'll take it slow from now. Aku tidak akan menghindarimu, aku akan mengajari apapun yang kau ingin tau tentang sex, dan aku akan bersabar sampai kau siap. Until you ready to do it all the way with me."_

...

 **3 tahun kemudian...**

Berita menggembirakan datang dari Kris dan Bing-Bing. Saat ini Bing-Bing sedang hamil. Ini adalah yang sangat dinantikan oleh semua orang. Usia kandungan Bing-Bing sudah memasuki bulan kesembilan saat ini, dia akan segera melahirkan. Untuk menyambut kelahiran tersebut, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun dan Luhan datang ke kediaman Kris.

"Waaah... aku akan memiliki keponakan. Kau tampak semakin cantik dengan kehamilanmu noona." Sehun tampak antusias melihat perut besar Bing-Bing yang berisi calon keponakannya.

"Terima kasih Sehun. Kalian semua datang untukku, aku sangat senang."

"Of course... kami tidak akan melewatkan kelahiran keponakan kami."

Chanyeol menjawab sambil tersenyum.

Sehari setelah kedatangan rombongan dari Chanyeol's mansion, Bing-Bing melahirkan seorang anak perempuan yang lucu. Kris memberinya nama Bora. Kris dan Bing-Bing sangat berbahagia, akhirnya mereka mendapatkan bayi setelah sekian lama menikah. Ini adalah anugrah tak terkira bagi mereka.

"Ommoya, dia lucu sekali... aku tak bisa berhenti menatapnya." Luhan berkata pada Sehun sambil tetap melihat ke arah Bora. Sehun tersenyum melihat antusias Luhan.

"Kau hebat hyung, kau tampak sudah sangat terampil dalam mengurus bayimu." Chanyeol mengomentari Kris yang sedang membantu Bing-Bing mengganti baju Baby Bora.

"Ah, biasa saja Chanyeol. Kau juga sebenarnya sudah terampil mengurus anak kecil kan. Apa kau lupa kalau kau sudah mengurus Baekhyun sejak usiamu baru 18 tahun? Hihihihi..."

"Itu beda hyung. Saat itu Baekhyun sudah 5 tahun, dia sudah bukan bayi lagi."

"Hahahahaha... baiklah Chanyeol. Nanti kalau kau punya anak kau juga akan terampil dengan sendirinya."

Sesaat setelah Kris mengucapkan kalimat itu, semua terdiam. Mereka melirik Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Ah, maafkan aku Baek, Chanyeol. Aku tidak ada maksud apapun." Kris menyesal, ia merasa telah salah bicara.

Sebagai pasangan takdir Chanyeol, Baekhyun bisa dipastikan akan berada di samping Chanyeol sebagai pendampingnya. Namun bila Chanyeol menginginkan keturunan, ia bisa saja mengambil seorang wanita untuk memberikan anak padanya, ini berarti Baekhyun sebagai pendamping sahnya harus rela berbagi Chanyeol dengan wanita lain. Bila tidak, maka Chanyeol tidak akan memiliki keturunan, dan biasanya semua leader Red Dragon diharuskan memiliki keturunan. Ini bukanlah situasi menyenangkan bagi Baekhyun. Dari sejarah yang ada, bila seorang chosen one memiliki pasangan takdir sesama jenisnya atau seseorang yang bukan Red Dragon, maka ia akan memiliki pasangan lain untuk menghasilkan keturunan, terutama setelah mereka menjadi leader. Ini semacam memiliki selir atau pasangan kedua. Baekhyun belum mengetahui tentang hal ini. Tapi ucapan Kris barusan membuatnya menjadi bertanya-tanya di dalam hati.

"It's okay hyung." Chanyeol menjawab Kris.

"Maksudnya?" Baekhyun yang penasaran menoleh dan bertanya pada Chanyeol.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya padamu Baek." Chanyeol berkata sambil memegang tangan Baekhyun dan mengajaknya menuju taman belakang rumah Kris. Sementara yang lain hanya diam dan saling berpandangan.

Baekhyun yang berusia 17 tahun, tampak sungguh mempesona. Ia sangat cantik sekaligus tampan. Kulit putihnya tampak berrsinar di bawah curahan sinar matahari pagi. Mata biru dan rambut pirang merah itu menambah keunikan dan pesona yang ia miliki. Ia sudah tampak dewasa sekarang. Tubuhnya sudah bertambah tinggi, walaupun tentunya tidak setinggi Chanyeol. Baekhyun sekarang memiliki banyak penggemar. Tapi semua hanya berani menggemarinya dari jauh saja, mereka sudah tau bahwa sejak usia 14 tahun Baekhyun sudah secara resmi menjadi kekasih Chanyeol. Mereka juga tidak berani memancing kecemburuan Chanyeol dengan menggoda Baekhyun. Mereka tau pasti bahwa mahluk indah yang bernama Baekhyun hanya milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun duduk dan menceritakan tentang masalah keturunan yang dimaksud Kris tadi. Baekhyun terdiam, wajahnya mendadak berubah sedih.

"Kau akan bersama wanita lain demi mendapat keturunan?... kau akan melanggar semua janji kita demi mendapat anak?! Aku memang bukan perempuan yang bisa memberimu anak, tapi aku pastikan tidak akan ada orang lain yang mencintaimu seperti aku mencintaimu Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun tiba-tiba berkata dengan emosi. Chanyeol sampai terbengong mendengarnya. Lalu sebelum Chanyeol sempat merespon apapun, Baekhyun melajutkan celotehannya.

"Tapi bila itu yang kau inginkan, aku tidak akan memaksamu. Tapi aku juga tidak mau melihat semua itu di depan mataku! Kalau kau ingin anak dari perempuan lain, aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu!" Baekhyun masih dengan emosi yang menggebu berkata pada Chanyeol.

"What the fuck?!" Chanyeol menjawab kesal. Ide bahwa Baekhyun akan meninggalkannya sungguh membuat hatinya kesal.

"If you don't let me go, i will kill myself! Aku lebih baik mati dari pada harus melihatmu dengan yang lainnya." Baekhyun berkata dengan emosinya yang sudah di ubun-ubun kepala.

"Kau akan begitu saja merelakanku dengan yang lain? Kau akan mati dan memberikanku pada yang lain?" Chanyeol bertanya dingin.

"Aku tidak mau! Tapi kalau kau yang mau, aku tidak bisa memaksamu kan. Aku... aku... hiks...hiks..."

Akhirnya tangisan itu pecah. Baekhyun menangis membayangkan nasibnya.

Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun dan memeluknya.

"Kau ini! Makanya jangan buru-buru membuat kesimpulan sendiri! Dengarkan aku dulu hmm!. Aku hanya memberi tahu padamu tentang tradisi di Red Dragon mengenai keturunan itu. Tidak berarti aku akan melakukannya. Aku tidak akan memiliki keturunan selain denganmu Baek. Bila itu memang tidak memungkinkan, maka aku tidak akan memiliki keturunan. Tidak masalah bagiku. Tidak akan ada yang bisa memaksaku. There will be no other between us. You have my word."

Baekhyun berhenti menangis dan memandang Chanyeol dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Baekhyun menyusupkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol.

"Promise me! Hanya akan ada aku untukmu. Tidak akan ada orang lain sekalipun hanya untuk memiliki anak denganmu."

"Aku janji Baek, aku sudah bilang dulu kan, aku tidak akan menyentuh dan bercinta dengan orang lain selain dirimu, jadi aku tidak akan memiliki anak dengan orang lain selain dirimu juga."

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun memandangnya sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

"I love you Chanyeol."

"I love you too Baekhyun."

Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun dan memeluknya. Bagi Chanyeol hanya ada Baekhyun, dia tidak ingin yang lain selain Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri merasa sangat bersukur memiliki Chanyeol yang selalu menjadikan dirinya sebagai satu-satunya.

...

Malam ini ada pesta perayaan kelahiran Bora. Pesta berlangsung meriah di kediaman Kris. Semua bersuka ria merayakan untuk keluarga kecil Kris yang berbahagia. Hujan deras di luar tidak mengurangi kemeriahan pesta yang sedang berlangsung. Tampak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk berpangkuan sambil menikmati hidangan yang tersaji. Setelah merasa kenyang dan cukup puas menikmati suasana pesta, Baekhyun merasa ingin kembali ke kamar.

"Chanyeol... aku ingin hanya berdua denganmu, bolehkah kita kembali ke kamar kita sekarang?" Baekhyun mengajukan permintaan yang sulit ditolak oleh Chanyeol.

"Baiklah Baby Baek. Mari kembali ke kamar."

Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun menuju kamar mereka di kediaman Kris. Sepanjang jalan menuju kamar, orang-orang memandang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan tatapan kekaguman. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat serasi, perbedaan usia yang jauh sama sekali tidak tampak. Baekhyun sudah tampak dewasa, seperti seumuran dengan Chanyeol yang selalu tampak jauh lebih muda dari usia yang sebenarnya. Mereka bagai dua pemuda yang sedang jatuh cinta, yang selalu menunjukkan kedekatan dan kemesraan yang membuat orang lain iri melihatnya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bercanda sepanjang jalan menuju kamar, rambut Baekhyun tampak berantakan karena diacak oleh tangan Chanyeol yang tetap merangkulnya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun selalu tampak seperti berada di dunia mereka sendiri saat sedang berdua, mereka memiliki aura kedekatan yang sangat kuat. Senyum tak lepas dari wajah keduanya. Akhirnya Chanyeol paham apa yang dirasakan oleh Kris terhadap istrinya, inilah cinta! Perasaan luar biasa yang bisa dirasakan oleh seseorang pada orang lainnya.

Sesampainya di kamar, Baekhyun langsung menutup dan mengunci pintu kamar. Ia mendorong Chanyeol ke atas tempat tidur dan menaiki tubuh tinggi itu, dan duduk tepat diatas penis Chanyeol. Baekhyun mencium bibir seksi Chanyeol, mengulumnya kasar dan sesekali mengigitnya.

Jangan heran, setelah 3 tahun belajar dari seorang Chanyeol, Baekhyun sekarang sudah ahli dalam hal berciuman dan juga aktifitas fisik lainnya yang berbau seksual. Dalam beberapa kesempatan, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah pernah mempraktekkan apa yang mereka pelajari, berciuman panas, meraba titik-titik sensitif, petting, oral sex, mengocok penis satu sama lain... sudah pernah dilakukan oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Hanya intercourse yang belum pernah dilakukan oleh mereka berdua. Chanyeol merasa kembali menjadi anak remaja yang harus menahan diri dan bertahap dalam melakukan hubungan seks dengan kekasihnya. Tapi Chanyeol rela melakukan semua itu, ia tidak ingin kejadian saat Baekhyun berusia 14 tahun dulu kembali terulang. Dia ingin melakukan semuanya dengan bertahap dan perlahan. Chanyeol ingin Baekhyun siap, tidak mengalami trauma lagi dan bisa menikmati semuanya dengan baik. Step by step is a good way to achieve that, paling tidak itulah pemikiran Chanyeol.

Bibir Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah tampak membengkak akibat ciuman panas mereka. Perlahan Baekhyun melepas baju Chanyeol, dia meraba seluruh bagian atas tubuh Chanyeol. Mengelus abs seksi Chanyeol dengan seduktif. Baekhyun menunduk dan menciumi dada Chanyeol, menjilati nipples yang sudah mengeras itu, sementara itu tangannya tetap aktif membelai tubuh Chanyeol. Baekhyun mulai menciumi telinga, leher dan kembali ke dada Chanyeol. Ia menjilati, mencium dan mengigit nipples Chanyeol, lalu ia memberi tanda merah di sekitar dada Chanyeol.

"Oh my! You are so damn good now!..."

Chanyeol tersenyum setan melihat semua perlakuan Baekhyun padanya.

"I learn from the best!" Baekhyun menyahut perkataan Chanyeol sambil tersenyum nakal.

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun sampai ia terjatuh diatas tempat tidur tepat disebelah Chanyeol, lalu ia gantian berada diatas tubuh Baekhyun. Chanyeol meraup kasar bibir tipis itu, kembali memberi ciuman panas di bibir Baekhyun. Sambil berciuman, tangan Chanyeol dengan cepat melepas baju atasan Baekhyun. Lau Chanyeol memindahkan ciumannya ke dada Baekhyun, mencium, menjilat dan menggigit nipples itu bergantian. Lalu Chanyeol merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Baekhyun, memberikan tanda merah di leher mulus itu. Tubuh mereka saling bergesekan diatas tempat tidur. Chanyeol memegang kedua tangan Baekhyun sejajar kepalanya, menahan tangan itu agar ia dapat dengan mudah mencicipi tubuh indah itu.

Setelah meninggalkan banyak tanda merah di tubuh bagian atas Baekhyun, Chanyeol melepas celana Baekhyun sekaligus dengan celana dalamannya. Ia mulai menangkat kaki Bakehyun dan menciumi paha dan selangkangannya. Chanyeol lalu berdiri untuk melepas baju dan semua celananya. Sementara di luar hujan deras terus membasahi bumi, suasana dingin ini semakin menggoda hasrat kedua pemuda tampan itu.

Chanyeol masih menahan diri untuk hanya puas dengan oral sex mereka seperti biasanya. Tapi saat dia berdiri dan menatap Baekhyun yang terbaring telanjang di atas tempat tidur dengan wajah pasrahnya, Chanyeol jadi teringat akan mimpi panasnya dengan Baekhyun beberapa tahun silam. Hasrat Chanyeol seolah terbakar! Dia ingin lebih malam ini!. Dia menginginkan Baekhyun seutuhnya, dia ingin merasakan tubuh indah itu, ia ingin memasuki Baekhyun dan membuatnya hanya meneriakkan nama Chanyeol sepanjang malam. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun diatas tempat tidur itu, tubuh telanjang mereka saling bergumul. Tidak ada jarak sedikitpun antara tubuh telanjang Chanyeol dan tubuh telanjanga Baekhyun. Mereka saling memberikan kehangatan di malam hujan yang dingin ini. Penis tegang mereka yang saling bergesekan, membuat situasi menjadi semakin panas. Chanyeol mencium telinga Baekhyun, menjilatnya dengan seduktif. Baekhyun merasa semakin panas dan bergairah, jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat.

"Baek, kau harus segera menyelesaikan aku dengan oral, i will lose control if we keep on going like this."

"So?" Baekhyun menjawab santai.

"Sayang, kau tau apa maksudku, dan aku tidak ingin mengulang kejadian dulu saat aku kehilangan kontrol dan membuat trauma mu muncul."

"Itu dulu Chanyeol, i was just a kid. I am not anymore. Look at me now Chanyeol, tidakkah kau berpikir aku sudah siap sekarang?"

"Kau masih 17 tahun, kita harus menunggu setahun lagi!" Chanyeol masih dengan keras kepalanya berusaha menahan diri.

"If you say so..." Baekhyun anehnya merespon dengan santai dan tidak memaksa.

Lalu ia kembali menciumi Chanyeol, tangannya meraba tubuh Chanyeol dengan bebas. Baekhyun kemudian menciumi penis Chyanyeol, menjilatnya dengan lidah dan mulai mengemutnya. Dengan terampil Baekhyun menghisap penis besar itu, posisi baekhyun berada diatas Chanyeol yang sedang berbaring, ia menghisap kuat penis itu seolah benda itu adalah permen kesukaannya. Chanyeol terbaring pasrah dan memejamkan matanya, blow job dari Baekhyun selalu terasa sangat nikmat. Mulut mungil itu menyedot kuat penis besar Chanyeol, lidah Baekhyun bermain di seluruh bagian penis Chanyeol, lidah itu menusuk-nusuk lubang tempat pre cum Chanyeol keluar, rasa yang familiar tercecap oleh lidah Baekhyun saat mencicipi cairan pre cum tersebut. Setelah beberapa saat, penis Chanyeol tampak berkedut, Baekhyun semakin kuat menyedotnya. Chanyeol tampak mencengkram rambut Baekhyun dan tak lama tumpahlah sperma itu di dalam mulut Baekhyun.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh! Baekhyun!... ssshh..."

Chanyeol mendesah merasakan kenikmatan yang diberikan Baekhyun. Tanpa tersisa, Baekhyun menelan semua sperma Chanyeol. Ia lalu tersenyum sambil menatap Chanyeol.

"Sekarang kita akan mengurusi penismu sayang..."

Sambil berkata seperti itu, Chanyeol meraba penis Baekhyun, mendorongnya berbaring diatas tempat tidur dan memasukkan penis mungil yang sudah basah itu kedalam mulutnya. Baekhyun langsung mendesah.

"Ohhhh... aaahh... ssshhh... Chanyeol..."

Gantian, sekarang tangan Baekhyun yang tampak mencengkram rambut merah Chanyeol. Sedotan kuat dari mulut Chanyeol pada penis mungil Baekhyun membuatnya tenggelam dalam kenikmatan. Lidah itu bermain di sekitar lubang penis Baekhyun, menggodanya tanpa menyentuh langsung. Chanyeol mengeluarkan penis Baekhyun dari mulutnya, lalu menjulurkan lidahnya tepat di lubang penis itu, cairan pre cum langsung membanjiri lidah Chanyeol. Baekhyun mulai mendesah tak karuan mendapat service yang luar biasa di penisnya. Belum sempat Baekhyun mengambil nafas, Chanyeol memasukkan kembali penis tegang itu kedalam mulutnya dan menyedotnya kuat. Tangan Chanyeol memainkan twins ball Baekhyun. Semuanya membuat Baekhyun tak kuat lama-lama menahan diri. Tanpa perlu waktu lama, sperma Baekhyun pun tumpah di mulut Chanyeol.

"Oohhhhhhh! Aaaah..." Baekhyun setengah berteriak ketika orgasme nya datang, matanya terpejam dan tangannya tambah kuat mencengkram rambut Chanyeol.

Setelah itu mereka terbaring bersebelahan, Chanyeol menoleh menatap Baekhyun. Ia memandangi kekasihnya yang masih terengah-engah mengatur nafas pasca orgasmenya tadi. Entah kenapa hasrat itu belum hilang, Chanyeol masih ingin lebih malam ini, seolah ia tidak puas hanya dengan oral sex seperti biasanya. Chanyeol masih berperang dengan dua sisi di dalam dirinya. Sisi yang ingin menyetubuhi Baekhyun saat ini juga dan sisi yang ingin ia menahan dirinya.

"I know you want it..."

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun berkata dengan mata yang menggoda Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak akan ketakutan lagi kali ini, i promise you!... aku sudah siap Chanyeol... lakukanlah, do me Chanyeol..."

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"You need to stop saying that... aku akan benar-benar kehilangan kontrol bila kau terus bicara seperti itu Baek."

"Fuck me! setubuhi aku... aku ingin merasakanmu di dalamku Chanyeol... merasakan hangat sperma mu di dalam hole ku, merasakan penis besarmu memasukiku..." Baekhyun berkata seduktif sambil mengelus dada telanjang Chanyeol yang basah oleh keringat.

Chanyeol terdiam mendengar godaan Baekhyun, bocah ini memang sudah dewasa sekarang, he can say the dirty words so fluently with no hesitation. Dia tau pasti apa yang harus dia katakan untuk menggoda Chanyeol, membakar nafsu Chanyeol dan membuatnya kehilangan kontrol.

"Kau yang memintanya Baek. Aku tidak akan berhenti kali ini, even if you beg me to!..."

Selesai dengan kalimatnya, Chanyeol menarik tubuh telanjang Baekhyun, mengurung tubuh itu dibawah tubuhnya. Chanyeol kembali mencium bibir Baekhyun, memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Baekhyun, terdengar bunyi saliva mereka bergema di kamar itu. Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun dengan penuh nafsu, seolah ia ingin memakan bibir mungil yang menggairahkan itu. Chanyeol meremas-remas bokong kenyal Baekhyun sampai bokong itu berwarna merah, dan menggesekkan penis mereka yang sudah kembali tegang. Chanyeol menciumi dan menjilati leher, nipples sampai pada perut dan pusar Baekhyun. Nipples Baekhyun sudah kembali tegang sekarang, seluruh tubuhnya bereaksi atas sentuhan Chanyeol. Lidah Chanyeol dengan kurang ajar mencicipi dan meninggalkan jejak di sleuruh bagian tubuh mulus Baekhyun.

"Aaaaaahhh... Chanyeol... sssshhhh...ooohhhh... ahhhhhh..enghhh.."

Desahan Baekhyun mengalun indah tak tertahankan lagi. Desahan yang membuat nafsu Chanyeol meningkat tinggi. Ia membuka kaki Baekhyun, memandangi hole pink Baekhyun, Chanyeol menjilati hole itu, membuat Baekhyun mendesah lebih keras. Chanyeol menusukkan lidahnya ke dalam hole itu, meninbulkan sensasi geli yang nikmat bagi pemiliknya.

"Oh my! Chanyeol... aaaahhh..."

Chanyeol berhenti dan berdiri, dia membongkar kasar tasnya, ia mencari apapun yang bisa dijadikan pelumas untuk ia gunakan di hole Baekhyun. Setelah menemukannya, ia kembali menuju tempat tidur. Ia melihat Baekhyun sudah merobek baju atasannya menjadi dua bagian. Tersenyum nakal, Baekhyun berkata...

"Don't you want to tie me up just like in your dream?"

Chanyeol tersenyum setan mendengarnya, dia langsung mendekati Baekhyun, mengambil dua bagian bajunya yang sudah tak berbentuk tadi, ia menyambar tangan Baekhyun dan mulai mengikatnya ke tiang tempat tidur. Sebelum mulai, Chanyeol memastikan kepada Baekhyun...

"Kau percaya padaku kan Baek? Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, ini tidak akan menyakitimu, aku ingin memberikanmu kenikmatan..."

"I do Chanyeol. Lakukanlah... setubuhi aku. Fuck me hard just like in your dreams, aku milikmu... aku ingin dimiliki olehmu..."

Dengan kalimat itu, Chanyeol langsung melebarkan kedua kaki Baekhyun, ia menuangkan cairan pelumas tadi ke tangannya dan ke hole Baekhyun. Lalu Chanyeol mulai dengan memasukkan satu jarinya kedalam hole itu. Memaju mundurkan jari itu dengan tempo lambat. Baekhyun tampak baik-baik saja dan menikmatinya. Setelah itu Chanyeol memasukkan dua jari dan melakukan kembali gerakan maju mundur, desahan Baekhyun semakin kencang terdengar. Lalu tiga jari pun masuk dan Chanyeol melakukan gerakan menggunting dengan jarinya. Chanyeol mengecek reaksi Baekhyun, ia tampak baik-baik saja, ia menikmati semua yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Baekhyun terus mendesah dan meremas kain yang mengikat tangannya. Now, it's the time! Chanyeol lalu mengarahkan dan memasukkan penis tegangnya ke dalam hole Baekhyun dengan perlahan.

"ooohhhhh... aaahhhhhh..." Baekhyun mendesah kuat saat penis itu mulai memasuki holenya. Perlahan penis itu menerobos masuk sampai seluruh bagian penis itu telah tertanam di dalam hole Baekhyun. Terasa sedikit sakit, namun pelumas tadi sangat membantu sehingga Baekhyun tidak merasa sakit yang terlalu parah.

Setelah penis besar itu masuk, Chanyeol tampak berdiam diri sejenak. Ia memberi waktu Baekhyun beradaptasi dengan penis besarnya. Chanyeol mencium bibir Bakhyun, lalu ia mulai memaju mundurkan penisnya dengan tempo pelan, ia melihat Baekhyun sudah mulai menikmati apa yang dilakukannya. Wajahnya penuh gairah, memerah, matanya mulai terpejam dan terbuka tak beraturan. Tubuh mungil itu bergerak naik turun di tempat tidur, seirama dengan tusukan Chanyeol. Wajah pasrah Baekhyun, dengan kedua tangan yang terikat, sungguh merupakan pemandangan yang menggairahkan bagi Chanyeol. Kemudian Chanyeol mulai menambah kecepatan tusukannya, Baekhyun mendesah lebih kuat.

"Aaaahhhh! Chaneyol! It's so good!...sssshhhh... harder! harder!"

Lalu Chanyeol menambah lagi kecepatan tusukannnya. Dia menusuk dengan kuat dan dalam, Chanyeol benar-benar menikmati menyetubuhi Baekhyun-nya.

"Ohhhh fuck! Chanyeol...Chanyeol... kau sangat besar!"

"Arrgghhh... Baekhyun, kau sangat nikmat dan sempit baby... ssshhh... ooohhh..."

Chanyeol semakin cepat menusukkan penisnya ke hole Baekhyun, menumbuk titik prostat Baekhyun di dalam sana, membuat Baekhyun tak bisa menahan jeritannya, ia memejamkan matanya sambil terus mendesah... ini sangat nikmat pikir Baekhyun, rasanya sungguh luar bisa, disetubuhi oleh Chanyeol ternyata terasa begitu nikmat dan memabukkan. Bakhyun nampak pasrah dengan tangan yang terikat, dia membiarkan Chanyeol mendominasi tubuh indahnya, membiarkan penis besar itu dengan leluasa memporak poranda isi holenya, membiarkan Chanyeol menjamah setiap inci tubuhnya. Baekhyun menyerahkan diri sepenuhnya untuk Chanyeol. Tubuh besar Chanyeol mengungkung tubuh mungil Baekhyun, terlihat begitu kontras, begitu indah dan menggairahkan.

Chanyeol merasa seperti terbang saat ini, ia begitu menikmati tubuh Baekhyun. Ia tidak dapat berhenti menusuk hole sempit Baekhyun, penisnya terasa hangat dibungkus erat oleh hole Baekhyun. Tangannya terus meraba tubuh indah itu, mulutnya berpindah-pindah dari menciumi bibir Baekhyun, menciumi leher dan menghisap nipple Baekhyun. Chanyeol berani bersumpah ini adalah seks terbaik dalam hidupnya.

"Chan... aaaahhhh..."

Suara tempat tidur berderit kencang terdengar sampai keluar kamar. Suara desahan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling bersahutan. Mendengarnya saja sudah mampu membuat orang lain merasa horny mendadak. Chanyeol masih terus menusuk kasar hole Baekhyun.

*Thusrt! Thrust! Thrust! Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!...

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol! Aku..."

Baekhyun tiba-tiba berteriak, orgasmenya akan segera datang! tangannya mencengkram kuat kain pengikat ditangannya. Chanyeol menusuk semakin kuat dan dalam. Dengan fire powernya, Chanyeol melepas ikatan di tangan Baekhyun, langsung kedua tangan itu terbebas dan memeluk punggung Chanyeol. Baekhyun bahkan tak kuasa menahan diri dan ia mencakar punggung Chanyeol saat orgasme nya datang.

"aaarrrghhhh! CHANYEOL!... ssshhhh..."

Kenikmatan yang teramat sangat membuat Baekhyun lupa segalanya, ia merasa bagai terbang ke langit dengan kenikamatan ini.

Hangatnya sperma Baekhyun yang tumpah mengenai perut Chanyeol tidak menghentikan kegiatan Chanyeol menusukkan penisnya ke dalam hole Baekhyun. Baekhyu memeluk Chanyeol erat, kakinya di silangkan di pinggang Chanyeol dan tubuh mungil yang kelelahan itu terhentak-hentak diatas tempat tidur. Chanyeol fucks him harder and harder! Chanyeol belum selesai dan ia tidak akan berhenti menggenjot tubuh Baekhyun sampai ia juga selesai. Tusukan penis Chanyeol semakin cepat dan kasar dalam hole Baekhyun, tak lama lagi Chanyeol akan segera menjemput orgasmenya. Baekhyun bisa merasakan penis Chanyeol berkedut di dalam holenya.

"Aaaaarrrggghhhhhhh! BAEKHYUN!..."

Hangatnya sperma menyembur dalam hole Baekhyun, sebagian bahkan berceceran keluar dari hole yang membengkak itu. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun erat dan menggigit kecil leher putih itu saat orgasme nya datang. Dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah, perlahan Chanyeol mencabut keluar penisnya. Lelehan sperma tampak semakin banyak keluar dari hole Baekhyun. Chanyeol berbaring di sebelah Baekhyun. Setelah mengatur nafas mereka kembali normal, Chanyeol berbicara...

"So... finally you really make me lose control Baek."

"Hell yeah i did!" Baekhyun menjawab dengan senyum nakalnya sambil memandang ke arah Chanyeol.

"Do you like it? Was i good?"

"You are great baby! The best i ever have!"

Baekhyun sumringah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Ia memeluk Chanyeol, menyusup di dada telanjang Chanyeol yang masih basah karena keringat.

"You okay baby?... how do you feel?" Chanyeol membelai rambut Baekhyun.

"Okay! Aku sangat! Sangat! Sangat! Menikmatinya. Kau memang hebat Chanyeol!."

"Hahahahhahaha... thank you baby."

Chanyeol mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun. Ia menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka. Tak lama terdengar dengkuran halus tanda Baekhyun sudah terbang ke alam mimpi. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum setan mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Akhirnya ia tidak bisa menunggu sampai Baekhyun berusia 18 tahun, ia tidak tahan. Ia sudah bercinta dengan Baekhyun kekasihnya, di usia Baekhyun yang ke 17.

" _I am such a pervert!"_ pikir Chanyeol sambil tersenyum setan. Lalu ia menutup mata sambil tetap memeluk Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun ikut terbang ke alam mimpi.

...

 **3 bulan kemudian...**

Kris sedang bersiap-siap, dia akan datang ke rumah mertuanya untuk menghadiri pesta. Pesta yang sebenarnya diadakan untuk baby Bora, tapi karena bayi mungil itu baru saja sembuh dari demam beberapa hari yang lalu, maka Bing-Bing tidak mau mengambil resiko, jadilah ia dan Bora absen dari pesta itu. Hanya Kris yang akan datang sebagai bentuk apresiasi mereka pada orang tua Bing-Bing. Kris tampak mempesona seperti biasanya. Ia mengenakan baju putih dengan celana berwarna senada.

"Ah... Kris terima kasih kau mau datang. Kami sedih mendengar absennya baby Bora dan Bing-Bing malam ini, namun kehadiranmu cukup mengobati kerinduan kami."

Mertua Kris menyambut kedatangan menantunya. Mereka sudah cukup lama tidak bertemu. Sejak hubungan Kris dan Kangin merenggang, Kris juga jarang bertemu dengan mertuanya, karena mereka adalah rekan bisnis Kangin.

"Aku senang bisa datang malam ini. Bing-Bing menitipkan salam pada kalian."

Kris menikmati pesta itu, bertegur sapa dengan beberapa kenalannya. Semua memberikan selamat atas kelahiran Bora. Tiba-tiba mata Kris melihat ke luar ruang pesta, ia melihat ayahnya. Kangin sedang berbicara dengan seseorang, gerak geriknya nampak mencurigakan. Tak lama, Kangin tampak segera pergi meninggalkan kediaman orang tua Bing-Bing. Kris tidak dapat menahan rasa penasarannya, ia mendatangi pria yang diajak bicara oleh Kangin.

"Siapa kau?"

"Ah... tuan muda Kris, saya adalah tabib keluarga nona Bing-Bing."

"I see... apa yang ayahku inginkan darimu?" Kris bertanya to the point.

"Eehhhh... itu, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Tuan leader meminta aku merahasiakannya."

"Kau ingin mati malam ini?" Kris mengeluarkan ancamannya.

"Ampuni saya tuan... leader Kangin meminta saya membuatkannya ramuan."

"Ramuan apa?!"

"Ramuan ini sebenarnya bersifat seperti penambah energi, ini ramuan rahasia yang aku ciptakan. tapi... tapi..."

"Bicaralah dengan jelas, atau aku akan membakarmu hidup-hidup disini."

Dengan tenang Kris mengeluarkan ancamannya.

"Ampuni saya tuan muda. Ramuan ini dapat berubah menjadi racun yang sangat mematikan bila dicampur dengan red wine. Maka itu ramuan ini jarang aku gunakan karena kebanyakan dari Red Dragon selalu meminum Red wine. Aku sudah memperingatkan leader untuk berhati-hati dalam menggunakannya."

Kris terdiam mendengarnya. Untuk apa ayahnya meminta ramuan penambah energi jauh-jauh pada tabib keluarga Bing-Bing?... kecuali memang tujuannya adalah untuk menjadikan ramuan itu racun. Dan semua orang juga tau betapa Chanyeol menyukai Red Wine, seperti halnya semua Red Dragon lainnya. Apakah ayahnya memang berniat meracuni Chanyeol dengan cara ini?

"Baiklah. Kau boleh pergi sekarang."

"Terima kasih tuan muda Kris."

Kris tidak dapat menahan diri, dia harus tau apa rencana Kangin. Ia pun diam-diam berangkat ke markas besar Red Dragon, menyusul Kangin. Kris hanya ditemani oleh satu penjaga dari kediamannya.

...

Kangin menatap puluhan peti red wine yang berada di gudangnya. Ini adalah wine yang rencananya akan dikirim ke Chanyeol's mansion. Kangin belum menemukan bagaimana caranya agar wine ini sampai di tangan Chanyeol, tapi paling tidak dia sudah mempersiapkan langkah-langkah menuju kesana. Kangin akan meracuni Chanyeol diam-diam. Dia sudah tidak memiliki pilihan lain, Chanyeol memojokkannya sampai saat ini dia tidak memiliki apa-apa lagi selain tittle kosong sebagai ledaer. Chanyeol harus disingkirkan, dan inilah cara yang terpikirkan oleh Kangin untuk dapat melakukannya.

"Aku tidak percaya kau tega melakukan ini ayah. Ayah mana yang tega membunuh anaknya sendiri?"

Kris tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang Kangin. Ia sudah sejak tadi tiba di gudang markas besar Red Dragon, ia mengamati semua gerak gerik Kangin.

"Kau lagi! Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Kangin menjawab Kris dengan dingin.

"Kenapa kau dengan mudahnya ingin membunuh kami anak-anakmu?"

"Tutup mulutmu Kris! Aku tidak bermaksud membunuhmu, ini untuk Chanyeol! Anak keparat itu harus mati!"

Kangin tampak emosi menjawab Kris.

"The Red Dragon war! Dalam penyerangan itu, kau siap mengorbankan aku, Sehun dan Bing-Bing! Untuk apa?! Dan kau masih berani bilang kau tidak bermaksud membunuh kami?!"

Kris menjawab tidak kalah emosi.

"Tidakkah kau lihat, itu semua demi menyingkirkan Chanyeol, dialah sumber masalah keluarga kita. Kau dan Sehun harusnya berpihak padaku, tapi kalian malah tidak mau ikut campur dan lebih parah lagi sekarang kalian berpihak padanya. Ini semua salah Chanyeol!"

"Lihatlah dirimu ayah, kau sudah gila! Mana mungkin ini salah Chanyeol! Dia tidak pernah menyakiti kami. Kau justru sebaliknya. Kau tega membuang nyawa kami hanya demi menjaga kedudukanmu! Aku selama ini selalu patuh padamu, tapi lihat bagaimana kau memperlakukanku atas kepatuhanku itu, kau tega menjadikan ku korban ambisimu!"

"Leader Red Dragon adalah hidupku Kris! Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk itu!"

"Lalu apa arti kami, anak-anakmu ayah?"

"Aku tidak pernah menginginkan kalian! Kalian itu hanya pelengkap! Kalian seharusnya menjadi pemanis saja, tapi salah satu dari kalian malah menjadi the chosen one dan mengancam kedudukanku!"

"Ayah... Chanyeol tidak menjadi chosen one, dia adalah the chosen one sejak lahir. Itu bukan pilihannya atau pilihanmu. Why can't you understand that?!"

"Shut the fuck up Kris! Aku harus menyingkirkan Chanyeol, dia sudah banyak melukaiku, mengganggu hidupku!"

"You are sick father! Kau ayah paling buruk sedunia! Dan aku tidak akan diam saja melihatmu berusaha membunuh adikku!"

Kris membentak Kangin, lalu ia mengeluarkan fire powernya dan membakar seluruh red wine yang ada di gudang itu.

"FUCK KRIS!... apa yang kau lakukan?! Anak brengsek! Kau anak durhaka!"

"I told you, aku tidak akan membiarkan kau membunuh adikku!"

Kris membalik badannya untuk keluar dari gudang itu, tiba-tiba Kangin menyerang Kris dengan fire powernya, tepat mengenai punggungnya. Kris terduduk kesakitan. Ia membalik badannya dan membalas serangan Kangin. Kris dan Kangin memiliki fire power yang sama kuatnya, sehingga mereka bisa saling menyakiti satu sama lain. Kangin terkena serangan Kris di kakinya. Ia juga terduduk.

"Kau memang gila ayah! Mungkin aku harus membunuhmu sekarang juga!"

Kris berdiri dengan emosi dan dia mendekati ayahnya, dia memukul wajah Kangin berulang kali, sampai wajah Kangin terlihat lebam dan berdarah. Kris ingin membunuh Kangin, tapi dia tidak tega. Akhirnya dia membiarkan Kangin yang tergeletak di lantai gudang. Tepat pada saat Kris menghentikan pukulannya, Kangin mengambil pisau dari balik bajunya dan menusukkannya tepat di dada Kris. Kris terkejut, matanya terbelalak, darah keluar dari balik bajunya dan di sela bibirnya. Kris tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai gudang, tangannya memegang pisau yang menancap di dadanya. Bayangan Bing-Bing dan Bora langsung terlintas di kepalanya. Sesaat setelah itu, semuanya gelap.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Note:**

 **Hai semuanya… Happy New Year! Semoga di 2018 ini bisa menjadi tahun yang baik and a happy year for all of us.**

 **Terima kasih buat semuanya yang sudah membaca dan tetap setia ngikutin FF ini. Xoxo**

 **Thanks a lot buat semua reviewnya, selalu menjadi penyemangat dan supporter author buat terus nulis:**

 **growl : Thank you reviewnya ya dear! Bakal kejadian gak ya Chan buang Baek?... Baca terus ya supaya tau gimana kelanjutan cerita mereka disini. xoxo**

 **Jenni16exo : Yeah baby, it's already starting! The adult Baek! Hihihi… Thanks ya reviewnya. xoxo**

 **hulas99 : Thanks reviewnya! Ketakutan kamu bakal kejadian gak ya di cerita ini? Baca terus ya supaya tau gimana jadinya si Chan-Baek di cerita ni. xoxo**

 **chalienBee04 : Hai sweety! Kamu selalu ngasi review yang bikin author semangat buat segera nulis lagi! Baca terus ya biar bisa tau gimana dinamika hubungan Chan-Baek, setelah Baek dewasa. Thank you so much! I heart you dear! xoxo**

 **Han Rifen : Semoga di chapter ini udah jelas ya mengenai siapa Baek buat Chanyeol. Hihihihi… Baca terus ya buat tau kelanjutannya. Thanks for the review! xoxo**

 **Mira : My God! Review kamu bikin author happpyyyy banget! Thank you so much ya say… xoxo**

 **SuperSupreme61 : Mulai dari chapter ini aka nada NC Chan-baek terus kok, kan si Baek udah gede nih ceritanya… hihihihi… Thanks reviewnya! xoxo**

 **mawar biru: Thank you so much dear! author pasti senyum-senyum sambil ketawa sendiri kalo baca review dari kamu (mpe diliatin ama orang dengan tatapan aneh.. hahahaha…) pas banget ama pesanan kamu, memang mulai chapter ini moment Chan-Baek, gaya jelous and posesif mereka, fluffy ampe NC akan banyak bertebaran. Enjoy! Thanks buat reviewnya ya! xoxo…. Kebetulan author gak punya sosmed. Tapi author punya blog, isinya tulisan2 juga. It's a different kind of writing, kalau kamu berminat buat liat, boleh banget berkunjung ke: nadiahideto blogspot co id (Spasinya diganti titik ya. Soalnya ternyata gak bisa kalo nulisnya pake titik disini. Hahahahaha)**

 **myzmsandraa99 : Thank you reviewnya yang bikin author tambah semangat buat nulis lanjutannya FF ini! Ancaman orang ketiga ada gak ya ntar?, dari pihak mana?... Baca terus ya biar tau bakal ada pihak ketiga atau gak diantara Chan-Baek. xoxo**

 **Guest : Hihihihii… author juga jadi ketawa sendiri liat scene ini… Thanks ya buat reviewnya. Baca terus biar tau kelanjutannya Chan-Baek gimana. xoxo**

 **Reader-ff : Aaaaahh… hihihihi… thank you so much ya reviewnya. Baca terus ya biar tau gimana nasib hubungan Chan-Baek. Xoxo**

 **Dewi Ichigo Ichi : Thank you reviewnya ya! seneng deh kalo kamu suka ama karakter Baekhyun di FF ini. xoxo**

 **saindesu : Hai! Makasih banget ya udah ngasi review! Author seneng banget! Bener gak ya dugaan kamu? Baca terus ya biar tau bener ato gak dugaan kamu. Iya, karakter si Baek emang berwajah manis tapi berhati rada-rada psycho gitu. Hehehehe… Mulai dari chapter ini akan ada ena-ena nya kok. Hihihihihii… xoxo**

 **KannaRie : Thank you reviewnya! Song Qian itu cewek cantik lho, karakternya dibuat dengan mengambil personil f(x) Victoria. Disini pake nama cina-nya dia. Hihihihhi… Benar gak ya tebakan kamu? Baca terus ya biar tau benar ato gak nya… Trus soal ena-ena.. udah kejadian kan di chapter ini… *akhirnya! Hihihihii… xoxo**

 **Baekbttm : Thank for the review dear. Terus baca ya biar tau kelanjutan ceritanya. xoxo**

 **min ji cbhs : Gak papa say, better late than never. Thank you ya dah ngasi review! Kamu dah nyemangatin author banget buat lanjutin FF ni. xoxo**

 **Park Chanbee Kyunhae : Thank you reviewnya ya! di chapter ini dijelasin sudut pandang Chanyeol ama sudut pandang Baekhyun tentang hubungan mereka. Terutama soal pedofile nya si Chanyeol. Hihihihihi… xoxo**

 **Incandescence7 : Hai! Thank you ya dah ngasi reviewnya! author senang dan berterima kasih banget kalau kamu suka FF ini. Review kamu bikin author semangat buat segera nulis kelanjutannya. xoxo**

 **Terima kasih buat yang sudah follow dan favorite di chapter 9, you guys are the best and i love you!. xoxo:** **sxx08, woochan, Alivia625, baekbttm, Syahrul Nurhadi, hyunie00, Park Chanbee Kyunhae, StrawsB, Incandescence7, hot daddy, dudusky94, CB046194, aa.2798, baekkie614, tfta, luvyrhea**

 **Thank you so much buat semua silent reader yang tetap setia ngikutin FF ini. Kalian bikin author happy dengan jumlah kalian yang terus meningkat. XOXO**

 **I hope you all can enjoy this fanfic, if u don't.. then don't read it.**

 **Mohon maaf buat segala bentuk typo ya! Jeongmal Mianhe!**

 **XOXO,**

 **Author Park Nadia**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Red Dragon and The Blue Snow**

 _ **Genre:**_ _Fantasy, Mystery, Psychology, Yaoi, Romance_

 _ **Main Cast:**_ _Chanyeol, Baekhyun_

 _ **Additional Cast:**_ _EXO, SUJU, F(X), SNSD, Big Bang, dll_

 _ **Rating:**_ _M_

 _ **Length:**_ _Chaptered_

 _ **Warning:**_

 _Violence, Abuse, Sexual, Hardcore, Adult Content._

 _Restricted. Not recomended for underage! NC-17_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _The story is belong to author._

 _The cast belong to themselves_ _Nama-nama cast/karakter dalam cerita hanya pinjaman, pengembangan sifat karakter berdasar keinginan author._

 _No plagiarism please!_

 _ **Cerita ini juga dipublish oleh author dengan judul yang sama di**_

 _ **Watpadd : Park Nadhya**_

 **Chapter 11: The Leader**

Yuri mengetok pintu berwarna putih itu, ia sudah membuat janji dengan Baekhyun malam ini. Mereka akan bertemu diruang belajar Baekhyun, ada yang ingin disampaikannya pada Baekhyun. Namun setelah berulang kali mengetok, tidak juga ada jawaban, Yuri tampak bingung. Akhirnya dia mendorong pintu putih itu perlahan...

"Tuan muda Baekhyun? Ini aku Yuri. Apa kau didalam?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Yuri memutuskan mendorong pintu lebih jauh sehingga dia bisa mengintip ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Beberapa detik kemudian Yuri sangat menyesali keputusan itu, karena pemandangan yang ia lihat membuat wajahnya menjadi merah padam. Chanyeol sedang duduk diatas sofa, bajunya tampak berantakan, rambut merahnya tampak juga berantakan diacak kasar oleh tangan Baekhyun. Diatas pangkuannya ada Baekhyun yang duduk menghadap ke Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak mengenakan baju atasan sama sekali, sekujur tubuh bagian atasnya penuh dengan tanda kemerahan yang bisa dipastikan adalah hasil karya Chanyeol. Mulut Chanyeol tampak sibuk menyusu di nipple Baekhyun. Baekhyun tampak memejamkan matanya sambil mendesah dengan perlakuan Chanyeol. Keduanya masih memakai celana panjang mereka. Ini baru fore play bagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Yuri tergopoh-gopoh kembali menutup pintu ruang belajar Baekhyun dengan wajah merah padam, namun pintu itu tertutup dengan mengeluarkan suara yang cukup keras. Suara itu membuat Chanyeol menyadari mereka kedatangan tamu.

"Apa kau ada janji dengan seseorang?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Baekhyun di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

"Aaahhh! Iya! Aku ada janji dengan Yuri noona. Bagaimana kau bisa tau?"

Baekhyun bertanya sambil menjilati telinga Chanyeol. Sejak mereka bercinta untuk yang pertama kalinya sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu, Chanyeol just can't keep his hands off of Baekhyun. Chanyeol selalu menjamah tubuh indah Baekhyun di setiap kesempatan yang ada. Baekhyun sendiri sama saja, dia selalu ingin menyentuh dan disentuh oleh Chanyeol-nya. Dia selalu ingin merasakan hangat tubuh Chanyeol di tubuhnya. Ingin merasakan penis besar itu merasuki hole nya, sampai ia berteriak keras penuh kenikmatan. Orang-orang di Chanyeol's mansion sudah tahu betul akan prilaku kedua tuan mudanya, sehingga mereka tidak akan sembarangan masuk ke ruangan Chanyeol atau Baekhyun walaupun tidak dikunci. Tapi nampaknya Yuri melupakan tentang hal itu.

"I think she's here already. Hehehehe..." Chanyeol terkekeh menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Mwo?" Baekhyun tampak kaget, lalu ia segera turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol. Ia mencari bajunya yang tadi dilempar Chanyeol entah kemana. Akhirnya ia menemukan baju itu di lantai belakang sofa. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum setan melihat Baekhyun sibuk mencari bajunya. Setelah mereka berpakaian rapi, Baekhyun mencium singkat bibir Chanyeol yang masih duduk manis sambil merapikan bajunya. Baekhyun lalu membuka pintu ruang belajarnya dan ia melihat Yuri duduk di seberang ruangan dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

"Noona... kau sudah datang? Masuklah."

"Ah, iya tuan muda."

Yuri berjalan menuju ruang belajar Baekhyun, masih dengan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Chanyeol, ini Yuri noona sudah datang. Ia katanya ingin menyampaikan hasil ramalannya padaku." Baekhyun berkata sambil duduk disebelah Chanyeol, lalu Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya di bahu Baekhyun untuk merangkulnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat Yuri?" Chanyeol bertanya kepada Yuri sesaat setelah Yuri duduk di sofa lainnya yang berhadapan dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Ah...aku...aku... maafkan aku! Aku tidak bermaksud mengintip kalian berdua tuan muda. Aku sudah mengetok pintu, namun tidak ada jawaban, jadi aku..."

Terbata-bata Yuri menjelaskan sambil ketakutan.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terbengong mendengar jawaban Yuri.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA..."

Kedua pemuda tampan itu tertawa bersama.

"Yuri, sebenarnya aku bertanya apa yang kau lihat dalam ramalanmu, tapi penjelasanmu barusan mengingatkan kami untuk tidak lupa mengunci pintu saat akan bermesraan." Chanyeol menjawab dengan senyuman setannya.

"Oh my God!" Yuri membulatkan mata sambil menutup mulutnya, saat mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol. Ia merasa sangat malu saat ini. Wajahnya berubah menjadi merah.

"Hihihihihhi... sudahlah, tidak apa-apa noona. Langsung saja, kau ingin menyampaikan apa padaku?" Baekhyun menetralkan suasana dengan pertanyaannya.

"Baiklah tuan muda. Begini, aku melihat masa depanmu. Aku melihat kau akan memiliki seorang anak." Yuri menjelaskan dengan mata berbinar, ia merasa ini adalah berita bagus untuk Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol.

"Apa?! Anak?!" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

"Maksudmu dia akan bisa hamil dan melahirkan?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Yuri.

"Bisa jadi tuan muda, yang jelas tuan muda Baekhyun akan memiliki seorang anak."

"Aku ini kan laki-laki, mana bisa aku hamil Chanyeol." Baekhyun tampak bingung.

"Kita tidak akan pernah tau, kau kan memang berbeda dan istimewa, apa saja bisa terjadi padamu sayang."

"Hmmmm... benar juga ya..." Baekhyun menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir bagian bawah, ia sedang berpikir.

"Kau mengatakan ini adalah anak Baekhyun. Anaknya denganku kan?" Tiba-tiba Chanyeol bertanya pada Yuri.

Yuri tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Apa isi ramalanku tentang anak?" Chanyeol melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Kau akan memiliki seorang anak, anak yang memiliki ikatan darah denganmu." Yuri menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Itu berarti kau memang akan hamil dan punya anak denganku Baek." Chanyeol tampak antusias.

"Tapi diramalanku tidak disebutkan kalau aku akan memiliki ikatan darah dengan anakku. Jadi bisa saja ini adalah anakmu dengan perempuan lain kan? Yang otomatis menjadi anakku juga karena aku adalah pasangan sahmu." Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa cemas dan tidak nyaman.

Chanyeol terdiam dan memandang Yuri. Yuri hanya mampu menggelangkan kepalanya, tanda bahwa dia pun belum tau pasti jawabannya. Jujur saja Yuri tidak memperhitungkan bagian ini saat ia menyampaikan ramalannya. Ia hanya berpikir ini berarti Baekhyun akan bisa hamil dan memiliki anak dari Chanyeol. Tapi ternyata Baekhyun memiliki pikiran dan interpretasi lain yang lebih terperinci dengan memperhitungkan semua kemungkinan.

Baekhyun melipat tangannya sejajar dada. Wajahnya cemberut, dia sedang marah tapi tidak tau pada siapa.

"Hei... kau tahu kan ramalan memiliki banyak interperetasi, dan belum tentu benar. Kau ingat ramalan tentang kau adalah kelemahanku yang akan lebih kuat dariku? Itu juga tidak terbukti kan sayang. Jadi jangan kau pikirkan."

Chanyeol berusaha menghibur Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, lalu matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia hampir menangis. Chanyeol langsung menarik Baekhyun dalam pelukannya.

"Sshhh... Baek, pernahkan aku melanggar janji dan sumpahku padamu?... tidak pernah kan. Aku tidak akan bersama wanita lain hanya untuk memiliki anak. Soal anak itu bukan fokus utamaku, kalaupun ada, itu harus denganmu. Bila tidak, aku memilih tidak memiliki anak sama sekali. Percaya saja kata-kataku, jangan pikirkan yang lainnya. Okay baby?"

Baekhyun hanya mampu mengangguk dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Lalu Chanyeol menatap Yuri.

"Lain kali, sampaikan dulu semua ramalan padaku, apapun itu. Kau paham Yuri?"

Chanyeol berkata dengan pelan namun tegas, membuat Yuri merasa sangat bersalah.

"Baik tuan muda. Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih, ramalanku bisa saja meleset. Tidak perlu kau pikirkan."

"Iya noona, tidak apa-apa." Baekhyun menjawab singkat.

"Kau bisa pergi sekarang." Chanyeol memberi perintah pada Yuri.

Setelah Yuri undur diri, Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajah cantik Baekhyun.

"Kau percaya padaku kan?"

"Iya Chanyeol. Aku akan hanya percaya padamu. Dari dulu aku selalu melakukan itu dan semua berjalan baik-baik saja. Maafkan aku langsung emosi tadi."

"Tidak apa sayang, aku tau walau kau sudah besar, kau masih seperti anak-anak. Manja dan cengeng."

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun langsung kembali cemberut mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

"Hahahahahaha... tidak apa baby Baek, aku suka kau yang seperti itu. Hanya manja padaku, kau tidak boleh manja pada orang lain. Kau paham itu?!"

"Iya Chanyeol... hihihihii"

Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun dan mencium bibir pink itu. Baekhyun sudah bertekad tidak mau memikirkan masalah anak lagi, ia tidak ingin menjadi cemas, takut atau sedih. Ia memutuskan hanya percaya pada Chanyeol saja. Bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan pernah bersama orang lain hanya untuk memiliki anak. Chanyeol akan setia padanya.

"Ayo kita ke kamar Chanyeol. Kita bisa bersiap untuk tidur, ini sudah malam."

"Tidur? Apa kau yakin itu yang ingin kau lakukan hmmm?" Chanyeol tersenyum setan menggoda Baekhyun.

"Aaah! You pervert!" Baekhyun mengatai Chanyeol, sambil memukul dada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum setan, lalu ia mangangkat Baekhyun dengan bridal style dan membawanya ke kamar mereka.

...

Sehun berlari menuju rumah utama seperti orang kesetanan. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari kalau dia menabrak Yuri yang baru saja keluar dari rumah utama. Di belakang Sehun tampak Luhan yang berusaha mengejar Sehun. Yuri mengurungkan niat pergi dari rumah utama. Ia kembali masuk ke rumah, ia harus tau apa yang terjadi. Ia punya firasat buruk dengan semua ini.

Sehun langsung mendobrak kamar Chanyeol dan mendapati Chanyeol sedang berbaring di atas Baekhyun dengan bertelanjang dada, di atas tempat tidurnya.

"What the fuck maknae?! Kau sudah bosan hidup ya?!" Hardik Chanyeol pada Sehun.

Sehun mengabaikan semua pertanyaan Chanyeol. Ia langsung jatuh kebawah dan bertumpu diatas lututnya, matanya berair dan badannya gemetaran.

"Kris hyung! Kris hyung!..."

"Ada apa dengan Kris hyung?!" Chanyeol mulai merasa ada yang aneh.

"Father killed him! Di markas besar Red Dragon! Mereka bertikai dan ayah membunuhnya!"

Sehun berteriak sambil menangis.

Chanyeol terdiam, wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat serius. Dia langsung berdiri menjauh dari tubuh Baekhyun.

"What did you say?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan sangat dingin pada Sehun.

"Kris hyung is dead! Father killed him... he… hiks...hiks..." Sehun kembali menangis.

Tatapan mata Chanyeol berubah menjadi tajam, matanya seolah mengeluarkan api, sekujur tubuhnya mengeluarkan asap dan kedua tangannya mengepal. Chanyeol sedang marah! Ia sangat marah!. Chanyeol mengenakan bajunya lalu berjalan menuju keluar ruangan.

"Hyung, kau mau kemana? Apa kau mendengarku?" Sehun bertanya.

"I am gonna kill Kangin!" Chanyeol menjawab dengan nada yang sangat dingin.

Chanyeol sangat marah mendengar berita ini. Beraninya Kangin! Chanyeol harusnya membunuhnya sejak dulu!

"Chanyeol! Berhati-hatilah!"

Baekhyun mengejar Chanyeol dan mencium bibirnya singkat. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pada Baekhyun, lalu ia memacu kudanya menuju markas besar Red Dragon.

Baekhyun menoleh pada Sehun yang masih terduduk shock di lantai. Baekhyun segera mengambil dan mengenakan bajunya.

"Hyung! Ini belum waktunya untuk shock! Come on! Kita harus segera membawa noona dan Bora kesini, mereka belum tentu aman disana sendirian!"

Sehun menatap Baekhyun, lalu ia mengangguk dan menghapus air matanya. Dia segera berdiri dan bergegas menyiapkan kereta untuk menjemput Bing-Bing dan Bora.

"Luhan, Yuri ... kalian jaga rumah dengan baik. Siagakan semua penjaga, minta Lay untuk bersiaga. Tunggu kami kembali!"

"Kai! Kau ikut aku dan Baekhyun menjemput noona dan Bora."

…

Sesampainya di kediaman Kris, keadaan tampak kacau. Semua orang tampak menangis, tak terkecuali asisten Kris, Dasom yang juga tampak menangis sambil menyambut kedatangan Sehun dan Baekhyun.

"Dasom, dimana nyonya muda dan Bora?" Sehun bertanya.

"Nyonya muda pingsan saat mendengar berita tentang tuan muda Kris, sampai sekarang dia belum sadar. Nona Bora sedang tidur, dia baik-baik saja tuan muda Sehun."

"Bantu aku! Aku akan membawa mereka ke Chanyeol's mansion." Sehun berjalan menuju kamar utama, ia lalu mengangkat tubuh Bing-Bing dan membawanya ke dalam kereta. Baekhyun mengangkat baby Bora dengan hati-hati dan segera menyusul ke dalam kereta. Dasom membantu menyiapkan segala barang Bing-Bing dan baby Bora.

"Dasom noona, kau yang akan bertanggung jawab atas rumah selama tidak ada orang. Siapkan semuanya siaga untuk segala kemungkinan. Kai hyung akan tetap disini untuk membantu kalian berjaga-jaga. Aku tidak yakin akan terjadi sesuatu, tapi ada baiknya kita berjaga-jaga."

Baekhyun memberikan instruksi dengan tegas dan yakin. Di saat seperti ini, Baekhyun mampu menunjukkan kemampuannya yang baik dalam menata hal dan situasi.

"Baik tuan muda Baekhyun. Berhati-hatilah. Kami akan mengabari bila terjadi sesuatu." Dasom mengangguk patuh.

Setelah sampai kembali di Chanyeol's mansion, Xiumin dan Luhan tampak sibuk mengatur semua hal di rumah utama untuk Bing-Bing dan Bora.

"Sehun hyung, aku akan pergi sekarang. Semua sudah aman disini."

"Kau mau kemana Baekhyun?" Sehun bertanya bingung.

"Aku akan membawa pasukan ke markas besar Red Dragon. Aku yakin Chanyeol akan bisa mengatasi mereka semua, tapi tidak ada salahnya berjaga-jaga kan."

"Aku ikut denganmu! Luhan, kau yang bertanggung jawab disini, jaga semuanya dengan baik. Lay akan mengatur penjagaan di Chanyeol's mansion." Sehun langsung bersiap-siap.

Sesaat kemudian Sehun dan Baekhyun tampak gagah diatas kuda mereka masing-masing. Diikuti oleh pasukan dalam jumlah banyak, mereka bergegas menuju markas besar Red Dragon.

...

Chanyeol memacu kudanya dengan sangat cepat. Ia sangat marah! Emosinya terasa meledak-ledak. Ia tidak percaya Kris sudah tewas. Bagaimana mungkin malah Kris yang tewas di tangan Kangin. He doesn't deserve that! Kris baru saja berbahagia dengan bayi mungilnya, ini tidak adil bagi Kris! Chanyeol bersumpah ia akan menghancurkan Kangin dan markas besar Red Dragon tanpa ampun.

Chanyeol tiba di depan markas besar Red Dragon. Tampak penjaga sudah bersiaga di depan pagar. Kangin sepertinya sudah mempersiapkan diri, dari saat Kris tewas dan penjaga Kris berhasil meloloskan diri untuk mengabari Bing-Bing, Kangin sudah tau bahwa berita ini akan segera sampai ke telinga Chanyeol. Yang kemudian terjadi hanya satu kemungkinan, Chanyeol akan menyerang nya sebagai pembalasan dendam. Kali ini, tidak ada pilihan lain selain membunuh atau dibunuh! Malam ini salah satu dari mereka akan mati menyusul Kris. Kangin berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menjaga nyawanya malam ini. Ia akan mengerahkan segala yang ia punya untuk berusaha membunuh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bahkan tidak turun dari kuda hitamnya, ia hanya menatap pagar dan para penjaga di sekitarnya, dalam sekejap nyala api besar membakar pagar dan semua penjaga di sekitarnya. Terdengar teriakan penjaga yang kesakitan karena terbakar hidup-hidup. Chanyeol memacu kudanya melewati nyala api yang membara untuk masuk ke dalam halaman markas Red Dragon. Di halaman tampak penjaga sudah siap dalam formasinya. Mereka membawa panah dan mengarahkannya pada Chanyeol.

"Attack now!"

Tampak salah seorang memberikan komando, ratusan anak panah melesat menuju Chanyeol. Chanyeol tetap diatas kudanya, hanya mengangkat satu tangannya keatas dan lingkaran api yang sangat tinggi muncul mengelilinginya. Lingkaran api tadi dalam sekejap mengubah ratusan anak panah berubah menjadi abu. Chanyeol lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas dan menjatuhkannya kebawah dalam satu gerakan cepat. Lalu lingkaran api tampak seperti hidup dan bergerak menuju pasukan penyerang tadi. Dalam hitungan detik semua pasukan penyerang hangus menjadi abu. Angin malam tampak menyapu abu tersebut terbang ke udara.

Chanyeol turun dari kudanya. Ia menendang pintu yang terkunci dengan mudah, penjaga yang berusaha menahan pintu dari dalam rumah tampak berteriak kesakitan, pintu itu berubah menjadi sangat panas bagai terpanggang bara api. Tangan para penjaga tampak melepuh terbakar. Chanyeol masuk ke dalam rumah dan melihat sekelompok pasukan dengan pedang sudah siap menyambutnya. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, dan dalam sekejap semua pasukan tersebut terjatuh kelantai kesakitan, suhu ruangan meninggi dengan drastis, ruangan itu terasa seperti dalam oven pemanggang. Chanyeol berjalan menaiki tangga menuju ruang utama, dia dengan tenang mengabaikan semua penjaga yang berteriak kesakitan.

Chanyeol membuka pintu ruang utama dan mendapatkan mayat Kris terbujur kaku diatas meja. Kangin tampak berdiri tak jauh dari mayat itu dengan pakaian lengkapnya, siap untuk berperang.

"Kau datang untuk membunuhku? Membalas dendam untuk hyung mu?"

Kangin yang pertama bersuara.

"Aku datang untuk mengambil kepalamu!"

Chanyeol menjawab dengan tatapan tajam. Kedua pria itu memiliki nyala api yang sama di mata mereka. Tradisi dalam Red Dragon adalah 'an eye for an eye', ini berarti bila ada yang membunuh seseorang, maka orang terdekatnya bisa saja membalaskan dendamnya. Hutang nyawa dibayar nyawa! Sebagai simbolis pembalasan dendam, kepala si pembunuh tadi akan dibawa dan dibakar oleh orang terdekat korban saat pemakamannya.

"Ini salahmu Chanyeol! Kris tewas karenamu! Aku tidak bermaksud membunuhnya, dia seharusnya tidak membelamu! Ini salahmu! You make me kill my own son!" Kangin berteriak.

"I know. Ini memang salahku, salahku membiarkanmu hidup 8 tahun yang lalu! I should've kill you then! Dan aku masih akan memiliki hyung-ku sekarang."

"Shut the fuck up!"

Kangin tampak marah, ia melemparkan fire powernya ke Chanyeol, and... nothing happens. Bahkan baju Chanyeol pun tidak tampak terbakar sama sekali. Kangin terdiam melihatnya, biasanya walaupun tidak sampai melukai tubuh Chanyeol, fire power Kangin paling tidak akan membakar baju Chanyeol. Kali ini berbeda, ada yang berbeda. Chanyeol yang sedang marah memaksimalkan kekuatannya sampai pada titik paling tinggi dan tak tersentuh. Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Kangin, lalu ia melayangkan pukulan ke wajah Kangin yang memang sudah memiliki lebam bekas pukulan Kris sebelumnya. Kangin berusaha melawan, ia balas memukul Chanyeol, ia berhasil melukai bibir Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengelap kasar darah yang menetes dari bibirnya. Chanyeol kembali melayangkan pukulan ke wajah Kangin, kali ini dia melakukannya secara berulang-ulang dengan sangat cepat. Dalam sekejap wajah mulus itu berubah babak belur, lebam berdarah dan hampir tak berbentuk. Chanyeol bahkan belum menggunakan fire powernya, ia ingin menghajar Kangin sampai mati, ini sangat personal bagi Chanyeol. Saat Chanyeol berhenti untuk mengambil nafasnya, posisi Kangin berada di bawah Chanyeol, sekali lagi Kangin menggunakan trik yang sama dengan saat ia membunuh Kris, ia mengambil pisau kecilnya dan menusukkannya ke Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol cukup sigap dan ia dengan cepat mengelak, pisau itu hanya mengenai lengannya saja.

"Kau memang pecundang! Ini caramu melumpuhkan lawanmu! Fucking loser!"

Chanyeol meludahi wajah Kangin sambil menarik kerah bajunya. Lalu ia memegang pisau itu bersama-sama dengan tangan Kangin dan mengeluarkan fire powernya. Pisau itu menjadi kemerahan, panasnya membakar tangan Kangin.

"Arrrggggghhhhh!"

Kangin berteriak kesakitan, tapi Chanyeol tidak melepaskan tangannya dan juga tangan Kangin dari pisau itu. Chanyeol membiarkan Kangin menjerit kesakitan melihat tangan satu-satunya hangus terbakar. Dalam sekejap bau daging hangus tersebar di seluruh ruangan. Chanyeol menarik tangan hangus itu dengan satu kali hentakan dan melemparnya ke sudut ruangan. Kangin sudah tak mampu menjerit lagi, suaranya tertahan di tenggorokannya. Chanyeol meninju perut Kangin dengan fire powernya, tinju yang sampai ke organ dalam Kangin, perut itu bolong dan hangus, Chanyeol menarik keluar isi perut Kangin hingga berceceran di lantai. Kangin roboh ke lantai, ia belum mati, hanya saja ia sangat sekarat sekarang. Ia sadar pada akhirnya inilah nasibnya, ia tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan the chosen one. Ia masih sempat mengutuk Deity dan para Dewa karna memberinya anak seorang chosen one. Bagi Kangin harusnya posisi anak hanya menjadi hiasan saja, sama seperti posisi istrinya. Kangin tidak menerima bila anaknya akan menjadi ancaman baginya, ancaman bagi posisinya. They can do good, but never better than him. Itulah keinginan Kangin.

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Kangin dengan mencengkram kerah bajunya. Chanyeol mencekik leher Kangin dan perlahan memanggang daging leher itu. Mata Kangin melotot kesakitan, Chanyeol menatap mata itu dengan nafsu membunuh yang sudah sampai pada puncaknya. Beberapa saat kemudian tampak leher itu mulai hangus, hancur dan akan terlepas dari kepala Kangin. Chanyeol menarik rambut Kangin dan akhirnya melepaskan kepala itu dari lehernya. Selesai! Leader Kangin pun tewas!

Chanyeol mengangkat kepala itu dan berteriak keras…

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH….!"

Lalu ia melempar kepala itu keluar jendela dari lantai dua markas besar Red Dragon. Chanyeol berjalan menuju mayat Kris. Ia memandangi jasad kaku tersebut, air matanya mengalir. Ini kali pertama Chanyeol menangis dalam hidupnya. Ia kemudian mengangkat jasad Kris dan berjalan menuju keluar.

…

Nyonya besar Seohyun tampak berlari ketakutan keluar rumah. Ia melihat sebagian besar anak buahnya sudah tewas tak berbekas. Ia tau Kangin pasti akan kalah, ia tidak yakin Chanyeol akan mengampuninya, maka ia memutuskan untuk lari. Ia mencari anak buah yang tersisa, namun pemandangan mengejutkan tersaji, karena semua anak buah yang masih tersisa sudah terduduk tak berdaya di bawah tawanan pasukan Chanyeol yang dipimpin oleh Baekhyun dan Sehun.

"Sehun! Anakku, ampuni ibumu nak… sungguh! Ibu tidak tau apa-apa tentang Kris hyung mu. Ampuni aku…."

Seohyun bersujud di kaki Sehun. Ia menangis dan mengoceh tak karuan.

"Stop crying old lady! Kau membuat telingaku sakit!" Baekhyun menghardik Seohyun.

"Aku serahkan nasibmu pada Sehun hyung, karena kalau terserah padaku, kau pasti akan mati saat ini juga!" Baekhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan tenang.

Sehun memandang wajah ibunya, lalu ia berkata…

"Pergilah ke tempat para tetua. Kau bisa hidup dan tinggal disana, jangan pernah muncul atau menggangguku dan Chanyeol lagi. Pergi sekarang! kalau Chanyeol melihatmu dan membunuhmu, aku tidak akan mencegahnya!"

"Terima kasih nak, terima kasih…" Seohyun kembali menangis dan mencium tangan Sehun. Baru saja ia hendak menaiki kudanya dan pergi, sesuatu nampak melayang dari atas dan jatuh di bawah kakinya. Kepala Kangin yang sudah hampir tak berbentuk. Seohyun melihat potongan kepala itu dan langsung muntah. Dengan menyeka sisa muntahan di bibirnya, ia menaiki kudanya dengan tubuh gemetaran dan memacunya pergi menuju tempat tetua.

Sehun tampak mengambil kepala itu dari tanah dan mengamankannya untuk disimpan salah satu penjaga mereka.

Tak lama terdengar suara seperti ledakan dari dalam rumah, markas besar Red Dragon yang megah itu dipenuhi api. Seluruh bangunan mulai terbakar, api tampak seperti menari dengan indahnya di bangunan besar itu. Dari dalam markas tampak Chanyeol melangkah keluar dengan membawa mayat Kris yang diangkatnya dengan bridal style. Sehun tampak meneteskan air mata melihat pemandangan itu. Beberapa detik setelah Chanyeol keluar, nampak nyala api semakin membesar dan dalam sekejap menghanguskan markas besar Red Dragon. Markas besar yang telah berdiri ratusan tahun itu hancur, hanya tersisa puing-puing sebagai bukti bahwa bangunan megah itu pernah ada.

Chanyeol meletakkan mayat Kris di salah satu kuda yang dibawa oleh pasukannya. Lalu Chanyeol mendatangi Baekhyun dan langsung disambut oleh pelukan Baekhyun.

"Semua sudah selesai. Ayo kita pulang."

Chanyeol berkata dalam pelukan Baekhyun.

Sehun tampak mendekat dan ikut memeluk Chanyeol, air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir.

"Aku sudah membalaskan dendam hyung kita maknae. Sekarang ayo kita pulang dan mempersiapkan pemakaman terbaik untuk Kris hyung."

Sehun hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda ia setuju dengan ucapan Chanyeol. Bakehyun dan Chanyeol menaiki satu kuda yang sama. Lalu mereka menunggu sesaat, mereka menunggu Sehun menyelesaikan satu hal terakhir di markas besar Red Dragon sebelum selamanya mereka tinggalkan.

"Sudah tidak ada lagi markas besar Red Dragon! tidak ada lagi leader Kangin! Kalian punya pilihan mengikuti the chosen one atau mati disini?!" Sehun berkata dengan lantang pada sisa pengikut Kangin sambil mengangkat kepala Kangin sebagai bukti ucapannya.

Sebagian besar pasukan Kangin langsung bersujud tanda menyerah dan mengikuti the chosen one, namun masih ada beberapa yang menolak tawaran itu. Sehun tanpa ragu langsung membakar pasukan yang menolak mengikuti Chanyeol.

"Itu adalah nasib kalian bila nanti kalian berani berkhianat pada kami!" Sehun berkata tegas pada pasukan yang tersisa.

Lalu rombongan itu tampak beriringan berjalan menuju Chanyeol's mansion. Tampak di ufuk timur, matahari mulai bersinar. Pagi akan segera tiba, menunjukkan cahaya terangnya di hari yang dimulai dengan hal yang menyedihkan dan penuh tragedi.

…

Chanyeol duduk di bath tub nya, Baekhyun tampak telaten membersihkan tubuh Chanyeol. Ia menyeka luka di lengan Chanyeol dan juga di ujung bibirnya. Chanyeol hanya diam tak berkata apapun, ia membiarkan Baekhyun membersihkan seluruh tubuhnya.

"I am sorry for Kris hyung…" Baekhyun berkata lirih.

"I know. Thanks baby." Chanyeol menjawab sambil menepuk lembut kepala Baekhyun.

"Noona pasti sangat sedih…" mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca mengingat Bing-Bing dan juga Bora.

"Dia wanita yang kuat dan tabah, dia akan bisa melewati semua ini dengan baik. Dia memiliki semua kenangan indah dengan Kris dan ia memiliki Bora yang harus ia jaga dengan baik." Chanyeol menjawab.

"Kalau aku sampai kehilanganmu, aku akan membunuh siapa pun yang melakukannya dan aku akan ikut mati bersamamu." Baekhyun berkata sambil memegang tangan Chanyeol dan mencium tangan itu.

"Baby Baek, suatu saat kita semua akan mati, itu adalah ketentuan Deity yang tidak bisa ditawar. Tapi aku tidak ingin kau khawatir tentang itu, kau lebih beruntung karena semua chosen one biasanya ditakdirkan memiliki umur yang lebih panjang dari pada yang lainnya. Tapi bila aku mati lebih dulu, aku tidak ingin kau mengikutiku. Kau harus terus hidup dengan baik."

"Aku tidak mau… aku tidak bisa tanpamu Chanyeol…." Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol dan menggenggamnya.

"Kau bisa, kau harus bisa! Teruslah hidup dengan baik dan mengingatku. Aku akan terus hidup dalam ingatanmu dan itu cukup untukku, dan aku harap itu juga cukup untukmu terus melanjutkan hidupmu dengan baik. Our memory together will give you strength to carry on."

"Hikss…hikss… Baiklah Chanyeol… Tapi aku akan memohon pada Deity agar aku saja yang mati duluan, supaya aku tidak pernah merasakan kehilanganmu dan hidup tanpamu."

"Menurutmu akan mudah bagiku untuk hidup tanpamu?... aku harus menjalani 18 tahun hidupku tanpamu, kau hanya menjalani 5 tahun hidupmu tanpaku. Tidak adil kan kalau aku harus menjalani lagi hidup tanpamu nantinya." Chanyeol menjawab sambil tersenyum simpul pada Baekhyun.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku akan memohon pada Deity untuk bisa mati di saat yang sama denganmu saja. Jadi begitu kan adil dan tidak ada yang akan sedih karena ditinggalkan."

"Baiklah sayangku, ide yang baik sepertinya." Chanyeol kembali tersenyum simpul sambil menarik dagu Baekhyun mendekat, lalu ia mencium bibir itu. Sikap Baekhyun yang seperti ini yang membuat Chanyeol semakin cinta padanya. Sikap yang menunjukkan betapa besarnya dia mencintai dan menginginkan Chanyeol. Sikap yang membuat semua orang merasa bahagia karena dicintai dan diinginkan sebegitu besarnya.

Selesai memandikan Chanyeol, Baekhyun segera mengeringkan tubuh sempurna itu dengan handuk dan memakaikannya pakaian tidur yang nyaman. Setelah itu Chanyeol tampak sudah berbaring di bawah selimut diatas tempat tidur besarnya.

"Terima kasih Baby Baek, rasanya baru kemarin aku yang selalu memandikanmu dan menyiapkanmu sebelum tidur seperti ini. Tak terasa sekarang kau sudah besar dan sudah bisa melakukan hal yang sama untukku." Chanyeol mencium dahi Baekhyun.

"I like taking care of you Chanyeol." Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

"Apa kau mau makan dulu? Atau kau mau istirahat sekarang?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan lembut.

"Aku ingin istirahat. Temani aku tidur Baekhyun."

"Baiklah Chanyeol." Baekhyun mengambil posisi berbaring di sebelah Chanyeol, Chanyeol meletakkan kepalanya di dada Baekhyun. Ia mencari kenyaman dan kehangatan untuk saat ini. Pelukan Baekhyun mampu memberikannya ketenangan untuk menghibur hatinya yang sedih karena kehilangan Kris. Baekhyun mengusap lembut kepala Chanyeol dan terus memeluknya sampai pria tinggi itu terlelap. Ini sungguh hari yang melelahkan dan dipenuhi kesedihan. Baekhyun ikut memejamkan matanya bersama Chanyeol.

…...

Beberapa jam kemudian, Sehun tampak sudah bangun, dia menguatkan diri. Dia ingin menghibur Bing-Bing noona dan mengecek keadaan baby Bora.

"Noona… bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau ingin makan sesuatu?" Sehun bertanya pada Bing-Bing yang masih berbaring di tempat tidurnya sambil menghadap jendela. Bing-Bing berharap semua ini hanyalah mimpi, bahwa Kris masih hidup dan baik-baik saja. Dia tidak menyangka malam kemarin adalah saat terakhir dia bertemu Krisnya. Bing-Bing kembali menangis. Ia tidak menyangka akan kehilangan Kris secepat ini dengan cara seperti ini. Padahal ia ingin Kris bersamanya, membesarkan baby Bora mereka bersama. Tapi takdir berkata lain. Bing-Bing berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tetap tabah, ia harus kuat demi Bora. Bayi mungil itu menjadi sumver kekuatan Bing-Bing, bila tidak ada Bora mungkin dia akan memilih mati menyusul suaminya.

"Noona…. I am so sorry…"

Mata Sehun ikut berkaca-kaca. Ia duduk di tempat tidur dan memegang tangan Bing-Bing. Ia ingin menghibur tapi tidak tau harus berkata apa.

"Terima kasih Sehun. Dimana Bora?"

"Dia bersama Luhan dan Xiumin, Yuri dan tabib Yoona juga disana bergantian menemani nya. Dia baik-baik saja noona. Kau tidak perlu kuatir."

"Baiklah." Bing-Bing berkata singkat lalu ia bangun dari tidurnya dan berdiri. Ia menguatkan dirinya dan tampak bersiap-siap.

"Kau mau kemana noona?"

"Aku harus mempersiapkan pemakaman Kris." Bing-Bing bicara sambil menyeka air matanya yang masih terus mengalir.

"Aku sudah mengaturnya noona, kau hanya perlu memilihkan pakaian untuknya nanti. Kalau kau masih merasa lelah, kau bisa istirahat dulu noona."

"Sehun, terima kasih banyak. Bagaimana jadinya aku tanpamu… Pelayan mengatakan bahwa kau dan Baekhyun yang menjemputku dan Bora tadi malam." Bing-Bing kembali menangis sambil duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya.

"Don't mention it noona. Paling tidak inilah yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu dan Kris hyung. Mengenai tadi malam, itu adalah ide Baekhyun. Aku pergi bersamanya untuk menjemputmu."

"Kalian mengurusiku dengan sangat baik. Kris hyung pasti sangat bangga."

Sehun tidak kuasa menahan air matanya, ia duduk disebelah noona-nya dan menangis serta berpelukan dengan Bing-Bing. Mereka menangis bersama, merasakan luka hati yang sama karena kehilangan orang yang sangat mereka cintai.

*tok..tok…tok…

Suara pintu kamar itu diketok, lalu muncul sesosok tinggi berambut merah di balik pintu itu. Chanyeol datang bersama Baekhyun. Sesaat setelah bangun dari tidurnya, Chanyeol langsung mengajak Baekhyun mengunjungi kamar Bing-Bing.

"Noona, I am sorry! This is all my fault!. Kalau saja aku tidak mengikuti egoku untuk bermain-main dengan hidup Kangin, kalau saja aku langsung membunuhnya 8 tahun yang lalu, kau tidak akan kehilangan Kris-mu."

Chanyeol meminta maaf sambil menunduk dalam pada Bing-Bing.

"Don't say that! Ini sama sekali bukan salahmu… Ini salah Kangin! Tapi ini juga sudah menjadi nasib Kris."

Bing-Bing melepas pelukannya pada Sehun dan berdiri untuk memeluk Chanyeol. Sementara Baekhyun gantian memeluk Sehun yang masih terduduk di tepi tempat tidur, untuk menyemangatinya. Baekhyun tau ini saat yang berat buat semuanya.

"Kau sudah membalas kematian suamiku, itu sudah cukup bagiku Chanyeol. Terima kasih."

Chanyeol menatap Bing-Bing keheranan, bagaimana dia bisa tahu, padahal Chanyeol belum mengatakan apapun.

"Pelayan mengatakan Sehun dan Baekhyun pergi menyusulmu ke markas besar Red Dragon dengan membawa pasukan penjaga. Lalu kau pulang membawa beberapa pengikut dari sana yang menyerah, aku sudah tahu dari situ kalau kau pasti sudah membalaskan kematian Kris."

"I see noona. Aku membawa jasad Kris hyung kemari dan Sehun sudah mengatur untuk pekamannya sore ini."

"Terima kasih Chanyeol. Kris akan sangat bangga padamu dan juga Sehun. Dia sangat menyayangi kalian. Aku senang beberapa tahun terakhir ini kalian memiliki hubungan yang baik."

"Itu berkat kau noona. Tanpamu, aku dan Kris hyung mungkin tidak akan pernah berbaikan."

"Aku dan juga Baekhyun. Kami berdua menjadi jalan bagi kalian berdua untuk berbaikan." Bing-Bing tersenyum pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun dan mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Satu lagi noona, aku membawa kepala Kangin untukmu. Sesuai tradisi kita, pembalasan dendam akan diakhiri dengan pembakaran kepala oleh orang terdekat yang merasa paling kehilangan. Aku rasa tidak ada orang lain yang lebih pantas melakukan itu selain dirimu."

"Terima kasih Chanyeol. Semuanya terima kasih. I don't know what would I do without you all." Bing-Bing kembali meneteskan air mata dan memegang erat tangan Chanyeol, Sehun dan juga Baekhyun. Mereka semua berusaha saling menguatkan satu sama lain dalam situasi yang menyedihkan ini.

…

"Kau adalah suami terbaik, ayah terbaik… dan aku adalah wanita yang paling beruntung karena sempat memilikimu, dicintai olehmu… Selamat jalan sayangku, I hope I can be with you again in our next life. I love you Kris."

Kata-kata perpisahan dari Bing-Bing di pemakaman Kris membuat semua orang berlinang air mata. Begitu indah, namun juga begitu sedih. Pemakaman Kris dilakukan di sore hari, di halaman belakang rumah kediaman Kris. Pemakaman dihadiri orang-orang terdekat Kris dan juga perwakilan dari Tetua. Semua hadir dalam pakaian serba hitam. Ibu Kris sebenarnya meminta untuk bisa hadir, namun ditolak oleh Bing-Bing, ia tidak ingin melihat wajah perempuan yang menjadi istri pembunuh suaminya. Upacara pemakaman dimulai dengan pembakaran kepala Kangin oleh fire power Bing-Bing sebagai simbolis pembalasan dendam, sesuai tradisi Red Dragon.

Diatas, terlihat langit sore yang lebih mendung dari biasanya. Hujan sepertinya akan segera turun. Alam pun seperti turut berduka dengan kepergian Kris. Upacara dilanjutkan dengan peletakkan bunga di atas peti oleh orang-orang terdekat. Dimulai dari Bing-Bing yang sudah menyampaikan kata perpisahannya.

Lalu selanjutnya adalah giliran Chanyeol.

"Ada banyak penyesalan di dalam diriku… aku menyesal tidak membunuh terlebih dahulu orang yang mengambil nyawamu, aku menyesal tidak berbaikan denganmu lebih awal, aku menyesal tidak dapat melindungimu disaat kau membutuhkannya… Maafkan aku Kris Hyung, aku berjanji akan menjaga keluargamu dengan baik. Terima kasih untuk saat indah kita bersama selama 8 tahun ini. Rest in peace, till we meet again in another life."

Semua kembali meneteskan air matanya. Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol sambil menangis. Lalu Sehun pun maju kedepan dan meletakkan bunga di atas peti mati Kris.

"Sejak kecil kau adalah salah satu panutan terbaikku, melihatmu berbahagia bersama istrimu, memberikanku inspirasi untuk bisa mencintai sebaik dirimu. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa berbuat banyak untukmu. Aku berjanji bersama Chanyeol hyung akan selalu menjaga noona dan Bora untukmu. Rest in peace, till we meet again in another life."

Sehun menoleh pada Baekhyun yang masih memeluk Chanyeol.

"Ini giliranmu Baek…"

Baekhyun melepas pelukan Chanyeol dan meletakkan bunganya di atas peti.

"Kris hyung, aku tidak memiliki hubungan yang dekat denganmu saat pertama kita bertemu. Kau selalu tampak menyeramkan bagiku. Tapi suatu hari kau menunjukkan kebaikan hatimu dengan membantuku saat aku kesulitan. Saat itu aku tau betapa kau adalah orang yang baik hati. Kau satu-satunya orang yang bersedia merubah pikiranmu tentangku, mau melihat sisi baikku dan menjadi hyung yang berharga bagiku. Aku berjanji akan bersama-sama dengan semuanya menjaga noona dan Bora untukmu. Rest in peace Kris hyung, we'll miss you."

Terakhir adalah giliran Luhan, ia maju dengan tubuh gemetaran menahan tangis.

"Kris hyung, kau memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik terlepas dari statusku. Kau menerima hubunganku dengan Sehun disaat orang lain mencemooh kami. Sama seperti yang lainnya, aku berjanji akan menjaga keluargamu dengan baik. Rest in peace Kris hyung, we'll miss you."

Semua menangis saat peti berisi jasad Kris dimasukkan ke dalam tanah. Lalu peti itu mulai ditimbun dengan tanah. Pemakaman itu pun selesai dan diakhiri hujan yang turun membasahi tanah kuburan Kris. Suasana yang sangat muram dan penuh kesedihan. Setelah itu rombongan itu pun kembali menuju Chanyeol's mansion.

…...

Malam itu tidak ada yang keluar dari kamar untuk makan malam. Chanyeol's mansion terlihat sepi dan berduka. Bing-Bing menghabiskan waktu di kamar bersama baby Bora, ia masih menangisi kepergian Kris. Chanyeol bersama Baekhyun di kamar mereka. Sehun dan Luhan juga berada di kamar Sehun di rumah utama. Semua orang di Chanyeol's mansion mengenakan baju hitam tanda mereka sedang dalam masa duka. Mereka akan mengenakan baju hitam sampai 3 hari kedepan. Sementara untuk keluarga terdekat akan mengenakan baju hitam sampai seminggu kedepan. Bing-Bing akan mengenakan baju hitam selama sebulan penuh dan memasuki bulan kedua ia akan mengenakan baju putih selama sebulan penuh juga. Itu adalah tradisi di Red Dragon.

Suho dan Xiumin merasa terganggu ketika sebagai perwakilan tetua memaksa untuk bicara dengan Chanyeol malam itu juga. Suho dan Xiumin sudah menjelaskan sebaiknya kembali beberapa hari lagi, paling tidak berikan waktu untuk berduka bagi Chanyeol dan yang lainnya. Tapi penolakan sepertinya membuat wakil para tetua itu tersinggung pada kedua asisten Chanyeol tersebut. Keributan pun tak terhindarkan. Adu mulut itu membuat Sehun keluar dari kamarnya dan menemui .

"Tidakkah kau memiliki rasa hormat pada keluarga kami yang sedang berduka?!"

Sehun berkata tanpa basa-basi pada yang sedang adu mulut dengan Suho dan Xiumin.

"Maafkan aku tuan muda Sehun, tapi ini masalah penting, menyangkut Red Dragon. Kita tidak memiliki leader saat ini, karna itu aku ingin menemui Chanyeol untuk memintanya mengambil kedudukan itu secara resmi."

"Kembalilah tiga hari lagi. Tiga hari ini masih masa berkabung bagi kami, jadi kami tidak akan menerima tamu untuk urusan apapun."

"Tapi tuan muda Sehun…." masih tampak tidak mau menyerah.

"Mrs. Boa, with all due respect! Aku baru saja mengubur hyung ku, dan hyungku yang satu lagi baru saja membunuh ayah kami, yang juga adalah pembunuh hyung yang aku kuburkan tadi. Aku tidak dalam kondisi yang baik untuk menerima sikap memaksamu saat ini. Pergilah sekarang, atau aku tidak akan ragu membakarmu hidup-hidup disini!."

"Jaga mulutmu Sehun!"

"Kau yang jaga mulutmu! Satu kata lagi dari mulutmu, aku pastikan 3 hari kedepan para tetua lainnya juga akan mengalami masa duka karena kematianmu!"

Sehun menjawab dengan penuh ancaman. Dia sedang marah saat ini. terkejut mendengar ancaman Sehun, dia belum pernah melihat Sehun semarah ini sebelumnya. Biasanya Sehun adalah anak manis dan penurut. Tapi saat ini Sehun menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah salah satu tuan muda Red Dragon yang tegas dan berani mengambil sikap. Mrs. Boa mempertimbangkan bahwa ia akan kalah bila bertanding fire power dengan Sehun, dan ia tidak yakin Chanyeol atau yang lainnya di rumah ini akan membelanya. Mereka bisa dipastikan akan membela Sehun. Akhirnya mengalah dan meninggalkan Chanyeol's mansion. Ia hanya meninggalkan pesan bahwa para tetua meminta Chanyeol untuk menemui mereka 3 hari lagi.

…

 **1 bulan kemudian**

Bing-Bing dan Bora sudah kembali ke kediaman mereka. Setelah hampir satu bulan tinggal di Chanyeol's mansion, akhirnya Bing-Bing kembali ke rumahnya. Ia mengenakan baju terusan berwarna putih, rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai indah sampai ke pinggang. Wajah nya tetap tampak cantik tanpa polesan make up apapun. Ia langsung meneteskan air mata ketika memasuki rumahnya bersama Kris, ada begitu banyak kenangan indah disana. Bing-Bing sudah bertekad ia akan kuat demi Bora, ia akan menjalani hidupnya dengan baik demi Bora. Ia akan bertahan dan tetap berbahagia dengan mengingat semua kenangan indahnya bersama Kris, sampai saatnya tiba dimana ia bisa kembali bersama Kris. Ia tahu bahwa itu juga yang diinginkan Kris untuknya dan Bora. Bing-Bing adalah wanita luar biasa yang kuat dan tabah. Chanyeol sudah memintanya untuk tinggal di Chanyeol's mansion, tapi Bing-Bing tidak ingin meninggalkan rumah yang menyimpan begitu banyak kenangan bersama Kris. Sehingga ia tetap memilih tinggal di rumahnya bersama Bora. Chanyeol akhirnya mengalah dan mengirimkan tabib Yoona untuk tinggal disana, menemani dan membantu Bing-Bing menjaga Bora. Bing-Bing tidak memindahkan satu pun barang-barang Kris, ia membiarkannya tetap di tempat semula, ia ingin merasakan kehadiran Kris melalui semua barang-barangnya di rumah mereka. Hal itu membantu Bing-Bing untuk merasa nyaman.

3 hari setelah pemakaman Kris, Chanyeol mendatangi kediaman para tetua. Chanyeol datang dengan baju serba hitam, baju yang menandakan bahwa ia masih dalam masa berkabung untuk Kris. Disana, Chanyeol melihat sosok ibunya yang juga berpakaian serba hitam.

"Untuk siapa kau berkabung? Suami yang membunuh dan dibunuh oleh anaknya sendiri? Atau untuk anakmu yang tewas dibunuh oleh suamimu?" Sinis Chanyeol bertanya pada ibunya.

"Semuanya Chanyeol. Semuanya."

"Kenapa kau tidak menghentikan suamimu? Kenapa kau membiarkannya membunuh anakmu sendiri? Kau sungguh ibu terburuk sepanjang masa. Kau tau itu?!"

"Kau tau aku tidak pernah memiliki daya apapun untuk mengatur tindakan ayahmu…" Seohyun mulai meneteskan air matanya.

"Yeah… aku tau itu ibu. Kau hanya perempuan lemah yang tidak berguna, yang akan menuruti suamimu apapun perlakuannya padamu. Such a loser! Kau harusnya malu melihat dirimu. Kau lihat, Bing-Bing adalah wanita yang jauh lebih kuat darimu. Ia akan menajdi ibu yang baik, tidak seperti dirimu." Chanyeol mencerca ibunya, ia ingin melampiaskan semua kekesalannya. Chanyeol memliki mulut yang tajam saat ia ingin mengatai seseorang, dan saat ini bukanlah pengecualian.

"Bing-Bing beruntung! Dia berharga dan dicintai Kris sepenuh hati. Dia datang dari keluarga terpandang. Aku hanya perempuan biasa, yang beruntung bisa menjadi pendamping leader Red Dragon. Ayahmu memilihku dari semua wanita yang ada, padahal dia bisa memilih perempuan lain yang lebih terpandang dari pada aku… aku berhutang padanya untuk itu Chanyeol. Aku tidak mungkin bisa membantahnya."

"Dia memilihmu karena kau lemah dan bodoh ibu! Kau mudah dikendalikan, dan kau tidak akan protes dengan segala perlakuannya padamu. Dia memukulimu saat ia marah, memaksamu bersetubuh bahkan di saat kau kelelahan, dan berulang kali mengkhianatimu dengan wanita dan pria lainnya. Tentunya kau hanya diam saja, karna kau pecundang!"

"Chanyeol! Aku masih ibumu! Jaga ucapanmu! Kau harusnya tau ayahmu dengan baik. Kalian sama! Kau juga mengambil bocah itu dan menjadikannya pasanganmu. Bukankah itu sama saja dengan ayahmu?! Kau ingin mengendalikannya sesukamu!"

*Cuihhh!

Chanyeol membuang ludah di depan ibunya.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan suamimu! Aku tidak sembarangan memilih Baekhyun, dialah yang dipilihkan untukku oleh sang Deity. Dan aku tidak pernah memperlakukannya seperti ayah memperlakukanmu. Aku mencintainya, memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik. Terbaik dari aku memperlakukan semua orang lainnya. Dan dia adalah seseorang yang pintar, cerdas, berani dan mencintaiku sepenuh hatinya. Kami tidak sama dengan kalian. Kami memiliki cinta seperti Kris dan Bing-Bing, seperti Luhan dan Sehun… tidak seperti kau dan suamimu."

Seohyun terdiam dan hanya mampu meneteskan air mata mendengar semua ucapan Chanyeol.

"Kau tau ibu, kau sendiri yang menempatkan dirimu begitu rendah di depan ayah. Kau melakukan itu dengan membiarkan semua prilaku ayah yang tidak baik padamu. Kau bahkan tidak bisa menghargai dan mencintai dirimu sendiri, itulah sebabnya tidak ada orang lain yang akan melakukannya untukmu. Tidak suamimu, tidak kami anak-anakmu, atau yang lainnya. Kau akan menjalani sisa hidupmu dengan kesedihan, just like you have done your whole life."

Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan dingin, lalu ia berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah dan meninggalkan ibunya seorang diri. Seohyun terduduk lemas di atas rerumputan sambil menutup wajahnya yang dipenuhi air mata.

Chanyeol keluar dari rumah para tetua dengan memegang surat pengesahan dirinya sebagai leader Red Dragon. Setelah melewati diskusi yang cukup panas dan tegang, Chanyeol menerima kedudukan sebagai leader Red Dragon. Ia menagih janji yang dulu pernah mengatakan tidak akan banyak mengintervensi apa yang ia lakukan sebagai leader. Jadilah Chanyeol satu-satunya leader dalam sejarah Red Dragon yang memiliki kekuasan mutlak tanpa banyak campur tangan tetua. Markas besar Red Dragon juga akan berada di Chanyeol's mansion. Ia menunjuk Sehun sebagai tangan kanannya dan Baekhyun sebagai pendamping resminya. Keputusan ini bukannya tanpa pertentangan dari beberapa pihak. Beberapa tetua keberatan dengan segala syarat yang diajukan Chanyeol, mereka khawatir Chanyeol akan menjadi penguasa yang otoriter dan tidak dapat dikendalikan oleh siapapun. Namun Chanyeol dengan santainya mengancam dia aka menolak kedudukan leader bila semua syaratnya tidak dipenuhi. Bila tetua menunjuk leader lain, maka nasibnya akan kurang lebih seperti Kangin dulu. Chanyeol sudah membuktikan ia tidak membutuhkan kedudukan leader untuk menguasai Red Dragon. Dia sudah menguasai semua itu, bahkan Blue Snow dan Commoners juga sudah dibawah kekuasannya. Tetua merasa tidak ada pilihan lain selain menuruti segala syarat dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol sudah bertekad menjadi leader yang tidak akan dikendalikan oleh siapapun. Dia ingin kekuasan mutlak di tangannya.

…

Sebenarnya tidak banyak yang berubah, karena sudah sejak lama Chanyeol memang adalah pemegang kekuasaan yang sebenarnya, Kangin hanya lah pemegang title kosong sebagai leader. Chanyeol pastinya mampu menjalankan posisinya dengan sangat baik.

"Hyung, aku sudah menemui orang tua Bing-Bing noona, mereka bersedia menjalin kerja sama dengan kita sepenuhnya. Mereka meminta maaf bila dulu mereka tidak bisa sepenuhnya menjalin kerja sama, demi menghormati Kangin sebagai besan mereka. Tapi saat ini mereka menjanjikan full cooperation dengan kita."

Sehun melapor pada Chanyeol disaat mereka bertemu untuk membahas update perdangan mereka, di ruang kerja Chanyeol.

"Baguslah. Aku menduga ini ada campur tangan Bing-Bing noona?" Chanyeol menjawab sekaligus bertanya.

"Iya. Hahahahaha… yang kudengar noona mengancam mereka tidak akan bisa menemui cucunya bila tidak bekerja sama penuh tanpa syarat dengan kita."

"Hahahahaha… aku sudah menduganya, noona memang luar biasa."

Chanyeol tertawa mendengar cerita Sehun.

"Lalu kita kedatangan tamu dari commoners. Mereka adalah tiga pedagang yang bekerja sama. Mereka ingin menawarkan kerja sama di perdagangan ramuan pengobatan. Aku sudah meminta tabib Yoona mengecek produk mereka dan hasilnya memang cukup baik. Hanya saja…." Sehun menahan perkataannya.

"Apa? Ada masalah?"

"Hanya saja ada yang aneh dari mereka hyung. Aku merasa ada niat yang tidak baik dari mereka, tapi aku juga tidak tau apa."

"Suruh mereka menemuiku. Aku akan melihat keanehan yang kau maksud saat bicara dengan mereka nanti."

"Baiklah hyung. Aku akan meminta Suho mengatur jadwal pertemuamu dengan mereka. Bila tidak ada keperluan lagi aku akan menjenguk Bora dan noona bersama Luhan."

"Pergilah, sampaikan salamku untuk mereka. Dan satu lagi Sehun….."

"What?"

"Keep your voice down when you have sex there. Kau membuat baby Bora terbangun dari tidurnya. Hahahahahahaha….." Chanyeol tertawa setan pada Sehun.

"What the fuck! bagaimana kau bisa tau?" Wajah Sehun memerah mendengarnya.

"Hahahahaha…. Noona menceritakannya padaku." Chanyeol lagi-lagi tertawa setan.

"Shut up hyung! Seolah kau tidak berisik saja saat bercinta dengan Baekhyun!" Sehun balas mengejek Chanyeol.

"Kami memang berisik, tapi pastinya kami tau diri untuk tidak sampai mengganggu tidur baby Bora kan… Hahahahahaha…"

Sehun hanya menjulurkan lidahnya pada Chanyeol sambil membuka pintu menuju keluar ruang kerja. Di depan pintu nampak Baekhyun tersenyum jahil pada Sehun.

"Ahhhh! Kau bocah! Shut up and no comment to whatever you hear!" Sehun menunjuk muka Baekhyun.

"Hahahahahahaa!" Baekhyun tidak mampu menahan tawanya melihat respon Sehun. Ia memang sudah dari tadi didepan pintu dan menguping pembicaraan Sehun dan Chanyeol.

Sesaat setelah Sehun berlalu, Baekhyun memasuki ruang kerja Chanyeol. Ia membawa beberapa tangkai bunga di tangannya.

"Aku akan menaruh bunga ini di mejamu Chanyeol sayangku…" Baekhyun memang selalu rajin meletakkan bunga di ruang kerja Chanyeol. Agar membuat suasana di ruang kerja itu manis dan tidak terkesan terlalu sadis, begitu kata Baekhyun.

"Hmmm…. Baiklah…" Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun berjalan mengambil vas bunga dan meletakkan bunga tadi di dalamnya. Saat Baekhyun meletakkan vas berisi bunga tadi diatas meja Chanyeol, ia merasakan ada tangan nakal yang menjamah bokong seksinya. Tangan itu dengan beraninya menyentuh bokong Baekhyun dan meremasnya. Baekhyun mengabaikan tangan tak sopan itu, tapi tangan itu semakin gencar meraba dan meremas-remas bokongnya. Lalu tiba-tiba tangan besar itu memukul bokong Baekhyun.

"Awww! Tuan besar leader! Tanganmu sungguh tidak sopan!" Baekhyun berkata pada Chanyeol sambil tersenyum nakal.

"Oh ya? Itu tidak sopan ya, bagaimana kalau yang ini?" Chanyeol mengalihkan tangannya meraba penis Baekhyun. Senyum setan menghiasi wajah Chanyeol.

"Ssshhh… aaahhh… kau sungguh kurang ajar tuan besar leader! Aku rasa kau sedang melecehkan aku…" Baekhyun berkata sambil memberikan tatapan menggoda pada Chanyeol.

"Hahahaha…. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan bila aku melecehkanmu?"

"Hmmm… sepertinya aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Aku hanya pria lemah yang tidak mungkin melawanmu tuan besar… aku hanya akan diam dan menikmati semua pelecehanmu…" Baekhyun memegang tangan Chanyeol yang masih berada di penisnya, lalu ia menekan tangan Chanyeol semakin kuat memegang penisnya.

"Hmmmm… kau nakal! Aku suka itu!" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membuat tubuh itu merapat padanya.

"Apa kau hanya akan meraba-raba tubuhku atau kau ingin melakukan sesuatu yang lainnya tuan leader?"

"Duduk diatas meja dan lepas celanamu!"

"Bila aku menolak?" Baekhyun masih menggoda Chanyeol.

"Aku akan memaksamu! Seperti yang kau bilang tadi, tidak mungkin kau bisa melawanku kan…" Chanyeol tersenyum setan.

Role play semacam ini sering dilakukan olehnya dan Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini, dan Chanyeol sangat menyukainya. Baekhyun memiliki gaya bercinta yang sangat bervariasi, ia bisa menjadi sangat submissive atau menjadi sangat agresif saat bercinta dengan Chanyeol. Mungkin karena percampuran Red Dragon dan Blue Snow yang ada di dalam dirinya, jadilah dia bisa bercinta dengan banyak style.

"Ohhh.. ampuni aku tuan leader, aku tidak akan berani membantahmu." Baekhyun melepas semua celananya dan membuka tali baju atasannya sehingga baju itu terbuka memamerkan dada mulusnya. Lalu Baekhyun duduk diatas meja sesuai perintah Chanyeol.

"Touch yourself Baek…."

Baekhyun dengan patuh mulai mengocok penisnya. Dari posisi yang tertidur sampai penis itu mulai menegang, Chanyeol memperhatikan dan menikmati pemandangan erotis di hadapannya. Baekhyun memainkan nipples nya dengan seduktif, menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan bernafsu.

"Ahhhh…. Ssshhhh… Chanyeol….." Desahan mulai mengalun dari mulut indah Baekhyun.

Penis Chanyeol mulai menegang melihat pemandangan panas di hadapannya. Ia mulai menjamah tubuh Baekhyun. Ia menyentuh dada Baekhyun, mengecup lehernya dan memberi tanda merah di leher itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tuan leader? Kenapa kau menjamah tubuhku seperti itu hmmm?"

"I want to fuck you!" Chanyeol menjawab sambil menjilat telinga Baekhyun.

"What if I don't want you to fuck me?" Bakehyun masih memainkan perannya yang menolak keinginan Chanyeol, menolak keinginan sang tuan besar leader.

"I will rape you then!" Chanyeol menarik pinggul Baekhyun dan mencium bibir pink tipis itu. Chanyeol mengulum bibir Baekhyun, memainkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun juga mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menyambut ciuman panas Chanyeol. Mereka berciuman cukup lama sampai suara nya terdengar menggema di seluruh ruang kerja Chanyeol.

"I will scream if you rape me now…." Baekhyun berbisik di telinga Chanyeol setelah melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Chanyeol.

"Scream! Teriakkanlah namaku saat aku memasukimu sayang…."

Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun turun dari atas meja, lalu ia membalik tubuh Baekhyun. Chanyeol mencium bokong Baekhyun dan menggigitnya pelan. Chanyeol lalu melebarkan kedua belah bokong itu dan menjilat hole berwarna pink yang berada diantaranya. Chanyeol memasukkan jarinya ke dalam hole Baekhyun secara tiba-tiba.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berteriak terkejut saat jari itu dengan tidak sopan menusuk hole nya tanpa permisi.

"Good! Scream my name just like that baby!" Chanyeol menambah langsung dua jari sekaligus ke dalam hole itu. Tiga jari Chanyeol sedang mengaduk-aduk hole Baekhyun. Desahan tak tertahankan keluar dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Ohhhhhh….. sshhhh…Tuan besar leader kau sungguh kurang ajar padaku…."

Lalu Chanyeol menurunkan celananya, membebaskan penis tegangnya yang sudah terasa sangat sesak di dalam celana. Ia meludahi telapak tangannya, lalu membasahi penisnya dengan ludah itu. Tidak ada waktu untuk mencari pelumas, Chanyeol sudah ingin memasuki Baekhyun saat ini juga. Baekhyun mengambil posisi menungging dengan bertumpu diatas meja.

"Please don't rape me tuan leader… aku kuatir aku akan ketagihan bila kau memperkosaku disini…." What a mouth Baekhyun! Dirty words Baekhyun selalu membakar nafsu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol langsung memasukkan penisnya kedalam hole Baekhyun. Ia langsung menhujam dalam dan tajam. Chanyeol mulai menggenjot tubuh mungil itu, tangannya terletak di pinggul Baekhyun.

"I am raping you now! Kalau kau ketagihan, aku akan melakukannya lagi dan lagi sayangku…"

Chanyeol berbisik di telinga Baekhyun sambil menjilatnya.

"Ahhhhhh… ohhhh…. Chan… Yeol…. Ssshhh"

"Arghhh… yeah baby… kau selalu sempit sayangku…" Chanyeol berkata di sela-sela desahannya.

Chanyeol terus menusuk hole sempit itu dengan brutal, bunyi bokong Baekhyun yang bertabrakan dengan paha Chanyeol terus menggema. Saat penis Chanyeol menyentuh prostat Baekhyun, pria cantik itu tak kuasa menahan lagi. Ia berteriak penuh kenikmatan sambil menyemburkan spermanya. Penis itu bahkan belum tersentuh oleh Chanyeol.

"Arggghhh! CHANYEOL! I am coming!"

Tanpa memberikan Baekhyun waktu untuk bernafas, Chanyeol terus menggenjotnya, sampai terasa penis besar itu mulai berkedut di dalam hole Baekhyun dan tak lama kemudian terasa hangat cairan menyembur di dalam hole Baekhyun.

"BAEKHYUN! Aaahhhh…sssh…." Chanyeol merobohkan badannya diatas badan Baekhyun yang bertumpu diatas meja.

Chanyeol perlahan melepaskan penisnya dari hole Baekhyun. Menarik wajah Baekhyun menghadap belakang dan mencium bibirnya.

"Aku akan melaporkanmu tuan leader…."

"Melaporkan pada siapa?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil memasang kembali celananya.

"Melaporkan pada semua orang, bahwa kau baru saja melecehkanku dan memperkosaku. Memberi tau semua orang bahwa kau baru saja memberiku salah satu orgasme terhebat dalam hidupku." Baekhyun menunjukkan wajah nakalnya sambil menggoda Chanyeol.

"Pervert!" Chanyeol membalik badan Baekhyun lalu kembali mencium bibirnya.

Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun mengenakan celananya dan membetulkan baju atasannya. Chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungil itu dan membelai sayang kepala Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih sayang… kau tidak pernah membuat sex kita membosankan. Kau memang luar biasa!"

"Anything for you Chanyeol….." Baekhyun membalas sambil mencium pipi Chanyeol.

"Pelayan! Bersihkan ruang kerjaku. Terutama area meja kerja dan kursi, sepertinya tuan muda Baekhyun menumpahkan sesuatu disana." Chanyeol berteriak memerintah pelayannya dari dalam ruangan.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun mem-pout-kan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Hahahahahaha….." Chanyeol hanya tertawa setan sambil merangkul Baekhyun menuju keluar ruangan.

…

"Selamat pagi tuan leader Chanyeol. Perkenalkan kami adalah pedagang ramuan obat-obatan. Kami ingin mengajukan kerja sama denganmu."

Chanyeol menemui pedagang dari kaum commoners yang menurut Sehun, memiliki keanehan dalam sikap mereka. Baekhyun, Suho dan Sehun juga hadir dalam pertemuan itu.

"Siapa nama kalian?"

"Aku Sam, disebelahku adalah Donghae dan disebelahnya…"

"Aku Nick." Pria bernama Nick itu langsung memotong ucapan rekannya. Dia ingin memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri pada Chanyeol.

"Kami memiliki produk tanaman yang sangat baik sebagai bahan pengobatan…" Nick langsung menyambung ucapannya sebelum dipotong oleh Sam rekannya.

"Kau tidak akan menyesal bekerja sama dengan kami, aku memastikan produk ini akan memberikan kita keuntungan. Kami hanya perlu wilayah pasaranmu untuk bisa kami masuki dan menjual produk kami tuan leader."

"Kalian ini… bicaralah bergantian. Kita sedang berhadapan dengan tuan leader. Be polite!" Donghae angkat suara.

"Shut the fuck up!... Kau jangan berani-berani memerintahku!" Sam langsung tampak emosi.

"Sssshhh… sudah… not now!" Nick berusaha mengendalikan situasi.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum penuh arti melihat pemandangan itu.

"Baiklah, tabib ku sudah mengecek produk kalian dan memang kalian memiliki produk yang baik. Aku akan membayarkan keuntungan dagang ini secara utuh pada kalian dan kalian yang akan membaginya atau aku yang akan membaginya untuk kalian bertiga?"

"Kami yang akan mengatur pembagian keuntungannya tuan leader."

"Baiklah. Kalian bisa pergi sekarang, untuk perjanjian kerja sama bisa kalian urus dengan Suho asistenku."

"Terima kasih tuan leader. Kami undur diri."

Setelah ketiga pedagang commoners itu keluar, Sehun langsung menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Apa kau yakin hyung? Mereka aneh kan?"

"Aku tau, mereka memang aneh. Tapi Tabib Yoona bilang ada salah satu tanaman yang sangat langka dan itu adalah bahan obat yang penting terutama bagi bayi. Dan mereka memiliki tanaman itu dalam jumlah banyak. Jadi aku pikir tidak ada salahnya kita mengambil kerja sama ini, mengingat ada baby Bora yang mungkin saja membutuhkannya."

"Mereka akan saling mengkhianati, untuk mendapat keuntungan bagi diri mereka sendiri." Baekhyun menyampaikan pemikirannya.

"Menurutmu begitu sayang?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Baekhyun.

"Iya Chanyeol, kurasa mereka hanya memanfaatkan satu sama lain untuk kerja sama ini."

"Kita cari saja siapa yang memiliki lahan dengan tanaman obat tadi, maka orang itu yang perlu kita pertahankan." Sehun menyumbangkan idenya.

"Pengkhianatan mereka satu sama lain akan dapat membawa dampak buruk bagi kita. Aku tidak menyukai kerja sama dengan orang yang tidak dapat dipercaya." Chanyeol tampak berpikir, dia sepertinya setuju dengan pendapat Sehun.

"Tuan, yang memiliki lahan tanaman obat langka itu adalah Sam, dan kupikir dia akan sulit untuk kita percaya. Dia memiliki sejarah mengkhianati rekan bisnisnya beberapa kali sebelum ini." Suho memberikan laporannya.

"Damn it!" Sehun mengumpat.

"Kalau begitu, kita sekalian saja menguasai semua lahan yang mereka miliki, kita cari satu yang bisa dipercaya dan membantunya menguasai semua lahan tersebut." Baekhyun mengeluarkan idenya.

"Bila ia menguasai semua lahan, walau dengan bantuan kita, berarti dia juga berkhianat pada rekannya. Itu berarti dia sama saja tidak bisa dipercaya Baek." Chanyeol menjawab pada Baekhyun.

"Hmmmm….." Baekhyun tersenyum setan.

"Kau pasti memiliki ide licik kan?" Sehun memandang Baekhyun dengan penasaran.

"Yes I do! Kita tawarkan kerja sama hanya untuk dua orang pada mereka. Siapa yang tidak terpilih oleh mereka akan disingkirkan, nah orang yang akan disingkirkan itulah yang kita pilih. Karna berarti dia yang paling jujur dan tidak berkhianat pada rekannya."

"I like that idea baby!" Chanyeol tersenyum setan sambil menarik Baekhyun untuk duduk disebelahnya.

"You are cunning! Hahahahahaha…." Sehun tertawa mendengar ide Baekhyun.

"Suho, you heard Baekhyun. Do as he said!"

"Baik leader Chanyeol. Siap laksanakan!"

Ide Baekhyun memang cemerlang walau sedikit berbahaya. Ide itu hampir saja membuat Donghae mati terbunuh oleh rekannya. Dia adalah orang yang tidak terpilih dan satu-satunya yang menolak tawaran untuk menyingkirkan salah satu rekannya. Untung saja Suho sigap menyelamatkan nyawa Donghae disaat ia hampir mati terbunuh. Jadilah Donghae menjadi pengikut setia Chanyeol karena merasa berhutang budi atas nyawanya. Chanyeol pun berhasil mengamankan stock tanaman untuk bahan obat yang mungkin saja dibutuhkan oleh Bora.

Baekhyun banyak berperan memberikan ide-ide cemerlang *kalau tidak bisa dikatakan ide licik* untuk Chanyeol. Dia membuktikan bahwa dirinya bisa menjadi pasangan yang tepat bagi leader Red Dragon, bagi the chosen one. Baekhyun adalah sosok yang cerdas dalam pemikiran, ia memang tidak menonjol dalam kekuatan fisiknya, sekalipun memiliki ice dan fire power sekaligus, tapi Baekhyun tidak lah memiliki kekuatan yang melebihi orang lain pada umumnya. Tapi dalam pemikiran, ide-ide dan semacamnya, tidak ada yang mengalahkan Baekhyun. Ia mampu menjadi penasihat yang baik bagi Chanyeol sang leader. Chanyeol mampu memimpin dengan sangat baik berkat dukungan yang diberikan Baekhyun padanya. Hal ini membuat Chanyeol semakin mencintai dan mengagumi Baekhyun. He is more than just a pretty face. He is a smart and cunning guy.

Sebagai leader Chanyeol memiliki banyak orang di sekelilingnya yang tidak selalu bermaksud baik. Mereka hanya ingin memanfaatkan kedudukan Chanyeol untuk kepentingan mereka. Disinilah, peran Baekhyun sangat penting dalam membantu Chanyeol menyeleksi siapa saja yang berniat baik dan yang tidak. Baekhyun memiliki insting yang sangat baik dalam hal ini. Pernah suatu kali Chanyeol mengabaikan insting Baekhyun dan menganggapnya hanya kecemburuan biasa dari seorang Baekhyun, dan ternyata Chanyeol salah.

…

 **Flash back….**

"Selamat pagi tuan leader Chanyeol."

"Selamat pagi Kyuhyun…. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik tuan leader. Aku kemari dengan putraku, Kyumin. Dia saat ini berusia 6 tahun tuan leader. Bolehkah dia memberi salam untukmu?"

"Tentu. Bawa dia kemari."

Kyuhyun tampak menggandeng seorang bocah 6 tahun, ia tampak lucu dan menggemaskan. Rambut merah dan mata merahnya berpadu sempurna dengan parasnya yang lucu. Bocah itu memberi salam pada Chanyeol.

"Siapa Kyuhyun?"

Baekhyun tampak penasaran dan bertanya pada Sehun.

"Dia adalah teman lama Chanyeol dulu, mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu."

"Lalu kenapa dia tiba-tiba menemui Chanyeol sekarang?"

"Entahlah Baek, kau tau kan sejak resmi menjadi leader banyak sekali orang yang tiba-tiba ingin menjalin hubungan dekat dengan Chanyeol. You know those type, the ass kisser type."

"I see…. Dan kenapa dia membawa anaknya yang masih kecil itu? I have bad feeling about this."

"I don't know… let's see about that." Sehun menjawab sambil menaikkan kedua bahunya, tanda dia juga belum paham apa maksud dari semua ini.

Selanjutnya, Kyumin tampak mampu mencuri perhatian Chanyeol. Bocah itu menunjukkan berbagai tingkah lucu yang membuat Chanyeol serta semua orang tertawa melihatnya. Semua orang kecuali Baekhyun tentunya.

…..

"Sayang, apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Baekhyun saat mereka sedang bersantai di halaman Chanyeol's mansion.

"I don't like that boy!" Baekhyun menjawab tanpa banyak basa-basi.

"Why is that?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak suka caranya dan cara ayahnya mendekatimu seperti itu. Seperti sedang menjual anaknya saja untukmu."

"Hmmmm…. Aku mencium aroma cemburu… apa kau cemburu pada bocah kecil itu?" Chanyeol tersenyum setan.

"It's not about that! Aku hanya merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal dengan mereka."

"So, you are not jelous hmmm?" Chanyeol bertanya masih dengan senyum setannya.

"Jika kau terlalu akrab dengannya, tentu aku cemburu! Tapi ini lebih dari itu Chanyeol. Kau tidak percaya instingku?"

Chanyeol menyeret kursinya mendekat pada Baekhyun. Dia lalu menarik dagu itu menghadap tepat ke wajahnya.

"Kau tidak perlu kuatir apapun. Aku tidak tertarik pada anak kecil Baek… dulu aku hanya tertarik padamu sejak kau masih kecil, itu pun ternyata karena kau adalah pasangan takdirku kan. Jadi tidak perlu cemburu padanya."

Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun.

"Arasso…"

Baekhyun hanya menjawab singkat, di dalam hatinya masih tidak nyaman. Dia tidak kuatir Chanyeol akan berkhianat padanya dengan bocah itu, tapi dia tetap tidak senang. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak nyaman.

…..

Sekitar seminggu berikutnya, Kyuhyun dan Kyumin putranya hampir setiap hari mengunjungi Chanyeol. Ia bahkan mengajukan untuk tinggal di Chanyeol's mansion sebagai salah satu rekan dagang Chanyeol. Ia bersedia tinggal di rumah kecil bersama orang lainnya selama itu di Chanyeol's mansion. Chanyeol belum memberikan jawaban atas permintaan itu.

"Tuan leader Chanyeol terima kasih atas undangan makan malam untuk kami. Kami sangat senang dengan undangan ini."

Kyuhyun menyampaikan terima kasihnya di suatu jamuan makan malam di rumah utama.

"Tuan leader Chanyeol, aku juga senang, terima kasih sudah mengundangku. Kau sangat tampan dan baik hati."

Si mungil Kyumin ikutan bersuara.

"You are all welcome. Aku senang bisa menjamu kalian disini. Nikamti semua hidangan yang ada, jangan malu-malu." Chanyeol menjawab sambil mengangkat gelas wine nya ke atas.

Semua orang menikmati jamuan yang ada sambil diselingi pembicaraan ringan. Baekhyun tidak banyak bicara, ia menghabiskan makan malamnya dengan cepat, lalu ia menyelinap keluar tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol. Hatinya galau, apa dia perlu khawatir tentang Kyumin, atau ia harus percaya saja pada Chanyeol. Tapi masalahnya bukanlah pada Chanyeol, ia percaya pada Chanyeol. Yang menjadi masalah adalah ia yakin bocah itu dan ayahnya memiliki maksud tertentu pada Chanyeol. Ia merasa Kyuhyun sengaja mendekati Chanyeol agar ia bisa membuka jalan bagi anaknya untuk dekat juga dengan Chanyeol. Apa dia berharap anaknya akan diambil sebagai penerus Chanyeol? Atau ia malah berpikir Chanyeol akan menyukai anak kecil seperti saat ia mengambil Baekhyun dulu?... Biasanya Chanyeol akan langsung percaya dan menuruti insting Baekhyun. Tapi kali ini, kenapa Chanyeol tidak mengambil langkah apapun untuk menjaga jarak dengan mereka? Apakah Chanyeol juga menyuaki keberadaan bocah itu?... Segala pertanyaan yang membuat Baekhyun pusing kepala. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kota dan minum-minum di kedai paling terkenal disana. Mungkin dengan minum-minum bisa membuatnya relaks dan ia akan bisa berpikir lebih jernih tentang hal ini. Dan ia juga punya rencana untuk Chanyeol, kekasihnya itu harus diberi pelajaran karena mengabaikan pendapat Baekhyun.

Sementara itu di jamuan makan, semua orang sudah menyelesaikan makannya dan Chanyeol baru menyadari bahwa Baekhyun tidak ada disampingnya. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, Baekhyun tidak tampak kembali ke meja makan, Chanyeol mulai khawatir.

"Tuan leader, anakku sangat mengagumimu." Kyhyun kembali bicara.

"Oh, I see… terima kasih." Chanyeol menjawab singkat, ia tidak terlalu fokus. Ia masih mencari-cari dengan matanya sesosok Baekhyun yang tidak juga ia temukan.

"Aku harap, dia bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersamamu. Aku pikir kalian cocok dan dia bisa menjadi seperti tuan muda Baekhyun saat kecil dulu untukmu."

Kalimat Kyuhyun membuat semua orang menatapnya dan terdiam. Sehun dan Luhan tampak saling mengkode lewat mata mereka atas kalimat itu. Suho, Xiumin, Lay dan Kai menatap dengan tatapan tidak senang atas ucapan itu. Kyuhyun jelas-jelas menginginkan anaknya mendapat kedudukan seperti Baekhyun dulu. Apa maksudnya?

Chanyeol menatap Kyuhyun dan Kyumin dengan tatapan tajam.

"Apa kau baru saja membandingkan anakmu dengan Baekhyun-ku?"

Chanyeol bertanya dengan dingin pada Kyuhyun.

"Ahhhhh…." Kyuhyun tampak bingun harus menjawab apa.

"Kau menjual anakmu padaku? Begitu Kyuhyun?!"

"Aku… tidak bermaksud jelek tuan leader. Aku pikir kalau itu yang kau inginkan, aku tidak akan keberatan. Aku tau kau akan memperlakukannya dengan baik, seperti tuan muda Baekhyun."

"You fucker! Ayah macam apa kau!? Kau pikir aku pedofil yang membutuhkan anak kecil sebagai pemuas nafsuku?!... Itu yang kau pikir aku lakukan pada Baekhyun dulu?!" Chanyeol melempar gelasnya kearah Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku tuan leader… aku hanya…" Kyuhyun tampak tergagap menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Kau salah paham dengan situasi disini."

Sehun berdiri dan angkat bicara.

"Baekhyun adalah pasangan takdir Chanyeol. Dia memiliki tempat spesial dan satu-satunya di hati Chanyeol. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikannya atau dibandingkan dengannya. Dan Chanyeol tidak menggunakannya sebagai budak seks saat ia kecil, mereka baru menjalin hubungan sebagai kekasih saat Baekhyun memasuki usia remaja. Our leader, the chosen one is not a pedofile. Aku sudah curiga akan motivasimu mendekatkan diri dengan begitu bernafsu selama seminggu ini. Ternyata ini alasannya."

"Aku sudah pernah membunuh satu ayah brengsek di dunia ini. Apa aku perlu melakukannya lagi Kyuhyun?!"

Chanyeol berdiri dan mendadak suhu ruangan menjadi begitu panas.

"Maafkan aku! Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu… maafkan aku…"

"Pergi! Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu dan anakmu lagi! If I ever see you again, I will kill you both!"

Chanyeol menendang kursinya dan pergi melangkah keluar.

"You heard him! Leave now! Atau aku perlu membakarmu hidup-hidup di depan anakmu?!" Sehun berbicara sambil menatap tajam pada Kyuhyun. Mendengar itu Kyuhyun segera menyeret anaknya dan meninggalkan Chanyeol's mansion. Dia sungguh salah perhitungan, dia salah menilai Chanyeol dan sekarang semua rencananya untuk berada di dalam lingkaran orang-orang kepercyaan Chanyeol gagal total.

…..

"Apa ada yang melihat tuan muda Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol bertanya pada semua pelayan dan penjaga di rumah utama.

"Tuan leader, Tuan muda Baekhyun tadi berkata akan pergi minum di kedai di kota." Amber tampak berhati-hati saat menyampaikan info ini pada Chanyeol. Dia sudah bisa menebak bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan senang mendengarnya.

"What the fuck!?... dengan siapa dia pergi?!"

"Tuan muda Baekhyun pergi sendirian. Dia bilang padaku untuk menyampaikan padamu bila kau bertanya tentangnya. Dan tuan muda Baekhyun bilang…"

"Apa?!" Chanyeol tampak tidak sabar mendengar kelanjutan kalimat Amber.

"Tuan muda Baekhyun bilang kalau kau tidak ingin kekasihmu disentuh orang lain saat sedang mabuk di kedai itu, kau harus segera menyusulnya kesana." Amber sudah bersiap memasang kuda-kuda untuk lari setelah menyampaikan ini, Chanyeol bisa saja membakarnya saat mendengar ini. Amber sudah mengomel panjang lebar saat Baekhyun menitipkan pesan padanya. Mereka yang bertengkar kenapa aku yang harus menanggung resiko mati terbakar, pikir Amber.

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat mendengar kalimat terakhir Amber. Suasana menjadi panas, dan Amber meloncat ketakutan saat tiba-tiba pot tanaman disampingnya terbakar api.

"Maafkan aku tuan leader! Mohon kau jangan marah padaku… aku hanya menyampaikan pesan dari tuan muda Baekhyun… Aku…"

Chanyeol tidak mendengar kelanjutan permintaan maaf dari Amber. Ia langsung keluar, menaiki kuda hitamnya dan memacu kuda itu menuju tempat Baekhyun berada. Amber bernafas lega melihat apa yang terjadi. Paling tidak nyawanya selamat malam ini, itu saja yang penting bagi Amber. Lalu Amber melihat Kai, Lay, Suho dan Xiumin berdiri dibalik tiang tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Kalian! Kalian melihat semua itu tadi dan tidak satupun yang membantuku?!" Amber langsung menghardik empat pemuda tampan itu.

"Mana berani kami ikut campur?! Dalam situasi tadi bisa-bisa kita semua ikut terbakar karena kemarahan Chanyeol kan." Lay dengan polosnya menjawab.

"Jadi kalian tega mengorbankan aku sendirian?"

"Well, lebih baik satu yang mati dari pada lima yang mati kan?" Kai dengan tenangnya menjawab.

"Kalian ini!" Amber bersiap melempar arang sisa pot dan tanaman yang terbakar oleh Chanyeol tadi, kearah empat pemuda yang tak tau diri tadi. Melihat itu, keempat pemuda itu pun langsung mangambil langkah seribu dan kabur dari tempat itu.

"Ampuni kami Amber noona…."

…

Baekhyun duduk dengan tenang dan menikmati segelas white wine. Ia mengenakan mantel yang memiliki tutup kepala. Rambut pirang-merahnya tidak terlihat, sehingga orang-orang di kedai tidak mengenali siapa dia. Hanya mata biru dan paras manisnya yang menggoda semua orang di kedai tersebut. Sejumlah pria mendekatinya dan mencoba mengajaknya berkenalan. Tidak ketinggalan sekelompok wanita cantik nan menggoda juga mendekatinya dan langsung memuji parasnya yang mempesona.

"Kau sungguh mempesona! Aku tidak bisa membedakan apakah kau laki-laki atau perempuan… tapi apapun kau, itu tidak penting! Aku yakin kita bisa bersenang-senang malam ini…" Seorang wanita dengan rambut merah tanpa malu-malu langsung mengajak Baekhyun bersenang-senang malam ini. Kedai ini memang terkenal sebagai tempat orang mencari pasangan untuk bercinta dan bersenang-senang minum sampai mabuk. Chanyeol sendiri sudah biasa berkunjung ke kedai ini, sebelum ia menjadi kekasih Baekhyun.

"Wait a minute bitch! Aku yang lebih dulu melihatnya, aku yang berhak merasakan kenikmatan tubuhnya malam ini!" Seorang pria bermata biru mengajukan protesnya.

"Lupakan mereka cantik! Aku lah yang terkuat dan yang akan membawamu ke tempat tidur malam ini." Seorang pria berambut merah ikut berbicara.

Sementara orang-orang itu beradu mulut memperebutkannya, Baekhyun tetap duduk tenang sambil minum. Dia hanya memasang smirk di wajahnya.

"Kalian ingin bercinta denganku malam ini?" Baekhyun akhirnya buka suara.

"Tentu!" Semua menjawab serempak.

"Kalian sudah siap mati?"

Semua memandaang Baekhyun dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kalau kalian sudah siap mati, kalian boleh mencoba menyentuhku malam ini. Tapi bila masih sayang nyawa, then just keep your hands to yourself dear. Hehehehe…."

Baekhyun terkekeh sambil mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Kau akan membunuh kami bila menyentuhmu?! Heh! pria sombong! Kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkan kami?!... Aku bisa memperkosamu disini dan kau tidak akan bisa menghentikanku. Aku will rape you till you can't stand anymore pretty boy!"

Seorang pria Red Dragon tampak emosi mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, sampai-sampai ia mengeluarkan ancaman untuk Baekhyun. Pria itu bahkan memegang penisnya dari balik celananya dan mengacungkannya ke arah Baekhyun dengan penuh nafsu. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum setan mendengar ancaman itu.

"Hmmm…. Usually when I hear that someone will rape me, it sounds kind of hot and turns me on… But obviously not now! not by you! Only he can make it sounds hot and turns me on…"

Baekhyun berbicara dan tentunya yang ia maksud dalam kalimatnya barusan adalah Chanyeol.

"Shut the fuck up! I don't understand what the fuck you are talking about! Just come here and let me taste your sweet hole!" Pria Red Dragon itu kembali bersuara dan mengeluarkan kalimat pelecehan pada Baekhyun.

"Kalian akan mati bila menyentuhku, bukan aku yang akan membunuh kalian… tapi our chosen one, leader of Red Dragon yang akan membunuh kalian." Baekhyun berkata dengan tenang, lalu ia melepas tutup kepalanya. Sebagian orang langsung terbelalak melihatnya, sementara sebagian lain kebingungan melihatnya.

"Apa makasudnya? Seorang wanita bertanya pada temannya.

"Dia bocah campuran itu! Kekasih the chosen one! Kekasih leader Red Dragon!" seorang wanita berteriak.

"Yes he is! Dia adalah kekasihku! Siapa yang berani menyentuhnya akan mati di tanganku sekarang!"

Tiba-tiba suara berat Chanyeol terdengar, membuat semua orang terdiam dan mundur ketakutan. Sementara itu Baekhyun tidak membalikkan badannya untuk melihat Chanyeol, dia hanya tersenyum setan saat mendengar suara itu.

" _Cepat juga Chanyeol sudah sampai di sini…"_ pikir Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan memegang erat lengan mungil itu.

"What the fuck are you thingking?!" Chanyeol langsung membentak Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh sambil tersenyum setan. Dia mulai bicara dan mengabaikan pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Wanita itu bilang ia ingin bercinta denganku, pria itu juga… tapi yang paling parah adalah pria yang satu itu, dia bilang ingin memperkosaku sampai aku tidak bisa berjalan setelahnya."

Dengan tenang Baekhyun menunjuk satu persatu orang-orang yang mendekatinya tadi.

Chanyeol tampak murka mendengarnya, dengan satu kedipan mata, semua orang yang menggoda Baekhyun langsung menjerit kesakitan karna tangan mereka hangus terbakar. Sementara untuk pria yang mengancam akan memperkosa Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung membakarnya sampai ia hangus menjadi sebentuk arang hitam. Semua orang tampak ketakutan, mereka terdiam tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Cerita mengenai kesadisan sang leader mereka memang sudah sering terdengar. Tapi sebagian dari mereka baru kali ini melihat langsung kejadiannya di depan mata mereka.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat yang terjadi, dia senang melihat Chanyeol marah. Chanyeol cemburu dan marah karena orang lain mendekatinya. Baekhyun likes that a lot!., membuatnya merasa sangat diinginkan oleh Chanyeol.

"Tenanglah… masalah sudah selesai sekarang. Kalian bisa kembali bersenang-senang, anggap saja kejadian tadi tidak pernah terjadi. Have fun!"

Baekhyun dengan tenang berkata lantang pada semua orang disana, lalu ia menghabiskan sisa white wine di tangannya. Pemiliki kedai langsung tanggap dan mengkondisikan semua orang untuk kembali dengan kegiatan mereka sebelumnya. Walaupun sebenarnya takut, tapi tidak ada yang berani membantah. Mereka pun kembali ke kegiatan mereka, berusaha tetap bersenang-senang dengan rasa takut dan cemas di dalam hatinya.

"Kau sudah puas?!" Chanyeol bertanya kasar sambil duduk disebelah Baekhyun.

"No! kau mengacuhkan omonganku dan berpihak pada bocah sialan dan ayahnya itu! Kau membuatku sedih dan merasa diabaikan Chanyeol!"

"Aku tidak berpihak pada mereka…" Chanyeol berusaha meredam emosinya, ia tau betul Baekhyun yang sedang marah bisa nekat melakukan apapun, dan dengan otak pintarnya,ia bisa merencakan hal yang lebih parah dari pada ini, Chanyeol jelas tidak menginginkan hal itu. Ia sudah dengan sengaja membuat Chanyeol kelabakan dengan pergi ke kedai minuman ini sendirian, kedai tempat orang berbuat mesum dan mabuk-mabukkan. Hal ini saja sudah membuat Chanyeol panik setengah mati. Sepanjang perjalanan tadi Chanyeol merasakan emosinya tak terkendali, ia tidak bisa membayangkan yang akan terjadi bila ada yang berani menyentuh Baekhyun-nya.

"Aku yang salah baby Baek. Aku tidak melihat niat buruk mereka dan mengabaikan peringatanmu, tapi sekarang aku sudah tau kau benar dan aku sudah mengusir mereka."

"Finally! Jadi apa yang mereka mau? Menjadikan bocah itu penerusmu atau sebagai kekasihmu?"

"Hmmmmm… sepertinya yang kedua." Chanyeol menjawab dengan jujur.

"Fucking asshole! I want the father dead! And I don't wanna see that boy ever again!" Baekhyun berkata dengan tatapan tajam sambil menunjuk muka Chanyeol.

"If I have him killed, will you forgive me?" Chanyeol memberikan penawarannya.

"Yes. I will forgive you if you have him killed."

"Consider it's done! Aku akan menyuruh Kai membawa kepalanya untukmu besok. Dan kita tidak akan pernah melihat bocah itu lagi, aku akan meminta dia dan ibunya tinggal jauh dari Chanyeol's mansion."

"Okay… then you are forgiven." Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang pasangan sadis nan kejam. Membicarakan nyawa orang seperti mainan saja. Tapi itulah harga yang harus dibayar ketika ada yang berani mengganggu hubungan mereka. If anyone come between them, they have to pay it with their life.

Chanyeol menarik kasar dagu Baekhyun dan menciumnya. Ciuman yang kasar dan agresif, ciuman yang menunjukkan pelakunya sedang berhasrat sekaligus emosi.

"Dan kau harus berjanji tidak akan melakukan ini lagi! Ever! Kau membuatku gila sepanjang perjalanan tadi! Membayangkan orang lain menyentuhmu membuatku ingin membakar semua yang ada disekitarku. Apalagi melihat mereka mengelilingimu seperti tadi! Kau membuatku gila Baek!" Chanyeol berkata dengan penuh emosi.

"Kau juga harus janji tidak akan mengabaikanku lagi. Jangan membuatku merasa ada orang lain yang lebih kau perdulikan selain aku! Aku juga sedih melihatmu mengabaikan pendapatku atas bocah itu!" Baekhyun membalas tidak mau kalah.

"Fine. I promise you …" Chanyeol membelai lembut pipi mulus Baekhyun.

"I promise you too. Dan kau tidak perlu khawatir aku tidak mungkin membiarkan mereka menyentuhku, I will kill them if they do that. Tapi Chanyeol, aku tau tidak akan ada yang bisa menandingimu sebagai the chosen one, dan aku adalah mahluk jadi-jadian yang sangat beruntung bisa memilikimu. Tapi malam ini aku hanya ingin menunjukkan padamu kalau aku juga punya penggemar, mereka memang tidak ada yang sebaik kau tentunya, tapi paling tidak kau tau kalau masih ada orang lain yang berminat padaku bila kau menyia-nyiakan aku Chanyeol. " Baekhyun panjang lebar menjelaskan pada Chanyeol. Ia ingin Chanyeol tau bahwa ia juga memiliki pilihan lainnya walau memang tidak ada yang bisa menandingi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terdiam mendengar penuturan Baekhyun.

"Hei baby… aku tidak pernah meragukan bahwa kau punya banyak penggemar di luar sana. Sejak kau masih kecil aku sudah tau itu. Dan kau bukan mahluk jadi-jadian! Kau adalah mahluk yang sangat indah, semua orang disana ingin memilikimu, merasakan keindahanmu. Aku tau pasti tentang itu, maka itu aku selalu cemburu bila mereka dekat dengamu sayangku. Aku tidak pernah menilaimu rendah dan menganggap aku tidak memiliki saingan lain. Aku tentu bisa mendapatkanmu dengan mudah bila berhadapan dengan mereka. Tapi itu tidak ada artinya bila hatimu tidak untukku. Aku ingin hatimu hanya milikku Baek, hanya aku yang kau cintai, dan untuk tetap menjaga hatimu tetap milikku, aku juga tau aku harus tetap menjaga hatiku hanya milikmu. Aku tau kau bukan orang yang lemah yang akan diam saja bila aku memperlakukanmu dengan buruk, itu salah satu alasan aku mencintaimu sayang. Kau memiliki sikap yang berani, dan itu sangat mempesona bagiku."

Chanyeol memegang tangan Baekhyun dan menciumnya. Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya, matanya berkaca-kaca, ia terharu mendengar penuturan jujur dari Chanyeol. Ia memeluk Chanyeol dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Chanyeol.

"You have my heart… you always do!" Baekhyun berbisik di telinga Chanyeol lalu mencium pipi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya, ia lalu mencium bibir Baekhyun didepan puluhan pasang mata yang memandang mereka. Chanyeol mengulum bibir manis Baekhyun, memainkan lidahnya dengan lidah Baekhyun. Tangan Chanyeol menahan belakang kepala Baekhyun selama ciuman berlangsung, satu tangan yang lainnya tampak mulai sibuk meraba paha Baekhyun. Tampak pemilik kedai bernafas lega, yang penting baginya the chosen one tidak lagi marah. Maka kedainya akan aman dari amukan fire power the chosen one.

Chanyeol menarik tali mantel Baekhyun sampai mantel itu terlepas. Lalu ia mengendorkan beberapa tali baju atasan Baekhyun, sampai separuh dada Baekhyun terekspos. Chanyeol mengarahkan ciumannya ke dada mulus itu dan meninggalkan tanda kemerahan disana. Baekhyun hanya mampu memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati sentuhan Chanyeol. Semua orang terdiam melihatnya, mereka bersyukur tadi tidak ikutan menggoda Baekhyun, memang pria manis itu mutlak hanya milik the chosen one. Baekhyun memang membiarkan orang-orang ribut memperebutkannya, tapi tidak satupun dari mereka yang diijinkan menyentuhnya. Sementara Chanyeol dengan bebasnya menyentuh setiap inci tubuh Baekhyun tanpa protes dari pemiliknya. Beberapa wanita tampak terpesona dengan cara Chanyeol menyentuh Baekhyun, menyadari hal itu, Baekhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menjilati telinga Chanyeol. Ia menciumi dan mengigit leher Chanyeol, sambil melepas mantel Chanyeol dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Baekhyun juga ingin menunjukkan pada semuanya bahwa pria tampan yang ada di pelukannya saat ini adalah mutlak miliknya dan tak boleh disentuh oleh orang lain.

Setelah cukup lama dengan acara making out mereka, Chanyeol berdiri dan merangkul Baekhyun.

"Can I get a room now?"

Chanyeol bertanya pada pemilik kedai.

"Tentu tuan leader. Kamar terbaik kami untukmu…. Di lantai atas."

Pemilik kedai langsung sigap menjawab Chanyeol.

Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun dan mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kamar di lantai dua. Sesampainya di kamar, Chanyeol langsung menutup dan mengunci pintu kamar tersebut. Baekhyun duduk diatas tempat tidur.

"So, I assume you rent this room to have sex with me?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan senyum lucu menghiasi wajahnya.

"You assume right baby!" Chanyeol melepas bajunya satu persatu, lalu ia menarik Baekhyun agar berdiri dan melepaskan baju Baekhyun. Chanyeol kemudian menindih Baekhyun diatas tempat tidur.

"Baby Baek, you know I love you… maafkan aku kalau aku membuatmu sedih, tapi jangan pernah ragukan perasaanku padamu sayang." Chanyeol membelai wajah Baekhyun dan menatap mata biru itu dengan dalam.

"I know… I love you too Chanyeol." Baekhyun balas menatap dalam mata merah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun, memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Baekhyun, menarik bibir Baekhyun dengan perlahan. Setelah puas mencium bibir pink yang manis itu, Chanyeol mencium dahi, pipi, dan kembali mengecup bibir manis Baekhyun.

"Kau ingin gaya apa malam ini sayang?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan tatapan nakal.

"Aku ingin diatasmu Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan memposisikan dirinya berbaring telentang, Baekhyun kemudian menindih tubuh telanjang Chanyeol. Dia mendudukkan bokong seksinya diatas perut Chanyeol, lalu ia mulai menciumi dan menjilati leher, dada sampai nipples Chanyeol. Baekhyun memberi tanda merah di leher dan sekitar dada Chanyeol. Lalu dengan perlahan Baekhyun mulai menurunkan posisi duduknya dan mulai manggesekkan bokongnya pada penis Chanyeol.

"Ssshhhh… ahhhh… Baekhyun…"

Desahan Chanyeol mulai terdengar memenuhi kamar tersebut.

Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun sampai kepala Baekhyun terjatuh di dadanya, lalu ia mengambil botol kecil yang teletak di tepi tempat tidur, menuangkan isi nya di jarinya. Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun dan mulai memasukkan jarinya satu persatu kedalam hole Baekhyun.

"Oohhhh…. Chan…. That's good baby… more… more…"

Baekhyun mulai mendesah, mulutnya juga mulai sibuk menjilati dada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan jarinya dari dalam hole Baekhyun dan mengarahkan penisnya menuju hole itu. Saat merasa penis Chanyeol di depan holenya, Baekhyun langsung menduduki penis tegang itu tepat di holenya. Penis Chanyeol masuk dengan sempurna di dalam hole Baekhyun. Keduanya mendesah bersamaan.

"ssssshhhh… aaahhhh….."

Lalu Baekhyun tampak agresif menggoyangkan pinggulnya, menaik-turunkan bokongnya dengan penuh gairah. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol sangat menikmati pemandangan panas di depannya saat ini. Baekhyun yang telanjang dengan keringat yang menetes di dahinya, bergoyang diatas tubuhnya, dengan penisnya di dalam hole Baekhyun, mendesah menyebutkan namanya, sambil memejamkan mata dengan ekspresi yang sangat sensual… sungguh pemandangan paling erotis yang pernah Chanyeol lihat.

"Chanyeol… baby…. Aaahhh.. ooohhh…."

"Baek… ssshhhh…. Arrgghhh…."

Chanyeol kemudian menyentuh penis Baekhyun yang sudah basah diujungnya. Mangocok penis itu sesuai irama goyangan tubuh Baekhyun. Suara tempat tidur itu berderit kencang, menandakan aktifitas hebat sedang terjadi diatasnya saat ini. Goyangan itu berlangsung cukup lama dengan tempo yang semakin kencang. Mendekati orgasmenya, Baekhyun semakin erat menggenggam tangan Chanyeol. Lalu ia mendesah kuat tak tertahankan.

"CHAN!... aaaarrghhhhhhhhh!" Sperma hangat Baekhyun memuncrat diatas perut Chanyeol. Bersamaan dengan tumpahnya sperma Chanyeol di dalam hole Baekhyun. They come together.

"BAEKHYUN! Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!"

Baekhyun langsung tumbang diatas tubuh Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum puas, bercinta dengan Baekhyun selalu penuh dengan berbagai kejutan dan gaya. Chanyeol menyukai itu, Baekhyun seperti selalu punya banyak cara untuk bercinta dengannya, Chanyeol tidak akan pernah merasa bosan bercinta dengan Baekhyun-nya. Ia selalu merasa puas bila bercinta dengan Baekhyun, kepuasan yang belum pernah ia rasakan dengan orang lain sebelumnya. Baekhyun sendiri merasa senang mengeksplorasi kegiatan seksnya dengan Chanyeol, ia senang Chanyeol tidak pernah keberatan dengan apapun yang ingin dia coba saat mereka bercinta. Baekhyun tidak ingin bercinta dengan orang lain, karena dengan Chanyeol ia merasa sangat terpuaskan, dan ia yakin hanya Chanyeol-nya yang mampu melakukan itu untuknya.

"Kau ingin menginap disini atau ingin kita pulang malam ini?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil mengusap rambut Baekhyun dengan penuh sayang. Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dari dada Chanyeol, perlahan ia melepaskan penis Chanyeol dari hole nya, lalu ia berbaring tepat di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin tidur di tempat tidurku malam ini, bolehkah kita pulang sekarang?" Baekhyun menjawab Chanyeol.

"Tentu… bersiap-siaplah sayang, you will ride the horse with me."

"Aku membawa kudaku sendiri…"

"I know you do. But I wanna ride on a same horse with you. Kudamu akan diambil oleh penjaga kita besok pagi."

"Baiklah Chanyeol." Baekhyun mengangguk patuh sambil mengenakan bajunya.

Chanyeol mencium pundak Baekhyun saat Baekhyun duduk membelakanginya sambil mengenakan bajunya, ciuman itu membuat pemilik pundak menoleh kebelakang dan tepat saat wajah itu menatap wajah Chanyeol, bibir merah Chanyeol langsung menyambar bibirnya. Ciuman hangat yang singkat dari Chanyeol yang masih duduk diatas tempat tidur dengan bertelanjang dada dan bagian bawahnya hanya ditutupi selembar selimut tipis. Namun ciuman singkat itu cukup membuat Baekhyun tersenyum senang.

Mereka menaiki kuda Chanyeol bersama, dan menikmati langit malam yang begitu indah. Bintang-bintang tampak bertaburan bagai permata di langit hitam. Bulan sabit tampak bersinar terang menerangi perjalanan pulang mereka menuju Chanyeol's mansion. Baekhyun tampak nyaman memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang diatas kuda hitam milik Chanyeol. Mereka tampak berbincang dan sesekali tertawa bersama. Sungguh mereka tampak sangat dekat dan siapapun yang melihatnya akan dapat merasakan hal itu.

Sementara itu si pemilik kedai sangat senang malam ini, walaupun sempat terjadi tragedi di kedainya akibat kecemburuan sang leader, namun ia mendapat bayaran yang melimpah dari sang leader tadi. Dan selanjutnya kedainya akan laris manis ketika orang-orang mendengar bahwa the chosen one yang juga adalah leader mereka sempat bercinta disana dengan kekasihnya.

 **Flashbask end….**

…

Waktu pun terus berjalan. Semua orang menjalani hari-harinya dengan baik. Tanpa terasa sudah lebih dari setengah tahun berlalu sejak kematian Kris. Bing-Bing sudah pulih dari kesedihan dan ia fokus membesarkan Bora dengan baik. Ia dibantu oleh Sehun dan Luhan untuk terus menjalankan bisnis yang dimiliki Kris dulu.

Disaat suasana sudah kembali tenang dan damai, tiba-tiba muncul ide dari tetua yang membuat semua orang terusik ketenangannya. Ide ini dinyatakan sebagai bentuk kepedulian mereka terhadap Chanyeol sebagai leader mereka. Ide ini sebenarnya masih mendapatkan pertentangan diantara tetua sendiri.

"Aku pikir Chanyeol tidak akan menerima ide ini…" berkata setelah mendengar penuturan

"At least we try! Menurutku ini ide yang baik. Kita tidak meminta Chanyeol menyingkirkan pasangan takdirnya. Tapi sebagai pasangan takdir leader Red Dragon, Baekhyun juga harus paham akan ada pengorbanan yang harus ia lakukan. Salah satunya ini." menjelaskan maksudnya.

"They will not like it!" buka suara.

" benar… Chanyeol butuh penerus, sebagai leader dia butuh memiliki anak untuk itu." tampak sepakat dengan .

"Selama kita memilihkan wanita yang tepat, aku rasa harusnya tidak akan ada masalah untuk itu. Kita akan memilih wanita yang juga memiliki hubungan dekat dengan Baekhyun, sehingga harusnya tidak akan ada masalah diantara mereka." Mrs. Boa kembali bicara.

"Kalian punya calon? Siapa?" bertanya.

"Fan Bing-Bing." Dengan tenang menjawab.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Note:**

 **Terima kasih buat semuanya yang sudah membaca dan tetap setia ngikutin FF ini. Xoxo**

 **Fanfic ini juga author publish di Wattpad dengan judul yang sama.**

 **ID Wattpad: ParkNadhya**

 **Jadi buat readers yang lebih nyaman baca di wattpad juga udah bisa baca disana sekarang. Kalau disini belum update, boleh cek di wattpad, sapa tau dah update duluan kan disana. Hihihihihi….**

 **Thanks a lot buat semua reviewnya, selalu menjadi penyemangat dan supporter author buat terus nulis. Di chapter 10 kemarin buanyak banget reviewnya. Author jadi terharu. Makasih ya semuanya yang dah nyempetin ngasi review. I really appreciate it!. Lalu, hampir semua review memuat tiga hal yang sama, jadi untuk 3 hal ini author respon sekaligus disini ya:**

 **Yang pertama adalah semuanya pada bergembira karena ChanBaek akhirnya jadi juga ena ena. Hehehehehehe…. Sepertinya ini yang paling dinanti ama semuanya ya… *termasuk author sendiri. Hihihihihi…**

 **Lalu yang kedua, ini Mpreg gak ya? Baekhyun bakal bisa hamil gak ya? Baca terus ya biar tau jawabannya. Hihihihi….**

 **Lalu yang terakhir, maafkanlah author yang terpaksa harus membuat karakter Kris mati. *Author juga sedih banget pas nulis bagian ini.** **Semoga para redaers gak lama-lama sedihnya dan bisa segera move on dengan ceritanya. *Tetap semangat dan tabah kyak Bing-Bing noona.**

 **Lalu buat readers yang dah menyempatkan diri ngasi reviewnya, kalian bikin author sueneng banget!:**

 **tfta : aaaaaaa! Makasih sayang… senang banget kalo kamu suka FF nya. Baca terus ya kelanjutannya. xoxo**

 **90OldButGold : Thanks reviewnya ya. Iya di chapter 2 pernah diceritain pengalaman buruk Baek diperkosa waktu dia masih kecil and masih di Blue Snow. xoxo**

 **mawar biru : Hai mawar biru sayang… selalu happy kalo baca review kamu. Lucu and asik banget! Hihihihi… I am glad kamu suka NC nya ChanBaek. Hehehehe. Oke deh, akan author usahakan sesuai pesanan kamu ya… hehehehe. Kamu juga stay healthy and baca terus kelanjutan FF ini ya. Thank you so much! Luv u dear! xoxo**

 **hyuniee00 : Thank you so much! Keep reading this FF ya. Diusahakan tetap update tiap minggunya. xoxo**

 **luvyrhea : Makasih reviewnya ya say… seneng deh kamu ngikutin cerita ini mpe tau banget detail ceritanya. Ada pelakor gak ya? Baca terus deh biar tau ada pelakor gak diantara ChanBaek. xoxo**

 **newBee3595 : Thank you so much!. Baca terus ya kelanjutan FF nya. Xoxo**

 **mymzmsandraa99 : Thanks reviewnya ya! Baca terus ya biar tau gimana kelanjutannya. xoxo**

 **chalienBee04 : Hai sayang! Makasih ya! Review dari kamu selalu detail banget. Author suka banget lho! Maaf kalo di chapter ini ada bagian yang sedih banget. Thanks buat support and doanya ya. Semoga kamu juga selalu sehat dan gak lupa baca terus lanjutan FF ini. Luv u dear! Xoxo**

 **Nieyza990 : OMG! Author langsung teriak2 sambil ketawa2 geje pas baca review kamu. *Mpe diliatin orang sewarung bakso (lg makan bakso soalnya waktu bacanya… hihihii), kenapa author mpe heboh banget?** **Soalnya saran kamu buat publish ni FF di wattpad emang jadi salah satu rencana author buat tahun 2018 ini. Kita sehati banget ya! Senang deh! Trus ni FF udah ada di wattpad sesuai yang author tulis diatas ya. Come visit me there. Terutama kalo disini belum update, bisa aja disana udah kan. Hihihihii… Makasih ya buat reviewnya! Kamu bikin author happy banget bacanya! I heart you dah! Xoxo**

 **Qwerty : Ini gombalannya level dewa nih! Hihihihi… Makasih ya reviewnya! Baek hamil gak ya? Baca terus deh biar tau Baek bakal hamil dan punya anak gak. Xoxo**

 **Mira : OMMO! Author akan usahakan tetap update setiap minggu ya, biar kamu gak sekarat lagi. Hihihihi…. Makasih banget reviewnya ya! Love you too babe! Xoxo**

 **baekbttm : Why? Maafkan author kalo ceritanya ada bagian yang sedih ya. Semoga kamu tetap bersemangat baca kelanjutan FF ni. Thanks reviewnya ya say! Xoxo**

 **Park Chanbee Kyunhae : Baca terus ya biar tau gimana kelanjutan ceritanya. Thanks for the review! Xoxo**

 **Guest : Hai hai! Makasih reviewnya ya. Jangan lupa baca terus kelanjutannya FF ini ya. Xoxo**

 **SuperSupreme61 : Awawawaw…. Thanks reviewnya! Xoxo. Gak papa, kamu bukan satu-satunya reader mesum kok… *author nya aja juga iya nih kyaknya… hahahaha**

 **min ji cbhs : Thank you so much ya say! Seneng banget deh kalo kamu makin gergeta baca FF ini. Terus baca ya kelanjutannya. xoxo**

 **hulas99 : Makasih reviewnya ya say! Semoga kamu tetap enjoy baca FF ini ya walau ada bagian sedihnya. Xoxo**

 **brinabaek : Thanks reviewnya ya dear! Baca terus ya kelanjutannya. xoxo**

 **aa.2798 : Makasih reviewnya ya. Semoga bagian sedihnya gak bikin semangat kamu luntur buat terus baca FF ini. Xoxo**

 **Jyotika Ai : Thanks for the review dear. Baca terus ya kelanjutannya. xoxo**

 **Dewi Ichigo Ichi : Thanks reviewnya ya say! Met taun baru juga. Terus baca FF nya ya. Xoxo**

 **homohomoclub : Thank you for the review dear. Baca terus ya FF nya. Luv you! Xoxo**

 **Incandescence7 : Makasih ya reviewnya. Makasih juga semangatnya buat author! Hwaiting! Xoxo**

 **Elfina832 : Akhirnya! ena ena yang paling dinanti kejadian juga. Hihihihi… Thanks reviewnya ya! Xoxo**

 **coolesdark : Aaaaaa! Maafkan author, karena ceritanya ada bagian sedih begini. Tetap baca kelanjutannya ya. Makasih semangatnya ama reviewnya! Xoxo**

 **Baekexoxo : Ahhhh! Kamu so sweet banget sih! Makasih ya, senang deh ama apresiasi kamu buat FF ini. Author sih pengennya jadi Red Dragon atau Blue Snow, tapi apalah daya ternyata author Cuma The Commoners. Hihihihihi… Baca terus ya FF ini. Xoxo**

 **Sonia323 : Thanks reviewnya ya! Sejauh ini sih belum ada rencana buat munculin chansoo, semoga tetap gitu ya. Hihihihii… xoxo**

 **ByunB04 : Hai hai! Makasih banget ya buat review kamu yang ada di hampir tiap chapter. I love them!. Semoga kamu suka dan tetap baca kelanjutan FF ini. Xoxo**

 **NLPCY : Hai dear! Gak papa kok, yang penting kan sekarang dah ngasi review yang bikin author happy, mpe senyum2 sendiri. Thanks banget ya! Semangat! xoxo**

 **totheyeolandbaek : Makasih reviewnya ya! Semoga kamu tetap suka FF ini walau ada bagian sedihnya. Tetpa baca FF nya ya. Xoxo**

 **cottonhead : Thanks review nya ya! Ini diusahain tetap bisa update tiap minggunya. Doain aja author tetap sehat selalu ya. Hihihihii… xoxo**

 **Terima kasih buat yang sudah follow dan favorite di chapter 10, you guys are the best and i love you!. xoxo:** **Almaira Aura Zahra, JJKokie, NLPCY, PCYLoey, honeybabies61, sherlyka, tiaastari, totheyeolandbaek, ByunB04, baekkie614, undetected61** **, hyunrapark614, varuen.**

 **Thank you so much buat semua silent reader yang tetap setia ngikutin FF ini. Kalian bikin author happy dengan jumlah kalian yang terus meningkat. XOXO**

 **I hope you all can enjoy this fanfic, if u don't.. then don't read it.**

 **Mohon maaf buat segala bentuk typo ya! Jeongmal Mianhe!**

 **XOXO,**

 **Author Park Nadia**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Red Dragon and The Blue Snow**

 _ **Genre:**_ _Fantasy, Mystery, Psychology, Yaoi, Romance_

 _ **Main Cast:**_ _Chanyeol, Baekhyun_

 _ **Additional Cast:**_ _EXO, SUJU, F(X), SNSD, Big Bang, dll_

 _ **Rating:**_ _M_

 _ **Length:**_ _Chaptered_

 _ **Warning:**_

 _Violence, Abuse, Sexual, Hardcore, Adult Content._

 _Restricted. Not recomended for underage! NC-17_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _The story is belong to author._

 _The cast belong to themselves_ _Nama-nama cast/karakter dalam cerita hanya pinjaman, pengembangan sifat karakter berdasar keinginan author._

 _No plagiarism please!_

 _ **Cerita ini juga dipublish oleh author dengan judul yang sama di**_

 _ **Wattpad: ParkNadhya**_

 **Chapter 12: I want nobody but you**

"What the fuck!?... Please tell me that you all are joking now!"

Itulah respon pertama Chanyeol saat para tetua menemuinya dan menyampaikan ide mereka tentang pasangan kedua bagi Chanyeol.

"Leader Chanyeol, listen to us… Bing-Bing wanita yang baik, dia berasal dari keluarga yang baik pula. Dia terbukti bisa memberikan seorang anak pada mendiang Kris, dia juga sudah mengenalmu dan Baekhyun dengan baik. Dia adalah calon paling sempurna bagimu."

Panjang lebar Mrs. Boa berusaha menjelaskan pada Chanyeol.

"Kalian semua serius berpikir bahwa menikahi Bing-Bing demi mendapat keturunan adalah ide bagus?! Menikahi janda hyung ku sendiri?!..."

"Well, not all of us… tapi kami juga tidak memiliki ide lain yang lebih baik dari ini leader Chanyeol…" Mr. Sooman angkat bicara.

"Kalian sudah menyampaikan ide ini pada siapa saja selain aku?"

Chanyeol bertanya dengan tatapan tajam.

"As we speak now, Mr. Changmin sedang berada di kediaman Bing-Bing untuk menyampaikan ide ini padanya."

"Kalian bergerak cepat dalam hal ini, tidak membuang waktu sama sekali. Sepertinya ide ini datang darimu, benar kan Mrs. Boa?" Sinis Chanyeol bertanya.

"Leader Chanyeol, ini tidak hanya membantumu, ini juga membantu Bing-Bing, ia akan mendapat kedudukan lebih terhormat dengan menjadi pasangan kedua leader Red Dragon, dari pada hanya menjadi janda Kris."

"Menurut sejarah kita, bila pasangan takdir the chosen one bukan lawan jenis dari Red Dragon, mereka juga akan memiliki pasangan kedua untuk memiliki keturunan. Ini sudah tradisi." Mr. Siwon ikut menyampaikan pendapatnya.

"The chosen one ke-3 adalah yang pertama… lalu ada the chosen one ke-5, dan ada aku… the chosen one ke 8! Kau tau apa persamaan kami?!"

Empat tetua yang ada disana hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Persamaan kami adalah kami tidak memiliki pasangan kedua, walaupun itu berarti kami tidak memiliki keturunan. Kami menolak mengikuti tradisi bodoh yang sama saja dengan mengkhianati pasangan takdir kami! Aku menolak ide bodoh kalian! Jangan pernah mengungkit ide bodoh ini lagi dihadapanku!"

"Dan mereka berakhir menjadi the chosen one yang tidak memiliki keturunan. Mereka tidak memiliki penerus! Kedudukan leader setelah mereka diambil orang lain yang tidak ada hubungan darah dengan mereka. Apa kau mau itu untukmu leader Chanyeol?!" Mrs. Boa mulai emosi menghadapi sikap Chanyeol yang keras kepala.

"It's fine by me! Kedudukan leader itu bukanlah segalanya bagiku, tidak masalah bagiku bila tidak ada penerus. Siapa yang nanti memang pantas untuk kedudukan itu boleh mengambilnya setelah aku tidak ada."

"Fine by you, but not by us! Salah satu tugas para tetua adalah memastikan penerus untuk leader berikutnya. We will not stop until you have a child with a woman!" Mrs. Boa berteriak sambil menunjuk muka Chanyeol.

"Kalian lupa perjanjian kita?! Aku sudah bilang diawal, bahwa aku menerima kedudukan leader dengan syarat tanpa intervensi dari kalian! Ini, yang kalian lakukan sekarang adalah intervensi! Kalin melanggar kesepakatan kita. Apa kalian memang ingin mati terbakar oleh the chosen one?!" Chanyeol membalas tidak kalah emosi.

"Leader Chanyeol, kau mungkin menolak ide ini, tapi bila Bing-Bing menerimanya, berarti kau sama saja dengan menolaknya, itu akan melukai harga dirinya. Apa kau yakin tega melakukan itu padanya?"

Mr. Siwon berusaha membujuk Chanyeol dengan cara lain.

"Hahahahahha…. Bitch please! Who you're kidding?! Bing-Bing tidak mungkin menerima ide konyol ini, dia terlalu mencintai mendiang Kris untuk menerima ide ini." Chanyeol berkata dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Oke leader Chanyeol. Itu dari kau dan Bing-Bing. Tapi bila, seandainya Baekhyun setuju, apakah kau akan mempertimbangkannya? Kau boleh memilih calon pendamping keduamu sendiri. Kami tidak akan ikut campur." Mr. Taeyang bertanya pada Chanyeol.

"He will never agree to this!"

"Kita akan mendapatkan kepastian itu dari Mrs. Taeyon."

Chanyeol menoleh pada Mr. Taeyang dengan tatapan tajam.

"Maksudmu?"

"Mrs. Taeyon sekarang sedang berbicara dengan Baekhyun tentang masalah ini."

"You guys assholes! You better pray that Baekhyun in a good mood or something bad is going to happen to Mrs. Taeyon."

"Dia tidak akan berani! Kami tidak akan tinggal diam bila Baekhyun melakukan sesuatu pada Mrs. Taeyon." Mr. Taeyang nampak juga terbawa emosi mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Dan aku tidak akan tinggal diam bila kalian melakukan sesuatu pada Baekhyun! I could kill you all in a blink of an eye… Call my bluff if you don't trust me!"

Chanyeol mengeluarkan senyum setannya. Semua terdiam, mereka bukannya tidak percaya gertakan Chanyeol, justru mereka sangat percaya, itulah masalahnya. Akhirnya tetua mengalah dan tidak lagi memaksakan pembicaraan ini pada Chanyeol, mereka hanya menunggu kabar dari Mr. Changmin dan Mrs. Taeyon.

….

" _Fucking Bitch!"_

Baekhyun memacu kudanya sambil memaki di dalam hati. Ia sangat kesal, karena pembicaraan yang baru saja ia lakukan dengan Mrs. Taeyon. Ia diminta mengalah dan merelakan Chanyeol untuk memiliki anak dengan Bing-Bing. Mrs. Taeyon mengatakan bahwa itu adalah tugas dan kewajiban bagi pasangan takdir the chosen one yang tidak bisa memberikan keturunan bagi the chosen one. Ide yang membuat Baekhyun menyajikan teh berisi racun untuk Mrs. Taeyon. Tidak sampai mematikan, tapi cukup membuat wajah cantik tetua itu dipenuhi bintik-bintik merah yang menyakitkan, yang tidak akan hilang selama sebulan penuh.

" _Ternyata bergaul dengan Donghae hyung dan tabib Yoona memberikan banyak manfaat, terutama dalam situasi seperti ini."_ Baekhyun berpikir dengan licik dan tersenyum senang mengingat aksinya barusan.

Sesampainya di kediaman Bing-Bing noona, Baekhyun melihat kereta tetua Changmin baru saja keluar dari halaman rumah itu. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, Baekhyun langsung turun dari kudanya dan memasuki rumah megah itu. Ia menuju kamar baby Bora, disana tampak Bing-Bing sedang duduk memangku baby Bora. Baekhyun berdiri di depan pintu kamar.

"I always like you… bahkan dulu ada waktu dimana aku akan setuju bila Chanyeol menikah denganmu… tapi itu dulu, sebelum aku jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol. Sekarang aku menginginkan Chanyeol hanya untukku."

Baekhyun langsung bicara tanpa basa-basi pada Bing-Bing yang sedang memangku baby Bora.

"For the love of God! Baekhyun, you scared me!"

Bing-Bing melotot kaget melihat Baekhyun tiba-tiba berada di depan pintu kamarnya dan langsung bicara tanpa basa-basi.

"If you want my Chanyeol, maka kau tidak memberiku pilihan lain noona. We will become enemy, and I will destroy my enemy!" Baekhyun terus bicara dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin.

Bing-Bing terdiam mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, ia sudah sering mendengar aksi kejam nan sadis Baekhyun, apalagi menyangkut orang-orang yang mengganggu hubungannya dengan Chanyeol, tapi baru kali ini ia melihat secara langsung dan menjadi objek kemarahan itu.

"Baekhyun, calm down…. Aku juga baru tau masalah ini dari Mr. Changmin. Ini sama sekali bukan ideku… I know nothing about it."

Baekhyun tidak merespon apapun, ia masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintu kamar itu. Bing-Bing mulai panik, ia segera meletakkan baby Bora ke dalam keranjang tidurnya. Lalu ia berdiri dan menatap Baekhyun, ia memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun.

"Baek, dengarkan aku… aku sudah menolaknya! Aku menolak ide dari para tetua untuk menikah dan memiliki anak dengan Chanyeol."

Baekhyun masih menatap Bing-Bing dengan tajam, lalau ia mulai bersuara.

"Really? You mean it? Kau tidak menginginkan jadi pendamping kedua yang memberikan anak bagi the chosen one? Kau lebih suka menjadi janda?!"

Bing-Bing tersenyum penuh arti mendengarnya. Lalu dengan penuh ketenangan dia menjelaskan pada Baekhyun.

"Aku menolak ide itu untuk untuk beberapa alasan. Yang pertama adalah karena Kris. Kau pikir hyung mu akan tenang di alam sana bila aku menikahi adiknya?! Hahahahahaha…. Dia akan mengutukku dari alam sana Baek. Lalu aku bukan tipe yang akan menikah demi kedudukan, aku sudah cukup bangga menjadi janda dari Kris, pria luar biasa yang memberiku hadiah terbaik dalam hidupku saat ini, yaitu Bora kami. Sungguh merendahkan ketangguhanku bila berpikir aku tidak sanggup menjadi janda dan harus merebut kekasih orang lain, apa lagi orang lain itu kau Baek, tidak mungkin aku melakukannya. Kau sudah seperti adikku sendiri bagiku, aku menyanyangimu Baek, tidak pernah terlintas sekalipun bagiku untuk menyakiti hatimu seperti itu. Lalu alasan yang terakhir adalah aku tidak memiliki perasaan seperti itu pada Chanyeol. Dia adalah adikku, aku tidak akan pernah bisa melihatnya sebagai pasanganku, perasaanku padanya tidaklah seperti itu."

Baekhyun terdiam mendengarkan penjelasan panjang lebar kali tinggi dari Bing-Bing.

"I see noona… maafkan aku yang langsung emosi."

"Hehehehehe… tidak apa-apa Baek, aku sangat mengerti. Bila kau dalam posisimu, mungkin aku akan bersikap sama. Dan aku juga tidak kaget melihat responmu, Yuri pernah bercerita padaku tentang reaksimu saat kau salah duga mengira dia bercinta dengan Chanyeol. Hihihihihi…."

Bing-Bing tak dapat menahan tawanya mengingat semua hal yang Yuri ceritakan.

"Ahhhh noona… aku kan jadi malu kalau kau bicara begitu."

Baekhyun mengambil posisi duduk diatas tempat tidur dan mengambil baby Bora dari keranjangnya, Baekhyun memangku bayi lucu itu dan bermain dengannya. Baby Bora tampak tertawa melihat Baekhyun, tangan mungilnya berusaha menggapai wajah Baekhyun.

"Hahahahaha…. Tidak usah malu Baek, kau hanya mempertahankan apa yang menjadi milikmu, kau melakukannya dengan sangat luar biasa agresif. Aku pikir itu salah satu daya tarik utamamu, dan setauku Chanyeol sangat menyukai itu."

Bing-Bing tersenyum menggoda pada Baekhyun. Sementara yang digoda hanya tertunduk malu dengan wajah merah. Bing-Bing hanya tersenyum penuh arti melihat respon Baekhyun.

" _Padahal baru sesaat yang lalu dia bicara dengan begitu dingin dan tampak seperti pemuda kejam yang siap mengancam dan membantaiku. Tapi sekarang dia sudah tampak seperti pemuda innocent yang tersipu malu dan sibuk bermain dengan baby Bora. Kau memang luar biasa Baek…."_ Bing-Bing bicara di dalam hatinya.

Bing-Bing menarik nafas lega setelah mengantarkan kepulangan Baekhyun di depan pagar halaman rumahnya. Bing-Bing masuk kembali ke dalam rumah dan menidurkan Bora. Setelah Bora tertidur, Bing-Bing menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makan siang, ketika tiba-tiba di kursi meja makan sudah terduduk manis sesosok pemuda berambut merah yang dengan tenangnya meminum red wine.

"For God sakes Chanyeol! Kau dan Baekhyun sama saja! Kalian ini tidak paham konsep mengetuk pintu atau sekedar memberi salam saat masuk ke rumah orang ya?!" Bing-Bing langsung mengomel panjang lebar pada Chanyeol.

"Hehehehehe… maafkan aku noona. Aku haus, dan tadi Dasom mempersilahkan aku langsung masuk karena katanya kau sedang menidurkan Bora."

Chanyeol berbicara sambil memperhatikan sekeliling rumah itu. Semua masih sama, semua barang Kris masih pada tempatnya, Bing-Bing sama sekali tidak memindahkan barang-barang Kris. Chanyeol seolah bisa merasakan kehadiran Kris di rumah itu. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat keadaan di rumah itu. Ini bukti cinta yang sangat besar dari Bing-Bing pada mendiang Kris.

"I see…"

Bing-Bing mulai berbicara sambil mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Tebakanku adalah kau kesini untuk membicarakan ide tetua yang ingin kita menikah kan?"

"Hahahahaha… kau benar sekali noona."

"Tenanglah Chanyeol, aku sudah menolaknya. Aku sudah katakan pada Mr. Changmin bahwa aku tidak suka diremehkan dengan dianggap tidak mampu menyandang status sebagai janda Kris, sampai aku harus merebut kekasih orang lain segala. Aku menolak dengan tegas ide konyol itu!"

"Terima kasih noona. Aku juga yakin kau akan menolaknya. Aku juga sudah melakukan hal yang sama."

"Kau adalah adikku, aku tidak memiliki perasaan seperti itu padamu."

"The same here noona. Aku juga tidak ingin mendapat kutukan dari Kris hyung di alam sana dengan menikahi istrinya kan. Hehehehehehe…."

"Aku juga mengatakan hal yang sama pada Baekhyun! Hahahahahaha…." Bing-Bing terbahak mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang sama persis dengan ucapannya.

"Wait! What?!... kau bicara pada Baekhyun? Kapan?"

"Ahhh… kau belum tau ya, baru saja kekasihmu itu dari sini. Dia datang dan mengatakan dia siap membantaiku bila aku ingin memiliki kekasihnya. Hihihihihihi….."

"Really?" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya mendengar penuturan Bing-Bing.

"Yes Chanyeol! Dia sangat menyeramkan tadi. Dia bilang akan menganggapku sebagai musuh dan siap menghancurkanku bila aku menginginkanmu. Tapi aku sudah menjelaskan padanya dan dia sudah paham sikapku atas ide konyol para tetua ini."

Chanyeol tidak dapat menyembunyikan smirknya saat mendengar cerita Bing-Bing. Chanyeol selalu menyukai sikap posesif dan agresif Baekhyun saat mempertahankannya. Walaupun bagi orang lain sikap Baekhyun lebih mengarah pada sikap seorang psycho, tapi hal itu tidaklah menjadi masalah bagi Chanyeol. Justru ia sangat menyukainya. Dipertahankan dan diinginkan sedemikian besarnya oleh Baekhyun adalah salah satu alasan Chanyeol sangat mencintai pria cantik yang satu itu.

"Hei! You psycho! You think I can't see that smirk of yours from here?!... kalian memang sama saja. Sama-sama gila dan agresif terutama bila menyangkut satu sama lain."

"Hehehehehehehe…." Chanyeol hanya terkekeh sambil kembali meminum red wine nya.

"Dia sangat mencintaimu Chanyeol. Dari sejak ia kecil hanya ada kau baginya. Sekarang ia jatuh cinta padamu, kupikir perasaannya semakin kuat padamu. Jagalah dia dengan baik, jangan menyakitinya. Selama kau mencintainya setulus hatimu, dia akan mengabdikan seluruh hidupnya dan hatinya hanya untukmu."

"Aku tau noona. Aku tidak akan menyakitinya. Aku juga sangat mencintainya, dari sejak ia kecil. Hanya dia yang mampu mencuri hatiku, membuatku jatuh hati dan menginginkannya hanya untukku. Bagi orang lain mungkin Baekhyun memang sedikit mengerikan dan aneh, tapi bagiku dia sangat manis dan cantik."

"I have no doubt you feel that way about him. Dan tentu dia sangat serasi denganmu, kalian kan sama-sama psycho! Hahahahahahaha…."

"Hahahahahahaha….." Chanyeol dan Bing-Bing tertawa bersama.

"Noona, aku pikir tetua tidak akan berhenti menggangguku mengenai urusan keturunan ini. Bila tidak denganmu mereka akan berusaha mencari wanita lainnya untukku. Dan itu bisa saja berarti akan banyak korban nyawa. If you know what I mean…"

"Maksudmu korban nyawa para wanita yang dijodohkan denganmu itu, mereka akan mati di tangan Baekhyun yang marah?"

"Yeah!"

"Hihihihihi… entah kenapa aku sangat setuju dengan prediksi itu Chanyeol." Bing-Bing tertawa geli membayangkan bila hal itu benar-benar akan terjadi.

"So, I will put an end to this child and the heir thing. Aku akan memiliki penerus yang kupilih sendiri dan aku butuh bantuanmu untuk memiliki penerus itu noona."

"How? Kau tidak berpikir untuk memiliki anak denganku kan? Itu sama saja dengan ide tetua Chanyeol! I can't sleep with you, makes me sick to even think about it… and Baekhyun will kill me for sure if that happens." Bing-Bing langsung mengomel panjang lebar pada Chanyeol.

"For the God sakes noona, calm down would you! Kenapa sih semua orang langsung berpikir kearah sex bila menyangkut diriku? ideku tentu bukan seperti itu noona."

"Hehehehehe… I am sorry Chanyeol, kau harus maklum… kau kan memang terkenal dengan petualangan sex mu itu, adikku…. Wajar kalau semua orang berpikir kearah sana bila menyangkut dirimu."

"Itu kan dulu! Sekarang aku tidak berpetualang lagi kan, aku hanya menginginkan satu orang sekarang. There is only one person that can turn me on now…" Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya saat mengatakan itu, ia terlihat sedang membayangkan sesosok yang mampu membangkitkan gairahnya.

"Arasso! Hanya Baekhyun yang kau inginkan sekarang kan… Hihihihih… lalu apa yang bisa kubantu untuk masalah penerusmu ini?" Bing-Bing hanya mampu tersenyum geli melihat reaksi Chanyeol saat membicarakan Baekhyun. Jelas-jelas Chanyeol tampak seperti pemuda yang sedang dimabuk cinta, yang selalu bergairah.

Chanyeol meletakkan gelas wine nya dan menatap serius kearah Bing-Bing.

"I want your child to be my heir."

Bing-Bing nampak terkejut mendengar kalimat Chanyeol.

"I want Bora to be my heir. Dia adalah keponakanku dan dia adalah putri dari Kris dan dirimu, dia sangat pantas untuk menjadi penerusku. Ia akan menjadi leader Red Dragon yang hebat." Chanyeol melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Apa kau serius Chanyeol? Selama ini belum pernah ada leader Red Dragon seorang perempuan. Apakah para tetua akan menyetujui hal ini?"

"Tentu saja noona. Memang belum pernah ada leader perempuan dalam sejarah Red Dragon, dan Bora akan jadi yang pertama. Tidak pernah ada larangan resmi yang mengatakan perempuan tidak bisa menjadi leader Red Dragon, hal ini hanya belum pernah dilakukan saja. Jadi menurutku tetua tidak akan punya alasan kuat untuk menolak. Aku percaya dengan didikanmu sebagai orang tuanya, dia akan tumbuh menjadi wanita yang luar biasa dan menjadi leader yang hebat." Chanyeol tersenyum manis pada Bing-Bing.

"Aku tak tau harus berkata apa. Bila Kris hyung-mu masih ada disini, dia akan sangat senang mendengar semua ini… terima kasih Chanyeol. Terima kasih sudah memilih anak kami untuk posisi yang sangat luar biasa ini."

"Just say you agree noona."

"Tentu saja aku setuju!"

"Good! Dan sebagai ibu dari the next leader kau akan memiliki kedudukan yang sangat baik di Red Dragon. You see, aku akan menepati janji saat pemakaman Kris hyung, aku akan menjaga kalian berdua dengan baik. Aku akan menunjukkan pada tetua bodoh itu bahwa menjaga tidak berarti harus menikahi."

"Baiklah Chanyeol, thank you so much my little brother. I am honored to have that position. Tapi kita juga harus menyadari akan ada pertentangan dan kita harus siap untuk itu."

"Thank you noona. Don't worrie, kau siapkan saja dirimu untuk semua yang mungkin terjadi. I was born ready for this kind of thing. Selama kau tidak berubah pikiran aku janji akan mewujudkan anakmu menjadi penerusku. Dia akan mengukir sejarah dengan menjadi leader perempuan pertama di Red Dragon."

"Aku mengerti Chanyeol. Aku pastikan diriku siap untuk semuanya. Aku akan berjuang untuk Bora. Thank you so much Chanyeol!. Nah, sekarang kau pulanglah. Temui kekasihmu dan sampaikan semua berita ini padanya, itu akan membantunya untuk merasa tenang. Aku mau istirahat, hari ini banyak sekali tamu tidak diundang datang kemari. Hehehehehe…."

"Hahahahahaha… arassso noona. Aku pulang sekarang."

Chanyeol berpamitan dan segera memacu kudanya menuju Chanyeol's mansion.

…

Di Chanyeol's mansion, Chanyeol disambut oleh pemandangan Sehun dan Luhan yang sedang duduk manis di teras rumah utama. Sehun tampak duduk berselonjor kaki dan bersandar pada Luhan yang duduk dibelakangnya. Mereka tampak sangat manis sampai-sampai Chanyeol pun tak dapat menahan senyumnya saat melihat pasangan ini.

"Sehun, Luhan… apa kalian melihat Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol langsung bertanya saat berada di dekat Sehun dan Luhan. Luhan nampak terkejut melihat kedatangan Chanyeol, ia terburu-buru ingin segera berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ahh Luhan, kau santai saja. Tidak perlu mengubah posisimu, ini sudah sangat manis untuk kalian berdua. Hehehehe… aku hanya bertanya dimana Baekhyun?"

"Dia ada di halaman tempat latihan memanah hyung." Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan tetap tidak mengubah posisinya. Sementara Luhan hanya tersenyum malu-malu. Setelah sekian lama berpacaran dengan Sehun, sifat pemalu Luhan tampaknya belum juga hilang.

"Okay.. thanks… kalian bisa melanjutkan acara lovey-dovey kalian. Aku tidak akan mengganggu lagi." Chanyeol menjawab.

"Hyung… tunggu dulu, apakah sudah beres masalah tentang kau dan Bing-Bing noona?"

"Sudah. Aku sudah bicara dengan noona dan kami sudah menolak ide itu pada para tetua."

"Good to hear…. Baekhyun tampaknya masih sedikit galau. Tenangkanlah dia hyung." Sehun berkata dengan posisi masih bersandar pada Luhan-nya.

"Will do! I am gonna see him now."

Chanyeol bergegas menuju halaman tempat latihan memanah. Disana ia melihat Baekhyun sedang latihan memanah ditemani dua orang penjaga. Rambut pirang-merah Baekhyun tampak menyala terang dibawah siraman cahaya matahari sore. Baekhyun mengenakan baju latihan yang mirip baju kimono laki-laki samurai jepang. Ia tampak cukup baik dalam menembakkan anak panah tepat ke sasaran.

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang secara tiba-tiba, gerakan yang membuat Baekhyun kaget dan membuat anak panahnya dengan sukses melesat jauh dari sasaran.

"Chanyeol! Kau membuatku kaget, aku gagal memanah tepat ke sasaran!"

Baekhyun langsung protes saat ia melihat siapa yang berani-beraninya memeluknya disaat ia sedang serius latihan.

"Hehehehehe…. I miss you baby…" Chanyeol terkekeh dengan tenang merespon omelan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kemudian mengabaikan Chanyeol dan melanjutkan latihannya. Chanyeol lalu menggoda Baekhyun dengan membakar anak panahnya sebelum sampai ke sasaran. Baekhyun menoleh tanda protes, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum setan. Ia ingin bermain dengan Chanyeol.

"Get ready!" Baekhyun berkata sambil mundur menjauh dari Chanyeol. Dia lalu mengambil anak panah dan mengarahkan panahnya tepat pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum setan melihat aksi Baekhyun, sudah lama mereka tidak bermain seperti ini. Ia melepas mantelnya ke rerumputan, mengacak kasar rambut merahnya.

"Shoot!" Chanyeol berkata dengan lantang.

Baekhyun melepaskan anak panah kearah Chanyeol, tepat sebelum mengenai Chanyeol, anak panah itu hangus terbakar. Baekhyun mengulangi tembakan panahnya beberapa kali dan Chanyeol dengan sigap mampu menghanguskannya tepat sebelum mengenai dirinya.

Baekhyun tersenyum setan, lalu dia melempar panahannya. Dia mulai berkonsentrasi dari dia melepaskan ice powernya kearah pohon yang ada disamping kanannya, Chanyeol dengan sigap menahan ice power itu sebelum sampai ke pohon tadi. Baekhyun mengulangi tembakan ice powernya ke sembarang sasaran, Chanyeol selalu berhasil menahannya. Lalu tembakan yang terakhir, Baekhyun mengarahkannya pada pohon di belakang Chanyeol, ia melepaskan powernya, dan Chanyeol bersiap menahannya dengan fire powernya. Tapi Chanyeol salah duga, ternyata Baekhyun tidak melepaskan ice powernya, ia justru melepaskan fire powernya, saat fire power Baekhyun bertemu dengan fire power Chanyeol, nyala api justru semakin kuat dan mengarah kembali pada Baekhyun yang kekuatannya lebih lemah. Baekhyun nampak tenang dan malah tersenyum setan melihat fire power itu kembali menuju ke arahnya. Chanyeol yang terkejut langsung dengan sigap menahan fire powernya sendiri, tepat sebelum mengenai Baekhyun, fire power itu mati.

"What the hell Baek?! Kau bisa terluka!" Chanyeol terburu-buru mendekat untuk memastikan apakah kekasihnya itu baik-baik saja. Chanyeol memeriksa tubuh Baekhun dan memastikan dia tidak terluka.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu hah!?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan emosi.

"Aku percaya kau pasti bisa menghentikannya. Aku percaya padamu, kau tidak akan diam saja melihat aku tersakiti kan?" Baekhyun menjawab dengan tenang.

Chanyeol mengambil nafas panjang mendengarnya. Ia paham, ini bukan hanya tentang latihan barusan. Ini tentang ide tetua agar ia menikahi Bing-Bing. Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun dan mencium bibir manis itu. Setelah itu Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun dengan serius.

"Aku langsung menolaknya. Bing-Bing noona juga melakukan hal yang sama. Kau tidak perlu kuatir apapun tentang ini. Okay Baek?"

"I know… " Baekhyun menjawab sambil tersenyum lucu pada Chanyeol.

"Tapi aku sangat menyukai caramu mengancam noona bila ia menginginkanku, itu sangat menggairahkan Baek…" Chanyeol memegang satu pipi Baekhyun dan mencium pipi yang lainnya, lalu ia mencium telinga Baekhyun dan menjilati telinga itu.

"Aku sudah minta maaf pada noona…" Baekhyun menjawab dengan ekspresi lucu.

"Hahahahaha… I know that, she told me everything." Chanyeol menjawab, lalu ia kembali menciumi bibir Baekhyun.

"Aku percaya padamu Chanyeol, aku tau kau pasti akan memegang janjimu padaku, tapi aku harus memastikannya pada noona. Dan aku sangat marah pada tetua Taeyon!"

"I know baby… dan untuk selanjutnya kau tidak perlu kuatir. Aku sudah menemukan cara agar tetua tidak lagi menyodorkan wanita lain untukku untuk aku memiliki anak."

"How?" Baekhyun tampak penasaran.

"Aku menunjuk Bora secara resmi menjadi penerusku. Noona juga sudah setuju dengan ini. Bora adalah anak Kris, ia juga keponakanku, sangat wajar bila aku memilihnya menjadi penerusku. Tetua juga tidak akan bisa protes tentang ini."

"Good idea! I like that Chanyeol…" Baekhyun tersenyum senang dan ia berjinjit dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Chanyeol, ia lalu mencium bibir merah Chanyeol.

"Tapi Chanyeol, Bora kan keponakanmu, bukan anakmu dan dia seorang perempuan. Bila mereka tetap memaksamu memiliki anak sendiri untuk menjadi penerusmu, atau memaksa kau harus punya anak lelaki untuk bisa jadi perenrusmu, bagaimana?" Baekhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Bila mereka masih memaksa aku harus memiliki anak dengan wanita lain, kau bisa memilih… kau ingin aku membunuh mereka dengan cara apa." Chanyeol menjawab dengan tenang dan pasti, sambil memegang dagu Baekhyun.

"Hell yeah! Me likey Chanyeol! That's my boyfriend!" Baekhyun bersorak kegirangan seperti anak kecil yang mendapatkan mainan. Ia sampai mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas untuk mengekspresikan rasa senangnya dengan ucapan ala psycho dari Chanyeol-nya.

Chanyeol menarik tali pinggang baju atasan Baekhyun, baju itu terlepas dan mengekspos dada mulus Baekhyun. Chanyeol meraba dada Baekhyun sambil mencium lehernya.

"Tunggu dulu Chanyeol, ada satu hal lagi…."

"Apa?"

"Kau harus janji melindungiku jika para tetua datang untuk menghukumku nanti."

"Menghukummu? Apa maksudmu Baek?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan ekspresi bingung.

Baekhyun pun menceritakan tentang teh yang ia berikan pada Taeyon. Ia menceritakannya sambil menyengir kuda.

"Hahahahahaha… I knew it! Aku tau kau pasti akan melakukan sesuatu padanya. Aku sebenarnya sudah memeperingatkan para tetua soal ini… Hahahahaha…" Chanyeol tak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Jadi? Kau akan melindungiku kan?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan puppy eyes nya.

Chanyeol mengacak kasar rambut Baekhyun sambil menarik Baekhyun mendekat dan memeluknya.

"Don't worrie! they can't touch you. Kau milik the chosen one dan kau adalah kekasih leader Red Dragon, mereka tidak bisa melakukan apapun padamu. Aku yang akan memastikan itu sayang."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. Ia berjinjit dan memberikan ciuman di kedua pipi Chanyeol, lalu di bibir Chanyeol.

"Thank you Chanyeol my love!"

Chanyeol menjawab dengaan senyuman. Lalu ia menurunkan baju Baekhyun tepat di salah satu bahunya, lalu ia menciumi dan mengigit bahu itu.

"Awww!... why you bite me?" Baekhyun bertanya manja.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia membalik badan Baekhyun. Ia berada di belakang Baekhyun sekarang. Ia mulai meraba dada, leher dan perut Baekhyun. Mulutnya menciumi dan menjilat telinga Baekhyun.

"Ambil panahan-mu, kau akan meneruskan latihan memanahmu… Dan kalian para penjaga, kalian boleh pergi sekarang! Tidak ada yang boleh kemari sebelum aku ijinkan!"

Para penjaga dengan patuh segera pergi dari tempat latihan memanah dan meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun disana. Mereka sudah salah tingkah dan wajah mereka merah padam melihat aksi mesum Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

"Oh my!" Baekhyun tertawa saat ia mendengar perintah Chanyeol untuk dirinya dan para penjaga. Lalu ia dengan patuh mengambil panahannya dan mulai kembali memanah sasaran di depannya. Chanyeol tidak menghentikan kegiatannya, ia tetap sibuk meraba seluruh tubuh Baekhyun. Anak panah tetap melesat menuju sasaran dengan sempurna. Fokus yang sangat bagus Baekhyun! Namun anak panah selanjutnya akhirnya harus melesat tak tentu arah saat Chanyeol meraba penis Baekhyun. Fokusnya langsung buyar karena sentuhan nakal Chanyeol.

"Hei! Dasar kau pria mesum! Bagaimana aku bisa berlatih dengan baik bila kau merabaku seperti itu hah?!" Baekhyun mengomeli Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa setan mendengar omelan Baekhyun. Dia tetap meraba tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang. Chanyeol menurunkan baju atasan Baekhyun dan ia menciumi tengkuk, leher dan telinga Baekhyun. Ia mulai memainkan nipple kanan Baekhyun, ia tau itu adalah titik rangsangan terbaik untuk seorang Baekhyun.

"Ahhhhhh…. Hmmmmm…. Kau curang!" Baekhyun mulai tak bisa menahan desahannya.

Chanyeol menurunkan celanan Baekhyun, cukup untuk dia bisa bebas meraba bokong dan penis Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, someone will see us…"

"No they won't. Aku kan sudah memerintahkan supaya tidak ada yang kemari tadi."

Chanyeol menarik wajah Baekhyun agar menoleh kesamping dan ia menciumi bibir Baekhyun.

"Ssshhhh… aaaahhhhh…." Desahan mengalun indah dari bibir Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menurunkan celananya, ia mengeluarkan penisnya yang sudah tegang. Penis itu dibasahi dengan air ludahnya, lalu ia mulai memasukkan penis itu ke hole Baekhyun.

"Aww! That hurts!" Baekhyun memprotes aksi Chanyeol yang memasukinya tanpa persiapan.

Chanyeol tetap berusaha mendorong secara perlahan sampai akhirnya penis itu berhasil masuk ke dalam hole Baekhyun.

"Arrghhh… aahhhh…" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mendesah bersamaan. Lalu Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan penisnya di dalam hole Baekhyun. Posisinya masih berdiri tepat di belakang Baekhyun. Satu tangannya memeluk Baekhyun dan satu tangan lagi mengocok penis Baekhyun. Baekhyun melempar alat panahannya dan mencengkram kuat tangan Chanyeol yang melingkar di dadanya.

"Kau selalu menggairahkan.. kau tau itu sayang?"

"I know!" Baekhyun menjawab dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Hehehehehe…" Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya, ia tidak menghentikan kegiatannya mendorong penis besarnya kedalam hole Baekhyun. Beberapa kali tusukan, dan kocokan tangannya di penis Baekhyun kemudian, terdengar teriakan Baekhyun yang disertai keluarnya sperma Baekhyun di tangan Chanyeol.

"CHANYEOL! Aarghhhh… ssshhhh… baby… you're so good!"

Chanyeol menangkap tubuh lemas Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya. Ia terus menusuk hole Baekhyun dengan lebih cepat dan lebih dalam.

"Arrrgggg! Fuck! BAEK BABY!... ssshhhhhh…" Sperma Chanyeol terasa hangat memenuhi hole Baekhyun.

Chanyeol meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Baekhyun, ia mengatur nafasnya. Kedua tangannya masih mendekap erat tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang. Baekhyun memegang kedua tangan Chanyeol yang memeluknya.

"I want nobody but you Baek!" Chanyeol berbisik di telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, dan Chanyeol menyambutnya dengan ciuman manis di bibir mereka.

Chanyeol mengenakan kembali celananya, lalu ia membantu Baekhyun merapikan pakaiannya.

"Sepertinya aku harus mandi…" Baekhyun berkata sambil melihat keadaan tubuhnya.

Chanyeol tertawa mendengarnya. "Hahahahahaha…."

"Kau mau ikut mandi bersamaku?" Baekhyun memasang aegyo-nya di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Hmmmm… sepertinya ada yang belum puas dengan seks barusan…." Chanyeol tersenyum setan.

"Shut up!" Baekhyun mem-pout-kan bibirnya ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun dan mencium kepalanya. Lalu mereka berjalan menuju kamar mandi besar di kamar Chanyeol. Acara mandi bersama akan segera dimulai.

….

Mereka tampak sangat nyaman di dalam bath tub. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling menggosok dan membersihkan tubuh satu sama lain, mereka tampak nyaman berbicara dengan satu sama lain. Sesekali mereka bercanda dengan saling melempar busa sabun.

"I miss this. Mandi bersamamu selalu menyenangkan." Chanyeol berkata sambil menggosok rambut Baekhyun yang dipenuhi busa.

"Kau sibuk sejak menjadi leader, kita jarang punya banyak waktu untuk sekedar mandi bersama." Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol dan balas menggosok rambut merah Chanyeol dan juga dipenuhi busa.

"Maafkan aku sayang…" Chanyeol memegang pipi Baekhyun dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Gwenchanayo Chanyeol… aku mengerti. Itu tidak masalah sayang."

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan sangat manis. Bila melihat senyumannya yang seperti ini, sama sekali tidak terbayang kalau Baekhyun memiliki sisi gelap nan kejam dalam dirinya.

Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku juga, sepertinya banyak hal dan orang-orang yang berusaha ikut campur dalam hubungan kita."

"Hmmmm… itu benar. Tapi selama kau tidak berubah, selama kau tetap memegang semua janjimu, selama kau tetap mencintaiku dan menjadikanku satu-satunya... I can face and deal with everything that try to come between us." Baekhyun bermain dengan tangan Chanyeol. Ia meletakkan tangannya diatas tangan Chanyeol, lalu ia menggenggam tangan basah itu.

"I will not change, I will keep all my promises to you, I will always love you and you will be my one and only. So, stay with me, never let me go and be strong to face and deal with everything that try to come between us." Chanyeol berkata dengan sangat lembut sambil menatap mata biru Baekhyun, lalu ia mencium hangat bibir Baekhyun.

"I will stay with you, never gonna let you go. I'll be the strongest to face and deal with everything that try to come between us." Baekhyun membalas dengan menatap lembut mata merah Chanyeol, lalu Baekhyun bergerak mendekati wajah Chanyeol. Ia lalu mencium dahi Chanyeol, mencium pipi kanan dan kiri, lalu terakhir ia mengecup singkat bibir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum mendapat perlakuan manis dari Baekhyun. "I love you Baekhyun."

"I love you too Chanyeol."

Chanyeol kembali mencium bibir Baekhyun, ia melakukannya dengan mendalam, melumat dan mengulum bibir merah itu. Baekhyun juga membalas ciuman itu dengan mengeluarkan lidahnya, menautkan lidahnya dengan lidah Chanyeol. Chanyeol baru melepaskan ciuman itu saat Baekhyun mulai kehabisan nafas. Lalu Chanyeol menarik tubuh basah dan telanjang Baekhyun merapat dengan tubuhnya, memeluknya erat. Mereka berpelukan lama, seakan tidak ingin melepaskan satu sama lain.

Setelah melepaskan pelukannya, Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan acaranya 'memandikan' Chanyeol. Acara mandi yang sepertinya akan berakhir dengan sex in the bath tub, karena Baekhyun dengan sengaja menggosok penis Chanyeol sampai penis itu ereksi dengan sempurna.

"You are such a bad naughty boy, you know that Baek?" Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti melihat kegiatan Baekhyun dengan penisnya.

"I guess I am… may i?"

Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya sambil menatap wajah Chanyeol, dengan tangan yang masih memegang penis besar Chanyeol.

"As you wish baby…"

Chanyeol balas memegang penis Baekhyun. Ia kemudian mencium bibir Baekhyun. Mereka ber-frensh kiss dengan penuh hasrat. Lidah Chanyeol bertautan dengan lidah Baekhyun, bibir saling mengulum dan melumat. Tangan mereka tetap sibuk di bawah sana, mengocok penis satu sama lain.

"Aku akan memasukimu sekarang."

Chanyeol tiba-tiba berkata dan mengalihkan tangannya dari penis Baekhyun. Ia mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun untuk bertumpu diatas lutut, tubuh Baekhyun menghadap ke arah Chanyeol, lalu Chanyeol mulai memasukkan jarinya ke dalam hole Baekhyun.

"Ahhhh…ahhh… ssshhh…"

Mulut Baekhyun mulai mengalunkan desahan erotis seiring jari Chanyeol yang masuk ke dalam holenya. Setelah tiga jari masuk dan membuat bukaan yang cukup lebar, Chanyeol mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dan ia memasukkan penisnya yang sudah tegang.

"Ohhhhh…ahhhhh…. Chanyeol….." Desahan Baekhyun bertambah kencang saat Chanyeol memasukinya. Sensasi yang luar biasa dirasakannya tiap kali Chanyeol memasukinya. Keintiman tanpa jarak dengan kekasihnya adalah hal yang sangat disukai oleh Baekhyun.

"Hmmm… arrghhhh…Baekhyun baby… ohhhh"

Chanyeol juga mendesah kuat saat Baekhyun mulai bergerak naik turun dengan penisnya di dalam hole pria cantik itu. Tangan Chanyeol berada di kedua pinggul Baekhyun, sesekali tangan nakal itu meremas bongkahan bokong seksi Baekhyun. Tangan Baekhyun berada di bahu Chanyeol sebagai tumpuannya untuk terus bergerak naik turun, seseklai ia memutar pinggulnya yang membuat penis Chanyeol merasakan sensasi diputar di dalam hole sempit itu. Chanyeol memindahkan satu tangannya untuk mengocok penis Baekhyun. Saat gerekan Baekhyun semakin brutal dan cepat, kocokan Chanyeol di penis Baekhyun juga bertambah cepat.

"Chanyeol… I am coming.. I am coming!.." Baekhyun berteriak saat merasa orgasmenya sudah dekat.

"Arrgggg! CHAN…. NYEOL!... oooohhhh….." Baekhyun tampak lemas setelah penisnya mengeluarkan sperma. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol untuk bersandar.

Chanyeol mengubah posisi, ia mendudukkan Baekhyun di bath tub tanpa mencabut penisnya dari hole Baekhyun. Sekarang ia yang berada diatas Baekhyun, ia mulai kembali menusuk hole itu dalam dan kuat. Tangan Baekhyun melinhkar di leher Chanyeol, dan tangan Chanyeol memegang punggung bawah Baekhyun agar ia tidak terpeleset dan tenggelam di dalam air di bath tub tersebut.

Tusukkan Chanyeol semakin kuat dan cepat, sementara Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah dan membiarkan Chanyeol mendominasinya, menyetubuhinya dengan agresif. Air di bath tub tampak tumpah berceceran di lantai kamar mandi akibat gerakan kuat dari dua orang yang berada di dalamnya.

Thrust! Thrust! Chanyeol tampak semakin erat mencengkram punggung bawah Baekhyun, di dalam hole nya Baekhyun bisa merasakan penis Chanyeol berkedut kencang.

"BAEKHYUN! Aaahhhh….shhhhh….."

Orgasme Chanyeol pun datang. Ia mencium bibir Baekhyun, lalu ia berbisik di telinga Baekhyun.

"I love you my Baby Baek…."

Baekhyun tersenyum senang mendengarnya, matanya berbinar. Kata cinta dari kekasihmu tepat saat selesai bercinta adalah yang moment terbaik bagi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melepaskan penisnya dari hole Baekhyun dan mengambil posisi duduk di ujung bath tub yang berlawanan dengan Baekhyun. Ia sedang mengatur nafasnya.

"Kau membuat acara mandi ini jadi sia-sia, lihat kita sudah kotor lagi berendam di air yang dipenuhi sperma. Hihihihihihi…."

Baekhyun berbicara pada Chanyeol sambil melihat air di dalam bath tub yang tampak kotor.

"Hahahahaha…. Maafkan aku Baek… tapi seingatku kau yang memulainya tadi." Chanyeol menunjukkan smirknya.

"Really? I don't remember it that way…."

Baekhyun mem-pout-kan bibirnya kearah Chanyeol.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA….." Mereka tertawa bersama.

Lalu Chanyeol berdiri, keluar dari bath tub sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk ikut keluar bersamanya. Lalu dua pasang pria tampan yang sama-sama bertelanjang itu membilas tubuh mereka di bawah pancuran air, membersihkan diri dari sisa sperma mereka.

….

Surat resmi dari Chanyeol mengenai Bora sebagai penerusnya, sebagai calon leader berikutnya, cukup ampuh untuk membungkam para tetua. Mereka tidak lagi dapat banyak bicara mengenai ini. Tidak ada alasan untuk menolak Bora sebagai penerus, karena ia memang adalah anak dari Kris, yang juga cucu dari leader sebelumnya dan keponakan Chanyeol. Mengenai Bora adalah yang seorang perempuan, sebagian tetua merasa itu adalah masalah. Namun karena memang tidak pernah ada aturan resmi yang mengatakan bahwa perempuan tidak boleh menjadi leader, jadilah para tetua juga tidak memiliki dasar yang kuat untuk memperpanjang masakah ini. Para tetua juga sepakat tidak memperpanjang masalah teh beracun yang diberikan Baekhyun pada Mrs. Taeyon, mereka menyadari bukanlah pilihan bijak bila mengibarkan bendera perang dengan Chanyeol. Dengan kekuatan dan segala yang dimiliki Chanyeol sekarang, bisa dipastikan mereka akan kalah bila bertikai atau berperang dengan Chanyeol. Mrs. Taeyon sendiri tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah itu, ia merasa ini juga salahnya yang memaksa Baekhyun merelakan Chanyeol bersama wanita lain. Di dalam hatinya, tetua Taeyon masih bersyukur Baekhyun tidak sampai membunuhnya, ia sudah mendengar dengan baik sisi gelap seorang Baekhyun terhadap musuhnya. Diam-diam sepertinya Mrs. Taeyon mengagumi besarnya cinta antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, mereka berdua sama-sama tidak mau ada orang lain dalam hubungan mereka, siapapun itu. Semua tetua sudah sepakat, kecuali Mrs. Boa tentunya. Dia masih tidak terima dan merasa semua masalah muncul dikarenakan Baekhyun. Bila saja tidak ada Baekhyun mungkin akan beda ceritanya.

"Apa yang bisa saya lakukan untuk anda Mrs. Boa?"

Tampak seorang pemuda membungkuk sopan saat bicara dengan tetua Boa. Pria itu mengenakan tutup wajah, ia tidak ingin wajahnya dikenali orang lain.

"Aku ingin kau mengumpulkan beberapa orang untuk menyerang Baekhyun. Buatlah seperti perampokan biasa, carilah waktu yang tepat saat dia sedang tidak bersama Chanyeol."

"Baik Mrs. Boa. Apakah aku perlu membunuhnya atau kau ingin dia dibawa kemari?"

"Bunuh dia! Pastikan Baekhyun mati."

"Baik Mrs. Boa akan aku laksanakan perintah anda."

"Satu lagi, jangan sampai ketahuan oleh siapapun kalau aku dalang dibalik penyerangan ini."

"Jangan khawatir Mrs. Boa, sampai mati pun aku tidak akan membocorkan hal ini. Aku berhutang nyawa padamu, saat penyerangan di Red Dragon oleh Chanyeol, aku berhasil meloloskan diri. Kau lah yang bersedia menolongku dengan menyembunyikan identitasku. Aku bersumpah mengabdikan hidupku padamu."

"Bagus. Laksanakan dengan baik Lee teuk! Aku percayakan kepadamu."

Lee teuk, mantan asisten kepercayaan mendiang leader Kangin, nampaknya sudah menemukan majikan baru. Majikan baru dengan musuh baru pula. Dia segera mengatur rencana untuk melakukan penyerangan pada Baekhyun. Langkah pertama yang dilakukan Lee teuk adalah menyusupkan mata-mata di Chanyeol's mansion. Ini penting agar ia tahu betul kapan Baekhyun sendirian tanpa Chanyeol atau penjaga lainnya.

….

"Sepertinya konflik Chanyeol dengan para tetua sudah mereda. Semoga dengan dipilihnya Bora sebagai penerus Chanyeol, akan membuat para tetua tenang dan tidak ada lagi masalah atau ide-ide konyol." Luhan berbicara pada Yuri di rumah mereka.

"Hmmmmm… I hope so…" Yuri menjawab dengan tidak yakin.

"Kau terdengar ragu, apakah ada sesuatu yang kau lihat di ramalanmu?"

"Oppa… aku tidak yakin, tapi aku mendapat penglihatan bahwa Chanyeol adalah the chosen one yang akan meniadakan posisi para tetua dalam jajaran kepemimpinan Red Dragon."

"Meniadakan? Maksudnya?" Luhan tampak bingung dan tidak ingin menebak-nebak apa maksud dari perkataan Yuri.

"Justru itu yang aku tidak tahu. Bisa saja menghapus posisi itu, atau… you know…" Yuri tampak enggan melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Membunuh mereka? Aigoo! Kalau sampai terjadi seperti itu aku tidak bisa membayangkan kekacauan yang akan terjadi." Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Hanya kalimat itu yang mampu Yuri ucapkan.

"I hope so too…." Luhan dan Yuri sama-sama terdiam.

"Oh ya Oppa… besok kau jadi kan menemaniku ke kota? Kita akan berangkat dari pagi dan mungkin malam hari baru kembali. Banyak barang yang harus kubeli." Yuri memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Baiklah Yuri…."

Yuri tersenyum senang, ia punya rencana untuk Luhan. Rencana besar yang akan menjadi kejutan bagi Luhan.

….

Baekhyun tampak sibuk menata buket bunga. Setumpuk bunga berwarna-warni tampak terletak di atas meja di ruang belajar Baekhyun. Chanyeol terdiam di depan pintu melihat isi ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan bunga itu.

"Wow! What happen here?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil memegang pinggang Baekhyun dengan sebelah tangannya. Lalu ia mendaratkan ciuman manis di pipi Baekhyun.

"Ssshhhh… tutup pintunya dan jangan bicara keras-keras. Ini adalah kejutan untuk Luhan hyung."

"Kejutan?" Chanyeol mengambil setangkai bunga mawar berwarna merah dan duduk di sofa tunggal di ruang belajar itu.

"Iyaaaa! Kau tau, Sehun hyung akan melamar Luhan hyung. Aku dan Bing-Bing noona sedang membantu mempersiapkan ruangan ini sebagai tempat lamaran Sehun hyung nanti." Baekhyun tampak bersemangat.

" _Sebenarnya siapa sih yang akan dilamar, kenapa Baekhyun yang jadi begitu bersemangatnya dengan acara lamaran ini? Hehehehehe…"_ Chanyeol berkata di dalam hatinya melihat antusiasme kekasih manisnya itu.

"Wow! Si maknae itu berniat melangkahiku untuk menikah duluan?"

"Iya Chanyeol sayangku… kata Sehun hyung, akan terlalu lama bila menunggumu. Aku saja kan baru berusia 17 tahun. Hihihihihi…."

"Hmmmm…. Dia kan hanya perlu menunggu setahun lagi, aku sudah bisa menikahimu saat usiamu 18 tahun kan."

"Siapa bilang aku mau menikah denganmu saat usiaku 18 tahun?" Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Chanyeol.

"Kau ini!"

Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun jatuh dipangkuannya, lalu ia membalik posisi sehingga Baekhyun yang berada diatas sofa dan Chanyeol berada diatas tubuh Baekhyun. Tangan Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun yang diletakkannya sejajar dengan kepala Baekhyun.

"Kau benar tidak mau menikah denganku hmmm…?"

Chanyeol bertanya sambil menciumi leher Baekhyun dan ia melepas satu tangannya dari tangan Baekhyun. Tangan nakal itu masuk ke balik baju Baekhyun, mulai meraba perut mulus Baekhyun.

"Hihihihhihi…. Aku hanya bercanda Chanyeol. Tentu saja kau mau menikah denganmu, kapanpun kau mau, aku pasti akan bersedia."

Baekhyun tersenyum sangat manis, lalu ia menarik wajah Chanyeol mendekat dan mulai memberikan ciuman di bibir merah Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyambut ciuman itu dengan membuka mulutnya dan menautkan lidahnya ke lidah Baekhyun. Saat mereka sedang asyik berciuman, tiba-tiba pintu ruangan belajar nampak dibuka dan sesosok wanita cantik masuk terburu-buru sambil membawa setumpuk kain cantik berwarna-warni.

"Aigoo! Kalian ini!... Baekhyun come on, ini bukan waktunya kau bermesraan dengan Chanyeol. Kita harus menyelesaikan ini sebelum malam tiba."

Chanyeol menunjukkan smirknya, sementara Baekhyun hanya tersipu malu mendengar teguran noona-nya.

"You heard her Chanyeol… jangan ganggu aku, aku harus menyelesaikan menata ruangan ini sebelum malam tiba." Baekhyun menggeser tubuh Chanyeol dari atas tubuhnya. Lalu ia segera menuju tumpukan bunga dan mulai menata bunga-bunga itu kembali.

"Chanyeol, kau pergilah temui sehun. Sepertinya dia cukup nervous tentang rencana malam ini. Tenangkanlah dia." Bing-Bing berkata pada Chanyeol sambil mulai menata kain warna-warni itu disekeliling ruangan.

"Okay noona."

Chanyeol pun beranjak menuju kamar Sehun, sebelum keluar ruangan ia menyempatkan diri mencium pipi Baekhyun dan mengambil setangkai mawar biru. Mawar biru itu disematkannya di telinga Baekhyun.

"Cantik!"

Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum berlalu di balik pintu. Sementara Baekhyun hanya mampu tersenyum dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, wajahnya tampak merona merah.

"Awwww…. Kalian sangat romantis… it's very sweet!" Bing-Bing tak tahan untuk tidak berkomentar dan tersenyum melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Hihihihihi…." Baekhyun hanya mampu merespon noona-nya dengan tawa kecil.

….

Chanyeol memasuki kamar Sehun dan disambut dengan aksi Sehun yang berlutut sambil memegang kotak kayu kecil menghadap cermin besar di kamarnya.

"Kupikir kau akan melamar Luhan, ternyata kau malah melamar cermin besar itu. Is there something going on between you and that big mirror?" Chanyeol bersuara sambil menunjukkan senyum menggoda pada Sehun.

"Shut the hell up! Aku sedang latihan!"

"Latihan melamar pada cermin? Sungguh metode latihan yang menarik Sehun. Hahahaha…."

"Hyung! Diamlah! Aku sangat nervous sekarang."

"Hahahahahaha…." Chanyeol malah semakin tertawa melihat respon Sehun.

"Kau ini sungguh tidak sopan, kau menikah duluan melangkahiku dan sekarang kau menyuruhku diam?"

"Hei! Aku kan tidak bermaksud melangkahimu, salah kau sendiri memiliki kekasih yang masih sangat muda, sehingga kau tidak bisa menikah muda. Well… at least not without people see you as a pedofile!" Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya pada Chanyeol.

"Fucking asshole! I hate it when you're right! Hahahahahaha…."

"Hehehehehe…. By the way Hyung! Aku serius, aku sangat nervous! Otthoke?" Sehun mengacak kasar rambut merahnya.

"Hahahahahaha… I see… adakah yang bisa aku bantu maknae-ku sayang?" Chanyeol berjalan menuju tempat duduk di kamar Sehun, ia menepuk lembut kepala Sehun sebelum ia duduk.

"Hmmm… maafkan aku hyung, tapi sepertinya untuk hal ini kau sama sekali tidak berguna. Kau kan belum pernah melamar siapapun, bagaimana kau bisa memberikan nasihat padaku tentang bagaimana caranya?"

"Again! I fucking hate it when you're right!... Hahahahahaha….."

Chanyeol tertawa mendengar penuturan jujur Sehun. Memang benar adanya, ia juga belum pernah melamar siapapun, jadi ia sama payahnya dengan Sehun dalam hal ini.

"I wish Kris hyung still here, dia pasti bisa membantumu…" Chanyeol melanjutkan kalimatnya, lalu nampak ekspresi sedih di matanya.

"I know…." Sehun juga tampak sedih.

"Hei, come on… this is your big day. Aku yakin Kris hyung juga tidak ingin kau bersedih di hari ini." Chanyeol berusaha menetralkan suasana.

"Yeah… I guess you're right hyung…"

"Aku punya ide, mungkin kau bisa bertanya pada noona bagaimana dulu Kris hyung melamarnya."

"Damn! That's a great idea!" Tanpa basa-basi Sehun langsung bergegas keluar kamar untuk mencari Bing-Bing nooona.

"Hey Sehun! Jangan lupa menyiapkan sapu tangan saat kau melamar nanti."

"Ah ya! Untuk Luhan… siapa tahu ia akan menangis karena terharu." Sehun sudah tersenyum-senyum sendiri membayangkannya.

"Untuk itu bisa juga, tapi yang kumaksud adalah untukmu… siapa tahu Luhan menolak lamaranmu dan kau menangis kan. Hehehehehehe…." Chanyeol tertawa setan di depan Sehun.

"Hyung! Shut the fuck up!" Sehun melotot pada Chanyeol dan membanting pintu kamar sebelum ia menghilang di balik pintu. Tapi sedetik kemudian Sehun kembali membuka pintu itu…

"He will say yes!... Right?" Sehun ternyata menjadi ragu akibat candaan Chanyeol barusan.

"Hahahahahahaha…. I was kidding Sehun! Of course he will say yes. Hanya dia mahluk cantik yang bernasib malang sehingga jatuh cinta setengah mati padamu." Lagi-lagi Chanyeol tersenyum setan.

"Damn! Aku yang bernasib malang memiliki hyung setan sepertimu…." Sehun hanya menghela nafas panjang sebelum benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu.

"Hahahahahahaha….." Chanyeol masih sibuk dengan tawa setannya sampai Sehun tidak lagi kelihatan.

…

Sebenarnya Sehun ingin melakukan lamaran ini di halaman belakang rumah utama, namun akan sulit menjadikan itu sebagai kejutan bagi Luhan. Bersama Xiumin, Luhan adalah salah satu manager untuk urusan rumah utama di Chanyeol's mansion, tidak ada acara apapun di Chanyeol's mansion yang tidak ia ketahui. Jadilah acara kejutan lamaran ini dilakukan diam-diam di ruang belajar Baekhyun.

Malam hari Luhan pulang bersama Yuri, ia disambut Xiumin yang langsung mengatakan bahwa ia dipanggil Baekhyun di ruang belajarnya. Luhan pun menuju ruang belajar Baekhyun. Pintu ruangan itu langsung terbuka saat Luhan mengetuknya. Ia masuk ke dalam dan tercengang. Puluhan lilin ditata indah bersama puluhan bunga berwarna-warni. Dinding kamar pun dihias dengan kain warna-warni. Ini bukanlah pemandangan sehari-hari di ruang belajar Baekhyun.

" _Apakah Baekhyun akan mengadakan pesta disini?"_ Luhan bertanya sendiri di dalam hatinya.

Pintu ruangan tertutup, yang membuat Luhan reflex menoleh kebelakang. Sehun sudah berdiri dengan manis dibelakang pintu. Ia bergerak mendekati Luhan dan mengajaknya berdiri di tengah ruangan. Lalu Sehun bertumpu dengan salah satu lututnya, di tangannya ada sebuah kotak kecil.

'Sehun honey… what is this?" Luhan tampak bingung.

Sehun membuka kotak kecil itu dan ada sebentuk cincin berwarna silver dengan sebuah permata biru di tengah cincin itu. Ia menyerahkan kotak berisi cincin itu kearah Luhan.

"Luhan, will you marry me?"

Luhan terdiam selama beberapa detik, lalu matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia lalu menangis sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Is that a 'yes' ?" Sehun bertanya untuk memastikan, karena Luhan dari tadi tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Of course it's a YES!... Oh My God, Sehun… kau…. Kapan kau menyiapkan semua ini?" Luhan menangis dan tertawa disaat bersamaan. Sehun lalu menyelipkan cincin itu di jari manis Luhan. Lalu Sehun mencium bibir Luhan, ciuman yang dalam dan lama.

"Aku sudah lama merencanakan ini, aku ingin menikahimu." Sehun berkata pada Luhan sambil menghapus air mata di wajah cantik Luhan.

"Aku sangat bahagia Sehun. Tidak pernah terbayangkan kalau aku akan menikah dengan seseorang yang sangat luar biasa sepertimu."

Luhan teringat siapa dirinya dulu saat masih di Blue Snow. Ia hanyalah budak rendahan yang tidak berarti. Tidak terbayangkan baginya ia akan bisa menikah dengan salah satu tuan muda Red Dragon. Yuri sebenarnya sudah pernah meramalkan bahwa Luhan akan menikah dengan seseorang yang berkedudukan tinggi dan akan merubah hidupnya. Namun Luhan tidak pernah percaya sepenuhnya akan ramalan itu. Sekarang, Yuri membuktikan bahwa ramalannya tentang Luhan sama sekali tidak meleset.

"Aku yang sangat bahagia dan beruntung bisa menemukanmu dan menikah denganmu sayang. Kau tau betapa aku sangat mencintaimu?" Sehun menyentuh lembut pipi Luhan.

"Aku tau Sehun…. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu."

Sehun kembali mencium bibir Luhan, lalu memeluknya. Mereka duduk di lantai diantara ratusan bunga yang menebarkan bau wangi. Diantara remang cahaya puluhan lilin yang memenuhi ruangan itu. Tidak banyak kata yang terucap dari mulut Sehun ataupun Luhan. Mereka larut dalam kebahagiaan saat itu.

…

Satu bulan setelah acara lamaran itu, Sehun dan Luhan menikah. Pesta yang sangat meriah diadakan di Chanyeol's mansion. Chanyeol tidak setengah-setengah dalam mengadakan pesta untuk adik kesayangannya. Tamu pesta tampak ikut bergembira di pesta pernikahan itu. Sehun dan Luhan mengundang semua orang yang dekat dengan mereka. Sebagai tambahan, Chanyeol mengundang rekan bisnis dan relasinya, termasuk para tetua. Namun hanya tampak Mr. Sooman, Mr. Siwon dan di pesta itu, para tetua yang lainnya tidak tampak hadir. Hanya ibu mereka, mantan nyonya besar Seohyun yang tidak diundang ke acara itu.

Sehun dan Luhan tampak duduk manis di tengah ruangan pesta. Mereka mengenakan pakaian resmi serba putih, Luhan memegang buket bunga mawar biru di tangannya. Di samping kanan ada kursi tempat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk, Dua sejoli ini kompak mengenakan pakaian resmi berwarna hitam dengan tambahan nuansa biru dan merah. Lalu di samping kiri ada tempat duduk yang untuk Bing-Bing dan Bora, yang malam ini mengenakan gaun seragam berwarna merah.

"Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas kehadiran kalian semua. Ini adalah hari yang berbahagia bagiku dan Luhan. Aku mengucapkan terima kasih pada leader Red Dragon, the chosen one yang juga adalah hyungku, serta Bing-Bing noona-ku yang paling cantik dan calon adik iparku yang paling manis, Baekhyun. Tak lupa juga untuk keponakanku yang cantik, Bora. Terima kasih kalian semua sudah mengadakan pesta yang begitu meriah untukku dan Luhan. Aku adalah orang yang paling berbahagia saat ini karena aku menikahi seseorang yang sangat aku cintai sepenuh hatiku." Sehun mengakhiri toast-nya dengan mengangkat gelas berisi red wine, yang disambut dengan meriah oleh semua tamu pesta.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Terima kasih untuk keluarga baruku. Leader Chanyeol hyung, Bing-Bing noona, Baekhyun dan Baby Bora… dan adikku tercinta, Yuri… terutama terima kasih untuk Sehun, you are the love of my life, I am so lucky to be with you, let's be together forever just you and me." Luhan mengakhiri toast-nya dengan cara yang sama seperti Sehun. Sambutan meriah dari tamu pun kembali terdengar.

Lalu toast dari perwakilan keluarga, akan dilakukan oleh Chanyeol. Ia tampak berdiri dan mengangkat gelas wine nya.

"Sehun, maknae kami adalah seseorang yang sangat baik hati dan manis. Diantara kami bertiga, Sehun selalu menjadi yang termanis, he is such a good boy, unlike me or Kris hyung. Hehehehe… Aku yakin mendiang Kris hyung juga akan setuju denganku soal ini."

Terdengar tawa ringan dari para tamu ketika mendengar toast Chanyeol. Bing-Bing nampak tersenyum penuh haru mendengar nama Kris disebut.

Lalu Chanyeol melanjutkan toast-nya.

"Pertama kali aku melihat Sehun berani menentang orang lainnya, pertama kali ia tampak begitu kukuh mempertahankan apa yang ia inginkan, adalah saat ia menginginkan untuk bersama Luhan. Disitu aku dan Kris hyung tahu bahwa Sehun sangat mencintai Luhan. Dan dia cukup beruntung karena Luhan memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Mereka adalah pasangan yang sangat serasi dan saling mencintai. Aku, semua anggota keluarga yang ada disini dan mendiang Kris hyung juga turut berbahagia untuk maknae kami. Dan Luhan, jagalah maknae kami dengan baik dan bahagiakanlah dia. Congrats for both of you!"

Para tamu menyambut toast Chanyeol dengan meriah. Lalu Chanyeol tampak belum kembali duduk, masih ada yang ingin dia sampaikan.

"Dalam kesempatan berbahagia ini, aku juga ingin secara resmi menyampaikan bahwa aku telah menunjuk Baby Bora, keponakanku, anak dari mendiang Kris hyung and Bing-Bing noona, sebagai penerusku. Bora adalah the next leader of Red Dragon. Bing-Bing noona sebagai orang tua Bora akan menjadi ibu dari the next leader of Red Dragon. Dan ini sekaligus mengakhiri spekulasi, ataupun ide konyol tentang aku yang harus memiliki pasangan kedua agar mendapatkan penerus. Aku tidak akan pernah mengambil pasangan lain, pasanganku hanyalah satu, yaitu pasangan takdirku, Baekhyun kekasihku."

Chanyeol lalu membungkuk tubuh tingginya dan mendaratkan ciuman manis di bibir pink Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun terlihat sangat senang mendengarnya, Chanyeol memang selalu memperlakukannya dengan baik. Seperti tindakan manis Chanyeol malam ini, siapa yang tidak bahagia bila kekasihmu mengumumkan dia tidak akan memiliki pasangan lain selain dirmu didepan semua orang. Baekhyun bertekad akan membalas tindakan manis Chanyeol dengan memberinya full service sex malam ini. Hmmmm… sounds sexy and perverted!

Terdengar riuh suara dari para tamu. Mereka sudah mendengar gosip tentang ini, namun dari para tetua belum ada yang secara resmi mengumumkannya. Chanyeol tersenyum setan sambil mengangkat gelas wine-nya kearah para tetua yang hadir. Jadi inilah maksud sebenarnya Chanyeol mengundang para tetua ke pesta malam ini. Bila para tetua selalu menunda untuk melakukan pengumuman resmi, maka Chanyeol lah yang akan melakukannya.

"Congrats for my niece Bora and my Bing-Bing noona! Also for my future brother in law, Baekhyun!" Sehun tampak kembali mengacungkan gelasnya untuk menyambut toast dari Chanyeol. Tindakan Sehun reflex diikuti oleh para tamu yang ada. Selanjutnya para tamu pun menikmati hidangan yang ada sambil menari dan bernyanyi dengan meriah dan penuh suka cita.

"Sejak dulu mendiang leader Kangin sudah mengingatkan akan karakter Chanyeol. Dia selalu berkata padaku bahwa Chanyeol akan mnjadi leader yang sulit kita kendalikan." Mr. Siwon berbicara pada dua rekannya sambil menikmati hidangan pesta.

"Kau ingat dulu Song Qian pernah meramalkan bahwa kita harus memiliki hubungan baik dengan Chanyeol bila ia menjadi leader. Ramalan itu mengatakan bahwa para tetua akan mengalami masa kejayaan bersama Red Dragon dengan hubungan baik yang dibina bersama the chosen one. Namun bila hubungan baik tidak terjalin, it will be the beginning of the end." Mr. Taeyang mengungkit ramalan lama yang pernah mereka dapat saat Chanyeol baru lahir.

"The end of what? Us? Or Red Dragon?" Mr. Sooman bertanya.

"Entahlah… apapun itu, tidak ada yang baik bagi kita kan. Dan sejauh aku melihat, sepertinya kita gagal membina hubungan baik dengan Chanyeol semenjak dia menjadi leader." Mr. Siwon berpendapat.

"Well, it means this is the beginning of the end…." Mr. Taeyang berkata.

Semua tetua itu tampak diam dan menghela nafas panjang. Tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasib mereka kedepannya di tangan leader Chanyeol.

Pesta berakhir saat lewat tengah malam. Semua tamu akhirnya pulang dengan bahan gosip baru, yaitu mengenai Bora sebagai penerus Chanyeol, tentang Bora yang akan menjadi leader perempuan pertama di Red Dragon, dan Chanyeol yang tidak akan mencari pasangan kedua untuk memiliki anak sebagai penerusnya. Hal ini mengingatkan semua orang pada cerita sejarah dua the chosen one sebelum Chanyeol. Mereka adalah the chosen one yang mengukir sejarah karena memilih untuk setia pada pasangan takdirnya walaupun berarti tidak akan memiliki keturunan. Tampaknya Chanyeol akan mengikuti jejak kedua pendahulunya itu. Bedanya adalah Chanyeol dengan sangat cerdik tetap memilih sendiri penerusnya yang juga adalah keponakannya sendiri. Ini berarti garis keturunan keluarga Chanyeol sebagai leader tidak akan terputus begitu saja, walau tidak secara langsung dari anak Chanyeol sendiri. Ini juga otomatis mendatangkan posisi yang sangat baik bagi janda mendiang Kris. Keluarga Bing-Bing dan relasi mereka yang dulu ada di pihak Kangin kini dengan suka rela menjadi relasi Chanyeol. Bagi Bing-Bing sendiri, menjadi ibu dari the next leader of Red Dragon adalah kedudukan yang baik dan tinggi, kedudukan ini hanya setingkat dibawah pasangan leader Red Dragon saat ini. Biasanya dua kedudukan ini akan dipegang oleh satu orang. Sebagai pasangan the leader dan juga ibu dari the next leader. Namun saat ini kondisinya sedikit berbeda dan istimewa. Chanyeol sangat pintar berstrategi, ia menjadikan semua orang yang ia percayai untuk menduduki posisi penting di Red Dragon. Blue Snow dan Commoners juga ada dibawah kekuasannya. Chanyeol memiliki banyak sekutu dan itu semakin memperkuat posisinya. Chanyeol semakin tidak tertandingi, oleh para tetua dan relasi mereka sekalipun.

Sebagian tamu justru melihat posisi Baekhyun dalam hal ini, mereka merasa sangat iri pada Baekhyun, ia sungguh beruntung dicintai dan dijadikan satu-satunya oleh Chanyeol. That's kind of love that everybody wanted.

Selanjutnya tinggallah penghuni Chanyeol's mansion yang bersiap untuk istirahat di kamar mereka masing-masing. Bing-Bing sudah lama berpamitan dari pesta karena ingin menemani Bora tidur. Namun tidur bayi lucu itu tampaknya harus terganggu akibat suara desahan dari dua kamar sekaligus di rumah utama. Suara desahan pertama datang dari pasangan berbahagia yang baru saja menikah. Sementara suara desahan kedua datang dari kamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tentunya.

Menjelang pagi, suasana di rumah utama tampak sepi. Pasangan pengantin baru yang berbahagia sudah tertidur lelap. Sementara Baekhyun masih belum memejamkan matanya, ia berada di pelukan Chanyeol tanpa sehelai benangpun di tubuhnya, pasca sex mereka barusan.

"Kau tidak tidur baby Baek?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil memeluk Baekhyun dengan posisi berbaring.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dari dada telanjang Chanyeol.

"Aku belum mengantuk."

Chanyeol mengambil posisi duduk, lalu ia menarik Baekhyun untuk duduk di depannya, sehingga ia bisa memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang sambil duduk. Sepertinya pasangan kekasih ini akan memulai pillow talk mereka, sambil ber-cuddling-ria setelah bercinta dengan panas.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan baby Baek?"

"Hmmm…. Aku hanya teringat saat Luhan hyung dan Sehun hyung pertama kali bertemu, sepertinya itu terjadi berkat kau yang menyerang dan menghancurkan markas besar Blue Snow sekitar 12 tahun lalu."

"Hehehehe… Yeah. I guess it's been a while… 12 tahun adalah waktu yang cukup lama. Itu adalah misi perdanaku, misi perdanaku yang selanjutnya mengantarkan Sehun bertemu Luhan, dan aku bertemu dirimu."

"Aku masih ingat saat pertama kali aku melihatmu." Baekhyun nampak mulai bernostalgia, ia memegang hangat tangan Chanyeol yang memeluk perutnya dari belakang.

"Hmmmm… di menara Blue Snow waktu itu." Chanyeol merespon perkataan Baekhyun.

"Actually…. No. Aku sudah melihatmu dari jendela menara saat kau sedang membantai para Blue Snow. Aku melihat para bangsawan Blue Snow yang selalu jahat padaku itu menangis dan memohon ampun padamu. Mereka bersujud dan menyembah di kakimu."

"Really? Sepertinya kau tidak menceritakan ini padaku sebelumnya." Chanyeol tampak terkejut. Ia pucuk kepala Baekhyun dari belakang. Chanyeol selalu menyukai wangi rambut Baekhyun.

"Hihihihi… aku melihatmu, tidak terlalu jelas melihat wajahmu karena jarak yang terlalu jauh. Tapi aku melihat seorang paman berambut merah yang terlihat sangat menonjol dari paman rambut merah lainnya di sekitarnya. Kau menaiki kuda hitammu dan kau dengan mudah mengeluarkan fire power untuk membakar semua musuhmu."

"Paman?" Chanyeol memasang tampang lucu mendengar perkataan Baekhyun.

"Hihihihi… waktu itu kau kan memang terlihat seperti paman untukku." Baekhyun menjawab cengengesan.

"Hahahaha… Baiklah Baek, if you say so." Chanyeol mengacak kasar rambut Baekhyun sambil tertawa.

"Aku masih ingat warna merah dari fire powermu, it was beautiful." Baekhyun bercerita dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Chanyeol menyambut cerita itu dengan tawa kecil.

"Hehehehe… Kau memang berbeda sayang, jarang-jarang ada yang menganggap warna merah fire power ku sebagai keindahan, biasanya mereka akan melihat itu sebagai sesuatu yang mengerikan, symbol dari suatu bahaya." Chanyeol mempererat pelukannya pada Baekhyun.

"Aku melihatnya sebagai suatu keindahan, entahlah… it was amazing for me. Aku belum pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Lalu aku berpikir waktu itu, ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk aku melarikan diri. Kau sudah membantai sebagian besar penjaga dan para bangsawan Blue Snow, tidak akan ada yang menghalangiku untuk lari.

"Lalu kau membunuh pria brengsek itu?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Baekhyun.

"Iya. Aku membunuhnya sebelum ia sempat menyentuhku lagi. Tapi aku tetap saja tidak bisa keluar, karena mereka mengunci pintunya. Aku tidak berani berteriak meminta tolong, karena kupikir kau juga akan membunuhku waktu itu."

"Harusnya memang begitu."

Chanyeol mengeluarkan smirknya. Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang, lalu ia mengubah posisinya, ia lalu duduk diantara sela kaki Chanyeol dengan posisi miring. Kakinya diletakkan diatas paha kiri Chanyeol. Ia lalu menoleh kearah kirinya, ia ingin menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol-nya.

"So, why didn't you?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil mengelus pipi Chanyeol.

"Entahlah Baek. Ada sesuatu tentangmu yang membuatku tidak ingin melakukannya. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku naik ke menara atas waktu itu, aku hanya mengikuti instingku." Chanyeol menjawab, lalu ia mengecup pipi Baekhyun yang selalu tampak merona merah itu.

"I see Chanyeol… Aku juga seharusnya tidak semudah itu mempercayaimu. Kau jelas-jelas sedang membantai semua orang disana kan. Hihihihii…" Baekhyun tersenyum sambil mengatakan itu.

"So why did you?" Gantian Chanyeol yang bertanya.

"Kurasa sama sepertimu, aku hanya mengikuti instingku. Ada sesuatu tentangmu yang membuatku nyaman dan ingin mempercayaimu. Aku memutuskan untuk percaya padamu. Dan aku tidak sedetik pun menyesali keputusan itu sampai sekarang."

Baekhyun tersenyum manis dan menatap Chanyeol. Lalu ia mencium bibir Chanyeol.

"Aku juga. Sama sekali tidak menyesali keputusan untuk membawamu pulang di hari itu. Aku tidak menyadari bahwa saat itu sebenarnya aku sedang membawa calon kekasihku."

"Hihihihihihi…" Baekhyun tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau tahu Baek, setiap kali terjadi suatu masalah tentang dirimu, semua orang akan menyarankanku untuk membuangmu atau membunuhmu."

"Ya, tapi kau tidak pernah melakukannya. Hanya satu kali kau membuatku begitu cemas, kau membuatku takut akan dibuang olehmu."

"Saat muncul ramalan tentang kau sebagai kelemahanku yang lebih kuat dariku." Chanyeol menjawab sambil menyentuh bibir Baekhyun dengan jarinya. Baekhyun mencium jari Chanyeol yang ada di bibirnya.

"Dulu aku tidak terlalu paham apa makna itu bagimu dan posisimu. Yang aku tahu hanyalah aku tetap ingin bersamamu. Sekarang aku sudah besar dan aku paham apa arti ramalan itu bagi posisimu, seberapa besar ancaman yang muncul bagimu bila ramalan itu benar. Dan kau tetap saja mempertahankanku di sisimu." Baekhyun memegang tangan Chanyeol dan menciuminya.

"Kau sungguh luar biasa baik padaku Chanyeol. Kau rela meresikokan banyak hal demi mempertahanku tetap di sisimu. Aku adalah orang yang yang paling beruntung di dunia ini karena memilikimu. Dari sejak aku kecil, kau selalu ada untukku, melindungiku, menyayangiku, menyelamatkanku. Terima kasih untuk semua itu Chanyeol. I love you and I love the way you love me."

Baekhyun nampak sangat bersungguh-sungguh dengan curahan hatinya. Ekspresi wajahnya, tatapan matanya pada Chanyeol, menunjukkan semua kesungguhan itu. Chanyeol sampai tak dapat berkata apa-apa mendengarnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Baekhyun. Ciuman yang dalam dan manis, ciuman tanpa lidah, tanpa nafsu yang menggebu, ciuman yang mengekspresikan cinta yang begitu mendalam antara keduanya.

"Baekhyun, I will do anything for you. Aku yang sangat beruntung dicintai dan dipuja begitu mendalam olehmu. Kau tau, dari sejak kau kecil aku selalu sangat menyukai tatapan matamu saat melihatku. Penuh dengan kesungguhan dan totalitas kesetiaan serta pemujaan. Bukan karena aku the chosen one, bukan karena aku leader Red Dragon, bukan pula karena aku tuan muda Red Dragon. Kau melakukannya hanya untukku, untuk seseorang bernama Chanyeol. Itu sesuatu yang tidak pernah kau dapatkan dari orang lain, hanya dari kau sayangku. Kau selalu menjadikan aku yang utama dan semua itu karena aku adalah seorang Chanyeol-mu, bukan karena kedudukan, posisi atau hal lainnya yang ada pada diriku."

Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan satu cubitan manis di hidung Baekhyun. Lalu Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya, gantian ia yang mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Chanyeol dengan cara yang sama seperti Chanyeol menciumnya barusan.

"Keep on loving me Chanyeol. Don't ever stop. And I promise you I will do the same. There is no one but you for me. You are my everything." Baekhyun menatap mata merah Chanyeol.

"I will keep on loving you until my last breath. Nobody but you Baekhyun, just you… my one and only. I want your heart, body and soul to be mine only." Chanyeol gantian menatap mata biru Baekhyun.

"I am yours, always." Baekhyun berkata dengan lembut, lalu ia tersenyum dan mencium pipi Chanyeol.

"Ini sudah hampir pagi, kita sebaiknya istirahat." Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun perlahan ke posisi tidur.

"Kau ingin memakai baju tidurmu?" Sepertinya di luar hujan mulai turun, kau bisa kedinginan.

"Tidak usah Chanyeol, aku lebih suka begini, skin to skin with you makes me warm enough already. Aku ingin tidur seperti ini denganmu. Bolehkah?" Baekhyun tersenyum menatap mata merah Chanyeol.

"Of course you can. Like I said, anything for you." Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya, lalu ia menarik tubuh mungil Baekhyun ke dalam dekapannya. Menghadiahkan ciuman hangat di dahi Baekhyun sebelum mereka memejamkan mata dan tertidur.

…

Di suatu pagi, Baekhyun berencana akan pergi ke kediaman Baby Bora. Ia ingin mengantarkan baju-baju lucu yang ia beli di kota minggu lalu. Dengan penuh semangat ia memacu kudanya menuju kediaman noona kesayangannya itu. Sudah hampir dua minggu mereka tidak bertemu. Terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan Baby Bora dan Noona adalah saat pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan. Baekhyun sebenarnya akan ditemani oleh Lay, namun akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berangkat sendirian saja karena Lay masih ada jadwal untuk melatih para penjaga. Baekhyun berangkat diam-diam karena bila Lay tau, pasti ia akan menahan Baekhyun agar menunggunya dan pergi bersamanya. Hal ini karena Chanyeol sudah berpesan bahwa ia tidak boleh berpergian sendirian tanpa ditemani, selama Chanyeol di luar kota.

" _Chanyeol kadang lupa kalau aku ini sudah dewasa, ia masih saja memperlakukan aku seperti anak-anak. Aku tidak perlu ditemani saat berpergian, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."_ Baekhyun bicara sendiri di dalam hatinya.

Baekhyun memacu kudanya dengan kecepatan sedang. Ia sangat menikmati keindahan cuaca pagi itu, tidak terlalu panas dan tidak juga terlalu mendung. Baekhyun sedang melintasi daerah perbukitan, ketika tiba-tiba ada anak panah yang melesat ke arahnya. Terlalu mendadak, Baekhyun tidak sempat mengelak. Panah itu tepat mengenai bahu kiri Baekhyun. Ia terjatuh terpental dari kudanya, ia bisa merasakan sakit di tubuhnya saat menghantam tanah.

"Kau akan mati hari ini mahluk jadi-jadian!"

Salah seorang dari tiga orang penyerangnya berteriak pada Baekhyun. Semua penyerang mengenakan penutup wajah. Dua diantarnya berambut pirang dan satu berambut merah. Satu anak panah kembali dilepaskan oleh penyerang berambut pirang kearah Baekhyun, namun ia berhasil membakarnya dengan fire powernya. Baekhyun mulai berpikir, ia tidak akan menang melawan semua penyerangnya bersamaan. Ia harus segera menyusun strategi.

"Kalian sudah bosan hidup ya?! Kalian tidak tau aku siapa?!"

Baekhyun berkata pada para penyerangnya. Posisi Baekhyun masih terbaring di tanah.

"Hahahahahaha…. Kau sendirian saat ini anak haram! Tidak ada kekasih hebatmu yang akan melindungimu saat ini!"

"Dia akan segera datang dan kalian akan segera mati terbakar!"

"Hahahahaha… Shut the fuck up! Kau pikir kami tidak tahu kalau the chosen one sedang di luar kota?! Tidak akan ada yang datang menyelamatkanmu."

Mereka tau jadwal Chanyeol, pikir Baekhyun. How can they know? Hanya orang di Chanyeol's mansion yang mengetahui jadwal Chanyeol dan dirinya. Ada mata-mata di Chanyeol's mansion!.

Baekhyun tidak membuang waktu, ia langsung berdiri dan menyerang dengan ice powernya pada penyerang berambut pirang yang juga adalah Blue Snow. Penyerang itu melawan balik, ice powernya lebih kuat dari Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak bisa mengalahkan ice powerku bocah!"

Baekhyun tersenyum setan, ini adalah strateginya. Penyerang akan mengira ia hanya bisa mengeluarkan ice power, sehingga penyerang Red Dragon tidak akan turun tangan membantu rekannya. Mereka berpikir ia akan bisa membereskan Baekhyun dengan ice powernya. Baekhyun kemudian bersiap mengeluarkan powernya, dan si penyerang mengira ia akan diserang dengan ice power, namun dugaannya meleset, Baekhyun menyerang justru dengan fire powernya! Tiga kali serangan besar yang beruntun dilontarkan oleh Baekhyun membuat si penyerang Blue Snow tadi tewas dengan luka bakar di tubuhnya.

" _One down!"_ Pikir Baekhyun.

"Bocah berengsek!"

Penyerang kedua dari Blue Snow mengeluarkan pedangnya dan menyerang Baekhyun. Pedangnya melukai tangan kanan Baekhyun cukup dalam, darah kembali bercucuran dari tangan Baekhyun. Lalu Baekhyun menjatuhkan dirinya ke tanah dengan posisi miring. Tepat saat si penyerang mendekatinya untuk kembali melukainya, Baekhyun segera mengeluarkan pisau panjang dari sakunya, ia menusuk penyerang tadi dengan jarak dekat, tepat di dadanya. Baekhyun mencabut pisau itu dan kembali menusukkannya ke bagian tubuh lainnya. Baekhyun melakukan serangan dengan cepat dan agresif, setelah beberapa tusukan, si penyerang tampak bersimbah darah. Baekhyun mencabut pisau dari tusukan terakhirnya dan menggorok leher si penyerang, darah segar pun muncrat memenuhi wajah dan tubuh Baekhyun.

"Kau boleh juga! Aku rasa Chanyeol mengajarimu ilmu bela diri dengan baik. Tapi kali ini kau tidak akan bisa lolos. Fire powerku akan menghanguskanmu bocah sialan!" Penyerang terakhir dari Red Dragon mulai melontarkan fire powernya.

Baekhyun mulai kepayahan. Darahnya terus mengalir dari luka panah dan pedang. Ia mulai pusing dan sempoyongan. Fire power mulai diarahkan padanya, ia tidak bisa terus menahannya, fire powernya masih kalah dibanding penyerangnya. Fire power itu mengenai Baekhyun, dadanya terasa panas terbakar. Baekhyun berlari dengan sisa tenaga dan bersembunyi di balik batu besar untuk menghindari serangan fire power berikutnya. Ia bisa mendengar langkah kaki si penyerang menuju ke arahnya.

" _Come on Baekhyn! Don't give up now! you still wanna see your Chanyeol right! Get the fuck up and fight!"_ Dalam hatinya Baekhyun berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan pisau kecilnya, senjata terakhir yang ia punya. Ia mengambil posisi berbaring tengkurap. Saat kaki si penyerang terlihat dari balik batu persembunyiannya, Baekhyun langsung mengiris tepat di pergelangan kaki si penyerang. Darah segar muncrat seperti air mancur dari bagian pergelangan kaki tersebut. Si penyerang terjatuh ke tanah, ia melihat Baekhyun dengan tatapan marah. Ia tidak bisa berdiri, ia akan mati! Tapi dia tidak ingin kematiannya sia-sia, dia akan menuntaskan tugas yang diserahkan padanya. Ia mengeluarkan fire power terakhirnya dengan sekuat tenaga, Baekhyun yang sudah hampir kehilangan kesadaran tidak dapat lagi bergerak menghindar. Bayangan wajah Chanyeol langsung melintas di kepala Baekhyun. Ia belum ingin mati sekarang, ia masih ingin bersama Chanyeol, tapi ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi bergerak. Luka yang ia derita cukup parah. This is it! Mungkin memang beginilah akhirnya….

" _Maafkan aku Chanyeol… aku sudah berusaha sekuat tenagaku…."_

 **To Be Continued….**

 **Note:**

 **Terima kasih buat semuanya yang sudah membaca dan tetap setia ngikutin FF ini. Xoxo**

 **Fanfic ini juga author publish di Wattpad dengan judul yang sama.**

 **ID Wattpad: ParkNadhya**

 **Jadi buat readers yang lebih nyaman baca di wattpad juga udah bisa baca disana sekarang. Kalau disini belum update, boleh cek di wattpad, sapa tau dah update duluan kan disana. Hihihihihi….**

 **Thanks a lot buat semua reviewnya, selalu menjadi penyemangat dan supporter author buat terus nulis. Buat chapter 11 pada nanyain tentang Mpreg. Jadinya nanti Mpreg gak ya? Hhmmmm…. Baca terus aja biar tau bakal ada Mpreg atau gak. Hihihihii…. Trus pertanyaan soal Chanyeol bakal ama Bing-Bing ato gak, udah kejawab ya di chapter ini.**

 **Lalu buat readers yang dah menyempatkan diri ngasi reviewnya, kalian bikin author sueneng banget!:**

 **Park Chanbee Kyunhae : Thanks reviewnya ya! Chanyeol manut kok ama kamu, dia gak ngekhianantin Baek ama Bing-Bing kok. Hihihihi… xoxo**

 **Jyotika Ai : Makasih reviewnya. Dah kejawab ya soal CY ama Bing-Bing. Hihihihihi… xoxo**

 **brinabaek : Thaks reviewnya ya! Makasih juga buat semangatnya ke author! Xoxo**

 **Mieyqa : Thanks reviewnya ya dear! Xoxo**

 **ByunB04 : Thanks reviewnya… xoxo**

 **chanbee : Thanks udah baca and thans buat semua reviewnya ya. Xoxo**

 **pcyxkt : Thank you so much! Kamu bikin author tambah semangat! Xoxo**

 **Lee Na Rin : Hihiihihi… makasih ya reviewnya say… dibaca terus ya biar tau nanti ada Mpreg gak. Xoxo**

 **luvyrhea : Makaksih reviewnya dear! Akan selalu diusahain update tiap minggu demi kamu… hihihihi.. xoxo**

 **baekbttm : Makasih ya reviewnya. Baca terus biar tau gimana kelanjutannya. Xoxo**

 **mawar biru : Hai hai! Makasih ya kamu selalu setia ngasi review yang asik!. Baek emang bukan uke biasa. Hihihihii… akan diusahain sesuai pesanan ya di tiap chapternya. Xoxo**

 **Mira : Hai Mira dari Malaysia. Senang banget baca review kamu! Really a big motivator for me! Thank you so much! Love you too! Xoxo**

 **hulas99 : Thanks reviewnya. Ini chanbaek masih bersama dan belum tergoyahkan kok. Semoga selalu gitu ya. Hihihihihi… xoxo**

 **undectected61 : Aminnnnn! Hihihihi… makasih ya say, senang banget baca reciew kamu. Author akan bersemangat buat update FF ini berkat semangat dari kamu. Xoxo**

 **mymzsandraa99 : Semoga setelah baca chapter ini gak sedih lagi soal orang ketiga ya. Makasih reviewnya ya. Xoxo**

 **elfueki : Thanks reviewnya. Baca terus ya kelanjutannya. Xoxo**

 **shirenapark : Makasih review dan semangatnya ya! Xoxo**

 **Dewi Ichigo Ichi : Thanks reviewnya! Semoga dua saiko sadis tetap bersama ya! Hihihihi… xoxo**

 **chalienB04 : Thank you buat reviewnya yang mendetail ya. Love them! Makasih juga dah mampir di Wattpad. Love you. Xoxo**

 **milkybaek : Thanks reviewnya. Baca terus ya kelanjutannya. Xoxo**

 **: Makasih reviewnya! Baca terus ya kelaanjutannya. Xoxo**

 **min ji cbhs : Maafkan membuatmu sedih di scene kematian Kris. Makasih ya reviewnya. Baca terus ya kelanjutannya. Xoxo**

 **Incandescence7 : Thanks reviewnya dan makasih juga buat semangatnya! Xoxo**

 **SuperSupreme61 : Dah kejawab ya Bing-Bing jahara apa gak di chapter ini. Thank you reviewnya. Xoxo**

 **bosslu : Senang banget dapat review dari kamu dan senneng banget kalo kamu suka FF ini. Baca terus ya kelanjutannya. Thank you dear! Xoxo**

 **tffa : Wah makasih banget ya! Review kamu bikin author seneng banget! Jadi tambah semangat ni nulisnya. Boleh banget di rekomendasiin ke teman2 kamu. Hihihhihi…. Thanks dear! Love you! Xoxo**

 **NLPCY : Thank you review dan semagatnya ya! Baca terus kelanjutannya ya… xoxo**

 **homohomoclub : Makaksih dah review dan tetap setia ngikutin FF ini. Love you dear! xoxo**

 **Terima kasih buat yang sudah follow dan favorite di chapter 11, you guys are the best and i love you!. xoxo:** **ParkHyonie6104, daelby, , dila6104, exorchid2010, feL7, haruka96, kicuby, lovechanyeol, milkybaek, sujuevil, yanmiru baekki, daneeya12, dhiyaulhaqm, ikennaniken,** **, Taengkoong99, phoenixLightCB**

 **Thank you so much buat semua silent reader yang tetap setia ngikutin FF ini. Kalian bikin author happy dengan jumlah kalian yang terus meningkat. XOXO**

 **I hope you all can enjoy this fanfic, if u don't.. then don't read it.**

 **Mohon maaf buat segala bentuk typo ya! Jeongmal Mianhe!**

 **XOXO,**

 **Author Park Nadia**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Red Dragon and The Blue Snow**

 _ **Genre:**_ _Fantasy, Mystery, Psychology, Yaoi, Romance_

 _ **Main Cast:**_ _Chanyeol, Baekhyun_

 _ **Additional Cast:**_ _EXO, SUJU, F(X), SNSD, Big Bang, dll_

 _ **Rating:**_ _M_

 _ **Length:**_ _Chaptered_

 _ **Warning:**_

 _Violence, Abuse, Sexual, Hardcore, Adult Content._

 _Restricted. Not recomended for underage! NC-17_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _The story is belong to author._

 _The cast belong to themselves_ _Nama-nama cast/karakter dalam cerita hanya pinjaman, pengembangan sifat karakter berdasar keinginan author._

 _No plagiarism please!_

 _ **Cerita ini juga dipublish oleh author dengan judul yang sama di**_

 _ **Wattpad: ParkNadhya**_

 **Chapter 13 : Don't** **L** **eave** **M** **e Baekhyun!**

Lay mengecek pada penjaga gerbang Chanyeol's mansion. Lalu ia memaki di dalam hatinya.

"Damn it!"

Tuan muda yang satu ini memang tidak mudah diatur kecuali oleh Chanyeol tentunya. Lay sudah meminta Baekhyun untuk menunggunya selesai dengan jadwal melatih para penjaga, lalu mereka akan pergi bersama ke kediaman Bing-Bing noona. Tapi ternyata Baekhyun sudah pergi duluan meninggalkannya. Sebenarnya Lay sudah mengira Baekhyun tidak akan menunggunya, dan dalam keadaan normal hal itu tidak akan jadi masalah baginya. Tapi kali ini berbeda, karena Leader Chanyeol jelas-jelas memintanya untuk selalu menjaga kekasih cantiknya itu. Sepertinya Chanyeol memiliki firasat buruk, oleh karena itu dia meminta Lay selalu menjaga Baekhyun kemanapun ia pergi. Chanyeol sendiri sudah berangkat keluar kota bersama Kai dan Suho, dari beberapa hari yang lalu dan ia baru akan kembali 3 hari lagi. Sehun dan Luhan sedang pergi berbulan madu dari 2 minggu yang lalu. Sungguh bulan madu yang sangat panjang.

"Xiumin, aku akan pergi menyusul tuan muda Baekhyun di kediaman Nyonya muda Bing-Bing. Kami akan kembali sekitar malam hari nanti."

Lay berpamitan sambil menyiapkan kudanya untuk berangkat.

"Baiklah Lay… apa kalian akan makan malam di sini atau di tempat Nyonya muda?"

"Hmmm… aku belum tahu pasti. Tapi tidak ada salahnya kau siapkan saja makan malam untuk kami juga. Aku pastinya bisa makan malam dua kali malam ini. Hehehehehe…."

"Hahahahahahaha… Aku tidak meragukan itu!" Xiumin tertawa sambil berjalan menuju ke dalam rumah.

Lay pun memacu kudanya menuju kediaman Bing-Bing. Seharusnya sekarang Baekhyun sudah sampai disana, pikir Lay di dalam hatinya.

…

Baekhyun sudah tak bisa melihat dengan jelas keadaan di sekelilingnya. Kondisinya terlihat sangat tidak baik. Ia sungguh tidak rela harus mati seperti ini tanpa sempat melihat Chanyeol untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Bagian dadanya terasa perih dan tampak luka bakar yang cukup parah disana. Baekhyun pasrah ketika melihat penyerangnya melontarkan fire powernya, dalam keadaan sekarat, penyerang itu tetap berusaha menyerang Baekhyun dengan sisa-sisa tenaga terakhirnya. Si penyerang benar-benar menginginkannya mati. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, bersiap menyambut ajalnya, ketika tiba-tiba ia merasakan adanya fire power lain yang menahan serangan tadi.

"Tuan muda Baekhyun!"

Suara Lay hyung!

"Thanks God!" pikir Baekhyun di dalam hatinya. Lalu kesadarannya hilang sepenuhnya. Semuanya menjadi gelap.

Lay melihat dari jauh adanya pertikaian. Ia melihat fire power yang dilontarkan dari kejauhan. Feeling-nya tidak enak ketika melihat kuda Baekhyun berdiri tanpa tuannya. Lay segera memacu kudanya lebih kencang dan ia meloncat turun dari kudanya sambil melontarkan fire powernya kepada si penyerang, dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Setelah ia mencapai jarak yang sangat dekat, Lay mengeluarkan pedangnya dan menusuk punggung si penyerang yang sudah lemah tak berdaya. Si penyerang pun tewas di tangan Lay. Lay membuka penutup wajah si penyerang, dan ia cukup terkejut melihat wajah si penyerang. Wajah yang sangat familiar baginya. Lay lalu bergegas menuju kearah Baekhyun yang sudah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

"Oh My God! Tuan muda Baekhyun!"

Lay terlihat sangat cemas melihat keadaan Baekhyun. Ia mengecek tubuh Baekhyun…

"Masih bernafas! Thanks God!"

Ia segera mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan membawanya ke atas kuda. Mereka segera menuju Chanyeol's mansion.

….

Tabib Yoona tampak sedang menikmati bermain dengan Baby Bora dan Bing-Bing. Ketika tiba-tiba datanglah penjaga utusan dari Chayeol's mansion.

"Tabib Yoona! Kau harus ikut aku sekarang ke Chanyeol's mansion. Tuan muda Baekhyun diserang! Ia terluka cukup parah."

Yoona dan Bing-Bing tampak terkejut mendengarnya. Dengan sigap Yoona langsung berlari ke dalam rumah, mengambil tas obatnya dan langsung menaiki kuda bersama penjaga tadi.

Bing-Bing segera masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia juga akan segera menyusul ke Chanyeol's mansion. Pantas saja Baekhyun tidak kunjung datang, padahal hari sudah mulai siang. Bing-Bing sudah dikabari mengenai rencana kedatangan Baekhyun, dari pagi hari ia sudah bersiap menanti kedatangan Baekhyun yang tidak kunjung tiba.

"Dasom! Persiapkan semua barangku dan Bora, kami akan ke Chanyeol's mansion."

"Baik nyonya muda." Dasom langsung bersiap untuk keberangkatan Bing-Bing dan Bora ke Chanyeol's mansion.

….

Chanyeol merasa jantungnya seperti berhenti mendadak saat utusan dari Chanyeol's mansion datang dan menyampaikan kabar penyerangan Baekhyun. Ia sudah merasa tidak nyaman dari tadi pagi, seperti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya cemas dan gelisah. Dia merasa sangat menyesal tidak berada di sisi Baekhyun saat penyerangan ini terjadi. Tanpa banyak kata, Chanyeol langsung membatalkan semua urusan bisnisnya. Suho yang mengambil alih semua urusan itu. Chanyeol langsung memacu kudanya pulang ke Chanyeol's mansion. Hari sudah mulai gelap saat Chanyeol memacu kudanya dengan kencang. Chanyeol sebenarnya ditemani oleh Kai dan beberapa penjaga lainnya. Namun mereka jauh tertinggal dibelakang. Bukan karena mereka lambat, tapi karena Chanyeol yang memacu kudanya terlalu cepat. Di tengah perjalanan, Chanyeol terpaksa harus berhenti di salah satu area perdagangannya untuk mengganti kuda. Kudanya kelelahan dan tidak sanggup lagi berlari secepat yang diinginkan tuannya.

"Please be alive! Don't leave me Baekhyun! I can't be without you! Deity, my God… please! Don't take him away from me like this!"

Hanya kalimat itu yang diucapkan berulang-ulang oleh Chanyeol sepanjang perjalanannya.

Sesampainya di rumah utama Chanyeol's mansion, tanpa membuang waktu Chanyeol langsung berlari menuju kamar Baekhyun. Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar itu dengan kasar. Di dalam kamar itu nampak tabib Yoona sedang mengobati luka Baekhyun Tampak Lay, Xiumin, Amber , Yuri dan beberapa pelayan juga menunggui Baekhyun di kamar itu. Setelah 12 tahun tinggal bersama, mereka semua menyaksikan Baekhyun bertumbuh kembang dari anak-anak menjadi dewasa seperti sekarang. Mereka semua menyayangi Baekhyun setulus hati, Baekhyun sudah seperti bagian dari keluarga mereka sendiri. Baekhyun juga selalu memperlakukan mereka semua dengan sangat baik. Melihat Baekhyun terluka sedemikian parah dan tergeletak tak berdaya, membuat meteka semua sangat bersedih. Setelah kejadian Kris, tidak seorang pun menginginkan ada kematian lagi di antara mereka, at least tidak dalam waktu dekat tentunya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?!... katakan padaku dia baik-baik saja!"

Chanyeol langsung menuju tempat tidur dan melihat keadaan Baekhyun. Wajah cantik yang biasanya dipenuhi dengan senyuman manis itu tampak pucat, bibir Baekhyun berwarna kebiruan. Perban tampak melilit bahu kiri dan tangan kanan Baekhyun. Dadanya tampak dipenuhi dengan ramuan dan dedaunan untuk mengobati luka bakar akibat power fire. Chanyeol mengusap lembut pipi Baekhyun, wajahnya terlihat sedih bercampur marah.

"Aku sudah mengobati lukanya tuan leader. Tapi dia kehilangan banyak darah, itu membuat kondisinya lemah. Malam ini masa kritisnya, bila ia melewati malam ini dengan selamat, maka ia akan baik-baik saja." Yoona menjelaskan dengan air mata menetes di pipinya.

"Dia harus baik-baik saja! Selamatkan dia! I don't care how! Just make it happen!" Chanyeol menunjuk muka Yoona. Sementara yang ditunjuk hanya mampu mengangguk pelan.

"Dan kau! Lay! Aku akan menjatuhkan punishment untukmu karena tidak menjaganya sesuai perintahku!. Bila Baekhyun mati, kau juga akan mati!" Chanyeol berkata dengan dingin sambil menatap tajam pada Lay. Tertunduk dan merasa bersalah, Lay tidak mampu berkata apapun, ia hanya bertumpu di lututnya.

"Aku siap mati sebagai bentuk tanggung jawabku leader Chanyeol." Dengan pasrah Lay berkata, semua orang yang mendengar langsung memasang wajah cemas. Ini tidak baik, Chanyeol jelas marah dan khawatir pada Baekhyun, dia tidak berpikir jernih dengan segala ancaman yang ia katakan.

"Kalian semua keluar! Aku ingin sendiri bersama Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol memerintah dengan nada yang sangat dingin. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu hanya pernah melihat ekspresi Chanyeol seperti ini satu kali sebelumnya, yaitu saat Kris tewas. Tapi paling tidak saat Kris tewas, Chanyeol bisa langsung melampiaskannya pada Kangin. Sekarang situasinya sedikit berbeda, tidak ada yang bisa dijadikan pelampiasan bagi Chanyeol. Semua orang menjadi ketakutan. The chosen one yang berduka dan emosi bisa melakukan apa saja yang tidak terduga. Xiumin berdiri di depan pintu menanti keadatangan Bing-Bing, karena Sehun tidak ada, dia hanya bisa mengandalkan Bing-Bing untuk mengajak Chanyeol bicara dan mendinginkan kepala leader-nya yang sedang emosi itu.

Chanyeol memegang tangan Baekhyun dan mencium tangan itu. Ia sangat marah, tapi tidak jelas pada siapa. Mungkin pada penyerang sialan itu, atau pada Lay yang tidak berhasil menjaga Baekhyun dengan baik, atau pada Baekhyun sendiri yang tidak mematuhi perintahnya. Tapi sebenarnya Chanyeol sangat marah pada dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa tidak ada gunanya menyandang predikat sebagai yang terkuat di Red Dragon, kalau ia tidak bisa melindungi kekasihnya. Chanyeol menunduk sambil tetap memegang tangan Baekhyun. Ia tidak sedetikpun beranjak dari sisi Baekhyun.

"Deity please! I will give everything! Aku rela menukar semua yang kupunya untuk Kau menyelamatkan nyawa Baekhyun. Please..."

Chanyeol hanya mampu mangajukan permohonan pada Deity di dalam hatinya. Permohonan yang sangat ia inginkan, Chanyeol belum pernah memohon sesuatu sampai seperti ini. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan hidupnya bila tanpa Baekhyun.

"Dimana Baekhyun? Dimana Chanyeol?"

Bing-Bing tampak setengah berlari memasuki rumah utama Chanyeol's mansion. Dia baru sampai karena ia harus menyiapkan banyak hal sebelum berangkat dari kediamannya. Membawa bayi berpergian mendadak bukanlah hal yang mudah dilakukan.

"Tuan leader di kamar bersama tuan muda Baekhyun. Dia belum sadar. Dan nyonya muda... aku mohon bantulah kami untuk menenangkan tuan ledaer Chanyeol. Dia sudah mengancam akan membunuh Lay bila terjadi sesuatu pada Baekhyun. Kami semua ketakutan." Xiumin menjelaskan sambil setengah berlari mengikuti langkah Bing-Bing.

"Oh My God! Kalian tenanglah dulu. Bersabarlah. Aku akan mencoba menenangkan Chanyeol. Kalian berdoalah agar Baekhyun baik-baik saja. Bila terjadi sesuatu padanya, aku tidak yakin akan ada yang bisa menenangkan Chanyeol, termasuk aku."

"Baiklah nyonya muda. I will do as you say. Aku akan menyiapakan kamar untuk nona Bora, kau bisa langsung ke kamar Baekhyun."

Bing-Bing menuju kamar Baekhyun. Ia membuka pelan pintu kamar itu, dia bisa melihat Chanyeol duduk di samping tempat tidur sambil memegang tangan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol?..." Bing-Bing memanggil pelan.

Chanyeol menoleh menatap Bing-Bing. Tidak bicara apapun, ia kembali melihat Baekhyun yang masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Bing-Bing mendekat dan menyentuh pundak Chanyeol. Ia melihat keadaan Baekhyun dan ia tak dapat menahan air matanya. Bing-Bing berharap Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja. Lalu ia melihat keadaan Chanyeol yang kacau dan berantakan.

"Kau makanlah dulu, dan istirahat. Aku akan menggantikanmu menunggui Baekhyun disini."

"Tidak perlu noona, aku tidak ingin meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian."

Bing-Bing menarik nafas panjang, Chanyeol memang keras kepala. Percuma memaksakan sesuatu pada Chanyeol bila ia tidak ingin melakukannya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksamu. Tapi kau tetap harus makan, kau harus tetap kuat untuk menjaga Baekhyun. Aku akan meminta Xiumin membawakan makanan untukmu."

"Terserah kau saja noona." Chanyeol menjawab singkat.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja Chanyeol." Bing-bing menyentuh pundak Chanyeol untuk menguatkannya. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pelan.

Sehun dan Luhan tiba di Chanyeol's mansion tengah malam. Mereka tampak sedih dan shock melihat keadaan Baekhyun. Sebenarnya siapa yang melakukan penyerangan ini. Semua orang juga tahu pasti siapa Baekhyun dan tidak ada yang berani mengganggunya selama ini. Semua orang tidak berani menanggung kemurkaan the chosen one. Terutama setelah cerita pembantaian Chanyeol pada Kangin dan markas besar Red Dragon tersebar. Semua tahu dengan pasti kekuatan Chanyeol. Tapi kenapa masih ada yang berani menanggung resiko begitu besar dengan berusaha membunuh Baekhyun. Apa keuntungan yang didapat dari semua ini. Sehun tampak berdiskusi dengan Luhan dan Bing-Bing tentang hal ini.

Suho dan Kai yang baru kembali ke Chanyeol's mansion juga berusaha menenangkan Lay. Pria tampan itu tampak merasa sangat bersalah. Ia hanya duduk diam di depan kamar Baekhyun dan tidak melakukan apapun. Ia tidak perduli bila ia akan dihukum mati oleh Chanyeol, yang dia perdulikan hanya satu. Baekhyun selamat!. Baekhyun adalah murid Lay dari sejak ia kecil, Baekhyun juga pernah menyelamatkan Lay sewaktu ia diserang dulu. Arti Baekhyun bagi Lay sangatlah besar. Lay sungguh tidak ingin murid kesayangannya itu mati dengan cara seperti ini.

Xiumin, Yoona, Yuri dan Amber tampak cemas menunggu perkembangan kondisi Baekhyun. Semua berdoa untuk keselamatan Baekhyun.

Menjelang pagi, suasana tampak sepi. Semua sudah kelelahan dan berada di kamar masing-masing untuk beristirahat. Chanyeol tampak tertidur di samping tempat tidur Baekhyun dengan posisi duduk. Kepalanya terletak di pinggir tempat tidur, disebelah lengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun perlahan membuka matanya, ia merasa sangat lemah, kepalanya pusing, seluruh badannya terasa sakit dan tak mampu digerakkan dengan baik. Ia melihat ke samping tempat tidurnya, ada Chanyeol tertidur disana. Baekhyun merasa lega, paling tidak ia yakin ia belum mati, ia masih bisa melihat Chanyeol-nya. Baekhyun ingin memanggil Chanyeol, tapi suaranya terlalu pelan. Ia menggerakkan tangannya pelan dan menyentuh rambut merah Chanyeol. Sentuhan pelan yang membuat Chanyeol tersadar dari tidurnya. Pria berambut merah itu mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Baekhyun-nya sudah sadar dan membuka mata.

"Thanks God! Terima kasih Deity!" Itulah ucapan pertama Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun sudah sadar. Lalu ia langsung memegang tangan Baekhyun, mencium tangan itu dan mencium dahi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dengan bibirnya yang masih tampak pucat. Lalu Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun, mencium kedua pipinya dan mencium dahinya lagi. Chanyeol membelai rambut Baekhyun dan menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kasih. Lalu Chanyeol memanggil tabib Yoona untuk mengecek kondisi Baekhyun.

"Syukurlah! Masa-masa berbahaya sudah lewat. Tuan muda Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja. Tapi kondisinya masih sangat lemah, dia tidak boleh beraktifitas dulu. Dia harus banyak beristirahat dan memulihkan kondisinya. Aku sudah mengganti perban untuk lukanya. Salep ini harus dioleskan di luka bakarnya tiap kali sudah mengering, ini penting untuk mencegah bekas luka bakar di dada tuan muda. Lalu ada ramuan yang aku buat untuk menambah darahnya yang banyak hilang. Dia harus meminumnya tiga kali sehari. Lalu ini ramuan obat untuk mempercepat pengeringan luka-lukanya. Harus diminum tiga kali sehari juga."

Panjang lebar kali tinggi tabib Yoona menjelaskan. Chanyeol menyimak dengan sangat baik, Baekhyun langsung bertambah pusing mendengar banyaknya ramuan obat yang harus ia minum. Dari sejak kecil meminum obat bukanlah hal yang disukai oleh Baekhyun. Tapi kali ini sepertinya ia tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Terima kasih Yoona. Good work!" Chanyeol menyampaikan apresiasinya pada Yoona. Wanita cantik itu mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ia sangat lega Baekhyun sudah melewati masa berbahayanya dan akan baik-baik saja.

Xiumin tampak datang membawakan banyak makanan. Tuan muda Baekhyun dan juga tuan leader Chanyeol belum makan apapun dari kemarin. Xiumin dibantu Bing-Bing sudah menyiapkan berbagai hidangan lezat untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun mengambil posisi duduk di tempat tidurnya, lalu Chanyeol mengambil semangkuk sup dan menyuapinya. Chanyeol tampak sangat telaten menyuapi kekasihnya.

"Thanks God! Kami semua sangat khawatir Baek." Bing-Bing mulai berbicara sambil mengelus lembut kepala Baekhyun.

"Luhan terus menangis sepanjang perjalanan kami pulang. Aku juga sangat khawatir!" Sehun tampak bersuara.

"Yang penting kau baik-baik saja sekarang. Aku sudah sangat lega." Luhan berbicara dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Diantara semua anggota keluarga mereka, memang Luhan yang paling sensitif, mungkin karena dia adalah murni seorang Blue Snow yang memang cenderung mellow.

"Maafkan aku membuat kalian semua khawatir." Baekhyun berbicara dengan suara pelan. Lalu ia kembali disuapi oleh Chanyeol. Semuanya diam dan melihat Chanyeol, ia belum mengatakan apapun pada Baekhyun.

"We will let you eat and get some rest now. We will back later Baekhyun." Bing-Bing tersenyum dan mengajak semua orang pergi keluar dari kamar Baekhyun. Chanyeol pasti membutuhkan waktu berdua saja dengan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol... kenapa kau diam saja? Apa kau marah padaku?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil menatap wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memberikan suapan terakhir pada Baekhyun, lalu ia memberikan Baekhyun segelas air putih. Setelah meletakkan mangkuk dan gelas diatas meja, Chanyeol menghadap ke Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kondisi tubuhmu sayang?" Chanyeol membuka suara pada Baekhyun.

"Masih terasa lemah dan sakit semua Chanyeol."

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu kembali berbaring." Chanyeol lalu membantu Baekhyun ke posisi berbaring di atas tempat tidur.

"Maafkan aku..." Baekhyun berkata lirih.

"Untuk apa?" Chanyeol berkata sambil mengambil posisi duduk di atas tempat tidur dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak mengikuti perintahmu dan Lay hyung. Aku pergi diam-diam sendirian."

Chanyeol mengambil nafas panjang, ia sebenarnya berusaha untuk menahan emosinya yang berkecamuk didada, namun sepertinya ia tidak menahannya lebih lama lagi.

"Yes you did! Dan Lay juga bersalah dan aku akan memberikan punishment padanya!" Chanyeol menjawab dengan emosi.

"Andwae! Kumohon Chanyeol! Jangan hukum Lay hyung! Ini salahku, aku yang harusnya dihukum. Lagi pula tanpa Lay hyung aku pasti sudah mati sekarang." Baekhyun mulai memohon pada Chanyeol.

"Kau juga pasti akan kuhukum! Kenapa kau tidak melakukan sesuai perintahku?! Aku punya alasan kuat dengan semua perintahku Baek! Lay juga kenapa bisa lengah mengawasimu?!" Chanyeol tampak emosi. Ia tidak bisa menata kata-katanya dengan baik. The leader yang juga the chosen one sedang kacau, emosinya tidak terkendali dengan baik.

"Kau tau betapa aku khawatir padamu! Saat mendengar dan melihat kondisimu, separuh nyawanya serasa hilang dari tubuhku. Aku tidak pernah memohon begitu kuatnya pada sang Deity sebelum ini. Kau keterlaluan Baek! Kau!..."

Chanyeol tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, dia menoleh kearah lain. Tangannya dikepalkan dengan sangat kuat. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Chanyeol hampir menangis!

Baekhyun terdiam. Dia lalu berusaha bangun dan duduk, ia lalu memeluk Chanyeol dari samping. Chanyeol masih memandang ke arah lain.

"Chanyeol... maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud membuat kau bersedih dan cemas. Maafkan aku... hiks...hiks..." Baekhyun menangis sambil memeluk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menoleh dan menangkup pipi Baekhyun dengan tangannya.

"Tidak. Ini bukan salahmu atau Lay. Ini salahku sendiri. Aku bahkan tidak bisa melindungi orang yang paling kucintai. Percuma aku menjadi yang terkuat! Percuma aku menjadi the chosen one! Aku tidak berguna!" Chanyeol tampak marah pada dirinya sendiri.

"No! Ini bukan salahmu! Jangan bilang begitu Chanyeol! aku yang bandel dan tidak mau mengikuti perintahmu untuk ditemani Lay. Aku yang merasa sombong, merasa sudah jago dan yakin tidak akan ada yang melukaiku. Kau sudah berusaha dengan memberikan perintah pada Lay. Dan Lay sudah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Aku yang tidak melakukan bagianku dengan baik. Please don't blame yourself. It's my fault!"

Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol sambil menangis. Chanyeol menarik nafas panjang, ia berusaha mengendalikan emosinya dengan lebih baik. Ia belum pernah dalam posisi seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia selalu bisa mengendalikan diri dengan baik. Tapi kemungkinan akan kehilangan Baekhyun, kemungkinan Baekhyun mati karena terluka parah, sungguh mengguncang kestabilan emosi Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengusap lembut kepala Baekhyun. Mereka cukup lama dalam posisi itu, sambil Baekhyun tampak lelah dan kembali berbaring.

"Bila terjadi sesuatu padamu, aku tidak tahu akan terjadi pada diriku... Aku sangat bersyukur kau selamat. Aku bersedia menukar semua yang kumiliki demi keselamatanmu Baek." Chanyeol mencium dahi Baekhyun dan berbaring di sebelahnya serta memeluknya.

"I know... i know... thank you my baby. Kau adalah sumber kekuatanku Chanyeol. Saat diserang, ada moment dimana aku sudah akan menyerah. Tapi aku mengingatmu, dan itu memberikan aku kekuatan untuk terus berjuang dan tidak menyerah." Baekhyun bicara sambil meneteskan air mata.

Chanyeol memeluk erat Baekhyun.

"Don't leave me Baekhyun! Don't you dare! Not so soon, not like this!" Chanyeol berbisik posesif pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Air matanya mengalir deras di pipinya. Ia merasa sangat bahagia dicintai begitu besar oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku janji tidak akan pernah membantah semua perintahmu lagi. Apapun itu, akan aku turuti. Aku tidak akan pergi-pergi tanpa ditemani lagi. Aku juga akan patuh pada Lay hyung. Aku janji Chanyeol!"

"Good! Aku memegang kata-katamu sayang. Jangan pernah buat aku khawatir seperti ini lagi!. Dan Baekhyun, aku bersumpah akan mencari siapa dalang penyerangmu ini dan aku akan memberikannya kematian yang menyakitkan! Nobody can get away after did this to you!" Chanyeol tampak sangat marah saat mengucapkan itu, matanya tampak seperti nyala api merah. Chanyeol tentu tidak akan diam saja atas penyerangan ini. Dia akan mencari siapa dalang itu, Chanyeol akan mengejarnya samapi ke ujung neraka sekalipun!.

"I know you will. Thank you Chanyeol." Baekhyun tersenyum dan memegang tangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun senang melihat Chanyeol membelanya seperti ini. Bagi Baekhyun itu adalah bukti cinta yang sangat besar dari seorang Chanyeol. Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun. Lalu ia menatap Baekhyun. Tangan Baekhyun mengelus wajah Chanyeol dan ia balas mencium bibir Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah tidak marah lagi kan? Kau jangan marah lama-lama Chanyeol. Aku kan sedang terluka, harusnya kau memanjakanku..." Baekhyun mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

"Hahahahaha... iya sayang. Aku tidak akan marah lagi, aku akan memanjakanmu, menjagamu sampai kau sehat."

"Hihihihiii... baiklah Chanyeol." Baekhyun mencium pipi Chanyeol, lalu ia tersenyum dengan polosnya. kelakuan Baekhyun mengingatkan Chanyeol seperti saat Baekhyun masih anak-anak dulu. Manja dan menggemaskan.

Setelah itu kedua sejoli itu tampak diam, selanjutnya terdengar suara nafas yang teratur dari keduanya. Mereka jatuh tertidur. Sungguh hari yang berat dan melelahkan bagi mereka berdua.

...

Setelah dua minggu, kondisi Baekhyun sudah jauh lebih baik. Ia sudah bisa bangun dari tempat tidurnya sendiri. Hal pertama yang Baekhyun lakukan saat kondisinya lebih kuat adalah meminta maaf pada Lay hyung. Baekhyun juga mengucapkan terima kasih karena Lay sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya. Ia berjanji tidak akan melanggar perintah lagi dan ia juga akan patuh pada Lay. Dengan senyum bijaknya Lay menerima dengan senang hati ucapan terima kasih dan permintaan maaf Baekhyun. Ia sudah sangat lega dan bersyukur Baekhyun selamat dan akan baik-baik saja.

Lay juga akhirnya bisa bernafas lega, Chanyeol tidak menjatuhkan hukuman baginya. Ia bersama Suho mendapat tugas tambahan untuk menyelidiki sampai tuntas penyerangan atas Baekhyun. Chanyeol ingin tahu siapa dalang dibalik semua ini, ia yakin ini bukan perampokan atau penyerangan biasa. Chanyeol sendiri sudah memiliki firasat buruk sejak saat ia akan berangkat ke luar kota beberapa hari lalu. Tapi ia belum bisa memastikan siapa yang menjadi ancaman bagi mereka. Chanyeol sangat serius dalam penyelidikan ini, dia tidak akan tinggal diam bila ada yang berani menyerang kekasihnya, kekasih the chosen one terkuat dan juga leader Red Dragon. Bagi Chanyeol, dalang penyerangan ini sudah menulis takdirnya sendiri untuk mati menggenaskan di tangan Chanyeol saat ia menyerang Baekhyun. Lay sadar betul kemarahan Chanyeol atas kejadian penyeranganini sangatlah luar biasa besar, bagaimanapun caranya mereka harus menemukan dalang semua ini. Chanyeol akan memberikan kematian yang sangat menyakitkan bagi siapapun pelakunya.

"Apa yang kau ingat sayang? Saat penyerangan?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Baekhyun saat mereka duduk di kursi taman belakang rumah utama. Baekhyun merasa bosan terus-terusan berada di dalam kamar. Ia meminta untuk boleh duduk di taman dan menghirup udara segar. Baekhyun duduk bersandar pada Chanyeol yang berada disampingnya.

"Hmmmm... mereka bertiga. Dua diantaranya adalah Blue Snow dan satu adalah Red Dragon. Mereka tahu pasti jadwal kita Chanyeol. Mereka tau pasti aku akan sendirian pada saat itu. Mereka bahkan tahu kau sedang di luar kota. Mereka juga tahu pasti siapa aku dan kau."

"Itu berarti ada informasi dari orang dalam. Ada mata-mata di Chanyeol's mansion!" Chanyeol tampak geram mendengarnya. Dia sudah sangat selektif memilih orang-orang yang ada di Chanyeol's mansion. Tapi tetap saja ia kecolongan seperti sekarang ini.

"Pria Red Dragon itu sangat bernafsu untuk membunuhku. Di detik-detik kematiannya saja ia masih menguatkan diri untuk menyerang dan membunuhku."

"Pria itu, pria yang dibunuh oleh Lay, ia sempat melihat wajahnya."

"Really? Who is he? Do we know him?" Baekhyun tampak penasaran bertanya.

"We know him. We used to live with him."

"Siapa Chanyeol?"

"Lee Teuk. Asisten Kangin."

"Ommona! Dia masih hidup? Dan dia sangat membenciku sampai ingin aku mati?"

"Ternyata dia sempat melarikan diri saat aku menyerang Kangin. Tidak ada yang tahu dimana dia selama ini, dia menyembunyikan dirinya dengan baik. Tapi aku pikir dia tidak pernah punya masalah denganmu. Seharusnya sararannya adalah aku."

"Mungkin memang sasarannya adalah kau Chanyeol. Dengan membunuhku dia ingin menyakitimu."

"Hmmmm... bisa jadi Baek. Tapi dia sebenarnya ingin menyamarkan identitasnya. Dengan memakai topeng penutup wajah, penyeranganmu ingin dibuat seperti perampokan, bahkan dia membawa serta dua Blue Snow. Seperti ingin menyamarkan bahwa ini adalah serangan dari Red Dragon."

"Menurutmu ada orang lain di belakang penyerangan ini?" Baekhyun bertanya, ia mulai berpikir siapa gerangan yang sangat ingin ia mati dan apa keuntungannya.

"Aku yakin itu. Aku memiliki firasat bahwa dalang dari semua ini bukanlah orang sembarangan. Tidak banyak orang yang punya cukup nyali untuk menantangku. Dengan menyerangmu berarti dia terang-terangan menantangku dan menjadi musuh terbesarku."

"Menurutku dalang ini sebenarnya ingin menghilangkan jejak dengan membuat penyerangan ini seperti perampokan. Hanya saja rencananya meleset karena tidak ada penyerang yang tersisa dan selamat, sehingga mereka tidak sempat mengambil barang-barangku. Dalang ini ingin menyingkirkanku tapi dia tidak ingin bermusuhan denganmu. Dia berusaha menghapus jejaknya."

"Kau benar Baek. Kita akan tahu lebih banyak dari hasil penyelidikan Lay nanti. Kau jangan berpikir terlalu keras sekarang, istirahatlah dulu sampai kondisimu benar-benar pulih." Chanyeol mengelus kepala Baekhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol. Ia selalu merasa nyaman di dekat Chanyeol. Walaupun saat ini dia belum bisa dikatakan terlepas dari semua bahaya yang mengancam, tapi semua hal itu tidaklah masalah bagi Baekhyun. Selama ada Chanyeol, semua akan baik-baik saja. Chanyeol sendiri merawat Baekhyun dengan sangat baik selama Baekhyun terluka. Dia bahkan tidak menyerahkan urusan perawatan Baekhyun pada pelayan. Chanyeol turun tangan sendiri dalam merawat Baekhyun. Ia selalu rutin memberikan obat pada Baekhyun. Sesering mungkin menemaninya makan, membantunya mandi bahkan menemaninya tidur. Semuanya jadi sama seperti waktu Baekhyun masih kecil dulu. Chanyeol melakukan semuanya dengan senang hati. Ia menikmati setiap detiknya ia menjaga dan merawat Baekhyun.

Tak lama pelayan datang membawa obat-obatan yang harus diminum Baekhyun. Chanyeol dengan sigap mengambil obat-obatan yang berupa dua gelas ramuan cair itu. Baekhyun langsung mem-pout-kan mulutnya melihat ramuan itu.

"It has been 2 weeks, do i still have to drink all that?" Baekhyun mulai merajuk seperti anak kecil.

"Yes you have to!" Chanyeol menjawab dengan tegas sambil menyodorkan gelas pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak berani membantah Chanyeol dan dengan terpaksa menghabiskan semua ramuan yang terasa pahit itu. Baekhyun memasang ekspresi yang sangat lucu saat ia meminum semua ramuan itu, Chanyeol sampai harus menahan tawa melihatnya.

"Kau harus rutin meminum semua obatmu agar kau segera sembuh baby Baek."

"Arasso..." Baekhyun menjawab dengan pasrah.

"Setelah kau sembuh nanti, kau harus bersiap untuk menerima hukuman karena tidak mematuhiku. Kau masih ingat kan kau bilang bersedia dihukum asal aku tidak menghukum Lay?"

"Iya Chanyeol..." Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol dengan tatapan pasrah.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku harus membantu tugas-tugas Lay hyung? Apapun itu akan kulakukan."

"Hmmmm... we'll see about that later. Sekarang aku hanya ingin kau fokus untuk penyembuhanmu. Okay baby?" Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun.

"Baiklah Chanyeol." Baekhyun kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol setelah melepaskan ciuman di bibirnya. Ia menikmati suasana sore hari di taman indah ini dengan kekasih tercintanya.

...

1 bulan kemudian...

"Siapa yang memberimu rekomendasi untuk berada di Chanyeol's mansion?" Lay tampak menginterogasi penjaga di Chanyeol's mansion. Ini termasuk bagian dari penyelidikannya atas penyerangan Baekhyun.

"Tuan muda Luhan. Aku adalah kenalannya saat masih di Blue Snow dulu. Kami sering bekerja sama." Penjaga baru tampak menjawab pertanyaan Lay.

"Kau bertugas di gerbang bagian depan, apa dua minggu yang lalu kau melihat tuan muda Baekhyun pergi sendirian?"

"Saya melihatnya. Dan aku melakukan sesuai perintah tuan muda Luhan."

"Perintah apa?" Lay tampak heran dengan pernyataan si penjaga.

"Sebelum berangkat untuk berbulan madu, tuan muda Luhan memberikan perintah bahwa aku harus memasang bendera biru di menara tertinggi Chanyeol's mansion, bila aku melihat tuan muda Baekhyun sedang pergi."

"Apa tuan muda Luhan menjelaskan kenapa?"

"Maafkan aku senior Lay, aku tidak bertanya kenapa. Aku tidak berani, aku hanya melakukan sesuai yang diperintahkan." Penjaga tampak pucat ketakutan.

"I see... kau boleh pergi sekarang. Bersiaplah untuk menemuiku bila kau membutuhkanmu lagi."

"Baik senior Lay."

"Tunggu... siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Yesung."

"Oke, kau boleh pergi sekarang Yesung."

...

Chanyeol tampak berpikir keras saat Lay menyampaikan hasil penyelidikannya. Bagaimana mungkin justru nama Luhan tersangkut dalam penyelidikan ini. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa memungkiri fakta bahwa bisa jadi bendera biru itu justru dijadikan semacam sinyal untuk para penyerang, mereka jadi bisa tahu bahwa Baekhyun sedang pergi sendirian. Tapi saat ia bertanya pada Luhan, adik iparnya itu menjawab hal itu sudah lama ia lakukan, itu adalah sandi rahasia bagi semua pengurus utama Chanyeol's mansion. Sandi itu berarti semua tuan muda tidak ada di tempat, sehingga semua pengurus utama harus bersiaga menjaga Chanyeol's mansion. Xiumin, juga meng-iya-kan sandi tersebut dan hanya pengurus utama yang mengetahui makna dari sandi itu. Lalu bagaimana penyerang bisa tau itu makna sandi itu, dan bagaimana mereka bisa yakin kalau Baekhyun berangkat sendirian?.

Chanyeol dan Lay berusaha tetap berpikir positif dan tidak mencurigai Luhan. Namun saat ada bingkisan datang untuk Luhan, pemikiran positif itu semakin sulit untuk dipertahankan. Bingkisan itu terjatuh dan terbuka di depan Lay, dan ternyata isinya adalah pisau kecil milik Baekhyun yang ia gunakan untuk membunuh penyerangnya. Pisau itu hilang bersama dengan mayat para penyerangnya. Bagaimana ceritanya tiba-tiba bingkisan berisi pisau itu datang untuk Luhan?.

"What the fuck?! Kau mencurigai Luhan? Hyung, kita sudah mengenal Luhan begitu lama, dia sudah menikah denganku... dia tidak mungkin terlibat dalam masalah ini! This is fucking bullshit! He knows nothing about that knife. Someone send it to him, he doesn't even know who!"

Sehun tampak sangat emosi. Sementara Luhan tampak cemas duduk di kursi tamu di ruang kerja leader Red Dragon. Ia tidak menegrti kenapa ia bisa terseret dalam masalah ini. Ia benar-benar tidak terlibat dalam hal ini, tidak mungkin ia mencelakakan Baekhyun. Ia menyayangi Baekhyun dari sejak ia masih kecil. Baekhyun, Suho, Lay, Kai dan Xiumin yang menyaksikan percakapan itu tampak memilih diam. Mereka semua sedang berkumpul untuk mendiskusikan hal ini.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu Sehun. Tenanglah dulu. Aku hanya heran mengapa ia bisa mendapat kiriman pisau ini? Pisau Baekhyun yang hilang bersama mayat penyerangnya. Aku pikir bisa jadi ini usaha untuk memfitnah Luhan. Usaha untuk membunuh Baekhyun gagal, sehingga kita jadi mencurigai adanya mata-mata di Chanyeol's mansion. Bisa jadi dalang penyerangan sedang berusaha mengarahkan kecurigaan pada Luhan."

"Sekaligus sebagai usaha untuk memecah belah kita?" Sehun tampak sudah mulai mengikuti arah pemikiran Chanyeol.

"Yup! Maka dari itu kita harus pintar memanfaatkan situasi ini." Chanyeol mengeluarkan smirknya.

"How?" Sehun bertanya pada Chanyeol.

"Aku punya strategi untuk masalah ini. Selanjutnya ini yang akan kita lakukan, kau dan Luhan akan menunjukkan sikap berjarak denganku dan Baekhyun. Buatlah seperti kita sedang ada masalah. Ini akan membuat si mata-mata lengah dan mengira usahanya berhasil. Saat ia lengah kita akan lebih mudah menemukannya." Chanyeol menjelaskan strateginya.

"Oke hyung. We got it!" Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk bersamaan.

"Good! You can leave now. Let's start our show." Chanyeol tersenyum puas.

Selanjutnya Sehun tampak sangat menghayati perannya. Ia membuka pintu ruang kerja Chanyeol dengan kasar. Ia memasang wajah marah dan emosi. Lalu ia berteriak...

"Kau sungguh keterlaluan! Kalau kau tidak mempercayai kami, mungkin kita tidak perlu bekerja sama lagi hyung!"

Sehun kemudian menarik Luhan untuk ikut keluar dan membanting pintu itu. Semua orang di dalam ruangan terdiam melihat aksi Sehun. Sungguh meyakinkan.

"Wow! Aku tidak tahu kalau Sehun hyung berbakat dalam bermain drama." Baekhyun berkata lalu membulatkan mata dan mulutnya.

Komentar polos Baekhyun membuat semua orang tertawa. Namun mereka berusaha menahan tawa itu agar tidak terdengar keluar ruangan. Saat ini tidak ada yang dapat dipercaya, mereka harus memainkan strategi mereka dengan baik di hadapan semua orang, sampai si mata-mata tertangkap.

...

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang, ia melonggarkan bajunya di bagian leher. Baju itu terbuka sebagian, mengekspos leher dan dada atas Chanyeol yang tampak menggoda.

Baekhyun yang sudah pulih dari lukanya tampak membawakan minum untuk Chanyeol.

"Kau tampak lelah, apa kau mau aku pijitkan punggungmu?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Chanyeol sambil menyerahkan gelas minuman ke tangan Chanyeol. Semua hal yang berkaitan dengan penyerangan Baekhyun tampak belum jelas. Sekarang ada usaha memecah belah keluarga Chanyeol, semua ini tentunya menjadi beban pikiran bagi Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasa iba pada kekasihnya yang tampak kelelahan menyelidiki dan mengatur semua strategi untuk menemukan akar dari masalah ini.

"No need..." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah pulih dari lukamu. Apakah ada yang masih sakit sayangku?"

"No. I am good Chanyeol." Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Terima kasih sudah merawatku dengan baik selama aku sakit."

Baekhyun mengambil gelas dari tangan Chanyeol, meletakkannya diatas meja. Lalu ia mencium bibir Chanyeol.

"Kalau kau sudah sehat, ada satu hutang yang harus kau selesaikan." Chanyeol menunjukkan smirknya pada Baekhyun.

"Arasso..." Baekhyun mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

"Kapan kau ingin mulai hukumanku? Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Right now baby..."

"Now? Tapi sekarang kan sudah malam Chanyeol. Apa yang bisa aku kerjakan malam-malam begini?" Baekhyun tampak bingung.

"Kau bisa membantuku untuk relaks dan melupakan sejenak semua masalah yang ada." Chanyeol menjawab sambil menarik pinggang Baekhyun merapat padanya.

"Ahhh... i see... yang kau maksud adalah hukuman yang seperti ini. Aku pikir kau akan menyuruhku bekerja membantu Lay hyung atau sejenisnya. Hihihihihi..." Baekhyun tertawa sendiri dengan pemikiran polosnya. Harusnya dia sudah menduga Chanyeol akan menghukumnya dengan seuatu yang berbau seks.

"Hmmmm..." Chanyeol hanya tersenyum setan. Ia lalu berdiri dan mengambil tali dari dalam lemari. Tali itu dilemparnya ke atas sampai pada kayu yang melintang di langit-langit ruangan. Chanyeol menarik ujung tali yang lainnya, sekarang dua ujung tali sudah ada di tangan Chanyeol dan tali tersebut sudah melilit pada kayu yang melintang di langit-langit ruangan.

"Come here baby..." Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun dengan seduktif.

Baekhyun tersenyum polos, lalu ia berjalan menuju tali itu dan Chanyeol.

"I am being bad, so my leader will punish me..."

Tangan Baekhyun disatukan oleh Chanyeol dan diangkat keatas. Chanyeol mengikat dua tangan Baekhyun dengan tali tadi. Lalu Chanyeol mengambil kain dan menutup mata Baekhyun dengan kain tadi.

"Kau tidak boleh melakukan apapun, cukup mendesah dengan suara sexymu saja sayang." Chanyeol berbisik di telinga Baekhyun. Bisikan itu langsung membangkitkan gairah Baekhyun. Sebulan lebih absen dari kegiatan bercinta dengan Chanyeol bukanlah hal yang mudah bagi Baekhyun. Tapi karena saat itu kondisinya belum memungkinkan jadilah ia hanya bisa pasrah. Sekarang, ia sudah pulih dan siap bercinta lagi dengan kekasih nakalnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan mata yang sudah tertutup kain. Ia tidak bisa melihat apapun.

"Aku akan menyetubuhimu Baekhyun! Ini adalah hukumanmu karna tidak mematuhiku."

Chanyeol menjawab sambil meraba tubuh Baekhyun. Ia meraba telinga dan leher Baekhyun. Lalu bibir seksinya mulai bermain di telinga dan leher itu. Chanyeol mencium, menjillat dan menggigit telinga serta leher Baekhyun. Tangannya mulai turun meraba dada, perut dan bokong Baekhyun.

"Sssshhh... ooohhh..."

Desahan Baekhyun mulai terdengar. Ia merasa sangat bernafsu, tapi ia tidak bisa menyentuh dan ia juga tidak bisa melihat Chanyeol, itu membuatnya mulai merasa frustasi. Ia hanya mengandalkan tubuhnya untuk merasakan semua perlakuan Chanyeol. Ini benar-benar terasa seperti hukuman berat bagi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol merobek kasar baju atasan Baekhyun, Chanyeol juga merasa sangat bernafsu saat ini. Setelah lebih dari satu bulan absen bercinta dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol merasa libidonya menumpuk, dan saat ini semua nafsunya akan segera tersalurkan.

Chanyeol melepas baju Baekhyun, ia juga melepas celana Baekhyun. Pemuda cantik itu sudah telanjang sekarang. Chanyeol mengambil red wine, ia mulai menuangkan red wine itu ke tubuh Baekhyun. Chanyeol menuangkan red wine di dada Baekhyun, tepat mengenai nipples Baekhyun. Sensasinya membuat desahan Baekhyun kembali terdengar.

"Chan... aaahhhh... what is that?"

Chanyeol mengabaikan pertanyaan Baekhyun. Ia menjilati red wine yang menetes di nipples Baekhyun. Saat lidah nakal Chanyeol menyentuh nipple kanannya, Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya seperti akan meledak.

"Oh my! Aaaahhhh... so good...ssshhh..." Baekhyun mendesah tak tertahankan.

Chanyeol meneruskan kegiatan meraup rakus nipples Baekhyun. Tangannya tidak dibiarkan menganggur, tangan nakal Chanyeol mengocok penis Baekhyun yang langsung menegang. Lalu ia memukul pantat seksi Baekhyun.

"Awww! Why i got spanked?"

"Cause you being bad and naughty!" Chanyeol menjawab Baekhyun.

*Plak *plak *plak...

Chanyeol keeps on spanking Baekhyun.

Pantat mulus itu nampak berwarna kemerahan setelah pukulan seksi dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melumuri penisnya dengan cairan pelumas dan membuka belahan pantat Baekhyun. Ia memasukkan jari pertama, diikuti jari kedua.

"Oooohhhhh... ssssshhhhhhhh..." Baekhyun mendesahkan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan di holenya.

Jari ketiga masuk dan mulai membuka jalan lebar di hole tersebut. Tangan Chanyeol yang satu lagi mengocok penis Baekhyun. Tusukan tiga jari Chanyeol di holenya dan kocokan di penisnya membuat Baekhyun tak tahan lagi. Ia segera menyemburkan spermanya.

"CHANYEOL!"

Baekhyun berteriak saat orgasme nya datang. Chanyeol tersenyum setan melihatnya.

"Kau sudah orgasme duluan?! Sepertinya kau sangat horny sampai-sampai tidak bisa menahan diri dengan baik. Hehehehe..." Chanyeol mengeluarkan smirknya. Ia senang Baekhyun begitu bergairah sampai tidak bisa menahan diri untuk segera orgasme. Baekhyun hanya mem-pout-kan bibirnya mendengar komentar Chanyeol yang sangat benar adanya.

Chanyeol lalu memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang. Ia mengecup tengkuk dan telinga kekasihnya itu. Memberikannya waktu untuk bernafas sebelum memulai ronde berikutnya.

"Aku belum apa-apa Baek... kau bisa merasakan penisku yang tegang ini kan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia bisa merasakan penis tegang Chanyeol menusuk-nusuk di bagian belakang tubuhnya. Chanyeol meraba dada Baekhyun sambil mencium lehernya, ia juga terus menggesekkan penisnya ke bongkahan bokong Baekhyun. Lalu perlahan ia mulai menusuk ke hole Baekhyun, menggoda hole itu dengan gerekan setengah mendorong penisnya, namun ditariknya kembali keluar. Lalu pada gerekan yang keempat kalinya, Chanyeol benar-benar mendorong penisnya masuk.

"Aaaaahhhhhh!"

Chanyeol lalu menarik penisnya, tidak sampai keluar, namun berada di ujung luar hole Baekhyun, lalu dengan gerakaan kuat ia mendorongnya masuk.

"Chanyeol! Ooohhhh..."

Chanyeol terus mengulang gerakan yang sama dengan perlahan namun kuat menusuk sampai ke prostat Baekhyun. Penis Baekhyun langsung kembali tegang dengan perlakuan itu. Tangan Chanyeol mendekap erat dada Baekhyun dari belakang. Mulutnya terus bermain di area leher dan penisnya terus menusuk dengan pelan dan dalam.

*Thrust!

"Oh my... you fuck me good!"

*Thrust!

"Chanyeol... aaahhh..."

*Thrust!

"Aaaaaaahhhhh... ooohhhh... fuck me Chanyeol! Setubuhi aku sampai dalam! Harder!"

Teriakan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menusukkan lebih dalam lagi ke hole Baekhyun, tidak ada jarak antara tubuhnya dan Baekhyun. Tubuh itu seperti menyatu, mengeksplore kenikmatan di bagian bawah tubuh mereka. Pada tusukan berikutnya, Baekhyun bisa merasa penisnya berkedut. Ia akan orgasme lagi, padahal Chanyeol sama sekali belum orgasme. Baekhyun mengutuk dirinya yang tidak pernah bisa bertahan lama dalam soal ini.

"CHAN!... aaaaaahhhhh ooooohhhh baby!" Penis mungil itu kembali memuntahkan spermanya yang kali ini jatuh berceceran di lantai dan paha Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak menghentikan kegiatannya walaupun Baekhyun sedang memuntahkan spermanya, ia terus menusuk dalam, dan pada tusukan terakhir, penis Chanyeol juga mengeluarkan sperma di dalam hole Baekhyun. Terasa hangat dan juga berceceran di paha Baekhyun.

"BAEKHYUN! Ooohhh... ssshhhh...aaaahhh"

Mereka berdua mengatur nafas setelah orgasme. Chanyeol melepas tutup mata Baekhyun dan mencium bibir Baekhyun. Lalu ia melepas tali yang mengikat tangan Baekhyun. Ia menggendong tubuh telanjang Baekhyun ke tempat tidur. Sampai di tempat tidur, Chanyeol nampak membuka kedua kaki Baekhyun.

"Oh my God! Kau masih ingin lagi sayang?" Baekhyun bertanya. Ia sudah kepayahan. Ia lelah.

"Aku belum puas sayang. Aku baru orgasme sekali setelah lebih dari satu bulan tidak bercinta denganmu."

Chanyeol lalu memasukkan lagi penisnya yang sudah kembali tegang. Baekhyun diam-diam memuji stamina dan ketangguhan Chanyeol dalam soal ini. Ia pun memilih pasrah, membiarkan Chanyeol kembali menyetubuhinya diatas tempat tidur.

"Fuck me baby... kau bisa menyetubuhiku sesukamu. I am all yours!" Baekhyun berkata dengan pasrah.

Chanyeol tersenyum senang mendengarnya, dia kembali menggenjot tubuh indah Baekhyun. Derit tempat tidur yang bergoyang terus terdengar sepanjang malam. Desahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun juga terdengat saling bersahutan. Kegiatan itu berlanjut sampai pagi menjelang. Chanyeol malam itu berhasil mendapat total empat kali orgasme, sementara Bakehyun hanya sanggup sampai tiga kali. Yang ketiga pun dia hanya terbaring pasrah dan tidak mampu lagi melakukan apapun. Benar-benar pembayaran maksimal untuk absen bercinta selama lebih dari sebulan. Baekhyun tertidur sampai siang hari setelahnya. Chanyeol juga menemaninya tidur bersama.

Menjelang siang, Xiumin mengetuk pintu dan mendapat jawaban serta ijin untuk masuk oleh Chanyeol.

"Tuan leader, apakah kau ingin aku mengantarkan makan siangmu kemari?"

Xiumin tidak berkomentar apapun. Sekalipun pemandangan di depan matanya sungguh luar biasa. Kamar tampak berantakan, seprai dan bantal juga tampak berantakan, tali pengikat masih tergantung manis dari balok kayu dilangit-langit kamar. Kain penutup mata Baekhyun juga tampak terletak di lantai, diantara ceceran sperma yang tampak mengering. Baju Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tampak berserakan di lantai dan dalam kondisi yang menggenaskan. Bercak berkas sperma juga nampak berceceran di lantai dan sekitar tempat tidur. Baekhyun tampak masih terlelap di balik selimut. Hanya bahunya yang tampak di balik selimut. Chanyeol disebelahnya juga tidak mengenakan baju, bagian atasnya terekspos dengan bebas. Bagian bawahnya tertutup selimut yang sama dengan yang menutupi tubuh Baekhyun. Chanyeol tampak justru sangat menggoda dengan kondisinya sekarang.

Chanyeol hanya mengeluarkan smirknya melihat Xiumin yang tidak berani berkomentar dan nampak hanya mengulum senyumnya.

"Boleh. Bawakanlah makan siang kami kemari." Hanya itu komentar Chanyeol.

Setelah makanan datang, Chanyeol membangunkan Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Baby... wake up... Ini sudah siang Baek. Kau harus makan sayang..." Chanyeol tampak berbisik di telinga Baekhyun untuk membangunkannya. Tak lama Baekhyun tampak membuka separuh matanya dan ia disambut dengan pemandangan Chanyeol yang ada diatasnya, bertelanjang dada, dengan rambut merah yang berantakan. Chanyeol terlihat sangat seksi dengan tampilannya ini.

"hhhhhmmmm... aku masih mengantuk." Baekhyun tampak mengucek matanya.

"Bangunlah dulu, kau harus makan. Kau sudah melewatkan sarapan, jadi kau harus makan siang sekarang." Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun ke posisi duduk. Baekhyun pun duduk dengan rambut yang berantakan dan mata yang masih separuh tertutup. Ia terlihat menggemaskan. Chanyeol tak bisa menahan untuk tidak menciumi pipi mulus Baekhyun saat melihat Baekhyun yang begitu menggemaskan.

Chanyeol kemudian mengambil makanan yang sudah disiapkan dan mulai menyuapi Baekhyun. Mereka belum beranjak sama sekali dari atas tempat tidur. Baekhyun yang sudah berhasil mengumpulkan semua nyawanya setekah bangun tidur tampak menikmati makannya bersama Chanyeol. Ia makan dengan lahap sambil mengobrol dengan Chanyeol, ia tertawa-tawa mengingat kegiatan dahsyat mereka tadi malam. Sesekali ia juga bergantian menyuapi Chanyeol. Mereka tampak sangat manis sekaligus seksi. Makan siang bersama diatas tempat tidur tanpa mengenakan sehelai benangpun di tubuh mereka... hmmmm... sepertinya hanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang mampu melakukannya seperti ini. Kegiatan makan siang itu ditutup dengan ciuman hangat dari Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun di bibirnya.

"You are unbelieveable last night. Thank you baby. Love it so much!" Chanyeol lalu mencium pipi Baekhyun setelah melontarkan pujian itu. Ia mengacak rambut Baekhyun yang memang sudah berantakan itu. Baekhyun tersenyum senang, senyuman yang terlihat polos seperti anak kecil, lalu ia mencium pipi Chanyeol dan berkata...

"Kau yang luar biasa. You are so strong baby! Aku sungguh beruntung bisa mendapatkanmu Chanyeol."

"Hehehehehehehe..." Mereka berdua terkekeh bersama. Lalu kedua kekasih itu nampak bersiap-siap memulai hari mereka di siang hari itu.

...

"What the hell happen with you guys?!... aku mendengar gosip yang beredar di Chanyeol's mansion, kalau kau dan Luhan bertengkar dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun." Bing-Bing langsung mengomeli Sehun saat ia dan Luhan tiba tepat di depan pintu kediaman Bing-Bing.

"Sssssttt... Noona tenanglah. Kita bicara di dalam saja." Sehun mengajak Bing-Bing masuk ke dalam rumah. Sehun memang luar biasa, dia yang seorang tamu di rumah itu malah masuk duluan dan mengajak sang tuan rumah mengikutinya.

"What happen?!" Bing-Bing tampak tidak sabaran mendengar penjelasan Sehun.

"Kami tidak benar-benar bertengkar. Itu hanya sandiwara, hanya strategi dari Chanyeol." Sehun mulai menjelaskan.

"Strategi? Untuk apa?" Bing-Bing tampak kebingungan.

"Ini sebenarnya berawal dari penyerangan Baekhyun. Dari penyerangan itu kami menyadari bahwa ada mata-mata musuh di Chanyeol's mansion. Siapapun mata-mata itu dia sedang berusaha mengarahkan kecurigaan ke Luhan. Makanya kami berpura-pura seolah rencana si mata-mata tadi berhasil. Dengan harapan dia akan lengah dan kami bisa lebih mudah menangkapnya saat ia lengah."

"Arasso Sehun... dan Luhan, i am sorry to hear that. Pasti tidak nyaman bagimu dijadikan kambing hitam oleh mata-mata ini. Tapi kau tak perlu khawatir, kami percaya padamu, tidak akan ada yang termakan tipuan murahan itu."

"Terima kasih noona. It means a lot to me..." Luhan menjawab Bing-Bing sambil tersenyum manis.

"Bila kami berhasil mengetahui siapa mata-mata ini, maka dia bisa mengarahkan kami pada dalang dibalik semua ini." Sehun melanjutkan ceritanya.

"I see Sehun. Aku saja tidak mengerti kenapa justru Baekhyun yang diincar. Kupikir bila ada musuh, pastilah sasarannya adalah Chanyeol. Musuhnya mungkin ingin merebut kursi leader dari Chanyeol. Tapi bila sasarannya justru Baekhyun, apa untungnya?"

"Entahlah noona... aku juga tak mengerti." Sehun menjawab.

"Mungkin untuk menyakiti Chanyeol bila terjadi sesuatu pada Baekhyun. Kurasa bukan rahasia lagi bahwa Chanyeol sangat mencintai Baekhyun, kupikir musuhnya berpikir akan bisa menyakiti Chanyeol dengan menyakiti Baekhyun." Luhan memberikan pendapatnya.

"I see baby... it could be..." Sehun dan Bing-Bing tampak mengangguk-angguk sepakat dengan perkataan Luhan.

"Anyway noona... kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kami baik-baik saja. Dan untuk menjalankan strategi ini dengan baik, aku dan Luhan akan sering berada disini sementara ini." Sehun melanjutkan perkataannya.

"I see... okay, do what you need. Ini juga rumah kalian semua." Bing-Bing tersenyum manis pada Sehun dan Luhan.

...

"Kondisi di Chanyeol's mansion tidak baik saat ini. Leader Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tampak tidak bertegur sapa dengan Sehun dan Luhan. Sehun dan Luhan sendiri lebih sering berada di tempat Bing-Bing akhir-akhir ini. Aku belum dapat memastikan Bing-Bing berada di pihak mana dalam masalah ini."

"Good work! Bagaimana dengan kesempatan menyingkirkan Baekhyun?" Tampak ekspresi puas tergambar di wajah Zhoumi.

"Sepertinya akan sulit dalam waktu dekat, karena Chanyeol sangat memperketat penjagaan untuk Baekhyun saat ini. Tidak ada yang bisa mendekati Baekhyun tanpa diketahui oleh Chanyeol."

"Hmmmm... i see... kalau mendekatinya untuk mencelakainya terlalu sulit, bagaimana kalau kau mendekatinya untuk mencuri perhatian dan hatinya? Bila kau berhasil, ini akan menjadi perpecahan yang baik antara kedua pasangan itu."

"Ide bagus aku akan melakukannya." Tampak pria bermata biru itu mengangguk patuh.

"Dekati dan rayulah dia! Buat bocah itu takluk padamu."

"Akan aku lakukan. Aku pamit sekarang, aku tidak bisa menghilang terlalu lama atau mereka akan curiga."

"Pergilah. Aku tunggu laporanmu berikutnya."

Zhoumi masuk ke dalam ruangan lain di rumah itu, sesosok wanita paruh baya nampak duduk disana.

"Mrs. Boa aku akan melaporkan hasil dari Yesung, mata-mata kita di Chanyeol's mansion."

Zhoumi adalah asisten tetua Boa. Tidak banyak yang tahu hal ini karena Zhoumi memang dikhususkan untuk tugas-tugas rahasia, seperti sekarang ini. Sepertinya tetua Boa sangat berhati-hati untuk urusan yang satu ini. Dia bahkan tidak ingin Yesung sang mata-mata mengetahui bahwa ia lah dalang dibalik semua ini.

Tetua Boa nampak menarik nafas lega mendengar laporan Zhoumi. Ia sebenarnya tidak ada masalah dengan Chanyeol menduduki posisi leader. Tapi ia juga tidak ingin posisinya terancam. Ia harus bisa menguasai dan memiliki kontrol terhadap Chanyeol, dan salah satu cara melakukan itu adalah dengan menyingkirkan Baekhyun. Bila Baekhyun tidak ada, maka ia akan mudah mencarikan wanita pilihannya untuk memberikan anak dan menjadi pasangan Chanyeol. Dengan koneksinya pada pihak wanita tadi, ia akan tetap memiliki kontrol pada Chanyeol dan penerusnya nanti. Tetua Boa berharap banyak pada Bing-Bing, namun ternyata wanita itu tidak berpihak padanya. Tetua Boa tidak pernah menyukai Baekhyun, dia tidak menyukai bocah campuran itu karena dianggapnya sebagai pencemaran atas darah murni Red Dragon. Persetan dengan pasangan takdir atau ini adalah ketentuan Deity dan para Dewa, tetua Boa tidak menyukainya dan ia akan menyingkirkannya. Tetua Boa memang sangat menjunjung tinggi kemurnian darah Red Dragon, sehingga kemunculan Baekhyun dengan segala kondisinya sungguh membuatnya tidak nyaman.

...

Baekhyun tampak berlatih bela diri dengan beberapa penjaga sebagai lawannya. Sejak penyerang terhadapnya, Baekhyun nampak semakin mempertajam keahlian bela dirinya. Ia perlu belajar bagaimana trik untuk mengalahkan lawan yang memiliki fire power lebih kuat darinya. Keringat nampak menetes dari dahi Baekhyun. Seorang penjaga nampak membawakan kain untuk mengelap keringat Baekhyun.

"Tuan muda, apakah kau ingin istirahat sekarang? Aku bisa meminta pelayan untuk membawakan minuman untukmu." Sopan penjaga itu bertanya padanya.

"Ide bagus. Terima kasih. Latihan ini cukup menguras energiku." Baekhyun menjawab penjaga tadi.

"Sepertinya kau berlatih sangat keras akhir-akhir ini tuan muda."

"Aku tau, aku harus melakukannya. Aku harus memperkuat ilmu bela diriku untuk antisipasi bila ada penyerangan lagi terhadap diriku."

"Aku mengerti tuan muda. Tapi kau sangat luar bisa berani. Aku sendiri tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan aku lakukan bila tiba-tiba ada anak panah menembus bahuku saat aku sedang memacu kudaku. Itu hal yang mengerikan."

Baekhyun menatap penjaga tadi dengan tatapan mendalam.

"Terima kasih. Aku senang kau berpikir begitu. Siapa namamu?"

"Nama saya Yesung." Penjaga bermata biru itu mengangguk sopan pada Baekhyun.

"Yesung, tetaplah disini dan temani aku beristirahat. Aku senang berbicara denganmu. Akhir-akhir ini aku kesepian. Sehun dan Luhan tidak pernah berbicara banyak lagi denganku, Chanyeol juga sangat sibuk." Mata Baekhyun memancarkan kesedihan.

"Dengan senang hati tuan muda Baekhyun." Yesung tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun.

Selanjutnya Baekhyun tampak nyaman berbicara dengan Yesung. Mereka duduk berdua di tempat latihan cukup lama. Dan ternyata pembicaraan manis itu tidak berhenti sampai disitu. Beberapa hari kemudian, Yesung tampak selalu menemani Baekhyun saat latihan. Bahkan Baekhyun memindah tugaskan Yesung menjadi penjaga yang khusus menemaninya untuk berlatih. Yesung adalah sosok yang sabar dan pendengar yang baik. Ia selalu penuh perhatian pada Baekhyun.

...

"Kau tidak makan?" Chanyeol nampak heran melihat Baekhyun hanya memakan buah-buahan saja, saat makan siang.

"Aku sudah makan tadi Chanyeol. Aku tidak bisa lama-lama, setelah ini aku akan berlatih kembali." Baekhyun menjawab.

"Berlatih? Dengan siapa?"

"Lay hyung sedang sibuk, jadi aku akan ditemani para penjaga untuk berlatih."

"Penjaga? Akhir-akhir ini kau tampaknya sibuk dengan salah satu penjaga kita." Chanyeol bertanya dengan dingin pada Baekhyun.

"Aku berlatih dengan mereka. Tentu saja aku terlihat sibuk dengan mereka." Baekhyun menjawab santai.

"All of them? Or is there a special one?" Chanyeol nampaknya sudah mendapat laporan kedekatan Baekhyun dan Yesung. Sesuai dugaan tentunya Chanyeol tidak menyukai hal itu.

"Apa maksudmu Chanyeol?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan ekspresi tidak suka.

"You know what i mean!" Chanyeol meninggikan suaranya. Semua pelayan yang ada di ruang makan tampak terkejut dan ketakutan.

"Aku malas bertengkar. Aku duluan saja, kau makanlah sendirian." Baekhyun dengan tenang pergi keluar dari ruang makan dan meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tampak sangat marah. Ia melempar gelasnya ke dinding. Ia berdiri dan bermaksud menyusul Baekhyun, namun niat itu terpaksa harus ditunda, karena tamu relasi bisnisnya sudah datang dan ia harus menghadiri pertemuan dengan mereka. Chanyeol tidak dapat fokus dengan pertemuan itu, hatinya kesal dan cemburu. Baru kali ini Baekhyun mengabaikannya demi orang lain. Apa yang terjadi?! Seingatnya mereka tidak ada masalah apapun. Apakah Baekhyun sedang marah padanya karena ia sibuk akhir-akhir ini? Tapi Baekhyun sudah sangat memahami hal itu, harusnya tidak menjadi masalah.

Chanyeol segera menuju kamarnya setelah pertemuannya selesai. Namun ia tidak menemukan Baekhyun disana. Dia mencari ke seluruh bagian rumah utama, namun tidak juga menemukan kekasihnya. Chanyeol semkain merasa kesal dan marah. Ia keluar menuju balkon kamarnya, dari lantai dua ia akan lebih mudah melihat keseluruh bagian Chanyeol's mansion. Mata merah Chanyeol menangkap sosok Baekhyun keluar dari gudang latihan panahan bersama seorang penjaga berambut pirang. Hanya mereka berdua yang keluar dari gudang itu, tidak ada orang lain disana.

"What the fuck?!" Pikir Chanyeol, apa yang Baekhyun lakukan berduaan dengan pria itu di dalam gudang?. Chanyeol sangat marah dan dia tidak akan membiarkan hal ini begitu saja.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamarnya, ia masuk ke dalam dan menemukan Chanyeol sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur pinknya.

"Ah Chanyeol, kau disini?"

Baekhyun menyapa Chanyeol, namun yang disapa hanya menatapnya dengan dingin. Lalu Baekhyun menyadari bahwa suhu di ruangan itu menjadi lebih panas dari biasanya. Sepertinya Chanyeol sedang marah.

"Chanyeol... aku ingin bicara..." Baekhyun kembali membuka suara.

Chanyeol berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun, ia menarik kerah baju Baekhyun dengan kuat, lalu ia mendorong Baekhyun merapat ke dinding. Benturan cukup keras terdengar saat tubuh Baekhyun menubruk dinding kamar. Chanyeol tidak menggunakan tenaga sepenuhnya saat mendorong Baekhyun, walaupun ia marah, namun ia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia sangat mencintai pemuda cantik itu, ia tidak akan tega bila benar-benar menyakitinya.

"Awwww!... Chanyeol, that kind of hurts!" Baekhyun memprotes.

Chanyeol mencengkram dagu Baekhyun, menatapnya dengan tajam.

"How could you do this?! Kau menkhianatiku?! Dengan penjaga bodoh itu! Katakan padaku Baekhyun apa kau baru saja bercinta dengannya di gudang?!"

Baekhyun terkejut, lalu ia meletakkan tangannya di dada Chanyeol.

"No! Tentu saja aku tidak bercinta dengannya! Are you crazy!? Kau salah paham Chanyeol."

"Salah paham?! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu tingkahmu belakangan ini! Seluruh Chanyeol's mansion bergosip tentangmu yang sangat dekat dengan penjaga Blue Snow itu! Kau keterlaluan Baek! I will burn him alive in front of your eyes!"

"No! You can't kill him."

Respon Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol semakin naik darah. Ia mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan melemparnya ke tempat tidur. Ia merobek kasar baju Baekhyun, ia menarik celana Baekhyun sampai pria cantik itu telanjang. Chanyeol mencium leher Baekhyun dan menggigitnya dengan kasar, sampai leher mulus itu terluka. Tangannya mencengkram keras kedua tangan Baekhyun sejajar kepala Baekhyun. Pria cantik itu terkejut, Chanyeol belum pernah memperlakukannya sekasar ini saat mereka bercinta. Jelas Chanyeol sedang marah besar saat ini.

"Wait! Chanyeol wait! Dengarkan aku dulu!"

Baekhyun berusaha menahan Chanyeol dengan mengajaknya bicara, namun Chanyeol tidak mau mendengarkan. Ia mulai melebarkan kedua kaki Baekhyun dan ia melepas celananya. Chanyeol akan memasuki Baekhyun tanpa persiapan saat ini juga. Penis besar itu berusaha membobol hole Baekhyun. Tatapan mata Chanyeol tampak seperti nyala api saat ini. Baekhyun ingin Chanyeol berhenti, namun tubuhnya susah diajak bekerja sama dalam hal ini, tubuhnya secara alamiah bereaksi terhadap sentuhan Chanyeol. Penis Baekhyun juga mulai tegang dan mengeluarkan cairan pre cum. Chanyeol mencium kasar bibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengambil botol berisi pelumas di ujung tempat tidur Baekhyun. Ia mengolesi penisnya dengan pelumas itu, lalu ia mendorong penisnya kedalam hole Baekhyun dengan satu kali hentakan. Penis besar itu pun akhirnya masuk ke dalam hole Baekhyun. Saat marah pun Chanyeol masih memikirkan kenyamanan Baekhyun dengan menggunakan pelumas, ia tidak pernah bisa benar-benar menyakiti Baekhyun-nya.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!... sssshhhhh"

Teriakan bercampur desahan keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Ia melihat Chanyeol diatasnya mulai menggenjot hole nya dengan agresif. Baekhyun sebenarnya bisa saja menikmati persetubuhan yang kasar ini, akan tetap menyenangkan baginya, tapi dia tidak ingin melakukannya dalam kondisi salah paham seperti ini. Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol memasang ekspresi yang dingin, Chanyeol sendiri tidak tampak menikmati persetubuhan ini. Dia melakukannya untuk melampiaskan emosinya.

Baekhyun mencium bibir Chanyeol, ia lalu mendorong tangan Chanyeol sehingga tangannya terbebas, lalu ia segera memeluk Chanyeol. Ia memeluknya dengan erat, Baekhyun berhasil mengambil posisi setengah duduk dengan posisi penis Chanyeol masih di dalam holenya.

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol! Aku tidak berkhianat! Yesung adalah mata-mata! Dia adalah mata-mata yang kita cari dan aku sedang menyelidikinya!"

Baekhyun berteriak di telinga Chanyeol sambil tetap memeluknya. Chanyeol menghentikan aktifitasnya. Ia terdiam mendengar teriakan Baekhyun. Lalu ia perlahan melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun sambil menatapnya.

"Dia mata-mata itu, aku sudah pasti akan hal itu. Namun aku belum berhasil mendapatkan info siapa yang menyuruhnya melakukan semua ini. Aku tidak bisa bercerita padamu saat makan siang tadi karena ada banyak pelayan."

Chanyeol masih diam menatap Baekhyun. Lalu Baekhyun melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Dia tahu detail penyeranganku yang tidak diketahui orang lain. Dia juga yang mendapat perintah dari Luhan hyung tentang bendera itu dan meceritakannya pada Lay hyung. Bingkisan berisi pisau itu terjatuh dan terbuka di depan Lay saat ia yang membawanya. Dia tidak dekat dengan Luhan sebelum ini, tidak ada yang tahu keberadaannya sebelum ini, dia memanfaatkan kebaikan hati Luhan dan bermaksud menjadikannya kambing hitam. Lalu kupikir ia sengaja mendekatiku untuk semakin memecah belah kita. Dia secara rutin akan ijin ke kota setiap minggu, kupikir ia bertemu dengan orang yang menyuruhnya melakukan semua ini. I just play along with his scheme dan aku berhasil mendapat semua info tadi. Aku tidak ingin kau membunuhnya sekarang, kita harus menunggu sampai kita mengetahui siapa dalang semua ini. Aku tadi hanya berbicara dengannya di gudang, nothing happens! Aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya menyentuhku."

Chanyeol menarik nafas panjang mendengar semua penjelasan Baekhyun. Dia melepaskan penisnya dari hole Baekhyun dan mengambil posisi duduk di tempat tidur Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol? Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau tidak percaya padaku?" Baekhyun tampak cemas melihat respon Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal?! Kau membuatku berpikir kau menghianatiku! Kenapa kau selalu membuatku cemas seolah aku akan kehilanganmu!? Aku tidak suka itu Baek!"

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. I am sorry! Kau kan sangat sibuk seminggu ini, kau baru pulang setelah aku tidur. Kita belum sempat bicara dan kau sudah marah-marah duluan. Lagi pula selain ini kapan aku membuatmu salah paham dan seolah akan meninggalkanmu? Tidak pernah kan." Baekhyu mem-pout-kan mulutnya.

"Kau hampir mati belum lama ini! Kau pikir itu tidak membuatku cemas?! Sekarang kau tiba-tiba menunjukkan kedekatan dengan orang lain! Apa kau memang sudah tidak ingin bersamaku lagi?!"

Chanyeol mulai meracau tak tentu arah. Baekhyun langusng paham, bahwa Chanyeol belum sepenuhnya pulih dari rasa takut kehilangannya saat penyerangan waktu itu, sekarang ada kejadian ini, Chanyeol jadi menyamakan perasaannya, yaitu perasaan takut kehilangan Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku sayang. Aku tahu tentang penyerangan itu, adalah salahku juga yang bandel tidak mematuhi perintahmu. Tapi aku selamat dan aku baik-baik saja Chanyeol. Aku janji tidak akan pernah tidak mematuhi perintahmu lagi. Tentang penjaga itu, sama sekali tidak benar. Kau tidak perlu kuatir, aku tidak menyukainya sama sekali. Aku hanya memanfaatkan situsai, menggunakan taktik-nya untuk kepentingan kita. Aku hanya mencontoh strategimu Chanyeol. Salahku adalah tidak membicarakannya dulu denganmu sehingga kau jadi salah paham."

Baekhyun menyentuh tangan Chanyeol, ia menarik tangan itu dan menciumnya penuh kesungguhan.

"Aku tidak suka melihat kau dekat dengan orang lain! I fucking hate that! Kau membuatku berpikir ada yang istimewa dengan penjaga brengsek itu!"

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol, aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti perasaanmu. Harusnya aku bercerita dulu padamu sebelum menjalankan rencana ini. Maafkan lah aku Chanyeol. Dan kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Dari sejak aku kecil aku hanya ingin bersamamu, tidak ada orang lain selain dirimu. Trust me Chanyeol. Aku juga akan menjaga keselamatanku dengan baik, karena aku tidak ingin kau sedih kehilanganku. I promise Chanyeol."

Baekhyun mendekat dan memeluk Chanyeol. Baekhyun mencium kedua pipi, dahi dan bibir Chanyeol. Biasanya Chanyeol lah yang sibuk meyakinkan Baekhyun, tentang perasaannya, namun kali ini justru sebaliknya. Baekhyun bisa melihat betapa kacaunya Chanyeol bila kehilangan dirinya, dan itu membuat Baekhyun sangat bahagia. Ia bertambah yakin tentang perasaan Chanyeol padanya. Ia sangat yakin betapa besarnya keinginan Chanyeol untuk selalu bersamanya. Chanyeol tidak pernah ingin kehilangan Baekhyun dengan cara apapun. Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang. Ia sudah lebih tenang, ia lalu menarik dagu Baekhyun dan berbicara.

"Arasso… tidak masalah lagi sekarang. Yang penting kau tidak tertarik padanya kan? Apa kau menyukainya?!"

"Of course not! Aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Dia yang menyebabkan aku terluka dan hampir membuat aku terbunuh. Bila saatnya tiba, aku ingin dia mati dengan menderita!" Baekhyun menjawab dengan pasti.

"Good! Aku akan mewujudkan keinginanmu itu. Permintaan maafmu juga aku terima. Dan Baek... aku juga minta maaf bila aku kasar saat marah padamu." Chanyeol tampak sedikit menyesal atas sikapnya pada Baekhyun tadi.

"It's okay... Kau tidak benar-benar menyakitiku tadi, i know you will never hurt me Chanyeol. I like it actually... ternyata kau sangat agresif dan menyeramkan saat cemburu. Hehehehehehe..."

Chanyeol terkekeh dan mencubit manis hidung baekhyun saat mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. Lalu ia tersenyum dan menatap kekasih cantiknya.

"Baek, aku masih memegang sumpahku. Aku akan menemukan dalang penyerangan itu dan membunuhnya untukmu. You have my word!"

"I know Chanyeol, dan aku tidak pernah meragukan itu." Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengecup pipi Chanyeol.

"So, what should we do next?" Baekhyun lalu bertanya.

"Later! Sekarang ada yang lebih penting." Chanyeol menjawab.

Baekhyun menunjukkan wajah bingung. Apa yang lebih penting dari masalah mata-mata ini. Chanyeol lalu secara tiba-tiba menarik Baekhyun sampai ia terbaring dan membuka lebar kedua kakinya. Chanyeol lalu mengarahkan penisnya dan menusukkan kembali penis tegang itu ke dalam hole Baekhyun dengan sekali hentakan yang kuat.

"Aaahhh! Oohhhh... Chanyeol... kau nakal sekali!"

Baekhyun langsung mendesah mendapat perlakuan seperti itu oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol semakin bersemangat menggenjot hole sempit itu. Ia mencium bibir Baekhyun.

Thrust! Thrust! Thrust!

"Ahhhh... oohhh... ssshhhh Baek... fuck! Kau sangat sempit!"

Tempat tidur itu berguncang hebat, Chanyeol sangat agresif menggenjot tubuh Baekhyun di bawahnya. Bibirnya sibuk mencium bibir Baekhyun, lalu menjilat telinga Baekhyun, menggigit leher Baekhyun dan menghisap nipple Baekhyun.

"CHANYEOL! Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhh..."

Baekhyun mendapat orgasme pertamanya. Sperma terasa hangat mengenai perut Chanyeol. Baekhyun menata nafasnya, saat Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun, ia sangat bersyukur bahwa semuanya hanya kesalah pahaman saja. Baekhyun tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah mengkhianatinya. Baekhyun hanya dan selalu akan menjadi miliknya seorang. Chanyeol bersyukur memiliki kekasih yang sangat mencintainya dan selalu setia padanya. Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun dengan penuh ke-posesif-an, lalu Chanyeol melanjutkan menggenjot tubuh Baekhyun, ia menusukkan penisnya harder and deeper! Genjotan itu semakin lama semakin kencang saat orgasmenya hampir sampai.

"Arrrgghhhh! BAEKHYUN! Ssshhhhh..."

Chanyeol ambruk diatas tubuh Baekhyun. Nafasnya terengah-engah, dia meletakkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Baekhyun. Perlahan Chanyeol melepaskan penisnya dari hole Baekhyun.

"I love you Chanyeol. Aku tidak akan pernah mengkhianatimu. Tidak ada orang lain yang menyentuhku selain dirimu."

Suara Baekhyun terdengat tepat di telinga Chanyeol. Pria tampan bermata merah itu mengangkat wajahnya menatap mata biru Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendaratkan satu ciuman hangat yang manis di bibir pink itu. Tangannya mendekap erat tubuh telanjang Baekhyun.

" I want more!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba berkata sambil mendorong tubuh Chanyeol kembali berbaring. Baekhyun sekarang berada diatas tubuh Chanyeol. Ia mengambil robekan bajunya dan mengikat kedua tangan Chanyeol di tiang tempat tidur.

"Wow! I see Baek... are you trying to rape me or what?" Chanyeol terkekeh melihat aksi Baekhyun.

"Maybe i am!" Baekhyun tersenyum nakal. Ia kemudian mencium bibir Chanyeol. Baekhyun memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Chanyeol, bunyi saliva terdengar mengalun, dua lidah saling bertaut. Baekhyun mengulum bibir Chanyeol dengan rakus. Ia sedang ingin mendominasi kekasih tampannya. Beruntung bagi Baekhyun, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak keberatan akan hal itu.

Baekhyun menjilati telinga Chanyeol, menggigit dau telinga besaritu dan menjilatnya dengan seduktif. Baekhyun lalu mencium leher Chanyeol, meninggalkan tanda kemerahan disana. Tidak puas dengan itu, Baekhyun kemudian mengigit leher Chanyeol sampai terluka.

"Ouch! What the fuck Baek?" Chanyeol refleks bertanya.

"Hihihihihi... pembalasan yang tadi. Sekarang kita memiliki luka yang sama di leher."

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Chanyeol hanya mampu menggelengkan kepala mendengarnya.

"Kau tidak boleh protes, kau sedang dalam posisi lemah tuan leader. Kau terikat tidak berdaya di tempat tidurku. Kau harus mengikuti semua kemauanku dan kau harus memuaskanku, aku tidak akan melepasmu bila kau tidak memuaskanku." Baekhyun mulai beraksi mendominasi Chanyeol.

"Hahahahaha... baiklah Baek. Kau tidak hanya akan puas, tapi kau akan ketagihan dengan penis besarku itu sayang..." Chanyeol membalas perkataan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang. Lalu ia mulai menjilati nipples Chanyeol, menyusu di nipples itu sampai membuat Chanyeol mendesah tak karuan.

"Ahhhhh... eohhhh... baby Baek... ohhhh..."

Baekhyun tambah bersemangat mengerjai tubuh Chanyeol. Ia lalu menciumi dada Chanyeol sampai ke perut dan sampai kepada penis yang sudah tegang itu. Baekhyun mencium kepala penis Chanyeol, menjilatiya seperti permen dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Baekhyun mengemut kencang penis itu di dalam mulutnya. Ia bisa merasakan rasa cairan pre cum di dalam mulutnya.

"Oh my! Damn Baekhyun! You're too good! Aaaaahhhhh..." desahan Chanyeol semakin kencang terdengar.

Lalu Baekhyun mengehntikan blow job nya. Ia membelai wajah sempurna Chanyeol. "Aku ingin merasakan kau didalamku." Dengan kalimat itu Baekhyun menuangkan cairan pelumas ke penis Chanyeol, menggosokkan cairan itu naik turun di batang penis yang besar dan berurat itu. Chanyeol memejamkan mata menikmati sensasi itu. Baekhyun lalu mengarahkan penis Chanyeol ke holenya. Penis itu masuk dalam sekali dorongan.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh..." Desahan Chaneyol dan Baekhyun mengalun bersamaan.

Lalu Baekhyun mulai bergerak, Ia menggoyang pinggulnya naik turun, lalu memutar, dan selanjutnya maju mundur. Ia terus mengulang gerakan itu dengan teratur. Temponya semakin cepat.

"eohhhh... ahhh... sayang, kau sangat hebat!" Chanyeol menikmati dengan teramat sangat semua gerakan erotis Baekhyun diatasnya. Baekhyun lalu memilin nipplesnya sendiri di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Enghhh... ohhhhh... Chanyeol... sssshhhh... Fuck me good baby!" Suara desahan Baekhyun terdengar semakin kencang.

"Chanyeol... please touch my dick, it needs your hand baby..." Baekhyun mengeluarkan request yang sebenarnya bertentangan dengan kondisi Chanyeol yang terikat tangannya. Tapi saat kekasihmu adalah seorang chosen one dengan fire power yang luar biasa, hal itu bukanlah penghalang tentunya. Chanyeol mengeluarkan smirknya, ia langsung dengan mudah melepas ikatan di tangannya dengan sedikit fire power. Lalu ia menyentuh penis Baekhyun yang langsung berkedut kencang dengan sentuhan itu.

"Kau ingin aku melecehkan penismu ini sayang?"

"Yes! Please! Touch it!"

Chanyeol mulai mengocok penis itu, penisnya sendiri juga mulai berkedut kencang di dalam hole Baekhyun. Chanyeol menutup kepala penis Baekhyun.

"What are you doing?" Baekhyun kesal karena Chanyeol mencegahnya orgasme.

"Aku ingin kita sampai bersama sayang. Sedikit lagi..."

"Arghhhh... oh my Chanyeol! Aku tidak tahan lagi! Fuck... ohhhhhh..." Goyangan Baekhyun semakin kencang dan brutal. Penis Chanyeol terasa seperti dibungkus kencang di dalam hole Baekhyun, dan diurut sempurna di dalam sana. Kedutan penis Chanyeol terasa semakin kuat, lalu ia melepas tangannya yang menutup kepala penis Baekhyun.

"CHAN!...Aaaaaaahhhhhhh..."

"Shhhhhh... oooohhhhhhh BAEKHYUN!"

Mereka mendapat orgasme di saat yang bersamaan. Baekhyun langsung jatuh diatas dada Chanyeol. Nafasnya terputus-putus. Orgasme tadi sangat luar biasa. It was damn good!

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Baekhyun kelelahan. Ia lalu melepas ikatan di tangannya yang satu lagi. Chanyeol mendekap tubuh Baekhyun yang masih berkeringat. Tangannya mengelus punggung Baekhyun yang berekeringat. Beberapa saat kemudian Chanyeol malah mendengar dengkuran halus. Baekhyun kelelahan dan jatuh tertidur dengan tenangnya di atas dada Chanyeol. Leader Red Dragoin itu tertawa melihat kelakukan kekasihnya. Dengan perlahan ia meletakkan tubuh Baekhyun diatas tempat tidur, menyelimutinya dan mencium dahinya.

"Selamat tidur sayang..." Bisik Chanyeol pelan sebelum berdiri menuju kamar mandi. Chanyeol lalu menuju ruang kerjanya, ada misi yang harus ia rencakan.

Baekhyun terbangun beberapa jam kemudian saat Xiumin membangunkannya untuk makan malam. Xiumin hanya mengulum senyumnya melihat kondisi kamar Baekhyun dan melihat keadaan Baekhyun, dia tidak perlu lagi bertanya, ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi tadi siang. Diam-diam Xiumin bersyukur, berarti gosip antara tuan muda Baekhyun dan salah satu penjaga itu tidak benar adanya. Buktinya kedua tuan mudanya itu tampak baru saja bercinta dengan ganasnya.

...

Yesung menulis surat dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Ia mengabari Zhoumi bahwa ia berhasil mendekati Baekhyun. Ia akan menceritakannya saat mereka bertemu 3 hari lagi. Ia yakin ia akan mendapat bonus atas kesuksesannya. Zhoumi juga tersenyum puas membaca surat singkat Yesung. Namun respon yang berbeda muncul saat Zhoumi menyampaikan berita itu pada tetua Boa.

"Semudah itu?! Really?... Baekhyun yang memuja dan mencintai Chanyeol setengah mati selama ini, dengan mudahnya berpaling pada Yesung?"

Tetua Boa tidak yakin akan semua ini. Dia mencium gelagat tidak baik dari semua ini. Bisa jadi Yesung sudah ketahuan dan bila itu benar, dia harus segera memutus kontak antar dirinya dan mata-mata itu. Dia tidak bisa ketahuan sebagai dalang dari semua ini, karena ia bersama para tetua lain sudah membuat perjanjian dengan Chanyeol. Dia akan terkena hukuman mati bila melanggarnya. Dan diatas semua itu, Chanyeol sudah pasti akan membantainya habis-habisan bila mengetahui ia lah dalang dari penyerangan Baekhyun.

3 hari kemudian Yesung berjalan dengan penuh percaya diri menuju kediaman Zhoumi. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa ia sedang diikuti.

"Well done Yesung. Kau memang hebat!" Zhoumi tersenyum puas mendengar cerita Yesung tentang kedekatannya dengan Baekhyun.

"Aku berhasil mengajaknya pergi hanya berdua besok malam. Kami akan menyelinap keluar setelah Chanyeol tertidur. Sepertinya bocah itu sangat menyukaiku." Yesung menceritakan rencananya.

"Bagus! Aku akan melaporkan progres ini pada bos kita. Dia pasti akan senang. Sepertinya dia ragu saat membaca suratmu kemarin. Tapi aku yakin hal ini akan meyakinkannya." Zhoumi menjelaskan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau merasa suhu di ruangan ini bertambah panas? Apa kau menyalakan pemanas atau sejenisnya?" Yesung mengelap keringatnya yang mulai bercucuran.

"No i don't." Zhoumi juga mulai merasakan suhu ruangan yang semakin tinggi.

Tiba-tiba pintu rumah terbuka dengan kasar. Tampak dua sosok berambut merah dengan senyum setan di bibir mereka. Kai dan Lay!

"What the fuck?!" Zhoumi berteriak melihat dua tamu yang tidak diundang.

"Shit!" Yesung terkejut melihat dua seniornya tiba-tiba muncul. Dia ketahuan!

Lay dan Kai dengan mudah melumpuhkan dua orang itu. Lay melempar fire powernya, dan dalam sekejap dua pemuda itu terkapar di lantai tak bisa melawan. Yesung dan Zhoumi sudah dalam keadaan terikat dan bertumpu dengan lutut mereka sekarang. Lalu dari pintu nampak sosok tinggi berbaju serba hitam masuk. Sosok itu mengambil kursi dan duduk dengan tenang di hadapan dua tawanan itu. Chanyeol tampak mengerikan dengan senyum setannya melihat dua pria itu.

"So... you are the spy. Dan kau adalah... hmmmm... aku duga kau hanya penyampai pesan pada bosmu. Kau tampak terlalu bodoh untuk menjadi dalang dari semua ini!" Chanyeol mulai bicara. Ia menyadari bahwa siapapun dalang itu, dia cukup pintar untuk tidak ikut serta dalam pertemuan kali ini. Dia sudah mencium gelegat tidak baik dan memilih menyelamatkan diri dengan mengorbankan anak buahnya.

"Katakan siapa bos kalian, dan aku akan mengampuni nyawa kalian." Chanyeol kembali berbicara.

"Aku tidak tahu! Sungguh! Aku hanya mendapat perintah lewat pria itu!" Yesung melihat ke arah Zhoumi.

"Aku tidak akan bicara!" Zhoumi membuang ludah.

"Bebaskan aku! Aku tidak tahu apa-apa!" Lagi-lagi Yesung berbicara pada Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak bisa memberikan informasi apapun, tidak ada gunanya aku mengampuni nyawamu." Chanyeol menjawab dengan tenang.

"You can't kill me! Baekhyun will mad at you if you did!"

"Hahahahahaha... are you sure about that?" Chanyeol tertawa mengejek.

Lalu dari arah pintu, nampak Baekhyun masuk diikuti oleh Sehun dan Luhan. Baekhyun menuju Chanyeol dan mencium bibir merah Chanyeol dengan bergairah.

"Yesung... you don't really think that i actually fall for you, do you? Hihihihihiihi... It was all just an act. Aku hanya berpura-pura, sama seperti kau yang juga berpura-pura menyukaiku. Kalau kau berpikir aku akan mengkhianati the chosen one untuk pria sepertimu, you are dreaming dear! You are nothing compare to Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun dengan manja duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol setelah ia selesai bicara.

Yesung terdiam tak mampu bicara. Ia salah duga! Dia pikir Baekhyun memang benar-benar jatuh pada perangkapnya. Ternyata Baekhyun justru mempermainkannya. Dia benar-benar meremehkan kepintaran seorang Baekhyun.

"Kau membuka kedokmu sendiri dari pertama kali kita bicara. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa aku terkena panah saat aku masih menunggang kudaku. Hanya aku, Chanyeol dan penyerangku yang tahu tentang itu. Selanjutnya, memainkanmu sangatlah mudah. You're so stupid to believe that i really fall for you. Hihihihihihihi..."

Chanyeol mengeluarkan smirknya dan mengelus kepala Baekhyun di pangkuannya, lalu ia mencium pipi mulus kekasihnya itu.

"Kau juga berusaha mengarahkan kecurigaan pada Luhan, dan kau percaya kami benar-benar bertengkar dengan Chanyeol. Kau tidak cukup pintar untuk jadi mata-mata! It was all just an act! Kau termakan dengan sandiwara kami dan kau lengah. Selama kau sibuk mendekati dan berbicara dengan Baekhyun, Luhan diam-diam memeriksa kamarmu dan menemukan surat-suratmu dengan Zhoumi. Surat berisi perintah dan jadwal pertemuan kalian." Sehun bicara sambil merangkul Luhan.

Yesung memandang Luhan, satu-satunya harapan untuk selamat saat ini.

"Luhan tolonglah maafkan aku! Kita sesama Blue snow. Kau paham kan kita harus berjuang untuk bisa survive di Red Dragon. Aku tidak bermaksud melukaimu Luhan."

"Kau menyalahgunakan kepercayaanku. Kau memfitnahku untuk menanggung semua kesalahanmu. Kau berniat memecah belah keluarga kami, memisahkan Baekhyun dari Chanyeol dan yang paling parah adalah kau hampir membuat Baekhyun terbunuh!. Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak bisa menolongmu."

Luhan menahan tangisnya yang hampir pecah. Ia sangat sedih dengan semua ini. Tapi ia sadar tidak mungkin ia memaafkan Yesung dengan segala kesalahannya.

Yesung tertunduk dan menangis. Habis sudah harapannya untuk selamat.

"Baiklah... Baekhyun, apa hukuman yang pantas untuk pria tak tahu diri ini?" Chanyeol tampak bertanya pada Baekhyun di pangkuannya.

"Bleed him alive!" Baekhyun berkata dengan senyum manisnya.

Luhan menatap Sehun saat mendengar jawaban Bakhyun, ia sepertinya tidak terbiasa dengan gaya Baekhyun dalam punishment. Lalu Sehun menjelaskan pada Luhan.

"Dia memang seperti itu. Terkadang ekspresi wajah tidak sejalan dengan apa yang diucapkannya. Dia bisa saja memerintahkan kematian seseorang dengan senyum manis di wajahnya." Luhan hanya mampu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mendengar penjelasan Sehun.

"Lay, do as uri Baekhyun's wish!" Chanyeol mengeluarkan perintahnya.

Lay lalu melepas ikatan tangan Yesung. Dia menyayat tepat di pergelang tangan kanan dan kiri Yesung. Darah segar langsung muncrat, berceceran dan mulai mengotori lantai. Yesung terduduk menatap tangannya yang dipenuhi darah. Lalu Lay menarik kaki Yesung dan ia menyayat tepat di kedua pergelangan kaki Yesung. Darah semakin bertambah banyak mengalir. Yesung ambruk tak berdaya di lantai. Dia sekarat, ini adalah cara mati yang menyakitkan dan perlahan. Baekhyun memang kejam dalam hal semacam ini. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tersenyum puas melihatnya, mereka bertatapan dan kembali berciuman di bibir. Luhan menutup wajahnya dan bersembunyi di pelukan Sehun melihat kondisi Yesung. Ia tidak sampai hati melihatnya.

"One done. Sekarang giliran kau! Kau sadar kan tidak ada jalan keluar yang enak bagimu dalam masalah ini. Kau dan bosmu bermain-main dengan orang terpenting bagi the chosen one, kalian tidak akan menemukan kematian yang mudah!" Chanyeol menunjuk muka Zhoumi. Pria itu hanya diam, tak bicara apapun.

"Kalau kau tidak bicara, aku akan menyiksamu sampai kau bicara." Kai berbisik di telinga Zhoumi.

"Kau bisa bicara sekarang atau setelah kami siksa, itu pilihanmu." Lay menambahkan dengan tenang.

Chanyeol membakar sebelah tangan Zhoumi perlahan.

"Arggghhh! Fuck!" Zhoumi berteriak kesakitan.

Diluar dugaan, Zhoumi ternyata malah berkonsentrasi memunculkan fire powernya. Tapi tentunya Chanyeol dengan mudah mematikan fire powernya yang tidak seberapa itu. Zhoumi terdiam sambil menunduk, lalu ia mengambil keputusan yang ia anggap terbaik saat itu. Ia tetap menunduk tak bicara, lalu ia menggigit lidahnya sampai putus. Darah segar mengalir dari mulutnya. Zhoumi adalah asisten setia, ia tidak akan membocorkan identitasnya bosnya, ia lebih memilih mati dari pada melakukan hal itu.

"Fuck!" Kai langsung mengumpat melihat tubuh Zhoumi yang tergeletak tak bernyawa.

"Dia sangat loyal! Kuberi ancungan jempol untuk itu." Sehun berkata. Sementara Luhan lagi-lagi memejamkan matanya, ia tak sanggup melihat pertumpahan darah ini. This scene is not made for him.

"Fucking asshole! Bos nya pasti bukan sembarang orang. Jika dia sampai sesetia ini, pasti bosnya seseorang yang sangat penting di Red Dragon." Chanyeol tampak berpikir melihat kejadian ini. Chanyeol berdiri dan menginjak mayat tak berdaya itu seolah mayat itu hanya keset kaki.

"Periksalah rumah ini, siapa tahu kita mendapatkan petunjuk." Baekhyun mengusulkan. Dia tampak sama sekali tak terpengaruh dengan kejadian di hadapannya. Dia tetap terlihat tenang. Ia hanya kesal karna petunjuk untuk mencari dalang penyerangannya hilang.

"Good idea! Lakukan sekarang!" Chanyeol memberikan perintah.

"Lay, kita juga akan bisa menemukan petunjuk dari Zhoumi. Selidikilah latar belakangnya, siapa tahu kita bisa mendapat informasi mengenai pada siapa dia bekerja dan mengabdi selama ini." Chanyeol memberikan instruksinya pada Lay.

"Aku akan melakukannya leader Chanyeol." Lay mengangguk patuh.

Mereka menggeledah isi rumah itu, setelah itu mereka membakar rumah itu beserta dua mayat didalamnya. Perkara mata-mata pun selesai disini. Tapi tidak dengan akar dari seluruh permasalahan ini. Satu-satunya petunjuk hanya selembar surat dari bos Zhoumi yang memerintahkannya untuk menyuruh Yesung mendekati Baekhyun. Surat yang hanya ditanda tangani dengan huruf B.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Note:**

 **Terima kasih buat semuanya yang sudah membaca dan tetap setia ngikutin FF ini. Xoxo**

 **Fanfic ini juga author publish di Wattpad dengan judul yang sama.**

 **ID Wattpad: ParkNadhya**

 **Jadi buat readers yang lebih nyaman baca di wattpad juga udah bisa baca disana sekarang. Kalau disini belum update, boleh cek di wattpad, sapa tau dah update duluan kan disana. Hihihihihi….**

 **Rencananya FF ini akan seleai di chapter 15. *Kalo gak ada perubahan. Hehehehehehe...**

 **Thanks a lot buat semua reviewnya,** **Terutama yang selalu menyemangati author buat terus nulis.**

 **Membaca fanfiction ini adalah pilihan para readers, sama seperti untuk author, menulis fanfiction ini adalah pilihan author. So read it if you like it, and don't read it if you don't like it.**

 **This is my story, so i will make it as i please. If there is part of it or all of it that doesn't fit you, then you can choose not to read it. But if you choose to still read it, then you gotta rise above things you don't like about it and try to enjoy it. ;)**

 **Lalu buat readers yang dah menyempatkan diri ngasi reviewnya,** **makasih ya...** **kalian bikin author** **semangat dan** **seneng banget!:**

 **Dewi Ichigo Ichi** **: Hai dear! Thank you so much dah baca di FFN dan di Wattpad juga. Baca terus kelanjutannya ya. Love to read your review! Xoxo**

 **Guest : Hai! Makasih reviewnya ya. Dah ketahuan ya siapa yang akhirnya lewat and nolongin Baby Baek. Baca terus kelanjutannya ya. Xoxo**

 **Leevanee : Thanks ya! Author senang kalo kamu suka ceritanya. Siap laksanakan! Author usahakan akan update rutin tiap minggu ampe selesai nanti. Xoxo**

 **Park Chanbee Kyunhae : Makasih reviewnya dear. Soal Mpreg? Baca terus aja biar tau kelanjutannya. Gak bisa spoiler soalnya si author. Hihihihihi... xoxo**

 **tfta : Hai dear! Thank you so much reviewnya. Bikin author semangat. Beberapa hari ni semangat author buat nulis rada menurun, tapi setelah baca review kamu jadi semangat lg deh. Love you! xoxo**

 **chalienB04 : Hai sweety! Iya banget! Di WP minggu lalu bikin author pusing tujuh keliling, error mulu soalnya. Makasih ya dah baca di WP dan disini juga. You are the best motivator for author! Love you! xoxo**

 **Jenni16exo : Thanks reviewnya. Dah gak penasaran lagi kan di chapter ini. Xoxo**

 **baekkie614 : Omaigad juga. Hihihihihi... thanks ya reviewnya! Xoxo**

 **SuperSupreme61 : Thanks reviewnya. Bing-Bing senang tuh ada yang ngefans. Hihihihihi... xoxo**

 **ByunB04 : Thanks reviewnya ya. Baca terus kelanjutannya. Xoxo**

 **Elfina832 : Makasih ya! Senang banget kalo kamu suka. Ini akan selalu diusahain tetap update tiap minggu ya. Thanks dear! Xoxo**

 **luvyrhea : Dah tau gimana nasib Baek di chapter ni ya. Semoga kedepannya selalu baek2 aja ya si Baek. Hihihihhh... Thanks buat review dan semangatnya! Xoxo**

 **2ndkrokodil : First of all... makasih kalo kamu merasa ceritanya menarik. Soal penempatan bahasa inggris, menurut author sih pas2 aja ya. Emang beginilah style author dalam menempatkan bahasa inggris dalam FF ini, just like the way i talk in my daily life. I hope you can overcome your "risih" feeling and still read this FF. But if you can't, i totally understand too. Intinya bacalah FF ini buat bisa dinikmati, kalo kamu gak bisa menikmati ya jangan dipaksain juga kali ya. Sesuai yang author tulis diatas, membaca FF ini adalah pilihan, so you can choose what makes you comfortable. Thanks anyway for the review dear! Xoxo**

 **bosslu : Makasih reviewnya dear! Kamu kyaknya supporter utama Chanyeol pas nyerang musuh2nya ni. Hihihihihhi... Thanks, senang deh kalo km makin suka ceritanya. Dan yang nulis chapter kemarin masih sama kok, author tu lah... gak da orang lain. Hihihihii... Maafkan kalo kerasa beda. Semoga gak ngurangin semangat km membaca kelanjutan FF ini ya. xoxo**

 **Mawar biru : Makasih my dear! Karakter Chanyeol ama Baekhyun yang saling posesif dan rada Psycho emang salah satu point penting dalam ciri khas FF ini. Senang deh kalo km suka. Baca terus ya kelanjutan ceritanya. Ditunggu terus lho review2 menarik dari kamu. Love you! xoxo**

 **elfueki : Thanks buat review dan semangatnya ya! xoxo**

 **homohomoclub : Maafkan harus membuatmu pensaran. Semoga gak penasaran lagi di cahpter ni ya. Thanks for the review! Xoxo**

 **undetected61 : Amin! Thank you so much dear! Thanks juga semangatnya buat author. Love you! xoxo**

 **hulas99 : Harapan kamu dan author sama banget nih. Semoga author tetap ada waktu luang buat selalu update tiap minggu ya. Hihihihihi... Thank you review dan semangatnya ya! xoxo**

 **milkybaek : Semoga dah bisa lega di chapter ini ya. Dah tau nasib Baek gimana. Hihihihihi... Thanks reviewnya! Xoxo**

 **baekbttm : Maafkan membuatmu penasaran dengan endingnya. Semoga di chapter ni gak penasaran lagi ya. Hihihihi... Maklum Chan-Baek kan lagi dimabuk cinta, jadi mereka akan selalu mengulang2 ungkapan cinta mereka di setiap kesempatan. Hihihihi... Thanks reviewnya! Xoxo**

 **myzmsandraa99 : Thank God ada Lay ya... hihihihii... Thanks reviewnya dear. Love you. xoxo**

 **YourOnlyMoon : Thank you dear! Amin, semoga kamu tetap suka dan baca ampe tamat nanti ya. xoxo**

 **ParkHyonie6104 : Makasih ya reviewnya. Emang karakter Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang posesif jadi salah satu point utama di FF ini, glad you like it. Xoxo**

 **Incandescence7 : Thank you reviewnya dear. Makasih supportnya ya! Love you! xoxo**

 **Terima kasih buat yang sudah follow dan favorite di chapter 12, you guys are the best and i love you!. xoxo: Syznqi, byunspark, kimhaneul19, realarrr, GALAXYDYA, nimaslestari01,** **xiao jie, Diyah Nur Masadah,** **maulisa**

 **Thank you so much buat semua silent reader yang tetap setia ngikutin FF ini.** **It means so much for me.** **Kalian bikin author happy dengan jumlah kalian yang** **semakin hari semakin banyak** **. XOXO**

 **Mohon maaf buat segala bentuk typo ya! Jeongmal Mianhe!**

 **XOXO,**

 **Author Park Nadia**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Red Dragon and The Blue Snow**

 _ **Genre:**_ _Fantasy, Mystery, Psychology, Yaoi, Romance_

 _ **Main Cast:**_ _Chanyeol, Baekhyun_

 _ **Additional Cast:**_ _EXO, SUJU, F(X), SNSD, Big Bang, dll_

 _ **Rating:**_ _M_

 _ **Length:**_ _Chaptered_

 _ **Warning:**_

 _Violence, Abuse, Sexual, Hardcore, Adult Content._

 _Restricted. Not recomended for underage! NC-17_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _The story is belong to author._

 _The cast belong to themselves_ _Nama-nama cast/karakter dalam cerita hanya pinjaman, pengembangan sifat karakter berdasar keinginan author._

 _No plagiarism please!_

 _ **Cerita ini juga dipublish oleh author dengan judul yang sama di**_

 _ **Wattpad: ParkNadhya**_

 **Chapter 14: Will You Marry Me?**

Baekhyun terbaring diatas tempat tidurnya sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ia belum juga bisa tidur padahal ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Ia masih sibuk memikirkan surat dengan inisial B yang ditemukan di rumah Zhoumi beberapa hari yang lalu. Siapa kira-kira B ini, dia pastinya adalah dalang dari penyerangan terhadapnya. Nama Baekhyun sendiri juga berawalan B, selain dirinya, ada Bing-Bing yang juga berinisial B, lalu Bora juga memiliki inisial yang sama. Lalu siapa lagi yang berinisial B?... Tiba-tiba Baekhyun bangun dari posisi berbaringnya. Matanya membulat, ia nampak mendapatkan ide. Lalu Baekhyun segera beranjak ke pintu penghubung menuju kamar Chanyeol. Kamar itu kosong, Chanyeol belum kembali ke kamarnya, sepertinya pertemuan Chanyeol belum selesai. Baekhyun berjalan menuju ruang kerja Chanyeol dengan baju tidurnya yang berbentuk seperti dress wanita, yang sedikit kebesaran dan mengekspos bahu putihnya. Baekhyun mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Chanyeol lalu membukanya perlahan.

"Chanyeol?..." Suara Baekhyun terdengar, dan membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh. Chanyeol melihat sosok Baekhyun sekilas dan langsung berdiri ke arah pintu.

"Baby Baek? Kau belum tidur? Ada apa sayang?" Chanyeol berdiri dan berjalan menuju Baekhyun. Ia merangkul Baekhyun dan mencium dahi Baekhyun.

"Apa kau masih lama? Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu." Baekhyun berkata dengan ekspresi polos yang menggemaskan.

"I see... aku akan segera kembali ke kamar. Tunggulah aku disana sebentar." Chanyeol berkata, lalu ia kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan. Di dalam ruangan tampak Sehun, Lay, Kai dan Suho sudah berdiri dan bersiap-siap keluar dari ruangan.

"Kalian mau kemana? Apa aku bilang kalau pertemuan kita bubar?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Hyung please... tidak akan ada yang menghentikanmu bekerja sampai pagi sekalipun, kecuali tentunya orang yang tadi mengetuk pintu ruangan ini. We all know that... hehehehehe..." Sehun menjawab dengan senyum setan menghiasi wajahnya.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan smirknya. Lalu ia menatap Sehun tajam.

"Maksudmu kau sangat yakin bila Baekhyun yang meminta, aku akan menghentikan pertemuan kita ini?"

"Absofuckinglutely!" Sehun menjawab yakin.

Sementara itu 3 pria tampan lainnya hanya diam dan mengulum senyum mereka. Mereka juga tahu pasti bahwa itu benar adanya. Chanyeol memang workacholic, dia mampu bekerja sampai pagi menjelang dan tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikannya. Tapi bila Baekhyun sudah menyusulnya dan menyuruhnya beristirahat, maka Chanyeol akan dengan senang hati menurutinya.

"Hmmmm... i fucking hate it when you're right! Hahahahaha..." Chanyeol tertawa bersama Sehun.

"Kalian semua silahkan beristirahat sekarang. Kita akan melanjutkannya besok." Chanyeol bertitah yang disambut dengan senyum lebar dari semua yang ada di ruangan itu.

...

Chanyeol masuk ke kamarnya, ia melihat Baekhyun sedang berbaring dengan posisi tengkurap. Baekhyun langsung tersenyum dan mengambil posisi duduk saat melihat Chanyeol masuk. Baekhyun nampak memeluk bantal di tempat tidur Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengganti pakaiannya diiringi tatapan Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan penuh semangat. Tatapan itu semacam campuran puppy eyes dan aegyo ala Baekhyun.

"Arasso... kau sudah tidak sabar untuk bercerita. Ada apa sayangku?" Chanyeol sudah paham gelagat Baekhyun yang seperti ini. Dari sejak kecil, bila ia sangat ingin bercerita, maka ia akan bertingkah seperti sekarang ini. Chanyeol yang sudah mengganti pakaiannya segera duduk di sebelah Baekhyun di atas tempat tidur.

"Tentang inisial B di surat itu..."

"Yes?..."

"Begini analisisku, dalang penyeranganku adalah orang penting dan pastinya bukan orang sembarangan. Dia ingin aku mati tapi tetap tidak bermusuhan denganmu. Pasti ada keuntungan baginya bila itu terjadi. Mengingat posisiku, bila aku tidak ada, maka yang mendapatkan keuntungan adalah pasanganmu selanjutnya. Jadi dalang ini pasti ada kaitannya dengan siapapun yang akan jadi pasanganmu berikutnya. Dia sangat perduli dengan siapa yang akan jadi pasanganmu. Dia cukup pintar dalam berstrategi, itu berarti dia punya pengalaman baik dalam hal seperti ini. Di Red Dragon, yang memiliki pengalaman seperti itu biasanya adalah para pemimpinnya. Dia juga memiliki koneksi yang baik untuk dapat menyelamatkan dan menampung Lee Teuk, asisten Kangin, tanpa diketahui orang lain. Dan dia berinisial B... anyone you know that fit all those criteria?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh arti. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat, ia balas menatap Baekhyun.

"There is only one person!" Chanyeol berkata pada Baekhyun.

"Tetua Boa!" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun serentak berkata.

"That fucking bitch!" Chanyeol langsung memaki. Ia tidak menyangka Boa sebagai salah satu tetua akan melanggar janji yang dibuat oleh kelompoknya sendiri. Perempuan tua bangka itu sudah melewati batas, Chanyeol memastikan ia akan membayar mahal atas tindakannya ini.

"Aku tidak menduga justru dia yang sangat membenciku. Padahal aku kan belum pernah meracuni dia. Justru kalau tetua Taeyon yang benci padaku, aku akan sangat paham itu." Baekhyun meletakkan jari telunjuknya di tengah bibir bawahnya.

"Tetua Boa memang cukup fanatik dengan kemurnian darah Red Dragon. Kurasa itu yang dari awal membuatnya tidak suka padamu Baek, karena kau berdarah campuran."

"Hmmmm... Arasso..." Baekhyun tampak mengangguk-angguk tanda ia mengerti.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"Aku akan membakar wanita jalang itu hidup-hidup! Dia akan mati perlahan dan menyakitkan!" Chanyeol berkata dengan tatapan tajam.

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. Lalu ia mencium pipi Chanyeol dan berkata...

"Tapi kita harus memiliki bukti bahwa dia memang dalang dari penyerangan itu. Bila tidak para tetua dan sekutunya akan memnganggap kita memfitnah tetua Boa tanpa bukti."

"Aku tidak perduli! Aku tetap akan membunuhnya!" Chanyeol menjawab dengan emosi.

Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol lalu mencium bibir merah Chanyeol, ia lalu tersenyum dan memegang pipi Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sayang, kau tau aku sangat senang melihatmu begitu bernafsu untuk membunuh dalang penyerangan yang melukaiku. Aku bisa merasakan itu adalah salah satu bentuk cintamu padaku dan aku sangat menyukai itu. But i think we gotta be smart here, kau adalah leader Red Dragon, dan Boa adalah salah satu dari tetua yang sejak dulu memiliki koneksi kuat dengan orang-orang penting di Red Dragon. Kalau kita ingin menyingkirkannya, kita harus punya bukti kuat yang tak terbantahkan. Dengan begitu tidak akan ada yang bisa membela Boa dan kau bahkan bisa menjadikan ini sebagai alasan untuk membuat para tetua berada di bawah kendalimu. Mereka tidak akan lagi memiliki peranan penting bila salah satu dari mereka terbukti tidak bisa memegang janji mereka sendiri. We can win all with this bila kita bersabar dan mendapat bukti kuat." Baekhyun dengan bijaksana dan smart menjelaskan pada Chanyeol. Pria tampan bermata merah itu terdiam menatap mata biru Baekhyun, dia kemudian tersenyum penuh arti pada Baekhyun.

"Since when you become so wise and smart like this baby? Rasanya baru kemarin kau masih anak-anak yang manja dan bertindak tanpa berpikir panjang." Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun sambil mencubit pelan hidung Baekhyun. Lalu Chanyeol mencium pipi Baekhyun.

"Hihihihihi... aku kan bertambah dewasa sekarang. From my attack i also learn that every action has its consequences." Baekhyun nampak tersenyum senang atas pujian Chanyeol untuknya.

"Arasso baby... jadi katakanlah padaku apa rencanamu?"

"Menurutku tetua Boa akan mencari sekutu baru untuk menjalankan misi ini. Kalau kita bisa tau siapa sekutunya, kita bisa mulai mengawasi mereka dan mendapatkan bukti kerja sama mereka."

"How the hell we should know who is the ally?"

"Sekutu ini pasti harus memiliki petarung yang kuat untuk bisa mengalahkan penjagaan padaku saat mereka ingin membunuhku. Tetua Boa tau pasti kau menaruh Lay dan Kai serta penjaga handal lainnya untuk menjadi penjagaku, belum lagi kau yang hampir selalu ada disampingku, dia juga tau pasti kau tidak akan melepasku sendirian lagi, jadi untuk membunuhku dia harus memiliki petarung yang bisa mengalahkan Lay, Kai dan penjaga lainnya. Sementara para tetua tidak memiliki petarung handal, jadi siapakah yang memiliki petarung-petarung handal di Red Dragon?"

"Hmmmm... Semua keluarga terpandang di Red Dragon memiliki petarung kuat, tapi yang terkenal paling kuat adalah para petarung dari enam keluarga, yaitu keluarga Henry, keluarga Bing-Bing noona, keluarga Hangeng, keluarga Eunhyuk, keluarga Seungri dan keluarga kita sendiri." Chanyeol nampak mengabsen satu persatu keluarga terpandang di Red Dragon yang memiliki para petarung handal.

"Dari mereka semua yang memiliki kemungkinan mengkhianatimu ada berapa banyak?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Chanyeol.

"Kita bisa mencoret keluarga kita sendiri dan Bing-Bing noona. Sisanya adalah keluarga Henry, Eunhyuk, Seungri dan Hangeng. Mereka semua bisa saja menjadi sekutu Boa dan berkhianat pada kita." Chanyeol menjelaskan analisisnya.

"Siapa dari keempat keluarga itu yang memiliki anak perempuan yang belum menikah?"

"What?" Chanyeol nampak tidak mengerti arah pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Yang namanya kerja sama, pasti ada keuntungan untuk kedua belah pihak. Bila aku mati, dan semua tetap memiliki hubungan baik denganmu, keuntungan apa yang dapat diambil dari keluarga sekutu Boa tadi? Yang terlintas dalam pikiranku adalah menikahkan anak mereka denganmu. Mereka akan jadi keluarga utama di Red Dragon bila anak mereka jadi pasangan resmi leader Red Dragon. Dan posisi tetua Boa tetap aman karena persekutuannya dengan keluarga utama tadi kan. What do you think?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Chanyeol setelah selesai menjelaskan teorinya.

"Damn Baekhyun! You are great at this! This is one of the reason why i love and adore you so fucking much baby!" Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya dan mencium pucuk kepalanya. Baekhyun tersenyum senang, pujian dari Chanyeol adalah hal yang paling membuat Baekhyun bahagia.

"Hihihihihihi... so, dari 4 keluarga tadi, keluarga mana yang memiliki anak perempuan?" Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Ada dua. Keluarga Seungri, memiliki anak perempuan yang bernama Dara. Dan Keluarga Hangeng memiliki anak perempuan bernama Joy." Chanyeol menjelaskan pada Baekhyun.

"Dara? Bukannya dia salah satu 'temanmu' ya? Aku ingat dulu waktu aku kecil dia sering datang menemanimu 'bermain'..." Baekhyun berkata sambil mem-pout-kan mulutnya.

"Well... yeah... tapi kan itu dulu sayang..." Chanyeol berkata sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Huh! Lihat saja, kalau memang dia yang jadi sekutu tetua Boa, i will kill that bitch myself!" Baekhyun berkata dengan nada sinis yang sarat akan kecemburuan.

"Hahahahaha... tenanglah sayang. Aku sudah tidak pernah berhubungan lagi dengannya. Itu hanya cerita lama yang sudah bertahun-tahun lalu." Chanyeol mencium bibir pink Baekhyun. Chanyeol sangat menyukai bila Baekhyun sedang cemburu tidak jelas seperti ini, karena dia terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"I know..." Baekhyun menjawab masih dengan bibir yang di-pout-kan.

"Baiklah aku akan mengawasi dua keluarga tadi, semoga kita bisa segera mengetahui siapa yang menjadi sekutu tetua Boa diantara mereka." Chanyeol berkata.

"Lihat saja keluarga mana yang tiba-tiba mulai mendekatimu dan menyodorkan anaknya. Bisa jadi itulah yang menjadi sekutu tetua Boa." Baekhyun merespon ucapan Chanyeol.

"Apa kau akan cemburu bila mereka mulai mendekatiku hmmm?" Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun.

"Hell yes! Kau tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan mereka! If i have to, i will hump you in front of them just to show them that you are mine!" Baekhyun nampak serius dengan ucapannya. Chanyeol justru tertawa-tawa mendengar ucapan kekasihnya yang sarat akan kecemburuan dan keposesifan itu.

"Arasso baby... i will do as you wish." Chanyeol menjawab dengan sangat manis, lalu ia menarik tubuh Baekhyun untuk berbaring bersamanya. Ia memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang sambil berbaring. Kakinya dinaikkan ke atas kaki Baekhyun.

"Hei! Apa kau menjadikan aku gulingmu?" Baekhyun memprotes Chanyeol.

"Hahahahaha... iya sayang. Kau adalah guling favoritku." Chanyeol menjawab sambil memeluk Baekhyun semakin erat dan menciumi telinga pemuda cantik itu. Baekhyun jadi tertawa-tawa kegelian karena tingkah Chanyeol.

"Apa kau ingin? You know..." Baekhyun bertanya pada Chanyeol.

"Tidak usah sayang, ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Kau harus istirahat. Besok pagi aku juga harus melanjutkan pertemuan tadi. Tapi sore harinya aku tidak ada jadwal, dan aku akan menghabiskannya bersamamu. We can make love as much as you want."

"Hihihihihihi... baiklah Chanyeol. Good night baby. Love you."

"Love you too baby Baek."

Tak lama terdengar suara dengkuran nafas teratur dan seirama dari dua pemuda tersebut. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah terbang ke alam mimpi.

...

"Aku tidak bercanda! Penjaga itu mati! Siapa namanya... Yesung kalau tidak salah." Nampak beberapa pelayan dan penjaga sedang berkumpul di halaman belakang rumah utama dan bergosip di pagi hari ceria ini.

"Yesung? Dia kan yang sangat dekat dengan tuan muda Baekhyun. Bagaimana ceritanya dia bisa mati?"

"Tuan muda Baekhyun yang membunuhnya!"

"Not possible!" Tampak pelayan lainnya merespon.

"Itu benar! Yang kudengar adalah tuan muda Baekhyun memanfaatkannya dengan mendekatinya. Lalu ia berhasil membuka kedok Yesung yang ternyata adalah mata-mata. Dan tuan muda Baekhyun membunuhnya dengan kejam tanpa belas kasihan."

"Oh my God! Ternyata benar gosip yang beredar itu. Tuan muda Baekhyun itu kejam! Jangan tertipu dengan wajah innocentnya!"

"Aku jadi takut bila dia tiba-tiba mendekatiku. Bisa jadi berarti dia sedang bersiap membunuhku untuk kesalahanku kan."

"Hahahahaha..."

Semua pelayan dan penjaga tampak sibuk bergosip, mereka tidak menyadari kalau objek pembicaraan mereka ada di dekat situ dan mendengarkan mereka dari tadi. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum setan, ia terpikirkan ide untuk membuat gosip ini menjadi lebih seru, ini sekaligus hadiah kecil untuk Chanyeol-nya, sebagai permintaan maaf karena telah menimbulkan gosip yang tidak benar tentang Yesung dan dirinya. Baekhyun lalu mengeluarkan fire power dan ice powernya bersamaan. Tanaman yang ada di sebelah kanan para penggosip nampak membeku dan tanaman yang terletak di sebelah kiri nampak terbakar. Semua penjaga dan pelayan terdiam melihatnya. Hanya ada satu orang yang bisa mengeluarkan dua power sekaligus seperti itu... Tuan muda Baekhyun!

"Ampuni kami tuan muda. Kami bersalah membicarakanmu... hukumlah kami tapi ampuni nyawa kami tuan muda." Pelayan dan penjaga serentak membalik badan dan berlutut memohon ampun pada Baekhyun.

"Hmmmm... aku akan mengampuni kalian karena aku sedang baik hati hari ini. Tapi kalian punya satu tugas, sebarkanlah pada semuanya, semua yang kalian bicarakan tadi dan tambahkan bahwa tuan muda Baekhyun sangat mencintai tuan leader Chanyeol dan tidak akan mungkin berpaling darinya. Yesung hanyalah mata-mata murahan yang diperalat oleh tuan muda Baekhyun dan dibunuhnya dengan kejam. Siapa pun yang menggangu hubungan Tuan muda Baekhyun dan Tuan leader Chanyeol akan berakhir dengan kematian yang menggenaskan. Ahh, dan juga tentang hanya leader Chanyeol yang mampu memuaskan tuan muda Baekhyun di tempat tidur!. Sebarkan itu semua sampai seluruh Red Dragon mengetahuinya. Arasso?!" Baekhyun memerintah dengan tegas sambil memasang senyum setannya.

"Kami paham tuan muda dan akan kami lakukan sekarang. Terima kasih sudah mengampuni kami." Serentak para pelayan dan penjaga menjawab. Lalu mereka menunduk dengan sopan dan pergi dari tempat itu.

...

"Aaaahhhh... oohhhh... Chanyeol..."

Baekhyun tampak menikmati sore harinya bersama Chanyeol. Ia sedang duduk di meja ruang belajarnya dan mendapatkan service blow job dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun menyukai ini, sensasi yang nikmat saat penisnya dihisap kuat oleh mulut Chanyeol. Tangan Baekhyun nampak mencengkram kuat rambut merah kekasih tampannya itu. Chanyeol lalu melempar semua barang diatas meja belajar Baekhyun dan mendorong Baekhyun sampai ia terbaring terlentang diatas meja itu. Chanyeol melepas baju atasan Baekhyun dan menciumi dadanya, lalu Chanyeol kembali menghisap kuat penis Baekhyun. Tangannya menggerayangi tubuh bagian atas Baekhyun.

"I can't... aaaahhhh... ooohhhh...my God!..." Desahan Baekhyun mulai terdengar semakin kencang.

Chanyeol melanjutkan kegiatannya. Beberapa kali hisapan kemudian terdengar suara erangan Baekhyun yang mendapat orgasme pertamanya.

"Fuck! CHANYEOL! Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh..."

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menutup matanya. Chanyeol sungguh luar biasa hari ini, that was one of the best blow job from Chanyeol.

"Kau hebat sekali sayang..." Baekhyun memuji Chanyeol.

"Seperti yang orang-orang bicarakan hari ini, hanya tuan leader Chanyeol yang mampu memuaskan tuan muda Baekhyun di tempat tidur kan?... I just wanna prove that the rumor is true." Chanyeol tersenyum setan setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Ommona! Kau sudah mendengarnya? Cepat sekali beritanya tersebar. Padahal baru tadi pagi aku mengatakannya. Hihihihihihihi..." Baekhyun langsung tertawa mendengarnya.

"Yeah! Thanks for the news baby..." Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun.

"Itu hadiah dariku, sekaligus permintaan maaf karena aku menyebabkan beredarnya gosip tentangku dan Yesung."

"I see... apologize accepted." Chanyeol tersenyum dan mencium pipi Baekhyun. Lalu ia memasang kembali celana Baekhyun, sementara baju atasan Baekhyun dibiarkan setengah terbuka, mengekspos bahu dan dada atasnya. Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun bridal style keluar dari ruang belajar menuju kamar tidur mereka. Baekhyun nampak tertawa kecil dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol dengan manja. Dia menciumi pipi Chanyeol sepanjang jalan menuju kamar mereka. Chanyeol tak henti tersenyum saat pipinya terus diciumi oleh Baekhyun. Semua pelayan dan penjaga yang melihat mereka hanya bisa tertunduk sambil tersenyum. Baru saja tadi pagi gosipnya beredar sekarang mereka malah melihat langsung betapa 'panasnya' hubungan kedua tuan mudanya itu.

...

Sehun nampak tersenyum senang memperhatikan Luhan yang sedang sibuk di dapur bersama Bing-Bing. Mereka sedang menyiapkan sajian istimewa untuk makan malam nanti. Hari ini Baekhyun resmi menginjak usia 18 tahun. Ini berarti dia sudah dianggap dewasa. Dia sudah berhak mendapat tugas-tugas penting membantu segala urusan kerja Chanyeol. Malam ini mereka akan makan malam untuk merayakan Baekhyun kecil mereka yang sekarang sudah dewasa.

"Daging bakar! Baekhyun suka daging bakar itu, you should make lots of them..." Sehun menunjuk ke piring saji besar di atas meja dapur.

"Bukannya kau ya yang menyukainya sayangku?" Luhan tersenyum jenaka menggoda Sehun.

"Hahahahahaha... fine! Me and Baekhyun like it." Sehun mengalah, lalu ia berdiri dan mencium pipi Luhan.

"Red wine or White wine?" Bing-Bing bertanya pada Luhan.

"Both i guess... all Red Dragons love red wine, but me the Blue Snow love white wine. And Baekhyun somewhere in between i guess... hahahahahaha" Luhan menjawab diiringi tawa semua orang di ruangan itu.

Sehun tampak memasukkan buah anggur ke dalam mulutnya, lalu ia memasukkan potongan daging bakar ke dalam mulutnya. Saat ia hampir memasukkan potongan pie bunga ke dalam mulutnya, ia menyadari ada dua pasang mata yang melotot padanya.

"Kau ini! Sama sekali tidak berguna disini! Kerjamu hanya mencicipi makanan yang ada." Bing-Bing menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Yes Sehun! Kau keluar sajalah sayang, sebelum kau menghabiskan semua makanan yang ada." Luhan mendorong pelan tubuh Sehun keluar dapur. Sehun hanya bisa pasrah menerima nasibnya diusir keluar dari dapur. Namun sebelum diusir tadi Sehun sudah sempat mengamankan sepiring daging bakar kesukaannya. Lumayan untuk cemilan menunggu makan malam nanti pikir Sehun.

...

"Selamat baby Baek. Kau sudah dewasa sekarang. Kau akan mendapat tugas untuk secara resmi membantuku di Red Dragon." Chanyeol mengangkat gelas berisi red wine nya dan mengucapkan selamat pada Baekhyun. Makan malam itu dihadiri oleh semua orang terdekat Baekhyun. Ada Chanyeol pastinya, Sehun, Luhan, Bing-Bing, Lay, Kai, Xiumin, Suho, Amber, Yoona dan Yuri juga tampak duduk manis di meja makan merayakan Baekhyun yang sudah resmi masuk usia dewasa saat ini.

"Thank you Chanyeol. Thank you all..." Baekhyun tersenyum manis pada semua yang ada di meja makan itu.

"Kau sudah dewasa sekarang Baek, jadi kau jangan bandel lagi. Dan jangan cengeng lagi..." gantian Sehun yang berbicara.

"Hei hyung! Aku itu tidak pernah bandel atau cengeng! Aku ini pria dewasa yang tau bagaimana harus bersikap." Baekhyun dengan penuh percaya diri membalas ucapan Sehun.

"Are you sure about that my dear?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Baekhyun sambil tersenyum setan.

"Aaaahhhh... kalau denganmu kan memang berbeda Chanyeol. Kita kan sedang bicara untuk orang lainnya." Baekhyun mejawab sambil tersenyum lucu.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA..." Semuanya tertawa mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun hanya mem-pout-kan bibirnya melihat reaksi orang-orang. Sebagai yang termuda diantara semuanya, sepertinya Baekhyun tetap akan dipandang sebagai anak-anak oleh yang lainnya.

"Mari semuanya! Silahkan menikmati hidangan yang ada!" Chanyeol memimpin semua untuk memulai makan malam mereka. Saat makan malam selesai, semua orang kembali ke tempat mereka masing-masing.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tampak kompak mengenakan mantel hitam dan menuju kuda hitam Chanyeol yang sudah disiapkan Lay di halaman depan rumah. Kedua pemuda tampan itu akan berjalan-jalan malam untuk merayakan usia Baekhyun yang sudah masuk masa dewasa. Chanyeol naik keatas kudanya dilanjutkan dengan Baekhyun yang duduk dibelakangnya. Ia memeluk pinggang Chanyeol erat diatas kuda hitam itu. Mantel hitam dan baju yang juga serba hitam membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun nampak misterius dan seksi. Warna rambut mereka yang berbeda juga terlihat kontras diantara busana serba hitam yang mereka kenakan.

"Are you ready?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Yes! Let's go!" Baekhyun menjawab dengan semangat. Jalan-jalan malam seperti ini sangat disukai oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Langit malam tampak gelap bertabur sejuta bintang. Bulan purnama nampak bulat bercahaya terang di atas sana. Chanyeol memilih jalan menuju bukit indah di perbatasan wilayah Red Dragon dan Blue Snow dulu. Sekarang wilayah itu menjadi wilayah bersama bagi kedua kaum tadi dan juga bagi Commoners. Bukit itu sangatlah indah dengan rerumputan hijau yang terhampar. Berbagai warna bunga juga tampak bertebaran disana. Dibawah bukit terdapat sungai yang mengalir indah. Di malam hari sungai itu tidak terlihat jelas, namun daya tarik pemandangan di malam hari di bukit ini memang adalah sejuta bintang dan bulan yang terlihat sangat jelas dan indah. Bukit ini tidak ramai didatangi orang-orang, karena untuk menuju bukit ini haruslah melewati hutan yang sepi dan gelap. Tidak banyak orang yang berani melewatinya, tapi hal ini tidak berlaku bila kekasihmu adalah the chosen one terkuat. Tidak akan ada siapapun yang cukup bodoh untuk memulai pertikaian dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun sendiri tampak tenang dan nyaman melewati hutan gelap nan sepi itu karena ada Chanyeol di sisinya.

"Baby Baek, apa kau kedinginan sayang?" Ditengah jalan Chanyeol bertanya pada Baekhyun.

"Tidak Chanyeol. I am good." Baekhyun menjawab sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Chanyeol.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai."

Tak lama kemudian kedua sejoli itu sampai di bukit. Baekhyun dengan bersemangat turun dari kuda dan berlarian di sekitar bukit itu. Mantel hitamnya tampak melambai tertiup angin malam.

"Ayo Chanyeol! Kemari!" Baekhyun berteriak dan melambaikan tangannya memanggil Chanyeol yang sedang mengikat kuda hitamnya ke pohon di dekat mereka. Dasar Baekhyun! Baru saja tadi mengumumkan bahwa ia sekarang adalah pria dewasa, tapi tingkahnya sekarang malah tidak berbeda dengan anak-anak yang kegirangan bermain di bukit. Chanyeol hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Pemandangan malam ini sangat indah. Kau senang kita kemari?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil berjalan dengan gagahnya menuju kearah Baekhyun.

"Ya! Aku senang sekali Chanyeol! Terima kasih sudah mengajakku kemari." Baekhyun mengambil setangkai bunga mawar merah, lalu mencabut kelopak bunga itu satu persatu, kelopak itu terbang kesana kemari tertiup angin. Chanyeol mendekat dan memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang.

"I love you baby…" Bisik Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya, ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan berkata... "I love you too…"

Chanyeol lalu mencium bibir pink Baekhyun. Ciuman lembut yang sarat akan perasaan cintanya pada pria manis itu.

Selanjutnya tidak banyak yang dua sejoli itu lakukan, mereka hanya duduk dan menikmati pemandangan indah di bukit itu. Baekhyun tampak menyandarkan kepalanya ke lengan Chanyeol dengan nyaman.

Menjelang tengah malam, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali ke Chanyeol's mansion. Mereka langsung menuju kamar Chanyeol.

"Apa kau lelah sayang?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil mengganti bajunya dengan baju tidur.

"No I am not. What do you have in mind?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan senyum nakalnya.

Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya mengenakan baju tidurnya. Ia hanya mengenakan celana tidur saat ini, sementara baju atasannya sama sekali belum ia kenakan. Chanyeol lalu tersenyum setan mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Well…. Asal kau tahu saja Baek, dari 4 tahun yang lalu aku sudah berencana akan menidurimu tepat di malam ini. Sayangnya setahun lalu niat itu sudah duluan terjadi di kediaman Kris hyung, karena aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku dengan baik."

"Hihihihihii… I see Chanyeol. Tapi tidak berarti malam ini kau tidak bisa tetap melakukan niatmu itu kan…" Baekhyun berkata seduktif sambil melepas satu persatu bajunya. Setelah tidak lagi mengenakan apapun di tubuh mulusnya, Baekhyun naik ketempat tidur dan berbaring disana.

"Kau selalu membuatku horny dengan mudahnya. Kau tau itu sayangku?" Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun naik keatas tempat tidur, ia lalu menyentuh pinggul Baekhyun dan mulai mencium bibir kekasihnya itu. Bunyi ciuman mulai terdengar menggema di kamar Chanyeol. Bibir Baekhyun nampak basah oleh salivanya sendiri yang bercampur dengan saliva Chanyeol, dua lidah nampak saling bertautan. Tubuh Chanyeol tampak menutupi tubuh mungil Baekhyun diatas tempat tidur itu.

"Do you want to fuck me Chanyeol?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan vulgar.

"No." Chanyeol menjawab dengan senyumnya. Baekhyun nampak bingung dengan jawaban itu.

"I want to make love to you Baekhyun." Chanyeol menjawab dengan tatapan lembut. Baekhyun nampak terpesona, Chanyeol begitu romantis dan mesra malam ini. Baekhyun membalas senyuman itu dan mencium bibir merah Chanyeol. Sambil berciuman, tangan Baekhyun tampak sibuk berusaha melepas semua celana Chanyeol. Setelah celana Chanyeol terlepas, Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol agar berbaring, ia kemudian menaiki paha Chanyeol. Mulutnya lalu mulai menciumi penis Chanyeol yang mulai tegang. Baekhyun lalu menjilati penis itu, menusukkan lidahnya tepat di lubang tempat keluarnya cairan precum Chanyeol. Setelah itu Baekhyun memasukkan penis itu ke dalam mulutnya dan memulai gerekan menghisap naik turun.

"Sssshhhh… aaahhhh… Baekhyun… oh my! Oooohhh…."

Desahan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tambah bersemangat memberikan blow job terbaiknya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Chanyeol tampak mengangkat kepala Baekhyun dari penisnya, lalu ia membalik posisi menjadi Baekhyun yang terbaring. Chanyeol mencium leher Baekhyun, turun ke dadanya, lalu bermain dengan nipples Baekhyun. Lalu Chanyeol mencium dan menjilati perut Baekhyun, turun ke bagian pahanya dan mulai menjilati penis Baekhyun yang sudah tegang dan basah. Chanyeol mengocok penis itu dan kemudian memasukkan penis itu kedalam mulutnya dan menghisapnya kuat.

"Aaaahhh! That's good! Ooohhhhh…. Yeahhh…." Baekhyun mendesah dengan semua perlakuan Chanyeol.

Setelah puas mengulum penis Baekhyun, Chanyeol tampak mengambil pelumas dan menyiapkan hole Baekhyun. Ia duduk dihadapan Baekhyun dan membuka lebar kaki mulus Baekhyun. Chanyeol memasukkan satu persatu jari-jarinya yang sudah dilumuri cairan pelumas. Sampai pada jari yang ketiga, Chanyeol tampak asik bermain-main di dalam hole Baekhyun. Ia mnegeluar-masukkan tiga jarinya di hole Baekhyun. Sementara tangan yang satunya tampak mengocok penis Baekhyun. Pria cantik itu nampak bergerak tak karuan dengan perlakuan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tak ingin segera orgasme, ia ingin bertahan lebih lama, namun sepertinya hal itu akan sulit dilakukan melihat kondisinya saat ini. Chanyeol memainkannya di bawah sana dengan begitu sempurna. Ini sangat nikmat bagi Baekhyun.

"Oh my! God! Chanyeol… aaahhhh….. ooohhhh…. Aaaahhhh…" Desahan itu semakin kencang terdengar dari mulut Baekhyun. Jari Chanyeol menusuk semakin dalam dan saat jari panjang itu menusuk di titik prostat Baekhyun, ia pun tak lagi berdaya menahan orgasmenya.

"CHAN! Fuck! Aaaaaahhhhhhh….." Baekhyun berteriak sambil menyemburkan spermanya. Chanyeol tampak tersenyum setan melihat Baekkhyun orgasme.

Baekhyun masih mengatur nafasnya ketika ia bicara dengan terengah-engah.

"Kau selalu curang! Kau pasti membuatku orgasme duluan sebelum kau memasukiku."

Baekhyun mem-pout-kan bibirnya. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihatnya. Ia lalu berdiri dan mengambil segelas air di atas meja untuk Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun sambil berbaring menikmati tubuh polos kekasihnya yang seksi dan mempesona. Baekhyun merasa sangat beruntung memiliki Chanyeol sebagai kekasihnya. Chanyeol sungguh memiliki tampilan fisik yang mempesona. Tampan, seksi dan menggairahkan. Tattoo naga merah di punggung Chanyeol menambah segala kesempurnaan yang ada di dirinya. Sungguh memang pantas menyandang gelar the chosen one. Baekhyun is the lucky one to have him.

"Kalau kau sudah puas memandangiku, minumlah ini sayang. Kita masih akan melanjutkan kegiatan kita setelah ini." Chanyeol mengeluarkan smirknya yang membuat Baekhyun tersipu malu.

Setelah minum air yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol, Baekhyun kembali berbaring. Chanyeol berbaring disebelahnya, ia memposisikan Baekhyun membelakanginya, lali ia mengangkat satu kaki Baekhyun. Perlahan Chanyeol mulai mendorong penisnya masuk kedalam hole Baekhyun, dengan posisi dari samping belakang.

"Ohhhhh….. ssshhhh…." Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mendesah bersamaan. Lalu Chanyeol mulai memaju mundurkan penisnya di dalan hole Baekhyun, ia melakukannya perlahan, tangannya mendekap erat perut dan dada Baekhyun dari belakang dengan posisi menyamping. Chanyeol mempercepat tempo tusukannya, penis Baekhyun mulai tegang lagi dengan kegiatan ini. Chanyeol menjjilati dan mengigit leher serta telinga Baekhyun, menambah kenikmatan bagi keduanya.

"Baekhyun baby…. Aaahhhhh… ssshhhhh" Chanyeol mendesah sambil terus memasuki hole Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol… oooohhhh…. Aaaaahhhh…"

Tiga tusukan terakhir, penis itu menghujam dalam, menusuk hole Baekhyun begitu dalam sampai di titik prostatnya. Baekhyun langsung merasakan sensasi luar biasa. Tusukan terakhir diikuti dengan orgasme keduanya.

"CHANYEOL!..."

"BAEKHYUN! Aaaahhhhhhhh….."

Hangat sperma Baekhyun terasa tumpah berceceran di pahanya. Sementara hangat sperma Chanyeol terasa di dalam holenya dan juga berceceran di paha bagian belakangnya. Chanyeol meletakkan kepalanya di leher Baekhyun. Hangat nafas Chanyeol terasa di leher Baekhyun.

"Kau sedikit berbeda malam ini… kau terasa begitu lembut dan romantis." Baekhyun mulai berbicara memecah keheningan.

"Hmmmm… you don't like it?" Chanyeol bertanya masih dengan posisi kepala di leher Baekhyun.

"I love it! Apapun tentangmu aku pasti menyukainya sayang." Baekhyun menjawab. Jawaban itu membuat Chanyeol tersenyum senang.

"Pakailah ini, lalu kurasa kita sebaiknya tidur di kamarmu saja. Disini terlihat begitu berantakan." Chanyeol menyerahkan baju tidur miliknya, baju itu seperti kemeja yang tampak kebesaran di tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Baju itu menutupi sampai ke paha Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengenakan kembali celana panjang tidurnya tanpa atasan.

Baekhyun sebenarnya heran kenapa Chanyeol mengajak tidur di kamarnya saja, padahal biasanya juga tidak masalah bila mereka tidur di kamar tempat mereka bercinta. Namun Baekhyun tetap dengan patuh mengikuti keinginan Chanyeol-nya. Ia berjalan menuju pintu penghubung dan membukanya.

Terkejut. Itulah reaksi pertama baekhyun. Ia melihat ada dua tangkai bunga mawar merah dan biru di tengah tempat tidrunya. Ada kotak kayu kecil disana. Baekhyun mengambil kotak itu dan membukanya. Ada sepasang cincin berbeda ukuran disana. Cincin silver dengan garis merah dan biru yang indah ditengahnya. Garis merah dan biru itu menyala terang bagaikan cahaya yang melingkari cincin silver itu. Cincin itu tampak begitu indah dan special. Baekhyun mengambil cincin yang berukuran besar, ada nama Baekhyun terukir dengan indahnya di bagian dalam cincin itu. Lalu ia tak dapat menahan penasarannya, ia mengambil cincin yang berukuran kecil, ada nama Chanyeol terukir di bagian dalamnya. Baekhyun membalik badan kebelakang untuk segera bertanya pada Chanyeol.

"What is this?"

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul sambil bersandar di samping pintu.

"Itu cincin kita. Yang besar adalah milikku, ada namamu terukir di bagian dalamnya. Yang kecil adalah milikmu, ada namaku di bagian dalamnya. Do you like it?"

"Like it?! No!... I love it!" Baekhyun tampak bersemangat melihat cincin itu. Dia tahu cincin itu pasti dipesan khusus oleh Chanyeol dan pastinya harganya tidak murah melihat tampilannya yang begitu mewah dan elegan.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba membuat cincin untuk kita?" Baekhyun bertanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia mendekati Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengambil cincin berukuran kecil, lalu ia bertumpu dengan satu lutunya dihadapan Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyodorkan cincin itu kehadapan Baekhyun.

"I made this for us, because I want to marry you. So, what do you say Baekhyun? Will you marry me?"

Baekhyun terbengong mendengarnya, matanya dan mulutnya membulat. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia lalu tampak tersenyum lebar dan tertawa kecil.

"Oh my! You purpose to me after we had sex?... it's so you! My pervert boyfriend! hihihihihii…." Baekhyun tertawa. Chanyeol memang luar biasa pikirnya. Bila orang lain menyiapkan setting romantis saat akan melamar kekasihnya, tidak dengan Chanyeol. Ia melakukannya dengan santai dan alami, dengan gaya yang simple, it's very….. Chanyeol!. Chanyeol bertelanjang dada dan Baekhyun hanya mengenakan baju atasan Chanyeol yang kebesaran. Tapi bagi Baekhyun semua setting ini sempurna! Ia sangat menyukainya, for Baekhyun all of this is very him and Chanyeol. It's so their style.

Chanyeol tertawa melihat reaksi Baekhyun.

"So, what is your answer baby?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Hell YES!" Baekhyun menjawab sambil tersenyum manis. Ia menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk berdiri, lalu Chanyeol memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis tangan kanan Baekhyun. Baekhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama, ia memasangkan cincin yang satu lagi di jari manis Chanyeol. Mereka merapatkan tangan mereka untuk melihat cincin couple mereka.

"Hihihihihihi… I love them! And I love you!" Baekhyun berkata lalu mencium bibir Chanyeol. Ia berjinjit dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyambut pelukan Baekhyun dan mengangkatnya dengan gaya koala menuju tempat tidur.

"I love you too!" Chanyeol berkata sebelum kembali mencium bibir Baekhyun.

…..

Keesokan harinya Baekhyun bangun dengan mood yang sangat luar biasa bagus. Ia tampak berbunga-bunga. Ia memulai harinya dengan ikut serta dalam pertemuan resmi Chanyeol, Sehun, Suho, Lay dan Kai untuk membahas masalah perdagangan mereka di beberapa wilayah. Sebagai pria dewasa, Baekhyun akan mulai secara resmi mempelajari bisnis perdagangan Chanyeol untuk bisa membantunya.

"You're in a very good mood." Sehun menegur Baekhyun yang tampak tak lepas dari senyum manis di wajahnya.

"I guess I am. It's a very lovely morning." Baekhyun menjawab sambil tersenyum lebar pada Sehun.

Suho, Kai dan Lay juga bisa melihat bahwa Baekhyun sedang bahagia. Mereka berpikir mungkin karena tadi malam Baekhyun pergi jalan-jalan dengan Chanyeol.

Tak lama Chanyeol masuk, sang leader juga tampak dalam mood yang bagus. He looks happy and content.

"Good morning all…" Chanyeol menyapa semuanya. Lalu ia mendekat ke arah baekhyun dan membungkuk untuk mencium bibir pink itu.

"Let's begin…" Chanyeol berkata dengan santai. Yang lain masih tampak canggung, mereka tidak biasa melihat adegan mesra dalam pertemuan resmi seperti ini. Karena sebelumnya Baekhyun memang tidak pernah ikut dalam pertemuan resmi seperti ini.

Pertemuan berjalan dengan lancar, semua tampak serius mendengarkan pemaparan Chanyeol tentang rencana kedepan perdagangan mereka. Saat Chanyeol menunjuk peta yang ada diatas meja, Sehun melihat ada cincin berkilau disana. Tumben Chanyeol mengenakan cincin seperti itu, pikir Sehun. Cincin itu juga tampak istimewa dan mewah, melingkar dengan gagah di jari besar Chanyeol. Kemudian mata Ssehun tampak terbelalak ketika ia tak sengaja melihat di jari manis Baekhyun juga melingkar cincin yang sama persis.

"Ommona! Kalian bertunangan?! Kapan?" Tiba-tiba sehun berteriak ditengah pertemuan mereka. Semuanya terdiam melihat kearah Sehun.

"Ada apa tuan muda Sehun?" Suho nampak bingung dengan ucapan Sehun.

"Chanyeol hyung and Baekhyun! Look at their fingers! They are wearing the same ring." Sehun menunjuk jari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Serentak Suho, Lay dan Kai melihat kearah yang ditunjuk oleh Sehun. Mereka semua terdiam dan menatap wajah Chanyeol.

"Aigoo! Maknae, kau ini. Tidak bisakah kau menunggu sampai kita selesai dengan pertemuan ini baru kita membahas tentang ini?" Chanyeol berkata sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sementara Baekhyun hanya senyum-senyum tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"To answer you question… yes, we are engaged last night. Ini adalah cincin kami." Chanyeol menjelaskan dengan santai sambil menunjukkan cincin di jari manisnya.

"OMG! Kau melamarnya tadi malam? Kau bahkan tidak cerita apapun padaku hyung." Sehun masih tampak terkejut dengan berita ini.

"Selamat tuan leader dan tuan muda Baekhyun!" Suho, Kai dan Lay langsung mengucapkan selamat pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih." Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menjawab bersamaan. Lalu mereka saling berpandangan dan tertawa bersama.

"Aku harus memberi tahu noona sebelum dia pulang." Sehun langsung berdiri keluar ruangan dan menuju ke kamar Bing-Bing.

"Damn maknae! Padahal aku belum mengatakan pertemuan ini selesai. Dia seenaknya saja keluar!" Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Akhirnya pertemuan pagi itu bubar tanpa perintah dari Chanyeol. Thanks to Sehun yang tidak dapat menahan diri. Setelah ia memberi tahu Bing-Bing, wanita cantik itu langsung mendatangi ruang kerja Chanyeol, disusul oleh Luhan, Yuri, Yoona, Xiumin dan juga Amber. Mereka semua ingin mengucapkan selamat atas pertunangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Dengan berkumpulnya semua orang di ruang kerja Chanyeol, peretemuan itu pun terpaksa dibubarkan. Sehun hanya bisa menyengir kuda saat Chanyeol menjewer telinganya.

Berita pertunangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan cepat menyebar ke seluruh Red Dragon. Para tetua juga mendengar kabar itu. Sebenarnya para tetua turut berbahagia dengan berita itu, kecuali tetua Boa tentunya. Bila Baekhyun menikah dengan Chanyeol, maka rencananya akan semakin sulit dilakukan. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu segera. Ia akan meminta sekutunya untuk segera melakukan gerakan agar bisa mendekatkan anaknya dengan Chanyeol.

…

Bing-Bing dan Luhan sudah sangat bersemangat mengadakan pesta besar-besaran untuk pernikahan leader Red Dragon dan Baekhyun. Tapi ternyata Baekhyun justru ingin pesta sederhana yang simple. Beruntung Chanyeol juga sepakat dengan Baekhyun. Jadilah pesta sederhana itu akan dilakukan di halaman belakang Chanyeol's mansion dengan konsep garden party.

Baekhyun baru saja selesai berdiskusi dengan Bing-Bing dan Luhan mengenai persiapan pesta pernikahannya yang akan dilakukan dua bulan dari sekarang. Ia memasuki ruang tamu di tengah rumah dan melihat wanita cantik berambut merah sedang duduk bersama seorang pria yang tampak seperti ayahnya. Disana ada Chanyeol, Sehun dan Luhan.

"Baekhyun baby, kemarilah. Kita mendapat kunjungan dan ucapan selamat serta hadiah dari Hangeng dan putrinya, Joy." Chanyeol berkata sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum penuh arti.

" _There it is! Ternyata mereka yang jadi sekutunya tetua Boa!"_ Baekhyun berkata di dalam hatinya.

"Ahh… Selamat datang di Chanyeol's mansion tuan Hangeng dan nona Joy. Aku Baekhyun, tunangan leader Chanyeol." Baekhyun berkata dengan manis dan penuh percaya diri.

"Terima kasih tuan muda Baekhyun. Selamat atas pertunanganmu, kami turut berbahagia." Hangeng dan Joy memberi salam sambil membungkukkan badan mereka.

Baekhyun berjalan dan menuju kursi tempat Chanyeol duduk, Sehun langsung menggeser posisi duduknya agar Baekhyun dapat duduk di dekat Chanyeol. Di luar dugaan pria cantik itu malah dengan santainya duduk diatas pangkuan Chanyeol. Sehun dan Luhan hanya terbengong dan saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Sementara Chanyeol hanya mengeluarkan smirknya, ia sudah menduga Baekhyun akan melakukan sesuatu semacam ini. Chanyeol just play along with his lover, Dia lalu mencium bibir Baekhyun di depan tamunya. Hangeng dan Joy tampak salah tingkah melihat pemandangan PDA ala Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di depan mereka.

"So, is there something else that you need to tell us?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan santai pada Hangeng.

"Tidak ada tuan leader. Hanya saja kami memiliki usaha perdagangan kain-kain yang indah. Kau dan tuan muda Baekhyun bisa datang berkunjung untuk melihat koleksi kami. Mungkin ada yang kalian sukai untuk pakaian saat kalian menikah nanti."

"Okay. We will do that. Thank you." Chanyeol tersenyum.

Setelah kedua tamu itu pulang, Sehun langsung berkacak pinggang di depan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Aku tau kalian sedang berbunga-bunga cinta karena baru saja bertunangan, tapi itu tadi kunjungan resmi. Don't you think we should be decent?" Sehun mengutarakan pendapatnya tanpa basa-basi.

"What do you mean? I think we're all decent enough." Chanyeol menjawab.

"Maksudku, posisi duduk Baekhyun. Can't he sit on his own chair instead on Chanyeol's lap? And that kiss too… aish!"

"Hahahahahahaha…. I see…." Chanyeol tertawa mendengar penjelasan Sehun.

"Itu memang disengaja hyung. Kami perlu menunjukkan kemesraan kami pada mereka." Baekhyun menjawab pada Sehun.

"Why?" Sehun tampak tak mengerti.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menjelaskan duduk perkaranya pada Sehun dan juga Luhan. Setelah itu barulah dua sejoli itu memahami maksud dari sikap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tadi.

"Tapi tadi mereka malah mengundang Chanyeol dan juga dirimu kesana. They look very friendly with both of you. Jika tujuannya mendekati Chanyeol bukannya harusnya mereka mengusahakan waktu berdua saja antara Chanyeol dan Joy?" Luhan bertanya.

"Justru itu. Mereka lebih pintar dari dugaanku. Mereka menjalin hubungan baik dengan kami berdua. Sehingga tidak terlihat seperti memusuhiku. Mereka tau betul dengan menjadi musuhku akan menutup pintu untuk mendapat simpati Chanyeol. Jadi inilah taktiknya. Menjadi teman baik bagi kami berdua, sehingga saat aku mati, dia bisa dengan mudah menghibur Chanyeol dan pada akhirnya merayunya dan menggantikan posisiku." Baekhyun menjelaskan seperti guru yang sedang mengajar pada muridnya. Luhan membulatkan mata sambil mengangguk-angguk mendengarnya.

"Hyung… kalau ini benar, ini tidak main-main. Ini sangat serius. Bila kau berperang dengan tetua, ini akan jadi masalah besar di Red Dragon. Bila kau kalah, kau bisa jadi terusir dari Red Dragon." Sehun merespon dengan serius. Ia tahu betul seberapa kuat kedudukan para tetua di Red Dragon.

"You think I will lose the war with them? How?!" Chanyeol menjawab dengan tatapan tajam pada Sehun.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu, aku hanya mengkhawatirkan segala kemungkinan terburuk yang ada." Sehun menjelaskan, ia tahu Chanyeol tidak mungkin kalah dari sisi fire power dan pasukan, tapi tetap saja semua kemungkinan bisa terjadi.

"Bila kita berperang dengan tetua, sekalipun kita menang, kita tetap akan kesulitan bila kaum Red Dragon tidak memihak kita. Mereka bisa saja menganggap kita serakah dan ingin memonopoli pemerintahan di Red Dragon. Tanpa tetua, tidak ada kekuatan lain selain leader di Red Dragon. Tudingan memonopoli pasti akan diarahkan pada kita." Sehun melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"I know that. Maka dari itu aku melakukannya sesuai rencana Baekhyun. Kita harus mendapatkan bukti bahwa tetua Boa melanggar janji para tetua dan berusaha membunuh Baekhyun. Kita sebarkan hal ini dan ini akan menjatuhkan citra para tetua di Red Dragon. Setelah itu kita dengan mudah bisa menyatakan perang dengan para tetua tanpa mendapat tudingan untuk memonopoli. Kaum Red dragon pun tidak akan menentang kita." Chanyeol menjelaskan.

"I see… good plan." Sehun mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Tapi… bagaimana bila ada yang tidak percaya dan tidak memihak kita?" Luhan bertanya, ia tampak cemas dengan kemungkinan yang satu ini.

"Bila setelah bukti yang ada masih ada kaum yang tidak percaya, we will burn them alive. Bila dengan cara manis tidak berhasil, terpaksa dengan cara kekerasan. Semua orang juga tau tanpa banyak berstrategi pun Chanyeol bisa dengan mudah menyingkirkan tetua dan pengikutnya. Dengan strategi seperti ini Chanyeol hanya ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah leader yang bijaksana dan tidak hanya mengandalkan kekuatannya sebagai the chosen one saja." Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

Luhan dan Sehun mengangguk-angguk.

"Damn Baek! Semakin dewasa kau semakin cerdik saja. No wonder my hyung is so crazy in love with you." Sehun melontarkan pujiannya untuk Baekhyun. Yang dipuji hanya tersenyum sumringah, sementara Chanyeol hanya mengeluarkan smirknya. Ia tidak membantah perkataan Sehun, karena semua itu benar adanya. Chanyeol sangat menyukai kecerdikan Baekhyun, itu sangat mempesona baginya.

...

"Joy menggunakan pendekatan yang sangat halus." Baekhyun memulai percakapan dengan Chanyeol, saat mereka berjalan menuju ruang makan.

"I guess so... baguslah, paling tidak ia akan aman dari kemarahanmu kan dengan pendekatan seperti ini. Hahahahahaha..." Chanyeol membalas dengan menggoda Baekhyun.

"Shut up!" Baekhyun mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

"Ternyata bukan Seungri, ayahnya Dara yang bersekutu dengan tetua Boa." Baekhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Yeah! Syukurlah, bila Dara maka akan lebih sulit situasinya."

"Why?" Baekhyun nampak curiga dengan perkataan Chanyeol.

"Well... Dara memiliki kesamaan sifat denganmu, dia cerdas dan sangat keras kepala serta persistance bila menginginkan sesuatu. Kita akan lebih repot bila dia terlibat masalah ini. Dulu saja aku cukup kesulitan menolaknya. Aku harus menceritakan alasanku yang membuatnya memberiku satu label yang sangat luar biasa. Hahahahahaha... " Chanyeol tampak tersenyum setan mengingat sepak terangnya di masa lalu. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman saat Chanyeol menyamakannya dengan Dara.

...

Beberapa hari setelah kunjungan Hangeng dan Joy, Baekhyun tampak lebih pendiam. Ia tidak banyak bercerita pada Chanyeol, dan lebih sering mengunjungi kediaman Bing-Bing noona. Ia bahkan tidak mengurusi persiapan pernikahannya. Di tempat Bing-Bing pun Baekhyun lebih sering bermain bersama Bora. Ia tidak banyak bicara pada Bing-Bing. Selain Chanyeol, Luhan dan Bing-Bing adalah orang yang menyadari perubahan ini. Well... sebenarnya Lay juga meyadarinya, karena tiba-tiba ia harus lebih sering mengantar Baekhyun ke rumah Bing-Bing.

"Kau sudah bicara dengannya?" Bing-Bing bertanya pada Chanyeol yang sore itu datang ke rumah Bing-Bing khusus untuk menjemput Baekhyun. Sehun dan Luhan juga ikut datang kesana dengan keperluan yang berbeda. Sehun dan Luhan datang untuk menyerahkan keuntungan hasil perdagangan yang menjadi bagian Bing-Bing noona. Baekhyun sedang bermain dengan Bora di halaman belakang rumah. Selain dengan ibunya, bayi mungil itu memang paling terlihat senang saat bermain dengan Baekhyun.

"Not yet. Aku belum sempat bertanya padanya. Kami sangat sibuk beberapa hari ini. Makanya aku kemari untuk mengajaknya bicara."

"Something happened?" Bing-Bing kembali bertanya.

"I don't think so. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa dia bersikap seperti ini. Dia seperti menjauh dariku. Apa dia cemas dan tidak siap dengan pernikahan ini? Is it too soon for him?"

Bing-Bing hanya menghela nafas panjang. Semua juga tidak tau pasti ada apa degan Baekhyun. Mereka hanya bisa terdiam. Tiba-tiba Sehun memecah keheningan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa ada hubungannya atau tidak. Tapi beberapa hari ini Baekhyun banyak bertanya tentang salah satu mantan 'teman' mu."

"Siapa?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan heran.

"Dara." Serempak Sehun, Luhan dan bahkan juga Bing-bing menjawab.

"Ommona! Dia juga bertanya pada kalian?" Sehun tampak terkejut.

"Yeah!" Luhan dan Bing-Bing menjawab dengan kompaknya.

"Fuck! Apa yang kalian katakan padanya?!" Chanyeol memicingkan matanya menatap ketiga suadaranya.

"Aku hanya bilang dia salah satu temanmu dulu, Baekhyun juga masih mengingatnya." Luhan menjawab gelagapan.

"Aku bilang aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya, Dara dan aku kan memang tidak dekat." Bing-Bing menjawab.

"Aku... cerita padanya... ehm... kalau dulu sempat ada... ada kabar kalian akan bertunangan... tapi tidak jadi." Sehun mendadak cemas. Sepertinya dari semua cerita, ceritanya lah yang berpotensi menimbulkan masalah.

"You stupid asshole!" Chanyeol memukul pelan kepala Sehun.

"I am sorry! Kupikir dia sudah tau dan tidak masalah kan. Itu hanya masa lalu..."

Sehun menoleh pada Luhan dan Bing-Bing yang memasang tampang marah padanya.

"Kau pergilah temui Baekhyun. Biar makane ini kami yang mengurusnya." Bing-Bing berdiri dan menjewer telinga Sehun.

"Awww! Luhan baby, help me!" Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan iba.

"Hit him harder noona! He needs to learn when to shut up!" Luhan justru menyemangati Bing-Bing untuk lebih keras menghukum Sehun.

...

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun baru saja meletakkan Bora yang tertidur di keranjang tidur disampingnya. Baekhyun kemudian duduk di rerumputan dan termenung sambil menatap cincin di tangannya.

"Kau tidak menyukai cincin itu?" Chanyeol membuka percakapan.

Baekhyun terkejut mendengar suara berat Chanyeol. Ia menoleh dan mendongak melihat kekasih tampannya berdiri disana dengan senyum mautnya. Baekhyun tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan menyusulnya kemari.

"Tentu aku menyukainya." Baekhyun menjawab pelan.

Chanyeol lalu mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Baekhyun. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Baekhyun.

"Bila kau menyukainya, kenapa kau tampak begitu sedih menatapnya?"

"It's not the ring..." Baekhyun menjawab sambil memainkan rumput disekitarnya.

"Ahhhh... berarti memang ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu dan membuatmu sedih?"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan mem-pout-kan mulutnya, ia merasa termakan oleh jebakan pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Apa kau belum siap menikah? Is it too soon?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil merangkul Baekhyun.

"No! I can't wait to be married to you." Baekhyun menjawab dengan tegas.

"So?" Chanyeol bertanya. Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang sebelum mulai bercerita tentang kegalauan-nya.

"Kau... beberapa hari yang lalu kau bilang sesuatu tetang... Dara. Kau bilang dia mirip denganku, sifat kami sama. Setauku itu sifat yang kau sukai dan kau inginkan dari pasanganmu. Dia perempuan dari keluarga terpandang Red Dragon, dia bisa memberimu apa yang aku tidak bisa berikan. Dan aku baru tau kalau ternyata kau dulu pernah hampir bertunangan dengannya... Apa kau yakin bukan dia yang kau inginkan?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan pelan dan hati-hati. Dia tidak ingin memulai pertengkaran dengan Chanyeol, tapi hatinya sangat galau memikirkan komentar Chanyeol waktu itu.

"Hmmmm... hehehehehe... Baek... itu yang membuatmu menjauh dariku beberapa hari ini? Kau meragukanku?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul. Baginya semua ini agak lucu, kecemburuan Baekhyun tampak lucu di mata Chanyeol. Senyum Chanyeol hilang saat ia menyadari Baekhyun sedang menunduk menahan tangisannya. Bahunya bergetar menahan tangisnya.

"Hei Baby Baek... kenapa kau menangis? Tenanglah, kau terlalu cemas. Itu tidak benar. Aku tidak menginginkan Dara." Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun, meletakkan kepala Baekhyun di dadanya. Chanyeol merasa bersalah tadi sempat tertawa dan menganggap masalah ini sepele, padahal Baekhyun sampai menangis seperti ini. Baekhyun masih menangis di dada Chanyeol. Chanyeol berusaha mengangkat wajah Baekhyun untuk menghapus air matanya. Tapi Baekhyun menolak, ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak ingin Chanyeol menganggapnya cengeng, ia sudah besar sekarang, big boys don't cry.

Chanyeol mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun. Dia mencium telinga dan pipi Baekhyun. Perlahan ia mengangkat wajah Baekhyun denga kedua tangannya di pipi Baekhyun. Chanyeol mencium bibir pink kesukaannya itu. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya. Tangan besar Chanyeol menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Baekhyun.

"Kau selalu boleh menangis di depanku sayang... ceritakan padaku semua keluh kesahmu, berbagilah susahmu denganku, jangan kau simpan sendiri. I am here for you." Chanyeol berkata dengan sangat lembut pada Baekhyun.

"Tentang Dara, maafkan aku kalau membuatmu tidak nyaman dengan komentarku. Aku tidak bermaksud membandingkan kalian berdua. Dia memang memiliki kemiripan denganmu, tapi dia bukan dirimu sayang. Dia tidak memiliki seluruh sifatmu, tidak ada yang memiliki itu selain dirimu. Hanya ada satu Baekhyun yang aku inginkan. Dara memang persistance mengejar keinginannya, dulu ia sangat ingin memilikiku. Ia dengan berani mengajukan ide pertunangan itu ke ayahku dan ayahnya. Semua orang setuju, kecuali aku. Aku menolaknya, kau tahu kenapa?"

"Why?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan hidungnya yang merah karena habis menangis.

"Aku sadar aku tidak mencintainya. Waktu itu, saat aku lelah, aku tidak ingin siapapun menggangguku, termasuk Dara. Tapi aku tetap ingin kau ada untuk menemaniku. Aku berpikir waktu itu, aku tidak mungkin bertunangan dengan orang yang tidak bisa membuatku merasa nyaman, senyaman saat aku bersamamu yang waktu itu masih bocah berusia 6 tahun. Aku pikir dia bahkan tidak bisa mengalahkan bocah 6 tahun yang kubawa dari Blue Snow, dalam membuatku merasa nyaman. bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mencintainya... Kau mungkin tidak tahu, sejak kau kecil kau adalah tolak ukurku Baek. Bila orang itu tidak bisa membuatku senyaman bersamamu, aku pasti akan menolaknya. Hehehehehe... aku belum menyadari bahwa memang tidak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkanmu dalam membuatku merasa nyaman, karena memang sebenarnya kau lah pasangan takdirku."

Chanyeol lalu tersenyum menatap mata biru Baekhyun dengan hangat. Baekhyun terdiam mendengarnya.

"Lalu apakah Dara melepasmu begitu saja setelah kau menolaknya?"

"Tidak awalnya, ia sangat marah. Tapi setelah aku jelaskan seperti yang aku ceritakan padamu tadi, akhirnya ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain melepasku. Ia juga mengatakan bahwa aku hanya belum menyadarinya saja, tapi ia sangat yakin aku adalah pedofile. Karena menurutnya aku sangat, sangat, sangat menyukaimu yang waktu itu masih 6 tahun, dengan cara yang tidak wajar. Itu yang kumaksud dengan label luar biasa yang ia berikan padaku saat aku menolaknya. Hahahahahahaha..."

Baekhyun tak dapat menahan senyumnya mendengar kalimat terakhir Chanyeol. Ia merasa sangat lega sekarang.

"Aku cemas, takut... aku merasa kalah dengan semua yang dia miliki. Lalu ketika kau membandingkan kami, aku merasa kau mungkin masih menyukainya. Jadi aku... aku..." Baekhyun hanya menunduk dan tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku tidak menyukainya Baekhyun, sejak awal pun dia sudah kalah denganmu. Saat semua orang belum melihat tentang perasaan kita, saat kita sendiri belum melihat itu, dia sudah bisa merasakannya. Dia bisa melihat betapa aku sangat terpikat olehmu yang seorang bocah berusia 6 tahun. Kupikir dia tidak terkejut ketika mendengar perkembangan hubungan kita saat ini. Dia dan keluarganya adalah Red Dragon yang kuat dan berpotensi. Bila ia yang menjadi sekutu Boa kita akan lebih kesulitan mengatasi mereka, itu yang kumaksud saat bicara denganmu tempo hari."

"Well... aku percaya dia dan keluarganya memang pintar, makanya dia tidak menjadi sekutu tetua Boa kan. She knows no one can win againts you, so she and her family don't want to be your enemy." Baekhyun mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Yes, i guess so. Dan dia juga tahu tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikanmu di hatiku. She knows it all along. Maka dari itu dia tidak akan tertarik dengan tawaran menjadi pasanganku."

"Baiklah... arasso Chanyeol."

"By the way Baek, kenapa kau tidak mencoba membunuhnya seperti yang selama ini kau lakukan?" Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun.

"I can't kill her if you still like her. It will make you sad. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu sedih, walau aku sangat ingin sekali membunuhnya." Baekhyun menunduk dengan sedih.

Chanyeol terpana mendengarnya. This boy, this pretty boy... betapa dia sangat mencintai Chanyeol sampai ia berpikir sejauh itu. Tidak ingin membuat Chanyeol sedih. _"Ommona Deity, i am such a lucky guy!"_ Chanyeol berkata di dalam hatinya.

"Aku tidak menyukainya. Aku juga tidak akan sedih bila kau membunuhnya." Chanyeol tersenyum pada Baekhyun sambil memegang dagu Baekhyun.

"Hmmm good to hear that. Tapi aku tidak akan membunuhnya." Baekhyun menjawab santai.

"Why?"

"Dia lebih berguna jika dia hidup. Dia dan keluarganya kan sekutu kita. Selama dia tidak mendekatimu, maka dia tidak perlu mati." Baekhyun masih menjawab dengan santai.

"Hahahahaha... smart boy! I like the way you think baby!"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk imut di hadapan Chanyeol. Baekhyun terlihat begitu menggemaskan, Chanyeol tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak menjamah mahluk indah di hadapannya ini.

Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun. Menyesap bibir manis itu dengan penuh hasrat. Lidahnya masuk kedalam mulut Baekhyun, menyapa lidah Baekhyun dan seluruh isi mulut itu. Tangan Chanyeol menyusup di balik baju Baekhyun, mengusap pinggul dan punggung mulus Baekhyun. Kegiatan lumat-melumat bibir itu berlangsung cukup lama dan menjadi tontonan penjaga dan pelayan di kediaman Bing-Bing yang diam-diam mengintip. Chanyeol menghentikan ciumannya saat mendengar baby Bora terbangun dan menangis.

"Kurasa ciuman kita mengganggu tidurnya..." Chanyeol berkata sambil tertawa. Baekhyun ikut tertawa mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Saat ini hatinya lega, ia merasa semua kegalauannya hilang dan ia tidak sabar menunggu hari pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol.

…

"Chanyeol… cintaku, kekasihku... aku bersumpah menjadi pasangan hidupmu dalam suka dan duka sampai akhir hidupku. I promise to always love you no matter what. And I promise to love and choose you again in our next life. Terima kasih sudah melindungiku, menjagaku, memberikanku kehidupan yang terbaik sejak aku kecil, dan yang terpenting terima kasih untuk semua cintamu padaku. I love you."

Baekhyun mengucapkan sumpahnya tanpa melepas sedetikpun tatapannya dari mata merah Chanyeol. Ia dan Chanyeol mengenakan baju resmi serba putih di hari pernikahan mereka. Baekhyun mengambil cincin dari jari manis tangan kanan Chanyeol dan memindahkannya ke jari manis di tangan kiri Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun… my Baby Baek… cintaku, kekasihku… aku bersumpah menjadi pasangan hidupmu dalam suka dan duka sampai akhir hidupku. I promise to always love you no matter what. And I promise to love and choose you again in our next life. Terima kasih untuk selalu bersamaku, memilihku, setia padaku dan menjadi yang terpenting dalam hidupku. I love you and I love the way you love me.

Chanyeol melepas cincin dari jari manis tangan kanan Baekhyun dan memindahkannya ke tangan kiri. Setelah itu Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun. Semua yang hadir bertepuk tangan meriah. Bing-Bing dan Luhan tampak menangis bersama karena terharu.

Pernikahan itu dilakukan dengan simple dan sederhana. Hanya dihadiri orang-orang terdekat saja. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ingin privacy di pesta pernikahan mereka. Taman belakang Chanyeol's mansion tampak disulap indah dengan perpaduan warna putih dan pink. Tiga deret kursi panjang yang berhadapan dengan meja panjang yang berisi makanan lezat tampak tersusun rapi. Dua kursi dengan hiasan bunga dan pita tampak terletak di hadapan deretan kursi panjang tadi. Dua kursi special untuk pasangan yang menikah. Setelah ceremonial Semua tampak mulai menikmati hidangan. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tampak terus tersenyum di hari bahagia mereka.

"I wanna give toast to my brother!" Bing-Bing noona tampak berdiri mengangkat gelasnya. Ia tampak cantik dengan gaun biru yang melekat sempurna di tubuhnya. Ia akan memberikan toast mewakili pihak keluarga.

"Congrats Chanyeol and Baekhyun! Aku selalu tahu Baekhyun memiliki tempat special di hati Chanyeol sejak ia kecil. Tapi almarhum Kris lah yang pertama kali menyadari saat mereka berdua mulai saling jatuh cinta. Bila ia berada disini aku yakin ia akan ikut berbahagia bersama kita semua untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memiliki cara mencintai yang unik dan berbeda. Cara mereka mencintai tidak hanya membuat mereka berdua merasakan begitu diinginkan dan dilindungi, tapi semua orang disekitar mereka akan ikut merasakan hal itu. Such a strong feeling to love, to have, to desire, to own, to keep and to protect each other. You two make everyone else around you jelous and wish they have that kind of love too. Kind of love that a little bit scary for normal people, but still very sweet. Hihihihihii... That is the most precious thing in the world and you two are lucky to have it. Semoga kalian berdua selalu berbahagia bersama sampai maut memisahkan." Bing-Bing mengakhiri toastnya dengan tetesan air mata bahagia. Ia terharu untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sekaligus terharu karena teringat akan cintanya bersama Kris. Sehun dan Luhan tampak berdiri untuk memeluk noona mereka yang sedang menangis.

"To Chanyeol and Baekhyun!" Sehun dan Luhan mengangkat gelas mereka.

"TO CHANYEOL AND BAEKHYUN!" Semua yang hadir mengulangi kalimat yang sama.

Pesta itu berakhir menjelang tengah malam. Tampak tumpukan bunga dan hadiah menggunung di ruang tamu rumah utama. Walau sebenarnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak banyak mengundang orang-orang, namun semua orang nampaknya tahu akan pernikahan ini dan mereka mengirimkan bunga serta hadiah untuk pasangan yang berbahagia. Tak terkecuali dari Hangeng sekeluarga dan para tetua tentunya.

Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun piggy back dari taman sampai ke depan kamar mereka. Semua yang melihatnya tampak tertawa-tawa, mereka berdua tampak sungguh menggemaskan. Di tangan Baekhyun tampak sebuket bunga yang tetap ia bawa saat naik ke punggung Chanyeol. Senyum bahagia dan tawa kecil tidak lepas dari wajah keduanya. Baekhyun mencium pipi dan telinga Chanyeol dari belakang. Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar, Baekhyun turun dari punggung Chanyeol, ia langsung merubah posisi gendongan menjadi bridal style. Ia meletakkan satu tangannya melingkari leher Chanyeol dan melompat naik tanpa aba-aba. Untungnya Chanyeol sigap dan langsung menangkap tubuh mungil itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau ini!" Chanyeol melotot pada Baekhyun karena tingkahnya barusan. Baekhyun hanya tertawa kecil melihat mata besar Chanyeol yang melotot padanya. Chanyeol pun melangkah masuk ke kamar besar itu. Kamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dirombak menjadi satu ruangan besar. Karena mereka sudah menikah, maka kamar mereka pun dijadikan satu ruangan tanpa pembatas lagi. Chanyeol meletakkan tubuh Baekhyun diatas tempat tidur besar mereka.

Chanyeol menindih tubuh Baekhyun, ia menatap wajah cantik pria yang sekarang sudah menjadi suaminya itu. Entah kenapa Chanyeol merasa Baekhyun tampak semakin cantik malam ini, dia sungguh mempesona. Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun dan menyentuh bibir pink yang sangat kissable itu.

"So, how do you feel now?"

"I feel like the luckiest man in the world. I just got married to the love of my life."

Baekhyun menjawab sambil menyentuh dahi Chanyeol, memainkan rambut yang menutupi dahi itu. Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar penuturan Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau bahagia malam ini?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil mulai melepas satu persatu baju yang dikenakan Chanyeol. Posisi mereka sekarang sudah sama sama duduk diatas tempat tidur.

"The best day of my life! Setelah menunggu lama akhirnya aku bisa menikahi kekasih cantikku yang sangat kucintai."

"Menunggu lama?" Baekhyun tersenyum lucu mendengarnya.

"Yup! Itu lama Baek, kau tahu aku menunggu 13 tahun dalam hidupku sampai kau lahir. Lalu aku menunggu 5 tahun lagi untuk bisa bertemu denganmu. After that another 9 years of waiting for us to fall in love with each other. And another 4 years to really make you actually mine." Kali ini Chanyeol yang tersenyum lucu sambil menjelaskan pada Baekhyun.

"3 years..."

"Hah?" Chanyeol tidak paham dengan maksud Baekhyun.

"Terakhir kau hanya menunggu 3 tahun. Apa kau lupa kalau kau tak sanggup menunggu 4 tahun? You finally bang me when i was 17 years old, itu berarti hanya 3 tahun kan. Lalu setahun kemudian, saat ini... kau menikahiku. Hihihihihi..."

"Hahahahahaha... kau ini selalu pintar ya Baek!" Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium pipi Baekhyun.

"So, maafkan aku membuatmu lelah menungguku begitu lama..." Baekhyun berkata sambil melepas baju Chanyeol, pria bertato naga merah itu sekarang sudah topless di hadapan Baekhyun.

"It's worth it! You worth it baby! Aku akan selalu menunggu tak perduli berapa lama pun untuk bisa bersamamu dan memilikimu." Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun saat mengatakan itu. Lalu ia mencium bibir Baekhyun sambil melepaskan satu persatu baju atasan Baekhyun.

"Hihihihih... thank you Chanyeol. Aku akan memohon pada sang Deity agar kita tidak menunggu lama lagi untuk bisa bersama di kehidupan selanjutnya." Dengan wajah polosnya Baekhyun mengajukan permohonannya. Chanyeol tersenyum simpul mendengarnya.

"Good idea baby... let's ask Deity for that." Chanyeol mulai mencium telinga, leher, pipi dan bibir Baekhyun secara bergantian. Tangan besarnya meraba dan mengelus tubuh bagian atas Baekhyun yang sudah tidak mengenakan baju lagi.

Baekhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama pada tubuh Chanyeol. Ia mengelus punggung telanjang Chanyeol. Lalu Baekhyun mulai menyentuh paha dan akhirnya menyentuh penis Chanyeol. Ia memasukkan tangannya ke balik celana Chanyeol dan menggenggam penis besar yang mulai tegang itu. Chanyeol tetap dengan kegiatannya menciumi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Chanyeol, lalu ia melepas semua celananya, ia sudah tidak mengenakan apapun sekarang. Ia lalu naik ke pangkuan Chanyeol dan menduduki penis tegang yang masih terbungkus celana itu. Baekhyun memulai aksinya, ia melakukan gerakan maju mundur untuk menggesek penis Chanyeol dengan bokongnya. Tangannya memeluk leher Chanyeol, bibirnya sibuk mengulum bibir Chanyeol. Tangan Chanyeol tampak dengan bebas menjamah setiap inci tubuh Baekhyun. Mulai dari tengkuk, pungung, pinggul sampai ke dua bongkahan kenyal yang diremas kuat oleh tangan nakal itu.

Chanyeol menghisap kuat bibir Baekhyun, memberikan gigitan kecil pada bibir pink itu. Chanyeol mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk saling mengait dengan lidah Baekhyun. Bunyi ciuman panas terdengar keras dari kamar pengantin baru itu. Tangan Baekhyun mulai menjambak kasar rambut merah Chanyeol. Gerakan pinggul dan bokongnya mulai semakin cepat. Penis Baekhyun mulai terasa menususk perut Chanyeol. Penis Chanyeol sendiri sudah terasa sesak di bawah sana. Celana Chanyeol nampak basah oleh cairan precum nya.

Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun sampai terbaring di tempat tidur. Lalu Chanyeol melepaskan celananya, membebaskan penisnya yang sudah tegang sempurna. Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun sebelum ia mengambil cairan pelumas dan menuangkannya ke tiga jarinya. Sensasi yang selalu menyenangkan dirasakan Baekhyun saat Chanyeol mempersiapkan hole nya. Tangan Baekhyun mencengkram seprai tempat tidurnya.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan tiga jarinya dari dalam hole Baekhyun. Ia mengarahkan penisnya ke dalam hole Baekhyun. Dengan satu gerakan kuat ia menusukkan penis itu ke dalam hole Baekhyun.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh..." Keduanya mendesah bersamaan.

Chanyeol mulai dengan tempo yang sangat pelan, menusukkan kuat dan dalam penisnya ke dalam hole kesukaannya itu. Menarik kembali penis itu, lalu kembali memasukkannya dalam. Terus seperti itu, sampai Chanyeol mengganti temponya menjadi lebih cepat. Ia mengangkat dua kaki Baekhyun dan menyelipkannya di antara lengannya. Dengan akses yang lebih leluasa, Chanyeol mulai tampak semakin brutal dengan tusukannya. Ia menyetubuhi Baekhyun, memasuki tubuh mungil itu dengan penuh hasrat. Mulutnya tampak sibuk berpindah dari nipples dan bibir baekhyun secara bergantian.

"Ohhhhh...ahhhh... ssshhh...aahhhh... egnhhhhh..."

Suara desahan keduanya terdengar kencang, tempat tidur itu terus berderit kencang seiring tusukan penis Chanyeol ke hole Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendominsai persetubuhan ini, dia seperti monster serakah yang sibuk menjamahi tubuh indah Baekhyun. Menodai, menandai dan menikmati tubuh indah itu hanya untuknya seorang. Baekhyun merasa kenikmatan tingkat tinggi, ia sangat suka saat Chanyeol menyetubuhinya seperti ini. Just pounds him hard and strong! Till he can only scream his name.

"CHANYEOL! Aaaahhhhh enghhhh... ooohhhhh..."

"BAEKHYUNNNN... fuck baby! Aaaahhhhhh..."

Orgasme keduanya sampai bersamaan. Hangat sperma terasa mengalir di paha dan hole Baekhyun. Chanyeol merasakan hangat sperma Baekhyun di perutnya. Keduanya lalu terbaring bersama, mengatur nafas mereka. Kedua sejoli itu tidak bicara apapun, hanya saling mengaitkan tangan mereka dengan tubuh yang sama-sama masih telanjang di atas tempat tidur besar itu. Setelah beberapa lama, Baekhyun melepas genggaman tangan itu. Lali ia bangun dari posisi berbaring.

Baekhyun kemudian menungging tepat di hadapan Chanyeol. Ia menepuk bokongnya sendiri, lalu ia menunjuk holenya dan berkata...

"Husband, i need your dick in here now... please..."

Chanyeol menjilati bibirnya melihat pemandangan itu. Ia bangun dan menepuk bokong Baekhyun, ia juga menciumi bokong itu. Lalu, ia memasukkan penisnya yang sudah tegang lagi ke dalam hole yang tersaji untuknya itu. Doggy style is on now! Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol kemabli menyetubuhinya dari belakang. He acts like a little slut now. His mouth keeps on moaning and say the dirty words.

"Aaaahhhhh... good baby! So big and hard!... fuck me harder! ooohhh...ssshhh..."

Chanyeol tampak terangsang dengan tingkah Baekhyun, ia semakin agresif menyodok hole itu dari belakang. Tangannya tampak menjamah dan melecehkan penis Baekhyun.

"Oohhhhhh... aku... suka... kau menyetubuhiku seperti ini...Chanyeol...aaahhhh"

Tak lama, Baekhyun tampak kembali memuntahkan sperma dari penisnya. Tapi Chanyeol belum selesai, ia terus menunggangi Baekhyun dengan brutal, sampai penisnya terasa berkedut di dalam hole itu.

"Ahhhhhh! BAEKHYUN! Oohhhhh..."

Chanyeol mengeluarkan spermanya sampai tetesan terakhir di dalam hole Baekhyun. Lalu ia mencabut perlahan penis besarnya. Baekhyun langsung ambruk diatas tempat tidur. Chanyeol mengelus lembut punggung Baekhyun.

"Kau lelah sayang? Tidurlah..." Chanyeol menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun dan mencium kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia dengan perlakuan Chanyeol. Ia memejamkan mata dan mulai tertidur.

Pagi harinya Baekhyun terbangun karena merasa ada goncangan kuat diatas tubuhnya. Ia membuka matanya dan melihat Chanyeol yang sedang telanjang ada di atasnya. Baekhyun butuh beberapa detik untuk menyadari bahwa Chanyeol sedang menyetubuhinya. Penis Chanyeol terasa menusuk dalam di hole nya.

"Oh my God! Kau menyetubuhiku saat aku masih tidur? You pervert husband!" Baekhyun tertawa kecil melihat yang dilakukan Chanyeol.

"I don't want to fuck you, I want to rape you!... lebih tepatnya aku memang sedang memperkosamu sekarang sayang... Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Chanyeol mengatakan itu dengan wajah mesumnya dan semakin kencang menusukkan penisnya kedalam hole Baekhyun. Penis Baekhyun yang memang sudah tegang akibat dari morning woods-nya tampak langsung menegang sempurna mendengar perkataan mesum Chanyeol.

"Aaaahhhh... damn! You're good! Aku tidak bisa melawanmu tuan chosen one... you're just too strong and big for me..."

Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun sejajar kepalanya diatas bantal. Lalu ia mencium bibir Baekhyun.

"Good! Kau tidak akan bisa melawanku... kau nikmati saja persetubuhan ini cantik... aku jamin kau akan ketagihan..."

"Aaaahhhh... sssshhh..." Desahan dari mulut keduanya terdengar jelas.

Chanyeol menusukkan penisnya semakin kencang, ia tau Baekhyun menyukai role play kasar seperti ini. Suami cantiknya itu memang mesum dan senang bila didominasi seperti ini. Wajah Baekhyun yang pasrah dan menunjukkan kenikmatan membuat Chanyeol menjadi seperti gila. Ia menjilati telinga Baekhyun dan menusuk sangat dalam ke hole Baekhyun.

"AAHHHHHHHHHH... CHAN... BAEK!"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berteriak bersamaan. Orgasme pertama mereka di pagi hari itu sampai bersamaan. Chanyeol lalu menarik penisnya, mencium bibir Baekhyun dan berbaring di sebelahnya.

"What a hot surprise in the morning after wedding..." Baekhyun tersenyum nakal sambil menggeser badannya mendekat untuk dipeluk oleh Chanyeol.

"I knew you will like it. Aku sudah tak bisa menahan diri tadi. Aku terbangun dengan kau ada disebelahku, telanjang dan dengan posisi kaki yang terbuka. Kau seperti mengundangku untuk memasukimu sayang. Aku menghisap penismu dan kau mendesah dalam tidurmu. It was cute! Hehehehe..." Chanyeol terkekeh sambil bercerita.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan selanjutnya?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil meraba-raba dada Chanyeol.

"Aku mempersiapkan hole mu dan langsung memasukimu. Kau hanya mendesah dan tetap belum bangun. Hahahahah... aku memutuskan untuk tetap melanjutkan 'memperkosamu' sekalipun kau tidak bangun. Tapi ternyata tak lama kemudian kau bangun."

"Hihihihihi..." Baekhyun tertawa-tawa mendengar cerita Chanyeol. Ia menciumi leher Chanyeol dan berkata...

"Is it bad if i got turn on again after i heard what you did to me?" Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya sambil menanyakan itu pada Chanyeol.

"Kita baru saja menikah tadi malam, jadi Ini masih bulan madu kita kan... so we can spend all day make love on our bed." Chanyeol tersenyum setan dan kembali menciumi bibir Baekhyun.

Kedua pasangan itu benar-benar tidak keluar kamar sampai malam menjelang. Baekhyun sudah tidak ingat lagi berapa kali mereka bercinta. Yang ia tahu bokongnya sampai terasa perih dan ia tidak bisa berjalan dengan normal sampai keesokan harinya. Ia harus tersipu malu saat digoda oleh Sehun dan Luhan gara-gara jalannya yang terlihat aneh. Sungguh sex after wedding yang luar biasa oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

…

"Tetua Boa akan bertemu dengan tuan Hangeng untuk membahas rencana mereka." Begitu laporan Suho pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Finally! Kita bisa mendapatkan informasi tentang ini." Chanyeol berkata dengan antusias.

"Mereka akan melakukannya besok malam. Kita belum mengetahui tempatnya dengan pasti. Aku hanya mendapat laporan pertemuan itu dilakukan di sekitar wilayah utara, tapi bila kita mengikuti tuan Hangeng, kita akan menemukan tempat pertemuan itu." Suho melanjutkan laporannya.

"Utara? Di sekitar bekas wilayah markas besar Blue snow?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Ah ya tuan leader, kau benar. Apa mungkin malah mereka akan bertemu di bekas markas Blue Snow? Tidak akan ada yang menduga Red Dragon akan mengadakan pertemuan disana. Tidak ada yang pernah menginjakkan kaki kesana sejak kau menghancurkanya 13 tahun lalu. It's a perfect place for the secret meeting." Suho balik bertanya.

"Bisa jadi! Baiklah. Suho, beri tahu Lay dan Sehun bahwa mereka akan ikut bersama kita besok malam untuk menangkap basah tetua Boa dan Hangeng. Kai akan bersama Baekhyun dan Bing-Bing noona untuk melakukan rencana berikutnya. Luhan dan yang lainnya akan berjaga di Chanyeol's mansion." Chanyeol langsung mengatur rencana.

Semua orang bersiap dengan peran mereka masing-masing untuk besok malam. Semua tidak sabar ingin segera melakukan rencana mereka. Setelah besok malam tidak akan ada lagi tetua Boa dengan rencana busuknya.

…

Wajah tetua Boa nampak pucat ketika melihat Chanyeol dan rombongan tiba-tiba muncul di tempat pertemuannya dengan Hangeng. Ternyata Boa benar-benar melakukan pertemuan di halaman bekas markas Blue Snow. Sunnguh ironis mengingat betapa ia tidak menyukai semua yang berbau Blue Snow.

" _Fucking shit!"_ Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol bisa tau tentang kerja samanya dengan Hangeng, tetua Boa mengumpat di dalam hati. Semua rencananya berantakan, padahal ia belum berhasil membunuh Baekhyun.

"So… tetua Boa, kau melanggar janjimu dengan berusaha membunuh kekasihku. Menurutmu, hukuman apa yang pantas untukmu?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan dingin.

"Aku tidak pernah setuju dengan perjanjian itu! Tetua lainnya memaksaku! Aku tidak akan berhenti mengusikmu sampai kau memiliki pendamping yang pantas untukmu! Ini semua demi citra agung Red Dreagon!"

"Ohhh… jadi menurutmu pasangan takdirku bukanlah pasangan yang pantas?! Kau merasa lebih hebat dari pada Dewa dan Deity, sampai-sampai kau menganggap pilihan mereka salah?!"

"Dia mencemari darah murni Red Dragon! Aku tidak akan pernah menyetujui the chosen one kami dengan bocah campuran yang tidak jelas itu."

"Kau memang berpikiran sempit tetua Boa! Orang sepertimu tidak bisa menerima perubahan yang lebih baik. Kau terlalu terpaku dengan hal-hal yang tidak penting! Aku akan membunuhmu perlahan atas perbuatanmu dan tidak akan ada yang bisa membelamu!"

"Hahahahahaha…. Apa buktimu? Kau tidak memiliki bukti apapun Chanyeol! It's just your words against mine! Siapa yang menurutmu akan dipercaya oleh tetua?"

Chanyeol mengeluarkan smirknya. Dia sudah menduga kalimat itu akan keluar dari mulut tetua Boa. "Kau benar. Tetua mungkin saja tidak mempercayaiku dibanding kau yang anggota mereka. Tapi mereka akan percaya apa yang mereka lihat dan dengar sendiri."

Tetua Boa menoleh dan melihat para tetua lainnya sudah ada disana bersama Bing-Bing, Baekhyun dan Kai. Inilah alasan kenapa Bing-Bing diikut sertakan dalam rencana ini, karena bila hanya Baekhyun dan Kai, Chanyeol tidak yakin para tetua akan mau mengikuti. Tapi dengan kehadiran Bing-Bing noona, para tetua akan sungkan menolak ajakan tersebut, kecuali bila Kai menyeret paksa mereka tentunya. Bing-Bing sendiri tidak mengatakan kemana mereka akan pergi. Dia hanya mengatakan bahwa tetua Boa memiliki pengumuman penting bagi mereka semua. Dan disinilah semuanya sekarang.

"For the love of God! Mrs. Boa! What the hell are you doing?" Mr. Sooman tampak shock melihat apa yang terjadi.

"We made a promise! Kita harus menjunjung tinggi janji resmi yang dibuat oleh para tetua pada leader Red Dragon. Kau mencoreng nama baik para tetua!" Mrs. Taeyon tampak marah.

"Bitch please! Aku tidak pernah sepakat dengan perjanjian itu, kalian memaksaku!. Lagi pula aku tidak bisa tinggal diam melihat bocah campuran itu merusak kemurnian darah Red Dragon, menyihir leader kita dengan sihir jahat agar terpikat padanya! Dia juga pernah meracunimu, apa kau sudah lupa?... aku tidak mungkin diam saja walau kita sudah berjanji tidak akan saling mengusik dengan tuan leader!" Tetua Boa tampak emosi menjelaskan pilihannya. Dia tampak meracau tak tentu arah atas tudingannya pada Baekhyun.

Sehun tampak heran mendengar perkataan tetua Boa. Ia melirik Baekhyun, lalu ia berbisik...

"Hey Baekhyun, since when you become a witch?!"

"I have no idea! It's a recent development for me too." Baekhyun menjawab dengan wajah bingung. Lalu ia dan Sehun sama-sama mengangguk-anggukan kepala sambil memasang ekspresi serius yang dibuat-buat, yang membuat Bing-Bing tak dapat menahan tawa saat melihat kedua adiknya itu. Dasar dua maknae ini, sempat-sempatnya mereka bercanda di situasi seperti ini. Tawa Bing-Bing terhenti saat ia melihat tetua Taeyon kembali bicara.

"I don't like him too! Bocah itu terlalu Blue snow menurutku, dia sangat licik seperti para bangsawan Blue Snow. Tapi Deity dan para dewa sudah memilihnya sebagai pasangan Chanyeol. Dan kita sudah berjanji tidak akan mengusiknya. Apapun perasaanku tidaklah penting, aku tetap menjunjung tinggi perjanjian kita an menghormati ketentuan para Dewa dan Deity." Tetua Taeyon menjelaskan pemikirannya.

Baekhyun mem-pout-kan mulutnya mendengar komentar tetua Taeyon. Ia menatap Sehun untuk mendapatkan pembelaan, tapi Sehun malah berbisik padanya…

"Sorry Baek, but I am with her about this one. Kau kan memang sangat Blue Snow kalau untuk urusan kelicikan."

Baekhyun hanya bisa melotot pada Sehun yang tertawa setan, dia ingin memprotes ucapan Sehun, tapi sepertinya itu benar adanya.

"Sudah jelas kan sekarang?! Tetua Boa melanggar perjanjian kita, berusaha membunuh pasangan takdirku, menghasut pengikutku untuk berkhianat. Dia harus dihukum mati olehku! Aku akan membunuhnya malam ini." Chanyeol angkat suara, mengalihkan acara bisik-bisik antara Baekhyun dan Sehun.

"Wait! Kau tidak bisa seenaknya membunuh tetua seperti itu Chanyeol!" Tetua Changmin tidak setuju dengan Chanyeol.

"I can and i will! Tidak ada yang lepas dari punishment-ku bila mereka menyentuh kekasihku!" Chanyeol berteriak lantang.

"Ehm...ehm...!" Tiba-tiba Baekhyun berdehem cukup keras. Membuat semua orang menatapnya bingung. Hanya Chanyeol yang paham apa maksudnya.

"Hahahahaha... maafkan aku sayang! Maksudku tidak ada yang lepas dari pinushment-ku bila mereka menyentuh suamiku! Aku dan Baekhyun sudah menikah, dia sudah sah dan resmi sebagai pasangan leader Red Dragon. Bila kau mengancam keselamatan pasangan leader Red Dragon, kau pasti akan mati menggenaskan!"

Baekhyun tersenyum malu-malu saat Chanyeol mengoreksi ucapannya. Ia seolah lupa mereka sedang berada di tengah pertikaian. Yang lainnya tampak bingung melihat respon Baekhyun, bocah ini memang sering memiliki respon tidak wajar terhadap situasi yang sedang dihadapinya.

"Have mercy on her leader Chanyeol. She means no harm on you." Tetua Siwon angkat bicara.

"No harm on me?! Saat dia menyakiti Baekhyun, itu sama saja dia menyakitiku!" Chanyeol membantah perkataan tetua Siwon.

"Tetua Taeyang! Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tetua Sooman menengahi.

"Hmmmm... aku tidak setuju kalau Chanyeol membunuh Mrs. Boa. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa bilang kalau Chanyeol tidak berhak melakukan itu mengingat Mrs. Boa mencoba membunuh Baekhyun. Tapi mengingat Baekhyun tidak mati, mungkin kau bisa meringankan punishment untuk Mrs. Boa?" Tetua Taeyang bertanya pada Chanyeol.

"Meringankan punishment untuknya? Sure! I mean i could, but why would i want to?!" Chanyeol mengeluarkan senyum setannya.

"I will start from you!" Chanyeol menunjuk muka Hangeng. Chanyeol lalu mengangkat satu tangannya, lalu terdengarlah teriakan dari Hangeng.

"Arrgggghhhhhh! Help me! Somebody help me!" Panasssss!" Chanyeol membakar Hangeng hidup-hidup. Tak lama kemudian tampak badan Hangeng sudah menjadi sebentuk arang. Semua terdiam menatap Chanyeol. Tampaknya sang leader tidak main-main dalam hal ini.

"Leader Chanyeol! Kalau kau membunuh Mrs. Boa, aku dan Mr. Siwon tidak akan tinggal diam! It could be war between us!" Tetua Changmin tampak mengeluarkan ultimatum.

"Do you speak only for you and Siwon? Atau kalian semua para tetua menyatakan hal yang sama?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan senyum setannya.

"Aku tidak ikut dalam hal ini. Aku tidak mau terlibat perang." Tetua Taeyang berkata.

"Aku dan Mrs. Taeyon juga tidak akan bergabung dengan perang." Tetua Sooman tampak mengambil keputusan.

"Good! Berarti tinggal kalian berdua. Changmin dan Siwon, if you want war between us, then war it is!" Setelah selesai dengan kalimatnya, Chanyeol mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah tetua Boa. Asap mulai muncul dari badan Boa. Perlahan, sangat perlahan api itu membakar tubuh indah Boa.

"Aaarrrgghhhh! Help me! Siwon! Changmin! Do something!" Boa mulai berteriak. Namun tak ada yang bisa melakukan apapun. Siwon dan Changmin sudah berusaha menghentikan fire power Chanyeol, namun sia-sia. Chanyeol terlalu kuat untuk dihentikan.

Tetua Boa benar-benar mati perlahan dengan sangat menyakitkan. Chanyeol memastikan fire powernya tidak cukup kuat untuk sampai membunuh Boa dengan cepat. Ia ingin Boa merasakan kematian yang menyakitkan.

"Aaarrgghhhh…. Help….me….." Suara tetua Boa semakin lama semakin tidak terdengar. Tubuhnya sudah tampak dipenuhi luka bakar yang menggenaskan. Chanyeol lalu mengangkat Boa tepat di lehernya. Ia menusukkan tangannya ke dalam perut Boa sampai perut itu bolong dan hangus. Bahkan organ dalam tubuh Boa yang berhamburan keluar juga tampak hangus. Boa hanya mampu mengerjapkan matanya. Ia belum mati dan harus merasakan semua kesakitan itu. Chanyeol tersenyum setan, lalu ia menarik kepala Boa sampai putus. Bau daging hangus tercium di halaman bekas markas Blue Snow itu. Chanyeol lalu membawa kepala itu dan mempersembahkannya di depan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum setan melihat kepala Boa yang dipersembahkan oleh Chanyeol. Ia kemudian meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala yang sudah separuh gosong itu. Ia mengeluarkan ice powernya. Kepala itu membeku, lalu Chanyeol melemparkan kepala itu ke tembok bangunan bekas markas Blue Snow. Kepala yang membeku itu pun pecah berderai menjadi puluhan pecahan es yang bertebaran di tanah. Chanyeol menutup punishment-nya dengan mencium bibir Baekhyun.

"Kau memang sangat kejam leader Chanyeol. Punishment dengan cara ini adalah penghinaan besar bagi kaum tetua. Kau dan pasanganmu itu, kalian memang serasi untuk hal ini." Tetua Taeyang bicara sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu bersama tetua Sooman dan Taeyon.

Tetua Changmin dan Siwon tampak cukup shock melihat yang terjadi, mereka tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan seberani ini dalam melakukan punishment-nya. Kedua tetua itu pun beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu menyusul Sooman dan yang lainnya. Mereka tidak terdengar membahas tentang perang yang tadi mereka sebut-sebut di depan Chanyeol. Rombongan Chanyeol pun kembali ke Chanyeol's mansion. Misi malam ini sukses besar.

…

Berita mengenai tetua Boa dengan cepat tersebar. Orang-orang penting di Red Dragon terkejut mendengarnya. Tetua Changmin dan Siwon memilih bertahan di posisi dan tugas mereka walau harus menahan malu. Sementara tetua Sooman, Taeyon dan Taeyang menyatakan akan beristirahat sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan, mereka memilih tidak ikut campur lagi dalam kisruh ini, mereka absen sementara waktu dalam pemerintahan di Red Dragon. Mereka malu melihat pilihan sikap Boa yang mencoreng citra mereka sebagai tetua, namun mereka juga tidak bisa terang-terangan mendukung Chanyeol yang dengan beraninya menghina kedudukan para tetua dengan cara punishment-nya pada tetua Boa yang sangat ekstrim. Melanggar janji adalah hal yang sangat tabu bagi para tetua. Sebagai yang dituakan mereka sangat dipegang omongan dan sikapnya. Yang dilakukan Boa membuat semua citra baik tetua hancur berantakan. Mungkin ramalan itu memang benar, ini adalah akhir dari para tetua di Red Dragon. Hal ini cukup menghebohkan bagi Red Dragon. Ini baru pertama kalinya terjadi. Chanyeol memang the chosen one yang ditakdirkan membawa begitu banyak perubahan di Red Dragon, dan sepertinya para dewa dan Deity selalu berada di pihaknya, ia selalu berhasil melakukan semua yang ingin dia lakukan pada Red Dragon.

Belum ada gerakan nyata apapun antara kubu sisa tetua dan Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol sudah mulai mempersiapkan strategi untuk menghancurkan Changmin dan Siwon. Selain keluarga Hangeng dan pengikut setia tetua, tidak ada yang berani menjadi sekutu tetua dan melawan Chanyeol. Semua orang sudah melihat sepak terjang Chanyeol dan mereka lebih memilih berada di pihak Chanyeol. Chanyeol mendapat dukungan penuh dari Red Dragon, Blue Snow dan commoners. Mereka juga merasa simpati pada Chanyeol yang hampir saja kehilangan pasangan takdirnya gara-gara tetua Boa. Bagi semua kaum, pasangan takdir the chosen one adalah hal yang dijunjung tinggi. Bagi mereka itu takdir yang datang dari sang Deity, dan terkutuklah bagi siapa yang menentangnya.

"Mereka terjepit, aku tidak yakin mereka akan melakukan gerakan apapun tuan leader." Suho memberikan laporan pada Chanyeol.

"Tapi aku tidak yakin sisa tetua brengsek itu akan menyerah begitu saja." Chanyeol tampak berpikir keras.

"Just attack them now and kill them all. Kita akan selesai dengan semua masalah ini." Sehun tampak tidak sabar.

"Kita tidak bisa menyerang mereka bila mereka tidak menyerang duluan. Kita tidak bisa memulai serangan atau perang ini tanpa sebab. Kita sudah mendapat punishment kita atas kasus penyerangan Baekhyun, dengan membunuh Boa. Bahkan para tetua lainnya sampai mengundurkan diri. Untuk yang tersisa, tidaklah terlihat bijak bila membunuh mereka tanpa alasan jelas." Chanyeol menjelaskan pada Sehun.

"Bagaimana dengan sisa keluarga Hangeng? Kita bisa membunuh mereka semua dengan tuduhan pengkhianatan."

"Mereka semua melarikan diri. Kita sedang memburu mereka. Bila kita menangkap mereka, kita akan membunuh mereka semua." Suho menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"I feel like we're missing something here. Sisa pasukan Hangeng cukup banyak, belum lagi para petarung terkuat mereka. Kemana mereka semua? Sepertinya keluarga Hangeng sudah mempersiapkan strategi ini bila persekongkolan mereka terbongkar, mereka berhasil melarikan diri dengan lancarnya. Lalu bila tidak ada end game bagi mereka tidak mungkin tetua itu memilih bertahan. Mereka pasti punya rencana yang paling tidak akan memberi pukulan telak pada kita. They know they can't beat us. So the next best thing is to hurt us so bad. They got nothing to lose, they will use everything they have left to hurt us as mush as they possibly can." Baekhyun berusaha menganalisis semua kemungkinan.

"Gosh Baek, you scared me with all things you said..." Sehun mengacak kasar rambut merahnya.

"Aku hanya mengatakan semua kemungkinan hyung. Sepertinya kita harus sangat waspada dalam menghadapi ini. Aku punya firasat buruk." Baekhyun tampak cemas.

"Baiklah. Sementara ini jangan lakukan gerakan apapun. Terus awasi lawan dengan cermat dan waspada. Bila ada perkembangan baru kita akan memutuskan apa yang harus kita lakukan." Chanyeol menyudahi pembicaraan mereka.

….

"Semua rencana berantakan. Kematian tetua Boa mengacaukan semua rencana kami. Ayahku juga tewas di tangan Chanyeol. Kalian harus membantuku dan keluargaku. Kami tidak pernah ada maksud jelek pada Red Dragon. We only want the best for Red Dragon." Joy tampak gusar dengan kejadian yang menimpa keluarganya. Dia sangat kecewa dengan tindakan Chanyeol yang membunuh ayahnya tanpa belas kasihan. Padahal dia sebenarnya sangat menyukai Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol bahkan tidak perduli sama sekali padanya.

"Aku dan Siwon sebenarnya tidak ingin ikut campur masalah ini. Tetua Boa yang memulai semua ini. Tapi melihat cara Chanyeol memberikan punishment pada tetua Boa, itu sangat menghina bagi kami." Changmin merespon Joy. Dia sangat terhina dengan punishment yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Baekhyun sebagai korban bahkan tidak sampai mati, tapi Chanyeol menjatuhkan punishment yang sama beratnya seperti jika Baekhyun tewas. Membunuh dengan mencabut kepala itu punishment 'an eye for an eye' di Red Dragon, hanya dilakukan untuk korban yang sampai tewas, seperti saat Kris tewas di tangan Kangin dulu. Chanyeol dengan arogan melakukan hal yang sama dan bocah campuran itu dengan tenangnya mengeluarkan ice power ke kepala itu sebelum dilempar sampai hancur berantakan oleh Chanyeol. Kematian tetua Red Dragon dengan campur tangan ice power Blue Snow adalah penghinaan besar bagi kaum tetua Red Dragon yang merasa kedudukan mereka masih diatas Blue Snow.

"Tiga tetua lainnya mungkin terlalu pecundang untuk ikut campur dan melakukan sesuatu atas penghinaan ini. Tapi kami siap mengorbankan nyawa kami untuk membela kehormatan kami. Untuk itu kami nyatakan kami akan berada di pihakmu Joy. We will fight Chanyeol together." Siwon memberikan janjinya pada Joy.

"Terima kasih tetua Siwon dan tetua Changmin."

"Kau paham kan ini perang yang sangat kecil kemungkinan untuk kita menangkan? Kau siap mengorbankan nyawa untuk ini?" Changmin bertanya pada Joy.

"Aku siap mati untuk ini! Kalau bisa aku ingin membawa serta Chanyeol dalam kematian ini, if i can't have him, nobody else can!." Ternyata Joy tidak main-main dengan perasaannya pada Chanyeol.

"Any idea how we should start?" Siwon bertanya.

"Ada satu rencana yang belum terencana. Satu rencana yang dijanjikan oleh tetua Boa pada kami untuk memuluskan jalanku sebagai pasangan Chanyeol dan memiliki anak sebagai penerus kami. Kita mulai dari situ, ini akan sangat memberi pukulan telak pada Chanyeol." Joy tersenyum licik sambil memaparkan rencananya pada Siwon dan Changmin.

...

"Chanyeol, aku akan mengunjungi noona dan Bora. Aku akan kembali nanti sore." Baekhyun berpamitan pada Chanyeol.

"Okay baby. Aku membutuhkan Lay hari ini, jadi kau pergilah bersama Kai."

"Okay Chanyeol." Baekhyun mendatangi Chanyeol di kursi kerjanya, mendaratkan ciuman manis di bibir Chanyeol. Menyambut ciuman itu dengan penuh hasrat, Chanyeol lalu meremas dan memukul pelan bokong seksi Baekhyun sebelum pria cantik itu berlalu. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum mendapat perlakuan mesum dari suami tampannya itu. Sudah biasa bagi Baekhyun.

Sesampainya di kediaman Bing-Bing suasana tampak sepi. Kai dan Baekhyun cukup heran melihatnya. Mereka masuk ke halaman dan mengikat kuda mereka di pohon. Baru saja Baekhyun hendak melangkah masuk, Kai langsung menghentikan langkah Baekhyun.

"Tunggu tuan muda! Ada yang aneh. Kemana para penjaga dan pelayan?"

"Hmmmm... aku juga tidak tahu Kai hyung. What happen?"

Kai masuk lebih dulu dan melihat ceceran darah, dia juga mencium bau hangus.

"Fuck! Sepertinya ada pertikaian disini. Tuan muda Baekhyun berhati-hatilah, tetap berjalan di belakangku."

Baekhyun langsung meningkatkan kewaspadaannya. Dia melihat ke sekeliling rumah.

"Noona dan Bora! Kita harus ke kamar mereka sekarang Kai hyung! Come on!"

Baekhyun dan Kai berlari menuju kamar utama. Mereka menemukan Bing-Bing sedang memeluk Bora di bawah tempat tidur, keadaan Bing-Bing tampak tidak baik.

"Noona! Apa yang terjadi?" Tidak ada jawaban dari mulut Bing-Bing. Ia tak sadarkan diri. Di dekatnya tampak ada dua petarung utama dari keluarga Bing-Bing, mereka semua tewas. Panik melanda Baekhyun, ia segera mengambil Bora dalam gendongannya. Bayi mungil itu juga tampak tidak baik, tubuhnya pucat. Baekhyun mengecek, dan bersyukur bayi mungil itu masih bernafas.

"Kai hyung! Kita harus membawa noona dan Bora ke Chanyeol's mansion sekarang!"

Kai tampak masuk ke kamar sambil memapah tabib Yoona dan Dasom. Mereka tampak terluka, walau tidak parah.

"Tunggu disini! aku akan menyiapkan kereta untuk membawa mereka semua." Kai tampak gesit mempersiapkan semuanya. Hanya tersisa Bing-Bing, Bora, Dasom dan Yoona yang selamat dari pertikaian itu. Entah apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan itu sekarang. Baekhyun dan Kai hanya berfokus untuk segera membawa semua yang selamat kembali ke Chanyeol's mansion. Saat membawa barang-barang Bora yang tersisa, Baekhyun melihat mayat wanita di bawah jendela kamar utama bagian luar. Nyonya Seohyun! Baekhyun mendekat dan memeriksa tubuhnya, dia sudah mati. Dari kondisi mayatnya sepertinya kematiannya karena bunuh diri oleh fire powernya sendiri.

" _What the fuck happen here last night?!"_ Baekhyun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

...

Chanyeol dan Sehun membatalkan semua acara mereka di hari ini. Semua fokus dengan keadaan Bing-Bing dan Bora. Semua shock berat dengan kejadian ini. Chanyeol merasa sangat kecolongan, ia lupa dengan posisi Bora sebagai penerusnya pasti juga terancam atas semua kisruh yang terjadi. Inilah yang membuat Baekhyun cemas dan merasakan ada yang terlupakan. Mereka tidak memperhitungkan bahwa musuh akan menyerang yang terlemah dari mereka untuk melukai mereka. Dan yang terlemah diantara mereka bukanlah Baekhyun, tapi Bora.

Bora dan Bing-Bing belum sadarkan diri dan masih mendapat perawatan intensif dari tabib Yoona yang sebenarnya juga terluka. Dari Yoona dan Dasom, cerita tentang pertikaian tadi malam di kediaman Bing-Bing noona menjadi jelas. Semua berkumpul di ruang kerja Chanyeol untuk mendengar cerita Dasom.

"Nyonya Seohyun tiba-tiba datang dan memaksa bertemu nyonya Bing-Bing. Dia membuat keributan yang mengalihkan fokus semua orang. Dia bertingkah tidak jelas dan hanya membuat keributan yang tidak jelas. Ternyata dia hanya pengalih perhatian. Saat penjaga dan pelayan lengah, formasi penyerangan datang dan melakukan serangan mendadak. Kami sama sekali tidak ada persiapan." Dasom bercerita sambil menangis.

"Siapa yang menyerang kalian?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan dingin.

"Orang-orang keluarga Hangeng. Tadinya kami berpikir sasarannya adalah nyonya Bing-Bing, karena dari omongan nyonya Seohyun, ia ingin mengambil Bora cucunya dan akan menyingkirkan nyonya Bing-Bing bila ia menghalangi. Ternyata dari petarung keluarga Hangeng, kami baru mengetahui bahwa sasaran sebenarnya adalah nona Bora. Dia sebagai penerus leader akan disingkirkan supaya tidak ada garis keturunanmu lagi tuan Chanyeol."

"Jadi ibuku bersekongkol untuk membunuh cucunya sendiri?!" Sehun tampak emosi mendengarnya.

"No. She didn't know about the real plan. Yang ia ketahui adalah ia akan mendapatkan Bora untuknya bila membantu keluarga Hangeng untuk menyingkirkan Bing-Bing. She wants to kill Bing-Bing to get Bora. Dia kesepian dan ingin memiliki cucunya. Mereka memanfaatkannya untuk membantu penyerang ini. Mereka tahu bahwa ibumu akan jadi pengalih perhatian yang baik, yang membuat formasi penjagaan berantakan. Bing-Bing tidak akan langsung membunuhnya saat ia datang, karena hubungan keluarga kalian."

"Lalu bagaimana ia mati? Aku melihat mayatnya dan ia terlihat seperti bunuh diri dengan fire powernya sendiri." Baekhyun bertanya pada Dasom.

"Nyonya Seohyun shock saat mengetahui niat sebenarnya dari penyerangan ini adalah justru untuk membunuh Bora. Nyonya Bing-Bing sangat marah dan ia mengatakan pada nyonya Seohyun untuk bunuh diri atau dia yang akan membunuhnya. Setelah itu aku tidak sadarkan diri, aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi. Tapi kupikir akhirnya bunuh diri adalah jalan yang dipilih nyonya Seohyun."

"That stupid bitch!" Chanyeol hanya mampu menghela nafas panjang mendengar apa yang dilakukan ibunya. Sepertinya keluarga sekalipun tidak dapat dipercaya. Bagaimana mungkin dia tega membunuh menantunya sendiri, setelah suaminya membunuh anaknya sendiri. Mereka memang sakit, pikir Chanyeol.

"Nyonya Bing-Bing melindungi Bora saat mereka diserang dengan fire power, karena itu Bora tidak terluka parah. Ia akan baik-baik saja." Yoona tiba-tiba sudah berada di depan pintu dan ikut bicara.

"Syukurlah kalau Bora baik-baik saja. Bagaimana dengan noona?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Hiks..hiks... dia sudah sadar, tapi keadaannya tidak baik. Dia ingin bertemu dengan tuan Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun dan Luhan." Yoona menyampaikan pesan Bing-Bing sambil berlinang air mata.

Keempat pemuda tampan itu langsung berdiri dan menuju kamar tempat Bing-Bing berada. Mereka mengelilingi tempat tidur itu.

"Sehun, Luhan... aku wariskan semua... milik kami… termasuk wilayah perdaganganku... dan Kris hyung… untuk kalian... Teruskanlah dengan baik... jagalah rumah kami... dengan baik... untuk kalian berdua..." Bing-Bing bicara terputus-putus dengan suara pelan dan lemah. Wajahnya tampak sangat pucat. Fire power yang menyerangnya tampak cukup parah melukainya.

"Noona no! Kenapa kau bicara begitu. Kau akan baik-baik saja!" Sehun tampak emosi mendengar pesan Bing-Bing.

"Diamlah makane... kau harus dengarkan aku... lakukan... seperti pesanku... Aku tidak... punya banyak waktu... Kris sudah menungguku..." Bing-Bing bicara pelan sambil tersenyum menatap keluar jendela, seolah disana ada Kris yang memang sudah berdiri menunggunya.

"NO! Kau akan selamat! Kris hyung jangan bawa noona pergi! Bora membutuhkannya..." Baekhyun tampak panik, ia menangis dan berteriak. Chanyeol sampai harus memeluknya dari belakang untuk menenangkannya.

"Maafkan aku... aku tidak bisa lagi... menjaga Bora… Mulai saat ini... Bora adalah anakmu Baekhyun…. Kau dan Chanyeol... akan menjadi orang tuanya... Jaga dia dengan baik... rawat dia seperti dia anakmu sendiri..."

"No! Aku tidak mau! Kau harus selamat dan baik-baik saja. Kau pasti selamat!" Baekhyun berteriak sambil menangis. Luhan dan Sehun juga ikut menangis melihat situasi ini.

"Promise me... Baek... promise me..." Suara Bing-Bing semakin pelan. Matanya sudah hampir tertutup. Baekhyun tidak mau mengucapkan janji itu, dia tahu bila ia mengatakan janji itu, Bing-Bing akan pergi dan semuanya selesai. Baekhyun tidak siap kehilangan noona tersayangnya.

Chanyeol melihat situasinya dan dia sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Sekuat tenaga dia memohon dan menolak situasi ini, dia tetap tak bisa melawan takdir Deity. Chanyeol menahan emosi yang bergejolak di dadanya. Sang Deity mengambil satu persatu keluarganya. Setelah Kris sekarang Bing-Bing, dan tidak ada yang dapat Chanyeol lakukan untuk mencegahnya.

"We promise you noona. Aku dan Baekhyun akan menjaga dan mencintai Bora seperti anak kami sendiri. Dia akan mendapat kehidupan terbaik yang bisa kami berikan padanya." Chanyeol bersuara, sambil tetap memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang, menahannya agar tidak histeris.

"No! Chanyeol! Why you said that?! Noona akan baik-baik saja. Lihat! Dia akan sembuh dan bermain kembali bersama Bora." Baekhyun tampak masih histeris.

Chanyeol hanya mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Baekhyun. Lalu lirih ia berkata pada Bing-Bing...

"Sampaikan salamku pada Kris hyung. Tell him i miss him. I will see you two again in the next life."

Bing-Bing tersenyum, senyuman terakhir sebelum mata indah itu tertutup untuk selamanya. Bing-Bing noona telah pergi, ia telah kembali bersama Kris tercintanya.

"ANDWAE! NO! NOONA!"

Histeris Baekhyun berteriak melihat Bing-Bing terbujur kaku dan diam tak bergerak. Luhan jatuh pingsan dan ditangkap oleh Sehun yang masih meneteskan air mata. Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun sambil mengendalikan emosinya. Ia sangat sedih kehilangan noona-nya. Satu-satunya noona yang sangat ia sayangi dan ia hormati. Noona yang membantunya memperbaiki hubungannya dengan hyung-nya, Noona yang setia mendukungnya sebagai leader Red Dragon. The best Noona Chanyeol ever had.

"Chanyeol! Wake her! Wake her up! She can't die! Chanyeol do something!" Baekhyun masih berteriak-teriak sambil menatap Chanyeol. Teriakannya membuat semua orang datang ke kamar itu dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Semua langsung menunduk dan meneteskan air matanya. Semua merasakan duka yang mendalam dengan perginya nyonya muda mereka, ibu dari the next leader of Red Dragon.

...

Bing-Bing dimakamkan tepat di sebelah makan Kris, di halaman rumah mereka. Baekhyun tidak dapat mengatakan apapun, dia hanya terdiam dengan tatapan kosong. Luhan dan Sehun saling bahu membahu menguatkan satu sama lain. Chanyeol tampak maju untuk meletakkan bunga di atas peti mati Bing-Bing.

"Selamat jalan noona, kau adalah satu-satunya noona dan noona yang terbaik bagi kami semua. Kami akan sangat merindukanmu. Kami akan melakukan semua permintaan terakhirmu sebaik mungkin. Aku akan menjaga dan merawat Bora sebagai anakku sendiri. Aku janji akan membalaskan kematianmu untuknya! Rest in peace noona, semoga kau mendapatkan kebahagiaan dan kedamaian bersama Kris hyung disana, till we meet again in the next life."

Luhan lagi-lagi jatuh pingsan di pelukan Sehun yang masih menangis. Baekhyun tidak sampai pingsan, namun ia terlihat sangat lemas dan ia tak kuat berjalan setelah pemakaman selesai. Chanyeol harus menggendongnya sampai mereka kembali pulang ke Chanyeol's mansion. Pemakaman itu selesai diiringi dengan derai tangis semua orang. Bing-Bing adalah wanita hebat yang dicintai oleh banyak orang. Kepergiannya meninggalkan luka di hati banyak orang yang mengenalnya. Orang tua Bing-Bing juga tampak hanya mampu menangis mengantarkan kepergian anaknya.

...

Chanyeol duduk diam di kursi di ruang kerjanya. Dia tampak serius memikirkan sesuatu. Ia teringat pemakaman Bing-Bing yang baru saja dilakukan. Ternyata harus seperti ini ceritanya. Ramalan Yuri tentang anaknya dan Baekhyun benar terjadi. Tapi sungguh dengan cara yang tidak Chanyeol inginkan. Ternyata anak yang dimaksud adalah Bora. Kenapa Deity memberikannya dan Baekhyun anak dengan cara yang sangat menyedihkan seperti ini. Bila bisa memilih, Chanyeol tidak akan memilih jalan ini. Seandainya dia memiliki kekuatan untuk memilih. Tapi bahkan the chosen one sekalipun tidak bisa menawar kematian seseorang. Chanyeol juga menyesalkan dirinya yang tidak sigap melindungi penerusnya. Harusnya dia sudah memperkirakan kemungkinan ini, ia terlalu fokus pada dirinya dan semua yang di Chanyeol's mansion, sampai-sampai ia melupakan Bora dan Bing-Bing di luar sana. Tapi cukup kali ini saja, Chanyeol akan memastikan tidak ada lagi yang mengancam keluarganya seperti ini. Suatu pelajaran dan pesan kuat mesti tersampaikan pada seantero Red Dragon, Blue Snow dan Commoners. Chanyeol akan melakukan suatu gerakan ekstrim untuk memastikan semua ingat betapa kejamnya dia dalam menindak semua yang mengancam keluarganya.

Sehun masuk dan duduk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Kedua pemuda tampan itu mengenakan baju serba hitam. Sekali lagi masa duka menyelimuti Chayeol's mansion. Tiga hari kedepan tidak akan ada kegiatan apapun di Chanyeol's mansion. Semua masih dalam masa duka atas kepergian Bing-Bing.

"Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan untuk tiga hari kedepan?"

"Maksudmu?" Chanyeol balik bertanya dengan datar.

"Kau menyiapkan semua pasukan kita, all of them!. Kau menyiapkan pasukan besar yang terdiri dari Red Dragon, Blue Snow bahkan Commoners. Semua pedang, panahan dan senjata sedang dipersiapkan. Are you gonna start a war hyung?"

Sehun bertanya to the point. Dia agak khawatir mengenai tindakan yang akan dilakukan oleh Chanyeol. Karena hyung-nya itu seperti sedang mengumpulkan semua kekuatan terbesarnya, padahal untuk menyerang keluarga Hangeng tidaklah perlu seperti itu, mereka juga tidak memiliki pasukan yang terlalu besar.

"You right! Tiga hari dari sekarang aku akan memulai perang besar di Red Dragon. Aku akan memusnahkan semua musuhku! Keluarga Hangeng, tetua Siwon dan Changmin serta pengikut mereka. I will destroy them all! I will kill them all! Tidak akan ada yang tersisa!. Bukti sudah jelas dengan penyerangan yang mereka lakukan ke kediaman noona. Aku akan membawa mereka ke pusat kota dan membantainya disana, supaya semua orang melihat apa yang terjadi bila berani menentangku dan membunuh keluargaku. Aku akan menebar potongan mayat mereka seperti sampah untuk jadi tontonan semua orang! Let everyone see how mean i can be when i want to!. Lalu aku akan mendatangi sisa para tetua dan menyeret mereka untuk secara resmi menyatakan pengunduran diri mereka dari pemerintahan Red Dragon selamanya! Mereka juga harus meminta maaf karena salah satu anggota mereka mencoba membunuh pasangan takdirku! Membunuh noona-ku, ibu dari penerusku! Mereka harus bersujud di bawah kakiku untuk memohon ampun! Mereka akan melakukan itu di depan semua warga, siapa yang menolak akan mati ditanganku!." Chanyeol tampak sangat dingin dan kejam saat mengatakan semua rencananya. Inilah sifat asli dan kekejaman dari the chosen one dan juga leader istimewa Red Dragon.

"Fuck hyung! Kau akan melakukan the massacre?! Just like you did to Blue Snow years ago?!" Sehun sudah mengira Chanyeol akan melakukan pembalasan besar-besaran atas kematian noona mereka. Dan Sehun sama sekali tidak salah.

"Yes! This will be another Massacre!" Chanyeol menjawab dengan tenang dan senyum setan, mata merahnya tampak seperti nyala api. Chanyeol akan mengulangi sejarah kesuksesan misi perdananya 13 tahun yang lalu! Let the Massacre begin!

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Note:**

 **Terima kasih buat semuanya yang sudah membaca dan tetap setia ngikutin FF ini. Xoxo**

 **Fanfic ini juga author publish di Wattpad dengan judul yang sama.**

 **ID Wattpad: ParkNadhya**

 **Jadi buat readers yang lebih nyaman baca di wattpad juga udah bisa baca disana sekarang. Kalau disini belum update, boleh cek di wattpad, sapa tau dah update duluan kan disana. Hihihihihi….**

 **Next bakal jadi last chapter ya. Semua pertanyaan yang masih ngegantung dan belum kejawab bakal kejawab semua di chap depan. Wait for it and don't miss it! Love you all! Xoxo**

 **Thanks a lot buat semua reviewnya,** **Terutama yang selalu menyemangati author buat terus nulis.**

 **Membaca fanfiction ini adalah pilihan para readers, sama seperti untuk author, menulis fanfiction ini adalah pilihan author. So read it if you like it, and don't read it if you don't like it.**

 **This is my story, so i will make it as i please. If there is part of it or all of it that doesn't fit you, then you can choose not to read it. But if you choose to still read it, then you gotta rise above things you don't like about it and try to enjoy it. ;)**

 **Tentang pertanyaan Mpreg dah kejawab ya di Chapter ini. Maafkan kalo gak sesuai harapan beberapa readers yang pengen banget ada Mpreg. Semoga gak mengurangi motivasi kalian membaca FF ini dan tetap bisa enjoy FF ini. Thanks a lot! xoxo**

 **Lalu buat readers yang dah menyempatkan diri ngasi reviewnya,** **dan buat yang selalu setia ngasi reviewnya…** **makasih ya...** **kalian bikin author** **semangat dan** **seneng banget! Love you guys!:**

 **SuperSupreme61 : Awww! Thank you so much dear! I agree with you, Chanyeol is always so fucking hot! Hihihihihi… Love you! Xoxo**

 **Tose : Thanks reviewnya ya. Semoga sabar menanti murkanya pcy di chapter depan ya. Xoxo**

 **ByunB04 : Kamu bener banget! ChanBaek pinter ya bisa nebak siapa B nya. Hihihihi… xoxo**

 **newBee3595 : Terima kasih banget ya sayang. Author senang banget baca review kamu. Untuk setiap chapternya emang author selalu berusaha ngasi yang terbaik yang author bisa. Iya ini akan selesai di chapter 15. Lalu author akan break dulu sementara. Nanti akan balik lagi dengan FF baru, sepertinya akan tetap ChanBaek deh. *Suka nya ama ChanBaek soalnya. Hihihihihi… xoxo**

 **Linda98 : Soal Mpreg dah kejawab ya diatas… Thanks reviewnya! Xoxo**

 **Nieyza990 : Sama-sama say.. Thanks juga ya dah mampir di Wattpad author. Makasih juga reviewnya. Love u too! Xoxo**

 **Melissa : Thank you reviewnya dear! Chanyeol emang setia ya… hihihihi…. Soal Mpreg dah kejawab diatas ya… xoxo**

 **Guest : Ini ya next chapternya. Akhirnya Boa tercyduk juga ya. Hihihihi… Hope you enjoy it! Xoxo**

 **Nonacantik 09 : Ini ya update-an nya. Thanks reviewnya. Xoxo**

 **Rosehyunee : Thank you dear! Senang banget baca review kamu dan bikin author tambah semangat. Gpp dear, semuanya dimulai dari khayalan di kepala dulu kok, author juga gitu. Hihihihih…. Terus berkhayal dan maybe someday kamu juga bisa menuangkan khayalan kamu dalam tulisan. Mampirlah di wattpad author ya… Thank you! Xoxo… Hwaiting!**

 **baekbttm : OMG! Author langsung ngakak baca review kamu yang ini. Where have you been dear? Author selalu ngusahain balas semua review yang masuk. Semoga yang ini kamu baca ya. Hihihihihi… Thanks! xoxo**

 **honetbabies61 : Thanks reviewnya ya. Soal Mpreg dah kejawab diatas ya. Xoxo**

 **lightphoenix : OMG… author juga langsung senyum-senyum sendiri baca review kamu. Makasih ya say. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Love you! Xoxo**

 **Park Chanbee Kyunhae : Makasih review and semangatnya ya. Soal Mpreg dah kejawab diatas ya. Xoxo**

 **luvyrhea : Thanks reviewnya. Akhirnya Boa dah tercyduk ya. Soal Mpreg dah kejawab diatas ya. Xoxo**

 **milkybaek : Thanks reviewnya. Soal kecyduk nya Boa dah kejawab di chapter ni ya. Soal Mpreg dah kejawab diatas td ya. Xoxo**

 **Elfina614 : Hihihihhi… soal Mpreg dah kejawab diatas ya say. Tetap ada anak kok ChanBaek walau gak hamil. Thanks reviewnya. Xoxo**

 **chalienB04 : Hai dear! Selalu senang baca review kamu yang panjang dan mendetail. Tentang Mpreg dah kejawab ya. Tentang Boa juga udah tercyduk. Soal nasib tetua nantikan di last chapter nanti ya. Tentang FF ini, emang akan selesai di chap 15. Habis tu author kudu break dulu sementara ya. Nanti pasti balik lagi ama FF baru yang kyaknya sesuai request kamu, ttg chanbaek juga. *couple kesayangan kita semua. Hihihihi… Thanks ya my dear. Love you! Xoxo**

 **mawar biru : Hai hai! Iyaaa, Yesung jahat bikin Luhan jadi sedih kan ya. Yes! Chanbaek emang goals couple banget! Hihihihihi… I am glad to hear that you like the 'punishment sex' hehehehe… Chanyeol jelous emang bikin tambah hot. Soal Boa dah kejawab ya di chapter ini. Hmmm.. suka kalo Baek yang mendominasi?... mungkin akan ada lagi ni di last chapter. Hehehehehe…. Makasih semangat nya ya. Kamu juga jaga kesehatan ya, kudu kuat menghadapi mantan yang kyak cuaca… eh, salah! Maksudnya cuaca yang kyak mantan. Hahahahaha… Thanks and love you! Xoxo**

 **YourOnlyMoon : Thanks reviewnya. Iya, couple kita emang kompak ya. Di chapter ni dah kejawab ya, mereka emang punya anak sendiri tapi dengan cara yang sangat bikin mewek2. Tunggu chapter depan ya, aka nada dinamika ChanBaek ngurusin anaknya.**

 **Baekkieku : Aaahh… author juga ikut senang kalo bikin kamu senang dg FF ini. Makaksih banget apresiasinya ya dan makasih juga doa dan semangatnya. Semoga kamu juga selalu sehat, happy dan selalu sempat baca karya author. Semangat! Love you! Xoxo**

 **hulas99 : Ini dia next chap nya… hope you enjoy it. Xoxo**

 **tfta : Thank you juga reader kesayangan… Makasih reviewnya yang detail banget. Author suka deh. Dan maafkan author harus bikin kamu sedih lagi karena ada yang mati lagi, walau bukan penghuni Chanyeol's mansion. Hiks…hiks… Tetap semangat buat baca chapter terakhir nanti ya say. Makasih buat semua supportnya ke author. Akan author usahain buat chapter terakhir yang juga panjang, sesuai kesukaan kamu yang p** **anjang** **2\. hehehehe… Love you! xoxo**

 **Terima kasih buat yang sudah follow dan favorite di chapter 13, you guys are the best and i love you!. xoxo:** **Dikyu03, KJhwang, baekberryeol, firelightbeelove, lintung, Viorendraissa** **, parkchaa, phoenixLightCB**

 **Thank you so much buat semua silent reader yang tetap setia ngikutin FF ini.** **It means so much for me.** **Kalian bikin author happy banget. Keep on reading and enjoy! XOXO**

 **Mohon maaf buat segala bentuk typo ya! Jeongmal Mianhe!**

 **XOXO,**

 **Author Park Nadia**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Red Dragon and The Blue Snow**

 _ **Genre:**_ _Fantasy, Mystery, Psychology, Yaoi, Romance_

 _ **Main Cast:**_ _Chanyeol, Baekhyun_

 _ **Additional Cast:**_ _EXO, SUJU, F(X), SNSD, Big Bang, dll_

 _ **Rating:**_ _M_

 _ **Length:**_ _Chaptered_

 _ **Warning:**_

 _Violence, Abuse, Sexual, Hardcore, Adult Content._

 _Restricted. Not recomended for underage! NC-17_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _The story is belong to author._

 _The cast belong to themselves_ _Nama-nama cast/karakter dalam cerita hanya pinjaman, pengembangan sifat karakter berdasar keinginan author._

 _No plagiarism please!_

 _ **Cerita ini juga dipublish oleh author dengan judul yang sama di**_

 _ **Wattpad: ParkNadhya**_

 **Chapter 15:** **Another Massacre and A New Beginning**

Baekhyun terbaring di tempat tidurnya, ia masih menangisi kepergian Bing-Bing. Ia tidak bersemangat melakukan apapun, ia bahkan belum mendatangi Bora dari sejak pemakaman Bing-Bing kemarin.

"Baby... makanlah sesuatu. Kau tidak bisa terus seperti ini." Chanyeol masuk ke kamar dan duduk di tempat tidur, ia mengelus lembut kepala Baekhyun.

"Hiks... hiks... ini salahku Chanyeol, aku sudah merasa ada sesuatu yang terlupakan, aku harusnya lebih pintar untuk memikirkan langkah musuh kita. I should be the smart one here, how come i be so damn stupid!. Seharusnya kita membawa noona dan Bora kemari setelah membunuh Boa. Hiks...hiks..." Baekhyun menangis.

"Ini bukan salahmu baby, ini salahku. Aku yang tidak memperhitungkan dengan baik keselamatan keluargaku sendiri. Aku berjanji tidak akan membiarkan hal seperti ini terulang kembali!" Chanyeol tampak sangat serius dengan kata-katanya.

"Kill them all! I want you to kill them all!" Baekhyun bangun dan memegang bahu Chanyeol. Dia tampak emosi untuk membalas dendam.

"I will! Dua hari dari sekarang, tidak akan ada lagi sisa dari musuh-musuh kita."

"A Massacre?" Baekhyun seperti bisa membaca pikiran Chanyeol.

"Yes. A massacre." Chanyeol menjawab dengan tenang dan pasti.

Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda ia setuju. Lalu ia kembali berbaring dan memeluk gulingnya. Chanyeol melihat tingkah Baekhyun dengan tatapan tidak senang.

"I need you! I need you to be strong now Baekhyun! Aku tahu kau sedih, kita semua sedih. Tapi ada banyak hal yang harus dilakukan saat ini. Kau tidak bisa berdiam diri bersedih seperti ini terus."

"I can't! It's too painful for me." Baekhyun mulai menangis lagi.

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun sampai ia dalam posisi duduk. Chanyeol mencengkram bahu Baekhyun dan menarik kepalanya menghadap Chanyeol.

"For God's sakes! Kau lupa ya?! kau mendapat amanah penting dari mendiang noona! Kau sekarang adalah ibunya Bora! You need to start take care of her!"

Chanyeol tampak marah pada sikap Baekhyun yang masih berkubang dalam kesedihannya dan melupakan tugas serta peran penting yang ia miliki sekarang.

"Aku... aku..." Baekhyun terbata-bata dan tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Get your ass up Baekhyun! start do what you have to do!"

"I can't..." Baekhyun menunduk.

"Why not?!"

"Aku tidak mungkin bisa menjadi ibu yang baik bagi Bora! I can't even be half as good mother as noona did! She was amazing Chanyeol, i can't... noona salah memilihku menjadi ibu Bora. Aku juga masih terlalu muda untuk bisa menjadi ibu yang baik. I can't..." Baekhyun tampak patah semangat. Pemandangan yang jarang-jarang dilihat oleh Chanyeol pada seorang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang tadinya cukup emosi melihat Baekhyun, memilih menurunkan emosinya. Ia sadar bahwa suami cantiknya ini sedang butuh support. Ia menarik dagu Baekhyun menghadapnya, lalu ia memegang kedua tangannya.

"Look at me baby Baek... Kau tau, mengenai Bora menjadi anakmu, anakku, anak kita berdua, itu bukan karena kesalahan siapapun. Itu sudah takdir sang Deity dari sejak ia lahir. Kau ingat ramalan Yuri tentang aku akan memilliki anak yang ada ikatan darah denganku? Lalu tentang kau yang akan memiliki anak?. Semua perkiraan kita salah mengenai bagaimana hal itu akan terjadi. Itu tidak terjadi karena kau bisa hamil atau aku yang akan menghamili perempuan lain. Inilah bagaimana itu terjadi. Bora lah anak yang dimaksud. Dia keponakanku yang memiliki hubungan darah denganku. Dan dia anakmu karena noona memang memilihmu menjadi ibunya. She is meant to be as our child together. Itu sudah diatur sebagai takdir kita dan juga, Noona tidak mungkin salah dan sembarangan memilihmu Baek."

Baekhyun terdiam dan menatap Chanyeol dengan hidung merahnya. Ia menghapus sisa air matanya.

"Oh my God! Chanyeol... I totally forget about that." Baekhyun merespon semua ucapan Chanyeol. Dia baru teringat kembali tentang ramalan Yuri tentang anak. Ternyata seperti ini maksud dari ramalan itu. Sungguh menyedihkan bagaimana hal ini terjadi, why it has to be so sad like this.

"Kau tau kenapa noona memilihmu menjadi ibu bagi Bora?"

"Karena dia penerusmu dan aku pasanganmu?" Baekhyun menjawab polos, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

"Itu juga pastinya. Tapi yang paling penting adalah karena setelah noona, kau adalah orang yang terdekat dengan Bora. Kau yang paling rajin mengunjungi dia, membelikannya baju dan mainan, kau bahkan memilih bersamanya saat kau galau terhadap aku dan pernikahan kita. Bora selalu senang bermain denganmu. You are good with her Baekhyun, you just haven't realize that yet." Chanyeol mengelus lembut kepala Baekhyun sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Benarkah?..." Baekhyun mulai mengingat-ingat interaksinya dengan bayi mungil itu selama ini.

"Yes Baekhyun. Noona adalah wanita yang pintar dan bijak. Dia tidak mungkin sembarangan menitipkan bayinya pada orang yang dianggapnya tidak mampu menjaga bayinya dengan baik."

"I see..." Baekhyun menjawab pelan.

"Sekarang pergilah dan mulailah menjadi ibu yang baik bagi anak kita, urus dia dengan baik seperti kau selama ini membantu mengurusnya. Dia pasti merasakan kehilangan noona juga, kau harus ada di dekatnya untuk menghiburnya, menjaganya, memberikan cinta kasih padanya dan memberikan rasa aman. Hanya kau yang bisa melakukan itu Baek. Aku bahkan belum tentu bisa melakukannya sebaik kau. I know nothing about taking care of a baby." Chanyeol tersenyum lucu.

"Baiklah Chanyeol." Baekhyun tampak mulai bersemangat. Rasa percaya dirinya mulai muncul kembali.

"Oh ya Chanyeol, kau juga pasti bisa menjadi ayah yang baik bagi Bora. Kau dulu mengurusku dengan sangat baik sampai aku seperti ini sekarang." Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

"Kau kan dulu sudah lebih besar Baek. Kau sudah 5 tahun waktu aku mengambilmu. Berbeda dengan Bora yang baru 2 tahun saat ini."

"Apapun itu, kau berhasil mengurusku dengan sangat baik. Kau lihat kan hasilnya sekarang kan?... Look how well i turned out now. Aku tumbuh menjadi orang yang pintar dan baik, serta lembut hati." Baekhyun tersenyum penuh percaya diri.

Chanyeol sebenarnya kurang sepakat dengan ucapan terakhir Baekhyun. Tentang baik dan lembut hati?... Baekhyun kan terkenal dengan kekejamannya, tak jauh beda dengan dirinya. Mungkin inilah hasilnya bila seorang bocah dibesarkan oleh the chosen one Red Dragon yang terkenal sadis. Chanyeol akhirnya memasang ekspresi ragu yang terlihat lucu di wajahnya saat mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Kau tidak setuju denganku?!" Baekhyun bertanya dengan ekspresi galak yang menggemaskan.

"Ehh... tentu saja aku setuju, tapi kau sadar kan Baek kalau kau itu tidak terlalu baik apalagi lembut hati?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Tentu saja aku baik dan lembut hati! Apa maksudmu? Lihat saja, aku akan mendidik Bora menjadi baik dan lembut hati sepertiku." Baekhyun berkata dengan narsis-nya, mengabaikan perkataan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya mampu tertawa mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Ya sudahlah pikir Chanyeol, mungkin ini memang nasib Bora. Lagi pula bukan hal yang buruk bila ia menjadi seperti Baekhyun, itu hal yang bagus untuk karakter seorang pemimpin. Chanyeol akhirnya hanya tertawa pelan. Ia mengacak rambut Baekhyun dan mencium bibir pink itu. Chanyeol lega Baekhyun sudah kembali bersemangat.

...

Hari ketiga dari sejak pemakaman Bing-Bing sudah lewat. It's show time! Halaman Chanyeol's mansion tampak penuh dengan pasukan yang sudah dalam posisi siap siaga. Chanyeol membagi tiga pasukan besarnya. Pasukan pertama dipimpin olehnya bersama Lay akan mendatangi tempat para tetua. Pasukan kedua dipimpin oleh Sehun dan Kai akan mendatangi persembunyian keluarga Hangeng. Sisanya akan bersiaga membentuk formasi perlindungan ketat di Chanyeol's mansion untuk menjaga Baekhyun, Luhan dan Bora. Chanyeol tidak mau kecolongan lagi, dia mengatur penjagaan ketat bagi keluarganya di Chanyeol's mansion.

Perintah bagi dua pasukan penyerang ada dua. Pertama: Semua tetua, istri Hangeng dan juga Joy harus ditangkap hidup-hidup dan dibawa ketengah kota. Kedua: sisa pasukan, pengikut, dan semua yang berada di pihak musuh harus dibantai sampai mati dan tak tersisa. There are no rules of how to kill them. Chanyeol memberikan kebebasan penuh untuk pasukannya mengekspresikan emosi dan diri mereka dengan membunuh sesuai cara yang mereka inginkan. This is gonna be a cruel and wild massacre!

Baekhyun menggendong Bora sambil memberikan ciuman penyemangat bagi suaminya yang akan pergi membantai musuh mereka. Luhan juga melakukan hal yang sama untuk Sehun. Bila ekspresi Luhan tampak cukup cemas, maka ha yeng berbeda ditunjukkan oleh Baekhyun, ia tampak sangat bersemangat. Ia dan Luhan nanti akan menyusul ke tengah kota untuk menyaksikan pembantaian musuh-musuhnya.

...

Pasukan dari Blue snow dan Commoners masih tampak terkejut dan terpana melihat aksi pasukan Red Dragon dalam pembantaian ini. Mereka tampak lebih agresif dan kejam. Mereka bagaikan monster liar yang dengan mudahnya membantai musuh-musuhnya. Pasukan pertama bersama Chanyeol dan Lay membuat para tetua cukup ketakutan. Mereka sudah tahu hari ini kemungkinan besar Chanyeol akan mengamuk dan membalas dendam untuk kematian noona-nya. Dan mereka sama sekali tidak salah. Pasukan yang disiapkan untuk menjaga para tetua tampak sama sekali tidak ada gunanya. Chanyeol datang dan langsung mengeluarkan fire powernya, tidak untuk melukai para penjaga itu, hanya cukup untuk menahan fire power mereka saja. Tanpa fire power, pasukan musuh Red Dragon memiliki kekuatan yang sama dengan pasukan Blue snow maupun Commoners. Anak panah ditembakkan ke arah musuh, pedang tampak mulai membelah bagian tubuh musuh. Perkelahian tanpa alat bantu juga tampak dimulai. Pukulan, tinju, tendangan, mulai terlihat diantara pasukan Chanyeol dan pasukan musuh. Darah mulai berceceran seiring potongan tubuh yang bertebaran. Bau hangus dari fire power pasukan Chanyeol sudah tercium, ice power juga tampak membekukan pasukan lawan dan commoners yang dengan senang hati menghancurkan pasukan beku tadi menjadi serpihan dengan palu yang mereka bawa sebagai senjata. Perpaduan warna merah dan biru dari fire power dan ice power tampak begitu indah. Halaman rumah tetua tampak sangat kacau. Beberapa pasukan Chanyeol bahkan sudah berhasil masuk ke dalam rumah dan mereka siap menyeret para tetua keluar dari rumah itu.

"Arrghhhh...!" Teriakan dari pasukan mereka yang mulai kepayahan pun terdengar menggema di kediaman para tetua.

"Hahahahaha! Yihaaa! Kill them all!"

Suara Lay tampak terdengar sangat bersemangat, ia menikmati pembantaian ini. Sudah lama ia tidak bersenang-senang seperti ini. Para Blue Snow dan Commoners yang tadinya cukup terkejut dengan gaya kejam Red Dragon, tampak mulai tertular. Mereka tampak senang dan menikmati pembantaian ini. Bagi Blue Snow dan Commoners, ini adalah kesempatan pertama bagi mereka bisa bertarung fair dengan para Red Dragon tanpa takut mati terbakar oleh fire power mereka.

Chanyeol tampak tersenyum setan di atas kuda hitamnya menyaksikan semua yang terjadi. Ia menatap ke arah para tetua yang berdiri di balkon depan rumah mereka. Ia menunjuk ke arah para tetua itu dan berteriak lantang...

"I am coming for you all!" Ekspresi Chanyeol sungguh tampak sangat mengerikan, ia bagai jelmaan setan yang sedang mengamuk dan menikmati semua kekejaman yang terjadi saat ini.

Pasukan Chanyeol menendang pintu menuju balkon atas, mereka sudah sampai di depan para tetua. Dengan posisi siap, para tetua mengeluarkan fire powernya untuk menghalau pasukan Chanyeol yang akan menangkap mereka. Tapi tidak terjadi apapun pada pasukan Chanyeol. Para tetua terdiam kebingungan.

"Kalian tidak berpikir kalau fire power kalian akan kebal terhadap kekuatan fire powerku kan?" Chanyeol nampak berdiri di belakang pasukannya, berjalan maju menuju para tetua.

"Hahahahahaha... tidak ada yang bisa menggunakan fire powernya disini. Aku sudah mematikan semua fire power kalian!" Chanyeol berkata dengan tenang.

"Chanyeol! Kau memang gila! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kenapa kau menyerang kami semua. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang penyerangan di kediaman noona-mu." Sooman berbicara pada Chanyeol.

"Bagi kalian yang tidak terlibat penyerangan terhadap Bing-Bing dan Bora, kalian masih memiliki kesempatan untuk hidup, sesuai syaratku tentunya. Tapi bagi kalian yang terlibat, ini adalah hari terakhir kalian di muka bumi ini." Chanyeol menjawab sambil menunjuk muka para tetua.

"Apa kau punya bukti bahwa kami terlibat? Bisa saja itu hanya gerakan dari keluarga Hangeng. Kami tidak terlibat!" Siwon berusaha membela dirinya.

"Aku tidak butuh bukti. Semua orang sudah tidak percaya lagi pada kalian para tetua. Tidak akan ada yang keberatan bila aku membunuh kalian semua. Lagi pula kita sama-sama tahu, bahwa kau, Changmin dan Siwon terlibat penyerangan terhadap noona dan penerusku!"

Semua terdiam, mereka tau Chanyeol tidak main-main. Dia akan membantai mereka semua tanpa ampun kali ini.

"Bawa mereka ke pusat kota!"

Pasukan Chanyeol menyeret para tetua ke atas kuda dan membawa mereka ke pusat kota.

...

Di tempat persembunyian keluarga Hangeng, tampak pasukan Sehun dan Kai sudah sampai dan siap menyerang. Karena tidak ada chosen one di pasukan mereka, maka strategi mereka sedikit berbeda dengan pasukan Chanyeol. Semua Red Dragon memiliki tugas utama untuk melawan serta menahan fire power dari pasukan musuh, dan setelahnya barulah Blue Snow dan Commoners maju untuk membantai mereka.

"Ready! Attack now!" Sehun memberi aba-aba. Pasukan lapis pertama yang terdiri dari Red Dragon maju untuk melawan fire power musuh. Lalu pasukan lapis kedua maju dengan panahan, ice power dan senjata lainnya.

"Die fuckers!" Kai tampak berteriak sambil meloncat dari atas kudanya dan membelah salah satu dari pasukan musuh menjadi dua bagian dengan pedang panjangnya.

"Hahahahahaha! Kalian pengkhianat! Kalian akan mati!" Kai berteriak sambil terus membantai dengan membabi buta.

Sehun sudah tahu kalau Kai tidak akan tahan lama hanya duduk manis diatas kuda menghalau fire power musuh. Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat aksi Kai, dia tetap mengarahkan Red Dragon lainnya termasuk dirinya untuk menghalau fire power musuh. Merahnya darah berceceran di rumput hijau. Potongan tubuh tampak melayang dan bertebaran. Pecahan mayat beku juga tampak berserakan dimana-mana. Semua pasukan Sehun menikmati pembantaian ini.

"Let us go Sehun!" Suara dari wanita cantik itu mengalihkan perhatian Sehun. Joy tampak siap melarikan diri bersama ibunya.

"Hmmmm... look who's here? Pembunuh noona-ku memohon ampun? Lelucon macam apa ini?!" Sehun tertawa mengejek.

Joy dan ibunya tampak pucat. Lalu Sehun turun dari kudanya dan menyeret dua wanita tadi untuk diikat dan dinaikkan keatas kuda.

"Let me go! Don't touch me! Kau tidak sopan tuan muda!"

"Hahahahaha... kau bisa memilih ikut perintahku naik ke kuda ini sekarang bersama ibumu..." Sehun menggantung kalimatnya.

"Atau apa?!" Joy dengan berani menantang Sehun.

"Or i will let our guards there take you for themselves!" Sehun menjawab dengan senyum setannya.

"And i swear we will let them do anything they want to you and your mother!" Sehun melanjutkan bicaranya.

"They will rape you! they will beat and fuck you to death!" Suara Kai tiba-tiba terdengar menyambung ucapan Sehun.

Joy terkejut, ia berpandangan dengan ibunya dengan ketakutan. Ia melihat Sehun dan Kai serius dengan ucapannya. Biasanya pemerkosaan bukanlah bagian dari MO pasukan Chanyeol dan Sehun, tapi mengingat kemarahan mereka pada dirinya saat ini, mengingat dia memang yang menyebabkan kematian Bing-Bing, Joy akhirnya mengalah dan mengikuti perintah sehun dengan patuh. Dia dan ibunya sudah terlalu ketakutan membayangkan bila Sehun dan Kai benar-benar membiarkan pasukan brutalnya itu memperkosa mereka beramai-ramai.

...

Pasukan Chanyeol tiba lebih dulu di pusat kota. Para tetua diikat dan dijejerkan diatas panggung tepat di tengah pusat kota. Para warga berdatangan dan menonton pertunjukan itu. Seorang warga Blue Snow melempar telur ke arah para tetua.

"Fucker! Tetua setan! Kalian selama ini begitu sombong terutama pada kami kaum Blue Snow."

"Yeah! Kalian berusaha membunuh pasangan takdir leader kami hanya karena dia berdarah Blue Snow?! Shame on you!" Terdengar teriakan lainnya menyambut teriakan sebelumnya.

"They also kill the mother of our next leader!" Terdengar pria Red Dragon berteriak dan melempar tomat busuk pada para tetua.

"Kill them! Burn them alive!" Seorang commoners berteriak memimpin teriakan semua orang lainnya.

"KILL THEM!"

Para tetua nampak pucat, mereka tidak semuanya bersalah, namun semua harus menanggung terkena getah yang sama. Mereka baru menyadari bahwa selama ini banyak yang membenci mereka. Dengan sikap mereka yang eksklusif, hanya megurusi masalah kepemimpinan saja dan tidak memperhatikan kehidupan warga, tidak banyak warga yang menyukai mereka. Bila sebgian besar warga Red Dragon saja merasa seperti itu, tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi bagaimana dengan warga Blue Snow dan Commoners. Pastinya mereka lebih tidak suka pada para tetua. Selama ini mereka hanya tidak berani mengatakannya saja. Tapi sekarang mereka berani karena merasa ada the chosen one, sang ledaer yang berdiri di belakang mereka. Kali ini para tetua melihat langsung betapa semua warga ternyata mendukung Chanyeol. Kehidupan warga jauh lebih baik sejak Chanyeol turun tangan dan menguasai perdagangan di Red Dragon. Para Blue Snow dan Commoners juga merasa terlindungi sejak Chanyeol menggabungkan mereka semua dalam satu wilayah dan tidak membeda-bedakan mereka. Ditambah lagi, semua mengetahui betapa Chanyeol sangat mencintai Baekhyun yang adalah seorang campuran. Baekhyun yang memiliki darah campuran dari dua kaum, dianggap sebagai simbol bagi bergabungnya dua kaum yang selama ini selalu tidak akur.

Dari kejauhan tampak pasukan Sehun datang. Warga semakin banyak yang berkumpul. Mereka melempari Joy dan ibuya yang bahkan masih berada di atas kuda menuju panggung pusat kota.

"Traitor! Pengkhianat! Pembunuh! Shame on you!" Itulah yang banyak diteriakkan warga pada Joy dan ibunya.

Joy dan ibunya juga diseret untuk berdiri berjejer disamping para tetua dengan posisi tangan yang diikat didepan tubuh mereka. Lalu dari kejauhan tampak Baekhyun dan Luhan datang bersama baby Bora. Mereka datang dengan pengawalan berlapis yang sangat ketat. Mereka semua bergabung dengan Chanyeol dan Sehun diatas panggung.

"Today, i will show you all how i punish and destroy my enemies!" Chanyeol berkata dengan lantang.

"Semua pasukan mereka, pasukan keluarga Hangeng dan para tetua sudah mati dan tak tersisa. We give no mercy to the traitors! Now... Changmin, Siwon, Joy dan nyonya Hangeng..." Tampak penjaga menyeret maju nama-nama yang disebut oleh Chanyeol.

"Mereka adalah dalang dibalik penyerangan yang hampir menewaskan pasangan takdirku, berusaha membunuh Bora penerusku, menyerang dan membunuh semua orang di rumah noona-ku... dan yang paling parah adalah mereka yang membuat tewas Bing-Bing noona-ku, mother of our next leader! Aku sudah membunuh Boa sebagai dalang utama, dan sekarang giliran kalian!" Chanyeol memulai dengan menggiring opini para warga untuk mengetahui dan mengutuk segala dosa para tetua dan sekutunya. Walaupun sebenarnya tidak perlu repot melakukan itu pun, warga sudah sangat mendukung Chanyeol untuk menghabisi para tetua dan sekutunya itu.

Chanyeol mulai dengan mematikan fire power keempat orang tersebut. Ia akan melakukan punishment secara beramai-ramai oleh semua anggota keluarganya. Sehun maju, dia membakar tangan kanan keempat orang tersebut. Lalu Luhan maju dan membekukan tangan kiri mereka. Baekhyun mendapat giliran berikutnya, dia membekukan kaki kanan mereka dan mengambil palu dari tangan penjaga, lalu dia menghancurkan kaki kanan dan tangan kiri yang tadi sudah membeku.

"Arggghhhhh... Fuck!"

"Just kill us now! Please!"

Teriakan dan permohonan mati dengan segera muncul dari mulut empat orang tersebut.

"Not so fast! Kalian harus mati perlahan dan menderita! It's for my noona!" Baekhyun berteriak. Lalu Baekhyun menyalakan fire powernya, ia membakar rambut keempat orang yang sudah tampak kepayahan itu. Keempat orang tadi tampak menggenaskan sekaligus lucu dengan rambut yang hangus terbakar.

Khusus untuk Joy, Baekhyun mengambil pisau dari sakunya dan menggores dalam pipi mulus itu. "Jangan pernah menginginkan sesorang yang sudah menjadi milik orang lain!." Joy tampak marah dengan perlakuan Baekhyun, namun ia sudah tak berdaya untuk melakukan perlawanan.

Chanyeol tampak tersenyum melihatnya. Sepertinya dibanding Luhan dan Sehun, Baekhyun lebih emosi dan tampak kejam dalam menjatuhkan punishment. Memang tak diragukan dia dan Chanyeol adalah soulmate sejati.

Lalu Chanyeol maju. Ia memegang santai perut Siwon, mengeluarkan fire powernya dan membuat bolongan di perut Siwon yang sampai tembus ke belakang punggungnya.

"Aarrggghhh! Fuck!" Siwon tampak sangat kesakitan. Bila bisa memilih, ia ingin langsung mati saja saat ini.

Chanyeol tersenyum setan dan mendatangi Changmin, ia melakukan hal yang sama.

"Noooooo! Just kill me already! You mean beast!" Changmin memaki Chanyeol. Siwon dan Changmin tampak sudah sangat sekarat sekarang.

Nyonya Hangeng sampai terkencing-kencing saat tiba gilirannya.

"Oh my God! Ampun! Ampun Tuan leader! Arrrgghhhhh..." Wanita malang itu tampak jatuh pingsan tidak kuat menahan sakit yang ditimbulkan bolongan di perutnya.

Chanyeol mendekati Joy dan tersenyum setan.

"Kau menginginkan aku? Lihatlah aku baik-baik! Ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatanmu melihatku dari jarak sedekat ini sebelum aku mencabut kepalamu!"

Joy menangis, ia tidak menyangka Chanyeol bisa sekejam ini. Joy selalu iri melihat bagaimana Chanyeol memperlakukan Baekhyun. Begitu manis, lembut dan penuh cinta. Ia hanya ingin perlakuan yang sama, dia tidak menyadari bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan pernah bisa memperlakukan orang lain seperti itu, Only Baekhyun, only for Baekhyun, Chanyeol able to act that way. Chanyeol lalu mendekatkan tangannya ke perut Joy dan membuat bolongan yang sama di perut itu.

"Arrggghhhh... help... me..." Joy berteriak kesakitan.

Chanyeol lalu memegang leher Joy, membakarnya dan menarik leher itu dari kepalanya hingga putus.

*Crraackkk!

Bunyi keras terdengar saat Chanyeol mencabut kepala itu dari lehernya. Lalu kepala itu dibawa ke hadapan Baekhyun. Ice power Baekhyun tampak membekukan kepala itu. Lalu Chanyeol melemparnya ke tanah hingga hancur berderai. Selanjutnya ia mendatangi Changmin dan melakukan hal yang sama. Two down! Two more left.

Sehun maju dan melakukan hal yang sama pada nyonya Hangeng, menarik putus kepala itu, membiarkan Luhan membekukannya dan melemparkannya ke tanah hingga hancur berderai. Terakhir untuk Siwon, Sehun dan Luhan melakukan hal yang sama. Chanyeol lalu membuang sisa mayat empat orang tersebut dan para warga berebutan menendang, melempari, membekukan dan membakar sisa mayat tadi. Sungguh pemandangan yang mengerikan bagi yang tidak biasa melihatnya. Mayat itu hancur tak berbentuk, ceceran darah, potongan tubuh nampak berceceran di tanah. Luhan memeluk Sehun, menahan rasa mualnya menyaksikan kejadian tersebut.

"YEAYYYYY! HIDUP TUAN LEADER CHANYEOL! HIDUP THE CHOSEN ONE!"

Terdengar sorakan dan teriakan pemujaan dari para warga yang menonton. They love and adore Chanyeol, bahkan setelah disajikan adegan kekerasan dan kekejaman seperti ini pun mereka tetap memuja sang leader.

"Sekarang giliran kalian Sooman, Taeyon dan Taeyang. Tunduk di bawah kakiku sebagai permintaan maaf! Lalu pergilah mengasingkan diri selamanya. Jangan pernah ikut campur lagi dengan urusan Red Dragon!" Chanyeol berkata dengan angkuh disertai senyuman setannya.

"Belum cukupkah kau menghina dan mempermalukan kami hari ini?" Taeyon berbicara pada Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak akan mengambil resiko lagi. Sudah cukup aku kehilangan keluargaku karena resiko yang aku sepelekan. I will not have a loose end anymore. Jadi lakukan apa yang kuperintahkan atau mati seperti rekan kalian. Your choice!" Chanyeol menjawab tegas.

Sooman mengambil nafas panjang. Lalu ia berlutut dan bersujud di bawah kaki Chanyeol.

"I am sorry for your lost. And i am sorry for what some of us did to you. Aku secara resmi mengumumkan pengunduran diriku dari Red Dragon selamanya. Aku akan mengasingkan diri dan tidak ikut campur lagi dengan segala urusan Red Dragon. Kalau aku melanggar, maka the chosen one boleh membunuhku."

Taeyon dan Taeyang tampak terkejut melihat pilihan Sooman. Mereka terdiam dan saling berpandangan.

"Terima kasih Mr. Sooman. Semoga kau bisa hidup dengan tenang. Penjaga! Antarkan Mr. Sooman ke tempatnya dengan aman dan selamat. Aku sudah menyiapkan tempat untukmu yang jauh dari pusat kota, kau akan senang disana. Semua kebutuhan hidupmu akan terjamin dengan baik, dibawah pengaturanku." Chanyeol menjawab pernyataan Sooman.

"So... what's it gonna be?!" Chanyeol lalu bertanya pada dua tetua yang tersisa.

"I am sorry i can't!" Taeyon menjawab dan ia mengambil pedang penjaga lalu menggorok lehernya sendiri. Darah pun bercucuran dan Taeyon tergeletak mati.

Chanyeol hanya memandang sinis mayat Taeyon. Lalu ia melihat ke arah Taeyang.

"Aku memilih seperti tetua Sooman." Taeyang menjawab pada Chanyeol.

Lalu ia bersujud meminta maaf pada Chanyeol dan mengucapkan sumpah yang sama dengan Sooman. Chanyeol kemudian mengutus satu penjaga lagi untuk mengantarkan kepergian Taeyang.

"The punishment is held! The Massacre is done! Ini yang akan kulakukan pada pengkhianat dan musuh yang mengganggu keluargaku!, yang melukai dan membunuh keluargaku!. Lalu aku mengumunkan secara resmi, mulai saat ini Bora adalah anakku dan Baekhyun! dia tetap akan menjadi penerusku, the next leader, dengan aku dan Baekhyun sebagai orang tuanya! Dia akan menjadi leader wanita pertama yang terhebat dalam sejarah Red Dragon!" Chanyeol mengangkat Bora dalam gendongannya.

"Hear...hear! Hidup leader Chanyeol! Hidup the next leader Bora!"

Teriakan dukungan berdatangan untuk Chanyeol. Sehun diam-diam menghela nafas panjang. Ia lega melihat reaksi warga. Ia sempat khawatir terjadi huru hara karena warga yang tidak mendukung aksi Chanyeol, yang terbilang cukup ekstrim ini. Tapi ia salah, karena Chanyeol ternyata sangat dicintai oleh orang-orang yang ia pimpin. Segala aksinya mendapat dukungan penuh dari warga yang ia pimpin. Hyung-nya yang satu ini memang luar biasa, he is the true leader.

...

 **1 Tahun Kemudian...**

Bora tampak tertidur damai dalam gendongan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Chanyeol membawa Bora kembali ke kamarnya, anak itu tertidur kelelahan selepas bermain dengan Chanyeol.

"She is sleeping now..." Chanyeol meletakkan Bora di tempat tidurnya lalu mendatangi Baekhyun yang sedang mengeringkan badannya sehabis mandi. Baekhyun mengenakan jubah mandi yang terbuka di bagian dada. Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun dan meraba bagian dada yang terbuka tadi.

"Hihihihihi... Akhir-akhir ini Bora selalu tertidur setiap kali bermain denganmu. Tampaknya dia kelelahan, sebenarnya permainan apa yang kau lakukan dengannya sampai dia kelelahan?" Baekhyun mengelus pipi Chanyeol dan menatapnya dengan senyum lucu.

"Hahahaha... kami tidak bermain Baek. Aku melatihnya mengontrol fire powernya." Chanyeol menjawab dengan tenang, tanpa dosa.

"What?!... Chanyeol! Come on, she's only 3 years old. Tidakkah terlalu awal untuk mulai melatih fire powernya?" Baekhyun melotot pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tertawa-tawa melihat Baekhyun memarahinya. Ia menarik tali jubah mandi Baekhyun sampai terlepas dan meraba pinggul Baekhyun.

"Tenanglah Baek. Tidak masalah kok, dia sangat hebat. Semakin awal dilatih akan semakin bagus untuk perkembangan fire powernya." Chanyeol mengangkat dan menggendong tubuh Baekhyun dengan gaya koala.

"Jangan mengalihkan perhatianku dengan seks! Kita sedang berargumen!" Baekhyun memprotes tindakan Chanyeol.

"Hahahahaha... fight me if you don't like it..." Chanyeol menantang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum lucu mendengarnya. Lalu ia mendorong Chanyeol dan turun dari gendongan pria tinggi itu. Baekhyun kemudian merapatkan jubah mandinya dan berlari menuju pintu keluar. Sampai di depan pintu dia mennjulurkan lidahnya pada Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak boleh sering-sering memaksa Bora untuk berlatih. Dia masih kecil, dia harus sering bermain. Bermain sangat penting bagi anak-anak, you know that Chanyeol?..."

Lalu saat Baekhyun hendak membuka pintu itu, Chanyeol sudah keburu mendorong pintu itu kembali menutup. Ia mendorong dan memepet Baekhyun di pintu itu.

"Kau akan memberikan apa atas penawaran tadi?" Chanyeol menjilat telinga Baekhyun dengan seduktif.

"Ahhhhh... baiklah... aku akan menawarkan ini untukmu..." Baekhyun mulai mengikuti alur permainan Chanyeol. Ia berjongkok tepat di depan penis Chanyeol. Ia menciumi penis tersebut lalu mengeluarkannya dari balik celana Chanyeol. Baekhyun mencium dan menjilati penis yang mulai tegang itu.

"Hmmmmm... penawaran yang bagus Baekhyun..." Chanyeol mengeluarkan smirknya.

Baekhyun menghisap kuat penis besar Chanyeol, memainkan lidahnya untuk menjilati penis tegang dan berurat itu. Chanyeol menjambak kasar rambut Baekhyun. Gerakan Baekhyun semakin cepat saat ia merasa penis Chanyeol berkedut di dalam mulutnya.

"Aaaahhh... ooohhhh...Baek... ssshh..."

Desahan Chanyeol semakin keras terddengar.

"BAEKHYUN! ooohhhhhhhh baby..."

Sperma Chanyeol menyembur ke dalam mulut mungil Baekhyun. Terasa hangat dan manis bagi Baekhyun. Ia menghisap sisa sperma yang masih ada di penis Chanyeol. Lalu ia mengelap mulutnya dan tersenyum menatap Chanyeol.

"You are damn good baby!, as usual..." Kalimat pujian Chanyeol itu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum senang. Ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi ketika tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik oleh Chanyeol.

"We're just getting started baby..." Chanyeol tersenyum setan dan menarik tali jubah mandi Baekhyun. Lalu dengan satu gerakan cepat dia melepas jubah itu. Tangan Chanyeol meraba penis Baekhyun yang sudah tegang akibat memberikan blow job padanya tadi.

Baekhyun tersenyum nakal dan mendorong tubuh Chanyeol. Lalu ia berlari menjauhi Chanyeol.

"You want me? Come and get me!" Baekhyun berkata.

Chanyeol tersenyum setan, ia melepaskan baju atasannya dan mulai mengejar Baekhyun. Tentunya dari dulu sampai sekarang, kaki pendek Baekhyun bukanlah tandingan Chanyeol dalam soal berlari. Dengan mudah Chanyeol menangkap Baekhyun. Chanyeol then pins Baekhyun to the floor and start to touch him. Baekhyun tertawa-tawa nakal saat Chanyeol menangkap dan meraba-raba tubuh telanjangnya. Chanyeol meraup bibir Baekhyun dengan rakus.

Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol sehingga ia sekarang yang ada di atas tubuh Chanyeol. Dengan agresif Baekhyun melepas celana Chanyeol. They both are totally naked now. Baekhyun lalu berdiri mengambil cairan pelumas sekaligus membiarkan Chanyeol menikmati pemandangan tubuh telanjangnya. Chanyeol menjilat lidahnya melihat pemandangan indah tersebut.

Baekhyun lalu menuangkan cairan pelumas ke penis Chanyeol yang sudah menegang.

"Sssshhhhhhh... aaahhhhhhhh..." Chanyeol mendesah saat cairan dingin itu menyentuh penisnya.

Baekhyun lalu menuangkan cairan yang sama ke jarinya dan ia mulai memasukkan jarinya sendiri ke dalam hole nya. Mulai dari satu, dua sampai tiga jari. Baekhyun mendesah dengan permainan jarinya sendiri di dalam holenya.

"aaahhhhhhhhh..."

Chanyeol sangat menyukai pertunjukkan ini. Ia memandang Baekhyun tanpa berkedip.

Baekhyun kemudian merangkak naik keatas tubuh Chanyeol, lalu ia mulai masukkan penis itu ke dalam holenya.

"Enghhhhh... Chanyeol... aku sangat menyukai penis besarmu sayang..."

Mulut Baekhyun mulai mengeluarkan dirty words andalannya. Ia lalu bergerak naik turun dengan penis Chanyeol di dalam holenya. Semakin lama gerakannya semakin cepat. Baekhyun tampak memejamkan matanya dan memainkan nipplesnya.

Chanyeol watch closely every move, he fucking loves it when Baekhyun act so slutty like this. It's damn hot!. Tangan Chanyeol meraba penis Baekhyun dan mengocoknya.

"aaahhh...oooh... egnhhhh..." Desahan dari mulut keduanya terdengar bersahutan.

"You like it when i ride you like this Chanyeol?"

"Hell yeah baby!"

"Aaahhh... ohhhh... you are so big Chanyeol, penismu menusuk sangat dalam... aku sangat menyukainya!"

Chanyeol menggerakkan penisnya menusuk lebih dalam di hole Baekhyun. Membuat pria cantik itu merasakan kenikmatan yang teramat sangat.

"You're mine Chanyeol! Kau harus melakukan sesuai keinginanku!" Baekhyun tampak ingin menjaadi pihak dominan dalam persetubuhan kali ini.

"Your wish is my command..." Chanyeol menjawab sambil menjiat bibirnya.

"Hold my hands Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol segera mengulurkan tangannya. Baekhyun kemudian menggenggam tangan Chanyeol. Mereka bercinta sambil terus menggengam kuat tangan satu sama lain. Baekhyun always feels so close and intimate with Chanyeol in this kind of moment. He Feels like becoming one with Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terus beregerak naik turun diatas tubuh Chanyeol. Keirngat mulai bercucuran dari tubuh Baekhyun. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun. Setelah beberapa saat, Baekhyun tampak meletakkan tangannya diatas dada Chanyeol. Ia sedikit menungging dan mengangkat bokongnya lebih tinggi dengan bertumpu pada dada Chanyeol, lalu membenamkannya ke penis besar Chanyeol dengan sangat dalam.

"Tell me how hot i am baby..." Baekhyun kembali mengajukan permintaan pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum setan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun dan menjilati bibir pink itu. Lalu ia berkata...

"You are so hot and damn sexy baby, your hole always makes me go crazy..."

"You like it? Being inside me?"

"I love it! berada di dalammu, menusuk dalam di hole mu, membuatmu mendesah... menyetubuhimu sampai kau meneriakkan namaku saat orgasmemu datang! I love to fuck you Baekhyun!" Chanyeol mengatakan hal yang vulgar, yang membuat nafsu Baekhyun mencapai puncaknya.

"Aaaaahhh... sssshhhh"

"Oohhhhh... baby..."

"Chanyeol... tell me what you like to do with my body... sshhhh..." Baekhyun sepertinya sedang dalam mood besar untuk the dirty talk. Chanyeol dengan senang hati mengikuti keinginan Baekhyun.

"I love to touch you, molested you... aku suka saat meraba tubuh mulusmu, menjiati nipples mu, menggigit lehermu... menusukkan penisku ke holemu... menusuk dalam baby... just... like... this...!" Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba menusukkan penisnya dengan sangat kuat dan dalam ke hole Baekhyun.

"Arrgggghhhh... Deeper! Harder! oohhhh Chanyeol..." Desahan Baekhyun tak tertahankan lagi.

Tak lama kemudian ia merasakan penis Chanyeol berkedut di dalam hole nya. Penis Baekhyun juga mengalami hal yang sama. Chanyeol mulai mengocok penis Baekhyun. Mereka akan orgasme bersamaan.

"Fuck! BAEKHYUN! aahhhhhhhh..."

"CHANYEOL! Oohhhhhhhh..."

Semburan sperma keduanya memenuhi perut Chanyeol dan paha serta hole Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan melepaskan penis Chanyeol dari holenya. Lalu ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Fuck me in the bath tub baby?" Baekhyun berkata seduktif pada Chanyeol sambil mengedipkan matanya. Baekhyun really is on fire today, ia betul-betul bernafsu untuk terus bercinta dengan Chanyeol.

Tidak perlu ditanya dua kali, Chanyeol langsung berdiri mengejar Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Chanyeol langsung memeluk tubuh telanjang Baekhyun dan menciuminya. Chanyeol lalu mengangkat tubuh telanjang Baekhyun dan masuk ke dalam bath tub. Suara aliran air di dalam bath tub terdengar, diikuti suara desahan keduanya. Sepertinya ronde kedua sudah dimulai. Semoga suara desahan itu tidak membangunkan Bora dari tidurnya.

...

Sehun dan Luhan tampak sibuk berkemas-kemas. Beberapa pelayan tampak membantu mereka. Hari ini Sehun dan Luhan akan pindah ke kediaman Bing-Bing dan Kris. Sesuai pesan terakhir Bing-Bing, rumah itu beserta seluruh bisnis perdagangannya diserahkan pada Sehun dan Luhan. Jadilah pasangan ini memutuskan untuk pindah kesana dan merawat rumah itu dengan baik. Makam Kris dan Bing-Bing juga berada disana, Sehun beserta Luhan akan lebih mudah merawat makan tersebut bila mereka tinggal disana. Sehun dan Luhan sebenarnya berniat akan memberikan sebagian hasil perdagangan mereka nanti untuk Bora. Namun hal itu ditolak oleh Chanyeol, sebagai leader dan pedagang terkaya di seluruh Red Dragon, tentunya persoalan uang bukanlah masalah bagi Chanyeol. Dia lebih dari mampu membiayai Bora sampai ia dewasa nanti. Chanyeol menyerahkan semua keuntungan perdagangan wilayah Kris untuk Luhan dan Sehun. Lagi pula sejak Kris meninggal, memang dua sejoli itulah yang mengurusi wilayah perdagangan itu. Sehun dan Luhan akan pindah bersama Kai. Chanyeol memberikan satu petarung terbaiknya untuk menemani serta menjaga Sehun dan Luhan di rumah baru mereka.

Baekhyun tampak agak sedih karena akan ditinggal dua hyung-nya. Ia tampak memangku Bora sambil memperhatikan Sehun dan Luhan berkemas-kemas.

"I am gonna miss you two here... kalian harus sering-sering kemari menemui kami." Baekhyun berkata pada Luhan dan Sehun.

"Tenanglah Baek. Jarak rumah kita tidak terlalu jauh. Kami pasti akan sering kesini. Kau juga bisa sering kesana untuk mengunjungi kami kan?" Luhan menjawab sambil mengacak rambut Baekhyun.

"Tentu! Aku, Bora dan Chanyeol akan sering kesana menemui kalian." Baekhyun tersenyum. Lalu ia menurunkan Bora dari pangkuannya, mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan. Bocah lucu itu hanya selutut Baekhyun, mereka berdua tampak seperti kakak-adik, dari pada ibu dan anak. Tampak sangat menggemaskan.

"Daddy... i want to play with daddy..." Bora berbicara dengan suara cadelnya. Kalau tidak didengarkan seksama akan sulit memahami apa yang sedang ia bicarakan. Tapi Baekhyun tentu sudah sangat memahami bahasa cadel ala Bora.

"Daddy is working now baby... nanti sore kita akan bermain bersama setelah daddy pulang. Okay?" Baekhyun menjawab Bora dengan senyum hangatnya.

"Okay. Belmain api ya mommy?" Bora menjawab dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Baekhyun mem-pout-kan mulutnya mendengar ucapan Bora. Ini semua gara-gara Chanyeol! Sekarang Bora bahkan menganggap berlatih fire power sebagai bermain.

"Baiklah sayang... nanti sore kita akan melakukannya ya. Sekarang kau harus tidur siang dulu." Baekhyun mengangkat Bora dan membawanya menuju kamar.

...

Setahun berjalan tanpa intervensi dari tetua yang memang sudah tidak ada lagi di Red Dragon. Ini sesuai dengan ramalan Yuri, memang pada akhirnya Chanyeol lah yang 'meniadakan' para tetua di Red Dragon. Chanyeol sebagai leader memiliki keleluasaan total untuk mengatur Red Dragon sesuai keinginannya. Ia secara resmi menyatukan semua wilayah dari tiga kaum. 3 wilayah itu menjadi bagian dari keseluruhan Red Dragon. Ada wilayah biru, merah dan hitam. Biru adalah wilayah bekas kekuasaan Blue Snow, merah bekas kekuasaan Red Dragon dan hitam bekas milik commoners. Semua wilayah dibawah kekuasaan Chanyeol sebagai leader Red Dragon. Semua kaum berhak untuk menempati semua wilayah tanpa batasan. Chanyeol membuat semua kaum memiliki hak yang sama dan setara. Semua juga bisa saling berelasi, bekerja sama, bahkan menikah. Setahun terakhir ini semakin banyak bisnis perdangangan dan pernikahan antar kaum yang terjadi.

Tidak ada lagi petinggi-petinggi yang tidak jelas kedudukannya dan fungsinya di Red Dragon. Chanyeol merapikan semua sistem dan kedudukan yang ada. Chanyeol meletakkan beberapa orang kepercayaannya untuk menjadi pimpinan di tiap wilayah. Ada Sehun yang menjadi pimpinan wilayah merah, Donghae yang menjadi pimpinan wilayah hitam dan Rose yang mendapat kepercayaan untuk memimpin wilayah biru. Rose adalah seorang Blue Snow yang memiliki bakat sebagai pemimpin yang baik. Ia adalah saudara jauh Luhan dan Yuri. Chanyeol mempercayakan wilayah biru padanya karena ia adalah bawahan yang setia pada Chanyeol dari sejak dulu. Dia adalah satu-satunya pemimpin wanita dari tiga wilayah yang ada.

Untuk posisi leader, Chanyeol membuat sistem yang lebih fleksibel. Leader yang sedang berkuasa berhak memilih siapapun menjadi penerusnya, sekalipun tidak ada hubungan darah atau keluarga. Sehingga tidak akan ada lagi istilah pasangan kedua bagi leader Red Dragon, hanya untuk alasan mendapatkan keturunan sebagai penerus. Untuk yang satu ini, pastinya kita harus berterima kasih pada Baekhyun atas idenya untuk membuat aturan baru tersebut.

"Tuan leader, kami masih mendapat kabar bahwa ada pertentangan di wilayah biru. Ada sekelompok orang yang tidak setuju Rose menjadi pimpinan mereka." Suho memberikan laporan pada Chanyeol.

"Kenapa mereka tidak setuju?"

"Karena Rose adalah perempuan. Kelompok yang tidak setuju ini adalah dari kaum Red Dragon. Sepertinya mereka masih belum terbiasa dengan ide dipimpin oleh perempuan, apalagi seorang Blue Snow."

"I see... kalau mereka berpikir seperti itu, maka bisa jadi mereka juga tidak akan mendukung Bora sebagai penerusku." Chanyeol mulai menganalisis masalah ini.

"Untuk nona Bora, mereka menyatakan tidak memiliki masalah untuk itu. Karena nona Bora adalah seorang Red Dragon."

"Hmmmm... atur pertemuan dengan mereka, aku ingin mendengar secara langsung pandangan mereka tentang pemimpin perempuan. Sepertinya pasti tetap akan ada orang-orang yang kesulitan beradaptasi dengan perubahan yang aku lakukan."

"Siap laksanakan tuan leader."

...

"Daddy akan pelgi lagi? Belapa hali?"

Bora tampak bertanya pada Chanyeol saat mereka sarapan bersama.

"Daddy akan pergi selama dua hari. Kau baik-baik saja ya di rumah bersama mommy." Chanyeol menjawab sambil mengelus lembut kepala Bora. Chanyeol akan pergi ke wilayah biru untuk mengurusi masalah pertentangan yang ada disana.

"Oke daddy... aku akan menjaga mommy celama daddy pelgi." Bora menjawab dengan senyum lebar.

"Hihihihihi... apa tidak terbalik baby? Harusnya kan mommy yang menjagamu sayang." Baekhyun tersenyum geli mendengar ucapan Bora. Ia kemudian menyuapi sesendok sayur mayur pada Bora.

"No mommy. Kata Daddy, nanti kekuatanku akan lebih becal dali mommy. Jadi aku yang akan menjaga mommy." Dengan polos bocah cantik itu menjawab dengan mulut penuh sayuran.

Baekhyun melotot pada Chanyeol mendengarnya. Ia ingin protes, tapi sepertinya itu memang benar. Sebagai anak dari Kris dan Bing-Bing yang berasal dari keturunan Red Dragon terkuat, sepertinya Bora memang akan memiliki power yang lebih kuat dari Baekhyun saat ia besar nanti.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa-tawa melihat reaksi Baekhyun. Ia berdiri dari kursinya dan mendatangi Baekhyun, lalu ia memeluk dan mencium bibir pink kesukaannya itu.

"Aku akan berangkat sekarang. Kau baik-baik ya di rumah bersama Bora."

"Baiklah Chanyeol, kau hati-hatilah disana ya. Segera kembali kalau urusanmu sudah selesai disana. I have a very naughty plan for us..." Baekhyun tersenyum nakal pada Chanyeol.

"Hmmmm... very tempting! Kau membuatku tidak ingin pergi sayang..." Chanyeol mengeluarkan smirknya dan kembali mencium bibir Baekhyun.

"Hihihihihi... good luck Chanyeol my love. Bora, come here and give daddy a kiss before he go."

Baekhyun balas mencium bibir Chanyeol dan Bora naik keatas gendongan Chanyeol untuk memberikan ciuman di pipi ayahnya tersayang. Chanyeol membalas dengan ciuman di dahi untuk Bora. Terlepas dari semua kekhawatiran, ternyata Chanyeol bisa menjadi ayah yang sangat baik bagi Bora. Baekhyun sendiri sangat senang dengan Chanyeol yang bisa memegang perannya sebagai ayah dengan baik. Baekhyun yang masih termasuk muda, baru berusia 19 tahun, ia masih membutuhkan banyak dukungan dalam mengurus baby Bora. Baekhyun jadi mengingat betapa luar biasanya Chanyeol dulu saat berusia 18 tahun sudah mampu mengurusinya dengan begitu baik. Baekhyun juga bertekad melakukan hal yang sama untuk Bora.

...

Urusan di wilayah biru berjalan lancar. Kelompok yang menentang tidak berani membantah lagi saat bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Mereka akhirnya menuruti titah sang leader, karena Chanyeol mengultimatum mereka.

"Bila kalian tidak menerima Rose sebagai pemimpin, maka kalian boleh angkat kaki dari wilayah kekuasaanku. Aku tidak mentolerir sikap diskriminasi terhadap jenis kelamin ataupun kaum." Chanyeol dengan tenang menyatakan ultimatumnya.

Kelompok orang yang menentang terdiam. Mereka tau bahwa keluar dari wilayah Chanyeol sama saja mati. Di luar sana, masih berupa hutan belantara yang belum terjamah siapa pun, mereka tidak akan bertahan hidup disana.

"Baiklah. Kami akan menerima keputusan ini. Tapi Rose harus membuktikan bahwa dia bisa menjadi pemimpin yang baik."

"Just give her a chance, you will surprise of how good she can be." Chanyeol mengucapkan kalimat itu sebagai penutup diskusi mereka. Chanyeol mengambil gelas minuman yang tersaji diatas meja, dan meminumnya.

"Fuck!" *cuiiihhh... Chanyeol tampak memuntahkan minuman itu dan memaki.

"Ada apa tuan leader?" Suho tampak terkejut.

"Poison! Someone put poison in my drink!" Chanyeol bisa merasakan racun itu di minumannya. Sayangnya dia sudah telanjur meminumnya, walau tidak banyak.

Suho segera memerintahkan penjaga menutup kembali pintu ruang pertemuan. Semua yang hadir tidak bisa pergi sampai pelakunya ditemukan. Ada sekitar 5 orang disana. Semua tampak ketakutan.

"Siapa yang beraninya meracuni tuan leader?!" Suho tampak murka bertanya.

"Jadi ini tujuan kalian sebenarnya?!" Chanyeol mulai bicara.

"Sasaran kalian bukanlah Rose, tapi aku! Kalian ingin meracuni aku karena tidak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkanku bila berhadapan denganku dalam pertarungan. Kalian memancingku bertemu dengan melakukan pertentangan terhadap kepemimpinan Rose."

Semua orang tampak diam. Mereka tak menyangka Chanyeol akan menyadari racun itu dan tidak jadi meminumnya sampai habis.

"Kami selalu mendukungmu! Tapi kami tidak senang kau menyamakan kami dengan kaum rendahan Blue Snow dan Commoners! Kau harusnya meletakkan kami di posisi yang lebih tinggi! Red Dragon adalah kaum terkuat!" Salah satu dari mereka membuka suara.

"I see... aku selalu tau akan ada orang-orang seperti kalian. Para pecundnag yang tidak bisa menerima perubahan! Aku tidak mau repot-repot lagi. Aku akan membereskan semua ini sekarang."

Chanyeol menjentikkan jarinya dan kelima orang itu langsung terbakar oleh fire power Chanyeol. Dalam hitungan detik, mereka berubah menjadi arang dan tak berbentuk lagi.

"Cari sisa sekutu dan semua yang sepakat dengan mereka, kill them all!"

Suho segera mengangguk dan ia melakukan apa yang Chanyeol perintahkan.

...

Chanyeol selalu tahu bahwa dia tidak akan bisa memuaskan semua orang dengan kepemimpinannya. Jadi hal semacam ini sudah biasa bagi Chanyeol. Resiko sebagai pemimpin yang sangat dipahami oleh Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol... apa kau tidak apa-apa sayang? Aku sungguh khawatir mendengar ada yang meracunimu." Baekhyun langsung menerjang tubuh Chanyeol untuk memeluknya saat ia turun dari kudanya. Dua hari kemudian Chanyeol sampai di kediamannya, saat hari sudah gelap. Ia langsung disambut oleh wajah cemas Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum senang, ia selalu menyukai perhatian dan kekhawatiran Baekhyun padanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa baby Baek. Tidak perlu khawatir."

"Apa kau yakin? Mungkin sebaiknya biarkan Yoona memeriksamu. Kau kan sedikit meminum racun itu, ada yang sudah masuk ke dalam tubuhmu."

"Tidak perlu Baek. Aku tidak apa-apa. Sudah dua hari dan aku baik-baik saja. Tenanglah." Chanyeol melangkah masuk kedalam rumah sambil memeluk Baekhyun disampingnya.

"Aku akan menyapa Bora sebelum dia tidur. Lalu aku akan ke kamar. Tunggulah aku disana, jangan lupa kau menjanjikan sesuatu padaku malam ini. Hehehehehe..." Chanyeol tersenyum nakal.

"What a pervert!" Baekhyun berkata dan kemudian tertawa mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Ia mencium bibir Chanyeol dan bersiap menuju kamarnya. Bora akan segera tidur dan pelayan akan menemani Bora selama ia tidur, jadi malam ini Baekhyun punya waktu untuk bercinta dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tengah mempersiapkan segala yang ia butuhkan untuk bersenang-senang dengan Chanyeol malam ini. Lalu ia mendengar suara pintu kamarnya diketok tak beraturan dan terdengar suara tangisan dari balik pintu tersebut.

"Mommy! Mommy! Huaaaa... hiks...hiks... mommy!" Suara Bora terdengar menangis dan memanggil-manggil Baekhyun.

Segera berlari dan membuka pintu kamarnya, Baekhyun menemukan Bora sedang berlinang air mata disana.

"Ada apa baby? Are you hurt?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan cemas.

"Daddy! Daddy... daddy jatuh dan teltidul... Daddy tidak mau bangun. Aku memanggilnya tapi dia tidak menjawabku. Huaaaaaa... hiks...hiks... mommy help daddy..."

Jantung Baekhyun terasa berhenti berdetak mendengar cerita Bora. Ia langsung mengangkat bocah itu menuju kamarnya. Ia menemukan Chanyeol tergeletak dibawah tempat tidur Bora, tak sadarkan diri. Baekhyun segera meletakkan Bora dan mengecek keadaan Chanyeol. Detak jantung lemah dan wajahnya pucat, tubuh Chanyeol juga sangat dingin. Baekhyun langsung menangis.

"Chanyeol! My God! Chanyeol please... wake up Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun tampak panik, ia berteriak memanggil Xiumin. Datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh, Xiumin tampak terkejut melihat Chanyeol tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Xiumin segera memanggil pelayan dan penjaga untuk mengangkat Chanyeol ke kamar. Pelayan lainnya membantu menjaga Bora, sementara Baekhyun langsung memanggil tabib Yoona.

"Tuan leader keracunan! Ini racun yang sangat kuat. Walaupun hanya sedikit, sudah mampu membunuh orang yang meminumnya. Stamina tuan leader sangat kuat, maka dari itu racunnya bekerja sedikit lambat di tubuh tuan leader. Tapi pada akhirnya racun itu tetap akan bekerja dan melumpuhkan tubuhnya." Yoona menjelaskan dengan cemas.

"Penawarnya! Berikan Chanyeol penawarnya!" Baekhyun tampak panik dan menangis.

"Tidak ada penawarnya. Aku hanya bisa memberikan beberapa ramuan untuk meringankan gejalanya, tapi untuk melawan racunnya, itu akan tergantung pada daya tahan tubuh tuan Chanyeol sendiri."

Baekhyun terdiam, ia hanya bisa menangis. Ia tidak sanggup membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi bila Chanyeol sampai kenapa-kenapa.

" _Deity please... don't take him from me! I can't be without him. He is my everything... Please..."_ Baekhyun terus berdoa sambil menangis di sisi tempat tidur tempat Chanyeol berbaring. Baekhyun tidak pernah di posisi seperti ini, sangat takut kehilangan Chanyeol. Memiliki suami seorang chosen one, memberikan beberapa keuntungan untuk Baekhyun. Salah satunya adalah ia tidak pernah khawatir Chanyeol akan kalah saat bertarung, ia juga jarang mengkhawatirkan Chanyeol sakit, karena memang Chanyeol jarang sekali sakit. Tapi saat ini, Baekhyun dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa seorang chosen one sekalipun memiliki keterbatasan fisik. Chanyeol tetaplah memiliki badan manusia yang suatu saat bisa terluka, sakit dan bahkan mati.

Menjelang tengah malam, Sehun dan Luhan datang. Mereka juga tampak cemas dengan keadaan Chanyeol. Dari sejak kecil Chanyeol tidak pernah mengalami sakit atau luka parah. Sebagai the chosen one, ia selalu memiliki fisik dan stamina yang kuat. Melihatnya seperti ini sungguh membuat Sehun cemas tak karuan.

"Baekhyun, istirahatlah dulu. Kau juga harus menjaga kondisimu tetap sehat dan kuat agar bisa merawat Chanyeol." Luhan berusaha membujuk Baekhyun untuk istirahat.

"Aku tidak mau, aku ingin bersama Chanyeol." Baekhyun menjawab dengan keras kepalanya. Ia sama sekali tidak pergi dari sisi Chanyeol sejak tadi.

"Baiklah. Katakan apa yang bisa aku bantu untukmu?" Luhan mengalah. Ia tahu percuma untuk memaksa Baekhyun dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ia pernah melihat situasi ini sebelumnya. Sama persis, hanya posisi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saja yang terbalik. Saat Baekhyun terluka, Chanyeol juga menunjukkan sikap yang sama persis. Mereka berdua memang benar-benar saling mencintai satu sama lain dengan sangat mendalam.

"Kau bisa membantuku menjaga Bora. Tenangkan dia untukku, katakan bahwa mommy sedang menjaga daddy, agar daddy segera sembuh dan bisa bermain lagi dengannya." Baekhyun memegang tangan Luhan untuk meminta bantuannya.

"Baiklah. Serahkan saja padaku. Aku akan mengurus Bora dengan baik." Luhan meyakinkan Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih hyung." Baekhyun menatap Luhan sambil berusaha tersenyum.

Hari menjelang pagi, menuju siang, sore dan kembali menuju malam. Belum ada tanda-tanda Chanyeol akan bangun. Sehun menemani Baekhyun menjaga Chanyeol. Baekhyun sama sekali belum makan apapun dari kemarin malam. Ia tidak tidur. Ia terus berdoa, ia sangat takut kehilangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun akhirnya bisa memahami apa yang Chanyeol rasakan saat dia sekarat karena terluka dulu. Perasaan yang sangat menakutkan, takut akan kehilangan orang tercintanya.

" _Deity please... aku tidak mau kehilangan cintaku. Jangan ambil Chanyeol dariku... i will do anything... anything! Please save him!"_

Permohonan yang sama terus mengalir dari hati dan mulut Baekhyun. Permohonan yang terbesar dalam hidupnya. Dia hanya ingin Chanyeol selamat.

...

Chanyeol membuka mata, ia melihat sekelilingnya. Dia tidak mengenali tempat ini. Semacam padang rumput yang luas dengan langit biru yang sangat indah. Chanyeol mulai berjalan dan melihat sekelilingnya. Tidak ada siapapun disana. Chanyeol mulai berpikir ini sepertinya bukan wilayah Red Dragon dan tidak pula terasa seperti wilayah diluar Red Dragon yang masih berbentuk hutan belantara. Chanyeol terus berjalan sampai ia menemukan meja dan dua kursi di tangah hamparan rumput hijau itu. Tampak ada seseorang berambut merah dan berbaju serba merah duduk di salah satu kursi itu. Di tengah hamparan hijaunya rumput, sosok itu tampak sangat mencolok. Chanyeol mendekat dan duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan sosok tersebut.

"Hallo Chanyeol..." Sosok merah itu menyapanya.

"Kau mengenalku?" Chanyeol membalas sapaan itu dengan pertanyaan.

"Tentu. The chosen one of Red Dragon."

"Hmmm... siapa kau? tempat apa ini?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya.

"Kau sepertinya tersasar kemari. Ini bukan tempatmu Chanyeol. At least not for now." Sosok berbaju merah itu kembali bicara.

Chanyeol tampak mengamati sosok di hadapannya. Rambut dan mata merah, seharusnya pria ini adalah seorang Red Dragon pikir Chanyeol. Tapi ia memiliki aura yang sangat kuat, aura misterius yang belum pernah Chanyeol rasakan sebelumnya. Pria itu tersenyum dan mulai menuangkan red wine ke dalam gelas Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan ada diatas meja.

"Jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi?" Chanyeol bersuara.

"Kau tidak ingat? Kau diracun! Kau sekarat Chanyeol."

"Aku akan mati sekarang?"

"Hmmmmm... tidak. Ini belum waktumu untuk kembali. Masih banyak tugas yang harus kau lakukan di dunia."

Chanyeol terdiam mendengarnya, sepertinya ia mulai paham apa yang terjadi dan dengan siapa dia berhadapan saat ini. Chanyeol lalu mengeluarkan smirknya.

"I see... bila aku tidak akan mati saat ini, kenapa aku berada disini?"

"Seperti yang aku katakan tadi, kau hanya tersasar disini. Aku akan menunjukkanmu ke arah mana kau harus pergi untuk kembali ke Baekhyun-mu." Sosok itu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Thank you, it's very kind of you. Sebelum itu, bisakah kau menjawab beberapa pertanyaanku?... Kwon Ji Yong..." Chanyeol mengeluarkan smirknya, lalu dia mengambil gelas berisi red wine dan meminumnya dengan tenang.

"Hahahahahaha... kau memang luar biasa! Kau bisa dengan mudah menebak siapa aku. Baiklah Chanyeol, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Ji Yong tampak juga mengambil gelas red wine-nya dan meminumnya.

"Kenapa kau dan Deity membiarkan terjadinya Baekhyun sebagai campuran yang pertama kalinya ada?"

"Kau belum paham juga soal itu? Turns out you are not that smart. Aku pikir kau sudah bisa menebaknya. Ternyata kami tidak memberikan kepintaran yang cukup besar untukmu saat menciptakanmu. Hehehehehe..."

"Hahahahahaha... i guess it's your fault then." Chanyeol menjawab dengan tawanya.

"Sebenarnya Sang Deity marah besar pada kami. Kami terlena, terbawa nafsu duniawi dan melupakan tugas kami. Kami membiarkan kalian semua saling bermusuhan, saling bertentangan hanya karena perbedaan yang kalian miliki."

"Kami?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Ya. Kami. Aku, Krystal dan Luna."

"I see... go on..." Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti.

"Sang Deity meminta kami untuk memperbaiki kesalahan ini. Jadilah kami melakukan upaya untuk memperbaiki kesalahan ini. Kami sudah berusaha beberapa kali sebelumnya, tapi kalian memiliki sifat manusia yang terlalu kuat. Usaha itu selalu gagal."

"Usaha apa?"

"Well... kami bertugas memperbaiki kesalahan kami dengan menyatukan kalian, mengakhiri permusuhan antara Red Dragon dan Blue Snow juga Commoners. Tapi yang terutama adalah Red Dragon dan Blue Snow karena kalian yang selalu saling bermusuhan. Kami sudah pernah menciptakan beberapa chosen one yang memiliki pasangan takdir Blue Snow, dengan harapan itu akan menyatukan dua kaum tadi."

"Hahahahaha... tapi kalian gagal karena para chosen one itu malah memiliki pasangan lain dari Red Dragon yang membuat pasangan takdirnya patah hati dan berakhir dengan sakit hati mendalam." Chanyeol tau cerita ini, dia pernah mendengarnya, tapi dia tidak ingat chosen one keberapa yang mengalami tragedi tersebut.

"Yeah! What a stupid asshole they are!" Ji Yong tampak menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu kau menciptakan pasangan takdir yang lebih ekstrim lagi untukku, yaitu campuran Red and Blue?"

"Yeah, you can say that. Sebenarnya Baekhyun memiliki dua peran dengan keberadaanya sebagai campuran. Yang pertama, Krystal dan Luna ingin melihat apakah kalian bisa menerima dia dengan baik sebagai anak campuran. Yang ternyata sama sekali tidak kan, kalian malah ketakutan dengan kehadirannya. Menganggapnya kutukan? What the hell!?... Why are you guys so stupid?!... Untunglah aku yang pintar ini juga sudah menyelipkan peran kedua untuk Baekhyun." Ji Yong tampak bangga dengan rencananya.

"And what would that be?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Dia sebagai pasangan takdirmu." Ji Yong menunjukkan smirknya saat mengatakan itu.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu yakin kalau aku akan menerimanya dengan baik? Bisa saja aku menolaknya dan menganggapnya kutukan seperti yang lainnya. Atau aku bisa saja sama seperti chosen one terdahulu kan? Membuatnya patah hati dengan memiliki pasangan lain."

"Kau memang berbeda Chanyeol. Kami menciptakanmu dengan kekuatan terbesar dari semua chosen one yang pernah ada. Lalu Deity menganugrahimu sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki chosen one lainnya."

"Apa itu?" Chanyeol tampak penasaran.

"Love."

"What?! Love?.. seriously?!" Chanyeol memasang ekspresi meragukan ucapan Ji Yong.

"Hahahahaha... i am serious! Sebelumnya, para chosen one memang memiliki rasa cinta untuk orang lainnya, tapi tidak sepertimu. Kau memiliki rasa cinta yang sangat besar, cinta yang luar biasa. The great love. Itulah kelebihanmu Chanyeol. Sang Deity langsung yang menganugrahi itu untukmu"

"Wow! Bila Deity melihat sepak terjangku, mungkin dia akan merasa desainnya gagal. I am not known with my kindess or loving feeling for others. Apa kau tidak tahu seberapa kejam dan sadisnya aku?! Hahahahahaha... People said i am a mean beast!"

"Kau salah. Aku tidak bicara tentang cinta atau kebaikan hati yang seperti itu Chanyeol. Not that kind of love... Aku bicara tentang the great love, cinta terhebat dengan kekuatan luar biasa. Cinta yang begitu besar yang mampu membuatmu melakukan hal-hal yang tidak terpikirkan. The great love yang hanya kau persembahkan untuk satu orang dalam hidupmu."

"Hmmmmm... my love for Baekhyun?"

"Yes Chanyeol! That's what i am talking about! Tidakkah kau menyadari bahwa semua pilihanmu tentangnya didorong oleh rasa cintamu yang begitu besar untuknya."

"I see..." Chanyeol tampak berpikir dan mengingat-ingat semua pilihannya terkait Baekhyun. Ia lalu tersenyum penuh arti. Chanyeol mengingat semua hal yang harusnya membuatnya menyingkirkan Baekhyun, membuang, bahkan membunuh Baekhyun, tapi tidak satupun yang mampu membuatnya benar-benar melakukan semua hal itu.

"Sang Deity hanya membekalimu dengan satu kelebihan itu. Jujur saja aku meragukan kelebihanmu itu akan mampu mengalahkan banyak hal lainnya yang menjadi tantangan yang harus kau hadapi. But The Deity is right!, as HE always is... Hanya satu kelebihan itu sudah sangat cukup menuntunmu membuat semua pilihan yang tepat. Kau tetap menerima Baekhyun, mencintainya dan menjaganya dengan baik sebagai pasangan takdirmu. Itu adalah langkah awal yang dari banyak langkah lainnya yang kau pilih, yang akhirnya mempersatukan dua kaum yang selama ini selalu bermusuhan. Kau membuat kami bangga Chanyeol."

"Jadi itu tujuan dari adanya Baekhyun sebagai satu-satunya campuran Red Dragon dan Blue snow. Untuk mempersatukan dua kaum tadi. As simple as that! Dan semua menjadi complicated karena pilihan dan pemikiran dari kami sendiri." Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Yes! You people are so negative about many things, it blocks you from seeing what's right there in front of your eyes."

Chanyeol lagi-lagi mengangguk-angguk tanda ia setuju.

"Semua ramalanmu mengatakan Baekhyun akan menjadi apa yang menjadi pilihanmu. Orang-orang lain memilih pilihan yang salah dengan memandang negatif pada Baekhyun. Kau membuat pilihan yang berbeda, kau memandang positif padanya dan itu yang membuat Baekhyun jadi seperti ini sekarang."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti maksudmu." Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Pertanyaan berikutnya adalah mengenai ramalan." Chanyeol kembali mengajukan satu pertanyaan pada Ji Yong.

"What about it?" Ji Yong tampak menjawab santai.

"Apakah semua ramalan benar?"

"Tentu saja. Semua ramalan benar. Para peramal saja yang kadang terlalu bodoh untuk menangkap maksud kami. Padahal mereka juga adalah orang-orang pilihan yang dimaksudkan sebagai penyampai maksud kami pada kalian para manusia." Ji Yong menghela nafas panjang saat mengucapkannya.

"Hahahahaha... it's your own fault!. Kenapa selalu berbelit-belit saat menyampaikan maksud kalian. Tentu saja banyak yang akan salah tangkap maksud kalian." Chanyeol tak dapat menahan tawanya saat mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Shut the hell up! Kami para Dewa, tentu saja memiliki cara bicara yang berbeda dengan kalian." Ji Yong tampak begitu narsis saat mengucapkannya, sungguh mengingatkan pada gaya narsis Chanyeol. At least now we know where Chanyeol gets that narcissist style from.

"Kenapa kau mengambil hyung dan noona ku begitu cepat?" Tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengajukan pertanyaan lainnya.

Ji Yong terdiam, lalu dia mengisi kembali cangkirnya yang sudah hampir kosong dengan red wine.

"Itu sudah takdir mereka Chanyeol. Mereka sudah memenuhi tugas utama mereka di dunia."

"Tugas apa? I want to see them, can i?"

"Kau tidak bisa menemui mereka, karena kau hanya tersasar disini Chanyeol. Kau akan menemui mereka bila memang sudah saatnya bagimu, aku tidak bisa memastikan dimana kau akan bertemu lagi dengan mereka. Mengenai tugas utama mereka... mereka bertugas menghadirkan pemimpin wanita pertama untuk Red Dragon. Pemimpin yang akan meneruskan semua persatuan yang sudah kau rintis sekarang. She will be a great leader just like you."

"Bora..." Chanyeol merespon.

"Yes. That kid." Ji Yong menjawab singkat. Chanyeol tampak mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Lalu ia teringat Kris dan Bing-Bing.

"My Hyung and Noona, apa mereka sudah bersama sekarang? Are they happy?"

"Yes. They are together now and they are very happy."

"Can you make sure that i can meet them again in our next life?" Chanyeol mengajukan satu permintaan.

"I'll do my best." Ji Yong menjawab sambil tersenyum.

"Thanks..."

"Sudah puas dengan semua pertanyaanmu?"

"I guess..."

"Baiklah, aku akan menunjukkanmu jalan kembali. Lakukan tugasmu dengan baik Chanyeol. Jadilah yang menyatukan semua kaum yang ada. Persiapkan Bora dengan baik untuk jadi penerusmu yang mengemban tugas yang sama. Itulah tugas utamamu dan Baekhyun. Together you will achieve that. Baekhyun yang campuran dari dua kaum tidak akan survive tanpa penerimaanmu sebagai the chosen one. Dan kau sebagai chosen one tidak akan memiliki hasrat besar untuk menyatukan dua kaum tadi tanpa kehadiran Baekhyun. Together you two complete each other. Jangan lupa, tugasmu masih panjang dan berat. Tidak semua orang akan menerima dengan baik semua perubahan yang kau lakukan. Kalian manusia tampaknya cukup sulit menerima perubahan. Kau masih akan banyak mendapatkan tantangan, dari orang yang tidak kau duga, dari orang yang kau pikir tidak berbahaya. Selalu waspada Chanyeol! It's never easy for someone who makes a great change in the world, and only a great person can do that. hadapilah dengan baik, kau akan berhasil melewatinya. Also, you really need to be more careful, ada banyak orang yang menginginkan kematianmu Chanyeol, kau harus menjaga dirimu dengan baik. We don't want you to visit here again until it's really your time to be here."

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti mendengarnya.

"I will do that. Thank you." Chanyeol menjawab sopan.

"Also... try to dial down on the killing thing, would you?" Ji Yong tampak menggelang-gelengkan kepalanya saat mengatakan itu.

Chanyeol menyambut permintaan itu dengan tawa terbahak.

"Hahahahahahaha... arasso... i'll do my best." Chanyeol mengeluarkan smirknya saat mengatakan itu.

Lalu Ji Yong tampak berdiri dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

"Ahhh... satu lagi. Ada ramalan tentang kami yang tidak benar." Chanyeol tiba-tiba teringat satu hal dan langsung menanyakannya, sebelum Ji Yong benar-benar pergi.

"Hahahahahaha... tentang Baekhyun adalah kelemahanmu?" Ji Yong tampak sudah bisa menebak pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Yes!" Chanyeol merespon.

"Itu juga benar Chanyeol. Tidak ada yang salah."

"No. Dia tidak memiliki kekuatan yang melebihiku. Dia tidak bisa menjadi kelemahanku dan mengalahkanku."

"Oh My God! Dasar kalian manusia! Dan dasar kau the chosen one of Red Dragon! Di dalam otakmu hanya tentang power dan power saja. Aku tidak bicara tentang kelemahan yang seperti itu. Sama sekali bukan yang seperti itu."

"Lalu?" Chanyeol tampak bingung.

"Ingat-ingatlah Chanyeol. Lihatlah dengan hatimu, bukan dengan pikiranmu. Kau akan menemukan jawabannya."

"Why can't you just tell me now?" Chanyeol tampak kesal karna Ji Yong tidal memberikan jawabannya sekarang.

"Hahahahahaha... it's more fun this way. Don't think about it, just feel it... and you will find the answer."

Ji Yong masih tertawa-tawa dengan misterius. Belum sempat Chanyeol merespon apapun, lalu tiba-tiba langit berubah gelap, angin kencang berhembus. Chanyeol melihat sekelilingnya berubah menjadi gelap.

"What the fuck?!" teriak Chanyeol.

Ji Yong sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Chanyeol melihat sekelilingnya, ada satu cahaya terang diujung sana. Chanyeol berlari menuju cahaya terang itu. Saat Chanyeol sampai di cahaya terang itu, matanya tak dapat melihat karena silaunya. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara Baekhyun memanggil namanya. Ia menutup mata dan mulai kehilangan kesadaran.

...

"Mommy... aku membawakan makanan untuk mommy... please eat comething."

Di hari kedua Chanyeol belum sadar juga, Baekhyun tidak mau beranjak dan belum makan apapun selama dua hari. Akhirnya Luhan mendapat akal untuk mengirim Bora beserta makanan. Semoga Baekhyun tidak bisa menolak bila Bora yang datang mengantarkan makanan.

"Baby... thank you. But mommy is not hungry now. Kau saja yang makan sayang." Baekhyun menjawab pada Bora dengan ekspresi sedih.

"Huaaa hiks...hiks... mommy halus makan, kalau mommy tidak makan nanti mommy akan tidul lama sepelti daddy... lalu aku tidak ada yang menemani belmain... hiks...hiks..."

Tiba-tiba bocah yang masih cadel itu menangis kencang di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Ommona baby... kenapa kau menangis seperti itu, siapa yang bilang begitu padamu?" Baekhyun mengangkat Bora dan memeluknya dalam pangkuannya.

"Luhan dan Cehun ahjuccii caid that..." Sambil terisak bocah cantik itu menjawab.

Baekhyun mem-pout-kan mulutnya mendengar cerita Bora. Belum sempat Baekhyun merespon apapun, tiba-tiba terdengar suara...

"She's right Baekhyun. Kau harus sehat dan kuat! Kau yang akan menjaga Chanyeol dan kau punya tanggung jawab menjaga Bora!" Terdengar suara Sehun dari depan pintu kamar.

"Kau boleh memarahi kami sesukamu. Tapi kau harus makan dulu agar kau punya energi untuk memarahi kami." Kali ini Luhan yang buka suara.

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia tampak berpikir, lalu ia menghela nafas panjang.

"You are right!" Baekhyun lalu mulai mengambil semangkuk sup dan memakannya. Sehun, Luhan dan Bora tersenyum melihatnya.

"Mommy... kenapa daddy tidul lama cekali?" Dengan polos Bora mengajukan pertanyaan. Semua terdiam mendengarnya.

"Hmmm... daddy hanya sangat lelah jadi dia tidur begitu lama. Tapi dia akan segera bangun dan bermain bersamamu lagi sayang." Baekhyun menjawab sambil membelai rambut Bora. Tampak bocah cantik dan lucu itu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Ia sudah berencana di dalam hati untuk bermain api lagi saat daddy-nya bangun nanti.

"Sekarang kau mandilah dan setelah itu kau bisa kembali menemani Chanyeol." Luhan kemudian berkata lembut pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Dia berpikir bahwa dia harus kuat saat ini. Chanyeol dan Bora mengandalkannya saat ini, dia harus bisa menjaga mereka berdua. Baekhyun teringat betapa hebat dan kuatnya Bing-Bing dulu saat kehilangan Kris. Hal ini ternyata sama sekali tidak mudah, tapi Baekhyun ingin menjadi seperti noona-nya. Dia harus kuat demi dua orang yang sangat ia cintai. Baekhyun bertekad ia akan berusaha.

...

Memasuki hari ketiga Chanyeol tak sadarkan diri, Baekhyun masih setia menemainya. Pagi hari tiba dan Baekhyun tampak tertidur di sebelah Chanyeol. Ia berbaring di sebelah suaminya.

Perlahan Chanyeol membuka matanya. Ia tidak lagi melihat cahaya terang yang menyilaukan tadi. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya, ia mengenali ruangan ini. Dia sedang terbaring di kamarnya sendiri. Ia melihat Baekhyun terbaring di sebelahnya. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil melihat Baekhyun. Badannya masih terasa begitu lemah, belum pernah Chanyeol merasa selemah ini dalam hidupnya.

"Baek... Baekhyun..." Lemah suara Chanyeol memanggil.

Baekhyun membuka matanya mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia melihat wajah Chanyeol tersenyum padanya dengan mata terbuka.

"Thanks God! Terima kasih Deity! Thank you..." Suara Baekhyun terdengar hampir setengah berteriak. Ia langsung memeluk Chanyeol sambil menangis.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali sadar?! Kau membuatku ketakutan setengah mati Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berkata sambil terisak dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku Baby Baek... i had a very long conversation with Ji Yong." Chanyeol menjawab. Baekhyun tampak tak paham apa maksud Chanyeol, tapi dia juga tidak terlalu perduli. Yang penting baginya adalah Chanyeol sudah sadar. Baekhyun menciumi wajah Chanyeol, mulai dari kedua pipi, dahi dan bibirnya.

"Don't ever leave me Chanyeol. Aku tidak bisa tanpamu... " Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sambil menggenggam tangannya erat.

"I will not go anywhere baby... not anymore..." Chanyeol tersenyum hangat pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali mencium bibir Chanyeol sebelum pergi memanggil tabib Yoona.

"Kau akan pulih dalam beberapa hari tuan leader. Tubuhmu sudah berhasil mengalahkan racun itu. Bila bukan the chosen one, tidak mungkin kau akan selamat tuan. Tapi sebagai the chosen one, kau memiliki daya tahan yang lebih kuat dibanding orang lainnya, itulah yang menyelamatkanmu. Saat ini kau hanya butuh banyak istirahat, makan, minum dan jangan lupa meminum juga ramuan dariku. Itu akan membantu mempercepat pemulihanmu." Tabib Yoona menjelaskan.

Baekhyun sangat bersyukur Chanyeol adalah the chosen one, bila tidak, mungkin ia sudah kehilangan Chanyeol saat ini. Baekhyun membantu Chanyeol merubah posisinya dari baring menjadi duduk dengan bersandar di tempat tidurnya.

"I see Yoona. Terima kasih..." Chanyeol mejawab pelan dengan suara beratnya.

Yoona mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum. Lalu ia undur diri untuk mempersiapkan ramuan vitamin untuk Chanyeol.

"Suho melaporkan padaku, semua orang yang terkait dengan orang-orang yang meracunimu sudah dibunuh. Namun masih ada satu yang melarikan diri ke wilayah hitam. Dia termasuk dalam kelompok yang tempo hari meracunimu." Sehun melaporkan pada Chanyeol.

"Get him! i will torture him to death!" Baekhyun nampak geram.

"It's okay... aku sudah membunuh mereka dan Suho sudah membereskan sisa-sisanya. Kita pasti akan segera menangkap satu orang yang tersisa ini. It's just the mattter of time before he face his painful death. Kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi sayangku." Chanyeol mengelus kepala Baekhyun.

"Hyung... berhati-hatilah bila kau dalam pertemuan dengan penentangmu lain kali. Mereka tidak dapat dipercaya. " Luhan memberikan saran pada Chaneyol.

"Iya hyung... kau terlalu santai, mentang-mentang kau the chosen one. Kau membuat kami semua khawatir dan ketakutan setengah mati. Terutama suami mu itu! Dia seperti orang gila selama kau tidak sadarkan diri 3 hari ini." Sehun mendukung saran Luhan.

Bakhyun hanya mem-pout-kan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Sehun. Ia menatap Chanyeol, lalu ia melihat Chanyeol tersenyum simpul. Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun.

"Kalian benar. Aku akan lebih berhati-hati. Dan terima kasih sayang, kau menjagaku dengan baik selama aku tidak sadar." Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannnya.

"Daddy! Daddy! Kau sudah bangun? Kenapa kau tidul lama cekali daddy?" Tampak Bora yang diantar oleh Xiumin masuk sambil berlari ke kamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Bocah mungil itu naik ke tempat tidur dan menyusup di pelukan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Maafkan daddy Bora... Tapi sekarang daddy sudah bangun dan sudah bisa bermain lagi denganmu." Chanyeol mencium dahi Bora.

"Tapi kau sabarlah ya sayang. Daddy butuh istirahat dulu beberapa hari, baru setelah itu bisa bermain denganmu." Baekhyun mengelus kepala Bora.

"Oke mommy... nanti kita belmain api lagi ya daddy?" Bora mengajukan permintaan pada Chanyeol.

"As you wish baby!" Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengacak lembut rambut merah Bora.

...

 **1 minggu kemudian...**

"Shoot Bora!"

Terdengar suara Chanyeol memberikan instruksi pada anaknya. Bora melakukan sesuai intruksi ayahnya dengan patuh. Ia mengarahkan fire powernya ke sasaran kayu yang jaraknya lebih jauh dari sebelumnya. Ia berhasil mengenai kayu tersebut dengan apinya

"Good jod baby! Daddy is so proud of you!"

Chanyeol memberikan pujian yang membuat Bora kegirangan. Ia lalu menatap Baekhyun, menunggu pujian dari ibunya tercinta.

"Kau hebat baby! Mommy sangat padamu!" Baekhyun melontarkan pujiannya.

Bora tersenyum senang lalu ia berlari menuju Baekhyun untuk meminta minum. Baekhyun segera menyiapkan minuman dan cemilan untuk Bora. Baru saja Chanyeol pulih, ia sudah nampak bermain api alias berlatih fire power dengan Bora. Bocah lucu itu memiliki kemajuan yang sangat baik dalam fire powernya.

"Chanyeol, kau juga istirahatlah. Kau baru saja pulih. Tidak baik memaksakan dirimu." Baekhyun berkata pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia tidak pernah bisa menolak bila Baekhyun yang memintanya. Pria tinggi itu duduk disebelah Baekhyun. Di depan mereka tampak Bora sedang asyik menikmati cemilannya, ia tampak melahap pie bunga kesukaannya. Pie Bunga yang dibuat Baekhyun dengan resep Bing-Bing noona. Baekhyun sesekali tampak membantu Bora dengan menyuapinya.

"Baby Baek... aku juga mau kau suapi." Chanyeol berkata dengan smirknya.

"Aishhh! Kau memang big baby sayang... hihihihihi..." Baekhyun tertawa geli melihat tingkah Chanyeol. Lalu ia mulai menyuapi Chanyeol juga.

"Mommy! Itu pie ku! Daddy tidak boleh memakannya..." Bora tampak protes.

"Ada banyak kok sayang. Kau bisa membaginya dengan daddy..." Baekhyun membujuk Bora.

Bora tampak melotot dengan ekspresi yang lucu. Ia lalu berebutan dan Chanyeol untuk mendapatkan suapan dari Baekhyun. Ini adalah suasana yang sangat lucu sekaligus indah untuk keluarga kecil Baekhyun. Ia sangat bersyukur memiliki dua orang yang sangat ia cintai dalam hidupnya ini.

...

Malam hari, Baekhyun menyiapkan tempat tidur untuk Chanyeol.

"Sayangku, apa kau mau aku pijit sebelum tidur?"

"Good idea baby. Bahkan setelah seminggu, badanku masih terasa pegal." Chanyeol menjawab sambil melepas baju atasannya.

"Kau tidur selama 3 hari, wajar bila badanmu masih terasa tidak nyaman sekarang. Dan seharusnya kau tidak berlatih fire power dengan Bora dulu. Kau harus banyak istirahat."

"I am fine now baby. Kau terlalu khawatir Baek." Chanyeol menjawab sambil naik ke atas tempat tidur.

"That's what you said waktu kau habis keracunan. Kau bahkan tidak mau diperiksa oleh Yoona waktu itu. Lalu tiba-tiba kau jatuh pingsan saat bersama Bora." Baekhyun mem-pout-kan bibirnya saat mengatakan itu.

"I see... maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku menuruti perkataanmu waktu itu." Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke atas tempat tidur dan memeluknya.

"Makanya sekarang ini kau harus menurutiku. Jangan berlatih terlalu lama dengan Bora. Kau harus banyak istirahat dan makan. Tidur yang cukup juga." Baekhyun tampak seperti istri cerewet yang sedang mengomeli suaminya.

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia suka saat Baekhyun cerewet seperti ini. Dia terlihat menggemaskan di mata Chanyeol saat seperti ini.

"Arasso baby..." Chanyeol membungkam mulut Baekhyun dengan ciumannya.

Baekhyun lalu mulai memijiti punggung Chanyeol. Unlike when he was a little kid, kali ini pijitan Baekhyun terasa sangat pas di tubuh Chanyeol. Tidak terlalu pelan dan tidak terlalu keras.

"Kau tau Chanyeol, aku hampir gila rasanya saat kau tidak bangun-bangun selama 3 hari. Kau membuatku ketakutan setengah mati. Aku tidak pernah mau merasakan itu lagi, kau harus menjaga dirimu dengan baik. Promise me that!"

"I promise you baby." Chanyeol menyentuh tangan Baekhyun, menariknya untuk berhadapan dengannya. Chanyeol menyentuh pipi mulus Baekhyun dan mencium bibirnya.

"Kau tidak boleh lagi makan atau minum sembarangan. Sepertinya orang-orang sudah tahu cara untuk membunuhmu yang paling mungkin dilakukan adalah dengan meracunimu. Just like the way your father used to do."

"Kau benar baby Baek. Aku akan menuruti semua perintahmu sayang. Maafkan aku membuatmu khawatir." Chanyeol menatap dalam mata biru Baekhyun.

"Don't ever leave me Chanyeol! Aku tidak akan bertahan tanpamu. Aku tidak mau tanpamu." Baekhyun menerjang tubuh Chanyeol untuk memeluknya.

"I will never leave you baby..." Chanyeol membalas pelukan Baekhyun. Ia mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

Chanyeol lalu mendorong Baekhyun dan menindihnya.

"Kita masih punya acara yang tertunda... apa kau ingat Baek?" Chanyeol berbisik seduktif di telinga Baekhyun.

"Ahhh! No! Kau tidak boleh kelelahan. Kita tidur saja..." Baekhyun langung mendorong tubuh Chanyeol untuk berbaring dan menyelimutinya.

"Hmmm... kau yakin?" Chanyeol mengeluarkan smirknya.

"Yes!" Baekhyun lalu mencium bibir Chanyeol singkat dan membelakanginya untuk segera tidur.

Chanyeol tersenyum setan melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Dia lalu meletakkan kakinya diatas Baekhyun, menjadikan pria cantik itu sebagai gulingnya. Lalu Chanyeol mulai menggesekkan penisnya ke bokong Baekhyun. Perlahan dan sangat seduktif. Penis yang tadinya masih tertidur itu pelan-pelan menjadi tegang. Baekhyun bisa merasakan penis tegang Chanyeol menusuk di bokongnya.

Chanyeol lalu mulai meraba tubuh Baekhyun. Ia memillin nipples Baekhyun dari belakang. Menciumi tengkuk dan leher Baekhyun. Lalu tangan nakal Chanyeol masuk ke balik celana Baekhyun dan meraba-raba penis Baekhyun.

"Aaaaahhhhhhh..." Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan desahannya.

Senyuman setan Chanyeol semakin melebar mendengar desahan Baekhyun. Chanyeol berbisik di telinga Baekhyun...

"I want you now baby..."

"Damn! You know i can't say no to you if you seduce me like that!" Baekhyun menjawab perkataan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum setan, lalu menurunkan celana tidur Baekhyun dan mulai meremas bokong seksi itu. Tangan Chanyeol yang lainnya meraba penis Bakhyun.

"Sssshhhhhhhhh... aaahhhhhhhhhh..."

Baekhyun mulai mendesah, desahan yang membuat Chanyeol mengeluarkan senyum setannya.

Setelah puas meraba-raba penis dan bokong Baekhyun, Chanyeol lalu membalik tubuh Baekhyun menghadapnya. Ia memeluk tubuh mungil itu dan menciumi bibir pink Baekhyun. Chanyeol menciumi pipi, dahi, telinga, leher dan kembali pada bibir Baekhyun. Kaki Baekhyun tampak sudah melingkar indah di pinggang Chanyeol, sementara tangannya melingkari leher Chanyeol. Ciuman di bibir itu berlangsung cukup lama. Bibir Baekhyun tampak merah akibat lumatan bibir Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangkat bibirnya dari bibir Baekhyun. Ia memandangi wajah cantik Baekhyun.

"Kau selalu cantik sayang... cantik dan menggairahkan."

"Do you want me now Chanyeol?"

"Absofuckinglutely!" Chanyeol menjawab dengan senyum mesum nya.

"Well, what are you waiting for baby? Come and get me..." Baekhyun menjawab sambil melepas baju atasannya.

Chanyeol langsung menciumi dada mulus Baekhyun. Menjilati nipples merah muda yang sudah menegang itu. Tangan Chanyeol meraba pinggul dan sampai ke bokong Baekhyun. Chanyeol membuka lebar kedua kaki Baekhyun, melihat ke arah hole berwarna pink yang sangat ia sukai. Chanyeol menuangkan cairan pelumasnya dan menusuk lubang itu dengan satu jarinya. Sambil melakukan itu Chanyeol mulai menghisap penis Baekhyun.

"Damn! Aaaahhh... ohhhh... Chanyeol baby..."

Baekhyun tidak kuat dengan semua perlakuan Chanyeol. Ia sudah sangat terangsang saat ini.

"I want you inside me! Please!..." Baekhyun memohon pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum setan, ia menambah dua jarinya di hole Baekhyun. Suara desahan Baekhyun semakin keras terdengar. Lalu Chanyeol mulai mengarahkan penis tegangnya ke hole tersebut. Perlahan Chanyeol menggesekkan kepala penisnya ke hole Baekhyun. Chanyeol terus mengulangi gerkan itu dengan perlahan.

"Oh my! Aaahhhhh..." Baekhyun merasa seperti ingin meledak dengan perlakuan Chanyeol.

Perlahan Chanyeol mulai memasukkan setengah penisnya ke hole Baekhyun. Ia terus mengulangi gerakan itu, ia melihat tangan Baekhyun mencengkram erat seprai tempat tidur. Lalu tanpa aba-aba Chanyeol mendorong masuk penisnya sampai penuh di hole Baekhyun.

"Aaaahhhhhh!..." Teriakan Baekhyun terdengar kencang.

Chanyeol menarik penis sampai keluar setengah, lalu mendorongnya masuk dengan pelan dan dalam. Chanyeol terus melakukan itu dengan gerakan lambat, semua itu menimbulkan sensasi luar biasa bagi Baekhyun. Saat tangan Chanyeol dengan nakalnya mencubit nipple kanan Baekhyun, bersamaan dengan didorongnya penis besar itu ke dalam hole Baekhyun, orgasme pun datang menjemput Baekhyun.

"CHAN!... aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

Chanyeol hanya berhenti sebentar memberi suami cantiknya waktu untuk bernafas pasca orgasmenya. Lalu ia kembali menusukkan penisnya dengan gerakan yang lebih cepat. Tubuh mungil Baekhyun tampak berguncang-guncang dibawah kungkungan tubuh besar Chanyeol. Beberapa tusukan dalam kemudian orgasme Chanyeol pun datang.

"BAEKHYUN!... ssshhhhh... ooohhhhhhhhhhhh..."

Chanyeol terbaring di sebelah Baekhyun sambil mengatur nafasnya. Baekhyun menyusup ke dalam pelukan Chanyeol dan ia bisa mendengar detak jantung Chanyeol di telinganya. Chanyeol mengusap kepala Baekhyun lembut.

Baekhyun tampak mulai menciumi leher Chanyeol. Ia bahkan menggigitnya sampai meninggalkan tanda merah disana. Dibawah sana Baekhyun juga mulai menggesekkan penisnya ke penis Chanyeol. Berusaha kembali membangunkan penis besar Chanyeol yang masih tertidur. Chanyeol tampak tenang dan tidak bereaksi apapun. Ia membiarkan Baekhyun melakukan apa yang ia inginkan pada tubuhnya. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai kedua penis itu kembali tegang. Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba kembali mengubah posisi dengan menindih tubuh Baekhyun. Ia mencium bibir Baekhyun, lalu ia memasukkan penisnya ke hole yang masih basah akibat semburan spermanya tadi. Kali ini Chanyeol bermain lebih kasar. Ia menyodok hole Baekhyun dengan kuat dan cepat. Ia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan kembali mencium bibirnya. Saat penis Chanyeol menyentuh titik prostat Baekhyun, jeritan kuat terdengar dari mulut indah Baekhyun.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Oohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

Chanyeol tersenyum setan, ia kembali menyodok Baekhyun di titik yang sama. Sperma Baekhyun pun mneyembur keluar.

"CHANYEOL!"

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun untuk duduk diatas pangkuannya. Ia menahan punggung Baekhyun dengan tangannya, tubuh Baekhyun tampak lemas dan basah dengan keringat. Chanyeol menusukkan kuat penisnya ke hole Baekhyun di posisi tersebut.

"BAEK... oh my baby! Ssshhhhhhhhhhhh... aahhhhhhh..."

Baekhyun bisa merasakan hangatnya sperma Chanyeol menyembur di dalam holenya. Ia lalu menatap Chanyeol dan mendapatkan ciuman manis di bibirnya. Chanyeol lalu meletakkan Baekhyun di tempat tidur, berbaring di sebelahnya dan memeluknya.

Chanyeol bangun dan mengambil celana tidurnya, sementara Baekhyun pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, lalu dia memakai baju tidur atasan milik Chanyeol yang kebesaran di tubuh mungilnya. Keduanya kembali berbaring dengan nyaman di tempat tidur. Mata Baekhyun sudah hampir menutup terbang ke alam mimpi, ketika tiba-tiba mereka mendengar tangisan Bora dari kamar sebelah.

"Mommy!... i want mommy..."

Lalu terdengarlah suara ketukan di pintu, Chanyeol tersenyum pada Baekhyun. Lalu ia berdiri dan membuka pintu itu. Dia menemukan Bora bersama Xiumin di depan pintu itu.

"Maafkan saya tuan. Nanny-nya mengatakan ia terbangun dan tak mau tidur lagi. Dia menangis dan mengatakan ingin tidur bersama mommy-nya." Xiumin dengan sopan memberi tahu pada Chanyeol.

"Kau ingin tidur disini?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil mengambil alih Bora ke gendongannya.

"Hiks... iya daddy... aku mau tidul belcama mommy dan daddy... hiks..." Bora tampak mengusap air matanya.

"Baiklah... kau akan tidur disini bersama kami." Chanyeol memberi kode pada Xiumin bahwa dia boleh pergi sekarang. Chanyeol menggendong Bora masuk ke dalam kamar dan menuju tempat tidur.

"Baby.. kenapa kau menangis hmmm?" Baekhyun di tempat tidur menyambut Bora dalam pelukannya.

"Aku telbangun dan ingin belcama mommy... tapi nanny tidak boleh. Katanya mommy cedang cibuk dengan daddy... hiks..." Bocah lucu itu bercerita dengan hidung merah dan sisa air mata di pipinya.

Chanyeol langsung tertawa mendengarnya. "Hahahahaha... baiklah sayang... kemarilah, kau tidur di tengah, diantara mommy and daddy.. okay baby?"

"Okay daddy!" Bora menyahut dengan semangat dan menyusup diantara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Daddy, kenapa kau tidak pakai baju? Kau nanti bica kedinginan daddy... itu badanmu sudah melah-melah, mungkin daddy digigit jamuk." Bora berkomentar dengan polos.

Bakhyun dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menahan tawa mereka mendengar komentar Bora.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang. Daddy akan pakai selimut dan memelukmu serta mommy nanti, jadi tidak akan kedinginan. Dan tentang merah-merah ini, hmmmm... memang tadi ada nyamuk besar yang menggigit daddy.. hehehehee"

Baekhyun langsung menendang kaki Chanyeol mendengarnya. Sementara Chanyeol hanya tertawa-tawa.

"Jamuk becal? Nanti akan menggigitku juga daddy? Aku takut!" Bora langsung memeluk Chanyeol karena takut.

"Hahahahahahaha..."

"Tenanglah Bora, daddy sudah bilang kalau nyamuknya hanya boleh menggigit daddy saja. Jadi kau tidak perlu takut. Okay? Now, let's go to sleep."

Chanyeol menarik selimut sampai ke dada Bora dan memberikan ciuman di dahinya. Lalu Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang masih mem-pout-kan mulutnya, Chanyeol lalu mencium hangat bibir yang masih manyun itu.

"Good night my love... Good night Bora."

Keluarga kecil itu kemudian nampak tertidur nyenyak di atas tempat tidur besar itu.

...

"Tuan leader, aku sudah menemukan orang yang terlibat dalam kelompok yang meracunimu. Dia ada di penjara Chanyeol's mansion sekarang." Suho melapor pada Chanyeol.

"Good! Bring him to me in my work chamber!" Chanyeol mejawab sambil berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya.

"Ehhhh... tuan leader, sepertinya kau mengenal orang ini ddengan cukup baik." Suho melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Really?!" Chanyeol tampak penasaran.

Orang itu dibawa oleh Lay dengan tangan terikat di depan dadanya. Mereka masuk ke ruang kerja Chanyeol.

"What the fuck?! Ternyata kau!" Chanyeol langsung mengenali pria berambut merah itu.

"Hai Chanyeol, lama tak berjumpa tuan leader." Sosok itu berkata dengan tenangnya.

"Cut the shit! Apa maksudmu bergabung dengan kelompok itu? Aku pikir kita tidak pernah memiliki masalah Heechul!" Chanyeol langsung bertanya to the point pada Heechul. Paman tampan pemilik rumah makan kesukaan Sehun dan Luhan. Heechul yang beberapa tahun silam sempat membuat Chanyeol cemburu karena Baekhyun yang memuji-muji sop buatannya.

"Tenanglah Chanyeol, tuan leaderku. Kita memang tidak pernah memiliki masalah. In fact i always like you since you were a teenage boy. Hehehehhe... Kau saja yang selalu menolakku." Masih dengan santainya Heechul menjawab.

"So what?! Please don't tell me you join that group to have me murdered just because you still upset about me rejecting you years ago!"

"Hahahahaha... don't flatter yourself too much Chanyeol. Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu. Ini tentang prinsip kita yang berbeda. Aku tidak sepakat dengan perubahan yang kau lakukan!" Wajah Heechul berubah serius saat mengatakan hal itu.

"Kau selalu menyukai orang dengan tampilan unik. Kau bahkan pernah berhubungan dengan orang dari semua kaum. Kenapa tiba-tiba berkata kau tidak sepakat dengan perubahan yang kulakukan? Kenapa kau tidak sepakat dengan penyatuan semua kaum yang aku lakukan?!"

"It's fine when they are all under me! Tapi kau membuat kami semua setara! padahal Red Dragon selalu yang terkuat dan tertinggi dari semua kaum! Kau bahkan menjadikan Blue Snow dan Commoners sebagai pimpinan yang memimpin kami di wilayah mereka! I can't take that Chanyeol. Aku menerima mereka selama kau tetap lebih tinggi dari mereka!" Heechul tampak cukup emosi ketika menjelaskan alasannya.

Chanyeol diam mendengarnya. Ia langsung teringat pembicaraannya dengan Ji Yong, sang Dewa Matahari. Inilah yang dimaksud dengan orang yang tidak terduga yang akan menentang perubahan yang ia bawa. Terlalu naif bila berpikir semua Red Dragon akan dengan sukarela disejajarkan dengan dua kaum lainnya. Beberapa Red Dragon memang terlalu sombong dan merasa mereka lebih baik dari dua kaum lainnya. Bahkan yang tadinya kawan pun bisa menjadi lawan dalam situasi seperti ini.

"I see... ternyata kau hanya mahluk rendah yang berpikiran picik. Tidak heran bila aku dulu menolakmu." Chanyeol berkata dengan tenang.

"Fuck you Chanyeol!" Heechul tampak marah dan mengeluarkan fire powernya ke Chanyeol. Nothing happens.

"Hahahahahaha... apa kau lupa aku adalah the chosen one? Kau tidak mungkin bisa menyentuhku dengan fire powermu!" Chanyeol mengejek Heechul.

"Tapi kami hampir berhasil meracunimu!" Heechul balas mengejek Chanyeol.

"Yes, you were. But it's just 'almost'... kau tetap tak bisa membunuhku!" Chanyeol menunjukkan senyum setannya.

Tiba-tiba tampak pintu dibuka, sosok cantik Baekhyun masuk ke ruang kerja Chanyeol.

"Oh my! Benar dugaanku! Kau tumbuh menjadi pria yang sangat cantik!" Heechul tampak kehilangan fokusnya saat melihat Baekhyun.

"Oh my too! Ternyata kau bagian dari kelompok pecundang itu?!" Baekhyun nampak terkejut melihat sosok Heechul.

Chanyeol segera menarik Baekhyun merapat padanya. Ia tidak menyukai cara Heechul memandang Baekhyun.

"Kau harusnya membiarkan aku membunuhnya beberapa tahun silam Chanyeol. And we won't be in this situation." Baekhyun berbisik pada Chanyeol dengan ekspresi serius yang lucu.

"Hahahahaha... i guess you are right baby." Chanyeol menjawab sambil mencium bibir Baekhyun di depan Heechul. Lalu Baekhyun mengambil posisi di sebelah Chanyeol untuk menyaksikan punishment Heechul.

"Aku juga selalu menyukaimu bocah cantik. Tapi kau sama saja dengan suamimu itu, selalu menolakku. Kalian berdua menolakku... Kau juga pastinya tidak akan pernah memahami prinsipku yang menolak penyetaraan semua kaum ini. Jadi maafkan aku harus melakukan ini."

Heechul berkata, lalu ia tiba-tiba melontarkan fire powernya ke arah Baekhyun. Heechul cukup cepat dalam mengeluarkan fire powernya, Baekhyun tidak sempat mengelak. Fire power Baekhyun juga akan kalah dengan milik Heechul. Beberapa inci lagi sebelum fire power itu mengenai Baekhyun, tampak Chanyeol dengan sigap melindungi tubuh Baekhyun dengan memeluknya. Serangan Heechul mengenai Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak apa-apa sayang!?" Baekhyun justru bertanya dengan cemas pada Chanyeol. Ia tau Chanyeol terkena fire power Heechul saat melindunginya.

"Hahahahaha... harusnya itu menjadi kalimatku Baek." Chanyeol tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kau melindungiku dengan tubuhmu, kau yang terkena fire power Heechul. Makanya aku bertanya." Baekhyun masih tampak begitu cemas bertanya pada Chanyeol.

"Gwencahanayo baby. Fire powernya tidak akan dapat melukaiku. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan begitu lembut dan perhatian. Mata merah itu menatapnya begitu dalam, pelukan hangat tubuh Chanyeol memberikan rasa aman, gaya manly Chanyeol mampu meluluhkan siapapun yang melihatnya. Baekhyun sampai tak bisa menjawab karena terpesona. Bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun bersama, Chanyeol masih sanggup membuat Baekhyun terpesona sampai ia kehilangan kata-kata.

"Baby Baek? Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau terkena serangan tadi?" Chanyeol mulai cemas karena Baekhyun hanya terdiam menatapnya.

"Ah... aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih karena melindungiku sayang." Baekhyun menjawab dengan wajah yang memerah.

" _Astaga Baekhyun! kenapa kau masih saja terlihat malu-malu seperti itu, seperti anak perawan yang baru pertama kali disentuh kekasihnya saja!"_ Baekhyun mengutuk dirinya sendiri di dalam hatinya.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Ia lalu mencium bibir pink itu. Chanyeol tampak seperti superhero yang sedang menyelamatkan kekasihnya dari serangan musuh.

Lay yang dengan sigap langsung menahan Heechul agar ia tidak bisa lagi mengeluarkan fire powernya, tampak bingung. Chanyeol malah sedang asyik menciumi Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. Padahal mereka sedang ada situasi penting disini.

"Ehm... tuan leader?" Lay memberanikan diri memanggil Chanyeol.

"Ah ya! Kita masih ada satu kerjaan lagi Baekhyun sayangku." Chanyeol tersadar dari kegiatan lovey-dovey nya dengan Baekhyun.

"Kau beraninya menyerang Baekhyun-ku! Kau tidak memberiku pilihan lain Heechul. Padahal aku sudah berjanji akan mengurangi pembunuhan seperti ini, tapi kali ini sepertinya memang tidak ada jalan lain." Chanyeol mulai berbicara.

"Matikan fire powernya dan biarkan aku membekukannya. Dia pasti belum pernah merasakan dibekukan oleh ice power kan." Baekhyun mengajukan permintaannya pada Chanyeol.

"Baiklah sayang... as you wish!" Chanyeol mematikan fire power Heechul. Baekhyun langsung membekukan tubuh Heechul perlahan mulai dari bawah. Saat tinggal bagian kepalanya yang belum membeku, Baekhyun berkata...

"Kau akan merasakan sangat kedinginan di seluruh tubuhmu. Terakhir, saat kepalamu ikut membeku, kau tidak akan bisa bernafas dan itulah saat kematianmu datang. Kau merasa lebih tinggi dari pada Blue Snow, jadi inilah kematian yang pantas bagi mahluk sombong sepertimu. Kau yang seorang Red Dragon akan mati oleh ice power Blue Snow!"

Selesai dengan kalimatnya, Baekhyun tampak membekukan kepala Heechul. Pria malang itu pun mati. Cara pembunuhan seperti ini menjadi cukup populer di Red Dragon, thanks to Chanyeol and Baekhyun. Para Red Dragon yang berelasi baik dengan Blue Snow banyak yang meniru gaya ini. Mereka membantu mematikan fire power musuh yang memang lebih lemah dari mereka, lalu memberikan kesempatan bagi Blue Snow untuk membunuh musuh tadi dengan ice power mereka.

Baekhyun bernafas lega saat Heechul mati. Paling tidak sudah tidak ada lagi bagian dari kelompok yang meracuni Chanyeol yang masih tersisa. Ia kemudian duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol, saat Lay dan penjaga lainnya membereskan mayat Heechul.

Chanyeol memandang mayat Heechul, ini bukan yang pertama dan pastinya bukan yang terakhir. Perlawanan dari orang-orang yang tidak sepakat dengannya akan tetap ada. Orang-orang yang ingin menguasai kaum lainnya akan tetap ada. Dan itu adalah tugasnya untuk memberantas semua oarng tersebut, demi menyatukan semua kaum yang ada, sesuai tugas utamanya di muka bumi ini.

"Chanyeol..." Mata polos Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol.

"Yes baby?" Chanyeol menjawab dengan mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Baekhyun.

'Tadi kau mengatakan tentang janji untuk mengurangi membunuh... janji pada siapa?"

"Hmmm... it's a long story baby."

"I have time now." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan cara yang menggemaskan. Seperti tatapan puppy eyes yang penasaran. Chanyeol tertawa melihatnya.

"Arassso my love. Aku akan menceritakannya padamu. Hanya padamu." Chanyeol mengangkat Baekhyun bridal style menuju taman belakang. Baekhyun lagi-lagi tampak tersipu malu dengan perlakuan Chanyeol. Sepertinya aksi heroik Chanyeol yang menyelamatkannya tadi masih berefek pada baekhyun.

...

Chanyeol tampak duduk bersandar dibawah pohon. Di pahanya tampak Baekhyun berbaring sambil menatapnya, mendengarkan cerita Chanyeol tentang pertemuannya dengan sang Dewa Matahari.

"Wow! Daebak! Kau berbincang-bincang dengan Dewa Matahari? Kau bahkan memanggilnya dengan namanya saja!" Baekhyun tampak antusias seperti anak kecil yang mendengar cerita dongeng.

"Hahahahaha... iya sayangku. Dia menjawab banyak pertanyaanku. Seperti yang aku ceritakan padamu tadi."

"Ternyata aku sama sekali bukan kesalahan, bukan kutukan atau simbol kemarahan Deity. Aku justru simbol keinginan NYA terhadap kita semua." Baekhyun masih tampak terkagum-kagum dengan kenyataan yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Yes baby. Dan aku senang aku membuat semua pilihan yang tepat tentangmu, pilihan tepat yang membuat kita sampai disini sekarang. Membuat kita dapat memenuhi keinginan sang Deity." Chanyeol menyibakkan rambut dari dahi Baekhyun yang masih berbaring di pahanya.

"Terima kasih untuk selalu memilihku. Tanpamu aku mungkin sudah tidak lagi ada di dunia ini sekarang. Dari sejak aku kecil entah sudah berapa kali kau menyelamatkanku. Sampai tadi pun kau mempertaruhkan dirimu untuk menolongku."

"Hei Baek, aku akan selalu memilihmu dan melindungimu. No matter what. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, aku rela menukar semua yang aku punya demi memilikimu dan menjagamu."

Selesai mengucapkan itu, Chanyeol merasa seperti mengalami deja-vu. Dia teringat bahwa ia pernah mengatakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Saat Baekhyun sekarat akibat diserang, Chanyeol memohon pada Deity dan para Dewa untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Baekhyun. Chanyeol rela menukar semua yang ia miliki demi Baekhyun. Absolutely everything!

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, ia berpikir, kemudian ia tampak menyadari sesuatu, lalu ia tersenyum penuh arti. Akhirnya Chanyeol paham, ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Ji Yong. Memang ramalan itu benar, sama sekali tidak salah. Baekhyun memang adalah kelemahan Chanyeol. Sebagai the chosen one terkuat yang pernah ada, tidak ada satupun yang bisa menandingi apalagi melebihi kekuatan Chanyeol. Tapi ia memang memiliki kelemahan, kelemahannya adalah hatinya yang begitu mencintai Baekhyun. Chanyeol sudah menyatakan bahwa ia rela kehilangan semua yang ia miliki demi Baekhyun. Semua yang ia miliki tidak akan ada artinya bila tidak ada Baekhyun disisinya. Ia bahkan akan rela menukar keistimewaannya sebagai the chosen one bila itu harga yang harus dibayar untuk memiliki seorang Baekhyun di sisinya. That's why Baekhyun is his weakness. This is why Ji Yong ask him to see it with his heart to find the answer. Cinta dapat membuatmu begitu kuat, namun sekaligus dapat membuatmu begitu lemah.

"I love you Baekhyun. Bahkan setelah kehidupan ini pun aku akan tetap selalu memilihmu." Chanyeol tiba-tiba berkata dengan tatapan penuh cinta pada Baekhyun. Tangannya mengeluas lembut pipi mulus Baekhyun.

"I love you too Chanyeol. Nobody else but you." Baekhyun membalas ungkapan cinta itu.

Baekhyun bangun dan menciumi bibir Chanyeol. Ciuman itu tampak intens, dengan bibir yang saling mengulum. Baekhyun lalu naik ke atas pangkuan Chanyeol. Ia duduk diatas pangkuan Chanyeol dan kembali melanjutkan acara berciuman dengan Chanyeol. Tanagn Baekhyun tampak melingkari leher Chanyeol. Dua lidah tampak saling mengait dalam ciuman itu, bunyi saliva mulai terdengar mengalun indah. Tangan Chanyeol sudah mulai bergerilya menjelajahi bagian belakang tubuh Baekhyun. saat tangan Chanyeol sampai di paha Baekhyun, tiba-tiba dari dalam rumah tampak sosok kecil berlari kencang ke arah mereka.

"Mommy! Daddy! Help me! Cehun ahjucci mengejalku!" Bora berteriak sambil berlari dan ia kemudian bersembunyi di balik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Mengapa Sehun ahjussi mengejarmu?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan heran.

Belum sempat Bora menjawab, tampak Sehun berlari mendekat.

"Bora! Give me back my pie!" Sehun berteriak pada keponakannya itu.

"No! It's mine!" Bora tampak memeluk sepotong pie dalam genggamannya.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melongo melihatnya. Lalu mereka berpandangan dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA..."

"Ommona Sehun! Tidakkah kau bisa mengalah pada ponakanmu? Kalian bertengkar dan berlari-lari demi sepotong pie?" Chanyeol berkata pada Sehun.

"Hyung! Itu pie milikku. Luhan membuatnya untuk bekal perjalanan kami pulang ke rumah nanti. Anakmu itu mengambilnya diam-diam." Sehun tetap bersikukuh.

"Bora honey, benarkah itu milik Sehun Ahjussi?" Baekhyun bertanya lembut pada Bora.

"ehmmmm... iya mommy. Tapi aku juga menginginkannya." Bocah kecil itu mulai berkaca-kaca matanya. Ia hampir menangis.

"Tapi pie itu miliki Sehun ahjussi. Kau tidak boleh mengambil apa yang bukan milikmu. Bagaimana sayang?" Baekhyun mengajak Bora untuk berpikir. Ini penting bagi Bora untuk mulai berlatih bersikap fair dan tidak mengambil apa yang menjadi hak orang lain, walaupun dia sangat menginginkannya.

Bora terdiam sambil memandangi pie itu. Dia tampak berpikir.

"Baiklah. Bila ini milik Cehun ahjucci, maka aku harus mengembalikannya pada Cehun ahjucci." Bora kemudian menyerahkan pie itu pada Sehun. Bora memasang ekspresi sedih dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Aishh! Kalau kau memasang wajah seperti itu bagaimana mungkin aku mengambil kembali pie itu. Sudahlah, aku mengalah. Pie itu boleh untukmu." Sehun mengalah pada Bora.

"Benalkah? Boleh untukku?" Bora langsung tampak berseri-seri bahagia.

"Iya. Tapi kau harus membayarnya." Sehun menyambung ucapannya.

"Membayalnya?"

"Iya, kau harus membayarnya dengan ciuman manis di pipi ahjussi tampanmu ini." Sehun menyodorkan pipinya ke arah Bora. Lalu Bora dengan senang hati memberikan ciuman manis di pipi ahjussi nya itu.

"Apa yang harus kau ucapkan Bora?" Terdengar suara Chanyeol bertanya.

"Ahh iya. Telima kacih Cehun Ahjucci." Suara imut Bora terdengar begitu menggemaskan. Sehun tersenyum manis dan mengacak rambut Bora.

"Dia begitu mirip dengan tingkahmu waktu kau kecil Baek." Sehun berkata pada Baekhyun.

"Hei! Mana pernah aku mencuri pie mu!" Baekhyun langsung protes, tanda ia tidak terima dengan ucapan Sehun. Lalu ia mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

"HAHAHAHAHA..." Semua tertawa mendengar gaya Baekhyun mengucapkan kalimatnya. Memang gaya Bora memiliki kesamaan dengan gaya Baekhyun. Sepertinya didikan Baekhyun memang tertanam kuat di Bora, sampai-sampai gaya mereka pun sama. Like mother like daughter.

"Ayo antar paman tampanmu ini sampai ke pintu depan, aku dan Luhan akan pulang sekarang." Sehun berbicara pada Bora sambil membungkukkan badannya sejajar bocah kecil itu.

"Oke Cehun ahjucci..." Bora tersenyum sambil merentangkan tangannya ke arah Sehun. Sehun mengangkat Bora dan menggendongnya, mereka menuju pintu depan untuk mengantar kepergian Sehun dan Luhan.

Baekhyun berjalan di belakang Sehun disusul oleh Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba langkah Chanyeol terhenti saat ia melihat sesosok merah yang berdiri di seberang halaman belakang. Sosok itu tersenyum penuh arti sambil menatap Chanyeol. Di sebelah kanan dan kirinya tampak dua wanita cantik berambut pirang panjang dengan gaun biru. Mereka tampak menggandeng lengan sosok merah tersebut. Chanyeol langsung mengenali sosok tersebut, ia tersenyum penuh arti sambil membungkukkan badannya, memberi penghormatan pada tiga sosok disana.

" _I got it now. You were right Ji Yong, i have to see it with my heart not my head."_ Chanyeol berkata di dalam hatinya.

Lalu ketiga sosok itu berjalan menjauh dan menghilang dari pandangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol lagi-lagi tersenyum penuh arti dan ia kembali berjalan menuju pintu depan rumah untuk mengantar Sehun dan Luhan.

Chanyeol mengejar Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri di halaman depan, kemudian memeluknya dari belakang dan mencium pipinya. Chanyeol merasa sangat bersyukur para Dewa dan Deity mengirimnya seorang Baekhyun untuk menemaninya dalam menjalani hidupya dan memenuhi semua tugasnya di kehidupan ini. Chanyeol could not ask for anything better, he already has the best thing that Deity could ever give him.

"Do you know how lucky i am to have you baby Baek?" Chanyeol berbisik di telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh menghadap Chanyeol, lalu ia berkata...

"I am the one who's lucky to have you Chanyeol..."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling bertatapan, lalu mereka berciuman dengan penuh cinta.

...

Red Dragon berkembang pesat menjadi wilayah yang luas dan maju. Interaksi antar kaum juga semakin baik, walau tentu tetap ada orang-orang yang tidak menyukai perubahan yang terjadi dan berusaha memberontak pada Chanyeol. Semua halangan dan rintangan dapat diatasi dengan baik oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun sebagai pendampingnya juga memberikan peranan besar bagi kepemimpinan Chanyeol. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun selalu saling melindungi satu sama lain, mereka tidak akan segan membunuh orang-orang yang berniat menyakiti mereka. All the people that try to come between them will also end up with painful death.

Chanyeol tidak mengikuti tradisi Red Dragon yang biasanya akan menunggu sampai pemimpin sebelumnya wafat baru penerusnya akan menggantikannya. Chanyeol ingin menikmati hari tuanya dengan tenang bersama Baekhyun-nya tercinta. Di usia yang ke 80 tahun, setelah hampir setengah abad memimpin Red dragon, Chanyeol memutuskan mengundurkan diri dan menyerahkan posisi leader pada Bora. Chanyeol menikmati hari tuanya bersama Baekhyun dalam kehidupan yang tenang dan damai. Selanjutnya Bora menjadi pemimpin wanita pertama dalam sejarah Red Dragon yang memimpin dengan sangat baik. Bora menjadi inspirasi bagi leader-leader wanita selanjutnya di Red Dragon. Ia berhasil meneruskan legacy ayah dan ibunya dengan sangat baik. Menjaga persatuan semua kaum di Red Dragon.

Chanyeol adalah the chosen one yang menjadi legenda. Every chosen one after him want to be like him, everybody in Red Dragon want to be like him. A legend that bring the big changes in Red Dragon, the one that bring all the people from Red Dragon, Blue Snow and Commoners together in peace. The one that has a great love for his soulmate. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah kisah cinta terbesar dalam Red Dragon, mereka adalah pasangan yang paling diidolakan sepanjang sejarah Red Dragon. Semua berharap bisa mendapatkan cinta seperti cinta Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. The great love that give the great strength for us to do anything, even the most risky things in life.

" _You are the best thing that ever happen to me, i want nobody else but you... I love you now and forever." ( Chanyeol to Baekhyun)_

" _You are my everything, i don't need any other love when i have yours. I love you now and forever." (Baekhyun to Chanyeol)_

 **THE END**

...

 **Thousands of years later...**

"Hei you assholes! Knock it off! Jangan memukulnya lagi! Aku akan menghajar kalian sampai babak belur kalau kalian masih memukulnya!"

Seorang bocah bertubuh besar tampak sedang mengancam bocah-bocah lainnya yang sedang memukuli seseorang. Bocah-bocah itu tampak ketakutan ketika melihat sosok yang sedang mengancam mereka, tanpa banyak basa-basi mereka langsung berlari ketakutan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Are you okay?" bocah bertubuh besar itu menghampiri bocah kecil yang tadi dipukuli.

"Gwenchananyo." Bocah kecil yang tadi dipukuli menjawab.

Bocah bertubuh besar itu membantu bocah kecil tadi berdiri, lalu ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk memperkenalkan dirinya...

"Aku Chanyeol! Park Chanyeol! Dan kau?..."

"Namaku Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun."

...

 **Note:**

 **Terima kasih buat semuanya yang sudah membaca dan tetap setia ngikutin FF ini** **sampai akhir. FF ini tamat sampai di chapter 15 ini. Gak kerasa juga buat author. It has been a wonderful and fun journey for me to share this story with you all. Thank you so much for all the positive apreciation, it means so much for me. Terima kasih banyak buat yang setia ngasi semangat lewat review-reviewnya, yang udah follow and favorite, juga terima kasih banyak buat silent readers. Benar-benar gak nyangka pembacanya akan sebanyak ini. Love you guys all! Sampai ketemu lagi di FF berikutnya ya. I am gonna take a little break after this, but i will come back with new story later. Take care and be happy always.** **Xoxo**

 **Fanfic ini juga author publish di Wattpad dengan judul yang sama.**

 **ID Wattpad: ParkNadhya**

 **Jadi buat readers yang lebih nyaman baca di wattpad juga udah bisa baca disana** **.**

 **Membaca fanfiction ini adalah pilihan para readers, sama seperti untuk author, menulis fanfiction ini adalah pilihan author. So read it if you like it, and don't read it if you don't like it.**

 **This is my story, so i will make it as i please. If there is part of it or all of it that doesn't fit you, then you can choose not to read it. But if you choose to still read it, then you gotta rise above things you don't like about it and try to enjoy it. ;)**

 **Buat semua yang ngasi review, terima kasih banyak ya. I am gonna miss you guys. Love you** **!:**

 **Milkybaek : Thanks reviewnya dear. Xoxo**

 **Park Chanbee Kyunhae : Thanks ya say. Enjoy the last chapter. Sampai ketemu lagi di FF selanjutnya nanti ya. Love you! Xoxo**

 **ByunB04 : Iya, bener banget. Anaknya mereka emang Bora. Semoga kamu sedihnya gak lama-lama ya. Tuh si Joy udak di sleding di last chapter. Thanks ya reviewnya. Sampai ketemu di FF selanjutnya ya. Love you! Xoxo**

 **SuperSupreme61: I hope you enjoy this last chapter. Makasih buat semua reviewnya selama ini. See you in the next FF. Love you! Xoxo**

 **newBee3595 : Thank you so much my dear. Kamu salah satu penyemangat author selama bikin FF ini. Terima kasih untuk semua review2nya yang selalu bikin senyum dan semangat author. Senang banget kalo km suka dan menikmati ceritanya. I am gonna miss you! Doain author cepat dapat inspirasi buat bikin cerita baru ya. Sampai ketemu di FF selanjutnya ya. Love you! take care! Xoxo**

 **Leevanee : Thank you dear. Enjoy the last chapter ya. Xoxo**

 **Guest : Thank you! author emang berusaha bikin konfliknya bervariasi dan gak berkepanjangan. Enjoy the last chapter ya. Xoxo**

 **mawar biru : hai mawar biru! Author mau ngucapin makasih banyak banget! Kamu selalu ngasi review dan jadi pembaca setia FF ini dari awal. Kamu salah satu motivator terbesar buat author. Review kamu selalu asik dan sukses bikin author ngakak bacanya. Sangat menghibur and i am gonna miss you! Enjoy the last chapter ya dear... sesuai tebakan kamu, penyerangan Chanyeol kali ini membawa perubahan besar untuk Red Dragon. Sampai ketemu lagi di FF selanjutnya. Love you full! Jaga kesehatan dan be happy always. Xoxo**

 **YourOnlyMoon : Yeehaa... ini dia last chapter nya. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks reviewnya. Xoxo**

 **Bosslu : Thank you so much say! Ni udah dibantai semua ama Chanyeol. Hihihihihi... Makasih banyak ya semangatnya. Sampai ketemu di FF selanjutnya ya. Author akan menunggu review2 dari kamu nanti. Aminnnn... semoga beneran bisa jadi novel ya. Hehehehe... Love you! take care! Xoxo**

 **parkchaa : I am sorry to hear about your old user. Tapi yang penting dah ada user baru dan bisa tetep ketemu kita disini. Thank you so so much! Senang and terharu banget kalo kamu suka FF ini. Makasih semua semangat dan reviewnya ya. Kamu bikin author bersemangat buat segera bikin cerita lagi. Doain cepat dapat inspirasi ya. See you at the next story... Love you! Xoxo**

 **O. Puspa .O :** **Thank you so so very much dear! Kamu bikin author senang dan semangat. Senang deh kalau kamu suka karakter Chanyeol disini. Iya, emang dibuat konfliknya banyak tapi gak berkepanjangan, dan selalu bisa dihadapin bersama ama ChanBaek. Author gak suka konflik yang berkepanjangan, bikin pusing soalnya…. Hihihihii…**

 **chalienB04 : Hai my dear! Author mau ngucapin makasih buanyak buat kamu, yang selalu jadi motivator terbesar buat author selama nulis FF ini. Review2 kamu selalu bikin author tambah semangat. I love you so much for that! Intinya gak banyak kata lagi yang bisa author ucapin buat kamu, selain terima kasih banyak. Jeongmal gumawo! Sampai ketemu di FF berikutnya ya, stay healthy and happy! Xoxo**

 **baekbttm : Hihihihihi… thank you ya dear. Semoga kamu suka endingnya. Xoxo**

 **hulas99 : Hai hai… semoga mood kamu dah bagus lagi pas baca chapter terakhir ini ya. Thank you so much! see you in the next story. Xoxo**

 **PrincessNs : Hihihihi… iya ya, si Chanyeol gitu banget ya manggil Baekhyun souvenir. Thank you reviewnya ya dear. Xoxo**

 **Kjhwang : It's okay dear. Thank you so much ya. I hope you enjoy the last chapter. Xoxo**

 **Min ji cbhs : Iya dear, gpp. Author senang banget liat ada review dari kamu lagi. Enjoy the last chapter ya. Thank you so much buat semua review2nya selama ini. Love you! xoxo**

 **Terima kasih buat yang sudah follow dan favorite di chapter 14, you guys are the best and i love you!. xoxo:** **O puspa O, PrincessNs, Rathyy, UOcha, deloey, enchievousme, omgkpophwh, parkbyunn, parkravina, Mommy Sugar, ilmarnd, intancheeks, 30, shellymph, vibesid26, eunsang94,**

 **Thank you so much buat semua silent reader yang tetap setia ngikutin FF ini** **ampe tamat** **.** **It means so much for me.** **Kalian bikin author happy banget.** **Love you all** **! XOXO**

 **Mohon maaf buat segala bentuk typo ya! Jeongmal Mianhe!**

 **XOXO,**

 **Author Park Nadia**


End file.
